Our Little Corner of the World
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Sequel to, A Wedding In The Vineyard. Part two in the series. Drama/Family/Romance.
1. Walk Down Memory Lane

**The Seventh Season **_(Stands for what season this is, in comparison to the show. It isn't the title)_

**Chapter One**

"This is perfect" Lorelai said while laying in bed with luke. Her head was resting on his chest and he had his arm around her, caressing her belly. She was in one of his flannel's, the blue and white one, which she had claimed as her own.

"I Love you Lorelai Victoria Danes"

"I love you too Lucas William Danes" He smirked and continued rubbing her stomach.

Their wedding was perfect.. like something you read in a fairy tale. It was always what she'd pictured it to be, marrying the man she loves, and who she knows loves her back. She had everyone that mattered most to her there.. her daughter, best friend, parents, and of course.. the groom.

Lorelai held her hand up to her face and started playing with her wedding ring. She loved how luke went out and surprised her with it. She also loved what was engraved inside, the words, _I Love You Always,_ which was on the note he left her earlier that moring.

That note was something she would keep forever, like how Luke kept her horoscope, which he would continue to keep until the day he died.

"I cant believe it.. were married, were actually married….. Hey! Im Mrs backwards baseball cap!" She said while leaning her face up so their eyes were starring into one another's.

"Yes you are" Luke said proudly, then kissed her passionately.. they only broke apart when oxygen was needed.

"You still okay with moving into the house your parents bought?" He asked .

"Yes, and…. Oh my god!" Lorelai shot her head up

"What?' Luke said, while sitting up too.

"Rory! I forgot to ask rory!" She jumped out of bed and started buttoning her flannel, which only had a few buttons done. Then she grabbed a pair of shorts that were sticking out of her suitcase and ran to the room next door.

_Room 221..._

Lorelai stood outside's Rory's room.. knocking impatiently, not able to stand still.

"This better be good.. it's past midnight" A groggy Rory said while coming to the door. Knowing full well who it was.

"Rory! I have big news for you!" Rory just left the door open and walked to the bed, Lorelai followed, closing the door behind her.

".. Rory, sit up" Lorelai patted her daughter's arm that was underneath the blanket.

"Whatever you have to tell me, you can do it while im laying down.. and just so you know, I hate you for waking me up this late"

"Ok.. Rory, I told you about that house that my parents might buy for me and Luke right.."

"Uh huh.." Rory's muffled voice came from behind the pillow.

"Well we want to take their offer and move into the new house.. but I would hate to lose the crap shack.. so I was thinking…"

"This can't be good"

"How would you like to move back to our house and claim it as your own" Lorelai said, Ignoring rory's previous comment.

"You want to move into the new house… and give me ours?"

"Yep"

"But I don't have money to pay a mortgage….and what about all those bills…" rory said, starting to freak out.

"Relax babe. You got that job at the paper, and Luke and I will help you until you're on you're feet. I would just hate to lose that house.. we had it for 10 years.. it's filled with so many memories.. and I know you don't want to lose it either.. so what do you say?"

"I say, when's moving day?" Rory smiled.

"Good" Lorelai nodded, glad that that was settled.

"And you're welcome to visit anytime you'd like" Rory grinned.

"Thanks for the privilege" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"You're welcome" Rory said, playing along. "You better get back to your husband before he thinks you ran out on him"

"Is that your oh so subtle way of telling me to get out?"

"Yep.. bye" Rory pointed to the door before throwing herself back under the blanket.

"Byyeee" Lorelai dragged while leaving her daughters room.

_Room 220... _

"Hey I.. " Stopping short, Lorelai saw that her husband was out like a light.

"_Ill tell him in the morning" _Lorelai thought before slipping in bed next to her husband and drifting off to sleep.

_The Next Day..._

Luke and Lorelai were packing up their things while Rory was doing some packing of her own in her room.

They had only stayed one night.. so neither of them had much to pack.

Earlier that morning.. Lorelai had told Luke that Rory accepted their offer to move into the crap shack.. now all that was left to do was look at the new house, and hopefully, assuming that they liked it.. buy it.

Luke and Lorelai were in the car.. on their way back to Stars Hollow. Rory was close behind in her car.

"You ready to face Stars Hollow?"Lorelai asked with a smile. He nodded while giving her knee a sqeeze.

"Hey.. stop by the diner" Instead of making the turn onto Peach street, Luke parked in front of his diner.

"You don't wanna bring your stuff home first?"

"Need coffee" Luke nodded while shaking his head.

"I'll bring everything home later, my jeep's here so I'll just drive that.. plus if we go in there, we can start spreading the news faster"

"Pray patty's in there'

_Diner... _

The newlyweds walked in and everyone got quiet, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Luke, lorelai.. you're back" Patty spoke through the silence.

"Yes we are.. and we come bearing news."

"You're pregnant!" Miss Patty screamed

"No, but close"

"We got married" Luke chimed in, not giving her the chance to make another guess.. cause with Patty, you never know

"You're married!" Lorelai nodded while showing Patty her ring.

"Oh my god.. you got hitched!" The gossip queen awed while admiring Lorelai's ring. "You finally got Luke to cave in"

"Yes I did" Lorelai said proudly.

"Congratulations" The dance teacher told the pair. "He's got a great ass" Patty whispered in Lorelai's ear.

"Yesss he does" Lorelai said while smirking at luke

"Oh jeez" Luke groaned, hearing what was said about him.

"I bet he's got great stamina" Patty said as her eyes scanned the man standing infront of her.

"Oh He can go for hou.."

"Lorelai!… " He warned. "That's none of her business" he said firmly

"Alright.. well I should get going" The woman said sadly, not wanting to leave such a great site.

"Bye Patty" They watched her leave, and as soon as she stepped outside, she whipped her cell phone out.. no doubt informing the town about the newest gossip.

"Ah, it's good to be home" Lorelai said

"Oh yeah, it's great to be home.. no one in this crazy town can mind their own business" Luke grumbled while going behind the counter.

"Luke, Patty will have the whole town know that were married in less than five minutes.. this makes our job easier" She tried to her reason with her stubborn husband.

"They're still annoying" Luke aruged while pouring Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"Lorelai!" Lane screamed while running through the diner.

"Hey Lane.." Lorelai smiled at her daughter's best friend .

"I just herd the news! Congratulations!"

"Thank you" Lorelai said while hugging her.

"I can't believe you guys got married.. this is so kool!"

"Im enjoying it so far" Lorelai nodded.

"Well, I should start my shift.. tell Rory I said hi"

"Will do" Lane walked away and started taking orders.

"I told you it would work"

"Stupid town" Luke muttered

"Hey, refill me and put it in a cup to go"

"You drink coffee faster than anyone I know" he said while pouring her another cup of death

"Thank you..but it's not for me, it's for Rory... oh and can you get Caesar to cover for you again tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna look at the house and if we like it, my parents can write a check and we can start moving in"

"Yeah" Luke nodded.

"Great.. kiss" Luke leaned over the counter and kissed her goodbye.

"Later.. hubby" She smirked while grabbing her coffee. " Oh and start bringing your stuff by tonight, that way, wether we move or not, it's there" Lorelai said, referring to crap shack.

"Yeah.. ill bring some stuff over after closing."

"Ok…" Lorelai turned to leave. " oh and bring d.."

"Dinner.. I know" Luke smirked.

"You're the best" She said then walked out.

"Hey boss, your back" Caesar said while coming out of the kitchen

"Yeah, and Caesar, thanks for covering for me"

"Anytime"

"Im glad you said that, cause I need you to open tomorrow.. ill be in late, is that okay, you can leave early"

"You want me to open?" Luke nodded.

"Ok…. oh and here's your mail"

"Thanks Caesar.. ill be right back" Going behind the curtain, Luke went upstairs to sort through his mail.

Stopping at the flashing answering machine first, he hit play...

_Crap Shack…_

Lorelai pulled her jeep into the driveway then turned the car off.

Before getting out , she sat there... looking at her house..taking in every aspect of it.

She'll always remember the first time she walked through that door...

_A 27 year old lorelai was standing next to Rory who had just turned eleven less than a week ago. Lorelai surprised Rory for her birthday, telling her they had enough money to buy a house. Rory was more than thrilled so now they were house hunting with a realtor._

_They came across what was later known as the Gilmore house… it wasn't too big, no where near the size of her parents house, but it looked homey, welcoming, warm.. something her childhood home never was. _

_The realtor let the two of them in.. _

"_Mom, can I look around?" The 11 year old asked, wanting to explore new territory. _

"_Sure babe" She kept her eyes on her daughter until she disappeared into another room. Then Lorelai focused back on the realor who lead her through the living room. _

"_The family that owned this house left some furniture, as you can see…." Lorelai looked around the room and saw a shelf above the fireplace, a small desk by the window, and a cabinet that looked like it held a tv. _

"_Through this hallway there's a full bathroom.." the realtor opened the door to revel the bathroom . It wasn't too small, it had a tube, shower head, mirror above the sink and of course a toilet. She saw a small oval purple rug next to the tube, and the floor was covered with white tiles._

"_Then there's the kitchen…" She walked the few steps to the kitchen, following the realtor, and saw a counter with a stove at the end. Then a door that she assumed led to the back yard. She saw a white fridge a counter that had a sink in the middle. _

_She thought it was a nice kitchen, she would just need a table, which she thought she could get from Kim's Antiques._

"_Through here is a bedroom, which could be your daughter's…." Lorelai walked closer to the door and saw Rory opening draws of a what she thought her daughter could make into a book shelf if they moved in. The room was nice, space for a bed, and a dresser, maybe even a desk. There was a window and a closet, it wasn't a walk in.. but still a closet. _

"_Hey mom I could put my books in these draws, and maybe a tv on top.. oh and over there by a window we can get a desk.. can we buy this house, please, I really like it and it would be the perfect birthday present" Rory begged,staring at her mother with her big blue eyes and turning her lips to form a frown. _

_Proud that she's master the Lorelai Gilmore pout, Lorelai smiled down at her little girl.. she could never say no to that face, but there was still one issue to work out.. _

"_Well see sweets, I still gotta look around a bit"_

"_Ok.. can I go look around outside?"_

"_Yeah, just stay around the house"_

"_I will" With that Rory ran out of the house and through the front yard. _

"_It seems your daughter really likes the house"_

"_Yeah she does"_

"_Ok, well there's two more rooms to see upstairs.." Lorelai nodded and followed her ._

_She went upstairs and looked at a bed room and a bathroom. She defiantly liked what she saw, she thought the house was perfect, it had the room her and rory needed, plus rory loved it so that wasn't an issue, and after living in a shed for almost ten years, this was defiantly an upgrade. _

_After looking at the rest of the propety, the elder Gilmore was standing outside with Rory and the realtor._

"_So, what do you think of the house?"_

"_I think it's great.."_

"_Can we get it mom, please, can we get it?" Rory begged, bouncing forward on the balls of her feet. _

"_Now the family got a few offers but there looking for the best price, and with what your looking for, this house is defiantly in your price range, so you can put in a offer and ill get it the family"_

"_Ok… well put in an offer"_

"_Yes!" Rory screamed while jumping up and down _"_Were gonna live here now!" Rory cheered. _

"_Don't get your hopes up yet babe, we have to see if they'll take our offer"_

"_They will"_

"_And how do you know that" she said while smirking at her daughter_

"_Because I do" Rory said while smiling "This is gonna be our new house" _

Sure enough they bought the house and have been living in it ever since.

Rory was inside and she thought she herd her mom pull in the drive way. She got off the couch and went to investigate the noise.

"Mom" Lorelai was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear her daughter calling her. "Mom!" Rory said a little louder

"Oh… hey Rory" Lorelai smiled, coming back to the present.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, im fine.. just thinking"

"About what?"

"Do you remember when we first moved in?"

"…No, not really"

"Well we came here and you immediately loved this house"

"Really?"

"Yeah,.. " Lorelai smiled, glancing at her home" .. We walked in and you asked me if you could look around, I said yes and you ran into your room.. well what became your room, and when I checked on you were going on about how you had room for your books, and we could buy a desk... you begged me to buy the house, and we both loved it.. so we bought it"

"I was eleven right?"

"Yeah, you had just turned eleven and for your birthday I told you we had enough money to move out of the shed.. you were estatic." Lorelai smiled.

"It's a great house.. and now it's gonna be all mine" she said while smirking

"Yep.. it I'll be all yours"

_The Crap Shack.. _

Both went inside. Loreali going up to her room to unpack, and Rory, back to the living room to finish the movie she was watching.

_Upstairs..._

Lorelai's was basically.. the only thing that was left was her wedding dress and Luke's tux.

With care, she took them from the suitcase and hung them neatly in her closet.

Running her hand along her dress, she smiled, happy that everything was coming together.

"Hey mom!" Rory yelled at the foot of the stairs. " Im gonna go back to the apartment and call Logan!… ill be back later with my stuff."

"Ok!.." Lorelai yelled back" Bye hon!"

Even though her and Luke weren't moved out.. Rory was gonna start moving her stuff back in.

_**Meanwhile At Luke's…**_

Through all the excitement he totally forgot about April and Anna...but the new message on his machine reminded him.

"_Hey dad, it's April, I was suppose to come by the diner yesterday, but Caesar said you went away for a couple of days, call me when you get this, bye"_

He knew April liked Lorelai, he saw them at her birthday party, they both seemed to have fun, but he didn't know how Anna would react, not that that would change anything, but he didn't want to lose April. Anna was very protective of their daughter and he didn't know how she would react to this.. he knew talking to her was the only way to find out.

He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

..To be Continued….


	2. Grease Lightening!

_**The Seventh Season**_

_**Chapter Two: Grease Lightening!**_

_London…_

Logan walked out of yet another meeting with is father and his colleagues. His dad was preparing him for his future, sending him away to Europe for year, away from Yale, away from Collin and Finn, away from the Life and Death Barged, away from partying and drinking, and away from Rory. Did Mr. Huntzberger hate Rory, no. He felt Logan needed to grow up, he needed to stop having frivolous parties and doing things like jumping off a cliff. He thought the best way to do that was completely remove him from his environment... just like his father did for him.

"Hey Ace" Logan answered his cell.

"Hey Logan, how's London? I hear the weather there is great this time of the year, did you see any of the sites, cause there amazing.."

"Woah, slow down.." Logan smirked. " I've been doing nothing but going to meeting's since I got here, site seeing is defiantly out of the question"

"Im sorry I just miss you"

"I miss you too Ace"

"Good, oh and I have some news for you"

"What?"

"My mom and Luke got married yesterday"

"I thought their wedding was put on hold"

"It was, but they just decided to get married.. I don't really the know the details why, but two days ago my mom called me from Martha's Vineyard and she said that her and Luke were eloping so I headed over"

"That's great Ace"

"Yeah, the ceremony was beautiful, Sookie and I were there, even my grandparents showed up, I've never seen my mom so happy.. oh and you might wanna try and get your despoit back on the apartment"

"Why?"

"Because my grandparents are buying mom and Luke a house so im gonna stay in Stars Hollow.. keep the house in the family"

"I'll defiantly try and get my money back… speaking of your house I don't think I've never seen it before"

"I've never shown you the house?" Rory asked

"Not that i remember, but who knows, maybe all that tequila got to my head" Logan smirked

"No, I think your right.. so first thing when you get back from London, your getting the grand tour"

"Sounds good Ace"

_Meanwhile…_

Luke pulled up to the Nardini's and put his truck in park. He wasn't sure what he should say to Anna.. if he should just come out and say he got married, or if he should ease into it. He didn't know how his and Lorelai's marriage would affect his relationship with April.. he did know one thing, hiding it was defiantly not an option..he did that to Lorelai, he kept April from her for months. He didn't mean to, he just could never find the right time to tell her. Rory had just come back into her life, and she was ecstatic about the wedding plans finally going through, and he just couldn't do it, he couldn't tell her he had a daughter that he didn't know about for all these years. He didn't know how she would handle it, he just wanted her to be happy.

Grabbing his keys, Luke opened the door and got out of the car.

As he walked down the path leading to the store, he mentally prepared himself for the task ahead.

_Anna's Store..._

The bell above the door jingled as Luke entered the quiet store.

It didn't take long for him to spot Anna standing behind the counter.

"Hey, Anna" Luke greeted while approaching the register. Anna looked up from her bills and saw Luke.

"Luke.. what are you doing here?.., I thought you left town or something, you weren't at the diner when I went to drop April off yesterday"

"I know, that's what I need to talk to you about"

"Ok…." Anna said caustiously, a bit uncertain of what he could say.

"I wasn't at the diner for April because I was getting married"

"You're married?" Anna said, in a bit of shock

"Yes, im married... to Lorelai" He clarified.

"She was the women at April's birthday?" Luke nodded. April came walking downstairs and saw her mom and dad talking.

"Dad.. what are you doing here?"

"April…"

"April, your dad has something to tell you"

"Ok, im listening" April left the last step and walked closer to her parents.

"Ok,.. April, you remember Lorelai right? She was at your birthday party"

"Yeah, I remember.., she's your fiancé right?"

"_Just tell her, she likes Lorelai, she'll be happy for you" _"No not anymore.. she's, my wife" He said hesitantly.

"You got married!" April said with a smile on her face, Luke nodded, smiling back at her.

"That's great dad" April said, hugging him."Lorelai's great"

"Yeah, she is" Luke was so glad he told April, he wasn't sure what kind of reaction he would get out of her, and he was glad he got this one. He saw the way April acted around Lorelai at her party, and he could see they really got along, they acted like they knew each other for years, but he didn't know if April would be ok with him marrying her, with Lorelai becoming her stepmother.. but April couldn't of been more happy for her dad.

"Is that why you weren't at the diner yesterday?" April asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I should've called"

"It's ok.. can I come by the diner tonight?" April asked, wanting to make up for lost time.

"Im actually gonna be at Lorelai's pl…. our place, but you should come, im sure Lorelai wants to see you."

"Mom, can I go?" April asked, turning to face her mother.

The relationship that was obviously forming between Lorelai and April still scared Anna. Marriage still doesn't make things completely permanent, things can still happen, and Anna didn't want April getting attached. She also knew that April seeing Lorelai was inevitable now. Luke was married to Lorelai, Luke lived with her, which mean't April visiting Luke, also mean't April visiting Lorelai, and she couldn't do anything about that, she couldn't take April away from her dad.

"Mom?" Anna pulled away from her thoughts and looked at her daughter.

"Uh, yeah, you can go, just have her home by nine Luke" Luke nodded

_Crap Shack…_

Lorelai was sitting on the couch, hair up, glasses on, doing paper work for the Dragonfly, bills n' stuff... not Lorelai's cup of tea, or in her case, coffee, but it still had to get done.

"Hello" Lorelai said, answering the phone

"Hey Lorelai"

"Hey Luke, you almost done at the diner, my stomach's yelling at me for food"

"You like April right?, I mean you guys seem to really get along at her party?"

"Yeah, April's a great kid" "_What happened to talking about food?"_

"Good" Luke nodded to himself.

"Yeah, good.. so you almost done at the diner, cause I was serious when I said I was starving, I could die if I don't get food in my system"

"Im not at the diner"

"Oh good, so your on your way over?"

"Not yet, im at Anna's waiting for April to come out"

"Your at Anna's waiting for April to come out?" Lorelai repeated, confused.

"When we were at the Vineyard, April was suppose to come by the diner, so when we got back, I saw April left a message on my answering machine asking why I wasn't there, so I came by to tell her about us getting married, and she was thrilled so I invited her to eat over our place.. is that ok, cause if it's not I can just take her out to dinner."

"No, Luke, it's fine, she can come over anytime, Rory's on her way too, so we could do a movie night"

"Ok"

"So, im assuming since April knows were married, Anna does too"

"Yeah"

"Ok" "_In your face Anna! And you thought I wouldn't I get married, HA!"_

"Mom!" Rory called, walking through the front door

"Hey Luke, Rory's here, I'll see ya soon"

"Ok"

"Oh, and don't forget to pick up dinner"

"I wont" Luke smirked "Bye"

"Why does he need to pick up diner, he's at the diner, there's ton's of food there" Rory asked, sitting down next to her mom

"Because he's not at the diner"

"Where is he?"

"I'll give you one hint. it rhymes with.. smagini" Rory thought for a second

"Nardini? .. He's at April's?" The younger Gilmore asked, confused.

"Yeah, he said she was suppose to come by the diner yesterday, so now he's bringing her here"

"And you're ok with this right? the whole April thing?" Rory asked, wanting to make sure

"Yeah, I mean this is what I wanted.. I wanted Luke to include me in his life with April,and she's a great kid.. it's her mother that I have problems with"

"Well luckily it's only April who's coming over"

"Yeah.. hey I look decent right?" Rory looked at her mom, she was in grey sweats, and a green T, that said, _Everyone Loves an Irish Girl,_ she saw she was wearing her glasses, and her hair was in a high pony tail.

"You look fine mom" Rory assured her.

"Kay, oh and I told Luke we could do a movie night, so you can stay over right?"

"Yeah, I was probably just gonna stay the night anyway"

"Ok"

_A Little Later…_

Rory was in her room, unpacking some stuff, while Lorelai was straightening up a little bit.

"Lorelai" Luke called, walking through the front door.

Lorelai quickly pushed some crap that was on the floor, underneath the couch, then ran to the door.

"Hey.. hey April, it's nice to see you agian" Lorelai greeted her stepdaughter with a smile.

"Hey Lorelai,it's nice to see you too" April smiled back" I love your house" She said while looking around.

"That's right, you've never been here before, you want a grand tour?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Ok, follow me" Lorelai went to the living room, with April close behind, while Luke went to the kitchen to put the food down.

"Ok, this is the living room.. there's the couch, the t.v, table with the dirty monkey lamp.."

"Dirty monkey lamp?"

"Yeah.. see my mom got me candles for my birthday, or maybe it was Christmas, I don't remember, but anyway, I returned the candles and got that lamp.. if you look at it closely you'll get why it's dirty" April walked over the lamp and picked it up

"Yup, dirty"

"Yeah, well that's half the charm, anyway, upstairs is the good bathroom, and my bedroom ,you wanna go up?

"Yeah"

"Ok…" They went upstairs just as Luke was coming back to the living room, he saw them laughing while going up stairs, and a smiled spread across his face.

_Later, After Dinner…_

They all went into the living room to watch a movie, Luke moved the coffee table so there would be room for Rory and April to sit on the floor. They both had pillows leaned against the couch, and they rested their backs on them. Luke sat down on the couch while Lorelai went to the vcr and started looking through her movie collection.

"Ok, I got _Love story_, _Casablanca_, _Willy wonka_, _Dirty Dancing,_ _The Godfather_, which is probably too long, uhh, _Grease_, _Pirates of The Carribean_, _Lord of The Rings_, but I only have the first two.. although those are probably too long anyway, umm, we got, _The Mighty Ducks_, now those we have all three, uhh _Shall We Dance_, _His Girl Friday, Hard bodies, _but that's probably inapproriate" Lorelai laughed, thinking Anna wouldn't be too happy with her if she showed that to April" Umm, _Sixteen Candles, Charley's Angles, Titianic_, ooh , that one's probably too long too.. so any winners yet, or do I have to go through 50 other movies"

"Put _Grease_ in"

"Yeah, that's a classic" April said

"A very mockable classic" Rory added.

"You kool with _Grease_ Luke?" Lorelai glanced behind her.

"Yeah, it's fine" Luke was too tired to care what they were watching; he just wanted to site on the couch with Lorelai and just spend time with his family.

"Ok, _Grease_ it is" Lorelai put the tape in then went to her favorite spot on the couch. She layed her head against the side of Luke's chest, then layed her legs across the oppostie end of the couch. Luke put his arm around her, snaking it around her stomach and laying his hand on her thigh

_Later... _.

It was more than an hour later when Luke woke up. He looked down at Lorelai and saw she was out cold, then looked down at April and Rory and saw they were laying across the floor, asleep.

Luke lifted his arm from Lorelai's stomach and checked his watch.. it was 8:42, then he realized that April had to be home in 20 minutes. Luke sighed, not knowing whether he should wake April, or just call Anna and see if she could spend the night.

Carefully, he lifted Lorelai's head from his chest and layed the rest of her body across the couch. Then he grabbed the phone and went to the kitchen.

"Hello" Anna answered

"Hey, Anna, it's Luke"

"Hey Luke,.. is there a problem with April?"

"No, she fell asleep watching a movie, so I thought I'd just let her stay the night, tomorrow's saturday and she doesn't have school, right"

"Yes.." Anna hesitated

"Ok, so is it ok if she spend's the night, there's no sense in waking her up for no reason" Luke said, thinking logically.

"Yeah, it's fine" Anna said reluctantly

"Ok, great, ill drop her off tomorrow morning"

"Ok..bye"

Luke put the phone down and walked to the living room. He grabbed the throw that was on the couch, and spread it across Rory and April. Then he went over to Lorelai.

"Lorelai" Luke whispered "Lorelai, wake up" He nudged her gently.

"Hmmm" She mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Come upstairs, I don't want you to hurt your neck sleeping out here"

"No.. im fine" She said, keeping her eyes closed

"You're fine now, but you won't be in the morning"

"Too tiered"

Luke smiled as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Okay" He said softly as he lifted her up and carried her upstairs.

_Bedroom..._

When he got to their room, he carefully layed her on their bed, and she didn't budge.

"_Man, she really is tiered"_ Luke took his flannel off, then came his white undershirt.

After his clothes were discarded, he put sweats and an old green shirt on, then he got in bed next to Lorelai.

_Next Morning…._

Luke woke up a little after eight, which was late for him, but he didn't have to go to work, so he didn't set the alarm. He glanced over at Lorelai and saw she was still asleep.

When he went downstairs, he saw April and Rory were still out cold.

Quietly, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of O.J, then went in the shower and got done.

Once he was showered and dressed, he came out of the bathroom and saw Lorelai wasn't in bed. When he got downstairs, he saw Rory and April weren't on the floor. Then he heard laughing coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai said, when she saw him coming in.

"Hey.. you're up"

"Yeah"

"Im guessing you didn't cook anything"

"Me, cook.. good one Luke"

"Ok.. so anyone want breakfast?"

"I do" They all screamed.

Once everyone was fed and dressed, Luke took April back to Anna's.

"Hey mom" April said, walking through her mom's store, or house, however you wanna look at it.

"Hey April.. did you have fun?"

"Yeah"

"Good..why don't you go upstairs, I need to talk with your dad for a minute"

"Ok" April went upstairs.. but only halfway, wanting to hear what they were talking about

"Luke, this can't happen…"

To Be Continued…


	3. Movin On In, Movin On In

**The Seventh Season…Chapter Three…. Movin On In**

"This can't happen" Anna said

"What can't happen?" Luke asked, confused

"Listen, I know you and Lorelai are married and when April visits you, she's bound to see Lorelai, but she can't sleep over there, at least not for a while, this can still go wrong for you and Lorelai and I don't want April getting too attached. It's fine if she sees Lorelai sometimes, but she can't spend the night there."

"What if I want too!" April yelled while running down the stairs.

"April.."

"No mom, I like Lorelai, I should be able to visit her and I should be able to sleep over If I wanted to, but you never asked, I understand why you never let me meet your boy friends when I was younger, but im 13, and Lorelai is dad's wife, I should form some kind of relationship with her"

There was a moment of silence, no one knew what to say. Anna just starred at April, she's never seen her have an outburst like this before, expect for when she was a baby. She could see how much this mean't to her. All Anna ever wanted to do was keep her daughter safe, keep her from getting hurt, and she thought she was successfully doing that for the past 13 years. She thought by keeping her from getting to know certain people, who may not be there permanently , she would be helping her daughter, if she doesn't get attached, her feelings don't get hurt. She could see now though that things might have to change, April was getting older, and she couldn't keep her from things like this forever.

"April, go upstairs."

"But…"

"No buts, go upstairs, well talk in a minute" she said firmly. April turned around and ran upstairs. Once she was gone, Luke spoke up.

"Anna, this is how I almost lost Lorelai, I hid April from her for two months and that was a huge mistake, and then I didn't let her in, I didn't let her go near April, but I can't do that anymore. I won't lose Lorelai, I lost her once and im not going through that again, were married now Anna, and I know you're worried about April, but what Lorelai and I have is permanent, you don't have to worry about April getting too attached, because Lorelai isn't going anywhere"

"...So I guess April really likes Lorelai, huh?"

"Yeah, she does" Luke smiled.

"April is getting older, she's a teenager now, I guess I can't hid her from the big bad world forever" Luke just smiled, hoping Anna was going to allow this.

"I need to go talk to April" She gestured toward the stairs.

"Yeah, I should get going anyway"

"Luke, before you go.. if she wants to sleepover at your place…. She can…. Just not every weekend"

"Thanks Anna" She nodded and went upstairs.

_Crap Shack…_

Walking through the front door, Luke could't keep the smile from his face. Things with Anna went great.. a little rocky at the start.. but the end result was positive.

He knew if he had to, if Anna gave him no other choice.. he would fight for custody.. but he was relieved that, atleast so far, it wasn't coming to that.

" Luke.. is that you?" Lorelai called, her when she herd someone walk through the front door.

"Yeah, im back" He answered, walking through the living room and rounding the couch to sit beside her.

"So you dropped April off?" She asked, putting her magazine down.

"Yeah, she's home"

"Good.. Oh, and I called my mom, she said we could meet her at the house in an hour, she's bringing her realtor so if we like the house, they can sign the check today."

"Ok" Luke nodded.

"So.. Anna was ok with April staying over last night?" Lorelai asked caustiously, hoping that nothing would come of last night.

"Yeah she was fine with it" Luke confirmed "You were a big hit with her.. April" He clarified. Lorelai smiled.

"Hey, are you okay with the idea of April staying over once in a while.. a couple weekends here and there?" He asked.

"Luke, you don't have to ask, April's your daughter, she can come over anytime she wants"

"Thanks Lorelai.. for dealing with all of this"

"Don't thank me, kiss me" Luke smiled and kissed his wife.

_About an Hour Later…_

Driving along the side walk, Luke brought the car to a stop, then took his keys out from the ignition.

.. "Wow" Luke awed when the house came into view.

"Yeah wow" rory repeated, amazed by the site before her.

"It's beautiful" Lorelai said, not able to take her eyes off it.

"Lorelai!" Emily called, exiting the house and walking across the porch. Richard, and their realtor, Sara, followed behind.

"Hey mom" Lorelai answered, reaching for her husband's hand, which he imediatly interlocked with her's.

"Hello Rory" Emily greeted with a smile." I wasn't aware you were coming"

"Mom dragged me along" Rory smiled.

"Duh" Lorelai retored "I can't go and do something as big as buying a house without getting my daughter's approval first" Rory smirked.

"Of course" Emily put on a smile. "Lorelai, Luke.. this is Sara, our realtor"

"Hi Sara" Lorelai said while putting out her free hand for Sara to shake, which she did.

"So if you'd like, we could get started on the tour and you can make a decision on the house"

"That sounds great" Luke smiled.

"Ok, follow me" Lorelai went first, followed by Luke, who's hand she was still holding, then her daughter and parents followed.

_The House... _

Sara opened the front door and as soon as they walked through the threshold, they saw a stair case on their left hand side. It had a wood top on each stair that was covered by a carpet, only leaving the ends of the wood visible.

Lorelai looked to her right and saw what she assumed was the living room, it wasn't furnished or anything, but it had a dark blue rug that covered a good portion of the area.

"What would you like to see first, the upstairs or the downstairs?"

"Upstairs!" Lorelai shouted, excitment filled her tone.

"Ok" Sara grinned.

First they walked seven steps which led to a small area of flat floor, then the stairs made a slight turn which were followed by four more stairs.

When they reached the top, they were standing at the start of a hallway.

"Ok, so there's four bedrooms, and two bathrooms, both of them full bathrooms.. now this door..: Sara said as she opened it.. " was a kid's room so it would be prefect if you have children"

Lorelai and Luke walked in. The room wasn't too big, but not too small either, it was the perfect size for a child. The walls were a light green, but could be changed if they didn't like it.

"That door slides open and is a closet" Sara said, pointing to a door on the right side of the room "And there's plenty of room for a bed against that wall.. or whichever wall you'd like.. this room is a nice size too, so besides a dresser, you could easily fit a desk as well.. now the other bedrooms look pretty much like this, but the master bedroom.." Sara smiled.

"Oh kool, a master bedroom" Lorelai said, excited about the thought .

Sara showed them of the rest of the bedrooms pretty quickly, and the bathroom, which had a tub/shower, toilet, sink.. classic bathroom. Then they got to the master bedroom, which was at the end of the hallway.

_Master Bedroom... _

"This room is one of the best in the house" The realtor said as she opened the door. Everyone walked in, following Sara.

"Now, you can fit a queen size bed in here .. and there's a walk in closet over there.. and this door leads to the bathroom. She opened the door to reviel a beautiful room.. it had a double sink with a circular mirror above each. There was a shower in the corner, almost twice the size that the one Lorelai had a home. And what really caught Lorelai's eye was the jaquzzi.

"Someone pinch me cause I must be dreaming" Rory obeyed and pinched her mother

"Hey, what'd you do that for!" Lorelai pouted, bringing her hand to her arm where it was pinched.

"You said, and I quote, " someone pinch me" , so I did"

"Well I wasn't being serious"

"Oh.. oops." Rory smirked. Lorelai just gave her a look.

"So you like the bathroom, huh?" Sara asked

"Like it? I love it!"

"And there's one more thing" Emily grinned, nowing what Sara was going to show them. They left the bathroom then walked a few steps which led to a sliding door. When Sara opened it, they walked out on a balcony that over looked the 3 acres of land they had the option of owning. " The balcony wasn't too big, but enough to fit a small table.

"Oh my god" Lorelai gasped while walking further out on the balcony.

"I thought you would like this Lorelai" Emily said with a smile.

"I do mom.. Luke, isn't this amazing" She awed.

Luke looked around and saw a field of of what seemed like endless grass. As his eyes continued to scan his surroundings, they stopped on a small lake that had a bridge going across it. .

As he continued to search, he spotted a small table on the far end.

"Lorelai, look over there" he said while pointing to the stable.

"Hey, I could bring the horses from the inn here!"

"So, how are we liking the house so far" the realtor asked.

"Were loving it... right Luke" She turned to her husband, asking for confirmation.

"You bet" He said, then gave her a quick kiss and the gang followed Sara back downstairs.

_Downstairs..._

"Okay, " Sara started, leading them down the last stair." This is the living room.. it isn't furnished.." She said hesitantly, unsure if that would harm her chances of making a sale.

"It's okay" Luke waved off, knowing they have furniture at home.. and if need be, he'd buy more.

Sara nodded with a smile. "If you'll follow me.." Everyone nodded, following her down the hard wood floor that led into a beautiful kitchen.

There were marble tiles on the floor,a beautiful marble counter in the middle of with a wooden top,that had cushioned stools around it. There was a sterling silver dishwasher which was connected to the counter that lined the perimeter of the room.

"Wow.. you must be in heaven" Lorelai turned to Luke.

"It's a great kitchen" he said while letting his eyes follow around the counter.

"Im glad you like it" Sara smiled, happy with the response the house was getting. " Now over here is the dinning room... the family left the table, it can seat ten" Once everyone saw the small room, the realtor led them back through the kitchen, then out a screen door, to the back yard. If you looked up, you could see the balcony that led from the master bedroom.

"Ill give you a few minutes to think this over.. I'll be over there" Sara said while pointing near the door.

"Luke, can we get it.. please" Lorelai pouting.

"Put the lip away"

"That all depends.. do I need to do some begging?" She asked, fully ready to pull out the big guns.

"No, you don't"

"So were getting the house? Lorelai asked while smiling and jumping slightly

"Yes" He nodded, holding back a laugh at his wife's eagerness.

"Yes! yes! yes!... Thank you soo much mom and dad" She turned to her parents. "We love the house"

"You're welcome Lorelai" Richard thanked his daughter "Im gonna go write a check out for Sara"

"And say hello to the new owner of the crap shack" Lorelai smiled toward her daugther.

"Now maybe the place u'll stay clean"

"Hey! It.. yeah, maybe" Lorelai shrugged.

".. You bought a house." Rory awed, admiring their new home.".. I can't believe it.."

"Yeah" Lorelai smirked, joining Rory's gaze. "And there's enough bedrooms for you to have one.. my baby can come and visit me anytime she wants" Lorelai said while hugging Rory

"Wow, I get my own house, and a new room.. today's my lucky day"

"Mine too" Lorelai said with a grin.

A week had gone by, a week of packing, and boxing.. but finally everything was done. It was Saturday afternoon, and Luke had rented a moving truck to get everything to the new house. They were taking some of the furniture they had in the crap shack and leaving some to Rory. They took their bed, dressers, desk that was in the living room, and a few more big things.. and of course a bunch of smaller things.. then there was Lorelai and Luke's clothes... Luke didn't have too much, but Lorelai..well her stuff alone took at least seven boxes, and that was just clothes and shoes.

Everyone was meeting at the new house to start moving in, Emily, Richard, Rory, Sookie, Jackson, Martha, Davey, Luke even bought April along.

All the men were moving the big furniture, while the women moved the small boxes. April stayed inside with Martha and Davey, who were in a play pen in the living room that Sookie set up.

About half the day went by and all the stuff was brought in, expect for a few things.. everything else was getting set up around the house. Lorelai and Luke were unpacking things in their bedroom, when Lorelai ran to the bathroom.

Luke followed and found her sitting on the bathroom floor, next to the toilet.

"You were throwing up again, weren't you?" Lorelai nodded

"Lorelai you were doing this all day yesterday, you should go the doctor"

"I will" She said while slowly getting up. Luke took her arm and helped her keep her balance

"Im gonna get some water"

"Then you're gonna lay down for a while"

"No Luke, we have to finish unpacking" She protested.

"Everything's in the house, all the heavy things are set up, it's just the small crap..which can wait" He said firmly

"Hey, my stuff is not crap!"

"99 percent of it is"

"Im too nausea's to argue with you" She said lamely, heading for the door. ".. Water.. " She muttered before leaving the room.

Walking down the stairs, Lorelai kept her hand on her stomach, trying to prevent the rest of her lunch from making a second appearance.

"Hey" Sookie greeted when she saw her best friend enter the kitche.

"Hey" Lorelai replied, walking past her friend to get a water bottle from the fridge. "I wanna puke, yet that looks very apetizing right now"

"What?.." She asked, confused. ".. The apple?" She

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded. "Did you bring that over here"

"Yeah, I bought some for me and the kids.. why?"

"Can I have one?"

"Are you serious?" Sookie asked, shock covering her face.

"Ye… oh my god!"

"What!"

"Tell Luke ill be right back!" She said while running through the hallway

"Where are you going?" But it was too late, Lorelai was already out the door.

_Convience Store..._

When she got to the store, she went straight for the pregnancy tests and grabbed three, then ran to the bathroom. She wanted to go home and do it with Luke, but she was just too excited.

After peeing on the three sticks she put them down and waited, which, unfortunetly, was something that she depised.

As she sat on the covered toilet seat, she couldn't help but get lost in her day dreams.

She could see her child running around the lawn, playing with Anka

. She could see Luke showing her how to play baseball.

Then she realized that she pictured a girl. She didn't really picture exact features, but her mind went straight to seeing a little girl... she wanted a girl, she would love a boy too, but secretly... she wanted a girl.

It wasn't that she had some hidden loath for the male species, she just knew nothing about little boys. That was it, plain and simple.. she didn't know how to raise a son.. how to be a mother to a little boy. Granted, she's been around Sookie and Davy, she's seen her best friend's parenting techniques, the basic's.. girls and boys weren't all that different at the infant stage.. but the truth was, she was a bit scared to have a boy.. having a girl.. well it would be a comfort zone.. she knew how to raise a baby girl.. she has raised a baby girl. She knew how to bond with a girl.. a boy.. well that would be new territory.

She couldn't help but see a little girl sitting in front of her while riding a horse.

She saw her fishing with her dad by the lake.

She saw herself sitting on the couch with the little girl, watching tv.

She saw herself in her daughters room telling her a bed time story.

She saw herself with Luke and the little girl sitting around the dinning room table eating dinner.

About a million different scenes played out in Lorelai's mind and she loved them all.. now she just had to see what the tests say.

Her phone had beeped, indicating the alarm she had set for when they'd be done.

Slowly, she stood up and leaned over the test's...

… To Be Continued… PLEASE REVIEW ! hope you all liked that


	4. Pink or Blue ?

**A/N: Wow, I cant believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter, you guys are the best.. Oh and one mistake I made, she didn't go to Hartford convience store, she went to one that was right outside Stars hollow, so like five minutes from their house. Anyway, on with the story**

**The Seventh Season… Chapter Three…Pink or Blue?**

Lorelai couldn't believe what she was seeing, all three tests, they all said the same thing... she just couldn't believe it.

_Mean while, Danes Home…_

When Lorelai left to get some water, Luke continued to unpack the box that was in front of him. After waiting about ten minutes, he thought it was taking Lorelai a pretty long time just to get a water bottle. . He assumed that she was probably talking to Rory or something, but then of course Lorelai's voice flashed through his mind...

_"Luke, you know what they say about people who assume things, you make an ass out of you and me..." _Shaking his head at the memory, look dropped his box cutter on the bad and made his way downstairs.

_Second Floor.._

"Hey Rory, is your mom in the kitchen?"

"No..." Rory shook her head. "She left about ten minutes ago"

"She left?" Luke asked. Rory nodded

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, she left so quick.. Sookie might know, she came from the kitchen" Luke pointed to the next room while looking at Rory, who nodded her head in confirmation that Sookie was in the kitchen

_Kitchen..._

"Hey Sookie, do you know where Lorelai went?"

"No, but she told me to tell you that she'd be right back"

"Do you think she has her cell with her?"

"Probably, she grabbed her purse while she was running out of here" Luke nodded while walking out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. They didn't have any of the phones hooked up yet, so he had to use his cell to get a hold of his wife.

_On The Road.._

Lorelai was driving home when she herd the tune to, _Im a Barbie Girl._

She dug through her purse, keeping her eyes focused on the road as she fished around for her phone.

Flipping it open, she glanced down at the caller id.. it was Luke.

She knew she should answer it, if she didn't, Luke would worry about her, but she couldn't, she had to talk to Luke, but not over the phone.

_The House…._

"Damn it" Luke scoffed while throwing his phone on the bed. "Where the hell is she?" He asked himself as he headed downstairs.

"Rory, if anyone asks, ill be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to check up on the diner" Rory nodded. Luke didn't want to worry her, not until he knew for sure something was wrong, so he took off to look for his wife, which was cut short after he opened the front door.

"Lorelai" She looked up at him while she continued to walk closer to the house

"Where were you, I tried calling your cell, but no one answered"

"I know"

"You know? "Luke shook his head. " If you knew, why didn't you answer the phone"

"Luke?" She called softly

"What?"

"Im pregnant" She said, matching her previous tone

"You're what?" He asked, not sure if he herd her clearly

"Im pregnant" She said a little louder

"You're pregnant" He asked with excitement in his voice. She nodded, a huge grin plastered across her face

"How do you know?"

"I want to the store and took a test... well I took three tests, and they all came out the same, the little pink strip going across it.. I have the tests if you wanna see them" She looked toward her purse, ready to pull out the test.

"No that's okay.." He stopped her, gently taking her hands. " I cant believe this.." Luke awed. "You're pregnant?" He asked again

"Yeah..." Lorelai nodded, a smile playing on her lips. " Im pregnant"

"This is amazing" He said while pulling her into a hug

"So im guessing your happy about this?" She asked while locking her arms around him.

"Yeah, im happy"

Lorelai smiled agianst Luke's shoulder, glad that he was happy about this.

"We're gonna have a baby" She whispered. Luke smiled, pulling her closer.

_Inside..._

"Hey, you're back.. that was quick" April greeted when she saw her father walk through the door.

"Yeah" Rory agreed. "And mom where were you?" She asked.

Lorelai glanced at Luke, he nodded, showing her that now was the perfect time to tell everyone.

"Im pregnant!" She screamed

"You're pregnant!" Rory asked while standing up

"Yeah!" Lorelai couldn't keep the smile from her face. Rory ran to her mom and they both started jump up and down.

"Come up April, join the fun" Lorelai called to her step daughter. April smiled, walking toward the pair. "You're gonna have a little half brother or sister"

"Or both" April pointed out.

"What?"

"You could have twins, or triplets, even quadruplets, you know the female carries the gene for the amount of babies that will be born, does your family have a high number of triplets that were born?"

"I have no idea, but that would kool, and weird, wow, three babies at once, that's a lot of diapers"

"How many diapers could it be?" Luke asked, knowing Lorelai tended to over aggatrate about a lot of things.

"Luke, do you know how many times a baby goes?" He shook his head.

"Well it's a lot, like 50 times a day...a lot"

"50 times?" Luke asked, knowing she couldn't be serious

"Ok, maybe not 50, but they crap in their diapers, a lot, and times that by three...that's a lot of crap"

"Ok, can we please stop talking about this?" Rory asked, getting a little grossed out

"Ok, ok... oh crap, my parents are still here aren't they?"

"Yeah, their outside talking to Jackson, why?"

"No reason… I just… I don't know how they'll react to this"

"To what?" Luke asked

"To me being pregnant… I remember when I told them about Rory, defiantly not one of their best days.. no offense sweetie"

"None taken" Rory said

"I just don't know if they'll be happy for me and I don't want them to ruin this, this is something that should be celebrated, and I don't need Adolf an Hiter raining on my parade" Lorelai pouted in protest.

"Oh, hey Martha" Rory smiled at the little girl who was pulling on her jeans" Come on April, duty calls" Rory picked up the baby and her and April went back to the living room to play with the kids.

"Lorelai, Rory was different, you were sixteen when you had her, you're a grown women now, a married women, having a baby comes with that, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does, but keep in mind that my parents never approve on anything I do"

"Lorelai, they did buy this house for us, why else would they buy such a big house, if they didn't think we'd have kids"

"Look at the house my parents live in Luke, there's like 20 rooms that aren't used, just because we have a few extra rooms means nothing"

"But im sure they'll be happy about getting another grand child"

"Normal people would be happy about that, but I don't know about Emily and Richard Gilmore… do you mind if we just.. wait a few days to tell them"

"A few days?"

"Yeah, I thought we could do it at Friday night dinner, those things are already hell, so adding this wont be a big deal"

"If you really wanna wait, well wait, but I think you should just tell them now, the longer you wait, the harder it gets"

"I know, but I just need to be happy about this.. I don't want them to ruin it yet"

"Ok" He gave her a quick kiss

"Well I guess we should go back to unpacking"

"You're not unpacking"

"But Luke there's still a ton of boxes that need to be emptied" She protested.

"I know, but you're gonna rest for a while, ill unpack"

"Luke, im not sick, im pregnant, I can still help out"

"You were throwing up all day, you're gonna rest for a while" He said firmly

"Fine, but don't complain when I fall asleep and you're still working"

"I won't"

"Of course I wont be able to hear you because ill be asleep, as per your request"

"Just keep walking crazy lady"

"Okaayyy" Lorelai sang. "Whatever you say"

_Later.. Bedroom.._

It was around ten and every one had left hours ago. There were still a few boxes that still need to be unpacked, Lorelai told Luke a thousand times that if he let her help him, it would've all been done by now, but Luke didn't care about that, just that she got the rest she needed. And he wasn't working alone, everyone helped out and there was only a little left to do.

And Lorelai being, well… Lorelai, only slept for about 20 minutes, feeling like she was missing something if she kept sleeping.

When she woke up Luke made her stay in bed, so she just watched him unpack, while her mind drifted off again. It all seemed so real now. Everything she was thinking about in the store, it was all going to happen. She would have the little boy or girl running around the yard, going fishing with luke, riding horses at the Inn,watching tv in the living room, gathered around the dinning room table for dinner. She couldn't believe that this was all happening. She was so afraid that'd she'd wake up and everything good's that happen to her would just turn out to be a dream.

All she knew was that if it was a dream, she hoped that she would never wake up.

Now, hours later, Lorelai was laying next to Luke. She was laying flat on her back, while Luke was on his side, with a hand on her stomach, slowly moving it a circular pattern.

"Luke you cant be serious!" Lorelai whined

"I am serious"

"Luukkkeee you know I cant go two hours without cofffee, how do you expect me to go nine months" she whined

"Lorelai, coffee is bad for the baby, we already talked about this at the vineyard, you agreed to have no coffee"

"Damn your memory"

"You're not having coffee" He said firmly. " Unless it's decaff, that's all you're getting"

"Fine.. but I wont be happy about it"

"As long as the baby's healthy"

"So you don't care about your wife's happiness?"

"I care about your happiness, I just don't want our kid to have two heads"

"Fine, no coffee" Luke gave her look that showed he didn't believe her

"I promise, no coffee" She threw her hands up in defense.

"You can have decaff" He promised, hoping that would make her feel better.

"It's not the same" She pouted in a whisper.

"As soon as the baby's out, you can have as much coffee as you want"

"Im holding you to that"

"Fine with me"

"Oh, I need to make an appointment with my gyno"

"For the baby?"

"Yeah, just to make a hundred percent sure that I really am pregnant"

"Well make one tomorrow"

"Hopefully I can actually get one for tomorrow too, get this done as quick as possible, remind me to call the Inn.. Oh crap!" Lorelai yelled, sitting up.

"What?" Luke asked, also sitting up.

"Sookie" She groaned. " I didn't tell Sookie about the baby"

"Rory told her"

"Rory told her?"

"Yeah.. and don't worry, she did it after your parents left so they didn't hear anything"

"Really?" She asked. Luke nodded. " But I wanted to tell her" Lorelai whined.

"Well the important thing is that she knows"

"I guess" Lorelai went to lay back down but she saw Paul Anka trying to open the balcony door with his nose.

"Where you going?" He asked, watching her get up.

"Paul Anka wants to go outside" She smiled, opening the door for her dog.

_Balcony..._

"Isnt this amazing?" She asked when she felt her husband's arms snake around her waist. "You, me, soon to be baby, Paul Anka, there's Rory and April too, but were starting a family here, and we have a new house, that we didn't have to pay a dime for by the way... it's just all so amazing"

"Paul Anka.." Luke grumbled when the dog licked his ankle.

_Next Day… Diner... _

Getting lucky, Lorelai was able to score an appointment for this afternoon. Now she was just dropping by the diner to pick up her husband.

"Ooh Lucas" She sang as she walked through the door.

"Don't call me that" He said while pulling his order pad out from his jeans and leaving it on the counter.

"Yeah yeah, now get that cute but of yours over here, we got somewhere to be"

"Don't call me cute"

"I didn't call you cute, I called your butt cute"

"And there's a difference?"

"Yep"

"You need help"

"I know"

_Gynecologist Office…_

Lorelai was laying in the chair while the nurse was taking some blood. Luke sat next to her on a silver stool, holding her hand as they drew the blood.

"Okay Mrs Danes" The nurse finished up, putting a bandage over her arm. " I just have to get this to the lap and we'll have your results."

"Thank you" Lorelai smiled.

About ten minutes went by until Doctor Wyatt came back with the test results.

"Congratulations Mrs Danes, your about six weeks pregnant"

"Six weeks.. wow" Luke awed.

"Thank you Doctor Wyatt"

"You're welcome. now we just have to perform an ultra sound then you're free to go"

_Friday Night Dinner…._

She knew this day would come, a week doesn't last forever, but as she stood next to Luke, both staring at the intimidating door that led to her parents house, she was wishing she had the power to manipulate time.

"You know, it's not too late, we can turn around a make a run for it" Lorelai offered.

"Were not making a run for it, now ring the bell"

"No" she said like a five year old who just got told to go sit in time out.

"Lorelai…" Luke sighed

"Don't Lorelai me.. ringing that bell is like opening the gates to hell, I won't do it!" She shouted.

"Fine, ill do it" Luke reached over and pressed his index finger to the small metal button.

"Luukkkee" Lorelai whined. "You wanna go to hell? Because that's what's on the other side of that door, hell! And it isnt pretty!"

"Lorelai.." He warned.

"What, you've been in there, you know what it's like.. hell! pure hell!" She yelled at the door.

"Lor..."

"Lorelai! Luke!" Emily greeted cheerfully as she opened the door.

"Hi mom" Lorelai put on a smile. "No maid tonight?" She asked.

"Oh, don't even get me started"

"Ookay"

"Would you like a drink?" Emily asked as she led them through the foyer and into the living room.

"Water for me" Lorelai answered.

"Water?" The elder Gilmore questioned, knowing that wasn't her usual drink.

"Yeah" Lorelai confirmed.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Fine mom" Emily just shook her head and poured the water

"Luke, would you like a drink?"

"Water's fine" Luke said, thinking it would be better if he asked for water too.

"Alright:" Emily gave them their drinks and sat down just as Richard was coming in.

"Luke, Lorelai, you're here" Richard said cheerfully as she went to the drink cart.

"Yes we are, hi dad"

"Hello Lorelai"

"Well now that you're both here, I.. we.." She corrected. " Have something to tell you" She gestured between her and Luke.

"Ok, were listeneing" Emily said

"Ok well, im nervous enough, so im just gonna go straight to it.. " She took a deep breathe. "Mom, dad.." She looked between them. "Im pregnant."

.. To Be Contiued…. **Please Review!**


	5. Pushing,and Hurting,and Screaming,oh my

**A/N: Before I start his, last chapter I made a mistake, Lorelai was really close to three weeks pregnant, not one, sorry, ok here you go**

**The Seventh Season.. Chapter Five… The Pushing, and the Hurting, and the Screaming**

"……Mom, dad, im pregnant"

"Your pregnant?" Emily asked

"_And here it comes" _"Yes, im pregnant"

"Well this is wonderful news" Richard says

"_It's wonderful news, I must be hearing things, did those words just come out of my dad's mouth?"_

"Yes it is" Emily agreed with a smile on her face

"_Ok, I must be in the wrong house" _"So you guys are happy about this?"

"Of course we are Lorelai, why do you think we bought you a house that big, we expected that you and Luke would have children"

"Told ya" Luke whispered, Lorelai just glanced at her side and narrowed her eyes at him

"So when are you due Lorelai?"

"Im due on March 10th" Lorelai said, still not believing what was going on. Her parents, who have never accepted a decision she's made, are actually happy about his, either that or they were great actors, she was still getting over the shock of this whole night _"I guess Luke was right, I could've told them days ago, oh well I know for next time"_

"Mrs Gilmore, diner is ready" The cook said while coming out into the living room, normally it would be a maid, but there wasn't a maid tonight.

"Thank you, come everyone, let's eat."

**Danes House.. Later…**

Lorelai and Luke were laying in bed watching _A Baby Story, _on TLC. Luke was sitting up against the head board, while lorelai was laying in between his legs, with her head resting on his chest.

"Its all coming back to me"

"What's all coming back to you" Luke asked

"Labor, going through labor"

"Ah"

"The pushing and the hurting, and the screaming, it all sux"

"It seems like it" Luke said while looking at the screen, the mother who was on tv looked like she was in a lot of pain

"And then it takes forever to lose all that baby fat"

"How long did it take you with Rory"

"About two months to lose it completely"

"Oh"

"Aww look, the baby's out…. And it's a girl!"

"That's what a baby looks like when it comes out?" Luke asked while making a weird face while his eyes were on the tv, Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at her husband.

"Don't worry Luke, once they clean it up a little, it looks like the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Oh yeah, defiantly looks better now" Luke said, after seeing the baby after she was cleaned up.

"She's so cute, I remember Rory when she first came out. The doctor put her on my chest and she made this cute little scrunched up face, and she reached her little hand up at me, I just couldn't believe I had a baby, Rory was my daughter, it felt weird at first, having a baby, I mean I was still a kid, and I was responsible for another life, but she was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I cant believe im doing it again, im gonna have another baby.. your gonna make a great dad for little no name here" She said while tilting her head so she was facing him.

"I hope so"

**The Next Morning, Dragonfly…**

"Soookkkiieee" Lorelai whined while walking through the kitchen.

"Hey Lorelai" Sookie said while mixing a salad.

"So far I've gone five days without coffee and look at me, any second now my body's just gonna stop functioning, your gonna walk out there and find a dead body laying across the lobby, I need my coffee!"

"I thought Luke was letting you have decaff"

"Oh he is, but decaff's just a cheap imitation of coffee, it does nothing for me" She whined while laying her head on the counter.

"Oh hey, how'd the thing with your parents go last night?"

"It went great"

"It went great?" Sookie asked, a little surprised by Lorelai's answer.

"Yeah, my parents were thrilled about it"

"Wow, hey, speaking of telling people, have you told the town yet, I didn't tell anyone because I wasn't sure if you wanted me too"

"No…man I totally forgot about that"

"So no one else knows yet?"

"Just you, Rory, my parents, and April.. oh and Jackson, he knows right, I haven't spoken to him since last week"

"Yeah he knows, but he hasn't told anyone"

"I really have to think about this, I mean after the wedding, we just told Patty and the whole town knew within five minutes"

"Patty's good"

"Yeah she is, I don't know though, I feel like I should change it up a little, go about this a different way"

"Hey! You could go door to door telling people, girl scouts do it all the time"

"As fun as that sounds, I hate exercise..i'lll just talk to Luke" 

"Let me know which way you go"

"Will do.. so you gonna watch Desperate Housewives tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

"Me neither, tomorrow's the big season finale! Lorelai said while jumping in her seat ( remember this is early june, so shows are ending)

**Later, Luke's…**

"Kirk, you've been sitting there for 10 minutes, do you know what you want yet?"

"I can't decide between the ham sandwich, or the bologna sandwich, which one would you chose Luke?"

"How about just getting a ham AND bologna sandwich"

"You can do that?" Kirk asked with a serious face.

"Yes kirk, believe it or not, both bologna and ham can be on the same sandwich"

"Ok, a ham and bologna sandwich please" Luke just sighed while writing down the order than giving it to Caesar.

"Luke, you have to help me!" Lorelai yelled while running through the diner.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, getting panicked.

"Sookie wouldn't let me have any coffee" Lorelai whined

"That's why you came yelling through my diner?"

"Yes" She said quietly

"You can't have coffee" Luke said, saying every word slowly.

"Luuuukkkeee"

"Lorelai, we made this deal at the vineyard, we discussed itt last week, you are not having coffee until the baby comes out" He said firmly.

"Fine, I give up"

"Finally"

"Your mean… now kiss me" She said with a smile that Luke couldn't resist, so he leaned over the counter and kissed his wife.

"Hey kirk" Lorelai said, noticing that he was sitting two seats down.

"Hello Lorelai, can I ask you a personnel question?"

"Yes" She answered, suspicious of what Kirk would ask

"Do you enjoy the dating life, or the married life more?"

"Well married life defiantly has it's perks"

"Really, prey tell"

"For one, sleeping in the same bed makes much more time for having…"

"Lorelai…" Luke warned "…" Do not finish that sentence"

"Sorry Kirk, your just gonna have to find out on your own"

"And that's the way it should be" Luke said while getting kirks order from Caesar.

"Hey Luke, could we talk upstairs for a minute?"

"Yeah, Caesar im taking five"

"Ok boss"

**Upstairs….**

"If this is about coffee, the answer is still no"

"It isn't about coffee, it's about the baby"

"What about the baby, is something wrong!" Luke said while running the few steps to her and putting one hand on her back and the other on her stomach.

"No Luke, the baby's fine" Lorelai said while putting her hand over his.

"Oh, you scared me half to death"

"Sorry, but about the baby, I was talking to Sookie earlier and she got me thinking, we haven't told everyone yet"

"We haven't told everyone what?"

"About the baby, the only people who know were pregnant are Rory, my parents, April, Sookie, and Jackson, shouldn't we tell the rest of the town?"

"Yeah, not that's any of their business"

"In Stars Hollow, everything is everyone's business, you should know this Luke, you live here"

"So should we just tell Patty?"

"I was thinking about that too, we used Patty to get the news around about the wedding, hey, I have an idea, there's a town meeting tonight, I could tell everyone there"

"But than I'd have to go to the meeting"

"You don't have to go"

"I don't?"

"No, I can go and spread the news on my own, I know how much you hate town meetings"

"There pointless, it just ends up with Taylor complaining about his problems, and using the meetings as an excuse to fix them:

"Well that's Taylor, so how about I go to the meeting and I'll meet you at the house when im done, April's coming over tonight right?"

"Yeah at seven"

"Ok, so I get off at work by eight, then ill shoot over to the meeting which is at 8:30, and I should be home before nine"

"Are you sure your ok going alone?"

"Yeah, ill be fine, besides April's coming over tonight, I'll just go, tell them about the baby, then meet you at the house, ok?"

"Yeah, I should get back to work"

"Yeah, I should too"

"Bye, make sure your mommy doesn't have any coffee" Luke said while looking at Lorelai's stomach.

"Yes because the baby, who's still in my stomach and is the size of a peanut, can stop me from having coffee, no that's your job"

"I just want a healthy baby"

"I know, and I love you, even though you took my caffeine"

"Good to know"

**Danes Home…**

"Hey April" Luke said as he opened the front door.

"Hi dad"

"Your gonna drop her off tomorrow morning right, or do you need me to pick her up, because I can, the store's closed tomorrow, so it wouldn't be a problem"

"No Anna, it's fine, I can drop her off"

"Ok, bye April"

"Bye mom" Anna waved one last goodbye, then headed out.

"So…" Luke said, not really knowing what to do. Every other time he spent time with April, it was at the diner and April would always be busy with homework or something, and last time April had come over, Lorelai was there and she really took over as the host.

"So.." April said, looking around

"Did you have dinner yet, cause I can make you something" luke asked, after glancing at the kitchen.

"Yeah, I ate at home"

"Oh" Luke said while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Do you have homework you need help with?"

"No, I did all my homework yesterday"

"Hey, you haven't seen the whole yard yet, have you?" April shook her head.

"You want to see it?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Ok" Luke said, a little relieved that he figured out something to do.

**Town…**

It was 8:37 and Lorelai was running across the street to Miss Patty's. She got stuck at work and was late for the meeting, now normally, she wouldn't care too much about being late, but the next town meeting was in two weeks and she just wanted to tell everyone now.

"Lorelai, your late" Taylor said when he saw her come in.

"I know Taylor"

"You know the rules Lorelai, there are penalties for being late

"I know Taylor" She said while walking to the podium.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?"

"I just have to make a quick announcement Taylor, than it's all yours" Lorelai saw he was about to speak again, so she just went right ahead with what she had to do.

"Sorry for taking over here, but I just have something to share with you all…. She took a breathe… im pregnant" The second she finished her last word, she bolted outta there, knowing they would all bombard her with questions. She closed the door to Miss Patty's then turned around to go home, when she nearly bumped into someone.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

… To be Continued.. ok, there's the whole chapter, and im back, I didn't die.


	6. No Bed, No Deal

**The Seventh Season.. Chapter Six…No Bed, No Deal**

**Ok, quick A/N before I start this chapter, It's june now, Lorelai is two months pregnant, and is due on January 10, just wanted to clear that up, ok on with the story. **

"_Lorelai, what are you doing?"_

"_I just have to make a quick announcement Taylor, than it's all yours" Lorelai saw he was about to speak again, so she just went right ahead with what she had to do._

"_Sorry for taking over here, but I just have something to share with you all…. She took a breathe… im pregnant" The second she finished her last word, she bolted outta there, knowing they would all bombard her with questions. She closed the door to Miss Patty's then turned around to go home, when she nearly bumped into someone._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked._

"Im going to the town meeting"

"Your going to the town meeting?" Lorelai asked

"Yes, remember, I live here too"

"I know that, but the meeting started ten minutes ago"

"So…"

"So, your late"

"Well I am your daughter"

"Good point"

"Man, their unusually loud tonight"

"Yeah, about that, I have to go" Lorelai said while she started to walk the other way

"Meeting's that way mom" Rory said while pointing to Miss Patty's

"Yeah, I know, that's why im going this way" Lorelai said, pointing to her car

"You love town meetings, why are you leaving?"

"Because I just told them that im pregnant, then I bolted"

"You what!"

"Yeeaah, oh and you probably shouldn't go in there either"

"Why?"

"Because you're my daughter and since im not there, their probably gonna bombard you with a million questions" They herd the door to Miss Patty's open..

"Run!" Lorelai screamed, Rory quickly turned around and joined her mother in the running.

"Need a ride?" Lorelai asked as she was approaching her car.

"Yeah"

"Hop in, kirk's gaining on us" Of course Kirk was the only one willing to run after them, so that's what he was doing.

The second they got in the car, Kirk started banging on the door.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"You can' start the car yet, you'll run over kirk"

"Open your window" Lorelai said, after a second of thinking.

"Why?"

"I have an idea"

"Oook" Rory said while opening the window

"Hey Kirk, is that Lulu walking down the street with another man" Lorelai said in a, im shocked tone

"What! Lulu!" Kirk screamed while running to Lukes

"Your so mean" Rory said while laughing

"It's a gift" She said proudly

They drove away and Rory looked out the rear view and saw the whole town gossiping outside of Miss Patty's.

"You do know that you'll have to deal with them tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I know, and I would just deal with them tonight, but Luke's waiting at the house with April so I have to be quick"

"Ah"

"Yeah, I mean they get along great in all, but Luke looked so worried when I told him I'd be late, it is there first time alone"

"No it isn't, what about the times at the diner"

"That was different, Luke would be working and he told me that April would occupy herself with homework or something, either that or she would help with stuff around the diner."

"Oh"

"Yeah, and it's Saturday, so I doubt she brought any homework, and Luke isn't working, so I've gotta get home and save the day"

"So your super man?"

"Im thinking more, wonder women"

"Cause she gets the kool boots"

"That and cause she's a women"

"Oh, yeah"

**A few Minutes Later..**

"Thanks for the ride mom"

"No problem, oh and dinner at your place tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, wow, that sounded weird, my place.."

"Yeah, it's all yours" Lorelai said while looking out the car window and at the house.

"So ill see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, later babe"

"Bye"

Lorelai pulled away and headed for home. The second Rory left, she couldn't get her mind off of the crap shack and everything that it meant to her. She moved there with Rory when she was eleven, and she lived there, for ten years, as much as she loved this new house, she couldn't help but feel sad sometimes. The house was still in the Gilmore name, but it wasn't hers anymore, and she didn't live there, yes she could go there anytime she wanted, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't her house anymore

**Danes Home….**

Lorelai walked in and threw her keys and purse on the table by the door, then walked down the hall way.

"Im home" She yelled in a sing song voice as she entered the house, and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Luke?" She asked when she didn't find anyone, but she did find a note on the kitchen table.

_Hey Lorelai, come outside, were by the lake, oh and there's liquid death waiting for you, but don't get too excited, it's only decaff,_

_Love, Luke_

Lorelai put the note down and opened the screen door to go outside. She wasn't sure why she was going to the lake, yes Luke told her too, and yes, he said there was coffee, decaff, but better then nothing, but why were they outside, at nine o clock at night.

After walking for a few minutes she saw a green tent sitting a few feet from the lake.

"Luke, It's dark out, and I hate the dark, so if this is your idea of some weird game, it isn't fun!"

Luke, who was on the other side of the tent with April, put down his fishing pole and ran to the other side of the tent.

"Hey, your home"

"Yeah, im home, now where's that coffee"

"You seriously want the coffee?"

"Uh, yes" she said in a duh short of tone.

"But it's after nine"

"And your point is…"

"My point is that it's after nine and the caffeine will keep you up all night"

"There is no caffeine, remember, unless you've decided to let me have real coffee, in which case id be extremely happy" She said while flashing him a smile

"Oh right, and no, it's still decaff, and it's gonna stay that way for another seven months"

"Fine, just give me the coffee"

"Ok, it's in the tent"

"Wait a second" She said while grabbing his arm

"What?"

"Why is there coffee in a tent, and why are you in a tent"

"Oh, April and I are camping, she's by the lake collecting worms and some other kind of bug, she wants to bring them to the lab and study them"

"Your camping?"

"Yeah"

"In our backyard?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you camping in our backyard"

"When April got here, I wasn't sure what to do, so I gave her a tour of the backyard, then I don't know, I saw the lake, and I thought we could spend the night out here, she's never been camping before, so I'd thought it'd be fun for her"

"That's sweet Luke"

"Yeah, well…."

"So she's collecting bugs?"

"Yeah"

"Well she's having fun right?"

"Yeah, I mean I think she is, she looks happy"

"That's great Luke, now if I could get that coffee, ill just be on my way"

"You should stay out here with us"

"And sleep outside"

"Yes"

"In a tent?"

"Yes"

"With bugs everywhere"

"Yes"

"And no bed…."

"Yes"

"I don't think so"

"Lorelai, it's not as bad as you think"

"I know, it's worse"

"Im not gonna be able to change your mind, am i?"

"Nope"

"Not even with caffeinated coffee"

"You'd give me real coffee if I slept out here?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you would do it"

"Mean" She said while pouting.

"Stop pouting"

"Make me" Luke put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, until he felt her lips on his. After a few seconds, they both slowly pulled away.

"Well that'll do it" Lorelai said.

"Hey Lorelai" April said while walking toward them with a cup full of worms.

"Hey April, had do you like camping so far"

"It's great, you wouldn't believe how many different types of worms I found"

"How long did you take you to find all those" Lorelai said while looking at the cup

"Exactly 7 mintues and 16 seconds"

"You timed it?"

"Yeah, I was just curious to see how long it would take me"

"So your having fun out here with your dad"

"Yeah, camping's great, oh and Lorelai"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could watch a movie tomorrow, I had a lot of fun doing it last weekend"

"Of course" She said with a smile

"Thanks" She said while walking away and into the tent.

"Thanks Lorelai, for doing things with her"

"You don't have to thank me Luke, April's a great kid and I love hangin with her, im just glad your letting me"

"Im sorry I didn't before"

"It's ok Luke"

"Your amazing you know that"

"Yeah I know" She said while smiling.

"You want that coffee now?"

"Yes please" Luke went into the tent and grabbed the mug for Lorelai.

"Thanks babe"

"Your welcome, night" he said, then kissed her

"One more thing, did you tell everyone?"

"About the baby?" Luke nodded

"Yeah"

"How'd it go"

"Well, I went in there, told them Im pregnant, then ran"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I ran into Rory, not literally, but I confirmed the dinner plans we have with her for tomorrow"

"Ok... you got the day off tomorrow right?"

"Yep"

"Me too"

"Good, have fun out here nature boy"

"Lorelai.."

"What, it's a good nick name" Luke just sighed.

**Next Morning….**

After a morning full of pucking her guts out, Lorelai was in jeans and T, sitting in front of the t.v, too nauseous to eat anything, she just sat there, arms around her stomach.

"Hey Lorelai" Luke said as he walked in with some of the stuff him and April used the night before.

"Hey"

"Are you okay?" He asked while putting the tent and other things in the closet.

"Yeah"

"Morning sickness?" He asked, she just nodded.

"Im sorry"

"It's not your fault… well technically it is"

"It'll be over soon right, I mean the morning sickness doesn't last the whole pregnancy"

"Usually it doesn't, with Rory, I had it till I was three months pregnant"

"So only one more month to go"

"I hope so, but it's usually not the same every time"

"Do you want me to make you something to eat"

"No, im not hungry"

"It's not good to skip breakfast"

"I know, I just don't feel like pucking again"

"Let me know if you get hungry, im gonna take a shower"

"Ok , hey where's April"

"She's in the kitchen eating"

"Ok"

**Later, Around One….**

Lorelai was sitting in the hallway, playing fetch with Paul Anka, April had fallen asleep on the couch, while they were watching, _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, _she had been up late with Luke camping, and fell asleep less than a half hour into the movie.

"Hey, Lorelai, pictures came in the mail"

"Pictures!" Lorelai said while getting up and grabbing the pictures from Luke.

"What are they from"

"There from our wedding!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot Rory took pictures"

"Im so glad there here, we can put them in the photo album now"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, Luke come on" She said while getting up and dragging him upstairs.

Luke sat down the bed, while Lorelai pulled out the empty, but soon to be filled photo album, then she sat next to him and took out all the pictures, spreading them across the bed.

"Wow, that disposable camera took great pictures"

"Yeah" Luke said while staring at a picture of him and Lorelai, it was right outside the church and he was wearing his tux, and Lorelai in her wedding dress. Luke thought that Lorelai looked so beautiful in her dress, and she looked the happiest that she's ever been.

"Ok, so let's get started, I think we should try and do them in some kind of order, like there's some of rory, my mom and I before the wedding, then some right after the wedding, then some outside after the wedding, then some of us in the hotel before and after the wedding, hey, there's even some of us at the _Friday's._"

"Ok.." Luke sighed, not really caring about the order, but there's no arguing with Lorelai. ".. Hand me that one."

**Later….**

Luke was taking April home, and Lorelai was driving to Rory's for dinner, she was going to meet him at the crap shack after he dropped April off. Lorelai,excited and nervous to go visit her old home, was excited to see Sookie, Jackson, and the kids who were coming for dinner, but she was nervous at the same time. She didn't know if the house she knew for ten year, looked the sameas it did. She didn't know if Rory changed it, she didn't want that house to changed, she wanted it to stay the same, she wanted to be able to look at something and still have the memories there, but she knew if it was different, she would just have to deal with, because she wouldn't be able to do anything about it, it wasn't her house anymore.

.. To Be Continued….


	7. Use Your Poker Face

**The Seventh Season… Chapter Seven…. Use Your Poker Face**

**A/N: Ok, I have so much on my mind rite now, this is off topic, at least off topic of my fan fic, but I just got through reading a story, its called, **_It was never uncomplicated_**, it's a great story by the way, you should all read it if you aren't already, but I read it, and I felt sad, I wont go into deep details about the story, but it's a version of the sixth season finale, lorelai sleeps with chris, then leaves and doesn't come back until 15 years later, and while I was reading the whole thing, I thought that even if they do end up together in the end, that's all they will have, is an end, that just makes me soo sad, and I think that because of luke shutting her out, and lorelai sleeping with chris, they lost it all, they lost 15 years, that's a good chunk of time, I just hope they don't lose their middle on **_GG_**, cause they deserve a middle, and I thought that no matter what happens, they cant get that time back….we make decisions everyday in our lives, some big ones, some small, I don't think we ever really know if we made the right ones, at least with the big choices. Obviously people will make some bad decisions, some choices that may produce results that we cant fix, but I learned from all this that were only on this earth for soo long, and we have to fight for what we want, there's a saying, a cliché, it's something like, the things we love the most, are the things were gonna have to fight the hardest for, I just want everyone to remember that, and if anyone knows the exact cliché, please tell me…. Anyway, on with my story.**

Lorelai pulled her jeep behind Rory's car, which was parked in front of the shed. Wanted to let some time pass before she went in her old house,she grabbed her wedding album, that was sitting in the passenger's seat next to her, and started looking through it. She loved every single picture that was taken, but her favorite was a candid shot, one Rory had taken of Her and Luke, kissing, well more like making out. They weren't in their wedding attire or anything, just jeans and sweater, for Luke, jeans and plaid, and they were in the middle of packing when she threw one of Luke's socks at him, and he threw one of her bra's at her, after going back a forth throwing various pieces of clothing at each other, Lorelai ended up on the bed, and Luke hovering over her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. And of course Rory just walked in, all packed and ready to go, camera in hand, so she took a picture, she thought it was too cute not too.

She had kissed Luke before, and had been kissed by Luke, but she never saw herself kissing Luke, not until this picture, and she loved it.

After looking through the pictures for a good ten minutes, Lorelai took her keys out of the ignition and shoved them in her purse. Then she moved her hand around, looking for her lip gloss, when she came out with a piece of paper instead. Curious as to what it was, she unfolded it and began reading.

_Lorelai,_

_If your reading this note, than im assuming that the alarm woke you up, which has to be a miracle._

_I left some coffee on the table, so feel free to poison yourself._

_And don't worry, ill be back soon, I just went to pick something up._

_Love you always, Luke_

She read that note over and over again with a smile plastered across her face. She loved the note, and not just because it was from Luke, but because of what it meant. Those three words written on the bottom, _Love you always, _which were engraved on her ring.

"_The ring, Luke's ring, I can't believe I forgot about that, now I just have to figure out a way to get the ring without him noticing I took it, and I still have to figure out what to put on it, it has to be something special, I know that."_ Lorelai thought

She flipped to the last page of the album and slide the note through it, then she pressed her hand over the page to flatten out the note, before closing the book, she glanced at the note one more time, then got out of the car.

"Mom! You're here!" Rory shouted as she opened the door.

"Hey kid" She said with a smile while hugging Rory.

"Why'd you knock?" Rory asked while pulling away from the hug.

"Well Rory, its common curtsey to knock on someone's door before you enter their house, and here I thought you were the smarter one"

"You don't have to knock, when I went to Yale, I never knocked, and besides it was your house"

"Yes it was"

"So come in, come in" Lorelai followed Rory inside and immediately started looking around the house. She hoped it would be the same as it was, but she started realizing that that was impossible, after all, her and Luke had taken most of the furniture and things to their house. Although she did find that the living room wasn't that different from what it was. The same old couch was where it was and t.v sitting in front of it. Letting her eyes scan the room, she looked at the mantle. The pictures she once had there were gone. _"Of course their gone, their at your new place"_ The more she looked around, the more she saw that things were different, not major changes, just the small things, individually they didn't make much of a difference, but all the little things put together, did, at least to her they did.

"You okay mom?" Rory asked after noticing that her mom looked like she was in a trance.

"What?" She asked, pulling away from her thoughts

"I asked if you were okay?"

"Yeah im fine"

"Okay, so you wanna see my office?"

"Your office?"

"Yeah, I turned your old bedroom into an office, I put all my books in their, and my computer, this way I can write articles at home too, and not just at Yale."

"Oh"

"So you wanna see it?"

"Yeah, sure" Lorelai said putting on a smile, trying to hide the fact that she wanted anything but to go in that room.

"Ok, let's go" Rory said, excited to show her mom. ( Quick A/n, just wanted to remind everyone to picture that bedroom that was in the sixth season, after it was fixed for luke and lor to live in, you ll see why you need to)

"Ta Da!" Rory said as she opened the door. Lorelai looked around and saw that there was a desk with a computer sitting on it, where her bed used to be. On the wall next to it were shelves covering the entire wall, they were completely filled with books. There was another desk that had nothing but pens, pencil, stapler, paper bin, etc, she assumed Rory used it for home work or something.

"So what do you think?" Rory asked while standing in the middle of the room.

"I think it's great" Lorelai lied, and she thought it changed during the remodel, but at least then it was still a bedroom, now it was an office, Rory's office, she hadn't thought that Rory would change this room, she thought she would just keep it empty, but it wasn't.

"Oh! Someone's here! This is so exciting" Rory yelled as she ran past her mom and down the stairs after she herd the door bell ring. Lorelai sighed and followed her daughter downstairs.

"Sookie! Jackson! Welcome to my new pad!"

"Hey Rory!"

"Where's Martha and Davey?"

"They weren't feeling well, so their staying with Sookie's parents"

"Oh, well give them a kiss for me later"

"We will…. Hey Lorelai"

"Hey guys"

"Sookie you didn't have to bring anything" She said while turning around and walking through the house, Sookie and Jackson followed, and as soon as they walked through the door, Lorelai saw Luke walking up the porch.

"Hey Lorelai"

"Hey" She said back.

"Oh good, you're here Luke, so come on guys, were gonna order food" Rory said, than ran back to the kitchen.

**Later.. **

"Are you feeling okay?" Luke asked Lorelai while they were driving home in Luke's truck, she didn't feel like driving home, so she would pick up her jeep tomorrow.

"Im feeling fine, why?"

"Because you were quiet tonight and normally I'd be great full for the break from your constant ranting, but I've come to learn that if you don't want coffee, or you've stopped talking, all isn't right in who ville" Lorelai smiled at the fact that he knew her so well.

"Im fine… it's just.. the house"

"What about the house?"

"It's different, she changed it, my room is her office now, and don't get me wrong, I love being married to you and living in the house we have, but I thought that the crap shack would stay the same, which is impossible since almost everything I own is at our place, and I know it's stupid, but, Rory and I lived there together for seven years, and I lived there for ten, and I just didn't want anything to change, but it did, Rory changed it"

"Rory may have changed some things, but that doesn't erase the fact that it was your house, everything that happened doesn't go away because the house is different"

"Yeah, your right, im guess im just be silly, I mean it's better then some stranger living there" Luke smiled and lightly squeezed her thigh, then held her hand until they got home.

**Bedroom….**

Luke just came out of the shower and saw Lorelai sitting up in bed.

"Haven't you looked at that enough?"

"Hey! This is my wedding album and I can look at it as much as I want!"

"Your wedding?"

"Yes _my_ wedding"

"I was there too, remember, I was the one you married"

"Yeah, hey, gimme your wallet"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna put the horoscope in here"

"The one you gave me?"

"You saying other women give you horoscopes?"

"No, just you"

"Good, now gimme it" Luke grabbed his wallet off the dresser, then sat down next to Lorelai, and Paul Anka, who was sleeping at the foot of the bed. Once he sat down, he opened the wallet, and pulled out the horoscope.

"Here" He said while handing it to her

"Thank you" She opened to the last page of the album and put the horoscope right under the note he had given her.

"Is that the note I gave you?" Luke said

"Yes"

"You kept that?"

"Of course I kept it"

"It's just a note"

"And that's just a horoscope, but you kept that"

"Yeah, but that's different"

"How is that different?" Lorelai asked

"Because you told me to keep it, I didn't tell you to keep the note"

"You always do what strangers tell you too?"

"No… but… fine, your right"

"And it's time you learn that I always will be" She said while grinning.

**Next Morning…**

It was seven in the morning and Luke had just flipped the sign from closed to open, and the second he did, the gossips queens, of Stars Hollow, and Kirk, were waiting outside.

"Well, Well Well, look who we have here" Patty said while entering the diner, followed by Babette and Kirk, who immediately ran to his favorite table and sat down.

Luke sighed and went behind the counter, knowing what was coming.

"We hear you knocked up Lorelai!" Babette screamed.

"That wife of yours, she comes to the town meeting, says she pregnant, and leaves" Patty says.

"She didn't wanna have to deal with the two of you, along with the rest of the wack jobs of Stars Hollow"

"Pregnant! I still can't believe it!" Babette screams while sitting down at a table. "With her eyes and your ass, the kids ill be gorgeous!"

"How far along is she dear?" Patty asks

"She's two months pregnant"

"Two months!"

"Did you come here to just harass me, or are you gonna order something, cause if not, you can both leave."

"So where'd you do it Luke?" Babette ask

"Do what?"

"Where'd you get her pregnant, was It in bed? On the floor? Oh I bet it was on a table!"

**Dragonfly Inn….**

"I need a master plan here Sookie" Lorelai said, sitting at the counter in the kitchen, while sookie was making some kind of fancy chicken

"Why don't you just ask him for the ring, he knows you wanted to engrave it, right?"

"I might of mentioned it to him, but I don't remember, and even if I did tell him, I still want to do this without him knowing im doing it"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, I thought about just trying to take it from him when's he's sleeping, but he'll probably realize its gone when he wakes up, then he's gonna think he lost it"

"That's perfect?"

"What do you mean that's perfect, if he thinks he lost it, he's gonna go crazy looking for it….." Sookie smiled while nodding "..It would be fun watching him go crazy.. and he would only be missing it for a day, but how would I get it back to him, I could just put it back on his finger when's he sleeping, but then he wouldn't think to take it off and he wouldn't see what's on it, and I don't wanna tell him, I want him to just find the ring, and see what's on it"

"So just take it off him when's he's sleeping, then just leave some where were you know he'd find it"

"Like where?"

"I don't know, under your shirt"

"Sookie!"

"What! You know he's bound to look there"

"Well, yes he is, but that's too dirty, even for me"

"Ok, well he takes his hat off at night right?"

"Yes.."

"Ok, well leave it in the hat, so when he goes to put it on in the morning, he'll find the ring"

"That could work"

**Mid Afternoon….**

Lorelai was walking down the street, on her way to one of her favorite places in Stars Hollow

"Lorelai, you naughty, naughty girl" Patty said, walking up to Lorelai

"Hey Patty, so the whole towns knows huh?"

"Yes dear, its been the talk of Stars Hollow, every since you came to the town meeting"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I would've stayed and answered everyone's questions, but I really had to go"

"Oh don't worry about that, Luke's taken care of it"

"Luke? My Luke? He answered your questions?"

"Yes, it took us long enough to get it out of him, but he did.. well I should be going, my dance class starts in five"

"Ok, bye Patty"

**Lukes…**

"Oh Lucas" She sang while entering the diner.

"Don't call me that" He said while coming out of the storage room

"Hey mom" Rory said, coming in behind Lorelai, followed by Lane

"Rory! .. Hey Lane!"

"Hey Lorelai, you're the talk of town"

"Well I do love being the center of attention" She said while sitting at a table with them.

"So how'd it go?" Rory asked

"How'd what go?"

"Explaining everything to the town, I just saw Patty on her cell, I herd her saying you were two months pregnant"

"Oh, well I wasn't the one who dealt with them"

"You weren't?"

"Nope, Luke did" She said while looking over at Luke, who was counting money from the register… " Ill be right back, you guys want anything?"

"Just fries" Lane said

"Yeah and coffee"

"Okay" Lorelai said while getting up and going to the counter.

"So I hear you took a bullet today" Lorelai said while sitting on the stool that was in front of the register.

"Being harassed by Babette and Patty is much worse than taking a bullet"

"How would you know, have you ever been shot?"

"No I haven't" He said while looking up at her "Coffee?"

"Yes please, oh make that three coffee's and two fries"

"You are not eating all that crap"

"I know, the two coffee's and fries are for Rory and Lane"

"So one decaff two regulars"

"No, make that two decaff's"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my daughter drinking caffeinated coffee"

"Since when?"

"Since right now"

"Nope, she's getting regular coffee"

"Let me get this strait, you bug me, for years, trying to get Rory and I to drink decaff, and when I finally do, you wanna give her caffeinated!"

"You just want her to drink decaff, because you have to"

"That is not true" Lorelai gasps

"Yes it is"

"Ok fine, maybe it is, but I wouldn't have to do that, if someone would just let me have my coffee"

"I am"

"No, my real coffee, caffeine in all"

"Sorry, not til the baby's out" He said while walking away with two regular coffee's for Lane and Rory.

.. To Be Continued…

**Don't forget to vote for Lauren and Alexis for the teen choice awards, and please please review!**


	8. Three Times, Your Out

**The Seventh Season… Chapter Eight… Three Times, Your Out**

10:12, that's what the clock read when Lorelai glanced over her shoulder. She had just gotten through round three with Luke less then ten minutes ago and she was still trying to catch her breath.

Luke was laying on his side, facing his wife, who was laying flat on her back, waiting for her man to fall into a deep sleep.

His eyes were closed and she knew his light snoring would begin any minute now, which meant phase two of her master plan would begin with it, but Lorelai, being the impatient person she was, couldn't wait to get that ring off his finger. Now, under any other circumstances, she would not want him taking his wedding ring off, but this time it was ok, she needed it for something special.

Then she herd it, Luke's snoring, music to her ears, she took her eyes off of the ceiling, and saw him sleeping peacefully, phase one was complete, she had worn Luke out, now phase two would commence.

Lorelai looked down and saw his arm, which was drapped across her stomach, his hand resting on the side of her.

She carefully took his hand in hers, then quickly looked back at Luke, then when she saw the coast was clear, she went on with the plan, gripping her fingers on the ring, she slowly and carefully started to twist the ring off of his finger, glancing back at him every few seconds to make sure he didn't wake up.

Once she successfully got the ring off without waking him, she put it in a little zipper compartment in her purse, which she purposely let on her night stand before going to bed.

Lorelai smiled to her self, happy that phase two went off without a hitch, and phase three would start tomorrow.

**Monday Morning… 6:46….**

"Damn it!" Luke cursed to him self while frantically searching his bed room.

Lorelai slowly opened her eyes and after blinking a few times, everything around her started becoming clear.

"Crap!" Luke said after searching all of his dresser draws and not finding what he was looking for.

"Luke" A very groggy Lorelai said while sitting up in bed.

"Lorelai…" He said, turning around quickly, his face looking like he had been a deer caught in head lights " …. I didn't know you were awake"

"Someone…. now im not gonna mention any names… woke me up"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, I should get up anyway…. are you looking for something?" Lorelai asked, noticing all of his dresser draws were open, and various pieces of clothing were thrown around the room.

"Why would you say that?" Luke answered quickly while slipping his hand into his pocket.

"For one, your dresser looks like it's been through the mill" He looked over his shoulder and saw the mess that his once clean dresser was in.

"Oh yeah… I cant find my wallet" Luke lied.

"It's right over there" She said while pointing to the top of her dresser, which was a few inches away from Luke's.

"Right… forgot I left it there" Luke said while he grabbed the wallet. "I should get to the diner"

"Ok" Luke nodded while quickly walking past her, keeping his hand in his pocket until he was down the stairs.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Lorelai said to her self while giggling.

**Dragonfly…**

"Hey Sookie" Lorelai said as she came through the kitchen.

"Lorelai! You're here!" Sookie screamed.

"Yeah, and in desperate need of coffee.. I've only had three cups this morning"

"Lorelai! Forget the coffee! How'd it go with Luke last night!"

"Coffee, then story" Sookie nodded while Lorelai grabbed the coffee pot and poured some in an empty mug, then after taking sip, she turned to Sookie

"Ok, you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, so after I had my way with Luke, three times might I add"

"Three times! Wow"

"Yup" Lorelai said while a grin on her face.

"So, how was it?" Sookie asked with a goofy smile

"It was great…" She said thinking back to last night.. " But anyway, were rearing off subject here"

"Right, right.. go on"

"Ok, so after I completely tiered the man out, I just slipped the ring off of his finger and put it my purse, which I conveintly happen to leave on my night stand"

"So what happen this morning, did he know it was missing?"

"Oh yeah, Sook, you should've seen him, when I woke up he was standing in front of his dresser, which was a total mess, and so I asked him if he was looking for something, and he got all nervous and said that he was looking for his wallet, so then I was like, "Its right over there.."

"Over where?" Sookie asked

"Oh, on my dresser, and you seen my room, our dressers are only like this much apart…" She said while putting up her fingers to show the distance.

"Yeah, there close"

"Right, so he grabs his wallet and runs outta there faster than Flo Jo"

"So he went crazy looking for the ring"

"Yeah, either that or something else, and if it was something else, im gonna kick his ass for not noticing his wedding ring was gone"

"So when are ya gonna give it back to him?"

"Tonight"

"Really, that soon?"

"Yeah, I dropped the ring off at the jewelry store before I got here, and im gonna pick it up when I leave"

"That's great… hey, so you never told me what you decided to put on the ring"

"Oh yeah, ok, so the ring's gonna say…."

**Luke's Diner….**

Luke had been a complete mess the entire morning, screwing up orders, delivering food to the wrong tables, sometimes even forgetting about people, but thank God Caesar was there, or he would've burned the food too.

He'd been wearing gloves( the grey ones he wears, they show the upper half of his fingers) so no one would notice the missing ring, because he did not want this to get back to Lorelai. He knew she would kill him if she found out that he lost his wedding ring. The only draw back of the gloves was that it was almost july, so of course people asked why he was wearing them, but he just said he felt like it, and people left it at that, knowing how testy Luke could get.

Throughout the whole day, he kept trying to remember where he could've possibly lost the ring. He kept mentally re tracing his steps. He knew he had the ring on when he left the diner last night to go home. He knows it was on his finger when he was eating dinner because some salad dressing splattered on it and he had to wipe it off. The last thing he did before he went to bed was watch a rerun of Friends with Lorelai, take a shower…. then go to bed. He never took the ring off when he showered, he never took it off at all, at least he thought he never did, but he knew he must of sometime yesterday, the ring couldn't of left his finger by itself, he just couldn't remember taking it off.

**Crap Shack…**

"Hey Paris… no, im not staying on campus…. well my mom bought a house with Luke so im living home…. no distance isn't an issue, ill just stay at Yale until im through with my classes for the day…. Yeah im sure…..yeah, ill see ya in two months….. ok, bye Paris" Rory threw the phone on the couch, grabbed her purse and headed out the door to meet her mom at Luke's for lunch.

**Diner…**

Rory walked into a pretty much empty diner, and after looking around for a second, she saw her mom sitting at a table against the window, her head resting on her hand, while her elbow was on the table.

"What are you staring at?" Rory asked after sitting next to her mom. Lorelai lifted her free hand and pointed at Luke, who was behind the counter, his back facing them.

"Ok, why are you staring at him?"

"Call my cell" Lorelai whispered

"Why?" Rory asked, matching her mothers tone.

"You'll see, just call" Rory opened her purse and took her cell out, the hit the first speed dial, her mom of course, then a few seconds later, the tone, _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_, went off, the sound coming from Lorelai's purse.

"Oh, that's my mother, come on Rory, we have to talk outside, no cell phones aloud in the diner" Lorelai said loud enough so that the whole diner could here her. Rory gave her mom a confused look, but just followed her outside.

"Ok, what's with the change in location?" Rory asked once they were outside.

"He has been making coffee for the last ten minutes, and, he wont look me in the eye!" Lorelai said while smiling.

"Your saying this like's it's a good thing"

"It is! My plans working!"

"Oh yeah, the plan!"

"Yes, the plan"

"So you got the ring?"

"Yes I did, it's being engraved as we speak"

"Are you sure they can fit all the words on the ring?"

"Yeah, I asked, plus, it's the same amount of letters that Luke had engraved on mine"

"True.. so you never told me the details of the plan, what'd you do?"

"Ok, well first I had to get him really tiered"

"Why do I not wanna know how you did that?"

"Aww.. you don't wanna hear about mommy's sex life"

"Are you trying to scar me for life?"

"Not intentionally but…."

"Mom" Rory warned

"Ok, ok, ill just skip to the next part…"

**Later.. Jewelry Store….**

It was around four and Lorelai had just gotten done at the Dragonfly, and was now going to pick up Luke's ring.

"Hi, im here to pick up my husband's ring, I dropped it off earlier"

"And what's your name dear?" The elderly women behind the register asked

"Lorelai Danes"

"Ok, ill be right back with your ring"

"Thank you"

About a Minute Later…

"So how long have you been married?"

"Sixteen day's" Lorelai said with a smile

"Newly wedds, those are wonderful times"

"It's been great so far"

"I remember when my Micheal and I were newly wedds" The women said while looking at a picture of her and her husband that was sitting next to the register "Those years went by so fast, make sure you treasure every minute of them… here's your husband's ring dear" She said while handing Lorelai a small black box that had the ring inside

"Thank you so much"

"Your welcome, and I wish the best of luck to you and your husband"

"Thanks"

Lorelai was driving home, and couldn't of been more excited to give Luke his ring. She couldn't wait to see his reaction, on the one hand, she was afraid that he might be angry that she made him go crazy looking for his ring, but she knew he would love it

As she was driving, she thought about everything in her life… her marriage to Luke, their new house, being pregnant, having Rory move into the crap shack.. and in September she would be a senior in College, it would be her last year at Yale, and that scared Lorelai, while she was proud of Rory for coming so far, she just wanted to pause life for a minute, everything was going by too fast. She thought about what the women at the jewelry store said, she told her to treasure every minute of their marriage, because the years go by so fast, and Lorelai knew they would.

She was 38 years old, 37 years had just come and gone, and she knew the rest of her life would go by just as fast, if not faster, and she would take the women's advice to heart, she would treasure every minute of her life, she wanted to be able to grow old with Luke, watch their kids grow up, see Rory graduate from college, get a great job, and have a family of her own, become a grand mother… _"A grand mother, now that's a scary thought"_

While it was scary, it would be a dream come true for her, to see her daughter have her own family, her own kids, just like she's having with Luke.

**Danes Home…..**

It was after five by the time Lorelai walked through the front door, she had to go to a jewelry store in Hart ford so no one would tell Luke about the ring, so it took her over an hour to pick up the ring, and come home.

She immediately went upstairs and put her purse back on her night stand, leaving it there so she could complete phase four.

Once the purse was back where she wanted it to be, she stood up and saw Luke's dresser, which was still in the mess that it was in this morning. If there's one thing Lorelai hated, it was cleaning, but she sort of felt like she owed it to him, to clean up the mess, after all , he made it looking for his wedding ring… that she took.

So she did what any good person would do, she blasted the sterio, then began cleaning.

About 20 minutes Later….

Lorelai put the last piece of clothing in his draw.. a blue pair of boxers, then sat down on the bed. She hadn't cleaned like that in a while… hell she hadn't cleaned in a while, but now everything was as it should be, her dresser was a mess, and his was clean.

**Later… Around Nine…**

Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, each of them had a twizzler in their hand, and they were watching, _Raising Helen, _on TBS.

"Hey isn't she that girl from that other movie"

"What girl from what other movie?" Rory asked

"That girl who play's Audrey, isn't she in that other movie"

"What other movie?"

"The other movie, the one that we saw"

"Oh that narrow's it down" Rory said sarcastically.

"Ugghh, never mind" While Lorelai was reaching over to the coffee table to grab another twizzler, the front door opened, and Luke walked in.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey, your home"

"Yes I am, you wanna watch a movie with us"

"A movie?"

"Yeah, you know the people that walk and talk on the t.v"

"No, it's late, Im just gonna shower and go to bed."

Before Lorelai could even respond, Luke was alright running upstairs, he was a man on a mission.

"Mom, your driving him crazy"

"I know, isn't it great" Lorelai said with a grin on her face.

"Well you are giving it back to him tonight right?"

"Yep.. well really tomorrow morning, that's when he'll find it anyway."

**Upstairs…**

Luke ran into his bedroom, determined to find that ring, and when he walked in, he saw that his dresser wasn't a mess. _"Ok, now im going crazy, I know I didn't clean that before I left…well, lorelai could've done it…hell, who am I kidding, the day Lorelai cleans something is that day hell freezes over"_

Luke just shrugged it off, knowing that finding the ring was the most important thing right now, so he started looking.

After searching every inch of his room.. Luke just gave up and went in the shower. He knew that he would have to tell Lorelai he lost it, he couldn't very well hide it forever.

"_Tomorrow, ill tell her tomorrow"_ Luke thought when he was coming out of the _shower_ He was glad that Lorelai was still downstairs, he wanted to be a sleep before Lorelai went to bed, that way, hopefully, she wouldn't notice that the ring wasn't on his finger.

**Downstairs…Around 11….**

"Night babe" Lorelai said at the door

"Bye mom" Rory hugged Lorelai, then left her mother's house.

**Back Upstairs…**

Lorelai walked into a dark room, and after her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw Luke a sleep in bed.

She looked over to Luke's dresser, which had his hat on top of it, like it did every night, so she took the ring out of her purse, lifted the hat up, and put the ring under it.

"And the finial Phase shall begin" Lorelai whispered to herself.

…. To Be continued….

**A/N There's chapter eight, oh and if anyone has anything they want to see in future chapters, let me know, ill see if I could work it in, and PLEASE REVIEW ! **


	9. Coffee, With A Side Of Coffee

**The Seventh Season…Chapter Nine…**

**A/N: Wow! 113 reviews! I love you guys, thanks so much for reading, ok, well, im not gonna go on rambling, so on with the story. **

The next morning Luke woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, which he immediately turned off so it wouldn't wake Lorelai.

For a second there, he forgot about losing his wedding ring, but when he looked down at his hand, the reality hit him like a ton of bricks when he saw his empty finger.

He looked over at Lorelai and saw her sleeping. Luke thought she looked so beautiful when she slept, and that just made it harder, he had no idea how he was going to tell her.. how he was going to tell his wife that he lost his wedding ring…a ring that was a symbol of their ever lasting love… and he lost it.

Luke thought about just waking Lorelai now and telling her about the ring before he went to work, but he decided against it. You could say he was being a coward, he wouldn't admit it, but he was.

So he quietly stood up from his bed, and went into the shower.

Lorelai however, was awake; she had been for some time now. She wasn't sure exactly what time she woke up, she did know it was a while before Luke's alarm went off, but she just couldn't sleep, she wanted to be awake when Luke found his ring. She wanted to see the reaction on his face when he lifted that blue baseball cap and saw his newly engraved wedding ring sitting underneath it.

From the time she had woken up, she had been staring at Luke, and not in a creepy stalker kind of stare, just watching him sleep, something Luke would do to her on many occasion's, not that she knew this. It was just something Luke did sometimes, when he woke up early.

Her staring had been interrupted when she herd Luke's alarm go off, so she immediately closed her eyes, not wanting Luke to know that she was awake.

As she herd the bathroom door close, she slowly opened her eyes again, and after taking a quick look around the room, she got out of bed, and quietly ran to her husband's dresser.

Lorelai quickly peeked under Luke's hat, and after seeing the ring right where she left it the day before, she ran back in bed and closed her eyes, waiting for Luke to come back.

About 15 Minutes Later…

Luke walked out of the bathroom with boxers and a white undershirt on, while drying his hair with a towel. Once he reached his dresser, he threw the towel on his bed, then took out a pair of jeans, and a blue flannel shirt.

After he finished buttoning his shirt, he grabbed his hat like he did every morning, but something got his attention that stopped him from putting it on.

"How the hell…." He said as he picked it up. Luke thought he was crazy, he really thought he had gone mental, he knew he did not find the ring yesterday.

"You're My Coffee.." He read as he picked up the ring, and started twisting it around.

"Surprise" Lorelai said as she sat up in bed.

Luke turned around slowly, having forgotten about the hat, that was now on the floor.

"You did this?"

"What, you have another wife I don't know about?"

"You took my ring, and had it engraved?" Luke said, ignoring Lorelai's comment

"Yeah"

"I thought I went crazy.. I couldn't find it anywhere"

"That's cause I had it"

"I wore gloves _all_ day, in the middle of July, so no one would notice"

"Yeah I know, and you have no idea how many jokes I had to hold in"

"You took my ring… and had it engraved" He said slowly

"I think that's been established"

"So does this mean you don't have to drink coffee anymore?"

"No, I'll still need the real coffee, you're just a little extra"

"I can't believe you did this"

"Is that a…" Im happy you can't believe I did this "… or an…" Im angry I can't believe you did this?"

"I thought I lost it"

"So, happy or angry?" Luke just leaned over the bed and kissed his wife

"Im guessing your happy?" She whispered as she slightly pulled away from Luke

"Im happy" He confirmed

"Good, cause that plan took a lot of careful thinking and preparation" Luke just smiled and continued kissing her

**Later…**

"So your planned worked out successfully, huh?"

"Yeah, he found it this morning when he went to put his hat on, I can't believe I did something to Luke, and I actually got away with it"

"Eww, gross mom!"

"What! That was not dirty!"

"Maybe not to you it wasn't"

"Well then it's not my head that's in the gutter, it is"

"So he wasn't mad that you took his ring?" Rory asked, trying to change the subject

"Well he did seem a little ticked off at first, you know, about the going crazy part, but after a couple a rounds of…"

"Mom, do not finish that sentence"

"Wow, you are beginning to sound a lot like Luke"

"Yeah well, he's right"

"Huh! My own daughter siding against me, do I have to remind you that I gave birth to you, hours and hours of painful labor"

"You remind me everyday" Rory sighed

"Yeah, and it's still not getting through to you"

"As much as I'd love to continue this pointless conversation, I have to go, thing's are getting really busy here, but ill talk to you later?"

"You bet, later babe"

"Bye mom"

Lorelai hung up her cell and continued the rest of her drive to the inn.

**Dragonfly…**

"Sookie, guess what" Lorelai sang as she walked through the kitchen.

"My baby sitter just cancelled on me" Sookie whined as she hung up the phone.

"Your baby sitter?"

"Yeah, Jackson and I were going to go out to dinner and a movie"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah"

"I'll babysit"

"Really!"

"Yeah sure, Luke and I can watch the kids, it would be good practice for him and little no name here" She said while putting her hand on her stomach.

"Are you sure Luke wont mind?"

"Yeah, plus he kind of owes me for this morning"

"This morning, what'd you do this morning?"

"It's more like who I did this morning"

"Ooh, so I take it things worked out well with the ring"

"They worked out great, I put it under his hat, thanks for the suggestion by the way, and he found it"

"Wow, so the planned work"

"That it did"

**Lunch… Luke's….**

Lorelai was walking down the block, on her way to Luke's. Not only was she going there for lunch, but she was going to ask him about the babysitting thing. Well, not really asking, all she has to do is bat her eye lashes and give him a little lip, and he'll agree to any thing, especially if she's wearing her black dress. Now she didn't have the dress, but she wasn't worried.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai said as she sat down in front of the register

"Hey, coffee?"

"Do you have to ask"

"Right… one decaff"

"How much longer is this decaff kick gonna last?"

"Until the baby's out"

"Come on, can't we do like, half decaff, half caffeine"

"Lorelai.." He warned

"Fine, just give me the decaff"

"Here" He said as she handed her a mug filled with coffee, which she immediately took a sip of

"Your usual?" He asked

"Yep"

"Ok" Luke said, then turned around and gave Caesar her order.

"Hey Luke, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"What did you do?"

"Why do you assume that I did something?"

"Because you have that tone"

"What tone"

"Just say what you wanted to say"

"Ok, well, Sookie's babysitter canceled on her tonight, her and Jackson were gonna go out on a date, and with kids that's hard to do, nearly impossible, so I told her we would watch Martha and Davey"

"Tonight?" He asked

"Yes…" She said

"Ok"

"Ok? Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, were watching Sookie kids tonight"

"And your okay with this?"

"Yes"

"But it's two kids, two jam hands running around the house, well Martha can't run, she can barely walk, but you get my point"

"Lorelai, your pregnant, I know there's gonna be a kid running around the house at some point"

"Yes, but this is two kids, as in more than one"

"I know what the word two means" Luke said, annoyed with this conversation

"So your good with this?"

"Im good with this"

"Man, and I was fully ready to give you the pout and everything"

"Well that wont be necessary.. ill be right back with your food" He said as he went to the kitchen.

**Lane and Zack's…..**

"Hey Rory" Lane said as she opened her apartment door.

"Hey" she said as she walked in

"Where's Zack?"

"He's at the store"

"So what's it like being married to him?"

"Well things didn't really change, I mean we already lived together, the only difference now is that Brian doesn't live with us"

"Really, nothing else's is different"

"Not really, not that that's a bad thing, cause things were great before, now I just have a ring on my finger"

"A really nice ring"

"Yeah, but at first I was a little creeped out that he bought my engagement ring from Kirk"

"That's where Luke got mom's engagement ring"

"I wonder if Kirk's still selling rings"

"No, he went back to his career as a dog walker, only now he grooms them too, yesterday, I saw him in the town square, he had a dog in one of those little kiddy pools, and the dog ran out, and he still had soap and everything on him.. you should've seen him, he was running around, in his bathing suit, chasing this dog"

"I missed that, you have to call me next time something like that happens"

"Don't worry, it's bound to happen again, we are talking about Kirk here"

"Yeah.. poor kirk"

"Poor Kirk"

**Evening… Danes Home…**

"So are you sure your okay with this?" Lorelai asked as she was walking into the kitchen, Luke was making dinner.

"Im fine with it Lorelai"

Granted Luke wasn't thrilled about having two kids running around his house, but he was okay with it. Everyone knew that Luke wasn't exactly kid friendly, but he always thought it would be different with his. He always thought that he would feel differently about his own kids, and he did, he felt different about April, he cared about her, even though he had just met her a few months ago, he cared about her, he liked spending time with her. And now he couldn't wait until his baby came into the world. He couldn't wait to hold the baby, feed the baby, even change the baby, he just hoped that he wouldn't mess anything up.

**A/N: Ok, im really really sorry if this chapter sux, I kinda rushed it, I just wanted to get it out tonight, but don't worry, the next chapter will be better, and longer… PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !**


	10. Who Say's Luke Can't Be Mr Mom

**The Seventh Season… Chapter Ten…Who Say's Luke Can't Be Mr. Mom**

**A/N: Just one quick thing, Davy is almost three years old and Martha is a year old, ok, on with the story.**

"Well look who we have here" Lorelai said as she opened the door and saw Davy holding his mom's hand.

"Hi aun Lori"

"Hello Davy" She said while leaning down so she was at Davey's eye level. "Come in guys" Lorelai said as she was standing up

Davey walked in first, leading his mom by the hand, followed by Jackson, who was carrying a sound a sleep Martha, in her car seat.

"Oh, Jackson, you can just put her next to the couch." Jackson nodded and gently placed the car seat beside the couch

"Ok, so we shouldn't be back too late"

"Take your time Sookie, the kids will be fine here, they can even spend the night if you want"

"Spend the night? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Davy can sleep in Rory's room, and you bought the pack n play for Martha right?"

"Yeah, it's out in the car, ill be right back with it" Jackson said while turning around and getting the pack n play.

"Ok, so Luke will set it up in our bed room, and Martha can sleep there"

"Thanks so much Lorelai, but just call if you change your mind, ok?"

"Don't worry, I wont change my mind"

"Well just incase, and if anything goes wrong, you have my cell number right?"

"Yep, you're the third one my speed dial"

"And you have Jackson's too, incase mine dies or something"

"Yes, I've got everything covered"

"Ok, well Jackson's bringing in the pack n play, and Martha's bag is right here, her diapers, bottles, a change of clothes, pacifiers..everything she needs is in there, and I bought some toys that are in that bag next to your couch, there's toys for both of the kids, oh and Martha's food, that's in the diaper bag too"

"Here's the pack n play" Jackson said while walking back into the living room.

"Ok, well we should go, Lorelai, are you sure your ok with this"

"Yes, now go"

"Ok, ok, were going… bye Davy, be good for your aunt Lorelai and uncle Luke" Sookie said while hugging her son

"Bye bye"

"Bye son" Jackson said, then both him and Sookie waved one last good bye before leaving.

"Hey Davy, guess what"

"Wha?

"Luke is inside cooking dinner, are you hungry?" The little boy nodded his head.

"That's what I thought, come on babe" She said while taking his hand and walking to the kitchen

"Hey Luke, look who's here"

"Hey Davy" Luke said while glancing at them

"Hi"

"How's dinner coming?"

"Everything's done but the chicken"

"So the mac and cheese is ready?"

"Yeah"

"Hey Davy, you want some mac and cheese, I know it's your favorite"

"Yeah, I wan cheese"

"Ok, uncle Luke will give you some, you just sit right here, and im gonna check on your sister" Davey nodded and Lorelai helped him up on the chair.

"You good here with him for a few minutes, I just gotta check on Martha"

"Yeah, im okay, go" Luke said while scooping some mac and cheese and putting in a bowl for Davy.

"Okay, oh, and he loves apple juice, so if he asks for it, we got some in the fridge"

"I know, I put it there"

"Right right, you did the food shopping this week, that's why there's no cookies in the house"

"Yep, and ill keep it that way for as long as I can"

"Which won't be long at all, cause im going to the store tomorrow" She said with a grin "Ill be back in a few" Lorelai said before leaving the kitchen.

"Here's your mac and cheese" Luke said while setting the bowl in front of Davy.

**Crap Shack…**

"Im coming! Im coming! Don't hang up!" Rory yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Hello" A slightly out of breath Rory answered.

"Hey Ace"

"Logan, hey, I thought our phone date was tomorrow night"

"It is, but I thought the news I wanted to tell required a sooner call"

"What news?"

"Honor's birthday is July 2nd"

"That's this Sunday" Rory said after thinking for a second.

"Yes it is, which means im coming home for the weekend"

"Your coming home!"

"My father just told me that were going home on Friday so we can attend the party that my mother's planned for Honor, she's turning 30, apparently that's a big year for women"

"It is defiantly a big year" Rory said with a smile, happy that Logan was coming home.

"So was my news worthy of an early phone call?"

"Yes it was, so your coming home on Friday?"

"Yeah, my plane gets in at six"

"A.M or P.M?"

"P.M, Ace"

"Good, cause if it was A.M, you could forget about me meeting you at the airport."

**Danes Home….**

They had just finished eating Dinner, Luke was in the kitchen, doing dishes, and Lorelai was in the living with Davy and Martha. Both Lorelai and Davy were laying on the floor, coloring in a Nemo coloring book. Martha was sleeping a few inches away from Lorelai, in her car seat.

"Hey Davy, pass the orange" He reached in the crayon box, and gave Lorelai the orange.

"Thank you, now I can color Marlin"

A Few Minutes Later..

"Ok, done with Marlin, next is Dory" As she went to get the blue crayon, she herd Martha start to cry.

"Keep on coloring Davy, your doing a great job" Lorelai said as she was getting up

"Hey sweetie" Martha opened her blue eyes as Lorelai as lifting her out of the car seat. "You wanna run around, or in your incase crawl?" Lorelai put Martha down on the floor and sat back down to color with Davy

For the first few minutes, Martha didn't really move, she hadn't been to this new house yet, and wasn't familiar with her surroundings, but after looking around and seeing familiar things, like her brother, and his coloring book and crayons, she began to crawl.

Lorelai still colored with Davy, but she looked up every few seconds to see what Martha was doing. She similed to herself when she saw Martha crawling down the hallway.

_In the Kitchen…_

Luke put the last glass in the dish washer, and when he closed it he saw a baby, on her hands and knee's, on the floor.

"Hey Lorelai, you might wanna get in here!"

"Why!" She yelled back from the floor, knowing that Martha was in there

"Because the baby's in here!"

"So!..."

"So, I don't think a baby should be in the kitchen!"

"Well she isn't a bomb waiting to go off, just pick her up and bring her back in here"

"Lorelai…." A nervous Luke said while looking down at the floor

"It's ok Luke, she doesn't bite, just pick her up and bring her back"

Luke kneeled down and slowly put his hands under her arms, then stood back up. The last time he had held a baby was almost 20 years ago, and that baby was Jees, and back then he was 20 years old, he didn't remember anything about taking care of a baby, even the simplest things, like how to hold a baby, or change their diaper, he had no idea what he was doing.

But he had seen Lorelai and Sookie pick Martha up plenty of times, so at least he had the visual of how the baby was supposed to be held.

Once he was standing up, he brought Martha close to his chest, keeping one arm across her back, his hand under her arm, and carefully moving the other on the back of her legs.

"See, I knew you could do it" Lorelai said when she saw Luke carrying Martha back in.

"Should I just put her back down?"

"Yeah, she loves to crawl" Luke nodded while putting her back on the rug.

"I think were gonna need gates for the house, you know for the stairs, and the kitchen, and the dinning room…. I should make a list….were gonna need some kinda lock for the cabinets too." He said while going back to the kitchen to get a pen and a note pad. Lorelai just laughed at the fact that she wasn't even three months pregnant yet, and already he was starting to make lists.

**Luke's Diner…**

It was after seven, so the diner was pretty empty, but Rory was going to meet her mom for some coffee from Luke's, and ice cream from Taylor

"Hey Lane" Rory said as she sat on a stool by the counter, Lane was at the coffee machine, making coffee.

"Hey Rory, coffee?"

"Oh, no, not yet, im meeting mom here"

"Your meeting your mom here, tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you sure she's meeting you here, cause Luke left early and he said he was watching Sookie's kids, and I doubt he's doing it alone"

"We did set this up a couple of days ago, but mom didn't tell me anything about babysitting" Rory said while getting her cell out.

_Flash between Danes Living Room, and Lukes…_

"Hello" Lorelai said answering the phone.

"Mom, are you babysitting?"

"Yes I am"

"And did you forget that we were suppose to meet at Luke's for coffee"

"Oh my god, Rory, im so sorry, I totally forgot"

"It's so great that im loved"

"Im sorry, this whole babysitting thing just happened this morning and I forgot to call you, could we reschedule?"

"Yeah, it's fine, so how are the kids, what are they doing"

"Well Martha's sitting in my lap and were watching Elmo's world"

"You sound way too excited about Elmo's world"

"Hey! I love elmo, and im proud of it"

"You do know your 38 years old, right?"

"What's your point?"

"So what's Davy doing?" Rory said, changing the subject

"He's outside"

"You let a two year old go outside by himself?"

"No, im not that stupid, Luke's with him"

"Luke?"

"Yes, you remember, tall, blue eyes, always wears a back wards baseball cap.. married to your mother"

"Yes, mom, I remember Luke, but he's outside with Davy?"

"Yes, believe it or not, Luke's been pretty good with the kids, he's still a little nervous around them, especially Martha, probably cause she's younger in all, but him and Davy share that whole male bonding thing, so that probably makes that easier, but Davy's been going by the screen door all night, wanting to go out, so Luke took him out to show him around a little, they've been out there for at least ten minutes now, although what their doing, I have no idea, I mean we don't have any kids toys in the back, plus it's dark out, but there outside, so.."

"I believe you , and that's great, but I never did picture Luke as mr. mom"

"Neither did I, but he's pretty good… oh and, he's already making lists"

"Making lists?"

"Yeah, Martha crawled into the kitchen, and when Luke brought her back in here, he went on about getting gates, locking cabinets, you should see this lists Rory, it's six pages long, six pages of what we need to buy, and things we need to do, I think he forgets that im only in my second month"

"So he's already started with the obsessing?"

"Yeah"

"That's great mom"

"Yeah, it is!"

Back At Lukes…..

"Hey lane, what are you doing when you get off?"

"Well I get outta here soon, but the bands got practice, you could come watch it you want, we could see a movie when were done"

"Im in, I haven't seen the band practice in a while"

"Kay, ill be at your house in like ten minutes"

"Okay, ill meet you there, I just need a coffee to go"

**Later.. Danes House….**

Luke carried the sleeping toddler and put him in Rory's bed.

After pulling the covers up to Davy's chest, Luke quietly left the room, turning the light off on his way out, but making sure to keep the door open so some light would enter the room.

Luke walked down the hall way and into his bedroom. He saw Martha laying on the bed, with Lorelai, who was standing in front of her, changing the little girl into her p.js.

"Hey, Davy's asleep"

"He's in Rory's room?"

"Yeah" …….. "You putting her to sleep?" Luke asked, referring to Martha.

"Soon, she just needs some milk first, it helps her fall a sleep"

"Oh"

"Hey, you wanna give her her bottle?"

"Oh… I don't…"

"Come on Luke, this ill be great practice" Lorelai said while buttoning the rest of Martha's weensy

"Lorelai.. I don't know…"

"Sit please" She said, ignoring Luke's comment. Luke just sat up and leaned his back against the head board

"Come on baby" Lorelai said as she picked Martha up. Then she walked over to the other side of the bed, where Luke was.

"Here you go" She said while leaning toward Luke as she placed the baby in his arms.

"Ok, now I just need to grab the bottle, which is all ready to go" She ran to her dresser, and grabbed the bottle that was filled with milk.

"Ok, now I know you've never done this before, but its farley simple, just make sure you keep your elbow up so her head is at an angle, and just hold the bottle up, and she'll do the rest." …. "Here, ill get ya started" Lorelai put the bottle in the baby's mouth, and she immediately started sucking on it. "Ok, your turn" Luke put his hand on the bottle, and as soon as he had a grip on it, she let go.

"See, easy" Lorelai said while walking away to put Martha's old clothes back in the diaper bag.

**About 15 Minutes Later….**

Lorelai had gone down stairs, to clean up some of the children's toys, leaving Luke alone with Martha, but she wasn't ready.

"Hey, I got all the toys cleaned up and…." Lorelai stop mid sentence as she entered her bedroom, not expecting to see what she saw.

"Look at you two" She whispered to herself. Both Luke and Martha had fallen asleep, the little girl was sound a sleep in Luke's arms.

..To Be Continued….

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. School Aka Prison

**The Seventh Season… Chapter Eleven…. School (Aka) Prison**

**A/N: i just changed my name, its LGandLdForever.. so please if anyone mentions this fan fic on the wb boards or anything like that, referr to my name as LGandLdForever.. so please dont mention my old name. its a long story, but thanks**

"_I'll beeee theeerrreee fooor yooou, when the rain starts to pour, I'll beeee theeerrreee fooor yooou, like I've been there before…" _ That tune had been stuck in Lorelai's heat since she left the house. She wasn't sure why though, yeah, she loved **_Friends_ **and must of herd that song a million times, well not the whole song, they never played an entire song when it was a theme song for a show, but she just woke up and found herself humming in the kitchen.

The more she thought about it, she started realizing that she never did hear the whole song, she made a mental note to track it down and listen to it.

"Lorelai, I think you'll be interested in this" Taylor said as he handed her a blue flyer. Lorelai held the flyer to her face, and began reading…

**_Summer Carnival_**

**_Location: Town Square_**

**_Time and Date: Saturday, July 1st, 12:00 p.m – 8:00 p.m_**

**_Come and enjoy the festivities of summer at this year's Summer Carnival!_**

**_They'll be games, entertainment, food, and etc! Don't miss it!_**

**Luke's Diner…..**

"Hey Luke, guess what I got!" She yelled as she walked through the diner.

"Different eating habits?" Luke responded from behind the counter, while making more coffee.

"Nope, sorry, the eating habits are still the same, coffee please, and guess what I got"

"What?" he replied while pouring coffee and a To-Go cup for her.

"Guess"

"Lorelai…" He sighed

"Ok, fine, just look" She held up the blue paper so he could see it

"Ah jeez" Luke complained after being reminded of the town's insanity

"The summer carnival! What better way is there to celebrate summer, than the summer carnival!" Lorelai cheered

"Stupid Taylor"

"Ok, while I agree with you that Taylor can be very annoying… the summer carnival is the best! It's even better than the winter carnival, and I love the winter carnival, so this just shows you how great it actually is"

"What's the difference, they both have the same thing, just one's in the summer, and one's in the winter"

"Well, that's a difference" Luke gave her a, You- Know- That's- Not- What- I- Mean't, Look

"Okay, maybe that's not a big difference, but the summer carnival is during one of the best times of the year, there's no school, so the kids are running around happy that their freed from the prison that their held captive in for nine months, and the weather's warm and welcoming, add a carnival and it couldn't get any better!"

"So im assuming your going to this thing"

"Of course im going, and I was hoping…."

"No"

"But Luke, you didn't let me…."

"No"

"But it's the summer car…."

"No"

"And you'd only have to be there for…."

"No"

"This isn't over" she said while grabbing her coffee and heading off to work.

**Dragon fly Inn….**

"Hey Michel"

"Your late" He said, not taking his eyes off the paper's that were in front of him

"Yes, I know, it's one of the many perks of owning the place, I can be late whenever I want" Lorelai smirked, walking right past the front desk and into the kitchen.

"Sookie" She said while entering the kitchen

"Hey Lorelai.. Jackson picked the kids up this morning, right?"

"Yeah he did"

"Good, so how were they, they didn't give you a hard time, did they?"

"No, the kids were great, it gave Luke some practice too"

"He didn't mind the jam hands?"

"No he didn't, he was soo cute with them… I made him give Martha her milk before she went to bed, so while he was feeding her, I went downstairs to clean up a little, and when I came back, they were both out cold, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen, I even got pictures!"

"I cant wait to see em"

"I'll show you them the second their developed… so how was the date, I wanna hear all the dirt!"

"It was great, we went to this restaurant in Wood bridge, It's called **_Simon's Steak House _**"

"How very, **_American Idol_** of you"

"Hey, yeah, I didn't even think of that"

"That's why im here… so you said you were gonna see a movie, what'd you see?"

"Jackson was Dieing to see **_Superman_**, so we saw that"

"Super man, a classic"

"Yeah, the date was great"

"Sounds great…I miss that, going out to dinner and a movie with your man…Luke and I haven't been out on a date in weeks"

"You guys should go out, there's nothing keeping you home, at least not for another seven months"

"Yeah, I didn't realize that, it'll defiantly be hard to go on a date when the baby's born."

"It is, last night was the first night in over 6 months that Jackson and I went out…with two kids it's hard to find the time.. you and Luke should go out as much as you can, while you still have the time"

**Evening… Luke's Truck..**

Lorelai smiled to her self as she looked out the window. She was going on a date with her husband. She thought about what Sookie said and she knew it would be difficult to go out on dates once the baby was born. She expected that the first few months would be the most difficult, with late nights, and adjusting their work schedules, and their home lives.. it would just be a change. A change that she was defiantly looking forward too, she loved children, she loved the times when Rory was a baby. The initial relationship between baby and parent forms there, and she loved those times. She couldn't wait for her baby to be born so she could have that again.. she couldn't wait for Luke to have that.

It didn't take much convincing to get Luke to got out with her. Neither of them had been back at _Sniffy's_ in a while, and they both loved going there. There was also the news of their marriage and the baby, that needed to be told to Buddy and Maisy. She couldn't believe that when she asked Luke if they knew, he said no. Lorelai knew her husband was very close to both of them. They were like grandparents to Luke, they helped him set up the diner, showed him the ropes when there was no one else there to help, so she was very shocked when she learned that he hadn't told them.

So that's where they were, on their way to _Sniffy's Tavern_, then they were going to see **_The Lake House_. **Luke wasn't a big fan of the movie, but he was happy to be going out with his wife.

"The Mafia Table!" Lorelai said as she pointed to the table that they had the last time they were there, which was many moons ago.

"The What?" Luke asked, confused as to why she called it that.

"Luke!" She gasped while turning around so she was facing him "That was the table we sat at on our first date"

"I know…"

"You pulled some strings with the mafia to get it for us… do you not remember that?"

"I didn't pull any strings with the Mafia, you're the one who started with the Mafia crap"

"So now you're saying you don't know anyone in the Mafia, then how'd you get the table?" She asked. Teasing Luke was always fun.

"We haven't even been out 20 minutes yet, and you're already exhausting me"

"Dirty" Lorelai said while giggling.

"It's gonna be a long night" Luke sighed.

"Again Dirty" Lorelai said as she sat down.

"Well look who's back" Maisy said as she walked to their table.

"Hey Maisy" Luke said with a smile as he hugged her

"We haven't seen you in almost 2 years… I see your still with Lorelai… hello Lorelai, it's nice to see you again"

"You too Maisy" She said while shagging her hand. "And look at that beautiful ring…you finally did it Lucas, you finally got yourself the girl… so how long have you two been married.

"Eight teen days" Lorelai answered quickly

"Buddy! Get out here!" Maisy called.

_Seconds Later…_

"Luke, I didn't know you were coming…did we know he was coming?" Buddy asked while turning to Maisy, wondering if Maisy had told him and he just forgot.

"No Buddy, we didn't know that they were coming, but they have some wonderful news for us"

"What news?" Buddy asked, turning back to Lorelai and Luke.

"Our boy Lucas here finally tied the knot" Maisy responded.

"Congratulations son" Buddy said, holding out his hand toward Luke, which he shook.

"Thanks Buddy"

"And congratulations to you too Lorelai.. Luke's a great man.. but you just call if he gives you any trouble" Buddy whispered the last part.

"I will" Lorelai answered with a grin

"So Lorelai, would you like any coffee, I know our boy Luke here doesn't drink any, he's a health nut this one"

" I would love some…"

"Don't even think about it Lorelai" Luke said

"Come on Lukkeee, just this once" Lorelai whined.

"No…Buddy, Maisy, Lorelai's pregnant, and isn't allowed to have any coffee."

"Your pregnant, well tonight's just full of surprises, how far along are you dear.?"

"Im almost 3 months along.. I'll be 11 weeks on Sunday" Lorelai said with a proud smile.

"That's great… lighten up Lucas, let the girl have some coffee,one cup wont hurt her or the baby" Maisy said

"Yeah, lighten up Lucas." Lorelai said with a smirk

"Add one more cup to all the coffee she's had over the past years, and it will hurt her"

"No arguing Luke, she's getting come coffee" Maisy said while walking away with Buddy to tell a waitress to get coffee to their table.

"You better make that cup last, cause that's the only coffee your getting for the next seven months"

"We should come here more often" She said with a smile.

**Later That Night… Danes Home…**

"Well that was a great way to end a date" Lorelai said while rolling over on her stomach so she could face Luke, who was laying on his back

Luke just yawned in response

"I tired you out huh…yep, im just that good"

"Yeah" Luke said faintly while closing his eyes

"Luke, can I ask you something?" Lorelai whispered, figuring now was her best time to brink up the situation again

"Hmm?" He said, keeping his eyes closed while drifting off the bedy bye land"

"Will you come with me to the summer carnival?" She asked, matching her last tone.'

"Uh huh"

"Thank you" Lorelai said, then she kissed his cheek and went off to bed.

**Thursday Afternoon… Dragonfly…**

"Man Rory, this article Sucks"

"What!" Rory asked with a confused look while taking the article back from her mom "But the article dues tomorrow, and I don't have to time to rewrite it I included everything a well written article should have, I stated all the facts and put in my opinions, I gave credit to other people were it was needed, I know religion isn't the most exciting topic, but I thought I wrote a great article, maybe I left something out.." she said while she started to read the article over

"Whoah Rory, Calm down, I was joking around, the article's great, and yeah, religion very boring.. but still a great paper"

"Mom! You really freaked me out! I thought I was gonna have to rewrite it"

"Every since you started Yale, you can't take a joke"

"That wasn't a joke,that was just mean"

"Ok, I promise never to tease you about your articles again, happy?"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome..so listen, I know Logan's coming home on Friday, but the Summer Carnival's this Saturday, and being your mothers daughter in all, you've never missed a town event, so you coming?"

"Yeah ill come, maybe ill even bring Logan, I promised him that went he came back he could see the house, so.."

"That's right, the only one of your boy friends that hasn't been to the crap shack"

"Yep..so about the carnival, is Luke coming too"

"Well at first he said no, but me being the incredibly smart person that I am, thought I should wait until the perfect moment."

"The perfect moment?"

"Yeah, right after our date if you know what I mean"

"Mom, we've talked about this"

"Well you asked" Lorelai said , defending her self

"Well you could've just said that Luke was coming"

"Luke's coming"

"Now was that so hard" rory said, than took a sip of her coffee

"No, but I was fully prepared to tell you the whole story"

"Well I don't wanna know"

"You're a fun sucker"

**Later… Luke's….**

It was closing time and Luke was cleaning up before he headed home. After putting all the chairs up on the table, and turning the lights out, he was ready to head out the door.. when the phone ringing stopped him

"Hello"

"Hey big brother"

…. To Be Continued….

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ! **


	12. Mama's Out, Logan's In

**The Seventh Season.. Chapter Tweleve…. Mama's Out, Logan's In**

**Friday Night… Gilmore Mansion…**

"Lorelai, we've been standing here for ten minutes, if your not gonna ring the bell, then I will" Luke said as he reached his arm across her

"No! You can't!... Lorelai yelled while grabbing his arm…Rory isn't here yet"

"Rory isn't coming"

"What! Why!"

"She called and left a message on the machine and said she was going out with Logan"

"Why didn't you tell me, we could've of bailed" Lorelai whined.

"Yeah and your parents would've of been so thrilled about that" Luke said sarcastically

"Well they probably wouldn't of been too happy about it…but if Rory gets to miss dinner, than I should get to miss dinner too"'

"Well were here now and we can't go back, so either ring the bell, or else I will"

"Fine" she sighed while pressing her index finger against the tiny mettle button.

"May I help you?" The maid asked when she answered the door.

"Yes, were here for dinner, im the daughter, and he's the son in law" Lorelai said while pointing to Luke.

The maid nodded and they both walked in, handing their coats to her, then walking into the living room.

"If my mother could a keep a maid for longer than a week, then I wouldn't have to say that every Friday" she whispered to Luke as they headed inside.

"Lorelai, you're here!" Emily said with excitement

"Yes I am" Lorelai said while sitting down, Luke followed and sat down next to her.

"Would any one like a drink?" Richard asked while putting his newspaper down and looking up at everyone

"Water please" Lorelai said.

"Beer for you Luke, I know that's your usual drink"

"Beer is fine, thank you Richard" He nodded and turned to Emily

"And for you Emily?"

"A martini please, thank you Richard"

"So I hear Logan's in town for the weekend, that's why Rory missed dinner?"

"Yeah, Rory's with Logan" Lorelai said Dryly.

Lorelai may not hate Logan with a die hard passion, but she still didn't think he was right for Rory . She thought he was too much of a party animal, and an irresponsible rich kid. But she did feel bad that he had to go to London for a year because his parents were forcing him too, if anyone understands family pressure, it's Lorelai Danes.

But she knew Rory loved Logan.. and she knew you couldn't control who you loved. Rory was so attached to Logan.. she would be heartbroken if they didn't work out.. Lorelai knew that… but she couldn't see them getting married.. she couldn't see Logan being the marrying type.. but than again, she couldn't see Luke being Mr. Mom.. so who knew.. maybe anything really is possible.

"That boy is something else, going to London for a year to help his father, what a terrific boy" Emily said.

"Yep, he's something else" Lorelai said while taking a glass of water from her dad.

"So do you two have anything special planned for the weekend?" Richard asked while sitting back down.

"Actually we do, tomorrow were going to the summer carnival" Lorelai said with a huge smile on her face.

"Were what?" Luke asked while looking at her.

"A summer carnival.. Richard, we should go"

"_Uh Oh" Lorelai thought, instantly regretting the fact that she mentioned the carnival._

"Well im sure dad's busy with work on Saturday…"

"What time does it start Lorelai?" Richard asked

"It starts at 12:00" Lorelai said hesitantly

"Well that's perfect, I have a few meetings in the morning, but I should be done in the early afternoon"

"This is wonderful, we have something fun to do this weekend" Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah, it'll be fun" Lorelai said with a fake smile.

**About Two Hours Later…**

"Bye mom" Lorelai said while putting her coat on at the door.

"Bye, we'll see you two tomorrow"

"Yup, see you tomorrow" Lorelai said while walking out, Luke following her.

"Well, tomorrow will be interesting" Luke said as they were walking to the car.

"Yeah, but at least you and Rory will be there"

"I am not going to the summer carnival" Luke said firmly.

"But Luke, you already said yes"

"When did I say yes?"

"When I asked you"

"No, I said no when you asked me, you came to the diner with that stupid flyer going on and on about the carnival and I distinctly remember saying no"

"You said no then, but you didn't say no when I asked you the second time.. you said yes"

"When did you ask me a second time?"

"After our date"

"After our date?"

"Yeah, you know, after we.."

"I know what we did after our date"

"Ok, so after we did the dirty, you were laying next to me, and I asked you about the carnival, and you said yes"

"We weren't drunk when you asked me, where we?"

"Ok, number one, hello! Baby on board, no booze aloud..and number two, no, but you were on your way to beddy bye land"

"So you asked me when I was half asleep?"

"Maybe" she said with a guilty expression on her face.

"Ok, that explains why I can't remember it"

"But you still said yes"

"Lorelai…"

"Come on Luke…please" she said while walking closer to him and showing him her big blue eyes and pouty smile "I'll marry you"

"We are married"

"Exactly, and this is what married couples do together, they go to carnival's" She said while intertwining her fingers in his.

"Only for a few hours" he said firmly.

"Thank you!" She said, than leaned forward and kissed him for a few seconds before running to the other side of the car. Luke just sighed and got into the drivers seat.

**Later.. Danes Home…**

They had just gotten home less than five minutes ago and Luke was in the shower, while Lorelai was plopping down on the couch to watch some t.v.

**Logan's Car…**

Logan was driving himself and Rory back to her place when Rory's cell started ringing.

_Flash between Danes Home and Rory…_

"Hello"

"Don't you love me anymore!"

"Mom?"

"Oh, so you still see me as your mother, well that's good to know"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were skipping dinner tonight?"

"I did, I left a message on your machine"

"Well I didn't get your message until it was too late to go back, why didn't you call my cell?"

"I did, and I left a message on there too"

"Oh"

"So this is your fault"

"No, it's Luke's fault, he waited until we were standing by the door to tell me that you weren't coming"

"So it isn't my fault"

"I hate it when your right.. but I did something really stupid today, and if you would've been there, you could've of stopped me"

"What, get caught drinking coffee?"

"No, but pray to God that doesn't happen, it's really hard sneaking around Luke, he took all the coffee out of the house, and the only thing he left is decaf, so now I have to go out of town just to get coffee, cause, well.. you know Stars Hollow, so I only get one cup a day, and usually not everyday, which is nowhere near the 10-20 cups that I would normally have before I got knocked up"

"Ok, so what'd you do?"

"Well your grandparents asked me what I was doing this weekend, so I had to be a total idiot and tell them about the summer carnival, and now their coming!"

"Mom, about the summer carnival….."

"Rory!"

"Mom, im sorry, but Logan planned the whole weekend out for us, he is only here for a few days and I wanna spend time with him"

"_Must. Kill. Logan" Lorelai Thought_

" I can see your boy friend's more important than your mother, the women who carried you for nine months, then went through hours of painful labor, and the women who took care of you for many years, giving you a house, and food, and clothes and…."

"Mom, im really sorry, and I love you for giving me life, but you got Luke to go with you , right?"

"Yes" she said quietly

"Ok so go with him and I promise Ill come over Monday and we can have a movie night"

"Im holding you to that".

"I gotta go mom, were home"

"Ok bye, and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"So that pretty much leaves everything open"

"Hey!"

"Well it does"

"Ok, so just think about what I would do in a given situation, than do the exact opposite"

"Bye mom"

"Bye hon"

Lorelai threw the phone on the couch and went up to her bedroom.

When she walked in, she let herself fall backwards onto her bed, letting her hands rest on her stomach.

"Hey" Luke said while coming out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Hi"

"Did you talk to Rory?" He asked while putting boxers on.

"Yeah, I yelled at her a little, and she said she can't come to the carnival tomorrow, she's dumping me for her boyfriend"

"She's got plans with Logan?"

"Yeah, stupid Logan"

"Upside?" Luke said while sitting next to her

"I dare ya"

"He's leaving on Monday"

"Thank God"

"Aww man, is this show always on?" Luke complained when he turned on the t.v and saw a woman in labor

"You better get used to seeing that cause you'll get to see it live in less than seven months"

"Well that gives me plenty of time then" he said while changing the channel

"Luke, put it back, I don't wanna watch sports" Lorelai whined

"Nope, game's on"

"Men are annoying" she said while getting up and heading to the shower.

**Dragonfly….**

"I hate morning sickness" Lorelai whined as she entered the kitchen

"Hey Lorelai"

"Need coffee"

"I just made some decaff"

"Another thing that sucks about pregnancy" she said while pouring the coffee into a mug.

"Hey, your going to the carnival, right?"

"Yeah, I got Luke to go with me"

"You've got that man wrapped around your finger"

"What can I say… all I have to do is put on my sad face, combine that with my hair flip and I can get him to do anything I want"

"Lucky girl"

"Yes I am, hey what about you, you and Jackson going?"

"Yeah, were gonna bring the kids too"

"Well hide the children because my parents are coming"

"Your parents are coming?"

"Yeah, I mentioned it at Friday night dinner, big mistake, yeah I know, but I did, and now their coming.. and to make things worse, Rory dumped me to hang with Logan."

"What's it been, two years they've been dating.. they must be pretty serious"

"Yeah, they are" Lorelai said while looking down at her coffee mug, thinking that Logan might really be the one that Rory settles down with, and that scared her.

**Afternoon, Diner…..**

It was ten after twelve and Lorelai was on her way to Luke's to pick him up for the carnival.

"Guess what time is!" Lorelai yelled as she walked through the diner.

"It's 12:10" Kirk said while looking down at his watch.

"No.. well yes.. but it's…. drum roll please… carnival time!... hey, where's Luke?" She asked after looking around and not seeing him.

"I saw him go upstairs with a blonde lady a little while ago"

"He went upstairs with a blonde lady?"

"Yes, I think it's Luke's secret lover, but no one got a look at her face, so we don't know" Lorelai just walked pasted kirk and headed upstairs.

"Liz, hey!" Lorelai greeted her sister in law when she saw her coming out of Luke's.

"Lorelai" Liz said while pulling her into a hug.. and the second they let go, they herd a car horn beep outside.

"Oh, T.J's here, gotta go!" Liz said, then she ran down the stairs

Lorelai just shook her head and proceeded to Luke's apartment.

"Luke, you here?"

"Yeah" he said while coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I just ran into Liz, what was she doing here?"

"Liz and T.J are moving to Stars Hollow because Liz is pregnant, which you know…"

"Yeah, she's due in November"

"So apparently she wants to have the baby in Hartford and raise it Stars Hollow"

"That's great Luke, Liz has been talking about moving here for years, it's great that she finally is"

"Oh yeah, it's great" He said sarcastically.

"Luke, your gonna like having Liz so close, and your little niece or nephew"

"Oh yeah, having family around is great, I've seen how well it's been working out for you"

"Ok, I may not be a great example of that, but Luke, your sister loves you, she looks at you like your superman, and with her living in town, you'll get to see your neice or nephew grow up, our kid will get to have their cousin around"

"Liz is just a walking messing though, she's not stable"

"She's married to T.J, she's stable now"

"Marriage has never kept liz stable, she always marry's loser's who wipe out her back accounts, then leave town"

"But T.J's different Luke… he's too stupid to wipe out her bank account before leaving" she said with a smirk.

"He is an idiot"

"He's an idiot who loves your sister" Lorelai said while walking closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. "He's not gonna leave your sister Luke.. you'll see, your gonna like having family around"

"We'll see" He said while putting his hands on her waist and kissing her forehead.

"Now let's go, we've got a carnival to get to" Luke just sighed and followed his wife.

.. To Be Continued….


	13. A Carnival In The Hollow

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Carnival In The Hollow.**

**Carnival….**

"It's amazing, isn't it" Lorelai said when she walked out of the diner, Luke coming up next to her.

"You act like you've never seen the town like this before"

"I love the town when it's like this.. I love town events.. I love the firelight festival, and the movie festival, and the thanksgiving parade, and the Easter egg hunt, and the winter carnival, and the dance marathon…. I could name like fifty other town gatherings if you really want me too"

"No that's okay.. let's go before I change my mind" Lorelai grined while crossing the street with her husband and heading to the carnival.

**Hartford Mall….**

"Ace, what are you doing?..." Logan asked Rory as she pulled into the parking lot of the mall ".. We're gonna be late for the movie"

"We won't be late, we still have a half hour…and I'll be quick, I just wanna buy Honor a present for her birthday"

"You don't have to do this Rory, I already signed your name to the gift I got her"

"Well than ill sign your's to the one im gonna get her." Logan signed while following his girl friend into the mall.

**Carnival…**

"Hey Sookie" Lorelai called to her best friend while approaching her.

"Hey Lorelai"

"Where's Jackson?"

"He took Davey to get some food.. hey Luke"

"Hey Sookie"

"Hey little girl.." Lorelai said while squatting down to the car seat that was on the floor "Can I take her out?" she asked while looking up

"Yeah, sure" Lorelai carefully lifted Martha out of the car seat, then stood back up

"It's time for someone's bottle…" Sookie said after checking her watch.

"Grab the car seat, we'll go sit" Sookie nodded while bending down and grabbing the car seat.

_At The Table…_

Lorelai sat down on a fold out chair in front of a table, while putting Martha in her lap.

"Found the bottle" Sookie said while taking the bottle out of the diaper.

"Here, ill feed her" Lorelai said while putting her hand out

"So Luke, Lorelai dragged you here, huh?"

"Yep"

"So what'd you do this time" Sookie asked while turning to Lorelai.

"Well the first time I asked he said no.. but then the second time I asked, he was half asleep…"

"He was half a sleep?"

"Yeah, remember we went on a date the other night"

"Oh yeah, you guys saw the _**Lake House **_right?"

"Yeah, so after the date, we, you know…" Sookie nodded

"Jeez Lorelai, you don't tell people what we did after our date."

"Luke, Sookie's my best friend, of course im gonna tell her what we did after our date… so anyway…" she said, looking back at Sookie… " We were laying in bed and Luke was like half a sleep and I asked him then and he said yes"

"Smart move"

"You would think, but it ended up back firing"

"What? How?"

"Im goin to get food, anybody want food?" Luke asked, trying to avoiding hearing the rest of the story

"Your actually gonna eat this stuff?" Lorelai asked.

"No, the stuff they have here is crap.. im gonna get food from the diner….but im assuming you'll want something that'll give you a heart attack"

"You bet…fries and nachos please" Lorelai said, flashing him a smiling.

"Anything for you Sookie?"

"No thanks, Jackson's getting me some food" Luke nodded and headed to the diner.

"So continue, how'd it back fire"

"Right, ok well first, Luke is an idiot…."

**Mall…..**

"Come, Ace.. we've only got 10 minutes" Logan said while looking down at his watch. They had been in the mall for about 20 minutes..yes that isn't much time, but they had a movie to catch and Logan was determined to see it.. he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Rory since he would be leaving again in two days, and the mall was defiantly not one of the places he wanted to be.

"Does she like books?" Rory asked, ignoring Logan's comment

"She loves books"

"Great, what kind?"

"Uhh, one's with words in them"

"Logan" Rory whined.

"Ace come on.. I got Honor two tickets.. two very expensive tickets to see some country music concert.. she loves country music… I already signed your name on the card.. so let's get outta here.. you don't have to do this"

"Fine, let's go" She said, giving up on trying to find a gift.

**Around 2:00…**

"Ok, let's see.. we've played games… watched little kids dance… you've had about 40 rant sessions.. we hung out with Sookie and Jackson… we ate… hmm.. oh, we could make out!"

"Here?" Luke asked

"Yes"

"Right in the middle of town.. in front of everyone?"

"Yes, that's half the fun"

"How bout we just go home"

"We can't go home.. in order to get the full experience of the carnival, you have to stay the entire day.. so come on, let's go find something to do" Lorelai said while grabbing Luke's hand and turning around.

"Actually your right, let's go home" She said while quickly turning the other way.

"Wait a minute…" Luke said while stopping her ".. Im probably gonna regret saying this, but I thought you wanted to stay here the whole day"

"I did, until I saw my parents pull up across the street"

"As much as I would love to avoid seeing your parents, we can't leave"

"Yes we can, it's a free country"

"Lorelai.."

"Don't Lorelai me.. it's not like I invited them to come along.. all I did was mention the carnival.. I thought they were forget I ever said anything about it.. but they didn't… they came on their own, which means we don't have to be here"

"Lorelai, their your parents"

"So…"

"So we can't leave"

"Yes we can… come on Luke… I'll tell you what color bra im wearing…" There was silence amoung the two of them.. "Had you considering it, didn't i?"

"Yes, but we still can't go home" Lorelai was about to protest, but the ringing of her cell stopped her.

"Hello" She answerd.

"Lorelai…" "_Damn, forgot to check the caller i.d" Lorelai thought. _

"Mom, hi"

"Lorelai, your father and I are at the carnival, and we can't find you and Luke, were are you?" Lorelai looked around and saw her parents on the other side of the square.

"I see you mom, were coming" Lorelai hung up before her mom could get another word in.

"This is all your fault" She said while putting her cell back in her purse.

"My fault, how is it my fault? It was your idea to come to the carnival"

"It may have been my idea to come, but I also wanted to leave, but someone wouldn't let me… and now my parents know were here" Lorelai whined.

"Told you the carnival was a bad idea"

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with.." she said while taking his hand and leading him to her parents.

_A Few Seconds Later…_

"Hi mom" Lorelai said, putting on a fake smile.

"Hello Lorelai, hello Luke"

"Hi Mrs Gilmore"

"It's such a lovely day for a carnival" Emily said while looking around. " So how long have the two of you been here?" she asked, turning her attention back to Luke and Lorelai.

"Almost two hours" Lorelai answered.

"I see you've won something" Richard said, referring to the teddy bear that Lorelai was holding.

"Yeah, Luke won it for me" Lorelai said while smiling at her husband. The teddy bear may have been some cheap thing that was won at the carnival, but Lorelai thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen, and having Luke win it for her was something she defiantly enjoyed.

"So you guys hungry, there's plenty of stuff to eat" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, some food would be great" Richard said.

_About 15 Minutes Later…_

"Man im so full" Lorelai whined while putting her hand over her stomach.

"I told you not to eat again"

"Again, you ate before?" Emiliy questioned

"Yeah we ate before, but Luke refuses to eat any this stuff, so he got food from the diner... im surprised you guys ate any of this, it doesn't exactly seem like your type of food"

"I haven't been to a carnival in ages Lorelai, and this food comes with it, so when in Rome.. right Emily"

"Yes, when in Rome Richard"

"Luukkke, why'd you let me eat so much" Lorelai whined while laying her head down on the table.

"I told you to stop after the nachos, but you didn't listen"

"Will you excuse me for a moment" Richard said while answering his cell and leaving the table.

_A Minute Later…_

"Im sorry we have to leave so soon Emily, but Im needed at the office, it seems that there's a problem with a client.

"Ok… let's go Richard" Emily said with a look of disappointment in her eyes. "Lorelai, Luke, we'll see at Friday night dinner"

"Bye mom" Lorelai said while lifting her head up and looking at her parents. She could see it… the look on her mom's face.. she didn't wanna leave, Lorelai could see that.

The truth was that Emily was really looking forward to this day… she was looking forward to going to a Stars Hollow Carnival, and not just because it was something different, something other than sitting at home and planning social gatherings.. or going to mall and buying things she knows she 'll never use.

It was because she was going to spend the day with her daughter. Emily may not show it very well at times.. but she loved her daughter… she would die for Lorelai. She rarely got to spend time with Lorelai, unless it was at Friday night dinner's, and those were different, those were obligations dinner's.. and Emily knew that was the only reason why her daughter and grand daughter came every week.. because they had to.

She thought today would be a day were she would get to be with Lorelai.. spend time with her at a carnival, something Emily hasn't been at in years, and she was truly looking forward to it.

Lorelai wanted to open her mouth to say something.. she wanted to say something like.. "Stay mom.. stay and hang with me at the carnival", but she didn't, she just sat there and watched her parents leave.

"You okay?" Luke asked, pulling Lorelai away from her thoughts.

"Yeah, im fine… you ready to go home?"

"You don't wanna stay?"

"No.. i don't think Junior here didn't agree with what I ate.. im getting major cramps.. I just wanna go home and lay down" Lorelai lied. She may have eaten a lot of food today.. but that was nothing short of normal for a Gilmore girl.. well Danes now.

It was the guilt that made her wanna leave. The entire day she was dreading her parents arrival.. she thought they would come and completely ruin her day at the carnival, but then when they came.. and all they did was eat then split.. she really felt bad for her mom.

**Later.. Danes Home..**

They walked through the front door… and without saying a word to Luke.. Lorelai just went up to her bedroom and layed down.

"Are you sure your okay.. I mean besides the cramps.. are you okay?" Luke asked while sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Im fine, it's just.. did you see the look on my mom's face?"

"The look on her face?" Luke asked

"Yeah, when my parents left.. did you see the look on my mom's face… she was disappointed, she was upset… she didn't wanna leave Luke.. she wanted to stay… my mother doesn't have much in her life.. she doesn't have a career like my dad.. something he loves to do.. all she has are those stupid parties.. she plans those stupid, meaningless parties.. and all so she can withstand her high position in society.. that's all my mother has.. isn't that sad.. all she does is plan parties.. and then today.. when she got a chance to do something different… we may not have the best mother daughter relationship Luke… but she wanted to be here… my mother wanted to spend time with me.. I feel like I should make it up to her.. I feel like I owe her"

"Lorelai, you don't owe her anything.. she had to leave early because your dad had be back at work, she understood"

"That's the problem Luke.. she understood that.. she just left.. she isn't going to go home and tell my dad that she wanted to stay because they aren't like you and me Luke.. they don't talk like we do.. they don't do anything like we do… my dad gets up in the morning.. goes to work.. and my mother is left spending the day alone.. and even when he comes home he locks himself in his office… they barely have any kind of relationship.. all she wanted to do was go to a stupid carnival.. and she couldn't even get that"

**Crap Shack….**

Rory and Logan just got back from their dinner and Logan had something very important that he wanted to give Rory.

"I know this isn't exactly the most romantic way to do this.. but I wanna give you something Ace.. and I wanna do it before the night is over" He said while pulling a small black box from his pocket…

To Be Continued…..


	14. It Looks Like An Engagment Ring

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter FourteenL It Looks Like An Engagment Ring. It Talks Like An Engagment Ring**

**Crap Shack….**

Logan took the small black box out of his pocket and opened it… reveling a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Logan…" Rory said as she watched him open the box.

"It's a promise ring…" He said while taking it out and putting it on her finger… "Im gonna be honest with you Ace… I don't know if im the marrying kind of guy…but I want you to know that you're it for me Rory… you're my one and only."

Rory just stood there… staring down at the ring as he placed it on her finger. She wasn't sure how she felt about all this… getting a promise ring.

When she first saw him pull out the small black velvet box from his coat pocket… she thought it was an engagement ring… she thought Logan was going to ask her to marry him.

She started to think about it… and she wasn't sure if she would've said yes… that is if he was proposing. She loved Logan… sometimes she wasn't sure why… but she did, and she often thought that Logan could be the one… the one that she would marry… the one that she would spend the rest of her life with… maybe start a family with… but she wasn't ready now… not while she still had college… she just wasn't ready.

But then, when she herd him say that it was a promise ring… she felt a little disappointed.

"_What does a promise ring really say?... What does it really mean_?"... Those were questions that she started asking herself

Then, hearing Logan say that he may not be the marrying type… she always knew Logan wasn't that stable when it came to women, but she thought that being in a relationship for almost two years had to mean something.

She thought it meant that Logan would, someday, be ready to get married… to her.

But now she stood there, watching him put a promise ring on her while saying she was it for him.

"_If im it for him, than why is he so against marriage?" _Rory thought while looking down at her ring.

**Next Morning… Danes Home…**

It was around nine and Lorelai was getting ready to head to the inn when she herd knocking at the door.

"Rory" Lorelai said as she opened her front door and saw her daughter standing there.

"Hey mom"

"What are you doing here… I thought you and Logan had plans the whole weekend"

"We did.. but I really needed to talk to you.. so Logan just went home to see Honor"

"Is everything okay?" She asked.. moving to the side, allowing Rory to walk in. She just responded by holding her left hand out.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai gasped while looking at the rock on her daughter's finger.

"It's a promise ring… Logan gave me a promise ring" Rory explained.

"A promise ring… so you're not engaged?" Lorelai asked.

"No, were not engaged"

"Oh" Lorelai said, trying her best to hide the relief that she was feeling.

"He gave this to me last night… he said that he didn't know if he was the marrying type, but that im it for him… so he gave me a promise ring" Rory said with a look of disappointment.

"Sweetie.." Lorelai said while pulling her down on the couch. "The ring has to mean something to him Rory, it has to mean something permanent to him, or he wouldn't of given it to you"

"I know…and im not ready to get married now… I don't know what I would've done if he proposed … but I thought someday… I thought one day he would be the one that I married… I should've known, I mean Look at Logan… he's just a rich kid who's always drinking and partying… why do I love him?... he slept with at least five different women when we were separated… I should've known that he wasn't the marrying type."

"Rory, I certainly don't know Logan as well as you do, but I do know one thing… he loves you honey, he may not be ready to get married now… but looked at how much he's changed, you're his first serious, steady girlfriend… you were the girl who he changed his life style , you were the only girl in his life… now I know what he did to you while you were separated was low, but he was hurting, and I know you were too… him giving you a promise ring isn't an engagement ring, but it's close… it shows he's committed to you… just give him time sweetie… im sure in the future he'll be wanting to put more than a promise ring on your finger" Lorelai said, trying to comfort her daughter, which was hard for her because what she said to Rory.. "_In the future he'll be wanting to put more than a promise ring on your finger"_… she didn't want that to happen… she didn't want her to daughter to marry Logan. Lorelai really wanted to say, " It's just a promise ring and that's all it will ever be because Logan is a jerk and you deserve way better" but she couldn't… last time she made comments on Rory's major life changes… she lost her for months.. and she didn't wanna go through that again"

"I don't know, he seems pretty against marriage"

"Just talk to him Rory.. don't let it get all bundled up… Luke and I did that last year, and it almost ended in disaster, don't put yourself in that postion… just talk to him"

"Okay" Rory said quietly.

**Luke's Diner.. Around One…**

"Luke I need coffee, and make it snappy!" Lorelai yelled as she made her way to a stool in front of the counter.

"What's with you?" Luke asked while pouring her some coffee.

"Im going to see my mother, and I need coffee quick before I change my mind about going"

"Why are you going to see your mother?"

"Im going to ask her to lunch… why you ask?..." She said as Luke was about to open his mouth to ask why. "… because im filled with guilt!"

"About the carnival?" he asked while wiping down the counter.

"Yeah… I mean she just wanted to go to the carnival and dad dragged her away because he had a thing at work, so I thought I'd play the good daughter for a day and go over there and ask her out to lunch… you know, get her outta the house for a while."

"So you'll need this in a cup to go?" Luke asked while holding up her untouched coffee mug.

"Yes please" Luke turned around and poured his wife's liquid death in a cup to go.'

"Thanks… kiss" he smirked and leaned forward over the counter for a short but sweet kiss.

"Ill see ya later… oh and later, remind me to tell you about the promise ring" she said as she held the door open to leave.

"The promise ring?" Luke said with a confused look on his face.

"See, now I've got you hooked…byyyeee" Lorelai sang as she left.

**Hartford….**

"Hi, is Emily here, im her daughter"

"Yes, she's in the living room, come in"

"Thank you" Lorelai said as she walked past the maid and through the hall to the living room

"Hi mom"

"Lorelai…" Emily said as she looked up from her book and saw her daughter standing in her living room

"What are you doing here?"

"How good is that book your reading?" Lorelai asked, ignoring her mom's last comment.

"It's alright"

"Well drop the book and come with me"

"Come with you… come with you where?"

"Well I figured since you missed out on the carnival yesterday, I thought you'd wanna come with me to lunch in Stars Hollow… we could walk around the square, maybe hit some stores… now their isn't a carnival going on, but everyday in Stars Hollow is like a carnival.. especially if Kirk and his mom had fight… he does the craziest things when they fight… so what do you say?"

"It's a Sunday afternoon; I thought you worked on Sundays"

"I do, but the beauty of owning the place is that I can take off whenever I want"

"And you wanted to take off today?" Emily asked, not really understanding what Lorelai was doing… her daughter never voluntarily wanted to do something with her.

"Yeah… so we go to lunch"

"Together?"

"Yes"

"In Stars Hollow?"

"Yes again"

"Well alright.. I suppose I can finish my book later"

"That's the spirit mom!" Lorelai cheered as her mom stood up from the couch.

**Stars Hollow, Luke's Diner…**

The bell above the diner rang for like the millionth time that day… okay, maybe a million was over exaggerating… but to Luke it felt like that bell had rung a million times a day… he never really understood why he put the bell up in the first place, it annoyed him to death, and he was sure it annoyed everyone else in the diner.

"_Lorelai…but I thought she was having lunch with……her mom…she's having lunch here, with her mom"_ Luke thought when he saw Lorelai, then Emily who was following behind her, walk into the diner, "_Man, she must feel really guilty."_

Luke was about to come to their table and take their orders when he saw Lorelai mouth, _Stay there,_ while her mom was reading the menu. Luke nodded and went back behind the counter.

"So mom, you know what you want?" She asked, after he mom looked over the menu for a minute.

"Yes.. the chicken Caesar salad"

"Kay, im just gonna go tell Luke our order." Emily nodded as Lorelai walked to the counter

"So… your asking yourself… what are we doing here?"

"Yeah, when you said you were bringing your mom to Stars Hollow for lunch, I didn't think you'd bring her here"

"Well it was kind of a last minute decision.. I mean there's no where else to bring her… Al's is having that weird, country's of the east, menu this week, and the Dragon fly was packed, has been for a couple of weeks, I guess the summer really brings in the tourist's, so I thought I'd bring her here.. that's okay right, that I brought her here"

"Yeah, it's fine.. I just didn't think your mom would wanna come here.. last time you guys ate here, she didn't seem all to happy"

"Yeah, well I guess she's forgotten about that, cause she was fine about eating here"

**After Lunch.. Town Square…**

Lorelai and Emily finished their lunch and they were just walking out of Luke's.

"Okay, now we could do a lap around the square, see the town in all it's glory.. then hit the antique store.. how's that sound?"

"That sounds great Lorelai" Emily said with a smile on her, happy to be spending time with her daughter.

_Gazebo…_

"You really do love living here don't you?" Emily asked Lorelai, who was sitting next to her in the Gazebo.

"Yeah.. I couldn't imagine living any where else in the world"

Emily sometimes thought of moving to Stars Hollow… the way her daughter always raved about it… the good things she herd about this town… she thought about living here. But she knew her daughter wouldn't want that… she obviously moved away as a teenager for a reason… to get away from her and Richard.. so moving to Stars Hollow defiantly wasn't an option, no matter how much she wanted it

"So.. you ready to go to the store?" Lorelai asked, turning to her mother.

"Yes, let's go"

**Hartford…**

"And here we are, the property of Emily and Richard Gilmore, located on 3721 Franklin road, this wonderful house was built in the 1800's and contains 6 bathrooms, 6 bathrooms, it's unbelievable ladies and gentle man" Lorelai said in her best-tour-guide-British accent.

"Was that really necessary Lorelai?"

"Yes! not everyone knows the place like you do mom… some people wanted the full introduction , then I was going to offer a tour, but I guess that's out"

"You exhaust me Lorelai"

"Luke says the same thing!...huh, dirty" Lorelai said while giggling.

"Goodbye Lorelai. Thank you for a wonderful afternoon"

"Your welcome mom… so ill see you Friday"

"Yes, ill see you Friday" Emily said, then got out of the car.

**Crap Shack…**

It was after six and Logan was here to pick up Rory for Honor's party.

"Hey Ace" He said when he Saw Rory open the door.

"Hey, im almost ready" Rory said coldly

"Ok.. take your time"

_A Few Minutes Later…_

"Ok, let's go" Rory said as she was about to walk

"Wait Rory.." Logan said while gently grabbing her arm to stop her from going outside.

"What?" She asked, turning to him

"Are you okay?"

"Im fine Logan.. were gonna be late"

"No, your not fine, Ace…whats up?"

"Why did you give me a promise ring?"

"What?"

"You don't want to marry me.. so you give me a promise ring?"

"Ace…"

"What does a promise ring say to you Logan?"

"The promise say's that I wanna be with you for the rest of my life."

"If you wanna be with someone for the rest of your life you give them an engagement ring, not a promise ring!"

"You wanted me to propose to you?"

"Yes… no… not now… but in the future… I thought you were the one Logan, I thought I would get married to you"

"Ace..i don't know if I could do marriage.. that's why I gave you the ring"

"I don't wanna live the rest of my life with a promise ring! I wanna get married someday!"

"Rory, marriages seem's like it's too much for me… it was hard enough becoming your boy friend"

"Oh, so it was hard committing to one girl.. it was hard being loyal someone!"

"Ace…"

"Will you stop calling me Ace" She shouted " Just leave Logan… tell Honor im sorry I couldn't be there for her birthday" Rory turned around and heading upstairs …

Logan sighed while turning around and leaving.

To Be Continued….


	15. A Record To Remember

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 15: A Record To Remember**

_**Luke's Diner….**_

"And She's back for the third time today, not a record, but damn near close!" Lorelai shouted as she walked through the diner, coming back from dropping her mom off.

"Seven times"Luke said to her as he got a mug and begun putting coffee in it.

"What?"

"Seven times is the record"

"You keep track of how many times I come here?" Lorelai asked with a shy grin

"Well I don't count every day but… just trust me, it's seven times"

"How do you know if you didn't count?"

"It was four years ago, and it started out just like any morning… you coming in begging for coffee…" Luke said,

"Oh, is this gonna be like the story from when we first met, I love that story"

"… The diner wasn't too busy so I tried to talk you out of having coffee, but of course I lost that battle…"

"And you always will" Lorelai interjected with a smile.

"…So I give you your coffee, which you took to go, and you headed off to the inn"

"The independence inn.. wow.. that seems so long ago now"

"…Then you come back about ten minutes later, now I assumed you wanted more coffee, so I started ranting on about how it ill kill you before you reach 50, which it will… but you just came back looking for your purse…. So you took your purse and left… then the lunch rush comes, and you come in wanting coffee and a burger, your usual death on a plate.. so you eat that then leave… then it was around four and you and Rory came in wanting danishes.."

"Ah, Danish day.. a day that should always be celebrated"

"…. So you eat your Danish's, and coffee of course… then leave… now the diner rush comes and you come just wanting fries…"

"Are you sure that was me?" Lorelai asked

"You had Friday night dinner in a couple of hours, and that was just to tide you over…so you eat your fries then leave… then about an hour later you come back asking for two coffee's two go.. I figured you were on your way to your parents.. so I gave you your coffee's and you left…. Now it's around nine and im closing up.. but of course someone comes knocking on the door even though the sign said closed…"

" You've got to realize i totally ignore that sign"

"… So I let you in and you start asking for coffee, I start arguing… I mean it was after nine at night, the caffeine would've of kept you up all night, but you insisted on having it.. so I sneak some decaff.. which went unnoticed.."

"Man, I must've had a bad day"

"I thought I would never get away with it.. but I thought, what the hell…so I did.. you sat there, looking down at your coffee the whole time, not saying a workd, then I knew something was wrong, so I asked and you told me you had a bad night at your parents.. so I give you more coffee.. this time caffeinated.. soon after, you left… and that was seven times"

"Wow… I can't believe you remember that"

"Yeah well…"

"You old softy" Lorelai said… then leaned over the counter and kissed her husband.

"So you mentioned a promise ring earlier"

"Right, well, Logan gave Rory a promise ring"

"He gave her a promise ring?"

"Yeah, 12 year old's do it.. and apparently so does Logan..." Lorelai proceeded to tell Luke about the promise ring… then after getting some decaff to go… she headed home.

**Danes Home….**

Lorelai came home and after turning on the light she checked the clock… it said 7:23.. so she picked up the phone to call Rory

_Flash between Danes Home, and The Crap Shack…_

"Mom?" Rory answered after seeing it was her on the caller I.D

"Hey hun, I didn't think you'd be home"

"Then why are you calling?"

"I was gonna leave a message on your machine to see how Honor's party went.. is it over already?"

"No, I mean I don't think it's over.. I didn't go?"

"You didn't go? Why?"

"Logan and I had a fight"

"You had a fight?"

"Yeah.. we were on our way out the door.. but I guess Logan noticed I looked upset or something so he asked me what was wrong, and I wasn't gonna bring it up then.. but I did.. I asked him why he gave me a promise ring.. he said he didn't know if he could do marriage, so he gave me the promise ring instead… and we just kept arguing back and forth.. and he said it was hard enough becoming my boy friend and I just lost it so I told him to leave"

"Oh sweetie"

"He doesn't wanna get married mom and I don't know if I wanna be in a relationship that isn't going anywhere.. I mean who know's.. a week from now he could decide it's all too hard and dump me"

"Do you wanna come over… we could stay up all night watching movies?" Lorelai asked.. trying to comfort her daughter

"No, that's okay.. I've got paper stuff I should do anyway.. ill just see you tomorrow"

"Okay honey, ill see you tomorrow" She said, then hung up the phone, wanting to kick Logan's ass for hurting Rory.

**Monday Afternoon…**

**Luke's Diner….**

Lorelai was on her lunch break from the dragon fly and was going to Luke's to get a burger and fries.

"Liz, T.J!" She said when she saw them sitting at the counter.

"Hey Lorelai, your looking good" T.J said

"Thanks T.J"

"Your welcome"

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Luke told you were moving to Stars Hollow, right?"

"Yeah, he said you wanted to raise the baby here"

"Yeah, we do.. but until we find a place, were staying in Luke's old apartment, since no one uses it anymore"

"So your gonna be living upstairs until you find a permanent place to stay?"

"Yeah"

"_Well Luke must be loving this" _Lorelai thought.

"That's great Liz, now we can tag team Luke.. speaking of Luke.. do you know where he is?"

"Oh, he's putting sheets on the bed or something, then were gonna move our stuff in"

"Ok.. I just have to go ask him something, ill be right back" Liz nodded and of course T.J watched her go.

**Up Stairs….**

"Luke?" Lorelai called while walking into the bedroom.

"Need any help?" She asked when she saw him putting sheets on the bed.

"I assumed you talked to Liz?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, she told me her and T.J are gonna live here until they find a house" Lorelai said while helping him with the sheets.

"Yeah, and that could take God knows how long, which means she'll be staying here for a while.. her and T.J, staying right above where I work.. I knew this was bad… the second Liz mentioned moving here.. I should've done something"

"What could you of done"

"I don't know.. I could've talked her out of it or something.. anything to get her outta here"

"Im sure they'll find a place soon.. she found a place pretty quick last time and they almost moved in"

"That's cause the house they found was falling apart.. it needed a new roof.. and paints jobs in every room.. the pluming was bad.. and the kitchen needed tiles.. the list goes on" Luke said with frustration in his voice.

"Im sure it wont take to long.. and I'll even help, ill talk to Patty.. if anything's on sale, she'll know about it"

"You don't have to do that Lorelai"

"It's no problem really.. ill talk to her on my way back to the inn"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" She said.. then pecked him on the lips. "Ok, well im gonna go get Caesar to give me coffee, then I'll talk to Patty"

"You could get it your self"

"You mean you'd actually let me behind the counter?"

"Were married now.. the insurance company will cover you if something falls on your head"

"You never told me that"

"Well I did know, now go, the sooner you talk to patty, the better"

"So that's why your telling me now.. you just want me outta here as fast as possible"

"Yup, now go"

"Im going.. but just remember, I know im aloud behind the counter" She said with a grin as she left.

**Mean While.. Crap Shack….**

Logan had called at least ten times.. he called her house.. her cell… but she's been screening his calls. He would be getting on a flight back to London in less than an hour and Rory just wanted some space from him. She wanted time to think her relationship through.. she wanted to make a pro con list.. something the Gilmore Girl's were famous for when it came to solving problems.. she just needed time.

She was just grabbing her lap top to head to her mom's when she heard knocking on the door.

She sighed, knowing exactly who it was… She looked over to the kitchen.. thinking she could slip out the back door unnoticed, but he'd see her when she got to her car.. which was probably being blocked by Logan now.. so she had to deal with .

She put her lap top in her bag … wanting to talk to him as fast as possible and leave.

"Rory, I need to talk to you" Logan said when he saw her open the door.

"Logan…"

"No Rory.. listen.. well get married.. if that's what you want, well get married"

"No Logan, it has to be what you want too, we cant just get married because I want too, then it will never last because it wont be what you really want"

"So what do you want from me Rory.. you say you want marriage.. so im telling you we could do marriage, but you don't want that.. I thought giving you that promise ring would be a good thing, and now it's got us fighting"

"The ring doesn't have us fighting Logan… it's just…. I don't wanna be in a relationship that I know isn't going anywhere… all this time I thought we would eventually get married… but you don't want that.."

"So what are you saying… were done?" he asked hesitantly. Rory wasn't planning on ending her relationship today.. but pretty much new what the answer would be, pro con list or not… she couldn't be with Logan anymore.. as much as it will hurt her to lose him.. she can't do it anymore

"Im sorry Logan.. but I don't wanna waist my time.. here.." she said, taking the promise ring off and giving it to him "Logan… I love you… but I can't do this.. the sooner we break up.. the sooner we can both move on and I can find someone who wants marriage"

"Rory…"

"Please Logan, just go"

"No, Rory…."

"Logan, you've got a plane to catch, and I have somewhere to be.. just go" Logan sighed.. giving up. He knew he wouldn't do well with the marriage.. he knew it wasn't what he truly wanted.. but he didn't wanna Lose Rory.. so he offered it anyway…he thought he could convince her that marriage could work from them… so he just turned around and headed toward his car, knowing it was truly over between them.

**Stars Hollow.. Miss Patty's….**

"Hey Patty, do you have a second?"

"Yes, my next dance class doesn't start for another twenty minutes"

"Great.. listen, do you know if any houses are for sale"

"Oh no!" Patty yelled

"What!" Lorelai asked, not understanding where the freak out was coming from

"You and Luke are getting a divorce, aren't you"

"No, were not getting a divorce" She answered quickly

"You're not?"

"No, Liz and T.J are looking for a house, and I was just wondering if you knew if any placed were for sale"

"So that's why they were in the diner"

"Yeah, so do you know any places?"

"Well I do know there's a place on peach street.. and two houses for sale on maple road"

"Thanks Patty"

"Your welcome dear." "_Well this should brighten up Luke's day, and if It doesn't.. ill just have to make him feel better later.. in bed" _Lorelai grined while thinking about Luke.

To Be Continued..


	16. 2001 Will Live In Infamy

A/N- I just have to explain the time line of the day here. Rory was leaving to go to her mom's around 11, but logan came. So after he left, Rory wanted to get away from Stars Hollow for a while, so she went shopping, hit a few books stores, trying to distract herself. And Lorelai ended up talking to Miss Patty, then going back to the Inn. So now it's around six p.m. Ok, just wanted to clear that up. On with the story!

**The Seventh Season:**

**Chapter Sixteen: 2001 Will Live In Infamy**

**Danes Home….**

Lorelai was sitting on the couch, looking through the newspaper… already having circled the three houses that Miss Patty mentioned earlier, and now she was looking for more possibilities. She knows Luke really doesn't like the idea of having Liz and T.J living in his apartment… even if it's only temporary, because something temporary can turn into forever if you let it.

So she was doing her part and looking for houses that were in Liz and T.J's price range.

Lorelai looked up from her paper when she heard soft knocking on the front door.

"Come in! Unless you're a serial Killer, than you can go next door!" She yelled from the couch. "Rory, good you're here.. boy do I have news for you!" Lorelai said with excitement as she saw her daughter walk in.

Rory walked strait to the couch with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" Lorelai asked Rory, as she sat down next to her mom.

"We broke up" She said while looking at her now naked finger.

"Aw honey.. im sorry" Lorelai said while putting her arm around Rory, trying to comfort her daughter.

"It's okay, really… im okay"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No…" Rory answer quickly "… I just wanna put this behind me and forget about it"

"Okay, but if you wanna talk…"

"I know where to find you" Rory finished. "So what's the big news you have to tell me?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Right…" Lorelai said while looking back to the newspaper "… Look at this!" She said while handing the paper to Rory

"Houses, you circled houses… are you moving.. again?" She asked while back at her mom.

"No.. but someone you know is"

"Who?" the younger Gilmore asked.

"Apparently Liz and T.J wanna raise the baby in Stars Hollow"

"Liz and T.J are moving here?" She asked, confirming what she just heard.

"Well technically they already have, their staying in Luke's old apartment until they find a house"

"How's Luke taking it?"

"He's being Luke… he doesn't want them there, but you know how Luke is… he loves his sister, he'd do anything for her… so earlier today he helped them move in and when I left, Liz and T.J were unpacking"

"So your house hunting for Liz?"

"Yep…I should get the best wife of the year award for being the kind, generous, helping, and loving wife that I am"

"Too bad that award doesn't exist" She said while getting up

"Hey, where ya goin?"

"I've got newspaper stuff I should finish, ill be upstairs for a while"

"Okay" Lorelai said as she watched her daughter ascent the stairs.

She was worried about Rory… she had just broken up with Logan and she wasn't doing anything that she should be doing… she wasn't talking about it, or wallowing… she just wanted to ignore it and pretend like nothing was going on… that was un healthy though… when you end a relationship, there's a process that you have to go through…if you try and ignore your feeling, if you let them get bottled up inside…then they'll come bursting out later… it happened when she broke up with Dean.. the first time.

Lorelai put down her newspaper and headed up stairs.

"Knock, knock" Lorelai said as she slowly opened Rory's door.

"Come in mom" Lorelai opened the door further, allowing herself enough room to go in, and when she did, she saw Rory sitting on her bed, using her lap top.

"When did it happen?" She asked while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When did what happen?" Rory responded, not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"When did you and Logan break up?"

"I said I didn't wanna talk about it mom"

"I know sweetie, but you have to talk about it… you have to wallow… have we learned nothing from the Dean break up of 2001"

"I was sixteen"

"Just because you're older, doesn't change the protocol." Rory just kept typing.. really not wanting to get into this know.

"Rory…"

"Mom, I have work I need to finish"

"When did it happen?" Lorelai asked, deteremined to get Rory to open up.

"It happened this morning okay"

"But what happen… did Logan come to the house?"

"Yes, he came to the house…" Rory said while closing the computer screen…. " He came and said he would marry me because it was what I wanted, but I couldn't do that… he doesn't wanna get married, so it would never work, and that's what I told him… I gave him back his stupid promise ring, told him I didn't wanna waste my time anymore, then he left… okay, are you happy… I know you hated Logan from the start, and now you finally get what you wanted, Logan and I aren't together anymore, were done" Rory vented as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Rory, im not happy, im anything but happy…I hate seeing you get hurt… you're my daughter and I never wanna see you in pain… I may not be all that fond of Logan, but I never wanted to see you get hurt like this… come here" Lorelai said while holding her arms out and pulling her daughter into a hug.

**Later… Around Nine…**

Luke walked through the front door, coming home from another long day at the diner.

"Hey Paul Anka" He said to the dog who greeted him at the door.

"Lorelai?" He called out, looking around the room

"Lorelai, you here?" Luke said as she walked up the stairs.

Paul Anka, walking in front of him, opened the door to Rory's bedroom with is nose, showing Luke a passed out Lorelai and Rory.. who was sleeping in her mother's arms.

He smiled to himself at the site before him… he liked watching Lorelai sleep… he thought she looked so beautiful and at peace when she slept… like she was in her own little world.

But then he started wondering why they were like that in the first place… and as he stepped closer to them… he could see tear's streak's on Rory's face.

"_Logan… im gonna kick his ass" _Luke thought, figuring the reason for Rory's crying was Logan.

_2:06…_

That's what Lorelai saw when she woke up…and after looking around, she realized she was still in Rory's room

She quietly and carefully managed to lift Rory's head off her chest, and onto a pillow… then she lifted the covers up further on rory.. kissing her fore head before she left.

As she went to her bedroom, she begun unzipping her jeans and grabbing a pair of shorts from her draw… then she took off her blouse and bra, and got her favorite flannel out of Luke's draw… buttoning it while trying to sneak into bed next to Luke…which didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey" Luke said groggily while keeping his eyes closed… "What happen to Rory?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, go back to sleep" She said quietly.. kissing him on the lips then going to bed.

**Next Morning… Tuesday, Diner…**

Lorelai walked through the diner.. seeing that it was an extremely busy morning, all the tables were filled and their were no stools open at the cash register. She looked around for Luke, wanting some coffee so she could get to the inn, but she saw he was busy with taking someone's order.

"_Looks like I'll have to bring out the big guns" _Lorelai thought as she rushed behind the counter knowing even though Luke told her the insurance would cover her now… he would not want her behind there.

She just had a grip on the coffee handle and was about to pour some in a mug, when she herd a gruff voice yelling her name.

"What do you think you're doing?" Luke asked as he went behind the counter.

"Getting coffee" She said, eyes still locked on the pot.

"You're behind my counter"

"Yes I am"

"You're not allowed behind my counter"

"But the insurance" Lorelai whined while turning to face him

"What about the insurance"

"You said, since im your wife now, if a sack of potatoes falls on my head, the insurance company would cover me"

"And it will"

"Exactly!"

"Exactly what?" Luke asked, confused

"Since the insurance company covers me now, I can go behind the counter and get my own coffee"

"Nope, the rule still stands, you can't go behind _my _counter"

"Does our marriage mean nothing to you, what happen to…what's mine if yours, and what's yours is mine?"

"You can not go behind my counter… at least not until the baby's out"

"What? Why?" She asked, not seeing a connection between them

"Because, if I let you behind here alone.. you'll try and get the regular coffee, like you were doing now" Luke said while pointing to the caffeinated coffee that was next to her mug.

"Oh… was that the regular coffee?" She asked, playing the dumb blonde ( no offense to all you blondes)

"Yes, it was"

"Oops, guess I picked up the wrong one"

"Yeah, oops.. now out!" He asked while pointing to the other side of the counter.

"But you let me get my own coffee yesterday" She whined while walking to the other side of the counter.

"Yeah, and that was a one time thing…here's your coffee" He said while handing her decaff in a cup to go.

"One day Luke Danes… One Day" She said while leaving the diner.

**Stamford Eagle Gazette….**

Rory was at her desk… finishing up the article that she started last night.. when her cell rang.

"Hello" she answered while holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder so she could keep typing

"Rory, its Honor"

"Honor, hey" Rory said, not expecting to hear her on the other line

"You weren't at the party yesterday, and when I asked Logan about it he blew me off… are you sick or something?" Honor asked

"No, im not sick… Logan and I broke up"

"So what did my ass hole of a brother do this time?"

"Nothing.. it just wasn't working out" Rory answered… not wanting to get into the real reason

"So you're okay"

"Yeah, im okay"

"Well I actually have some news to tell you"

"What news?"

"Im pregnant!"

"That's great Honor, congratulations"

"Thanks Rory… well I just called because I wanted to tell you the big news my self"

"That's great Honor.. and im sorry I wasn't at your party.. I really wanted to go, but…"

"Its okay Rory, really.. im the one who should be apologizing for my brother"

"No need for that, things just didn't work out.. it was no one's fault… im sorry to hang up on you like this, but im at the paper and I really shouldn't be on the phone"

"It''s okay.. well keep in touch?" She asked

"Well keep in touch" rory confirmed.

**Dragonfly Inn….**

"Hey Lorelai, back for more coffee already?" Sookie asked her best friend who left no more than 20 seconds ago with a full cup of coffee

"No.. Im calling my gyno" She said while dialing the number into her cell

"You came to the kitchen to call your gyno?"

"Michelle"

"Enough said"

"_**Hi, this is Lorelai Gilmore and I need to schedule an appointment with Doctor Wyatt for later in the week."**_

"_**Please hold…(the receptionist said while looking through her computer for available dates.. " We have an opening on Saturday at 11:00 am, does that work for you Miss Gilmore?"**_

"_**Yes that's perfect, thank you"**_Lorelai said, then hung up.

"So three months, huh?" Sookie asked while preparing the dinner menu

"Yep, three months" She said while putting her hand on over her stomach.

"You don't even look pregnant"

"Give me a month or so…the clothes im wearing are already starting to get a little tight"

"I just can't believe it... you and Luke are having a baby, Luke's gonna be a dad… again"

"I know what you mean.. sometimes I cant believe it either.. but its true.. little Danes here proves it" Lorelai said while looking down at her stomach. "I wonder if it'll look like Luke, or act like Luke… god I hope it doesn't get his eating habits, cause that would be a serious problem"

"You know Luke is gonna make sure that baby eats healthy, you of all people know how overprotective he could be"

"Yeah I do" She said with a grin on her face… loving how Luke was so protective of her.. it showed he really cared.

"I think im finally getting it all… the whole package… it look long enough.. but I think im finally getting it all"

"You found the right man for the job"

"Yeah, I did"

**Evening.. Danes House…Around Five**

Lorelai and Rory walked into the living room… both carrying Chinese cartons, eating out of them with chop sticks.

"Ok, sit down, get comfy and prepare for the ultimate moving night"

"Aye aye captain" Rory said while sitting down on the couch.

"Ok.. I've got the perfect movie night planned.. since neither of us has to work tomorrow, were going to watch all three Lord of The rings, I finally got the third one.. sound good?" Lorelai asked while turning to Rory

"Yep, let the ultimate movie night begin.

"Oh, this is so exciting" Lorelai squeeled while putting the first dvd in.

**More Than Three Hours Later…**

It was almost nine and they were taking a bathroom, snack and drink break when Luke came home.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai said while walking back to the kitchen with a bag of sour gummy worms and a bottle of water

"Well at least there's something healthy there" Luke said while looking at what she was holding

"Just for you baby" She said while setting her snack down to get the next movie ready… " Oh and I called my gyno… my three month check up is this Saturday at 11:00"

"Alright, ill get Caesar to cover for me"

"Hey Luke" Rory said while coming out of bathroom.

"Hey rory… make sure your mom doesn't eat the whole bag" Luke said, whispering the last part in her ear..

"You got it" She whispered back

"You talken about me?" Lorelai asked while looking at them

"Nope.. im gonna take a shower" He said while heading up stairs.

"Hey, what'd he say?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she made her way to the couch.

"He wants me to make sure you don't eat all that crap"

"Man you suck at keeping secrets"

"Yeah and I learned from my mother"

To be Continued…


	17. Shakespeare Would know

**The Seveth Season… Chapter Seventeen…. To Ride or Not To Ride, That is The Question**

**Friday Afternoon…. Luke's….**

"Lucas! Your favorite wife is here!" Lorelai said in a sing –song voice as she walked through the diner and sat on a stool at the counter.

"She is? Where? " Luke asked while coming out of the kitchen and giving the man who was sitting next to her, his breakfast.

"Very funny" Lorelai said, then took a sip of the coffee that Luke just handed her.

"What do you want for lunch?" Luke asked, pen and paper ready to go.

"I want a cheese burger, onion rings, fries… oh and pie"

"How bout an apple"

"Only if I can have it with the pie" she said with a smile.

"Lorelai, you're not eating all that"

"Fine, than I won't have the apple"

"No, you're getting the apple, but your eating the apple before you eat the pie"

"You really think that If I eat the apple before i eat the pie..that ill be too full to eat the pie"

" No, but this way the apple will defiantly get eaten" Luke said.. then walked away to give Caesar her order… as he was coming back he saw Lorelai opening her purse and he herd the theme song to Star Wars coming from her cell… which Lorelai got as a joke… she was looking for the Star Trek theme song in the first place, but couldn't find it… so when she found Stars Wars, she got that instead.

"Out" Luke said while pointing to the door

"Oh come on Luke, it's my gyno" She said while looking at the caller i.d

"Your gyno is calling your cell?" He asked, thinking that they would call the house and not her cell

"Yeah, this phone is my life line, It's listed for them if they need to call me"…

"_**Hello" Lorelai answerd quickly, not giving Luke a chance to protest.**_

"_**Is this Lorelai Danes?"**_

"_**Yes it is"**_

"_**Hi, this is Doctor Wyatt's office.. im just calling to confirm your appointment for tomorrow morning at 11:00, will you still be able to make it?"**_

"_**Yes I will"**_

"_**Ok, thank you, have a nice day Miss Danes"**_

"_**You too" Lorelai said, then hung up the phone.**_

"They were just calling to confirm my appointment for tomorrow" She said as she put her cell back in her purse.

"Lorelai, you know the rules, no cell phones a loud in the diner"

"But that call was about _your _baby" She said, emphasizing the word your

"Yeah, and if it wasn't about the baby, you still would've answered it in here"

"Yes well breaking rules is half the fun of having them"

**Dragonfly Inn….**

"You been gone for over an hour" Michelle said from the front desk when he saw Lorelai come in

"Michelle, we've been over this, I own the place which means I can come and go as I please, so either get used to it, or you can say hi be friends with the people at the un employment agency" Lorelai said while walking behind the desk.

"Fine, I will get used to it" He said I his French accent while looking back at the computer screen.

"Good boy" Lorelai said while patting his shoulder and heading to the kitchen

**Evening…Luke's….**

It was around eight and Lorelai just got off from the Dragon fly and was heading to Lukes for dinner.

"_Anna… what's she doing here?" _Lorelai thought when she saw Anna standing at the counter talking to Luke… as she got closer she saw April sitting on the other side of her mom. _"Oh right, April's staying over this weekend...ok, time to face the big bad wolf" She thought while opening the door and walking in. _

"Hey Anna" Lorelai said while putting on her best fake smile.

"Lorelai…" Anna said while turning around. "Hi, how've of been?" Anna asked… also putting on a fake smile.

"Oh you know, same old" Anna just nodded. "Hi April" Lorelai said, turning her attention to the other Nardini.

"Hi Lorelai"

"So Luke, I should get going, you'll have her back on Sunday?" Anna asked, wanting to get out of there as quick as possible.

"Yeah, ill bring her home on Sunday"

"Ok… bye April, have fun with your dad" She said as she hugged April good bye.

"Bye mom."

_Once Anna Left…_

"You're usual?" Luke asked while looking at his wife

"Yep, I've trained you well" Lorelai grinned.

"So April, what do you wanna do this weekend?" Lorelai asked her while Luke went and got her burger.

"I don't know… dad said you own an inn, I've never seen that before"

"_The Inn… oh, horse back riding!" _ Lorelai thought as a huge smiled went across her face.

"Have you ever been horse back riding before?" She asked April, who shook her head no in response.

"Well I don't know if Luke told you ,but I have two horses at the inn, Cletus and Desdimon.. I can take you riding if you want.. show you the ropes"

"Yeah, that sounds great, I've always wanted to go horse back riding"

"Well here's your chance."

**Later… Danes Home….**

April was sleeping in the bedroom that her and Rory shared… there was enough rooms for two beds, so April had the one on the far left wall, and Rory took the one on the far right wall when she would come over.

_Mean while.. Luke and Lorelai's bedroom…._

Luke was already in bed, sitting up against the head board watching sports highlights, while Lorelai was coming out of the bathroom in one of Luke's flannels.

"Hey" She said while getting into bed next to him.

"You really think this horse back riding thing is a good idea"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're pregnant Lorelai"

"Really, I hadn't noticed" Lorelai said sarcastically

"Lorelai…" He warned

"Luke, im only three months pregnant.. it should be perfectly fine to go horse back riding.. but if it would make you feel better, we'll ask Doctor Wyatt tomorrow, ok?"

"I don't want anything to happen to the baby" Luke said, justifying his reason for worrying.

"I know… she gave him a quick kiss… "You're a great dad Luke" Lorelai said, then turned over to go to sleep. Luke smiled while turning off the tv and calling it a night.

**Saturday… 10:28**

"Come on Lorelai, were gonna be late! We Still have to drop April off !" Luke yelled up the stairs. They still had a half hour before their appointment, but they had to drive to Hartford, and with traffic, that could easily take more than 40 minutes.. plus they had to drop April off at Rory's for a while, granted she was thirteen and could stay home alone.. but there was nothing for her to do there, so they offered to take her to Rory's, and she agreed.

"Hey! You do not rush a pregnant woman!" Lorelai yelled back from the bathroom while putting the last of her make up on.

_Five Minutes Later…_

"Ok, im ready" Lorelai said while coming down the stairs.

**Crap Shack…10:37**

"April, we shouldn't be too long.. two hours tops."

"Ok, bye" April said, then walked up the porch to her step sister's house.

**Gynecologist…..** **11:11**

"Sorry were late, the traffic was horrible" Lorelai said while checking in at the front desk

"That's okay Miss Danes.. Doctor Wyatt is ready for you so you can go ahead in room 6"

"Thank you" Luke said, both walking off to room 6.

_Room six…_

Lorelai walked in first.. sitting on the patients chair and Luke sat down on the stool next to her.

_A Minute Later…_

"Hello Miss Danes… Mr Danes" Doctor Wyatt said while shaking both their hands.

"So you're here for your three month check up?" He asked while looking over her medical forms

"Yes I am" She answered.

"Ok, well first were going to do draw some blood, then take the ultra sound, sound good?"

"Yep" Lorelai said with a smile.

The doctor left and a nurse came back a minute later to draw her blood.. which Lorelai hated.. she hated needles, everything about them.. how long they were, how pointy they were, how they jabbed into your skin to take blood from you.. she just hated the whole process… but she held Luke's hand and tried to think about something else while the nurse was putting the needle through her skin.

"Ow" she winced when she felt the needle make contact with her arm

_A Few Seconds Later…_.

"Is it safe to look?" Lorelai asked while looking at Luke when she thought the stupid needle was gone.

Luke nodded while smiling at her.

Once the needle was out, the nurse put a band aid over it and stood up with the blood sample.

"Doctor Wyatt will be back in few minutes Miss Danes"

"Okay, thank you" Lorelai said while the nurse left room.

_A Few Minutes Later.._

"Okay Miss Danes, we've sent your blood work to the lab, and we should have the results in tomorrow, so my office well call you with your results"

"Okay" Lorelai responded.

"Now for the fun part, the sonogram" Lorelai smiled, she loved the sonograms.

"If you could lift your shirt a little… " the doctor said, Lorelai lifted her shirt so it was below her chest.

"This will be a little cold"

"A little.." she said when she felt the gel touch her stomach. "It's like an ice rink on my stomach"

"Okay, we've got a heart beat" He said while moving the wand around her stomach, reveling a heart beat that the whole room herd.

"Wow" Luke said when he herd his baby's heart beating

"The Baby's got a good, strong heart beat… now let's see if we could get a picture…"

After moving the wand around.. the tiny baby showed up on the screen

"That's our baby Luke!" Lorelai said while smiling.

"Yeah, that's our baby" Luke said, eyes locked on the screen.

"Okay, everything look's good.. the heart beats strong, the baby's In a good position, and the baby's developing like it should be… I'll freeze this image for you so you can take it home"

"Thank you" Lorelai said while still looking at the screen.

"Here you go Miss Danes" He said while handing her the picture of the sonogram. "Now your in your last month of you first trimester.. when you come back for your next appointment, you'll be starting your 2nd trimester, and I should be able to tell you the sex of your baby.. some parents choose to be surprised and wait until the delivery, and other's want to know as soon as possible.. he said with a smile… " You can decide which ever option you'd like to do, and you can tell me when you come back next month… before I leave, do you have any questions"

"Oh actually we do, im glad you said that cause I almost forgot.. anyway, I wanted to take my step daughter horse back riding this afternoon, but we weren't sure if that was okay to do'

"We actually in courage woman who are pregnant to remain active.. do you go horse back riding on a regular basis"

"Well I don't do it on a daily basis.. but I own an inn, and we have two horses, and I ride as often as I can.. but they were both sick for a while.. then I just didn't have the time.. but I told her I'd take her riding.. but I wasn't sure if I could"

"Your still early in your pregnancy Miss Danes.. when expectant mothers reach the 3rd trimester we'll tell them to stop activities like skiing, bike riding… yoga, Pilates.. things like that will still be ok.. but your okay to go horse back riding, just as long as your always with someone"

"Okay.. thank you Doctor Wyatt"

"Your welcome.. call if you have any questions and ill see you both in a month" Lorelai nodded and the doctor left the room

"See, told ya I could go"

"I just wanted to make sure.. and I don't want you riding for too long.. and wear a helmet."

"I will Luke, don't worry… so I guess we have a decision to make" She said while looking down at the picture.

"Yeah we do"

**Crap Shack…**

"Rory…" Lorelai called as she opened the front door

"Kitchen!" Rory yelled back

"Hey guys" she said as her and Luke entered the kitchen and saw them playing a game

"Aren't you both a little old for candy land" Luke asked

"You're never too old for candy land" Lorelai gasped while turning to Luke

"Yeah, but I really wanted to get my youth back for a while, so…" Rory said while picking up another card.

"Look what I got!" Lorelai said while holding out the sonogram of her baby.

"Wow, the picture makes it so real." April said while looking at the picture.

"Yeah it does, and guess what"

"What?" both Rory and April asked.

"Next month ill be in my 2nd trimester and the doctor said he'll be able to tell the sex"

"So you guys are gonna find out?" Rory asked

"We haven't decided yet" Luke answered.

"Well I wanna be surprised"

"Me too" April said.

"Sister's unite, huh"

"Yep" Rory said

…. To Be Continued…

**A/N- I haven't decided if I want Luke and lor to find out the sex yet.. so I need everyone's input here on what they wanna see…. If you as readers wanna the sex early.. or if you just want luke and lor to know the sex… or no one…?**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Traumatized From A Pony

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Eighteen: Traumatized On A Pony**

**DragonFly…**

The sand colored jeep pulled up in Lorelai's parking space at the inn, and when the car came to a stop, both April and Lorelai undid their seat bealts, and before leaving, Lorelai turned to April…

"Ok, so this if your first time at the Dragon fly, so we could either, A, go strait to the stables, or B, we could go through the inn first, you could get the grand tour, and let me tell you, I make an excellent tour guide" She said with a smile.

"A Tour sounds good" April responded.

"Choice B, you got it" Lorelai said while opening her door and getting out of the car.

"Before we go in, I have to warn you about something…" Lorelai said while walking up next to April… " When we go in there, you'll see a very annoying, yet harmless, French manager standing behind the front desk, now his name is Michelle and he's not too fond of people unless your Celine Deion or a Pilates instructor, so he may come off a little rude, but just ignore him and aim strait for the stairs, got it?" She finished with a serious face.

"Got it..but why did you hire him in the first place, it doesn't seem like you like him very much?" April asked.

"Michelle worked at the Independence inn and he's the kind of person who gets under your skin, but you just couldn't live without him, so when Sookie and I started with work on the Dragonfly, we asked him to come along and join the team"

"Oh…" A confused April said as she followed Lorelai up the porch and into the Dragonfly.

"Hey Michelle.. I need you to cover for me for a while, April and I are going horse back riding" Lorelai said while walking toward the front desk.

"Well how nice for you, you get to go ride horses while the rest of us have to work" Michelle said while keeping his eyes on the computer, doing the work that he was instructed too.

"It is nice, isn't it..ok, come on April, we've got a tour to get to.." Lorelai said while heading to the stairs with April behind her.

**Luke's Diner….**

Luke was behind the counter, doing his usual mid- afternoon clean up ritual… it was one of the slowest parts of the day, right around 3:00 p.m, too late for lunch, but too early for dinner, so he took this opportunity to clean the counter, clean the tables, check the cash register, make some fresh coffee, etc.

When he herd the bells jingle, he looked up, surprised to hear someone coming in… the only people who come in this time of the day was Kirk, and Lorelai, well Lorelai came in at any part of the day, even before and/or after the diner was closed, Luke couldn't deny her, in or out of bed… but since Lorelai was horse back riding with April, and Kirk was already at a table, he wasn't sure who was coming, but then he looked up…

"Hey big bro…" Liz said as she entered the diner. "_Liz.. well she is living in my apartment, thank god im not anymore"_

"…Mid afternoon lull, huh?" she asked while sitting at the counter.

"Yup"

"So T.J wanted me to ask you something…" Liz said with an un easy tone about how Luke was gonna take this.

"What?" Luke asked with the same tone, curious as to what T.J wanted now.. he already took his apartment.. well old apartment, but still.

"Well I already have a job at the jewelry store, I talked to the owner and she's letting me sell my renaissance stuff… and T.J found a job at Woodbury.."

"Woodbury?" Luke interrupted, wondering why he didn't just look for one in Stars Hollow.

"Yeah, at _Mikes ( not a real place, made it up )"_

"Mikes… Mikes bar?" Luke asked after thinking for a second.

"Yeah, you know how T.J has a sense for these things… so anyway, he has a job, but he can't start til next month, so I was hoping…"

"No"

"But Luke, it would only be for a month, and T.J would be a big help around here"

"No Liz, im not hiring T.J, he's gonna have to find another job."

"But Luke, you know T.J has a short fuse, he tends to curse a lot, that's how he always blows his interviews, but you don't need to interview him if he worked here, you already know him"

"Yes I do, and that's exactly why im saying no"

"Come on Luke, please..at least think about it"

"Last time I thought about.. T.J ended up smashing a giant hole in Lorelai's bedroom!" Luke said while moving to the other side of the counter to clean up a table

"He just got his signals crossed that time, it won't happen again.. come on Luke…. The sooner T.J gets a job, the sooner we'll be outta here" Liz begged, hoping that would change her brother's mind. '

"…Fine" Luke grumbled

"Thanks bro!" Liz said with hugging Luke. "… I gotta go meet T.J, ill see ya later." "_What the hell did I just do?" Luke thought_

**Dragonfly…**

"Wow, so many books" April awed while looking at the books that the inn had.

"If you find any you like, feel free to take em"

"Thanks"

"No problem" Lorelai said with a smile. "Ok, we went upstairs, saw the lobby, the dinning room, this room, which now that I think about it, im not sure what we call it… we saw the, yet-to-be-named-room…" She said while laughing. "Now all that's left is the kitchen.. and, well the bathrooms, but with these things, once you've seen one, you've seen em all, right"

"Yup, same basic principal in all of them, toilets, sink, shower"

"Exactly, so onto the kitchen!"

_Kitchen…_

"Hey Sookie" Lorelai said walking through the kitchen doors.

"Hey Lorelai"

"Sookie, I'd like you to meet April.. April, meet my best friend Sookie, aka, the head chief and co owner of the Dragonfly… Sookie, meet Luke's daughter, April"

"April! Im finally meeting April!" Sookie yelled with excitement.

"Who Sookie, your scaring the poor girl"

"Im sorry, im just so excited to meet you!"

"I think I've seen you before, at the diner"

"I do go to the diner a lot, but not nearly as much as Loreali"

"What can I say, Luke makes great coffee"

"So what are guys doing here, I thought you had the day off?" Sookie asked

"Well I took the morning off for my gyno appointment, but I got Michelle covering for me, were going horse back riding, we just stopped by to say hi, and for some coffee" Lorelai said with a smile.

"One decaff… here you go" Sookie said while handing Lorelai a mug.

"April, you want a soda?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Here you go sweetie" Sookie said while giving her a can of soda.

"Ok, after this quick beverage break we hit the stables!"

**Later… Diner….**

Rory walked into a some hat full diner, and the second she walked through the door, she started glancing around, looking for Luke.

When she didn't see him, she went strait toward the counter where she saw Caesar carrying out plates from the kitchen.

"Hey Caesar, do you know where Luke is?"

"He ran to Dooses, he should be back in ten minutes"

"Perfect" Rory said while reaching in her purse and grabbing the sonogram picture that her mom and Luke got earlier.

"Oh crap, I forgot tape" She paniced when she realized that she didn't have tape with her.

Without thinking for another second, she ran behind the counter through the curtain, and up the stairs.

Almost forgetting to knock.. forgetting that Liz and T.J live there now… when she didn't hear an answer, she went in.

"Where to look, where to look.." She said while looking around the apartment.

After scanning all the open places and not seeing any tape, she began going through drawers… feeling weird about going through Luke's stuff in the first place, even though he didn't live there anymore, some of his stuff still remained, and she still felt weird about it… then of course, there was the awkwardness of Liz and T.J's stuff being scattered around, but she skillfully avoided them/

"Score!" She said to herself when she found tape.. then ran back downstairs.

_Downstairs…_

She taped all the sides of the sonogram then stuck it on the back of the cash register, then she reached back in her purse and took a piece of paper out of it….

_Little No Name, Danes , _was written on it… after quickly taping the sides of that, she stuck it right under the picture, then hurried out of the diner, not wanting to get caught.

_Less Than Five Minutes After Rory Left…._

"Caesar, im back!" Luke yelled while walking through the diner, carrying a Dooses bag.

"Ok Boss!" He yelled back from the kitchen.

Luke walked past the register, unaware of what's been done, and put the Dooses bag down, then begun unpacking it when he herd…

"Well isn't that the cutest thing!"

Luke turned his head and saw Patty sitting at the counter, her eyes glued on something.

"Isn't what cute?" He asked.

"So you finally decided to show off your offspring Luke"

"What the hell are you talking about.." Luke asked, confused as he made his way to the other side of the counter.

"How the…" He thought when he saw the sonogram, that wasn't there before he left, taped to his cash register.

**Riding Trail….**

Lorelai was riding next to April, her on Cletus and April on Desdimon… they had been riding for almost a half hour and were heading back in the direction of the inn, when Lorelai's cell starting ringing.

"Well I can honestly say that this has never happened before" She said while getting her cell out from her jean pocket.

"Hello"

"When did you do this?"

"Doo whhaatt?" She asked slowly, not knowing what he was talking about.

"I thought you and April were horse back riding."

"We are"

"So when did you do this?"

"Again, do what?"

"When did you put the sonogram on the register?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The sonogram picture that's taped to my cash register, when did you do it?"

"Ok, you totally lost me.. I have no idea what you're talking about"

"So you didn't come to the diner and put the sonogram on the register."

"No I didn't… and I don't know how it could even be there because I left the sonogram at the… Rory"

"What?"

"Rory, she must've of did it?"

"Why would Rory do it?"

"I don't know, I guess she wanted to show off her little brother or sister…" Lorelai said with a smile… " I can't believe I didn't think of it first"

"So I should leave it here?"

"Of course you should.. now everyone In Stars Hollow can see our baby.. that's still in my stomach"

"So how's April doing?"

"She's doin great.." Lorelai said while turning to look at April who was starring strait ahead, she could tell April was still a little nervous about riding.

"Alrite, ill see you guys later"

"Yup, well stop by the diner for some dinner when we finish up here"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

**Dragonfly….**

Lorelai and April had just come back from the stables and were walking through the inn to head to Luke's.

"This computer is not mean't to be used for your personnel business, that is the inn's computer and it is used for things that concern the Dragon fly, and that only!" Michelle yelled in his French accent.

"Michelle, im just typing my article until mom get's back, than im outta here"

"You and your mother think you can do what ever you want around here" Michelle said while heading to the kitchen, passing Lorelai on the way who had herd most of their conversation while walking through the lobby.

"Hey Mic.."

"You need to control your daughter" He interrupted while passing her.

"I'll get rite on that" Lorelai said while heading for Rory.

"So I see you've pissed of Michelle, I've taught you well" She grinned while going behind the counter and grabbing her purse.

"Sorry about that, I just needed the computer for five minutes, my lap top died when I got here"

"It's okay, Michelle sometimes forgets that I own this place, and since you're my daughter, you own it by extension"

"I feel so privileged…. Hey April, how was horse back riding?"

"It was fun, were going again next week, you should come"

"Rory, horse back riding, that's funny" Lorelai said

"The horse died mom!"

"You killed a horse?" April asked, having no idea what they were talking about.

"No, no, she didn't' kill the horse… but when she was younger I took her on a pony ride, and while she was riding, the horse just fell down, and she kinda.. rolled off.." Lorelai said between laughing… " So I go and pick her up and then this guy comes and just drags the poor horse away, and Rory was scared for life, I haven't been able to get her on a horse since"

"Oh, I see your problem with horses now" April said.

"And that's exactly why im never going on one again"

**Luke's Diner…**

"So how come you didn't tell me about this little plan?" Lorelai asked Rory as the three of them entered the diner and sat at the first available table that they saw.

"Well it was a spur of the moment thing and I knew you were out riding with April, so I thought I'd just do it"

"Aw, it looks so great up there" Lorelai gushed as she looked up at the register and saw her little un born baby's picture on it.

"What can I get you?" T.J asked while coming up to their table.

"T.J…" Lorelai said in shock… "Do you work here?"

"Yeah isn't it great, Luke gave me the job"

"Luke's letting you work here?" She asked, trying to get her facts strait.

"Yeah, just until my job at the bar kicks in"

"Where is Luke?"

"I think he's in the storage room"

"Thanks, ill be right back"

_Storage Room…_

"Your actually letting T.J work here?" She asked while seeing Luke unpack some things from a box.

"It isn't permanent, just until his other job opens up"

"So he's really working here.. getting a pay check n everything" She said while laughing

"Liz begged me to give him a job, so I gave him a job… she said the sooner he gets one, the sooner their out of my apartment."

"So it's a win win, huh?"

"Let's hope so"

"Mom, your phone's ringing!" Lorelai herd her daughter yell from the diner

"Take it outside!" Luke yelled after her as she ran back to her table.

"_**Hello"**_

"_**Hi, Miss Danes?"**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**This is doctor Wyatt's office and we have the results of your blood test in"**_

To Be Continued…


	19. Lorelai Danes Meet’s Her Arch Nemesis

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Nineteen: Lorelai Danes Meet's Her Arch Nemesis **

"_**Hello"**_

"_**Hi, Miss Danes?"**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**This is doctor Wyatt's office and we have the results of your blood test in"**_

"_**Already, I thought I wouldn't get the results until tomorrow" Lorelai asked.**_

"_**The lab was able to send your results early and everything came back great, the only concern doctor Wyatt has it that your blood pressure was a bit high"**_

"_**My blood pressure?"**_

"_**Yes, right now it's nothing to worry about, but we faxed your results over to your pediatrician and if you could call and make an appointment, your doctor will discuss what you need to do to get back down"**_

"_**Ok, I will, thank you"**_

"_**Your welcome, have a nice day Miss Danes"**_

"_**You too, bye"**_

"You okay mom?" Rory asked when she noticed the expression on her mom's face.

"Yeah, im fine"

"Was that your doctor?" Rory asked, referring to the call that Lorelai just took.

"Yeah, they got the results in from my blood work.."

"And…" She said, urging Lorelai to continue

"And they said my blood pressure was a little high"

"Oh… well that's nothing to worry about right, I mean they can fix that?" Rory asked, starting to worry

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like it's a lot to worry about, she just told me to schedule an appointment with my doctor…ugghh, this sucks, Luke's gonna kill me…" She said in frustration as she let her head fall on her arms, which were resting on the table… "He's always telling me to lay off the junk food… only put some salt on my fries…. Damn you salt!"

"Stress causes high blood pressure too, any major stress lately?" April asked

"Well work's been busier lately with the summer, tourist season get's very busy at the Dragonfly"

"There you go mom.. it's not all the food"

"Yeah, but it's defiantly gotta be a big part of it, I mean i've been eating way more crap in the last couple of months than I normally do … these damn cravings… I hate cravings!... I hate cravings and I hate salt!"

"You hate salt? Since when?" Luke asked while walking up behind Lorelai, ready to take their orders.

"Well.. since…it was being mean to me"

"Salt was being mean to you?" Luke asked with a smirk on his face, amused at another one of her bits.

"Yeah, me and the pepper, I had to separate them for a while, put Henry in the time out corner"

"Henry? You named the salt"

"You sound surprised"

"Right, forgot who I was talking to, so what do you guys want?" Luke asked, pen ready to go.

"I'll have a cheese burger and fries" April answered.

"Same here" Rory seconded.

"You too?" Luke asked, glancing at Lorelai in between taking down the orders.

"Uhh, yeah, me too" Luke nodded while walking away.

"Mom, you have to tell him" Rory said once Luke was gone.

"Who say's?"

"Your weddings vows do"

"If I tell him he'll take away my fries" She whined.

"Or just the salt" April added.

"Same thing"

"Mom…"

"It isn't that big of a deal Rory, I'll just call my doctor, make an appointment, he'll tell me what I have to do to fix this, and life goes on"

"The doctor's gonna tell you to lay off the salt and take it easy with the stress, don't work so many hours at the inn"

"Once the summer's over , things will calm down with the inn"

"You still have to tell him"

"No I don't, my high blood pressure doesn't concern the baby so it doesn't concern him… it's not like he tells me what's goes on with his doctor"

"Okay, dirty.. and it does concern the baby mom, the stress that's causing your high blood pressure can't be good for the baby, so it concerns Luke"

"Yale is making you too smart"

"That just means im right"

"I don't want Luke to worry over this okay.. ill just go to the doctor and if things still aren't better after a little while, then ill tell him, so please do me a favor and the two of you just keep this quiet"

"My lips are sealed… and ill be right back, gotta go to the bathroom" April said while getting up.

"Mine are too, but im not happy about it" Rory said reluctantly

"Here's your dinner, where's April" Luke asked when he saw his daughter wasn't with them

"Oh, she went to the bathroom, and Thanks Luke" Rory said.

"And ill be thanking you later" Lorelai said with a seductive grin.

"Jeez Lorelai, your daughter's sitting right there"

"Don't worry Luke, I was scared for life way before you and mom even started dating"

"Now shoo shoo, let us eat" Lorelai said while waving her hand at Luke, who just shook his head in response while walking away.

"You should've just told him not to put any salt on them" Rory said when she saw Lorelai brushing the salt off her fries.

"A, that would've been a dead give away, and B, im not taking all the salt off all of the fries, just some" Lorelai said with a smile as she continued what she started.

**Sunday Morning.. Danes Home…**

Lorelai was in the bathroom doing her make up, getting for the doctors appointment that she had made yesterday. She made the appointment for ten… early, but not too early…hoping that it would coincide with the time when Luke would take April home… which it did… they left less than ten minutes ago, and when Lorelai finished her eye liner, she would leave too.

Of course when Luke saw her up and getting ready at eight in the morning, naturally he thought she was going to the Inn, like she did every morning, which worked in her favor because she wouldn't have to explain anything.

**Doctor's Office…**

Lorelai, actually early for once, was sitting in the waiting room reading US magazine.

"_Are they serious, K-Fed's gonna perform at the teen choice awards.. well that'll be interesting" _She thought as she read an article

"Lorelai Danes?" The nurse called.

"Oh, that's me!"

"Doctor Riley will see you now"

"Ok" Lorelai said as she put the magazine down and walked toward the nurse.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment."

"Ok, thank you" Lorelai said to the nurse as she walking farther into the examining room.

"_Haven't been here in a while"_ She thought as she sat down.

"Oh crap" Lorelai panicked while rummaging through her purse and pulling out her cell phone.

_Flash between the Dragonfly and Doctor Riley's Office…_

"Dragon Fly Inn" Michelle answered.

"Hey Michelle, it's Lorelai, listen, if Luke calls, I need you to cover for me"

"You need me to cover for you?"

"Yes, im at my doctor's appointment and Luke can't know im here… I'll explain later, but if Luke calls or comes by the inn, I need you to cover for me"

"And what do I get out of this?" Michelle asked in his French accent.

"You get to keep your job.." Lorelai threatened, in no mood to mess around.

"Fine" Michelle said, hearing the serious tone in her voice, he didn't wanna test her.

"Thank you" Lorelai said with a sigh of relief, then stuffed the phone back in her purse.

**Luke's Diner…**

Luke walked into a pretty empty diner, having just came back from taking April home…it was almost 10:15, which mean't the breakfast crowd was leaving, and kirk would be coming in, for lunch.

Which for Kirk made sense, after all, he came in every morning the very second that Luke would flip that closed sign to open, and everyday, he would sit at the same table, in the same chair, everyday.

So since he ate breakfast before the sun came up, eating Lunch around 10 wasn't that unusal, hence the word that.

"Hello Luke" Kirk said as he took a seat at the counter.

"Your usual grilled cheese Kirk?"

"Yes, but make it on white bread today"

"Ok…" Luke said while changing his order, than handing it to Caesar.

"Wow, so that's what babies look like in the womb" Kirk said while looking at the sonogram

"Yep" Luke responded while wiping down the counter.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know?"

"When will you know?"

"Lorelai and I haven't decided if we wanna find out ahead of time"

"So you need a little help deciding?" Kirk asked.

"No, we don't need help deciding, Lorelai and I will decide on our own"

**Doctor's Office…**

"Lorelai Danes…" Doctor Riley read her name off her records while walking into the room… "Last time I saw you it was Lorelai Gilmore"

"Yeah, I got married two months ago"

"Well congratulations"

"Thank you" Lorelai said with a smile.

"So we got a fax from your gynecologist.. it seems your blood pressure was a little high…140 over 90"

"How high is that?"

"Well normally, a women around your age should have a blood pressure of 120 over 80"

"Oh.." Lorelai answered, having no idea what that meant about hers

"We only just start considering it to be high at 140 over 90, but since your pregnant, there's an added risk"

"An added risk?"

"Your blood pressure has always been normal, but some women during pregnancy do develop high blood pressure, it's called gestational hypertension… now if you weren't pregnant, this wouldn't be a big issue, we'd just put you on asprin for a while, get it down, and if that didn't work, get you some treatment.. but High blood pressure can harm your kidneys and other organs, and it can also cause low birth weight and early delivery.. which we defiantly want to avoid.. so here's what were gonna do… im gonna put on you on Ketanserin, it's an over the counter medicine.. and asprin… I want you to take the asprin twice a day, when you wake up and when you go to bed.. and with the Keteansin, once a day, in the afternoon, you can get both of these at the pharmacy.." He said while writing both names on a sheet of paper then handing it to her.

"Now I don't want you to worry about this, stress only adds to high blood pressure.. as long as you take these, ease up on the stress.. and change your diet if need, cut out foods that are high in salt, high in fat.. things like that.. than you and your baby will be fine" He said the last part firmly.

"_Don't worry about this"… how could she not worry about this… what she thought was no big deal was certainly far from it… her baby could really be affected by this, and that scared her._

"Thank you Doctor Riley"

"Your welcome, and before you leave, I want you to schedule another appointment for two weeks from today, just so we can make sure everything's ok"

"I will, bye"

**Stars Hollow….**

Kirk recently finished his lunch and was now in the Gazebo setting up a voting station so the kind people of Stars Hollow could come and vote on whether or not they think Luke and Lorelai should find out the sex of their baby.

He had set up one fold out table… with a big box that had a slit in it, and on either side of the box was a note pad and pen beside each of them.

On the outer part of the Gazebo he made two big signs that each read,

_**COME AND CAST YOUR VOTE !!!**_

_**For Luke and Lorelai's baby!!!**_

Each sign was posted on opposite sides of the gazebo and when he finished setting everything up, he sat behind the table and waited for the voters to come.

"Kirk, what is this?" Gypsy asked while passing the gazebo

"This is the place where the good citizens of Stars Hollow can vote on a very important matter"

"And what's that Kirk"

"Read the sign" Gypsy looked up and read the big bold letters.

"What about Luke and Lorelai's baby?" She asked after reading it

"Luke and Lorelai need help, they aren't sure whether they want to know the sex of their baby before it comes out, and we,as fellow towns,people have a duty to help them, so what do you say Gypsy, will you be apart of history?"

"Why not" Gypsy shrugged while walking up the few stairs to cast her vote.

**Lorelai's Jeep….**

Lorelai had just left The pharmacy and was now her way back to Stars Hollow

"Hello" Rory answered her phone

"Hey it's me?"

"Oh hey mom, did your appointment go ok?"

"It depends on your definition of ok"

"Why, what happened?" Rory asked, starting to worry

"Well if I wasn't pregnant, nothing, nothing would be happening"

"What are you talking about"

"I went in there thinking this wasn't that big of a deal… and I guess it isn't, I mean my blood pressure just qualifies for being high, but it can cause early delivery and low birth weight, and probably more if I don't get this fixed"

"Well what did the doctor tell you to do"

"He put me on some weird medicine, it's called Ketanserin.. that and I have to take asprin"

"You are going to tell Luke now right"

"No.. this just adds to the reason's not to tell Luke"

"But mom's he's the baby's father, he should know about this"

"I can't tell him Rory… I haven't been taking care of myself… im working until I collapse.. im eating what ever the hell I want… he's gonna blame me for this, and he has every right too.. I just need to try and fix this before I tell him"

**To Be Continued…**


	20. She Knows Something You Dont Know

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Twenty: I Know Something You Don't Know**

Lorelai was driving through Stars Hollow… a million thoughts running through her head as she gripped the stearing wheel.

"_Should I tell Luke…where do I hide the pills...is my baby gonna be ok… should I hire an assistant for the inn… stay far far away from salt…should I tell sookie…did I make another doctor's appointment before I left…"_

She couldn't focus on anything since she hung up with Rory. Boy did her daughter know how to pile on the guilt. Her wanting to keep this from Luke, Rory had a big problem with that, and Lorelai couldn't blame her… this was something Luke should know… it was his baby too that was growing inside of her, his baby that she's put in danger, his baby that could be born with complications if she didn't get this fixed… his baby that could die if this got worse.

Lorelai winced at the thought… her unborn child dieing, it sent chills down her spine.

Luke was never the guy who volunteered to baby sit the neighbors kids as a teen, but she knew he would be absolutely devastated if anything happened to their baby… because it was their baby, a piece of him and her wrapped up in a little unique package… and she couldn't do that, she couldn't be responsible for hurting their baby, or worse… killing it.

She knew what she had to do… take the pills as Dr. Riley instructed, don't work so many hours at the inn, and avoid salt, which has now become a villain in her eyes, salt, it was pure evil, and with evil there's always the allure, the temptation… but Lorelai had to refuse that temptation, much like she had to do with coffee… well with coffee she was forced to ignore the evil temptations, which made not drinking It a hell of a lot easier. Luke had been so bold as to call every coffee selling shop in Stars Hollow telling them not to give her any, so now if she wanted coffee , real coffee, not that cheap decaff crap, she had to go out of town to get it, which meant she rarely had any… another thing she was hiding from Luke… her little coffee trips to Woodbridge.

But she couldn't give up coffee completely, go cold turkey… she might as well of stopped breathing if she was to do something that juristic.

"_Coffee, I wonder if that has anything to do with high blood pressure… great, another thing I've done wrong"_ she thought while pulling into her driveway.

While she hated not being able to have coffee as much as she would like.. she loved the fact that Luke cared so much as to do something as extreme as making sure no one in town would sell her any… bribes didn't even work… and she's tried just about every from of bribary she could think of and not one person gave in.. they all cared that much about her… money...free lunches, dinners, and breakfasts at the inn… any piece of property she owned…offering to run errands for people… nothing… she even offered a lap dance to the male proprietors who sold coffee… but not one of them budged. Rory wouldn't even sneak her any, at least she kept her secret, but still, Lorelai always thought her daughter would be there in case emergency 32-27-64-49- aka, Need-Coffee-Now- Emergency, occurred, but she wasn't, in pervious emergency's, she was, but not now, not while her mom was pregnant.

Lorelai sighed as she plopped down on the couch… not really knowing what to do with herself, she desperately wanted to go to Luke's and get a burger with fries… well, just burger now, she was determined to avoid salt at all costs, but she couldn't go to the diner to get that burger, she couldn't face Luke right now, she just felt so guilty about keeping this from him, and seeing him would make her feel worse.

There was Rory, but other than the fact that her daughter was at work, their last phone conversation hadn't ended too welll. They weren't angry with each other or in a fight, but Rory was not happy with how Lorelai was handling this situation, she made that very clear.

Then she thought about the Inn…she had told Michelle that she might be out for the whole day, not knowing how her doctors appointment would go… even though she was in no mood to deal with work, she thought she could just sneak in the back and hang with Sookie in the kitchen.

Deciding on the Inn… Lorelai grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Shoot! The Pills" She said to her self , realizing that they were still in her purse.

"Think, think, think…"

After standing in the middle of the hallway for at least another minute, she decided on putting them in her dresser, more specifically the top draw of her dresser with all her " lady items", as Luke called them, bra's, underwear, deodorant, extra razors, extra pads… they all were kept in her top draw, a place would luke would never go… not that he went in any of her draws, but putting them in the this one was for extra safety.

Stamford Eagle Gazette…

"Hello" Rory answered while holding the phone to her ear, using her shoulder to hold it there… she was determined to finish the article that she was writing… it wasn't the most vivacious topic, religion… defiantly things out there that are more exciting, but what she had right now was a job… no, a career, she had a real career, a career that she wrote a very small article for, but she couldn't complain. She was still in college after all, about to become a senior, and this was a real job that she was very proud of.

"Rory, it's Paris"

"Paris, hi, I haven't taked to you in a while, how have you been?"

"I've been good, you remember the SAT prep that im helping high school students with?" Paris asked, getting strait to the point.

"Yeah…"

"Well one of my employee's quit, she claims my constant yelling and harsh criticism made her nervous, so she quit.. jerk.. anyway, I wanted to ask if you'd like a job, tutoring students"

"A job?"

"Yes, now im well aware of your job at the paper, but this would only be for a couple of hours, twice a week, so what do you say?"

"Im not sure Paris.. what day's would I have to work?" Rory asked, wanting a little more information.

"The weakling who you would be replacing worked Friday and Monday, tutoring two students for an hour each.. it's good pay if that helps"

"Yeah, ok, ill do it" Rory said after considering it for a moment.

"Great, ill call you later with the specifics"

"Okay, bye Paris"

**Stars Hollow...**

Lorelai had temporiarly pushed all of her worries and concerns out of her mind... now only thinking about wether or not she should tell Sookie.

After all, Sookie was Lorelai's best friend, along with Luke and Rory of course, but the good thing about all of them was that...yes, they were all her bff's, cheesy or not, they were...and they were all different... Rory was her daughter, who she had when she was sixteen... it was just the two of them while Rory was growing up, so along with the mother daughter relationship, they were best friends... best friends first and mother and daughter second.

With Luke, he was her coffee guy...she went to the diner, annoyed him, and he'd give her coffee... it was a pretty good routine. Then, after they got to know eachother, it became more than that... they'd hang out, he'd come over, fix whatever was broken...she'd come to the diner for more than just the coffee... they became best friends...but he was a guy, so she couldn't tell him things that she would tell Sookie or Rory, which was good, she had a different relationship with him.

Then there was Sookie... they worked together, saw eachother every day... she was a female, obviously... and what was different was that she was an adult, and adult female, one of Lorelai's best friends... when there was something too adult for Rory to know, she'd go to Sookie.

Getting closer to the Inn, she was running out of time... she really wanted to tell Sookie, but she didn't feel right telling anyone without Luke knowing first...well, she told Rory, but that's her daughter, if anyone but Luke would find out first, it would be Rory... that and she told Rory before she knew what a problem this really was.

On her way to the back entrance of the Inn, she had decideed not to tell Sookie about her blood pressure, about what it could do to the baby, about her no salt rule. She just didn't feel right telling people, even her best friend, about something that Luke should know first.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here? And why'd you come in through the kitchen?" Sookie asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, well my doctor's appointment didn't take as long as i thought it would and i was bored as hell at home so i thought i'd come in and hang in here for a while"

"And Michelle's ok with this?" She asked

"Hey! I own the place!... and Michelle doesn't know im here, hence the me coming through the kitchen" Lorelai said while pointing to the door behind her.

"So how'd the appointment go?" Sookie asked while preparing food

"Oh... _Crap!..._, it went fine... just a normal check up"

"So everything's ok with the baby?"

"Yeah, everything's great" Lorelai said while putting on a smile.

**Town Square.. Gazebo...**

Almost an hour had passed and Kirk had hundred's of votes.. yup... when it came time to vote for something, no matter how small it may be... all of Stars Hollow came out to particapte in the action.

**Diner...**

Luke, who was up in his apartment.. well, it was Liz and T.J's now, but regardless, it was still a mess, and he still needed a shower... so that's what he's been doing, taking a shower, doing some cleaning until the lunch rush would come in...and he had been totally oblivous to what's been happening across the street... that is until it was around 11:30 and he heard Caesar call down for him.

"Luke! It's getting pretty crowded down here!" Caesar called from the bottom of the stairs.

Now granted T.J was down there, and if were anyone else, Luke wouldn't have to rush down there.. but let's face it... it's T.J.

"Ok, im coming!" Luke yelled back.

_A Minute Later..._

Luke pushed the curtain aside as he came through the diner... scanning his surrounding's to see who still had to be served.

"Hey Caesar, Where's TJ?" Luke asked while grabbing the note pad to take orders with.

"Over there" Caesar said while pointing to a table near the back... where T.J was sitting with an elderly couple, talking to them about god knows what, Luke just shook his head and continued with his work, figuring it was best that T.J was some where were he couldn't do any damage to the place.

"What can i get you?" Luke asked a couple who were sitting by the window.

"I'll have a ham and swiss sandwich on rye bread, with a coke please"

"And you?" Luke asked while looking at the man who was sitting across from her.

" I'll have the same" Luke nodded while walking away.

"Caesar! Order!" Luke yelled while tearing off the paper and putting it on the counter in front of the kitchen

_After taking a few more orders..._

"Caesar, where's that burger?!"

"Right here boss" Caesar said while coming out with a plate "Im taking my ten, i need to vote before Kirk Closes"

"Vote? Vote for what?" Luke asked

"You don't know?"

"No" Luke said while shaking his head.

"Than you might wanna talk to Kirk"

"You stay here" Luke said while putting down his note pad and heading out the door.

The bell's jingled as he walked out of the diner... not having to even give a thought to where Kirk could be, Luke headed across the street to the Gazebo... seeing him through the window before he even stepped outside.

"What the hell is this?" He asked himself as he saw Kirk sitting at the table in the Gazebo.. a few people surrounding him, all lined up in single file.

"Kirk!" Luke yelled while walking past everyone and going strait to the table.

"Luke, if your gonna vote, you have to wait in line like every one else, although i dont really see the point in you voting, or Lorelai for that matter, since it's your baby and.."

"Kirk!"

"Yes?'

"What the hell is this"

"If you don't know, then why do you wanna vote?"

"I dont wanna vote Kirk, i wanna know what the hell your doing!"

"I, along with everyone else, are voting for the new addition to the Danes Family"

"Kirk.." Luke said, losing his patient's..."What _exactly_ are you voting for?" Luke asked

"You said it your self Luke, you don't know whether you want to know the sex of your baby before it comes out of Lorelai.."

"And..."

"And i took the liberty of setting up this voting station so the people of Stars Hollow can vote on whether you and Lorelai should find out the sex of your baby.. before she gives birth that is.. cause you know, eventually you'll have to find out the sex"

"Yes Kirk, i know"

"And i've been very successful... so far i've gotten a total of 637 votes" Kirk said while looking down at his note pad where he wrote down the results.

"637?!.. How long have you been sitting here!?"

"Exactly one hour..twenty seven minutes.. and..thirty seven seconds" He responded while looking down at his watch.

After grillling Kirk for a few more minutes... Luke just walked away, not wanting to deal with Kirk any longer...

**Diner...**

Caesar looked up when he saw his boss walking through the door... he thought now might not be the best time to leave, the voting would just have to wait until later.

_Flash between Luke's and The Dragon Fly..._

"Dragon Fly Inn" Michelle answerd.

"Is Lorelai there?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Luke"

"Im sorry Luke, but Lorelai isn't here" He said with fake sympothy

"Where is she?"

"I don't know.. she ran out somewhere"

"Ran out where?"

"I don't know"

"..When will she be back?"

"I don't know"

"Thank's for the help" Luke said with sarcasim as he hung up.

"Hey Luke, you got some great people here, who knew the elderly could be so entertaining"T.J said while sitting on a stool in front of the counter.

"Yeah, who knew.."Luke said while taking out his cell and calling Lorelai.

**Dragon Fly.. Kitchen...**

Lorelai's been sitting at the counter for at least a half hour now, and while Sookie's been glad to have the company, she found it a little werid.

Yeah, Lorelai would come in and out of the kitchen throughout her day.. but she would come in and out.. now's she's come in, and stayed,saying that she didn't wanna deal with Michelle, which wasn't anything unusual, no one ever really wanted to deal with Michelle, but Lorelai always did... so naturally Sookie's been thinking something's wrong with her best friend, that something happened.. but she doesn't wanna press the issue, she know's that if it's something important, Lorelai would tell her.

"Hey, your cell's moving" Sookie said while looking at Lorelai cell that was vibrating on the counter.

"Oh... _Luke, uhhh... _Sook, ill be right back" Lorelai said while picking up her phone and going outside.

_" I should answer it, i really should answer it, i don't want him to worry about me"_

"Hello"

"Hey Lorelai, where are you, Michelle said you went out somewhere"

"Oh, yeah, i just had to run some errands"

"So your not back at the inn yet?" Luke asked

"Nope, im on my way"

"Have you seen the square yet?"

"No, why?, did something happen?"

"Yeah something happened, i made the mistake of telling Kirk that we werent sure if we were going to find out the if the baby was a boy or a girl,and Kirk, being Kirk, set up a fricken voting booth in the Gazebo.. he's only been there for over an hour and he's already got 637 votes... jeez, does this town have nothing better to do than to but into people lives" Luke ranted

"So the whole town is voting on what we should do about the baby" Lorelai said with a smile.. she loved this crazy town that she lived in.

"Yup, every stinkin one of em"

"I'll have to see that"

"Why don't you stop by the diner, you haven't been here all day, you could stop by the square on your way here"

"Oh, i don't know.. _being face to face with him definatly won't help me keep this a secret..._ I should probably just get back to the inn"

"Ok.." Luke said with a disapointment..."I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah.. bye"

To be Continued..


	21. The Calender Say's It's Not 1985

**The Seventh Season... Chapter Twenty One... It's Not 1985**

**DragonFly Inn...**

Hanging up her cell phone...Lorelai sighed as she went back to the kitchen.

"Well, looks who here..." Michelle said as he saw Lorelai come through the back entrance of the kitchen... "By the way, your greasy diner owner called "

"Michelle, don't you have work to do?"

"I should ask you the same thing.. how long have you been in here, doing absolutely nothing"

"Michelle, i own the place! I can do whatever the hell i wan..." not finishing her sentence, Lorelai realized that yelling defiantly won't help her high blood pressure, it would do anything but that... she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, she couldn't let her hormones get to her... Sookie and Michelle just stared at her wandering what she was doing

"I have to go" Lorelai said while grabbing her purse and leaving the kitchen

"Ow... what'd you do that for" Michelle whined when he felt Sookie smack him in his arm

"I don't know, but she was fine before you came in"

**Later...Luke's Diner...**

It was late now... well past seven, and Lorelai hadn't come by the diner.. not once, not even for a quick coffee... as far as he knew, she was ok, he had called her earlier, but that was around 12, and since then he hadn't heard a word from her.

"Hey Caesar, im going home early, can you close up?"

"Yeah, ill close up"

"Thanks Caesar"

"No problem boss"

Not even bothering to try and call Lorelai.. Luke just wrapped a burger and got a decaff coffee to bring home for Lorelai.

**Mean while Danes Home..**

"Mom!..." Rory called as she came through the front door.

"Up stairs!" Lorelai yelled back from her bedroom.

_Bedroom.._

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked as she closed the lap top where she had been doing some research on high blood pressure in pregnant women.. and she wasn't liking what she was seeing.

"I just got off from work and i wanted to see how you were doing" Rory said as she sat down on the edge of the bed

"Im fine" She responded.

"Have you told Luke?"

"No, i didn't tell Luke and i don't plan on telling Luke! ...How many times do we have to go through this!" Lorelai yelled in frustration as she stood up off the bed.

"Mom, this is serious, ok.. i did some research at the paper and this could turn into a big problem…The baby could die mom!" Rory yelled back while also getting off the bed.

"I know ..."

_Downstairs..._

Walking in with a bag full of burgers and coffee, Luke wandered why he saw Rory's car parked behind Lorelai's.. yes, it wasn't unusual that Rory visited, but she usually didn't come by during the week.

He was about to yell for Lorelai after he didn't see her in the living room or in the kitchen.. but he stopped himself when he heard yelling coming from up stairs.

_"I know this is serious Rory! I did the research too!"_

_"Than why aren't you telling Luke!?" _

_**"Telling Luke..What isn't she telling me?" Luke thought.**_

_"Rory, im the parent here, ok, not you, it's non of your concern if i don't tell Luke!"_

_"Oh, you're the parent, well you sure aren't acting like one"_

_"Rory! Were not having this argument, im not telling Luke, end of story!"_

_"Yes, because not telling Luke is a great way to start off your marriage" Rory said sarcastically before grabbing her purse and leaving her mom's room._

Before Luke could even think about moving, he saw Rory coming down the stairs, and she saw him.

"You need to talk to her" Was all Rory said before leaving the house.

Extremley confused, Luke put down the bag of food and went upstairs, wanting to find out what the hell was going on.

"What aren't you telling me" Luke demanded while opening his bedroom door and finding Lorelai sitting on the edge of their bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Lorelai, i herd you and Rory arguing"

"It's nothing Luke" She said while walking past him and going downstairs.

"It isn't nothing, now tell me what's going on" He said while following her.

"Nothing's going on, ok, just leave it alone"

"No im not gonna leave it alone, we have to be honest with each other Lorelai, that's the only way this is going to work"

"Oh, your one to talk about being honest" Lorelai replied sarcastically

"What the hell is that suppose to mean"

"Christopher calls and you give me this big speech about being honest, but than you hide April from me for two months! Two months Luke!... who knows how long you would've kept it from me if i didn't go the diner that day.. and you wanna talk about being honest!"

"That has nothing to do with this Lorelai"

"You lied to me for two months!"

"So is that what this is, this is pay back for me not telling you about April, your lying to me because i lied to you, real mature Lorelai"

"Fine!.. You wanna know what's wrong! You wanna know how i screwed up this time!.. Fine!.. I have high blood pressure, ok Luke... i have high blood pressure, and if i don't fix it, the baby could die!" She yelled back while wiping away a tear that fell from her eye and walking past Luke, she needed to calm down, she just needed to leave the house for a while.

**Town Square...**

The tears began to fall faster from her eyes as she walked through her front yard and down the block.

It wasn't suppose to happen this way… she wasn't suppose to get in a fight with Luke over this..or even Rory for that matter. She was suppose to fix this on her own, just do what the doctor said and get it fixed.

She reached her hand to her face and wiped the tears that had fallen as she continued walking… a few minutes had passed and she could see the gazebo.. kirk was taking a giant sign that was hanging across it, down.

_**COME AND CAST YOUR VOTE !!!**_

_**For Luke and Lorelai's baby!!!**_

Luke told her about this.. Kirk set up a voting station where everyone was voting on whether or not they should find out the sex of their baby… it brought a smile to her face earlier, she loved that they all cared so much, they may be a little too nosey sometimes, but still… she wouldn't want to live any where else.

She paused and starred at Kirk as he finished taking that sign down… she wandered what those results said, wandered what the town had to say.

She looked down at her stomach as she put her hand to it and stroked it with her thumb.

Was it a little boy… Was it a little girl… She didn't know… And she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

She liked the idea of being surprised; she thought it added to the excitement of being pregnant. She was surprised with Rory, her mother had wanted to find out so they could buy the appropriate furniture, clothing, paint for the nursery, blah blah blah… she hate to admit that going against her mother's wishes defiantly added to the pro list of keeping the sex a secret. Then the day Rory was born, not knowing if a boy or a girl would come from it.. she liked that.

Going to the hospital without knowing.. then having the doctors tell her that she had a baby girl.. that made it all the more special.

But she looked at the other side of it too. Knowing the sex this time around would certainly make things easier, being able to buy things, being able to refer to the baby as a boy or a girl instead of IT all the time, that would be nice.

She wasn't sure though… what she really had to do was talk to Luke.. but everything happened so fast. She got the call from her gyno yesterday and had just been at the doctor earlier today.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was married this time, she had Luke… this wasn't suppose to be hard, it was just suppose to be a normal pregnancy…she wasn't suppose to screw up this early, she wasn't suppose to put her baby in mortal danger before it was even born.

This made her angry… what did she do that was so wrong, what did she do to deserve this.

All those times Luke warned her about what she was eating and what she was drinking… but she never listened, she just did what she wanted, thinking it could never happen to her, that nothing bad could ever happen to her.

Maybe that was problem.. everyone thinks nothing bad will ever happen to them.. you see on tv, in the newspaper, hear it on the radio… someone dies in a car crash, someone was shot in a grocery store, someone died of cancer… the list goes on.

And now, it was happening to her, well nothing as bad as any of those things, but what it could turn into could be.

She knew hiding it from Luke was wrong, the second the thought crossed her mind, she knew it was wrong, but she didn't want to let him down, she didn't want to disappoint him, she didn't want to admit that he was right… the food, the coffee, the stress… he was right, he was always just trying to help her, always just trying to look out for her.

It shouldn't of taken her getting high blood pressure to realize that all Luke was trying to do was help her, well she always knew that, she just didn't want to listen… it shouldn't of taken this to get her to listen.

Lorelai wasn't sure how long she had been walking, but she found her self by the bridge. She looked down at the water while walking across it. She could see the moon's reflection glistening in the calm water.

She went to sit down and saw that her feet were bare, she wasn't wearing any shoes.

She walked through town without any shoes and just realized now.. that made her laugh.

Moving her feet from a pretzel position, she swung her legs over the edge of the bridge and began swaying them back and forth.

She sniffled and dried the remaining tears from her cheeks.

One thing she defiantly hated about being pregnant… the crying thing. Pregnant or not, she knew she still would've ran out of the house and possibly cried, but now she couldn't stop, just the thought of her baby, or high blood pressure, or Luke, or Rory, it made her cry.

Lorelai sighed as she felt a head ache coming.

Swinging her legs back on the bridge, she spread out her body so she was laying down on her back. One hand under her head, and the other resting on her stomach.

She bought her gaze up to the sky and let it stay on the moon.

**Back At The Danes Home…**

Luke couldn't think fast enough… he didn't have a chance to take in what she said before he herd the door hit the wall and see that it was wide open.

His mom had had high blood pressure when she was pregnant with him. He didn't know the details behind the circumstances but he knew that was a stressful time for both his mom and dad. William was first getting the store up and running, they were both buying a house, add that to an unexpected pregnancy, which Luke later found out, to all that and the high blood pressure was bound to happen.

Lorelai's life wasn't too stressful, not like his parents were then, but add her diet to the inn.. which has been packed lately with tourists and some of the staff had used their vacation time to be with their family, which she understood, but it just meant there was more to be done.

He had no idea though, no idea that Lorelai had high blood pressure

Just two minutes ago he was pissed that she was hiding something from him… but now he just wanted to talk to her, find out the details, help her… they were married, she didn't have to go through this alone, it's not like it was when she had Rory… she wasn't alone this time.

As much as he wanted to chase after Lorelai and comfort her, he knew she needed to be alone for a little while, she needed to calm down.. they both did.

Luke let out a heavy breathe as he fell into the kitchen chair.

After sitting there for a few minutes, he saw that the sky was beginning to get dark…. Stars Hollow or not.. he didn't want Lorelai out at night while she was upset and alone.

**Diner…**

Knowing she didn't take her car keys, she couldn't of gotten too far.

"Caesar!" Luke called as he walked through the diner.

"Yeah boss" he called back from the kitchen.

"You haven't seen Lorelai have you?"

"Not in here, but I saw her going that way" Casear said while lifting his hand and pointing outside.

"Which way, the gazebo?" Luke asked, trying to follow where he was pointing.

"Nope, I saw her walk passed the diner, she looked upset"

Luke didn't respond, he just left the diner.

"_Passed the diner… where is there to go…"_ Luke thought as he stood outside the diner and looked down the block.

Stars Hollow was small, there weren't many places to go.

"_The only thing down the block are stores.. some trees… the bridge" _

Thinking that that was best option, he headed toward the bridge.

**The Bridge…**

It took him less than five minutes until he got to the bridge, and before he even got the chance to call for her, he saw her laying across it.

"Lorelai!" He yelled while running to her.

He kneeled down beside her and saw her body begin to stir.

"_Thank God.." _ He thought, seeing that she was ok.

"Luke" Lorelai said groggily as she opened her eyes

"Hey" He said in a comforting tone as he ran the back of his hand over her cheek.

"Im sorry"

"We'll talk later Lorelai, let's just get you home" She nodded while allowing him to help her sit up.

… To Be Continued….

**A/N: This is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to end it here, and again, im so sorry it took this long to get out, **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	22. Hi, Im Tour Guide Rory

**The Seventh Season…Chapter Twenty Two… Tour Guide Rory**

_**A/N: Ok, I would normally do individual shout outs, but no one really had anything specific to say, which is totally fine, I love reviews, I could care less what's in em, well that's not true, I love good reviews, and that's what I got, but I just wanna thank everyone for the great reviews they sent on the previous chapter and keep it up… oh and im really sorry my grammer n stuff isn't always good, I've got a beta reader now so that should be all good. Speaking of my beta reader, I wanna thank gilmorefan4ever for reading this over and fixing it.**_

_Previously:  
_

_The Bridge…  
_

_It took him less than five minutes until he got to the bridge, and before he even got the _

_chance to call for lorelai, he saw her laying across it._

"_Lorelai!" he yelled while running to her.  
_

_He kneeled down beside her and saw her body begin to stir.  
_

"_Thank God…" he thought, seeing that she was ok.  
_

"_Luke," Lorelai said groggily as she opened her eyes.  
_

"_Hey," he said in a comforting tone as he ran the back of his hand over her cheek.  
_

"_I'm sorry."  
_

"_We'll talk later Lorelai, let's just get you home." She nodded while allowing him to help her sit up.  
_

He would have liked to just pick Lorelai up and carry her all the way home, but he couldn't do that. The walk home was nothing like the distance from their living room to their bedroom, now that he could do, that he has done, but truth be told, Luke wasn't 25 anymore, far from it… he wasn't over the hill… but he couldn't carry his wife six blocks.

And she didn't ask to be carried. She knew Luke loved her more than anything in the world, but she didn't expect him to be this way, not that she was complaining.

She left in the middle of a fight, just screamed in his face and walked out the door. She didn't intend on falling asleep on the bridge… she didn't intend on falling asleep anywhere. She just needed to leave the house, calm down a bit, think about some things… and she just found her self at the lake. She wasn't thinking she may doze off when she decided to lay down on the bridge. She didn't mean to pull the whole damsel in distress act, but she sort of did. She thought that was probably why Luke was being so nice to her. She knows he would not want her out after dark, especially if she was upset… she knew no matter how pissed or angry, or annoyed they were with each other, Luke would always be her superhero, he would be there to save the day. And that's what he was doing, saving the day… bringing his wife home. She knows they still had a big talk coming, but he was being nice with her… not acting like they just had a fight less than an hour ago… just nice.

When she left the house, she expected to just go out for a walk, clear her head, then come home…come home to an angry husband. After all, he had every right to angry with her. She lied to him, and she wasn't 12, she couldn't pull the whole_, "Oh, you lied to me, so now I'm lying to you" act_… well, she sort of did, or at least brought up that factor in their argument.

Lorelai wasn't trying to spite Luke when she neglected to tell him about her high blood pressure, she just wanted to fix it on her own, she didn't want to worry him, she made the mess and she wanted to clean it up. For the first time in her life, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes wanted to clean her own mess.

The approximant five minute walk home was a quiet one. Both of them let their minds drift in the silence as Luke protectively kept his arm around her waist, happy that she was ok.

While he was relieved to know his wife was alright, he was still a bit frustrated. He wanted to know why she felt the need to lie to him, why she just didn't tell him from the start that she had high blood pressure.

He really didn't believe she hid it to get back at him… for lying about April. He thought they were past that…he thought that because April had been over at the house quite a few times, since her and Lorelai were spending time together, since they got married… he thought things were okay. He didn't think Lorelai was holding a grudge over that.   
But the way she brought it up in their argument… she said it like she was still hurt about what happen, like it was affecting her.

He knows he hurt her, he knows what he did really hurt her. He remembers the look on her face when she found out April was his. He didn't tell her because she was so happy, because everything was finally going the way it was suppose to. Rory was back in Lorelai's life, the work on the house was finally done, and she was ready to go through with plans for the wedding. He just couldn't tell her, he tried so many times, but he was afraid of what would happen, that she wouldn't want to marry him anymore, that she'd look at him differently.

But she didn't look at him differently; to him she seemed more hurt over the fact that he kept it from her, that he kept something that big like from her. He thought they got past that though, but he wasn't sure now, he knows he has to bring it up at some point though… if Lorelai is holding any kind of grudge with him, they need to work it out and move on, or else they wont last, he knows that, which is why he plans to talk to her about it.

**Danes Home…**

They still remained in silence as Luke took his hand off Lorelai's hip and retrieved his keys from his pocket, then unlocked the door.

Lorelai followed him inside once the door was open, then stood at the entrance and watched him close it.

They both wanted to talk, they both needed to talk, but they were afraid to get into another argument, to start yelling again.

Lack of communication was the reason behind so many couples gone wrong… they didn't want to become one of those people, one of those people who have a failed marriage, who have a divorce on them. They said those wedding vows and they meant them, now their job was to make sure they stuck.

Luke knew they couldn't stand here for ever, someone had to say something, so he did…

"We need to talk," he said while focusing his eyes on Lorelai's.

"I know," she said. 

"I'm not mad," he said simply, wanting her to know that he wasn't angry with her.

"You should be," she said while looking down at the floor.

"Lorelai…"

"No Luke, I lied to you, you can't just forgive me because you were worried about me."

"Yes I can," he said while moving closer to her and taking her hands in his. "I don't want us to be mad at each other. We just need to work this out, ok? I don't want us to scream at each other and have you walk out, we just need to talk."

"Ok, let's talk." Luke nodded while dropping one of her hands and leading her to the couch.

" … I just.. I wanted to fix it on my own… it was my fault and I wanted to fix it" Lorelai said once they were both seated.

"Lorelai, this isn't like when you had Rory, you're not in this alone, you don't have to try and fix things like this on your own, im here"

"I know you're here Luke, I know, but it was my crappy eating habits and my insane hours at the inn that caused this... how many times did I come home after mid night, how many times did I fall asleep at my desk… I didn't wanna worry you Luke, and I know keeping this from you wasn't right, you're the baby's father and you had a right to know, but I just… the baby isn't even born yet and im already screwing up.. I didn't want you to know that i screwed up…. uggh, these damn hormones" she said while wiping away a few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Lorelai, look at Rory, look at how great she turned out, you raised that girl all on your own, and look what happen.. she's going to Yale, she's gonna get to live out her dream, be a journalist, and it's all because of you, you're the reason she is where she is today… I don't want you to think for one second that your screwing this up.. if anyone out of the two of us doesn't know what their doing, it's me… when you told me you were pregnant, you have no idea how scared I was, I still am, I mean what the hell do I know about raising a baby, nothing, I know nothing about raising a baby, but it doesn't matter because we'll get through it, we've always gotten through it, and we always will…" Lorelai looked at him with a smile … "And I know I didn't tell you about April, but.."

"No Luke, no.. April has nothing to do with this, I shouldn't of said that earlier, I don't know why I did… .I understand why you didn't tell me, I mean I can't imagine what you were going through.. just finding out that you have a daughter, a 12 year old daughter, you had every right to freak out, I don't want you to think that's why I didn't tell you because it isn't, you know that right, you know that were past that"

"…I'll never put you through that again" Luke said

"So next time you find out about another one of your long lost kids, you'll tell me" She said with a grin

"You know what I mean"

"Yeah, I got it" Lorelai said while leaning her head on his shoulder, he immediately wrapped his arm around her and let his hand caress her stomach.

"No more secrets?" He asked while looking down at her.

"No more secrets" She confirmed

**Monday Morning… Yale…**

"Hey Paris" Rory said as she walked into the newspaper room.

"Rory, good, you're here…this is Melissa, she's going to be a sophmore at Chilton." Paris said while leading Rory to where a 15 year old girl was sitting. _(Melissa's not very out going, she often keeps to herself, she lives in Hartford, she's smart, loves to read, for the last year she's gone to a sleep away all girls school, which she hated, so her parents let her transferr to Chilton…she has brunette hair, and brown eyes. Her skin is pretty tan, and she's about 5'6.)_

"Hi" Melissa said while looking up from her seat.

"She's taking her PSAT's in two months, her parents signed her up for the rest of the summer"

"Hi Melissa, Im Rory"

"Ok, now that everyone's met each other.. you've got one hour to finish the next 30 questions… go" Paris said after setting the timer.

"Does she always set a timer?" Rory asked while sitting down.

"Always" Melissa answered

"Well let's put this on pause for a few minutes.." Rory said while pausing the timer… "So, speaking of Chilton, I went there too, it's a great school"

"Well I haven't actually been there yet, I start in September"

"Really, so you haven't seen the school yet?"

Melissa shook her head. "I've only seen pictures from the brochures that they mailed me"

"I went to Chilton for three years, I pretty much know the place inside and out, if you want, I could give you a tour of the place"

"Yeah, that would really help" Melissa said with a smile

"So on the first day of school I could pick you up early, drive you to Chilton, and show you around"

"Are you sure you don't mind"

"Yeah, it's no problem"

"Thanks" Rory nodded with a smile.

"Ok, let's get you started.." Rory said while putting the timer back on.

**The Dragon Fly…**

"Hey Michelle" Lorelai said with a smile as she made her way to the front desk.

"I see we aren't cranky anymore" Michelle said while typing on the computer.

"I wasn't cranky Michelle, I was hormonal, there's a difference"

"What ever you say" He said while keeping his eyes on his work.

"So listen, I need you to put out the word that were hiring an assistant manager"

"Taking you're maternity leave early?" Michelle asked.

"No Michelle, I'll be around for another five months, so deal, but my doctor said I need to kool it with the stress, I can't work so many hours anymore, it's been very hectic around here, so I thought we could get someone to be here to do most of the major paper work, and that way when I take my maternity leave, said person can take my place until I come back.. now we've got Rebecca covering the desk during the night shift, you've got it during the day, and if we hire someone else, it'll defiantly be a big help, so get working on that"

"You do this to torture me" Michelle complained about that added work that just got put on him.

"Yes, that's exactly why im doing this"

_Kitchen…_

"Hey Sookie" Lorelai said as she walked through the kitchen.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sookie asked with a concern look as she ran to Lorelai.

"Im fine, why"

"Yesterday you didn't seem okay"

"Ah, yesterday, about that.." Lorelai started while sitting on a stool next to the counter… "Yesterday wasn't the greatest of all days"

"I knew it, I knew something was wrong"

"Yeah, well my doctor's appointment didn't go as smoothly as I led on"

"What happen?"

"Ok, so on Saturday I had my three month gyno appointment, and everything went fine, the baby's doing fine, developing as it should be, remind me to show you the sonogram by the way… and then I get a call from them about the results from my blood test and they said I needed to make an appointment with my doctor because my blood pressure was high"

"Oh boy"

"Yeah, but at first, I thought this was no big deal, I mean I didn't know it could affect the baby so much, but It can, andt right now it isn't that high so Dr. Riley said it's not too much to worry about, I just have to take the medicine he gave me, change my diet a little, and ease it with the stress.. but I decided to be stupid and not tell Luke"

"Uh oh"

"Yeah, big uh oh, Rory ended up coming to the house yesterday and we got into an argument over it and Luke over heard us, then Luke and I got into a fight over it, and i stormed out of the house, and I ended up at the Lake, and Luke found me a sleep at the bridge, and it was just a whole big mess"

"Sounds like it"

"But Luke and I really talked things out, I was kind of good that this whole thing happened because we got to talk about things.. an open and honest relationship, that's what were really shooting for.

"Oh, you guys are so perfect for each other" Sooke squealed.

"Yeah, he's the only guy who can put up with me for so long"

"Yep, he is"

"So Luke and I are good, but Rory wasn't too happy when she left the house yesterday, and she was right, I was just being stubborn, she wanted me to tell Luke, and I didn't want to, we got in a screaming match over it, and I haven't talked to her since" Lorelai sighed.

"You should call her, tell her that you worked things out with Luke"

"Yeah, I thought I'd show up at Yale and surprise her, she's got a tutoring thing though until eleven."

"It's a little after ten now" Sookie said while looking up at the clock.

"Okay, im gonna stop by Luke's than head to Yale, ill be back later"

"Bye"

_Front Desk…"_

"Michelle, I have to go to Hartford for a while, il be back in a few hours, have an ad ready to go about the assistant manager, than ill get it in the paper."

"It will be ready and waiting" Michelle said in his French accent

**Luke's….**

"Hey" Lorelai said while walking up to the counter.

"Coffee?"

"Asking isn't necessary"

"Right… here" Luke said while giving her a cup of decaff

"Thanks"

"So what are you doing here?"

"There's the love" she said sarcastically

"You know what I mean, you aren't usually here until lunch"

"I know, but I took some time away from the inn to go visit Rory, I was just stopping here for some coffee"

"**ATTENTION STARS HOLLOW!" **everyone in the diner herd.

"What the…" Lorelai said while turning around so she was facing the window.. "What the hell is Kirk doing"

"**THERE IS AN EMERGENCY TOWN MEETING BEING HELD RIGHT NOW!! EVERYONE MUST GO TO MISS PATTY' S!!!" **Kirk yelled with a mega phone from the square.

"Well it looks like going to see Rory's gonna have to wait" Lorelai said.

… To Be Continued…

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	23. The Town Has Spoken

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Town Has Spoken**

"Aw man.. this is your all fault" Lorelai whined to Luke as they walked through the bustling room of Miss Patty's

"What's my fault?" Luke asked, having no idea what he was getting blamed for

"You just had to take your sweet time closing the diner.. you had to turn _all _the lights off and make sure _all _the burners were off.. you couldn't just lock the door and leave, no.. and now all the good seats are taken…were gonna have to sit in the back" She complained while grabbing his arm and leading him to two available seats in the second to last row.

"Well I couldn't leave T.J in charge of the diner"

"Kirk! What do you think you're doing!" Taylor shrieked while rushing through Miss patty's.

"Im calling an emergency town meeting Taylor" Kirk replied innocently while standing behind the podium.

"You can't call an emergency town meeting kirk!"

"Ohhhh, Kirk's in trouble" Lorelai whispered in a sing song voice to Luke.

"But I have to tell the town something" Kirk whined, trying to explain his actions.

"If you have something important you need to share with the town, you need to let I, you're town selectman, know, so the proper paper work can be signed."

"Aw Taylor, just led the boy talk, he obviously has something important to say" Miss Patty said while taking her usual seat behind the podium

"…Fine.." Taylor grumbled… "But the next time you pull a stunt like this, you will face consequences Kirk" Taylor warned while taking a seat behind the podium.

"Thank you Taylor…" Kirk said, then turned his attention back to the noisy room…" I need everyone attentions!" He called, trying to get everyone to quiet down, which didn't work.

"Everyone shut up!..." Babette yelled from the front row, which got the whole room quiet… "G'head sugar"

"Thank you Babette… now as you all know.." Kirk started while putting on a serious- business man like face… "The voting polls have closed last night at approximately 9:21.." He said, reading off the piece of paper that had his speech on it… " And Im happy to present to you the results on the issue of Luke and Lorelai's baby" Kirk finished, then bend over to get his poster that had the results on them.

"Aww, Kirk went behind Taylor's back to call an emergency meeting about our baby.." Lorelai said while putting her hand over her stomach… "Now aren't you glad we came?" she asked Luke.

"Oh yeah, Im thrilled" He said sarcastically

"Come on Luke, you can't tell me you're not the least bit interested to know what those results say"

".. Fine.. maybe Im a little interested.." He said, giving in.. " and I stress a little" Luke said firmly.

"If you all turn you're attention to this pie chart…" Kirk said while pointing to the pie chart that he made… " Ok, 722 of you said that Lorelai and Luke shouldn't wait to find out the sex of their baby… and 854 of you said they should wait.. those numbers give you a total of 1576.. More than a hundred more of you voting yes, they should wait"

"This is why you called an emergency town meeting Kirk! This couldn't wait until Saturday?!" Taylor complained from behind him.

"The town has spoken" Lorelai said.

"Yeah" Luke agreed, still looking at the pie chart.

"Does this mean anything.. I mean should we do what they think.. should we wait?"

".. I don't know"

"…Waiting might be fun"

"Yeah"

"…But then there's also the benefits of knowing early… you know, buying things, getting the nursery ready…"

"Yeah" Luke said, still thinking about a decision, which Lorelai caught onto.

"Well we still have time to decide…" She said while rubbing his thigh…" Im gonna go see Rory, ill stop by the diner later" Lorelai said while standing up and gathering her things

"Ok"

"Bye" She said before kissing his cheek, then leaving.

**Yale Daily News Room…**

"Ok, time's up" Paris announced to the room where three students, including Melissa, were working on their SAT's packets…" Everyone put your pencils down and hand in your packets on you're way out"

"So ill see you on Friday" Rory said while taking Melissa packets.

"Yeah, thanks Rory"

"You're welcome, bye Melissa"

"Bye"

"So, how'd she'd do.. is she stupid.. slow..lazy..?" Paris asked Rory once Melissa left.

"She did fine Paris, and she isn't any of those things, she just couldn't understand some of the problems" Rory said while packing slinging her back around her shoulder.

"So she is slow.." Paris said while narrowing her eyes

"I gotta get to work Paris, ill see you on Friday" Rory said, not up for arguing with her

"Mom.." Rory said, surprised to see her mother waiting outside the newspaper room.

"Hey Rory… Coffee?" she asked, holding out a cup of coffee for her daughter

"Thanks" Rory said, accepting the coffee.

"So what do you say to lunch with your mom?"

"I have to get to work"

"Right..well, you think we can talk for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, for a few minutes"

"Okay.. listen Rory, Luke and I talked, he knows about the high blood pressure.. and you were right, I shouldn't of hid it from him, I should've just told him.. and I shouldn't of lost it on you yesterday, you were just trying to look out for me.. look out for my marriage… im sorry"

"It's okay"

"So, we good?"

"Were good" Rory confirmed.

"So you really can't go to lunch?"

"No.. I have to be at work… like five minutes ago" Rory said while looking down at her watch.

"Work, wow.. my baby's all grown up"

"Oh, you're not gonna have an emotion break down are you, cause I don't have time for an emotion break down"

"No, I can hold in my hormones… for now" Lorelai smiled.

**Dragonfly Inn….**

"You've been gone for over an hour" Micheal Complained when he saw Lorelai walk through the entrance.

"Yeah, I know, im sorry Micheal, but im all yours for the rest of the day"

"Lucky me… I need your approval on this ad so I can send it to the paper"

"Oh great, let me see it" Lorelai said while leaning over his shoulder and looking at the computer screen.

**Around Ten… Diner…**

"Oh please tell me that closed sign was put up by accident.. not that it matters" Lorelai said while walking through the diner.

"Lorelai" Luke warned.

"What?"

"It's ten o clock"

"I know, but im you're wife, that closed sign does not apply to me, so come, get pouring burger boy"

"Lorelai" He warned.

"I have to have decaff, I know, so come, it's been a long day, need the coffee"

"Lorelai" Luke warned again.

"..You gonna say what's wrong or you just gonna keep Lorelai-ing me?"

"Did you just come from the Dragonfly?"

"Yeesss" She said slowly

"It's ten o clock"

"I know, it's late, but I took it easy today, I promise.. and the ad's already been sent to the paper about hiring an assistant so I wont be working these late hours for much longer"

"Good, I don't want you on your feet all day"

"Neither do I… hey, you know what"

"What?"

"I still don't see any coffee in front of me"

"And you won't, it's ten o clock"

"Oh come on Luke.. it's just decaff..pretty please, with sugar on top and ice cream in the middle" Lorelai said while giving her husband a little lip.

"…Fine… but only half a cup"

"I'll take it" Lorelai smiled, happy that her lips saved her once again.

**A Few Days Later… Town Square…**

"Ok, so I've got the coffee's…"

"… and I've got the paper" Liz finished while looking at the houses Lorelai circled that were for sale. "Thanks again for coming with me Lorelai"

"It's no problem.. what are sisters in law for, right"

"Okay, so you have four houses circled… two on peach street.. one on maple drive.. and another on apple road"

"So four houses, and three different streets.. okay, so I think we should do this in some kind of order.. check out the houses that are closet first, than work our way around the town"

"Ok, well maple drive is the closet, so that one first?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, sure… then once we've checked them all out.. you can see which ones you like the best, call your realtor and check em out with T.J"

**Later.. The Last House On Apple Road…**

"So what do we think?" Lorelai asked Liz who was standing next to her, both of them looking at the house.

"It's nice"

"The paper say's it's a two story house.. three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room, unfinished basement… It looks like it's got enough rooms"

"Yeah, it's a nice color too"

"It doesn't have much of a front lawn, but from here it looks like the back yards pretty big" Lorelai said while walking further down the side walk and getting a peek at the yard.

"So we've eliminated the houses on peach street.. now where does this one stand?"

"It's nice and in our price range.. it's defiantly on the list" Liz said with a smile.

"Good, so you and T.J have two choices"

"I just hope he likes one"

**Later… Danes Home..**

Lorelai was sitting on the couch, Paul Anka by her side, asleep.. while she was watching _Reba._

"Hey, im home" Luke announced as he walked through the front door.

"Hey" Lorelai said, keeping her eyes locked on the t.v.

"How today go with Liz?"

"It went well.. she narrowed the list down to two"

"What'd you think of the houses she picked?"

"Their really nice, either one she picks would be good.. they both have two floors, enough bed rooms, the same amount of bathrooms.. the one on apple road doesn't have too much of a front lawn, but I don't think that phases her"

"So you think they'll buy one of those?"

"Yeah I do"

"Good, and in two weeks T.J's job at the bar opens up"

"Well I hate to ruin you're happiness but today's friday" Lorelai sat while patting his knee after he sat down.

"Yeah, and.."

"We have Friday night dinner today.. we skipped last week, remember"

"Which was your idea"

"Yeah well you didn't feel like going either"

"Isn't Christopher paying for Yale?"

"Yeah"

"So it thought the whole reason you went to Friday night dinner was because your parents paid for Yale"

"Yeah, and if they still did we would've had to of gone last week..look, even though my parents aren't paying anymore, Rory and I still go every now and then.. and since you married their daughter.. you get to go to.. don't you feel special"

"Oh, yeah, real special"

"Well look at the bright side, we can tell them the decision we made about the baby tonight"

**Gilmore Mansion…**

"Hey mom" Lorelai said after she handed the maid her purse and the couple walked into the living room

"Hello Lorelai, hello Luke"

"Hello Miss Gilmore"

"Oh Lorelai, you're here" Richard said with a smile

"Yes I am"

" Luke, it's good to see you again" He said while shaking his son in law's hand.

"You too"

"Ah Rory, you're here" Lorelai said with excitement when she saw her daughter walk in.

"Hey mom"

"Drinks anyone?" Richard asked

"Water for me, Luke?" Lorelai asked

"Ill just have a beer"

"Coke please" Rory asked.

"Emily?" Richard asked his wife

"Oh, no thank you Richard, I have a martini

_After drinks were served and everyone was seated.._

"So Lorelai, how's the baby?"

"The baby's doing great"

"Your three months pregnant, am I mistaken?"

"No, your right.. im three months"

"So you should be able to find out the sex soon?"

To Be Continued…


	24. And That's The Final Straw

The Seventh Season… Chapter 24… And That Was The Final Straw

_Previously.._

_After drinks were served and everyone was seated.._

"_So Lorelai, how's the baby?"_

"_The baby's doing great"_

"_Your three months pregnant, am I mistaken?"_

"_No, your right.. im three months"_

"_So you should be able to find out the sex soon?"_

"Well, yes, but.."

"Wonderful! When's you're next appointment with Dr. Wyatt?" Emily asked, excited that she would find out the sex of her grand child.

"My next appointment is august 11th but.."

"August 11th, excellent.. will you excuse me for a moment, im going to jot that down in my day planner" Emily said while getting up.

"No, mom.."

"Oh Lorelai, I'll only be gone for a minute, im sure you won't miss me" She said while making her way up stairs.

"You just made you're mother very happy young lady" Richard said with a smile spread across his face.

"But dad we.." _Ring! Ring!_

"Oh, that's the call I've been expecting, will you excuse me" Richard said while hurrying out of his seat and going to his study.

"Well that went well" Rory said.

"Oh yeah, real well" Lorelai said sarcastically

"Relax, you can just tell them when they get back" Luke said

"Oh, he speaks!" Lorelai said dramatically, annoyance present in her voice

"What are you tal…"

"I mean I know Im the one carrying the baby and there my parents in all but you could've jumped in and said something" Lorelai said bitterly.

"Lorelai…"

"I need some air" Lorelai said while getting up, not bothering to wait for a response from anyone.

"What was that?" Luke asked

"That, was hormones" Rory said.. "She's not mad at you Luke, she just seems frustrated about this, I know she was a little nervous about telling them, she told me they tried to pressure her into finding out the sex when she was pregnant with me and she just doesn't wanna go through that again, she just wants them to respect her decision and not criticize her… I'll go make sure she's okay.." Rory said as she started getting up

"No Rory, you stay, ill go check on you're mom.. and if you're parents come back just say we forgot something in the car" Rory nodded as Luke left the living room.

_Out side.. Luke's Truck…_

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" _Lorelai thought as she stood by Luke's truck, her back leaning against the door, while her arms were crossed over her chest.

She replayed the conversation in her head, thought about what happen between her and Luke and she had no idea why she got so pissed at him. He didn't do anything wrong, she's always handled things when it came to telling her parents, and she was fine with that, that's the way it should be, they were her parents, and Luke was always there to comfort her, there to hold her hand through it.

Well she only needed a minute to think about it and she knew who the culprit was… Hormones..hormones due to her pregnancy.

"_Hormones.. you can go from zero to bitch in less than sixty seconds" _ She thought while gently letting her head fall back so it too was leaning against the car.

"Lorelai?..." Luke called while walking out of the Gilmore Mansion and further into the drive way.

"Hey" she said while lifting her head up as her husband approached her.

"You okay?" He asked softly

"Yeah.. and im sorry Luke.. I shouldn't of gotten annoyed with you, you didn't do anything wrong"

"It's okay" He said while bringing his hand to her arm and stroking it.

"I just wanna tell them already, get it over with.. let my mother make her snide remarks and call it a night"

"Do you want me to tell them?" Luke asked while moving a strand of hair that fell in front of her eyes, behind her ear.

"No, I'll tell them, it should be me not you.. I didn't mean what I said before Luke, that was just the hormones talking, you shouldn't listen to anything I say for the next six months, especially when im giving birth.. women can get pretty nasty when their going through labor" Lorelai said with a smile while she laid a hand over her stomach.

"I think I've been able to handle the hormones so far.. haven't gotten anything thrown at me yet"

"Yeah, Stress the yet"

_Back Inside…_

Lorelai and Luke walked inside hand and hand as they headed toward the living room…

"There you two are!" Emily exclaimed from the dinning room "Well come sit, Laila's just bringing dinner out." They both nodded as they made their way to their usual seats.

"Listen, mom, dad.. before we start dinner, I have to tell you something.."

"Well go on, tell us" Emily urged when Lorelai hadn't uttered another word.

"Ok, well.. yes, my next appointment is august 11th and yes we were given to the option of finding out the sex.. but Luke and I decided that we were going to wait.."

"You're going to wait?" Emily asked, making sure she herd her daughter correctly

"Yeah.. we thought it would add to the excitement of having a baby"

"You think waiting until the last moment to find out the sex of your baby is exciting?... irresponsible is what it is"

"How is that being irresponsible?"

"You make the same mistake twice Lorelai and now, when you're given a chance to properly prepare for this baby, you aren't"

"What mistake mom, what mistake did I make now?"

"Getting pregnant!.. you got pregnant when you were sixteen, and now your making the same mistake again"

"Emily…" Richard warned, not liking where this was going.

"What…" Lorelai said while shaking her head… " I thought you were happy about this, I thought that's why you bought Luke and I that house, because you expected us to have kids"

"I was happy.. until I did the math"

"You did the math?!" Lorelai asked with disgust

"You were three months on July 11th, which means you got pregnant weeks before you were married"

"Emily, that's enough" Richard told his wife, wanting this to stop before it turned into something.

"What's your point mother?"

"My point is that your pregnancy wasn't planned.. was it?"

"… Not at the moment, but we were engaged, we talked about having kids, it's not like this came outta left field."

"And what if you're relationship didn't work out Lorelai, what if you didn't get married, then you would've been pregnant out of wedlock, for the second time!... you were careless and irresponsible then and you haven't changed.. you always thought it was okay to go from man to man, in and out of relationships while Rory was growing up, what kind of example were you setting for you're daughter, who knows how many times you almost got pregnant.. when are you going to grow up and realize that your decisions have consequences Lorelai.. you're an adult, you should start acting like one!"

".. Were leaving" Lorelai said while getting up and heading strait for the door, not even bothering to fight back with her mother… she knew it could just end up hurting the baby, and this defiantly wasn't worth it.

" Bye grandpa" Rory said after getting up and kissing her grandfather on the cheek.. then following her mother outside.

Luke was just going to get up, say good bye to Richard, then leave… but he decided to do something first…

"…You know, I've always told Lorelai to give you a chance.. that you only get one set of parents and you should make it count.. but im don't with that.. do you even care that she's your daughter, you're _only_ daughter, do you care at all that right now she's probably out there upset because of what you said to her.. I can't believe after all these years you're still holding that over her head.. yeah she got pregnant at sixteen but she's an amazing person.. she raised Rory all on her own and managed to buy her own Inn with Sookie.. she made a life for herself.. but I guess you don't care about that.. no, all you care about is something that happened over 20 years ago, and that's all you'll ever see in Lorelai" Luke directed toward Emily with anger.

_Outside…_

"Are you sure you're okay mom?" Rory asked Lorelai while they stood next to Rory's car door… Rory getting ready to open it.

"Yes, im fine" Lorelai responded while putting on a fake smile for her daughter's sake… "Are you okay?" She said while narrowing her eyes at Rory… " Cause it's not true Rory... you were _not_ a mistake" Lorelai said, saying the last part firmly.

"I know mom" Rory said confidently.

"Good"

"So you sure you're…"

"Do not finish that sentence" Lorelai warned.

".. Bye mom" Rory smiled while hugging her mom.. "And im calling you later whether you like it or not"

"Okay" Once Rory was behind the wheel, she waved before clutching the steering wheel and backing out of the drive way.

When Rory was out of site, she let out a heavy sigh while turning around and making her way to Luke's truck, then she sat in the front seat, waiting for her husband.

_Inside…_

Before Luke left the Gilmore mansion, he had to stop for a minute and collect himself. He was feeling so much anger right now, so much anger toward his in laws… more specifically toward Emily, whether he was there or not, he would've known it was Emily… these things always have Emily written all over them.

At the same time, he felt angered at himself. Emily basically called Lorelai a slut.. and he just sat there and let it happen.. but it all happened so fast, at first it was just bickering between mother and daughter, which he's seen and learned to but out of.. then it got serious, Emily digging in Lorelai's past.. and he sat back and watched mother and daughter exchange words, but what was he suppose to do… defended his wife is what he realized.

There hasn't been many times since he's been attending Friday night dinner where he's seen, or herd, about a blow out like this between Lorelai and her parents, in fact, there hasn't been any.. yes they've had their minor arguments, but always over things that would blow over quickly… but this… this he knew wouldn't blow over so quickly…. And what he saw when he walked outside just confirmed his thoughts.

_Outside…_

Lorelai was sitting in his truck.. tears falling down her face.. it broke his heart to see Lorelai this way.. to see someone he loved so much crying.. and because of her mother. Luke couldn't understand how a parent could be that way toward their child… and they wandered why she barely came to visit.

Luke walked toward his side of the truck and slide in so he could close the door.

"Hey…" he said while gently taking her hand and bringing it to his lips… "She's wrong, everything she said, she's wrong".. He said after kissing her knuckles, Lorelai just looked up at him with a weak smile.

The rest of the way home was a long quiet one. Luke wanted to talk to Lorelai, let her get her feelings out, but all he did was hold her hand. She starred out the window the entire way, thinking about what her mother said. Every now and then, Luke would see a tear roll down her face… part of it was because of Emily's hurtful words… and part of it was because Lorelai came to the realization that no matter what she did, no matter how much she would accomplish… her mother would still hold that grudge over her head… and that hurt her the most.

Seeing his wife like that.. upset because of something her parent said to her… it pissed Luke off. He never understood how a mother could push away their kid, especially their only child. He promised himself that he would make sure he didn't end up having that kind of relationship with his kid.

**Danes Home…**

When they got home, Lorelai went strait to her room, Luke following her. He knew she had done a lot of thinking in the car and she probably wanted to talk.

When he opened the door to their bedroom, he found Lorelai opening her dresser draw, taking his blue and white flannel, that he didn't even bother trying to call his own anymore.

"Lorelai"

"Hmm" she said, looking up from the draw.

"Are you okay… do you wanna talk about it?" Holding the flannel shirt in her hand, Lorelai made her way to the bed and sat down, Luke followed, sitting down next to her.

"… She'll never forgive me for that" she said quietly while looking down at the floor. " No matter what I do, it'll never be enough, she'll always say that I made a mistake, that I ruined my future.. but I didn't, I got Rory, she's one of the best things that ever happened to me.. why can't she see that, why can't she see that I've worked my way up.. I have my own Inn.. a husband.. Rory goes to Yale.. im pregnant.. with a child that I thought she was happy about." Lorelai said while looking down at her stomach.

"You're happy im pregnant right.. you don't think we messed up?" She asked while looking Luke.

"Of course im happy about this Lorelai … God, I hate that she made you think all this, made you second guess your self, Lorelai, nothing she said was true. we made this baby together, and it defiantly wasn't a mistake, and Rory may not have been planned, but you did a great job with her, she's gonna be a journalist.. you should be proud of your self"

".. I am.. why can't she be?"

"I don't know Lorelai, but I do know that im proud of you" He said while smiling down at her.

"… Im not going back there" Lorelai said after a moment of silence as Luke held her close to him.

"… Okay, we won't go back"

"What…." She said while lifting her head up off his chest… " You're not gonna try and talk me into going back"

"No, you shouldn't have to go through that anymore, especially since your pregnant, you shouldn't have to deal with that added stress.. have her talk down to you like that, it isn't right"

"Thank you" Lorelai said while leaning back into Luke.

**Saturday Morning…**

Im a much better mood than she was last night, Lorelai decided to put her mother's words behind her, she wasn't going to dwell on it. She had a life, a life that she wasn't going to let her mother bring down.

"Hey Liz" Lorelai said brightly when she strolled into her husband's diner and saw Liz sitting at the counter.

"Hey Lorelai!"

"Lorelai.. you're looking good" T.J said while taking his apron off.

"Wow T.J, still flirting with me while im pregnant, I gotta tell you you're a real confidence booster"

"I do what I can.. ya ready liz?"

"Yeah, let's go.. im showing T.J the houses" She explained to her sister in law.

"Oh, have fun you guys"

"We will, bye" Lorelai waved

"Lorelai" Luke said while coming out from the curtain.

"Hey" She said while turning around in her stool so she was facing him.

"You doing okay?" He asked her quietly.

"Yeah, im fine: He studied her face when she responded, he could always tell when she was lying.. and it appeared that she wasn't

"Just wanted to check"

"You're a great husband you know that"

"I thought I was, but it's good to hear confirmation."

"Well im defiantly confirming it: She said before pressing her lips against his.

"Coffee?" He asked when they broke away.

"To go please" Luke nodded while turning around and going behind the counter, then filling a to go cup with decaff.

"I'll be back later" She smiled while taking the cup.

"Okay.. and call if you need anything.. even if it's just to talk"

" I will" She said before opening the door and leaving.

… To Be Continued….

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	25. Good, Bad, Pro, Con, Same Diff

**The Seventh Season…**

**Chapter 25: Good, Bad, Pro, Con, Same Diff**

**The Dragonfly Inn…**

"You're late" Michel said from behind the front desk

"Michel, me, owner, remember"

"There's someone in your office" He told her, ignoring her last comment

"Who?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know who you let in my office?"

"She mentioned something about an interview with you so I told her to wait in your office"

"How long has she been in there"

"I don't know"

"Keep up the great work Michel" Lorelai said sarcastically as she walked past him and toward her office.

_Office…_

"Hi, im so sorry im late" Lorelai apologized while going into her office and seeing a women sitting in front of her desk

"It's ok" the young brunette said.

"Im Lorelai" she said while holding her hand out

"Hi Lorelai, im Kristen"

"Nice to meet you Kristen.. so you're here for the job as assistant manager?"

"Yes.. here's my resume " Kristen said while opening her brief case and taking her resume out.

"… You graduated from Connecticut State" Lorelai read off her resume

"Yeah, I graduated last month"

"Wow, fresh outta college.. and I see you've had some experience as a manager"

"Yeah, during my senior year in college, I worked as an assistant manager at this Inn near the campus, but the owner sold the place so I needed a new job, and now here I am" Lorelai looked up from her resume and she couldn't but help but see a little bit of her self in this girl, it wasn't that she looked like Lorelai, because they only thing they had in common was the brunette hair… but she just seemed like she was independent, determined, something that Lorelai defiantly admired in people.

".. Well your resume looks great" Lorelai said once she was through reading it.

"Thank you"

"So tell me a little bit about your self" Lorelai said while putting the piece of paper down on her desk.

"Well im 23 years old, and went I to Connecticut State.. which you already know" Kristen said, feeling embarrassed for saying that, Lorelai offered a smile, showing her that it was okay… "And, when I was a kid, we moved around a lot.. I was born in Woodbridge, but we moved to Hartford, than to Litchfield, from there I graduated high school.. and know I live in an apartment with my boyfriend in Hartford."

"Boy friend.. what's he look like" Lorelai said with a grin

"I have a picture if you wanna see it"

"Defiantly.. Although I probably shouldn't be this excited to see a boy's picture considering im married" Kristen laughed while opening her purse and pulling out a photo of her boyfriend

"Wow, he's cute" Lorelai said while looking at the picture.. "What's his name?"

"Ryan"

"Ryan ..Gotta love a guy with blue eyes" She said while looking at the photo.

"Yeah" Kristen said with a grin

"So how'd you guys meet?"

The interview went on for longer than a half hour, and from the moment when Ryan's picture was pulled out.. it didn't seem like an interview.. just like two friends talking.. which was good.. they both got to know each other, become comfortable with one another.. and before she left, Lorelai explained what the job would in tale.. that if she got it, she would be working the day shift, covering the desk with Michel so Lorelai could solely focus on paper work, making calls, things like that.. the new assistant manager would have come in around 2:00 p.m, work until about 10p.m, then the night manager would come in and take over… this way Lorelai could leave around four or five, instead of 10:00 at night.. and when Lorelai was eight months, and would leave on her maternity leave, Kristen would take Michel's hours, and Michel would takes Lorelai's.

Kristen understood everything and was really hoping she would get the job. She found that talking to Lorelai was more like talking to a big sister, or a friend. She was very comfortable around Lorelai, and would love to work at the Dragonfly.

But Lorelai did have three more interviews to go, but promised to call Kristen to let her know whether she got the job or not.

**Later.. Luke's Diner…**

"We bought a house!" Liz screamed while running through the diner.

"You bought a house!?" Lorelai exclaimed while turning around in her stool

"Yeah.. the one on apple road!"

"That's great Liz" Lorelai said while getting up and hugging her sister in law.

"Hey Luke, guess what" T.J said when he saw he come out of the storage

"What?"

"We bought a house!"

"Liz, not again.. you can't just look at house for five minutes and decide to buy it.. you did this last time and you had to pay to get your check back"

"Luke, I've seen this house, it's a great buy.. well, actually I only saw the outside, but.." Lorelai said, trying to explain

"Relax big brother, the house is great"

"I won't know that until I see it" Luke said.

"Well than come on, well take you to see it"

"How we gonna get in?" Luke asked

"I have keys"

"How'd you get key's to the house that fast"

"The realtor had them ready, so she gave them to us"

"Well the house will have to wait, I have a diner to run"

"T.J can stay and run the diner"

"Yeah, you go ahead Luke, I got It covered" T.J Said

"Yeah Luke, go, ill stay and help T.J" Lorelai said, knowing that Luke would not want to leave T.J

"Don't you have to get back to the Inn"

"They can survive without me for a little while.. Ill stay and keep an eye on T.J" Lorelai whispered the last part.

"Thanks" He said with a smile

"Oh and I may decide to do some redecorating, so don't get mad if you come back and everything looks different"

"Lorelai" Luke warned

"Just kidding" She said, then pecked him on the lips before he left.

**Apple Road…**

"Ta Da … What do you think big brother?" Liz asked as she opened the front door and they both walked inside.

"How many rooms does it have?" Luke asked, wanting to know more about the place that his sister would be living in.

"There's three bedrooms and a bathroom up stairs… the living room, kitchen, bathroom would be on this floor, and there's a basement downstairs.. you wanna see the rest of the house?" Luke nodded in response.

"Okay, follow me…" Liz said as she walked toward the stairs.

**Luke's Diner…**

Being at her husband's diner for about a half hour, Lorelai was now sitting on a stool behind the counter, writing on Luke's order pad.

It was the afternoon lull, so Lorelai decided to do some thinking about who she should hire for the inn.

She had four interviews… there was Owen, Kristen, Jayne, and Carrie. So, being Lorelai Gilmore, she had a pro con list for each person, writing the good qualities they had on one side, and the not so good qualities they had on another side.

Carrie, being old enough for the job at the age of 28 just didn't seem to be the right person. She didn't have any experience working in the business world.. her resume consisted of working at Walmart and Cvs.. she attended College though, for two months before she dropped out. Why she even bothered to go after this job was beyond Lorleai.

Lorelai ripped out her first sheet of paper and threw it out.

Then Owen was next… but he didn't take much time or space until he was out of the picture. Owen was 35.. and he had had some experience has a head manager, working for his father's company, and he had also went to a good college, a university in fact. But despite all these good things, Lorelai thought back to her interview with him, and being around him, it made Lorelai uncomfortable.

Throughout the interview he was blatantly flirting with her… giving her suggesting looks, saying crude things to her.. the interview lasted less than ten minutes because Lorelai could not be in that room with him any longer.

"_Next" _Lorelai thought as she put her pen down ripped the second page out.

Kristen, Lorelai thought of next… she was young, only 23, but besides that, she had experience in working in a hotel, and she was fresh outta college, which Lorelai thought was a good thing, at least half of what she learned still had to inside her head.

As a bonus to all that, Lorelai liked Kristen… the 23 year old reminded her of herself… confident, focused on what she wanted in life.. that was defiantly a plus. She was sharp too, a quick thinker, a quality that Lorelai also admired.

But then again, she was young, and while Lorelai thought that was an advantage, she also saw it as a dis advantage. Younger people tended to be a little irresponsible, carefree, sometimes flaky.. but while talking to Kristen, Lorelai didn't really see those things in her, but then again, maybe her true colors could show after she got the job… and on top of that, she was living with her boy friend, which, essentially, Lorelai found nothing wrong with it, but than she thought… what if something happens and they break up, Kristen could possibly end up moving away, possibly out of state, and then Lorelai would be in this position all over again.

Lorelai carefully ripped Kristen's pro con list out and layed it next to the note pad, keeping her as a possible choice.

Putting her pen to the next sheet of paper, Lorelai wrote Jayne at the top, then wrote pro on the right side, and con on the left.

Jayne, she thought, was a great candidate for the job… she was 30 years old, grew up in a small town like her own, in a house with two sister's, something Lorelai never had, but she sometimes wandered what it would've been like to grow up with siblings… she was a bright girl, she understood most of Lorelai's references, and went along with her bits perfectly… she was smart, went to community college for two years , then to a state school were she majored in business… those all went on the pro side.

Then on the con side was the fact that Jayne never had an experience in hotel management… management in other business, yes, but not hotels. Also, she had been either, layed off, or quit from 6 other jobs, which wasn't an all time high, but still, it bothered Lorelai.

So now, it was down to two… Lorelai sighed as she stared intently at the two pieces of paper sitting in front of her.

**Later, Diner…**

"Hey, your back" Lorelai said when she saw her husband and sister in law walk in, both had smiles on their faces, which lead Lorelai to assume that everything went well.

"Yeah, thanks for taking over while I was gone"

"No problem Luke" T.J said while giving a plate to a table

"I mean't you" Luke directed toward Lorelai as he moved closer to her.

"I know…" Lorelai said with a smile… " And you're welcome"

"How was he?" Luke whispered

"How was who?"

"T.J, did he break anything?"

"Unfortunetly"… Lorelai said, then took a deep breathe, adding to the dramatic effect… "There were a few casualties.. Kirk dared T.J to try and balance two plates on his head while serving other costumers, and before T.J could even get back to the kitchen to get the food, both plates fell off his head and hit the ground.. I tried saving Nicky and Alex, I picked their fragile pieces up and tried gluing them back together, but there was just too many.. and.. I couldn't.. I couldn't save em Luke.. they've been buried in their boxes, the funeral's on Wednesday so make sure you have a speech ready"

"Were do you come up with these things"

"Well, for this particular bit, I used the twins, Nicky and Alex, since the plates were identical"

"Nicky and Alex…"

"Please, please, tell me you've seen full house"

"And If I didn't…"

"Then im running to the video store right now and renting season's one through four, those have the best episodes, where Mary Kate and Ashley are still cute, then once they hit five it just got annoying"

"Looking forward to it" Luke said while walking past her

"So hey, how'd it go with Liz"

"It went great.. the house isn't a dump"

"So they didn't buy a money pit"

"Nope, I think they pretty much got their money's worth"

"See, now thanks to me, you'll have them out of your hair very very soon"

**Later.. The Inn…**

It was around five and Lorelai just got off the phone with her new assistant manager, in which she felt she made the right decision in the choosing.

" Lorelai.." A voiced called, which caused Lorelai to look up from the desk.. and she was surprised to see who was standing in front of her.

To Be Continued…


	26. It Was Just A Nightmare

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 26: It Was Just A Nightmare**

_**Previously…**_

_**Later.. The Inn…**_

_It was around five and Lorelai just got off the phone with her new assistant manager, in which she felt she made the right decision in the choosing._

" _Lorelai.." A voiced called, which caused Lorelai to look up from the desk.. and she was surprised to see who was standing in front of her._

"Dad" she said when she saw her father standing on the other side of the desk.

"Hello Lorelai"

"What are you doing here?"

" I came to talk to you.. about your mother.. I wanted to make sure you were alright"

"Your not here to try and get me to talk to mom?" Lorelai asked, expecting her father to make excuses for her mom.

"No Lorelai, your mother had no right saying any of those things to you.. but I want you to know that she feels terrible about what she said.. she thinks you wont come to visit anymore.." Lorelai lowered her head and her eyes went to the floor… " I know you and your mother don't see eye to eye on most things, but she is your mother Lorelai… she went to her car a number of times today wanting to come and see you, but she didn't know what to say…" Lorelai let out a sigh… "When she does come Lorelai, I just want you to give her a chance, im not expecting you to just forgive everything she said, but I want you to listen to what she has to say.. she is your mother.."

"… Im not making any promises dad"

"I just want you to think about it"

".. I will " Richard nodded while turning around

"Oh, and Lorelai" He said while looking back at his daughter

"Yeah"

".. I just want you to know that I don't agree with your mother.. im very proud of you, you've accomplished a lot.. this Inn, your Inn, is proof of that.." He said while looking around.. " and whether your mother wants to or not, I'd liked to be included in the baby's life" He said while looking at his daughter's stomach that had a very small, but visible bump.

"Thank you.." she said with a smile.. "And you will dad, I promise" She said while putting a hand to her stomach.

"Good bye Lorelai"

"Bye dad"

**Later, Danes Home…**

"He came to the Inn?" Luke asked while walking to the couch where Lorelai was getting ready to start the movie

"Yeah, and he said he was proud of me.. I still can't get over it"

"He should be proud of you" He said while sitting down next to his wife.

"Yeah, and to hear him say it, I never thought I'd live the day to hear that"

"So what are you gonna do about your mom?"

"What am I suppose to do.. if she comes, ill let her in, she'll talk, and ill listen.. after that I don't know.. maybe ill be able to forgive her.. maybe I won't.. I really don't know"

"Everything ill work it's self out" He said soothingly while gently pulling her close to his chest so she was leaning against him.. She slowly nodded in response while letting her eyes fall to the screen.

_Dragonfly Inn…_

"_Hey Sookie, please tell me you made coffee" Lorelai said while walking through the kitchen doors._

"_Just made a pot"_

"_Thank God" She said while walking to coffee maker_

"_Sookieee" Lorelai whined "You didn't make decaff"_

"_And you're complaining about that?"_

"_Yeah, you know Luke isn't letting me have regular coffee, ever since I got pregnant"_

"_Sweetie.." Sookie said.. "Are you feeling okay?"_

"_Im feeling fine, why?"_

"_Because.. you haven't been pregnant for two months now"_

"_Funny Sookie, im three months." she said while looking down at her stomach and expecting to see a bump, which wasn't there_

"_Honey, you aren't pregnant"_

"_Yes I am Sookie " Lorelai said firmly, despite that panic that was going through her mind when she didn't see the bump on her stomach_

"_Lorelai.. you got into a car accident two months ago"_

"_What?.. no, I didn't get into a car accident.. this isn't funny Sookie" Lorelai said, annoyance in her voice._

"_Sweetie.. you lost the baby, you don't remember?... maybe we should go to the hospital"_

"_Sookie, stop, this isn't funny anymore!"_

Lorelai gasped while waking up in bed, her forehead covered in sweat as she tried catching her breath.

"Lorelai?" Luke said while coming out of the bathroom and seeing his wife, gasping for air in bed.

"What happened?" He asked while sitting down next to her

"I…" she sutured while tears started forming in her eyes.

"Ill be right back" Luke said while getting up to get a wash cloth after seeing her fore head and finding little drops of sweat across it.

He came back a minute later, and before washing her face, he pushed back some of her hair and held it in a clip so he could have better access to her forehead.

After washing her face he let his hand move to her neck and he could feel her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Lorelai, what happened?" he asked calmly… "Was it a bad dream?"

"..The baby"

"What about the baby?"

"..Car accident.. I got into a car accident"

"Lorelai, that was just a dream, you didn't get into a car accident, you and the baby are fine" He said after putting the pieces together.

"But…" Luke leaned over and the turned the small lamp on that sitting on her night stand.. then he brought his hand to her shirt and lifted it so it was below her chest, revealing her pregnant stomach.

"See, it was just a dream.. the baby's okay" Lorelai nodded while looking down at her stomach to see Luke's hand laying on the small bump.

**The Next Morning… **

The sun pouring through the window woke Lorelai the next morning. After taking a few seconds for her body to adjust to being awake, she felt an arm snaked around her waist and a hand on her stomach.

She slowly turned her body around and saw Luke sleeping soundly next to her.

Then it all came back to her… the dream, waking up in the middle of the night, Luke sleeping close to her, making sure she was okay.

She looked down at her stomach and gently placed her hand over Luke's, then went back to sleep in the comfort of her husband's arms.

**Later… Dragonfly Inn…**

It was late afternoon when Lorelai was sitting in her office, waiting for Kristen to come in.. she was starting her first day of work and Lorelai was going to show her around, get her settle in, etc.

Despite the bad dream she had last night.. no, scratch that.. night mare, Lorelai's day still went on, although every now and then something would remind her of the baby and she would instinctively put her hand to her stomach, and when she would feel that small bump, she would let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that the dream was just a dream.

"Come in" Lorelai said when she herd a knock on her door.

"Lorelai.." Kristen called when she opened it.

"Hey Kristen" Lorelai said while standing up and walking toward the girl.

"Trying to impress your boss by showing up early?" Lorelai said with a smile when she saw the clock at 1:51

"That and I didn't hit any traffic on the way here" Kristen said, smiling back at Lorelai

"Okay, let's get you started…"

**Later, Lukes…**

"And Look at that, she manages to escape work before the sun goes down, ladies and gentlemen, the gift of hired help!" Lorelai said as she walked through her husband's diner

"Hey mom" Rory said from the counter.. she was having dinner with Lorelai, than going back to the house for a movie night.

"I didn't know you were hiring, I would've sent my application in" Kirk said from a table by the window

"Kirk, you already work at the movie theatre, the video store, and you're a dog walker, I don't think you need another job"

"And that is where your wrong my friend.. my goal in life is to have 327 jobs, and right now im up to 125, so as you can see, I have a lot of work to do.. hey, what about Paul Anka?"

"What about Paul Anka?" Lorelai asked from the counter

"He's a dog"

"Yes"

"And he walks"

"Yes"

"How would you like to hire me as Paul Anka's official dog walker"

"Thanks Kirk, but ill pass, we have a huge yard and we just let Paul Anka run around out there"

"Ok, but you're missing out" Kirk said before going back to his meal.

"That's what you get for making a grand entrance" Luke said while standing in front of them, his order pad ready to go

"I will continue to make a grand entrance, every single time I walk through that door, everyone will know Lorelai Danes has entered the building"

"You gonna order something?" Luke asked.

"Cheese burger and fries"

"Coffee?"

"_Sookieee" Lorelai whined "You didn't make decaff"_

"_And you're complaining about that?"_

"_Yeah, you know Luke isn't letting me have regular coffee, ever since I got pregnant"_

"_Sweetie.." Sookie said.. "Are you feeling okay?"_

"_Im feeling fine, why?"_

"_Because.. you haven't been pregnant for two months now"_

Lorelai shook her head, trying to loose the memory of her dream

"Mom, you okay?" Rory asked when she saw her that her mother was in a sort of trance

"What.. yeah, im fine"

_Crash! _"Im okay!" T.J yelled from the kitchen

"Ill be right back" Luke said before putting down his order pad and going into the kitchen.

"Mom.. you sure your okay?" Rory asked again

"Yeah.. just thinking"

"You wanna talk about?"

".. At home"

"Okay"

_About Ten Minutes Later.._

The girls burgers had come and both were almost done eating

"Hey Lorelai.. your mom's on the phone" Luke said while holding the receiver… "You want me to tell her you left?"

"No, just gotta bite the bullet" Lorelai said while getting up.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**To Be Continued…**


	27. Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 27:Testing ,Testing, 1, 2, 3 **

_Previously…_

_About Ten Minutes Later.._

_The girls burgers had come and both were almost done eating_

"_Hey Lorelai.. your mom's on the phone" Luke said while holding the receiver… "You want me to tell her you left?"_

"_No, just gotta bite the bullet" Lorelai said while getting up._

Luke gave her a reassuring smile while handing her phone. Lorelai smiled back while taking a deep breathe.. then she spoke into the receiver.

"Hello"

"Lorelai, it's your mother.. I wanted to apologize…"

"… Im listening" She responded when Emily paused

"… Although the things I said yesterday were true.. I wanted to say that im sorry for the way I came down on you Lorelai, there was no reason for us to get in a fight over it"

"That's it..." Lorelai said, shocked that that was what her mother had to say… "That's your apology, telling me that you meant what you said but your sorry for how you said it.. you know what, I told dad I'd give you a chance, that I'd hear you out, but Im done, ok, im done.." She said firmly… "Aside from the fact that I shouldn't have to take this from my mother, im pregnant and I can't handle this stress right now, I can't handle it period, so im out"

"Lorelai.."

"Don't expect to see me on Friday, Goodbye Mother" Lorelai said before hanging up the phone.

"I cant take her" Lorelai said with frustration while putting her elbows on the counter and burying her head in her hands.

"Hey…" Luke said soothingly while coming out of the kitchen and seeing Lorelai on the counter…" I take it it didn't go to well with your mom" He said while rubbing her back

"It depends on your definition of well" Lorelai said standing up right and facing Luke… ".. She just.. ughh.. I can't deal with her anymore and im sure this stress right now is doing anything but helping the baby so im just gonna go home before I get into full rant mode.. Ill see you later" she said while grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"Mom" Rory called when she saw her mother leaving the diner, but Lorelai didn't turn, she looked strait ahead and left the diner.

"Caesar, im going home for a while, ill be back later!" Luke yelled into the kitchen

"Okay!" He yelled back

"No Luke, ill go this time, you stay"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, years of experience have taught me how to handle mom" Rory said with a smile while getting up.

"Tell her ill be home with diner" Rory nodded, then left the diner.

Before going home, figuring her mom needed some time alone, Rory stopped by video store and got some movies, a few of her mom's favorites… _Casablanca, Hard Bodies,_ and _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory._

Then she stopped in Dooses to get some snacks.. apples, lots of apples, her mothers' been eating those like crazy, and picked up low fat, no sugar ice creams.. it was better for the baby that way.

**The Danes Home…**

"Mom?" Rory said while walking through the front door.

She didn't see Lorelai downstairs, so she put the bags on the kitchen, then headed up to her mother's bedroom, figuring that was a safe bet on where she was.

Quietly, Rory slowly opened mother's bedroom, not sure if she was asleep or not.

When she opened the door, she was shocked to find that her mother was sitting on her bed.. folding laundry.

"Hey mom" She said while walking further into the room.

"Hey" Lorelai responded while folding one her of her shirts.

"You need some help?"

"No, im almost done" Rory nodded while going to the bed and sitting down next to her mom.

"So I went to the video store and got, _Casablanca_, _Willy Wonka_, and _Hardbodies_"

"The classics" Lorelai said while placing the shirt next to her

"Yeah, and I got a ton of apples and ice cream"

"Thanks" Lorelai said with a smile

"… Mom, I don't know what grandma said, but.."

"Rory, I don't wanna talk about grandma"

"But Mom, if she said something that's bothering you, you should talk about it and.."

"I don't wanna deal with my mother okay, why do I think im folding laundry, I hate folding laundry, you know this"

"Yeah, but.." Rory tried to argue

"Im sick of dealing with her, im a grown women, I don't need her criticizing me anymore, I don't need her telling me I screwed up my life, im done, im done hearing that and im done with her"

".. Okay" She responded, knowing she shouldn't press it any further, she didn't want her mom to get stressed out so she left it at that.

Lorelai let out a sigh and continued folding laundry.

**Later… **

Luke walked in around six with two bags of take out from the diner.

"Hey" He said while walking through the living room and seeing the girls on the couch, watching a movie.

"Hey Luke.. your just in time to see your competition" Rory said without taking her eyes off the screen

"What?" Luke asked

"The ompa lumpa's" Lorelai explained.

"Ah" Luke said, realizing that they were watching _Willy Wonka_. "I assume you wanna eat here?" He asked while holding the bags up.. they both nodded in response.

After he gave both girls, a burger, an order of fries, and two coffee's.. he threw his keys and wallet on the table.

"Did you listen to these messages yet?" He called when he saw the light was flashing and there were seven messages on the machine

"Yup" Lorelai said

"Who are they from?"

"My mother"

"All of them?"

"Yup"

Luke narrowed his eyes on the machine and pressed play.

"_We're either, A, not here, B, too lazy to answer the phone, or C, there's something really good on T.V and we just can't pull ourselves away, take your pick and leave a message at the beep… BEEP!" _

Luke herd Lorelai's voice play through the machine, then after, expecting to hear someone's else's voice play through the other end, but all he herd was dead air, for about ten seconds… then the phone on the other end hung up.

Confused, he just played the next message, but he herd the same thing.

One by one, he deleted the messages, or lack their of.

"I thought you said these were form your mother" He called into the living room

"They were"

"But how do you know they were from your mother.. there blank messages"

"Caller I.D Luke, every time that phone rang it had, _The Gilmore's, _flashing across it"

"What would your mother call seven times, and not leave a message?"

"Because she thinks talking into answering machines are a waste of time" Luke just shook his head and went back into the living room to watch the movie.

**Around Ten.. Bed Room…**

Lorelai was laying in bed reading _The Da Vinci Code, _a book that Rory praised about so much, that she had no choice but to read it, she wanted to see what all the hype was about.

"Aww.. he likes her" Lorelai said after reading a passage.

"Who likes who?" Luke asked while coming out of the bathroom in sweats in a Tee.

"Robert, he likes Vittoria, that's so cute"

"So im guessing you like the book?"

"I Love the book" She said a smile while looking at Luke

"Oh hey, I forgot to tell you earlier, Liz are T.J are moving into the new house tomorrow"

"Oh really, that's great"

"I told em we'd help with the move in, I figured it wouldn't be a problem since you have the day off anyway"

"You _figured _it wouldn't be a problem" She said with a hint of anger

"Yeah, I thought…"

"This is really short notice Luke.. what If I had something planned for tomorrow, now I'd have to cancel my plans because you agreed to something without asking me, did you ever think about that?"

".. Well.. I.." Luke stuttered, not really sure how to handle this.

"I mean you've could've at least asked me first, a simple, Hey Lorelai do you mind helping out with the move in, that would've of been fine"

"… Your right" Luke said, remembering that it said in his, _How To Handle Your Pregnant Wives, _book, you should always just agree with them, they're always right.

"And you passed the test!.. not with flying colors, but you still passed, congratulations"

"You were testing me?" Luke asked.

"Yes I was, im trying to prepare you for when these hormones get really bad.. it'll come to the point where I'll be arguing about the most simplest things, like… you put your shoes in the wrong spot" She said after looking around the room, and seeing Luke's boots on the floor.

"So I passed?"

"Yes you did"

"Where to scare a guy, I thought I was gonna get my head bitten off"

"Well you have to enter the lion's den prepared, and that's what im doing, preparing you for the lions den" Lorelai said while patting his thigh. "Oh and ill be glad to help out tomorrow" She said with a smile.

**The Next Day…**

"It's so much fun watching them carry big pieces of furniture in" Lorelai said from the living room where, her, Rory, Liz, and Sookie, were, attempting, and hence attempting, to put together a coffee table.

"Oh, we should lay down a red carpet so they can walk down the cat walk" Lorelai said with a huge grin.

"I herd that, and no" Luke said as the three men, himself, T.j, and Jackson.. Carried in a dining room table

"Your no fun" Lorelai whined.

"If anyone should be walking down the cat walk, it should be you ladies" T.j flirted.

"Yes, well model the maternity line.. well Liz and I would anyway"

"Lorelai, you can hardly tell your pregnant.. now me, that's a different story" Liz laughed while looking down at her five month belly.

"Yes you can, I have a bump" Lorelai said while looking down at her stomach

"A Very small bump" Sookie said.

"Well still, my clothes are getting tight"

"Your lucky, you haven't had the pleasure of buying maternity clothes yet" Liz said.

"Well I guess I will soon.. im only two months behind you"

_Knock! Knock! _They herd come from the front door

"Did I miss the big move in?" Jess called while opening the front door.

To Be Contiued…


	28. Guess Who's Back, Back Agian

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 28: Guess Who's Back And Here To Stay**

_Knock! Knock! They herd come from the front door_

"_Did I miss the big move in?" Jess called while opening the front door._

"Hey Jess, you made it" Liz said with a smile, happy that her son showed up.

"And I guess I missed the big moment" He said while looking around and seeing all the furniture and etc that was being set up.

"Jess, you're here" T.J said with excitement while walking toward Jess and wrapping his arms around him in a very awkward hug.

"Do you need help with the table?" Jess asked the ladies, trying to get far far away from T.J

"Jeeesss, are you girl?" T.J asked

"Last time I checked I wasn't"

"The girls are putting together the coffee table while us men bring in the big furniture, and since you're not a girl, your helping us with the big furniture"

"Jess.. what are you doing here?" Luke asked while coming down the hall way, Jackson close behind.

"Liz told me about the new house so since I was in Hartford anyway, I thought I'd come down and help out"

"You were in Hartford?"

"This bookstore wants to sell my book, so ill be in Hartford for a while" Jess said, like it was no big deal.

"That's great Jess" Luke said, proud of his nephew. Jess nodded.

"Let's go, furniture waits for no man!" T.J said while opening the door and going outside.

"Wow, that's great, what happen with Jess" Lorelai said once the guys were outside.

"Yeah, im really proud of him" Liz said.

"So you didn't know he was coming?" Sookie asked

"We've been talking on the phone every now and then and he told me he'd be in Hartford, and I mentioned the house, so he said he'd come if he had time but he wasn't making any promises."

"He's really changed" Rory said.

"Yeah, he has" Liz said with a smile.

**Later..**

"Hey" Rory said while walking into the kitchen and seeing Jess drinking a soda.

"Hey" Jess replied.

"So you've been in Hartford?" Rory asked, trying to make conversation.

Jess nodded "For the last couple of days and I haven't told Liz yet but im staying there, permanently"

"Your moving to Hartford?" Rory asked, shocked that he would be living so close.

"The guys at _Truncheon _started franchising, the first store's opening up in Hartford so one of the guys I work with is getting an apartment near the store and I agreed to tag along, pay half the rent"

"So the book store that wants to sell your book…?"

"Would be the new _Truncheon" _Jess finished

"Wow.. how come you haven't told Liz yet?"

"I thought it would be better to tell her in person so since I was coming here to help with the move, I thought I'd wait"

"So what are you waiting for, tell her already"

"Yes mom"

"Im just saying this is good news, you should tell her"

"Im just waiting to make sure we can rent the apartment, we've been staying with his brother, were seeing the realtor later"

"So things are going good with you"

"Yeah, but enough about me, how's Rory Gilmore's life been?"

"Well not as exciting as you, but its been good, im still working at the paper and im living at home, until the school year starts again"

"Your gonna be a senior?" Rory nodded.

"How's Logan?"

"Im not sure, I haven't seen him in a while"

"You're not still with him?"

"No"

"So you finally dumped that loser"

"Jess" Rory warned

"Well you deserve better"

"Oh hey, there you guys are, were going to the diner, come on"

"Okay, we'll be right out" Rory said. Lorelai nodded, then went back outside.

"You coming?" Rory asked.

"I think ill pass, I gotta head back to Hartford, but what do you say to dinner later"

"Dinner, with you"

"That would be the idea"

"Yeah, sure"

"Ill pick you up at seven.. I think I still remember where you live" Jess said with a grin "Next to the house with all the gnomes right?"

"Ill see ya later " Rory said with a smile.

**Next Day.. Gilmore Mansion..**

"Emily?" Richard called while entering the house. He just got back from a business meeting in Boston and he was hoping that everything got worked out between his wife and daughter.

"There you are" He said when he saw her sitting in the living room, reading a book.

"How was your meeting?" She asked while keeping her eyes glued to her book

"It was fine, we gained another client so the trip was worth it.. how are things here?"

"Things are fine Richard"

"And Lorelai…" He asked carefully, not knowing where they stood.

"We won't be seeing her on Friday" Emily said, like it didn't phase her.

"And you're okay with this, your okay with losing Friday night dinner?"

"Of course im not okay with this Richard, but I called Lorelai, I explained to her that I shouldn't of said those things the way I did, but she's pregnant Richard, she's pregnant again, last time she got pregnant she took the baby and left, we didn't hear from her for years"

"Emily, Lorelai isn't going anywhere; she's staying in Stars Hollow"

"You don't know that Richard, you don't know that she won't take this baby and leave, I thought that buying her that house would make her stay but she had this baby without thinking, you don't know what else she'll do"

"Lorelai isn't that same 16 year old girl, she won't just pick up and leave, you know she's changed Emily, it won't be like when she had Rory"

"…I don't know why I do this, I don't know why.. when we finally have Lorelai, I push her away" Emily confessed… "I know she's different, she's not the irresponsible teenager she was, she's different.. I just don't wanna lose her again"

"You have to tell her that Emily"

**Danes Home..**

"Your putting me to sleep" Lorelai said with her eyes closed while Luke had his hand on her stomach and was running his thumb back and forth

"Does that mean I can change the channel" Luke asked while looking down at his lap where Lorelai's head was, the rest of her body laying across the couch.

"Don't you dare, I love this movie"

"But your eyes are closed"

"I can still hear it" she said in a Duh tone.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Ughhhh" Lorelai groaned when she herd someone knocking at the door.

"Ill get it" Luke said while carefully lifting her head and getting out from under her.

"No, my pillow, come back!" Lorelai called after Luke.

"Emily" Luke said, surprised to see his mother in law on the other side of the door way.

"Hello Luke, is Lorelai here?" Luke looked back in the living room and saw Lorelai shaking her head

"Yeah, come on in" Lorelai sat up and narrowed her eyes at Luke when she saw him walk in, Emily close behind.

"I'll be upstairs" Luke said before going up to his bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked her mother

"I came to talk to you"

"I didn't return any of your calls, what makes you think I wanna talk now" Lorelai said while getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen.

"Im sorry Lorelai" Emily called after her

"Haven't we been through this already"

"I don't know why I said those things to you"

"Yes you do"

"No Lorelai.. I know you're not the same teenager you used to be.. I was scared.."

"Scared.." Lorelai laughed.. "Scared of what?"

"I was scared that I would lose you again.. I thought that this would be just like when you had Rory… I thought that you would leave and i took it out with anger.. it shouldn't of happened and im truly sorry Lorelai"

"You thought I would have the baby and leave?" Lorelai asked softly… "Mom, just because I got pregnant again, doesn't mean im gonna leave"

"You weren't planning on getting pregnant; you don't know what could happen later"

"No, I don't, but I can guarantee you that im not leaving"

Emily smiled "Your father thinks I should see a physiologist.. that talking to a total stranger will help with our relationship, isn't that absurd"

" .. I think you should"

"What?" Emily asked, shocked that her daughter said that.

"I think we both should"

"You think we both should see a physiologist?"

"Yeah.. I wanna have a good relationship with you mom, I wanna be able to be in a room with you alone for more than five minutes and not wanna rip my head off, I think this ill help us mom, I think it ill help us build a relationship

_Ring! Ring!_

"Sorry, ill be right back" Lorelai said while leaving the kitchen and answering the phone

"Mom" Rory said in a panic

"Rory, what's wrong?"

To Be Continued….


	29. Crazy Are These Women

**The Seventh Season:**

**Chapter Twentynine: Crazy Are These Women**

_Ring! Ring!_

"_Sorry, ill be right back" Lorelai said while leaving the kitchen and answering the phone_

"_Mom" Rory said in a panic_

"_Rory, what's wrong?"_

"Jess!"

"Jess…what?!" Lorelai asked, completely confused.

"I think im dating Jess"

"You think you're dating Jess" Lorelai repeated, even more confused.

"Well we went out to dinner last night and while that might not be a huge indicator, I think the fact that we just.. you know.. in his apartment, could lead me to think that"

"Ooooh, you and jess…"

"Yeah" Rory finished.

"Wow"

"I don't' even know how it happened, he just invited me over to see his new place and we were just talking, and then that led to the kissing and that led to…."

"Okay, stop there" Lorelai said, not wanting to know about her daughter's sex life.

"I was so freaked I just ran outta there"

"Well I hope you remembered your clothes" Lorelai joked

"I don't know what to do, he's living in Hartford now, im sure he's gonna be around here more with Liz's baby in all, I can't just avoid him, ugh, I need a plan"

"Woh, slow down Rory, now before you change your name and move to another country.. as your mother, I have to ask you a question.. were you safe?"

"Yes"

"Good, just checking"

"I mean could you even picture me and Jess.. again?"

"I don't, nor have I ever, wanted to picture you and Jess"

"That's not what I mean't"

"I know.. honey, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, and if you think Jess will make you happy, if you think you and him could make it work, that he's the one for you, than I say go for it"

"So you would be okay with it if I Jess and I do start dating again?"

"If that's what you want, than yes, Im okay with it, but only if its what you truly want.. I know I wasn't too fond of Jess a few years ago, but he has changed"

"Yeah, he has"

" I know you didn't talk to Jess yet, but you really have to, you have to figure out what he's thinking, and you have to figure out what your thinking, make a pro con list, that's always helped us in the past" Lorelai said with a smile

"It landed me in Yale"

"Yeah" Lorelai said softly "So are you okay now.. less freaked?"

"Im getting there"

"Are you still on the road?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you come over, you could spend the night, we could watch movies, talk about boys, eat tons of ice cream, play truth or dare, ill even lock Luke upstairs, it ill be a total girls night"

"Im on my way"

"Okay, bye sweetie"

"Bye mom"

_Kitchen..,_

"Sorry about that" Lorelai said while walking into back to the kitchen, where her mother was sitting at the table.. "Rory called, she's on her way over here"

"Is she alright?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah, she's fine, she's just gonna spend the night, we haven't had a sleep over in a while."

"Well I should get going anyway, I don't want your father to worry" Lorelai nodded while Emily stood off the chair and walked toward the door.

"You really think we should see a physiologist?" Emily asked while opening the door.

"Yeah, I do, I really think it will help"

"Alright, Ill make an appointment and call you tomorrow"

"Okay, bye mom"

"Bye Lorelai"

_Upstairs…_

"Hey" Lorelai said while entering their bedroom and seeing Luke doing some bills on their bed.

"Hey, how'd it go with your mom"

"Im seeing a shrink" Lorelai dead panned.

"A Shrink?"

"With my mother"

"Well you are crazy, so I guess it's about time"

"Were going to work out our mother daughter problems" Lorelai said, putting air quotes over mother daughter.

"And you voluntarily said to yes to go to therapy with your mother?"

"She said she was scared Luke, she said she was scared that when I have this baby, that ill leave again.. like I did when I was sixteen"

"That's crazy"

"I know, but that's what she thought, she said she was afraid of losing me again and she took that out with anger"

"How did therapy come up?"

"Dad apparently suggested that she should see a shrink, to try and work out her issues toward's me, and when she told me this I thought, hell, why not go to.. I really think it could help with our relationship, or lack their of"

"Just promise me that if it starts go get too stressful, you'll stop, it's not good for you or the baby"

"I promise"

Luke nodded while gathering up the bills and getting off the bed.

"Woh woh woh, where do you think your going" She said while grabbing his arm, stopping him from leaving the bed

"To watch the game"

"Downstairs?"

"That was the idea"

"No way buster, you have to stay here"

"I can't go downstairs?" Lorelai nodded

"Why?"

"Because my boy toy from Woodbridge will be here any minute and I don't want you to get jealous when you see how hot he is"

"Try again" Luke said

"Okay, he's already here, and he just burned so many calories that he just collapsed from exhaustion, and I know you don't wanna see a naked man on our couch."

"The things that go through your mind" Luke said while making another move to leave the bed, but Lorelai just gripped his arm tighter

"No, seriously, you can't go down there, Rory's gonna be here soon and I told here we'd have an all girls night, which means you gotta stay up here"

"You're forbidding me from going into the living room, _my _living room"

"Yes I am"

"Fine, just don't come crying to me when you get hungry"

"Oh, I didn't think of that.. well than you better get down there quick and make us something before she gets here"

"Sorry, games on" Luke said while grabbing the remote and turning the sports channel on.

"Luuukkeee" Lorelai whined.

"Lorelai" Luke said in normal tone

"Come on, you have to make us something, just ice cream won't cut it"

"Then eat an apple"

"Already had four"

"If I knew getting you pregnant would get you to eat fruit, then I would've done it a long time ago"

"Well that doesn't scream dirty" She said sarcastically.. "Luukkee" Lorelai whined again when there was a moment of silence.

"Hmm" He said, keeping his eyes glued to the tv.

"Cook me and Rory something… please" She said with big eyes and a pouty lip.

"… Fine" He grumbled while getting off the bed.

"Yes! And the Pout wins again by a land slide!" She cheered while following him down stairs.

**Later… **

Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch, Lorelai polishing her daughters nails while _You Me And Dupree, _played in the back round. Ice Cream bowls, apple pits, baked chocolate chipped cookie crumbs and popsicle sticks sit on the coffee table. Everything may have been low fat, low sugar, but they both sucked it up, knowing that it was better for the baby this way.

"There.. you like?" Lorelai asked while putting the brush back in the tube.

"Yeah.. was it that?" Rory asked with giggling.

"It's suppose to be a flower, but we all know I have no artistic skills what so ever"

"Yup, but thanks for trying"

"Well they do say effort's the most important thing"

"A for effort then"

"And we've officially exhausted that subject. Next"

"Aren't we sort of related now?" Rory asked

"What?"

"Jess and I, Since you and Luke got married, doesn't that make us related"

"Well, your defiantly not blood related, we know that, but let's see.. he's your step father's sister's kid"

"Which would sort of make him my cousin"

"Well not really, if Luke was your real dad, then yeah, your dad's sister's kid.. that would be your cousin.. but is there such thing as a step cousin?"

"I don't know" Rory said

"But I don't think he is.. and even so, remember those freaky twins that married each other at the Inn a couple of years ago?"

"The Independence Inn?" Rory asked

"Yeah, it was the twins who married twins" Rory nodded after a second of thinking.

"Look at them, when the girl married the guy, to the girl's sister, the guy became her brother in law, but that didn't stop her from marrying his brother"

"Yeah, but they were weird" Rory said

"They were, and their mother scared me a little bit, but point is that I think you and Jess are safe"

"Yeah.. that is if we do decide to date"

"How about you pull out that pro con list I know your dieing to get started on"

"Thank you" Rory said with a smile while pulling out a pad a pen from her purse.

**Tuesday.. Therapy…**

"Hello" the therapist said while walking out of her office and seeing Lorelai and Emily sitting across from eachother.

"Hello" Emily said back

"Hi" Lorelai greeted with a smile.

"Lorelai Danes and Emily Gilmore?" She asked, making sure they were who she thought they were.

"Yes, that's us, im Emily Gilmore, and this is my daughter Lorelai"

"Nice to meet you both.. now before we get the joint sessions started, I think you should at least have a few individual sessions first"

"Individual?" Emily asked

"Yes… " Doctor Reese said.. "I think it would help me get to know each of you and there may be some things you may not feel comfortable saying in front of one another, so this will help set the stage, so to speak , for your joint therapy.. now, who would like to go first?"

"Ill go" Lorelai said a little reluctantly when there was a moment of silence. Doctor Reese nodded and Lorelai followed her into her office

**To Be Continued…. **


	30. Lifetime Proudly Presents

**The Seventh Season…**

**Chapter 30: LifeTime Proudly Presents…**

**303 Reviews!!! You Guys Rock!!!!**

_**Tuesday.. Therapy…**_

"_Hello" the therapist said while walking out of her office and seeing Lorelai and Emily sitting across from eachother._

"_Hello" Emily said back_

"_Hi" Lorelai greeted with a smile._

"_Lorelai Danes and Emily Gilmore?" She asked, making sure they were who she thought they were._

"_Yes, that's us, im Emily Gilmore, and this is my daughter Lorelai"_

"_Nice to meet you both.. now before we get the joint sessions started, I think you should at least have a few individual sessions first"_

"_Individual?" Emily asked_

"_Yes… " Doctor Reese said.. "I think it would help me get to know each of you and there may be some things you may not feel comfortable saying in front of one another, so this will help set the stage, so to speak , for your joint therapy.. now, who would like to go first?"_

"_Ill go" Lorelai said a little reluctantly when there was a moment of silence. Doctor Reese nodded and Lorelai followed her into her office_

"_What have I gotten myself into" _Lorelai thought while entering Dr. Reese's office.

"You can have a seat on the couch" She said while walking in past Lorelai, who nodded in response and sat down.

"Oh, I don't think I properly introduced myself, im Caitlin Reese, and ill be your physiologist for how ever long you need, if it comes down to it, for life. " She said with a smile.

"_Ill kill myself before it comes down to that" _Lorelai thought while smiling back.

"Okay, now were officially on the clock" Dr. Reese said while setting the timer.

"So I presume you and your mother don't have the greatest of relationships" She said with a smile while looking back at Lorleai.

"It's defiantly far from great"

"Okay, well before we get into those specifics, how bout you tell me about yourself"

"Okay.. where to start.. well..I live in Stars Hollow, with my husband, Luke Danes, he owns a Diner, I own an Inn, everyone says were a match made in heaven.." Dr. Reese smiled.. " Even my mother, who hated Luke, said it a few years ago"

"Your mother doesn't like Luke?"

Lorelai shook her head "She's gotten better, I think she can at least pretend to like him for my sake, but no, she thought he wasn't good enough, just because he didn't come from Hartford like my parents, he and doesn't go to the club, things like that"

"Does that bother you, that Luke didn't come from Hartford?"

"No, no, that's never bothered me, the opposite in fact"

"But it bothers you that your mother doesn't approve?"

"Yeah, I mean, it wasn't going to affect my choice in marrying him, but yeah, of course I wish my mother liked the guy a married"

"How long have you known your husband?"

"It's been 10 years"

"Ten years, wow"

"Yeah, we were friends for eight years before we started dating"

"Eight years, so you were close with him?"

"Best friends" Lorelai replied with a smile. "I'd bug him for coffee, he'd say no, I'd pout a little, he'd give in, it was a very interesting relationship we had"

"So you met him in the diner?" Dr. Reese asked, putting two and two together.

"Yeah.. my daughter and I, we would go to Weston's everyday, then we discovered Luke's, which was pretty new to the town, let's see.. Rory was bout 11, so the Diner's been around for about as long as I've known Luke.. anyway, I saw the Diner after I dropped Rory off at school, I went in, ran around begging Luke for a coffee, and a friendship was made"

"You had to beg for coffee?" The doctor asked with an amused expression

"Yeah, when I went in, the diner was pretty packed, but when it comes to me and coffee, no one stands in my way, so I ignored the fact that he had a ton of customers waiting and just followed him around until he got so annoyed, he just gave me the coffee to shut me up"

"Interesting way start to a friendship"

"Yeah.. I didn't know until two years ago, but that day, I gave him a horoscope from the paper, I wrote under Scorpio, his sign, that he will me an annoying women today, give her coffee and she'll go away.. he gave me the coffee, and I told him to hold onto it, maybe it ill give him luck.. and I found out, on our first date, that he kept it in his wallet all those years"

"Eight years"

"Yeah" Lorelai said while thinking back "The town, Rory, basically everyone we knew, they all said that Luke liked me, that he had a thing for me, and part of me believed it, part of me wanted it to be true, but at the same time I was terrified.. i thought, if we started something, if we dated, and it all went terribly wrong, we lose that great friendship, and that scared me, so I ignored it, the town, my feelings, his feeelings.. just to keep the friendship."

"But it all worked out"

"Yeah it did, we hit a few bumps, but it did, were married, have a kid on the way" Lorelai said while putting her hand on her stomach

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, cant ya tell" Lorelai asked with a smile

Dr. Reese shook her head "Either you do a great job in hiding it, or your aren't that far in your pregnancy"

"The second one, im three months"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"I wanna ask you your mother's response to that, but first, you mentioned your daughter earlier, Rory, Luke isn't her father…"

"No, and this is the best part of the whole story.. I got pregnant when I was 16"

"That explains it"

"This guy, Christopher Hayden, who was my boyfriend at the time, he got me pregnant, and this is where I firmly believe everything went south with my mother and I, I mean don't get me wrong, we had our problems since the day I was born, but this was the icing on the cake.. they wanted me to marry Christopher, both our parents wanted that, well at first his mother wanted me to get rid of the baby, but that wasn't an option.. so anyway, I didn't want that, and I know Chris didn't either, I mean we were both so young, and didn't love Chris, not like I love Luke, what we had, it was teenage puppy love.. so I didn't marry him, when I had Rory, my parents let me live in their house, I left high school, Chris stayed.. I hardly saw him anymore and my parents were so controlling and overbearing when it came to Rory.. I lived their less than a year, and one day, when my parents were gone, I just packed me and Rory up, left a note on the table, and left"

"Wow" Dr Reese said

"Yeah, but I was lucky though, I found the Independence Inn, and Mia, the owner, let me live in this old shed behind the Inn, she gave me a job, I worked as a maid for a while, and after ten years, I ran the place"

"The Inn, it was in Stars Hollow?"

"Right outside the town"

"While you were living at the Inn, were you in touch with your parents?"

Lorelai shook her head "The only time I would see them was on holidays and the only reason I did that was for Rory, so at least she would see her grandparents a few times a year"

"And Christopher, what happen with him" Dr. Reese asked while writing away on her note pad.

"He moved all over the country, we were lucky if we even got so much as a post card from him"

"So Rory didn't see her dad much?"

"No, once every few years we'd see him at one of my parents holiday dinners, but that was basically it"

"Okay, so let's back track a little, you said that you and your mother didn't get along from the start"

"No.. see my father was very wealthy, my mother never worked, she was part of the DAR, she went to balls, High tea's, coming out party's, things like that. I hardly saw my dad cause he was always working and my mother, well she couldn't of cared less about me, I must have had at least 30 different nannies over the years, and every time I finally got close to one, my mother would find something wrong with them and she was fired, I never understood that"

"It sounds like she was jealous"

"What?"

"Even though your mother wasn't around much, it sounds like she didn't want you getting close to anyone else, so, when she saw that happening, she stopped it, fired that nanny and hired a new one"

"Jealous.." Lorelai almost laughed… " If she was jealous, than that had to of meant she cared, and if she cared I wouldn't of needed the nannies in the first place, she just could've been there, been a mother instead of having other people do what she was suppose to"

**Hartford… Jess's Apartment…**

"So were gonna try this.. me and you?" Rory asked while gesturing between the two of them

"Yeah.. if that's what you want"

"It's what I want" She said confidently. Her and Lorelai had made the pro con list, and came out with more pro's, so since the pro con list has never let either of them down before, she's pretty set on her choice.

"Okay" Jess said while nodding.

**Later… Diner…**

"Lucas! Coffee!" Lorelai shouted while entering the diner

"Hey April" she said with a smile while walking to the counter and seeing April doing her homework.

"Hi Lorelai"

"That better not be a flyer for that stupid, After the Fourth of July Festival" Luke said while glaring at the piece of paper in Lorelai's hand.

"And what if it is"

"Out!" Luke said while pointing to the door.

"You wouldn't kick out your wife, who is carrying your un born child, would you?" Lorelai asked with a smile he couldn't resist

"Wait, the After the Fourth of July Fesitival?" April asked, making sure she herd right.

"Yeah, see, every year, Taylor puts Kirk in charge of buying the food, fireworks, etc, for the festival, big mistake right there, but Taylor never learns.. so every year, Kirk buys way too much, why you ask, well he says it's better to be safe than sorry.. so, every year, we always have a ton of everything left, and about two weeks after the fourth of July, we have the, After The Fourth Of July Festival.. it's basically the same thing you went to two weeks ago, accept this one has less fire works"

"Interesting" April said while going back to her homework"

"Gotta Love Stars Hollow"

"Im not going" Luke said while giving her a cup of coffee"

"Keep thinking that" Lorelai said before taking a sip.

"Im serious"

"You know your gonna say yes so why not just cut to the chase now.. or is it a little lip you wanna see?" Lorelai said, then put out her bottom lip.

"The answers still no"

"What?!" Lorelai said shocked that that didn't work

"Luuukkkeee" She whined

"You dragged me to that stupid festival two weeks ago, im not going again"

"Okay, I guess im gonna have to pull out the big guns for this one, ill just change your mind later, In bed" Lorelai said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Lorelai!" Luke said while pointing at April

"Oh come on Luke, she's thirteen, im sure she's had the bird and the bee's speech already"

"Yes I did, several times" April said, while keeping her eyes on her home work

"Told ya" She said while a smile, then took a sip of her coffee

"How'd the shrink go?"

"It was 40 minutes of my life story, there gonna make a life time movie out of it, the big question is, who's gonna play me?"

"Why am I not surprised you took over the conversation"

"I did not take over the conversation; we had individual sessions that you very much"

"I thought the whole reason you were doing this was to fix things with your mom"

"I am, but Dr. Reese wanted us to have a few individual sessions first"

"How'd it go?"

"Okay I guess, I basically talked about everything, you, Rory, Chris, my parents, Mia.. everything.."

"Have they realized your crazy yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Try and save that for another six months, I don't want them to take you away until you have the baby"

"Will do"

To Be Continued..


	31. Houstin, We Have A Problem, Or Two

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 31: Houstin, We Have a Problem, or Two**

"So…" Lorelai said while panting.. "Did I change your mind?"

"If I say no…" Luke started with a smirk while panting next to Lorelai… "Do we go again?"

"If you say no.. " Lorelai said while turning her head toward him… "we never go again"

"… Two hours" Luke said firmly, stressing each word.

"Wise man" Lorelai said with a victorious smile.

**Next Day… Dragonfly Inn…**

"Lorelai!" Kristen yelled while running through the lobby

"Kristen, hey.. someone's happy" Lorelai said while watching the brunette run toward the front desk

"Look!" She said with excitement while holding out her left hand

"Oh my God!" … Lorelai said when she saw the diamond sitting on Kristen's finger… "Is that what I think it is"

"Im engaged!"

"Oh my God!"

"I know!"

"Im guessing Ryan proposed last night, cause I defiantly would've seen this on your finger yesterday"

"Yeah, .. im so excited!"

"Im taking you to lunch, I want the play by play, every detail, when, where, why, who, what.. you get the point" Kristen nodded with an eager smile.

"Michel, were going to lunch, cover for us"

"Do I have a choice" He said while keeping his eyes on the computer

"Nope.. let's go" She said to Kristen.

**On the Road.. Jess's Car…**

"Are we yet?" Rory asked from the passenger seat, a blind fold around her eyes.

"No"

"… How bout now?"

"Still no"

"…. Now"

"Gilmore's aren't very patient"

"I get my lack of patience from my mother.. now how much longer"

"Three minutes"

"Exactly three minutes?"

"Yup"

"Im counting" Jess smirked and continued driving.

**Luke's Diner…**

"That's so romantic" Lorelai gushed as her and Kristen entered the diner.

"Yeah" Kristen said, dragging out the word while looking down at her ring.

"Lucas!" Lorelai sang while sitting down at the counter.

"Ill be right there!" Luke called back from the storage room

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked while getting up

"Sure" Lorelai nodded while going behind the counter.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled from outside the storage room, a cardboard box in his hand.

"Yes Luke?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"What are you doing?" He asked while walking toward her

"Getting coffee"

"What does the sign outside say?"

"Oh oh, I know.. William's Hardware" Lorelai said with a smile.

"The sign on the window" Luke said firmly

"I know that too.. Luke's Diner"

"And do you work at Luke's Diner?"

"No I don't"

"Now that we've established that.. what are you doing behind my counter?"

"We've established that too, getting coffee"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go behind the counter"

"Maybe when a sack of potatoes falls on my head, ill stop"

"Very funny…" Luke said dryly… "Go sit down"

"Well aren't we bossy today" Lorelai said while putting the coffee pot down at taking a seat.

"You want coffee too?" Luke asked after sliding Lorelai's cup to her.

"Yes, thank you"

"Luke, this is Kristen Meyer, she's the assistant manager at the Dragonfly.. Kristen, this is my husband, Luke's Danes."

"Hi, nice to meet to you" Kristen said while holding out her hand.

"You too" Luke said while shacking her hand.

"Now that that's out of the way, can I have a burger and fries?"

"You're getting a salad too"

"Blah" Lorelai complained while sticking out her tongue and pointing her finger in her mouth.

"What about you?" Luke asked Kristen

"Same thing please, minus the fries" Luke nodded while going into the kitchen.

"Okay, were where we?" Lorelai asked Kristen

"Oh right, okay, so he opened the box…."

**Truncheon Book Store…**

"Keep the blind fold on" Jess told Rory while opening her car door and helping her out.

"If I hit my head and get a concussion, I blame you" Rory said while letting him take her hands and help her out of the car.

"Okay… take it off" Jess said once Rory was inside the store

"… Wow" Rory awed once the blind fold was off and she started scanning the room.

"Welcome to Truncheon number two" Jess said while going behind the counter.

"Close your eyes" He said while walking toward Rory, his hands behind his back

"Not this again"

"Just do it"

"You should work for Nike" Rory said while reluctantly closing her eyes.

"Okay, open em"

"Ah, the new Jane Austin!" Rory said with excitement while looking at the book that Jess was holding out in front of her. ( A.N, I have no idea when the newest jane Austin book came out, or even if I spelled her name rite.. just go with it though)

"You working tomorrow?" He asked her

"Yeah, why"

"Ditch work and come hang here, it's the grand opening.. plus we could really use someone to work the register" Jess said with a smirk

"You want me to Ditch work, work that comes with a pay check, so I can come here and work the register where I'd get no pay check"

"Who said I wouldn't pay you"

"Im not taking your money"

"I was thinking I'd take you out to dinner instead"

"Add a movie and you got a deal"

"Fine, but im picking the movie"

"Deal" Rory said with a smile.

**Later That Night… Danes Home…**

"And they live happily ever after" Lorelai said while closing _The Da Vinci Code._

"Finish the book?" Luke asked while coming into the living room with two water bottles

"Yeah"

"Took ya long enough" Luke muttered while sitting next to her

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It took you almost three months to finish that book"

"Hey! Im a very busy women, up until a few weeks ago, I was working at the Inn aaaalllll ddddaaayyy, I didn't have time to read a book.. oh speaking of the Inn, did I tell you, Kristen's getting married" Lorelai said, happy for her co worker.

" I herd you guys talking about it at the diner"

"… Hey, you know what I realized" Lorelai asked after a moment of silence between them

"What?"

"We never went on a honey moon"

"A honey moon?"

"Yeah, you know, a little vacation that couples go on after they get married, 99 of the time, it's where the first child is conceived"

"You wanna go on a honey moon?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Where would we go?"

"I don't know, but no where too far.. Hey! What about your cabin!"

"My cabin, you wanna go to my cabin for our honey moon?"

"Yeah, I know how much you love it there, and you haven't been up there in a while, we should go, it'll be fun.. and we soon too before I get too fat"

"Okay…well go to my cabin" Luke said a little hesitantly, which didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai.

**Next Day… The Dragon Fly…**

"… and I thought going to the cabin was a great idea, I mean you know Luke, he loves to fish, and camp out in the middle of woods, he's talked about staying at the cabin before, but I don't know, he didn't seem to thrilled on the idea" Lorelai talked into her cell phone will standing behind the desk.

"Maybe he just doesn't wanna go on a honey moon, maybe he's got too much with the diner" Rory said from the book store, where she was behind the register.

"I don't know, maybe.. I guess I should talk to Luke"

"Yeah"

"So enough about me, what's going on with you, you still at the book store?"

"Yeah, things aren't going to well"

"Why? What happen?"

"Well they've been open for hours and only one customer came in"

"Aw man"

"And im really worried.. if the place doesn't do well Jess probably wont stay here, there wont be a reason too"

"Rory, you're a reason too"

"That might not be good enough"

"Honey, you don't think that"

".. He's ran out on me before"

"He's different Rory, you know that, he isn't that same punk teenager anymore"

".. I want it to work out between us"

"I know you do sweetie, and it will"

"I hope so"

To Be Continued…


	32. Wonder Woman Can Handle Anything!

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 32: Wonder Women Can Handle Anything!**

_**A/N – Okay, I feel like an idiot. A few of you told me that Jane Austen died, a long time ago and im really sorry that I used her name. Honestly, I didn't put much thought into the author; it wasn't the main point, I just needed one that Rory reads,but I am sorry, Ill probably change, but for now, enjoy the next chapter. **_

**Later… At The Diner…**

"Liz, hey!" Lorelai greeted when she walked through the diner and saw her sister in law sitting at the counter.

"Lorelai!" Liz said cheerfully while standing up and hugging Lorelai.

"So what's going on, I haven't spoken to you in a few days.. how's the new house?" Lorelai asked once they broke from the hug and were both sitting down.

"It's great, you and Luke have to come over for dinner"

"Say when and im there" Lorelai said with a smile.

"You guys free tonight?"

"Yeah, were free"

"Great, I can't wait to tell T.J, he'll be happy that he gets to use the new grill he just bought"

"Well defiantly be there" Lorelai said eagerly, loving the idea of seeing T.J grilling something… everything's always fun when T.J's involved.

"Now.." Lorelai said, turning her attention to the coffee pot that was on the other side of the counter… the forbidden side… "I could be brave and attempt to get my own coffee, I would risk getting another lecture from Luke, or I could be patient, and wait for him to come back.. where is he anyway?"

"He's upstairs getting his tool box, him and T.J are gonna built a few cabinets for the kitchen"

"_Im sure he's thrilled about that, damn, there goes my shot" _Lorelai thought, figuring out that now was probably not the best time to ask him about the cabin.

"Bravery it is then" Lorelai said while getting off the stool and going behind the counter.

"Crap, there's no decaff made" Lorelai said while picking up the pot and finding that it was empty.

"Decaff, really?" Lis asked, knowing that Lorelai hated decaff.

"Yeah, with the pregnancy in all, Luke thinks it's better that I have decaff, and with the high blood pressure scare, im not taking any chances" Liz nodded.

"Hey Caesar" Lorelai called into the kitchen

"Yeah" He answered back.

"You wanna make me some coffee so Luke doesn't yell at me"

"As soon as I finish Kirks order"

"Damn you Kirk" Lorelai said in a whisper while narrowing her eyes at the corner table where Kirk was sitting.

"Oh well.. pray for me" Lorelai said while glancing back at Liz, then focusing her attention at the task ahead.

"… And now I wait" Lorelai said once the coffee was brewing.

"So have you changed your mind about the baby?" Liz asked.

"What about it?"

"You gonna find out the sex?"

"Oh that.. no, we decided to wait, but Luke told me you and T.J wanted to find out"

"Yeah, im going to my Gyno tomorrow, T.J can't wait"

"You're not excited?" Lorelai asked when she noticed the lack of enthusiasm coming from Liz.

"I am, I just have a feeling it's a boy"

"And you don't want a boy?"

"Jess is a boy, I thought it would be kool to have a girl this time.. but a boy's fine" Liz waved it off, Lorelai nodded. "What about you, you hoping for a girl or a boy?" Liz asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, I mean I had Rory, and she was an amazing kid, her and I were so close while she was growing up, and I think, since I had her so young and raised her on my own, having a girl was easier, but I don't know, I think Luke really wants a boy, I mean I know he didn't know April, or Rory, for that matter, since they were born, but he already has two girls, and I think he would want a boy,.. some one to play sports, and go fishing with, have that whole testosterone, male bonding thing.. he's got enough crazy women in his life, I don't think he wants any more"

"You know most people aren't telling the truth when they say that they just want a healthy baby, that the sex doesn't matter.. but my big brother, he's different.. he'll be fine with whatever you have.. T.J on the other hand, he couldn't make it any more clear that he wants a girl"

"A girl.. really?" Lorleai asked, surprised by her response.

"Yeah, he grew up with five brothers, he said he wants to experience what it would it be like having a girl around"

"Hey" Luke said while coming out from behind the counter with a tool box in his hand.

"You ready?" He asked, gesturing towards Liz.

"Yep" Liz said while getting up and leaving the diner.

"Ill be at Liz's" Luke said to Lorelai while pausing in front of her stool.

"Yeah, she filled me in.. sorry your gonna be stuck with T.J" She said sympathetically while taking his free hand with both of hers.

Luke smiled. "Ill bring dinner home"

"That won't be necessary" Lorelai said while griping his hand tighter, preventing him from walking away.

"Your gonna cook?" He asked with an amused expression

"I like our house Luke, I don't wanna burn it down"

"So you're getting take out?"

"No, im not getting take out.. okay, see, Liz asked me if we could have dinner there, before she told me that you were helping T.J"

"Were having dinner there?" Lorelai nodded

"Im sorry, If I knew you were helping T.J, I would've said we had plans" Lorelai apologized, knowing her husband wasn't too fond of T.J and likes to keep the time spent between them minimal.

"It's okay, see ya later"

"Yeah, bye" Lorelai said while letting go of his hand and watching him leave.

**Dragonfly Inn…**

"Hey Kristen" Lorelai said while walking through the lobby and to the front desk.

"Lorelai, i need your help" Kristen said while looking up from the computer

"With what?" Lorelai asked while putting her purse behind the desk

"I don't know how to plan a wedding"

"Well your in luck cause I recently had one… although it didn't take much planning, we eloped.." Lorelai explained.. " but I did plan the first one.. then there was all those wedding's at the Inn, I wasn't the events coordinator, but I got the gist of it.. we had a few here too.. Oh, and then there was the almost wedding"

"The almost wedding?" Kristen asked.

"Long story, anyway, the point is that ill be happy to help with your wedding" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Thank you, cause I have no idea what im doing"

"They don't call me wonder women for nothing" Kristen smiled.

"Alrite, im gonna grab some coffee, then ill be in my office if you need anything"

"Okay"

_Kitchen…_

"Hey Sookie" Lorelai said while walking through the kitchen.

"Hey, just made Coffee"

"You read my mind" Lorelai said while going strait to the coffee maker.

"Your going to the festival on Saturday, right?"

"You bet"

"Bringing Luke?"

"And April, she's coming over this weekend"

"She comes every weekend now?"

"It's defiantly become more frequent lately" Lorelai said after taking a sip of her coffee

"Luke must be happy" Sookie said while taking something out of the oven.

"Yeah, he really looks forward to it.. and it's great you know, well go horse back riding at the Inn, she'll hang out at the diner with Luke, well do movie nite on satruday.. we've become quite the little family.. a weird one, but none the less, a family"

"How you dealing with Anna?"

"I haven't really had to, I don't have much contact with her, we just see her when she drops April off"

"I wonder how she's dealing with all this"

"Honestly.. I could care less about what she thinks.. I already know she isn't too fond of me.. I mean I think ever since Luke and I got married, she's been better, but while we were engaged, she didn't want me near April, she said she was afraid of April getting too close to me, and then if something happened to me and Luke, April would lose that stability and end up getting hurt.. which, as a mother, I understood, but April's 13, she's not a baby.. I think she could've handled it"

"… You don't think maybe… nah, forget it" Sookie said

"No, tell me" Lorelai protested, wanting to know

"You won't get mad?" Sookie asked

"I wont get mad"… "I swear on Coffee, I will not get mad" Lorelai said, after seeing that Sookie still looked a little un sure.

"Okay, well, maybe it wasn't April she was thinking about.. maybe she was jealous"

".. You think Anna was jealous?"

"I don't know, maybe not of you and Luke, but maybe of you and April.. maybe she wasn't thinking of April's feelings, at least not only hers.. maybe she was thinking of her own.. you said Luke was afraid that April mite like you better than she likes him.. well maybe she was thinking the same thing"

"I never wanted to replace Anna" Lorelai said, trying to justify herself

"I know honey, im not saying you were"

"I just wanted to fix things.. I wanted to help Luke.. I wanted to marry Luke"

"I shouldn't of brought it up, im sorry"

"It's fine" Lorelai said while grabbing her coffee.. a tinge of guilt coming over her as she left the kitchen.

**Later…Truncheon Books…**

"Ten dollars" Paul, Jess's business partner, and friend, from the store in Philly, said while taking the bill out of the register. "We only made ten dollars"

"Well it is only the first day, the word probably didn't spread yet, im sure you'll get more business tomorrow" Rory said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Im gonna head out, the guys wanted me to call and say how it went.. see ya later" Paul gestured towards Jess, who nodded in response.

"… You hungry?" Jess asked his girlfriend

"Yeah"

"Okay, let's go" Jess said while leading the way out.

**Liz and T.J's…**

"Hey Lorelai" Liz said when she opened the door and saw Lorelai standing on the other side.

"Hey" She said while walking past Liz… "Where are the guys.. still hard at work?" Lorelai asked with a smirk

"Luke's putting the cabinets in and T.J's getting the grill ready"

"Did the boys play nice, or does Luke need a time out when we get home?"

"Very Funny" Luke said while coming out of the kitchen with Bert in his hand.

"I thought so" Lorelai said with a proud smile.

"Lizzy!" T.J yelled from the back yard

"Ill be right back.. and sit down will ya" Liz said while leaving the room.

"So how'd it go?" Lorelai asked while sitting down the couch. "You and T.J get along?"

"The guy can't use a hammer to save his life.. he must've broken 15 alone trying to nail the hinges to the door"

"So no more play dates with T.J?" she asked with a smirk

"Lorelai.." Luke warned.

_During Dinner…_

"Man! These are incredible!" T.J said after taking a bit of steak.. steak that he made.

"There something" Lorelai said.. "Should there be red in the middle?" Lorelai whispered to Luke.

Luke shook his head "Eat around it" He whispered back.. she nodded in response.

"Aren't these great Luke!" T.J asked, proud of his work.

"There great hon" Liz answerd for her brother

"Tomorrow well switch Luke, you can take the orders and ill cook em"

"Well see" Luke said, knowing that he wouldn't let T.J anywhere near his grill.

"So you guys getting a Duola? T.J asked.

"A what?" Luke asked, having no idea what T.J was talking about.

"Were thinking about having the baby at home" Liz said, like it was nothing.

"_Not another one" _Lorelai thought.

"You wanna have the baby at home?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, and we found this great Doula online.. we could find you one to Lorelai" T.J offered.

"No, no, that's okay, im gonna have the baby in the hospital" Lorelai said.

"Okay, but if you change your mind.."

"I wont" Lorelai said with a smile

"But if you do.." T.J pressed.

"I know where to find you"

**Next Day…**

"Can I help you?" Anna asked while looking up from the counter

"Hey Anna" Lorelai said from the other side.

**To Be Continued…**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	33. She Went, She Saw, Did She Conquer?

**The Seventh Season... Chapter 33... ** **She Went. She Saw. Did She Conquer?**

_**A/N- I love all your reviews, and this time, and only this time, unless you guys end up perferring it this way, im going to answer the reivews individually, through email, im pressed for time right now and only have about an hour to write, but it's been two weeks since ive gotten a new chapter out and it shouldnt of been that long, but bright side, i updated a new chapter in my story, **Christmas and Hershey in the same sentence?, **for anyone who reads that. Anyway, im gonna stop talking and get on with this.. so expect your emailed replies later on tonight**_

**_Oh and im in desperate need of a beta reader, i dont have microsoft word anymore, so if anyone's up for the job, let me know.. plus side in that, you'd get to read the chapters before everyone else.. just a little enticement.. heheee. _  
**

_**Next Day…**_

"_Can I help you?" Anna asked while looking up from the counter_

"_Hey Anna" Lorelai said from the other side._

"Lorelai.. what are you doing here?"

".. To be honest, im not sure" Anna gave her a curious look. ".. I wanna talk about.. our situation"

"Our situation?"

"Yes, i married your daughters father"

"Im aware of the situation"

"I just wanted to tell you that im not trying to take your place"

"Excuse me?" Anna asked

"Take your place as April's mother, i married her dad, yes, but your her mother, you raised her and .. I realize that i could be totally wrong here, i guess that's what i get for talking to Sookie, im mean all this time I thought you were afraid of April getting hurt, which i completely understand, i tried to sheild Rory from getting hurt as much as a possible, but i couldnt protect her from everything, i realized that as she grew up.."

"It doesnt matter what my intentions were.." Anna inturupted.. " You married Luke, didnt you?"

"Yes i did, and im not trying to start a fight or anything, i just wanted to clear the air.. we dont have much contact now, but i dont want the times we do have contact to be bitter.. you can have your opinions of me, you dont have to like me, and im not asking you to.. i just want you to know that im not trying to replace you, your still April's mother and i know in April's eyes, i dont compare with that"

"Hello Anna!" Lorelai looked behind her and saw a bubbly brunette women bound through the store.

"I should go.. bye Anna" Lorelai turned around left the store quickly. She wasn't sure of Anna's thoughts and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

She went. She Said her peace. She did what she had to do.

_The Diner..._

Lorelai was outside , sitting in her jeep. The one thing she completly forgot in this whole thing was Luke. She wasn't sure if he would be so keen on her talking to Anna about their, Step- mother- real- mothe- issues.

_"Well who say's he has to know.. ugh, no, i can't do that, no secrets, that's what you promised, you already screwed up bigtime, you can't do it agian" _Lorelai thought while debating with herself in the front seat.

_Inside the Diner..._

"Hey" Luke greeted his wife when he saw her walk in. " The Inn called, where were you?"

"I was.. _Honesty, just tell him the truth.._ I was at Anna's " Lorelai said carefully.

"Anna's?.. what were you doing there?" She couldn't see Luke's expression because his back was facing her, and his tone.. he sounded surprised, that was the only thing she could pick up from him.

"Just to talk. Catch up. See how's she doing"

"Really?" Luke asked, giving her the- Nice- try- but- I- Know- Your- lying- So- Just- Tell- Me- The- Truth, face.

"Sookie, this is all because of Sookie"

"You lost me"

Lorelai sighed. "I was talking to Sookie yesturday, and im still not sure how we got to talking about april.. I think she asked about the festival and i said April was coming.. anyway, all this time I thought Anna was afraid of April getting hurt, she told me she didnt want April getting close to me beacuse if something happed between us." Lorelai gestured between her and Luke. "April could get hurt, and I respected that, I understood where she was coming from and I thought once we got married, once we were legally and morally promised to eachother, i thought things would get better, and they have, April's over a lot, we hang in all.. but i don't know, Sookie got me thinking and that' s never a good thing, but she said that maybe Anna was afraid of me, afraid that i would take her place as April's mother and the more i thought about it, the more it made sense. I mean i could totally relate. When Chris and Shery were together, i hated that Shery wanted to spend time with Rory, she was my daughter and i didnt want someone taking my place, i hated Shery for that. She even had a room for Rory, and they made her a key, and weekends, there was no way she was getting Rory on weekends, Rory would spend those me, her mother... my point is..." Lorelai said, getting back on track. "That i could relate to all this, so i talked to Anna, I told her what i thought, i said that i had no intentions of trying to take her place in April's life"

"What'd she say?"

"I don't know, one of her friends or something came in so i took that as my que to leave... are you mad? Cause you werent too thrilled last time i payed her a visit"

"I wish you would've talked to me about it before you went there, but im not mad"

"Im sorry Luke, i should've talked to you before hand. I just thought i could try and fix things, put my two cents in, i know everythings good with April, but.. i dont know.. mabe it wasn't the best idea to go over there.. it's never good to poke a sleeping bear"

"Poke a sleeping bear?" Luke asked

"Come on Luke, you go camping, you had to of herd that saying.. oh, how bout this one.. it's never good to rock the boat" Lorelai said with a smile.

"You want something to eat?" Luke asked, pen and pad ready.

"Yeah, a burger" Luke nodded while writing it down "And how bout later i rock _your_ boat" Lorelai said with a seductive grin.

"Lorelai..." Luke warned.

"I can make anything dirty" Lorelai laughed.

"You must be proud of yourself"

"What can i say, i've got a gift"

_Dragonfly.. _

"He's acting normal?"

_"Yeah, i mean maybe this wasn't as big as i thought it was, he seems completly fine with the whole thing" Rory said over the phone. _

"Well he is still getting money from Philly, right?" His book's still being sold there, and you told me he got a few other stores to sell it too"

_"Yeah, i guess i was just freaking out for nothing"_

"Yeah, see, i told you everything would work it self out"

_"Yeah you did.. so how's your day been?"_

"My day.. well you'll find this interesting"

_"Im intrigued"_

"You should be.. ok so i may have made the horrible mistake of walking into Anna's store this morning..."

_Later... Danes Home.._

"What do we do?" Lorelai asked while standing beside Luke, both were looking down at the answering machine, just having herd a message left by Lorelai's mother.

"There your parents" Luke pointed out

"Should i stay or should i go?" Lorelai sang.

"Lorelai..."

"Sorry, serious now"

"Thank you"

".. Tell me what you think, should we go?"

"Lorelai, it's up to you"

"But you have to have some opinion in the matter, you would have to go too"

"My only concern is that nothing was fixed yet"

"What?"

"Things with you and your mother, nothing's changed, yeah you started therapy, but you only had one session, one session without your mother."

".. So we should stay" Lorelai concluded.

"It's your choice"

".. Well stay" Lorelai said confidently.

"Good.. call your mother" Luke handed her the phone and began walking to the kitchen

"Come on, im pregnant, you call her" Lorelai whined after him.

"Now you wanna use that excuse?" He called back from the kitchen

"Yes" She said hesitantly

"Call, before it get's too late"

"Fine" Lorelai dialed the all to familar numbers and waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hello, Gilmore residence"_

"Hi, is Emily or Richard there? It's there daughter"

_"Yes, hold on" _

"Thank you"

_"Hello"_

_Damn, i was hoping for the other one. _"Hi mom, it's Lorelai"

_"Lorelai , hello"_

"Hi, listen.. I got your message about dinner and the lamb sounds great, but Luke and I arent coming" She said carefully while closing her eyes, waiting for her mother's reaction

_"Your not coming?" _Emily asked, trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

_"_No, were not" _Just lie, you never promised her no secrets _"Luke and I have dinner plans tonight... Im sorry"

_"I don't need your pity Lorelai, now if you'll excuse me, i have very important things that need to be done, good bye"_

And before Lorelai could respond, the line went dead.

_The Kitchen.._

"Well, that went well" Lorelai said sarcastically whlie walking through the kitchen

"What'd she say?" Luke asked.

"She said she doesnt need my pity"

"What?"

"I told her we weren't coming, that we had other dinner plans, and naturally, like any other person would do, i said i was sorry, and she said she doesnt need my pity, then she hung up"

"You told her we had other dinner plans?"

"Well what was i suppose to say, i needed an excuse.. but hey, we could have dinner plans.. how about we go to Sniffy's, we havent been there in weeks"

"You just know they'll give you coffee" Luke accused while getting up and walking past her.

"That is not true" Lorelai gasped." I wasn't thinking that all... but hey, if they do offer me a cup, who am I to refuse"

"Lorelai.." Luke warned." Coffee isnt good for the baby, you know this, and with your high blood pressure"

"I know, I know.. im sure once they find out about my high blood pressure, they wouldnt given it to me anyway"

"They already know so expect decaff"

"You told them?"

"Yeah, they call the dinner every couple of days, to check in.. they ask about you and the baby a lot"

"Aw, that's sweet"

"Yeah well.. you know they've always been like parents to me"

"Yeah" Lorelai said softly while taking his hand and using her other to grab her keys "Let's go eat, then after that, im keeping good on my promise"

"What promise?" Luke asked while following her.

"Think about it" Lorelai said with a smile while walking out the front door, leading Luke out who still held her hand.

.. To Be Continued..

I know, i know, it's not as long as the others, dont yell at me, im on limited time here.. but also factor in that i didnt include review responses here.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	34. Till Death, Then What?

**The Seventh Season... Chapter 34... Till Death, Then What?**

_**After Sniffy's... Bedroom...**_

"..So" Lorelai asked with a grin. "Did I rock your boat?" Luke just nodded, still trying to catch his breathe.

"Wow, I have quite the affect on men" She beamed with pride.

"One man." Luke pointed out.

"I told you, I got a guy on the side"

"Uh huh."

"Wouldn't it be funny if this entire time I was telling you the truth, that I really did have a guy on the side but all along you thought I was kidding, that it was just one of my bits, than later, we find out that baby could be his and it turns into a big legal mess."

"Oh yeah, it'd be hilarious" Luke said sarcastically. Lorelai smirked while pulling the blanket further up her chest, to prevent it from falling.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Luke turned on his side, a smile spread across his face, and he placed his hand on Lorelai's stomach. So far, at three months, she hadn't gained much weight. Yeah, she's complained about her clothes becoming a bit tight on her, but her stomach wasn't growing much, just a small bump.

Lorelai smiled when she felt the warmth of Luke's hand, even through the thin sheet, make contact with her stomach.

"You look tired" Lorelai said softly while putting her hand over his.

"Work.. you" Lorelai grinned.

"You can be such a softy sometimes" Luke just smiled. "But I'm glad you save it for me. It means something special. I get to see a side of you that know one else see's" Lorelai looked down at her stomach. "This kid's very lucky, little no name here has a great dad waiting for em"

"And a great mom, don't forget that" Lorelai smiled.

"... Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Hmm?"

"I wanna ask you something"

"Okay..."

"You remember, the other day, I brought up going on a honey moon?" Luke nodded, waiting for her to continue. "And I mentioned going to your cabin..." Luke nodded. "Okay, and you said yes, but I don't know, you seemed a little hesitant about it and I defiantly learned that communication and honesty is how a marriage works, so if there's any reason why you don't wanna go to the cabin, you can tell me. It won't be a big deal, we can go somewhere else, the cabin just seemed like a good idea. It isn't too far and i know you like the outdoors and everything, but really, if there's a reason you don't wanna go there, you can tell me" Lorelai locked her eyes with Luke's, waiting for him to answer.

After a moment of silence, she saw him sigh, and it wasn't a frustrated or annoyed sigh, but it was one that Lorelai recognized. It usually meant he had something to explain, something important.

".. It was my dad's cabin.. and when my parents were alive, my dad would take us there almost every weekend. I don't remember too much about it, I was about 8 or 9 and Liz was around 5, but after my mom died.. we stopped going. My dad was never really the same after my mom passed away. He wasn't very social with the town, he just did what he had to do. He looked after Liz and I, made sure the store was up and running..." Lorelai ran her thumb back and forth on her husbands hand, urging him to go on.

"Liz and I would ask about going back, but dad would always say he was busy with the store or he just didn't have the time.. After a while, we just stopped asking. I think I understood better than Liz why dad didn't want to take us there anymore.. but the last time I remember being at the cabin, as a child, was two weeks before mom died... She wasn't able to do much.. with the cancer..."

"Luke" Lorelai said softly, sympathy in her voice.

"I rarely go there now. The anniversary of my parents death I go up there.. and when I need to think. When Jess crashed Rory's car, I went up there for a few days, I needed to.."

"You needed to think" Lorelai finished.

"Yeah.." Luke breathed out.

"So all those times when you said you were going camping, you didn't go the cabin?" Luke shook his head.

"..I didn't know" Lorelai said, feeling stupid for ever bringing up the cabin in the first place.

"It's okay"

"No Luke it isn't okay. We'll go somewhere else.. maybe a road trip"

"No Lorelai, we'll go to the cabin, I want you to see it"

"Luke really, you don't have to do this. Your dad's cabin, it means something to you, I shouldn't intrude on that"

"Your not intruding, your my wife, I want you there"

"Okay, but if you change your mind.."

"I won't, we'll go next weekend"

"Okay" Lorelai smiled.

_Next Day... Truncheon..._

"Hey" Rory said while walking through the book store.

"Ah, the Yale student, we need your brain" Paul said.

"For what?"

"Were trying to come up with advertising ideas for the store.. got any?"

"..You could use flyers"'

"Already added" Jess said.

"I could help you put them up, hit Stars Hollow"

"Coffee" Paul blurted out.

"What?" Jess asked.

"The store in Philly, their thinking about adding a few coffee machines, latte's, cappuccino's, that kind of thing. Get some chairs and welcome to Starbucks, plus we've got books, there's our angle"

"Well you'd get Lorelai here.. not that she'd buy a book"

"Lorelai...?"

"She's my mom" Rory explained.

"Call Philly, ask how much this would cost, Rory and I will get started on the flyers"

_Luke's Diner..._

"It's his dad's cabin" Lorelai said in a hushed tone. Sookie and Lorelai were sitting at a table near the window and didn't want their conversation to be over heard.

"I could of told you that" Sookie said, matching her tone.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I didn't think it was important, this diner was his dad's and he's here everyday"

"But that's different, the cabin was something he did with his family, when he was a kid. He told me they stopped going after his mom died" Lorelai explained.

"Oh... so your not going now?" Sookie asked.

"No, we are. Luke said he wanted to. He's taking me there next weekend."

"So how'd you bring the whole thing up?..You didn't get into a fight or anything?"

"No, no, I just asked him after our date.. I've come to learn that he's very calm after we've had sex"

"Jackson's always calm after he's picked a good batch of vegetables"

"Weirdo"

"Yeah.. so you'll be away next weekend?"

"Yeah, ill probably be back Sunday or Monday, somewhere around there"

"I cant believe I never realized that you didn't go on a honey moon"

"I know, I didn't realize it either, but with Kristen's wedding.. oh my god, Kristen's wedding, what time is it!?" Lorelai asked frantically.

"..2:35" Sookie answered after checking the clock.

"Crap, I was suppose to meet Kristen ten minutes ago at her apartment" Lorelai grabbed her purse and rummaged through it, looking for her cell.

"Hey Kristen, it's Lorelai, I'm so sorry I'm late, I completely lost track of time, but in on my way now and should be there in about a half hour... Okay, I'll see ya soon.. bye"

"Sorry to bail on you Sookie, but I gotta go"

"It's okay, go, I should get home to the kids, Jackson's had them all day."

"Thanks Sook, I'll call ya later"

_Crap Shack..._

"How's that?" Rory asked while looking at the computer screen where she had the flyer design ready.

"It's good, print it"

"Okay.. how many copies you want.. a hundred?" Rory asked

"Yeah, a hundred should be good, right?"

"Yeah, it's more than enough" Jess nodded while grabbing his ringing cell from his pocket.

Rory saved the design and selected the print menu then clicked a hundred copies.

As the fifth one was coming out of the printer, Rory herd Jess hang up his cell phone.

"The guy's in Philly want us to hold out with the Starbucks thing"

"Why?"

"They wanna see how it works out over there first, then they said they'll go from there.."

"Well for now we can put these flyers up, right?" Jess nodded.

"Hey, how come you didn't do this in the first place?"

"Do what?"

"Put up flyers, usually when a new business opens, they put up the flyers before they open, not after"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Paul about that one, he put this whole thing together, I just came along for the ride" Rory nodded and turned back to the printer.

"Thanks for doing this Rory, for helping out"

"You don't have to thank me" Rory said. "I'm happy to help"

_Hartford... Kristen's Apartment..._

"Lorelai!" Kristen answered the door and saw her boss standing on the other side.

"Hey Kristen" Lorelai walked past the girl. "I'm so sorry I'm late"

"It's okay, really, I'm just glad your here now" Lorelai smiled while following her co-worker through the living room.

"So I'm guessing the fiance isn't home?"

"No, he's at work." Lorelai nodded.

"So before we get to the wedding stuff, you want a tour first?"

"Yeah, a tour sounds great."

"Okay.. this is the living room."

"Aw, you guys are so cute." Lorelai said when she passed a picture of Kristen and Ryan.

"Thanks, that was taken the day we moved in." Lorelai nodded and followed Kristen.

"And through here is the kitchen"

"Your fridge has an ice.. thingy!" Lorelai stutterd, not knowing the correct term for what their fridge really had.

"Ice dispenser" Kristen laughed.

"I am so buying one of these"

"We got it at Sears"

"Looks like I'm dragging Luke to the mall tomorrow" Kristen smiled.

"There's two more rooms left.. first is the bathroom" They stopped at the doorway.

"Nice" Lorelai smiled.

"And last but not least.. the bedroom" Kristen lead them into the room.

"One bed.. go Kristen, go Kristen" Lorelai cheered.

"I am getting married" Kristen defended while laughing.

"Makes having sex easier too, doesn't it?"

"Maybe"

"That's a yes" Lorelai smiled.

"Can I get you anything to eat, drink?" Kristen asked while walking back through the kitchen, Lorelai behind.

"Can I get some water from the ice.. what is it?"

"Ice dispenser"

"Right, ice dispenser" Kristen got a glass out of the cabinet and handed it to Lorelai

_Later, Luke's..._

"Lucas" Lorelai sang while walking through the diner.

"If you keep calling me that, I'm just gonna stop responding"

"You wouldn't" Lorelai gasped.

"You want coffee?" Luke asked while turning to the coffee pot.

"I want an ice dispenser"

"What?" He asked while turning back around.

"I went to Kristen's, to help out with the wedding plans" Luke nodded. "So before we got started, she gave me a tour of the place and guess what she has"

"An ice dispenser"

"Ding dong, bingo, we have a winner, her fridge has a built in water cooler, ice dispenser thing, we have to get one"

"That would mean we would have to buy a new fridge and those things are..."

"Expensive" Lorelai finished.

"It's a waste of money, we have a water cooler and we have ice, we don't need that" Luke reasoned.

"Party pooper" Lorelai pouted.

"You want anything to eat?"

"Yep, baby says it's time for food" Lorelai looked down at her stomach.

"Salad and a turkey burger, got it"

"Hold it" Lorelai said while grabbing his wrist."Switch that turkey to a meaty burger and the salad to an apple, and you got yourself a deal"

".. Fine, but I'm putting lettuce on the burger"

"Just so you know, I'm only doing this for _my_ baby"

"You forget who helped you make that baby?"

"Hey, you got the fun part, I'm the one who has to carry it around for nine months and then go through very painful labor.. hey, i never got my coffee" Lorelai realized.

"Ill be right there"

"I could just get it"

"We've been through this" Luke called from the kitchen

"Hey, when you die, do i get the diner?" Lorelai grinned.

"That reminds me, we have to update our wills" Luke said while coming out of the kitchen.

"Our wills?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, we never got a prenuptial or anything and we don't have to, but my will says that Liz gets the diner and of course your getting it, so we just have to update"

"I don't have a will"

"You don't? Lorelai shook her head.

"You didn't make one when Rory was growing up" Lorelai shook her head.

"If something happened to you, who would've gotten Rory?"

"...I don't know" Lorelai said quietly.

"Hey mom." Lorelai turned around and saw Rory walk in, Jess close behind

"Rory"

"Luke, do you mind if i put this up?" The younger Gilmore asked while holding up a flyer.

"No, go ahead"

"Thanks Luke, it's for the store" Jess explained.

"So you want me to come to the house, or should we just meet at the festival?"

"Whatever you want"

"Okay, well just meet you at the festival" Rory gestured between her and Jess. "See ya tonight." She kissed her mother's cheek."We still have more places to hit, bye Luke" Rory called over her shoulder.

"Bye"

_Later, Dane's Home..._

Lorelai sat in the living room, flicking through random channels while waiting for Luke to come out of the shower.

_"Who would've gotten Rory? My parents? Chris?... Yeah, right, the idiot was barely around for sixteen years, who knows if he even would've wanted to take her... Probably my parents, who else is there?.. Sookie? I didn't meet her until Rory was nine or ten, what about when Rory was younger, what would've happened to her?... Why did I never think about this?"  
_  
Lorelai had been thinking about this ever since it was brought up at the diner. She couldn't help but wonder about these things.

Taking a deep breathe, she reached over to grab the phone.

_"Gilmore Residence"_

"Hi, can i speak to Emily, it's her daughter"

_"Yes, please hold on a moment"_ Lorelai nodded

_"Hello"_

"Mom, hi"

_"Lorelai"_ Emily said, surprised to hear her daughter on the other line.

"If I died, would you of taken Rory" Lorelai blurted

_"What?"_

"When Rory was younger, if something happened to me, would you of taken Rory and raised her?"  
_  
"Of course"_

"...I just wanted to ask you that, bye mom" Lorelai hung up before Emily had the chance to answer.

"That's what I was afraid of." She said to herself.

To Be Continued...


	35. Oh She's Cryin You A River

**The Seventh Season.**

**Chapter 35: Oh Im Cryin You A River**

_**A special shout out to **Sistaz4eva! **Thanks for checking over this chapter! **_

_"When Rory was younger, if something happened to me, would you of taken Rory and raised her?" _

_"Of course" _

_"...I just wanted to ask you that, bye mom" Lorelai hung up before Emily had the chance to answer. _

_"That's what I was afraid of." She said to herself.  
_  
"Hey," Luke said while coming downstairs. "April's not here yet?" He asked, not seeing his daughter in the living room.

"No, not yet_" Just focus on the festival, you can think about your death later" _Lorelai thought, putting any thoughts about the will behind her.

"Good, the less time we spend at that damn festival, the better." Luke complained while walking toward the kitchen.

"That's the attitude im looking for.." Lorelai said sarcastically while following him.

"Im eating here so i dont have to eat that crap at the festival, you want anything?" He asked from the fridge.

"An apple and the peanut butter." Luke turned and gave her a questioning look, " Come on Luke, that is not crazy pregnancy food, every kid has apple's with peanut butter"

"You're not a kid."

"Some may argue that."

"Here." Luke said while putting an apple and the peanut butter jar on the table infront of Lorelai.

_About Twenty Minutes Later..._

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked while following Luke into the living room.

Luke looked down at his wrist, ".. Almost a quater to seven"

"Wasnt she suppose to be here at six?"

"Yeah.." Luke said while opening the front door and looking around outside.

"I hope everything's okay"

"Throw me the phone," Lorelai nodded and tossed her husband the phone.

"... I got the machine"

"That's good, she's probably on her way"

"Maybe.." Luke said, a little worried.

"Does Anna have a cell?" Luke shook his head. "If she's not here by seven, well drive over there, okay?" Lorelai suggested, hoping that would ease his worry.

"Okay."

_6:53...  
_  
_Ding! Dong!_

"I got it." Luke said while turning off the television and answering the door, Lorelai close behind.

"Hey dad." April said when her father opened the door. "Hey Lorelai."

"Hey sweetie, come in, come in" April nodded and walked further into the house.

"Sorry she's late, I completely lost track of time." _"You lost track of time, what a coincidence" _Lorelai thought. "We were at the mall all day." Anna apologized

"It's fine," Luke said." I'll bring her back on sunday." Anna nodded

"Bye April!" she called into the house

"Bye mom!"

_"Well the bear's wide awake now.. good job Lorelai" _she thought while closing the door.

_The Townsquare..._

"Lorelai!" Kirk yelled, trying to catch up with the trio.

"Hey Kirk." she said while turning around.

"I wanted to make sure you got a flyer, the firework show start's at eight."

"Thank's Kirk." Lorelai said with a smile while taking the paper from him. Kirk nodded and headed off.

"Get your flyer's people! Get em' while their hot!"

"That never get's old." Lorelai grinned as the group made their way further into the festival.

"Hey, Rory's here!" April said when she saw her step sister playing a game.

"Yay!" Lorelai shouted while heading off the Rory.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Lorelai asked with mock surprise. "Is Rory Gilmore attempting to throw a ball? Quick! Someone get a camera!"

"You're funny."

"Oh yeah, she's a comedian alright.." Luke said.

".. You made me miss!" Rory whined toward Lorelai after missing the last three bottles.

"And she blames the mother."

"The _mother_ distracted me... Jess" Rory pouted to her boyfriend while holding her hand out for another dollar.

"You won a stupid bear three years ago, you can't do it again?" Jess complained while getting his wallet out.

"Watch and be amazed." Rory said.

"You throw like a girl!" Jess teased.

"And the girly throw hit's the balls!" Rory cheered.

"Dirty" Loreali giggled.

"April, you wanna try?" Rory asked her step sister.

"No, no, I can't throw a ball to save my life"

"Luke you throw one, show us how a manly man hits a ball!" Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah uncle Luke, show us." Jess smirked.

Luke shook his head while taking the ball from the Rory.

".. There, ya happy?" He asked after throwing the ball, knocking down the rest of the bottles.

"You won! And since you're my husband i get the bear!"

"Here you go miss." The guy working the booth said while giving her a bear.

"Thank you!" She smiled while taking it.

"Hey, I helped him win.." Rory said, wanting the bear as well.

"But you didn't" Lorelai stuck out her tongue while clutching the stuffed animal to her chest.

_Later.. The Firework's Show..._

"So pretty" Lorelai awed, her arm linked with Luke's while her head was leaning agianst him. Her eyes were glued to sky, watching the fire work show.

"We got a bumpy start, but's it's definatly pretty" Sookie said, her eyes glued to the sky while she held Martha.

"Well when you have Kirk setting up the fire work's, there's bound to be a few bumps in the road." Lorelai said.

"Hey, we're back" Rory said, with April close behind.

"And we have cotton candy, who wants one?" April asked

"I do!" Lorelai shouted. "Hey, where's Jess?"

"He went to the bathroom, then he said he was gonna call the store."

Lorelai nodded.

"Pink or blue mom?"

"I _think_ the stick was pink, but I could be wrong" Lorelai grinned while looking down at her stomach.

"Ha ha," Rory said. "Just take the pink."

"Cause Im a girl!" She smiled while taking the cotton candy from her daughter.

"You're something." Luke grumbled.

"Hey! If you plan on getting lucky tonight, you better be nice mister!"

"Sookie, you want one?" Rory asked, holding one out for Sookie.

"Thanks"

"Hey Luke!" A voice called from behind them.

"Ah Jeez!" Luke said, having no need to turn around.

"Is that?..." Lorelai started

"Yup." Luke answered.

"Hey big brother!" Liz greeted once her and T.J were in hearing range.

"Nice little shin dig, huh" T.J said while looking around.

"Hey Liz.. how's my little niece?" Lorelai said while putting her hand on Liz's stomach.

"She's good.."

"She's a she! We're gonna have a girl!" T.J said with excitment.

"A little girl.. did you guys think of any names yet?"

"No, were just gonna wait until she's born, her name will come to us." Liz said.

"That's what I did with Rory"

"Yeah, and I almost got named Quincy because of it"

"Hence the almost.." Lorelai defended herself.

"Hey, we're back.. and look what Davy won" Jackson cooed to his son.

"I won bear!!" Davy said proudly from his fathers arms.

"Good job sweetie!" Sookie said to her son.

"Hey Davy, uncle Luke won the same thing too, look" Lorelai said while taking the animal out of her purse and showing it to Davy.

"You win too?" Davy asked while pointing to the bear.

"Yeah!" Lorelai cooed.

_Later On..._

Jess said his goodbye's earlier and was at the store, dealing with business. Rory took April around the square to play a few games, while everyone else- Sookie, Jackson, Davy, Liz, T.J and Luke- who of course wasn't actually going to eat anything - were getting some food. Lorelai volunteered to stay at a table with Martha, who was driting off to sleep in her arms.

Lorelai looked down at the little girl while brushing her hand softly against the baby's cheek.

She had sucessfully managed to put everything about the will in the back of her mind for the last couple of hours. She was a great distractor, especially to herself.. but now, as she sat there and starred down at the innocent child, she couldnt help but see Rory.

Lorelai knew, that Godforbid if something were to happen to Sookie and Jackson, Martha and Davy would be taken care of. Herself and Rory were their Godparents, but more importantly, the children had someone who would take care of them. Lorelai wasn't quite sure who, she never really talked about that with her best friend, but she knew that there were many people who would be more than happy to take the children, herself including. Sookie's mother wasn't alive, but Jackson's was, and aside from his mother, he had a lot more family, family who Lorelai was sure would take the children without a question.

Emily said yes at the drop of a hat at that idea of taking Rory and raising her. While Lorelai knew that Rory would have a roof over her head, a very nice roof, and money, money up the wazoo, was that really good enough? If something did happen to her when Rory was a child, Rory would end up with her parents. She would end up growing up in that same surpressed environment that she did, that same environment that she ran away from.

Never for a second did Lorelai regret having Rory.. if she could do it all over agian, she would do the same, keep her child, move away from her parents house and build a life for herself. But by no mean's did Lorelai want Rory to grow up like she did. Lorelai didnt have much of a relationship with her parents, not much of one at all. She went to school, sat in silence at the dinner table with her parents, then snuck out when they were alseep. She couldnt count how many parties she went to, or the number of illegal drinks she had.

She didnt want Rory to have that life, and the fact that she never sat down to think about this, about her child, her baby girl... this bothered her.

When that stick turned pink, she had to grow up, grow up very fast, and she did, she stepped up to the plate. She found a place to live, a job, she put food on the table for her and her daughter... she grew up.

Lorelai realized a tear was sliding down her cheek when she felt the warm salty water travel down her skin. She whipped the tear away and looked at the drop of water on her finger.

She wanted to laugh. She didnt know why she was crying. Hormones she gussed, pregnant women tend to cry easily, she knew, and not just from what she read.

"Hey." Lorelai looked up and saw Luke walking toward her, a tray of food in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked imediatly while sitting down next to her, stroking his thumb to her cheek and wipping away the tears. "Is it the baby? Should we go to the hospital?" Luke asked

"No, the baby's okay Luke.. I'm not really sure why I'm crying.." This just confused Luke.

"Hey, we're back" Jaskson said with food and Sookie close behind. "How's Martha, did she give you any trouble?"

"No, she was an angel." Lorelai smiled down at the sleeping girl while putting her in her car seat.

"Come on, let's talk" Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear while taking her hand. Lorelai nodded and stood up from the bench.

"Where you guys going?" Sookie asked while spreading the snacks around the table.

"She wants some coffee, I'm gonna take to the diner" Luke explained while leading her away from the crowd. Sookie nodded.

Luke lead her through the fair and towards the diner, where they could talk in peace.

_Inside the Diner..._

Instead of stopping at the counter, Luke led her upstairs, figuring it would be more comfortable to talk there

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Luke asked softly while sitting on the couch.

"I don't know why I was crying, this really isn't anything to cry over" Lorelai said, embarraseed that she was crying over this. "Why did I never think about what would happen to Rory, why did i never make a will..I just.. what would of happened to her Luke?.. She would've lived with my parents? They said they'd take her but.. " And there they were again, those damn tears.

"Hey.." Luke brought both his hands to either side's of her face and brushed the tears away from her cheeks. "It's okay, Rory's fine.." Luke said soothingly. "She's healthy, she's got a house, a job, she's going to Yale, she's got Jess... god her help." Lorelai laughed while sniffiling. "You dont have to think about this Lorelai.. Rory's okay"

"I know she's okay" Lorelai said in a small voice. " But I should of thought about this. I should of come up with a plan, a back up plan, incase something happened to me.."

"But nothing did." Luke tried to reason.

"I know, but if something did, everything would of been a mess.." Lorelai sniffiled. " Who know's if Christopher would of come back and fought for Rory just out of spite or something..at least with my parents she would of had a house, and she would of been taken care of with money and everything..I'm so irresponsible..I should of thought about this."

"You are not irresponsible" Luke said firmly while looking into her eyes. " Lorelai, it's okay, it's okay that you didnt write a will." Luke took her hands in his and let their joined hands rest on Lorelai's lap.

"You took care of that girl, you made sure she had everything she could ever need.. _you are an amazing mother_" He said firmly.

"Thank you" Luke gently pulled her into a hug.

"I dont want you to think about this anymore, okay? It's in the past and there's no reason for you to dwell on it, you don't need that stress." Luke said while running his hand up and down her back.

"I don't want you to think you did anything wrong while you were raising Rory...you did absolutley _nothing _wrong" Luke reasured her. Lorelai nodded agaisnt his shoulder.

"Okay?" Luke asked softly while pulling away, but keeping his arms around her.

"Okay." Lorelai said back. "But this time I want to make sure I have a back up plan." Lorelai looked down at her stomach. " We need to make sure we have a back plan.."

"You got it." Luke said, then kissed her softy on the lips

To Be Continued..


	36. The Ex Strikes Back!

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 36: The Ex Strikes Back!**

_"I don't want you to think you did anything wrong while you were raising Rory...you did absolutley nothing wrong" Luke reasured her. Lorelai nodded agaisnt his shoulder. _

_"Okay?" Luke asked softly while pulling away, but keeping his arms around her. _

_"Okay." Lorelai said back. "But this time I want to make sure I have a back up plan." Lorelai looked down at her stomach. " We need to make sure we have a back plan.." _

_"You got it." Luke said, then kissed her softy on the lips. _

There was a moment of silence . Lorelai felt some relief wash over her, glad that she got that off her chest, glad that she would do it right this time.

"We should get back out there" She said in a quiet tone.

"You're feeling okay?" Luke asked, wanting to make sure. Lorelai nodded.

"Okay, let's go" He stood while holding his hand out, which she took, then followed him outside.

_Town Square... Festival..._

"Hey, you're back" Rory said from the table when she saw her mom and Luke.

Lorelai nodded. "Anything exciting happen while i was gone?" she asked while sitting down.

"Depends on your defination of exciting"

"What happen?"

"So im coming back with April and we see Kirk, running around the sqaure with fire works in his arms, and then Taylor comes, yelling at Kirk while chasing him, then Kirk runs around the Gazebo, his pants get caught on a branch and they rip, right down the back"

"No" Lorelai gasped.

"I dont know if he's even realized it happen, he just kept running down the street and we havent seem him since"

"I can't beleive i missed that"

"What happen to you guys anyway, Sookie said you were going to the Diner to get coffee, but their selling coffee here"

"Luke's is better"

"Yes it is, but you always say that these festivals only happen a few times a year and in order to get the full experience, you have to do everything, including drinking the coffee"

"They were all out" Lorelai tried

"Mom..."

"Come on" Lorelai said while getting up. "Were going to make the rounds guys, well be back" She called over her shoulder.

"...Mom" Rory said after they had been walking and were approaching a game.

Lorelai took in a breathe. " I never made a will"

"Okay.."

"Luke and I were talking and i made a joke, i asked him if he died, would i get the diner, then we got into a conversation about that and he said we need to update our wills and i realized that i never made one"

"You never made one?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No, and i started thinking about it, and we all know how dangerous that is, but all these scenerious starting running through my mind"

"Like what?"

Lorelai sighed. "Like If i died, what would've happened to you"

"Oh.."

"I don't know why i never thought about it before, but it's been on my mind all day. I knew that if something happened to me when you were older, Sookie would be there, _maybe _even Christopher, he was at least making contact when you got older.. but then i thought, what about when you were younger. I hadn't met Sookie , or even Luke for that matter, who if i had ever asked him to take you, he would've, but i hadn't met Sookie until you were close to double digits. So i called your grandparents earlier, and i guess i knew that they would've said yes, but i wanted to be sure, i wanted to know for certain if they would've taken you"

"And they said yes" Rory concluded.

"Yeah" Lorelai said softly. "And i just kept debating wether that would've been the right thing. I know you would've had everything you could of watned, you know as well as I do that they have money.. but I thought, would that really be enough, or would you end up just like I did, but there was no one else. Wether i had a will or not, wether i wanted it or not, your grandparents would've faught for you, it would've been messy, but with all their money and power in soceity.. i know they would've won"

"Mom, that would've been okay" Rory said softly, seeing how much this bothered her mother

"I feel like a broken record" Lorelai said while bringing her palm to her forehead. "I've had a one track mind this whole afternoon and i just gushed it out to Luke, now you, which there isnt any reason for, you shouldnt have to worry about this"

"Mom, I would've been okay with grandma and grandpa, of course i would miss you, i'd miss you so much.. but i'd be okay"

"You are your mother's daughter, even my parents agree with that Rory, i mean you know what it's like, you lived in the pool house for six months, imagine _growing up inside _that house. I didnt want you to end up like me, but who else was there... no one, not when you were young, and im sorry Rory, im sorry i never thought about this, i should've thought this through, i should've made sure you were taken care of, im.."

"Mom" Rory inturupted. "It's okay, really, don't beat your self up over this." She reassured her. "Your alive, im alive, there's no reason for you do this to yourself."

"That's what Luke said"

"Well Luke's right".

Lorelai sighed. "I guess i kinda brought down the festivities, huh"

Rory smiled. "Come on, let's get back before they think we got lost" Rory took her mothers hand and led her back to the group.

_Next Day... Dragonfly..._

"Okay, now these have to go in alphabetical order" Lorelai placed a folder in front of April, who was standing next to her behind the front desk

"Got it" April nodded while going to work. Every now and then, when she came to visit some weekends, she would help out with some paper work, and of course Lorelai payed her.

"So you up for a ride down the trail when we get done here?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, but you're riding Cletus, i dont think he likes me very much" Lorelai smiled.

_Later... Danes Home..._

"Ugghh!" Lorelai yelled from her closet.

"Lorelai?" Luke called with take out from the diner.

"How does this look on me, and be brutally honest" She asked while walking out from her closet in an aqua blue bikni, the bottoms were boy shorts and the top tied behind her neck.

With wide eyes, Luke let his gaze travel over his wife. Pregnant or not, she definatly looked amazing to him.

"It looks great"

"Really?" She asked, doubtfull.

"Yes" He said while walking further into their room and putting the take out bag down on the bed.

"I dont know" Lorelai said while turning to her side, looking at her profile through the mirror. "You can tell im pregnant, can't you?"

Code red. Danger will robinson. Luke wasnt sure how to answer this one. He tried racking his brain for something to say, anyting that wasnt the wrong thing. "_Think Danes, what the hell did that book say?"_

"Luke?" She asked while turning to face him. He looked like a deer caught in head lights. "This isnt a trick question" She laughed. "Im not gonna burst out crying if you say yes, im not that hormonal.. yet"

"..Yes you look pregnant" Luke said hesitantly."But not in a bad way"

"But i dont look fat right? My stomach's not that big yet?" Luke shook his head. "So you think this is okay to wear at the cabin?"

"It's perfect" Luke smiled while coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"How long are we gonna stay there?" Lorelai asked while turning around in his arms so she was facing him.

"How long do honey moons usually last?"

"A Month" _"Why not"_

"Try agian"

"A week.. or two"

"Well stay a week, unless your not feeling well, then we'll leave early"

Lorelai nodded."Hey what are you you doing here anyway, it's the middle of the day, isn't the diner packed.. and where's April?"

"April's at the diner doing her homework, and Lane and Caesar can handle things for a little while"

"Im assuming that bag's for me" She asked while looking at the take out bag on the bed.

"Yup" Luke released his grip on her and picked up the bag.

"Gimme gimme" Lorelai held her hands out.

"Uh oh" Lorelai said while peaking in .

"What?"

"There's a salad in here. I think you brought the wrong bag." Lorelai tried handing it back to him.

"The salad's for me" Luke said while taking it out and giving her back the bag.

"That's a relief.. now let's eat" Lorelai said while sitting down and taking the food out.

"You dont wanna change first?"

"No wh.. oh" Lorelai giggled while looking down and seeing the bikini.

_Later That Night... Danes Home..._

"No way" Lorelai gasped into the phone.

"Yup" Rory said.

"He's making you take the flyers down, all of them?"

"Yeah, it's the Dragonfly all over agian, the letter said they need to come down until i can get the proper permits.. since when do you need permits to put flyers around town"

"Only in Stars Hollow" Lorelai balanced the phone to her ear using her shoulder while grabbing some bags of candy from the cabinet.

" I dont even know how many flyers i put up. I printed out a hundred, but Jess put some in Hartford and Woodbridge too...do we like Taylor?"

"Sometimes"

"Well now's definatly not of those times"

"He's number one on our hit list, got it"

"Okay, i gotta go do stuff for the paper, thanks for listening."

"Anytime babe.. oh and call me tomorrow, ill help out with the flyer hunt"

"You dont have to work?"

"Not till twelve, ill meet you at Luke's for a late breakfast?"

"Nine?"

"Sounds good"

"Bye mom"

"Bye hon."

_Living Room..._

"Okay April, i've got MM's, twizlers, reeses, cookie dough, snickers, and a few apples, figure i'd throw something healthy in there.. that and im craving them like crazy" April smiled.

"And i've got all the drinks out" April said. "Water, iced tea, sprite, lemon aid, orange soda, and root beer"

"Perfect" Lorelai smiled while sitting down.

"Do you wanna rot your teeth first, or eat an apple?"

"Ive always wanted to rot my teeth" April said while taking a bag from her.

"Good choice.. although this candy's low fat, low sugar, low cal.. iv'e taken the fun out of eating candy" Loreai pouted.

"It's better for the baby this way" April shrugged.

"Yeah, and your dad's making me" Lorelai picked up an apple and took a bite. "Okay, _Casablanca_, here we come"

_About A Half Hour Later..._

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"That might be my mom" April said, knowing her mother calls in every saturday night.

"Okay, ill pause, you answer" April nodded and ran to the phone.

"Hello"

_"Hey April, it's mom"_

"Hey mom"

_"How are things going, are you having fun?"_

"Yeah, im watching _Casablanca_ with Loreali"

_"**Casablanca**, well you've never seen that before"_

"No, i havent, it's really good so far"

_"So what'd you do today?"_

"I spent most of the day at the Dragonfly with Lorelai, we went horseback riding, then i spent some time at the diner"

_"Where is your dad, is he watching the movie with you?"_

"No, he's at the diner, he should be home in an hour or so"

_"No, your not spendng too much time with my daughter at all" Anna thought. _

_"Okay, well i guess ill see ya tomorrow then"_

"Bye mom"

_Next Morning.. 8:47..._

"Wow, your hair got long" Lorelai said while running a brush through April's hair

"Yeah, i definatly need to get a hair cut soon"

"You almost ready?" Luke asked while popping his head in the bathroom.

"Yeah, ill meet you outside dad" Luke nodded.

"You havent eaten yet right?" he asked. April shook her head.

"Okay, well pick up something on the way to your mom's"

"Okay"

"You've got two minutes to finish up here, and im timing you" Luke said toward Lorelai before leaving.

"He's grumpy" Loreali said.

"He wouldn't be Luke if he wasnt"

_The Diner..._

"Marco!" Rory yelled while walking through the crowded diner.

"Polo!" Lorelai called back while turning around in her seat from the counter.

"Hey, sorry im late, my stupid alarm clock didnt go off" Rory said.

"It's okay, this is only my second cup of coffee, now sit, sit, before someone takes the seat" Rory nodded and sat down next to her mom.

"So what's the game plan for today, you wanna hit the town together, or split up, or...?"

"I think we could get it done faster if we split up" Rory said.

"Okay, so ill take that end of the town" Lorelai pointed outside towards Miss Patty's. " And you go that way" She pointed towards Dooses.

Rory nodded. "And when were done, you wanna meet at the Dragonfly?"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Good, this u'll get Taylor off my back"

"Hello ladies" T.J said while approaching Lorelai and Rory.

"Hey T.J" Lorelai said.

"I got a fresh pot of coffee made, can i interest you lovely ladies in some coffee?"

"Ill take a cup" Rory said.

"And i could definatly use a refill.

_Nardini Home..._

"Hey mom" April said while walking through the store.

"Hey" Anna hugged her daughter. "Thanks for bringing her back Luke" he nodded.

"It was no problem, ill call ya tomorrow April?"

"Yeah, see ya in three weeks dad"

"Three weeks?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, im taking Loreai up to my cabin for a week"

"A vaction, i never took Luke Danes to be a vacation kind of guy"

"Yeah well, it's not really a vaction, I never took Lorelai on a honey moon, you know, since we eloped and everything, so im gonna take her up to the cabin for a week, we could both use a break.. well Igotta get back to the diner"

"Bye dad"

"Wait" Anna stopped him "My car's been acting up latley.. you think you could take a look at it?"

"Yeah, sure" Anna nodded and led him outside. _"Let Lorelai be the one to worry for a change."_

_Dragonfly Inn..._

"Exactly 32 flyers" Lorelai complained while carrying a stack of papers through the Inn.

"What are you talking about?" Michelle asked from behind the front desk.

"I was talking to Rory, but i guess she's not here yet:"

"Your offspring is in the kitchen"

"Watch these for me" She said while putting the flyers across the front desk.

_Kitchen..._

"32 fricken flyers"

"You win, i only found 28"

"So what's my prize?"

"The satisfaction of knowing you helped your daughter"

"I got gyped"

"Crap, crap, crap" Sookie complained while taking something out of the oven.

"Did you break something, do we need to go to the hospital?" Lorelai asked while walking toward her friend.

"No, it just burned my finger" Sookie said while running her hand through water.

"Okay, i should go meet Jess, im already late" Rory said while looking down at her watch. "Where'd you put the flyers mom?"

"They're at the front desk"

"Thanks" Rory kissed her mother's cheek. "Bye Sookie"

_Diner... _

"Hello" T.J answered.

"Hey T.J, can you put Luke on?"

"Luke isnt here"

"Oh, did he run out somewhere?"

"No, he never came in"

"What.." Lorelai asked confused. "It's been two hours, he hasnt shown up yet?" She asked more towards herself.

"Nope"

".. Thanks T.J, just let him know i called when gets in"

"Will do"

"Come on Luke, pick up" Lorelai talked into the phone. _"Oh God, please let him be okay"_

"Your purse is ringing" Michelle said.

"Damn it" Loreai hung up the phone and rumaged through her purse.. realizing it was Luke's cell that was ringing. She forgot she took his this morning because her's was dead.

To Be Continued...


	37. Swiss Or Germany?

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 37: World War Three, Ding! Ding!**

_Dragonfly Inn..._

It's been ten minutes since Lorelai's tried to call Luke. She's been standing behind the front desk, staring at the phone.

It only takes about 10- 15, minutes to get to Anna's. It shouldnt of been taking Luke this long to get back, Lorelai knew that much.

She tried easing her nerves by telling herself that he may of stopped at the store, or decided to take April to breakfast instead of just picking something up, but she knew, even if he did both of those things, he still should've been back by now.

Traffic. She began to think that maybe he got caught in traffic, especially if he went to the hardware store, that's about the only store Luke would ever willing go to.

Lorelai sighed, fustrated, while tearing her eyes away from the phone.

"Michelle, im taking my lunch, ill be back later"

"It's only eleven o' clock" Michelle said, eyes on the computer.

"Well then im taking a break.. I don't have to be in till twelve anyway" Before Michelle could get another word in, Lorelai grabbed her purse and left the Inn.

She tried to push her worries from her mind as she walked through town. She wanted to be there the second he got back. She wanted to be there in case he called.

_Luke's Diner..._

When she walked in, the diner was empty. Not even Kirk, who's been known to be there at any hour, wasn't sitting as his usual table.

"Hey Lorelai" T.J said while coming out from the storage room.

"Luke isnt back, is he?" She asked, hopefull.

"Yeah, he is"

"What?!, I told you to tell him to call me, where is he?" T.J pointed to the window.

_Outside..._

"Luke!" She ran to his arms and a confused Luke just held her.

"Where the hell have you been!" Lorelai yelled while breaking away from him. " Two hours! You've been gone for more than two hours! I thought something happended to you! I thought you got in an accident, i thought.."

"Lorelai" Luke interrupted "Im right here, i didnt get into an accident"

"Where were you?" She asked, softer this time.

"I was at Anna's" He said while closing the car door and turning to enter the diner.

"You what?.." Lorelai asked, confused. " Anna's?.. you were at Anna's for two hours... what where you doing at Anna's for two hours.. Oh God, your having an affair with her aren't you, oh of course you are, look at me, im fat and pregnant, why wouldnt you be"

"Im not having an affair with Anna" Luke almost laughed.

"Then who is it, is she blonde? I always thought married men had affair's with blonde's, really thin blonde's, is she.."

"Lorelai" Luke said firmly. "Im not having an affiar, with anyone"

"Than what were you doing?" She asked while her eyes met his.

"Anna asked me to fix her car.. so im working on it for over an hour, she made me check every inch and nothing was wrong with the damn thing"

"She asked you to fix a car that wasnt broken?" Lorelai asked, confused.

Luke shrugged. "She said it's been acting up or something"

_"Oh, ill show you acting up" _Lorelai thought.

"And you!" Lorelai yelled, then slaped Luke's arm.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I thought you were dead!" She yelled, tear's forming in her eyes.

"Lorelai" He said calmly. "Im fine" He put his arm around her and she buried her head in his chest. _"Stupid hormones" _she thought while wiping away her tears.

"Here" she said after a moment of silence.

"I thought you needed this?" Luke asked while taking the cell phone from her.

"I want you to have it with you, all the time, and you have to call me if you're gonna be late"

"Okay" Luke smiled while slipping the phone in his pocket.

_"Hate you Anna" _Lorelai thought while hugging Luke's side and walking with him into the diner.

_Later ... Dragonfly Inn... Kitchen..._

"All i did was try and reasure her that im not trying to steal her place as April's mother and the hit's just keep on coming, I feel like im in the middle of a war.. I mean first she showed up late with April, then this.. I don't know, maybe Im reading too much into this.." Lorelai thought, trying to make sense of everything.

"Oh, this is all my fault, I never should of said anything" Sookie aplogized.

"It's not your fault Sookie, I just don't understand her... I don't know, maybe we were wrong, maybe she does want Luke"

"If she wanted Luke, she could've had all these years to get him"

"Ugghh" Lorelai layed her head down on her arms. " I dont' know wether i should stand down or fight back" She asked while tilting her head to look at Sookie.

"Tough choice.. either let her walk all over you, or do something about it.. but..."

"But? What but?"

"Well if you do something to tick Anna off, Luke could lose April"

"No, even she's not _that _vindictive.. no" Lorelai tried to convince herself, and Sookie. "She couldnt' do that, and even if she tries, we could fight her on it"

"You really wanna go to court?"

"... No" Lorelai sighed.

_Two Day's Later...Truncheon..._

"Woh" Rory awed while walking in.

"Hey" Jess met his girlfriend and pecked her.

"There's people in here" She said while looking around. " A lot of people"

"Amazing isnt it?" Rory nodded.

"Oh, i got those stupid permits from Taylor so we can put the flyers back up" Jess nodded.

"Well go after I take you to lunch"

"Lunch? But i thought you needed my help around here?"

"No, Paul's got things for a while, and I have something to ask you" Jess smirked.

"Okay, lunch it is, but not that werid Italian place we went to last week"

"Got it, nothing Italian"

"No, it can be Italian, just not weird Italian"

He nodded "Come on" He said while holding the door open for her.

"And im picking the movie for tonight" she said while walking past him.

"You're a lot of work, you know that"

_Dragonfly Inn..._

"Wow, there so pretty" Kristen awed while looking through a bridal magazine.

"Yeah" Lorelai agreed. Both girls were on their lunch break, so they thought they'd get more done for the wedding.

"Which one would you pick?" She asked her boss.

"Well mine looked a little bit like that one" Lorelai pointed to one that was similar to her's

"Strapless? It doesnt fall down?" Kristen asked.

"Good one" Lorleai laughed. Kristen had a blank look on her face. "Wait, you've never worn a strapless dress before?" Kristen shook her head. "They dont' fall down" Lorelai held back a laugh.

"Of course, why would they make them if they do" Kristen rationalized.

_Luke's Diner..._

"Hey big brother" Liz greeted while walking through the diner.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Luke asked from behind the cash register.

"Im meeting T.J, were going to the mall, I need some more beads and things for my Renaissance stuff" Luke nodded. "Hey, we almost finished the kitchen, you and Lorelai should come over this weekend, it should be done by then, I want you guys to see it"

"We won't be around this weekend, im taking Lorelai up to dad's old cabin for a week"

"Really" Liz smirked.

"We never went on a honey moon"

"Too bad you never finished dad's boat.. twenty years and isnt even finished yet" Liz laughed. "I wonder if the damn thing u'll ever see the water"

"Hey Lizzy, you ready to hit the mall?" T.J asked while coming out from the storage room.

"Yeah" Liz slid off the stool. " See ya bro"

_Video Store..._

"I can't beleive you made me buy this" Jess complained while leaving the store, Rory close behind.

"Come on, it's a classic"

"A classic that you've already seen a million times"

"Probably more"

"Exactly" Jess said, his point proven.

"My mom has a thing for the umpa lumpa's, this was her favorite movie. We watched it alot when i was growing up"

"10 year old's watch this movie" Jess said while reading the back.

"Hey, didn't you have to tell me something?" Rory asked, ignoring his previous comment

"Don't get too excited, it's nothing big"

"Tell me"

"Alex called yesturday, from Philly, he said they got the whole Star Bucks thing going, they wanted either Paul or I to go check it out, and i thought we could go"

"You and me?"

"Yeah, i know how much you love road trips and we'd only be gone for a couple of days"

"When would we go?"

"This weekend"

"Im in" Rory smiled.

_Later... Crap Shack..._

"Coming!" Rory shouted while running down stairs to answer the door.

"Luke.." She answered, confused to see her step dad on the other side of the door.

"Hey Rory, sorry i didn't call, but my boat's still in your mom's garage.. well your garage now, but do you mind if i work on it during the week, i wanna have it finished for this weekend"

"Yeah, sure"

"Thanks" He went to turn around, but stopped." Oh, and don't tell your mom, i want it to be a surprise"

"My lips are sealed, and let me know if you need any help, im not too great with power tools, but.."

"Thanks Rory."

_Danes Home..._

"Hello" Lorelai answered the phone.

_"Guess where Im going"_

"I have no idea"

_"Philadelphia"_

"You have a sudden craving for a Philly cheese steak..?"

_"Jess is taking me up there to checkout the store, they re-did the place a little"_

"Going away with the boy friend, sounds fun"

_"Yeah, were leaving on friday so can we move our movie night to thursday?"_

"Yeah sure"

_"Okay, bye mom"_

"Later babe"

_Tuesday.. After Therapy..._

Lorelai followed Dr. Reese towards the waiting room, both were laughing. Emily put on a smile while getting up to join them.

"So, next week we'll start the joint session's.. same time?" the doctor asked while coming up behind her receptionist.

"Oh, no, I actually won't be around next week"

"What?" Emily asked.

"Luke and I are going away for the week" Lorelai explained to both of them.

"A little vaction?" Dr. Reese smiled.

"A little belated honey moon is more like it, since we eloped we never had ours, everything happened so fast"

"You're going on a honey moon?" Emily asked, having no idea about any of this.

"Yeah.. so can we make that appointment for two weeks from today?" She asked turning to the doctor.

"Yeah" the doctor gestured toward's her receptionist to make the appointment.

"Were you ever going to inform me of this, you know you're not the only one paying for these session's Lorelai" Emily scolded.

"Mom, we pay by the week, you're not losing any money" _"Not like it ill make a real dent in your stash". _She thought.

"That's not the point Lorelai, you're not the only one involved with this, you think the least you could've done was bother to inform me of this" Emily huffed, then turned on her heel and left.

"Im sorry about that" Lorelai apologized.

"It's okay.. so I'll see you in two weeks?"

"We'll be here"

**To Be Continued...**


	38. Is He A Cheater, Cheater Pumpkin Eater?

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 38: Is He A Cheater Cheater, Pumpkin Eater??**

_Thursday Evening..._

"Hello" Rory answered the phone.

_"I think Luke's having an affair_"

"What..?" Rory answered, totally confused, while packing her things in her suitcase.

_"For the past week, he's been disapearing for a couple of hours at a time and he's coming up with these lame excuses, today, he said he has to go to the store"_

"That's not a lame excuse"

_"It is when it's used seven times"_

"Mom.. " Rory tried to reason, knowing the real reason why Luke's been gone.

_"What? Im not crazy. Remeber I told you that he got stuck at Anna's fixing her car.. well..."_

"Mom, he's not cheating on you with Anna, and you know it.. and yes, you are crazy"

_"But then where is he always going. Luke hate's going to the store, unless it's Home Depot, that's the only store he goes to. How many times can one man possibly go to Home Depot, by now he must've bought every tool in that damn store"_

"Mom, you're worrying about nothing. Luke would never cheat on you and you know it.. So he's been going to the store a lot, that doesnt mean anything"

_".. I guess" Lorelai said quietly. "When are you coming over?"_

"Im just packing now"

_"No! No! You can't pack!"_

"..I don't know how to respond to that"

_"Were both going away this weekend, we have to pack together, we need mother- daughter bonding time"_

"Aren't we going to be bonding tonight, when we watch the movie's?"

_"Yes, we will, but soon you'll be graduating from college and we won't be able to do these things all the time, so we have to bond as much as we can now, which means we have to pack together"_

"How am I suppose to get my clothes from here to your house, without packing them in something?"

_"Fine, pack there, then when you get here, you can unpack and we'll pack together"_

"Fine, but Im only doing this because Im graduating soon.. and you've been very hormonal lately"

_"As long as you're doing it"_

"I'll see ya soon mom"

_"Bye hon"_

_Ten Minutes Later.. Garage..._

"Hey Luke" Rory said while walking into the shed.

"Hey Rory"

"Im on my way to your house"

"Movie night?" Luke asked.

"Yeah" He nodded. " I just talked to mom on the phone and she thinks you're cheating on her"

"What?" Luke asked, putting his sander down and looking at Rory.

"To mom, you've been disapearing during the week, saying that you have to go to the store.. mom knows you hate the store"

"She thinks Im cheating im her?" Luke smirked

"It isnt funny!" She yelled, trying to hold back a laugh herself. " She's hormonal, she's aloud to be crazy"

"Your mother's always crazy"

"Im not gonna deny that, but she's really worried about this, she thinks you're having an affair with Anna"

"Agian with Anna" Luke groaned.

"I know, it's ridiculous, but in mom's mind it isn't. To her, you've been leaving for hours at time all week and giving her lame excuses. I know she doesnt _truly _think you're cheating on her, but you have to do a better job of covering your tracks"

"I'll be done with the boat tonight, so she won't have to worry about this anymore, im just concerned about when to get this to the cabin, ... what do you think I should tell her?"

"... I don't know" Rory said, trying to think of something. "Unless you left really early in the morning and got back before mom wakes up" Rory laughed.

"...That might work"

"I was kidding Luke"

"No, no, that's a good idea, your mom won't be up until after seven tomorrow"

"But Luke, you'd have to leave at like.. four in the morning" Rory thought, after doing the math. "Isn't the cabin like an hour away?"

"Without traffic, yeah, but what traffic am I gonng hit at four in the morning?"

".. It could work" Rory said, after thinking about it. "As long as you're home before mom wakes up"

"You think you can keep her up late tonight.. just to make sure she'll sleep until her alarm goes off"

"I'll do my best, but you're gonna have to deal with a cranky Lorelai if she doesnt get her solid eight hours"

"I've dealt with cranky Lorelai before..thanks Rory"

_Danes Home..._

"Mom?" Rory called, walking through the front door while wheeling a suitcase behind her.

"Upstairs!" Loreali called back.

_Bedroom..._

"Woh.. your closet exploded"

"This is everything that Im taking with me for the honey moon"

"Two sweaters" Rory walked toward the bed. " Mom, it's the middle of the summer, you don't need a sweater, let alone two"

"Well you never know, were gonna be traveling north.. I think.. doesn't it get colder in the north?"

"Yeah, the north pole"

"Well it's better to be safe than sorry.. there's a life lesson for ya, remeber that"

"You know Luke isn't gonna let you bring all this"

"I am controlled by no man!" Lorelai shouted.

"You are when that man's the one who's going to be carrying your suitcase's"

"I could easliy fit this all into one suitcase"

"I'll beleive it when I see it"

"Get ready to be amazed" Lorelai said while sliding her suit case out from the closet and putting it on the bed.

"You ready?"

"To be amazed, yes" Rory answered.

"You have to unpack"

"But Im already packed" Rory whined.

"Rorryy, you already agreed" Lorelai whined back

".. Fine, but this is going on the list"

"Yay, yay"

_Later...Around 11:30..._

"And another classic comes to a close" Lorelai said as the credits rolled down the screen.

"Yup"

"You think Luke would be mad If I ran off with one of the umpa lumpa's for a while?"

"No, I think he could use a break"

"Hey!" Rory laughed. ".. I'd slap you but I can't move.. Tiered" Lorelai yawned. " Time for bed"

"But It's only 11:30, let's watch another movie"

"You're on your own kid" Lorelai patted Rory's knee while pushing herself off the couch.

"But mom, I won't see you for a week, a whole week, and you said it yourself, Im graduating soon and we need to bond as much as possible"

"But.. bed" Lorelai called while looking upstairs.

"Please.. one more movie" Rory pouted while giving her mom big eyes, aka, The baby face. ( Big eyes baby, give em the baby face.. sorry, lol, that just made me think of that scene, okay, on with the story.)

"Using my own pout agianst me"

"Is that a yes?" Rory asked hopeful.

"Only if the next movie is _Dirty Dancing"_

Rory smiled. "Good, now sit"

"Yes mother"

_Almost Four A.M..._

Luke had gotten home before ten last night and while he normally would've joined the girls during their movie night, he chose to go up to bed, knowing that he had to wake up before four in the morning.

His alarm clock only beeped twice before Luke slammed his hand on the button and silenced the noise.

Before getting out of bed, he turned to glance at Lorelai, just to make sure she was still asleep.

Normally, he would take a shower in their bathroom, but he decided to go downstairs, so he could make a clean break.

It was just four as Luke started his truck and made his way towards the crap shack. He made sure to put the boat on the trailer yesturday, so all that was left was to attach the trailer to his truck.

Luke didnt hit much traffic at all on his way to the cabin, and it didnt take him much time at all to get the boat in the water and tie it to the dock. The sun was just riseing as Luke was making his way back to Stars Hollow.

It was just after seven as Luke put his key in the hole and turned the knob to their front door. He didnt have to open the diner today, Loreai knew that, so he had to at least be in the house before she woke up if he wanted to keep his surprise a secret. He hadn't been covering his tracks very well and he wanted to be sure he did a better job this time, leave no room for questions.

He took his jacket off and put it on the rack.

Quietly, he made his way upstairs.

He opened the door slowly and saw Lorelai start to stir in her sleep. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 7:12, her alarm would go off in three minutes" _"Just made it" _He thought.

Turning off the alarm, Luke sat down next to Lorelai and brushed a stray peice of hair behind her ear.

She stirred more while sighing in her sleep

"Lorelai" Luke whispered. "Lorelai" He said a little louder, but still keeping his tone pretty quiet.

".. No.." she groaned, determined to stay asleep.

"Lorelai, you have to get up" Luke urged while keeping his palm on the side of her face while stroking her forehead with his thumb.

"Hatttteee Roorryyy" She complained, still keeping her eyes closed.

"You guys were up late last night?"

Lorelai nodded while rolling over so her now open eyes, met with Luke's.

"Hey" Luke smiled.

"Hey" Lorelai yawned. "What time is it?"

"A quater after seven"

"Did i forget to set the alarm?" Luke shook his head

"I just turned it off"

Lorelai nodded. "Hey, what are you doing up anyway, I thought you were going in late today?"

" I am"

"Then why are you up?" Lorelai smiled.

"I thought i'd pack our stuff now so it doesnt have to be done tonight"

"I already packed my stuff"

"You did?" Lorelai nodded. "When?" He asked.

"Last night, with Rory"

"Where's your suitcase?" He asked while looking around and not seeing it anywhere

"They're hiding"

"How many" Luke sighed.

Lorelai held up three fingers. "But one's a duffel bag.. a big duffel bag" she said quietly.

"Lorelai, were gonna be gone for _one _week, you don't need three suitcase's"

"One's a duffel bag, don't forget that"

"You're re-packing.. Im sure you don't need everything's that's in there" Luke got up and started toward's the door.

"No" Lorelai grabbed his arm. " I can't re- pack, I already packed with Rory and If I un pack, then re pack, then i have to call Rory so she can un pack and re pack with me"

Luke shook his head, confused. "What..?"

Lorelai sighed. "Rory and I packed together last night, a little mother daughter bonding. She's graduating college soon and she'll be out in the world, working in big cities, meeting new people.. she's not gonna have time for her mom"

"Lorelai, you know that isn't true, Rory will always have time for you"

"Yeah.. well.. I wanna make sure we get all the bonding in now while she's still around" Lorelai said, sadness in her voice.

"No matter where Rory goes, she's not gonna forget about you, you're her best friend Lorelai, you guys barely made it six months without seeing eachother, you're not gonna be able to go the rest of your lives without contact"

".. Can we please just not repack" Lorelai pulled out her bottom lip. "Please.."

"Those damn lips" Luke turned away.

Lorelai giggled. "You know you love em" Lorelai could see his lips turn into a smile.

She sat up, a seductive smile playing on her lips. "Im taking a shower" She whispered in his ear before kissing his check and going to the bathroom.

Luke was close behind.

_Crap Shack... _

"Rory?" Jess called while walking through the house.

"Hey" She said from the couch, typing away on her laptop. "I'll be ready in two seconds, I just need to finish this article"

"Obituaries?" Jess asked while sitting down and getting a glimpse of the screen.

"Yup, and next week I get to write a religon piece agian. Im so lucky" She said sarcastically.

"Good thing you're graduating soon, huh?"

"Yeah, but Im not complaining, this job's been a good opurtunity, It'll look good on my resume. I just wish I could write something more interesting.. anyway, Im finished" Rory closed the computer. "Let's hit the road jack"

_To be continued..._

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	39. Happy Belated Honey Moon!

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 39: Road Trip, Baby Road Trip!**

_On The Road..._

"Hello" Rory answered her cell.

_"Hey, how's the trip going?" _

"It's going good, we've been on the road for about two hours and we haven't hit much traffic yet"

_"Nice" Lorelai smiled. _

"Yeah, we're aiming to get to the hotel around tweleve"

_"One or two?"_

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

_"beds, one or two?" _

"I don't know, I didnt book the hotel" she glanced over at Jess, who was driving.

_"That's one"_

"You don't know that"

_"The guy booked the hotel.. that definatly means_ one _bed"_

"Shouldn't you be working?" Rory asked, wanting to end this conversation.

_"Hey! I can multitask just as good as the next person"_

"You think you can multitask, but I've seen you try.. you can't"

_"I can take a hint, I know when Im not wanted, I'll let you go, but before I do, I just want you to be.. careful" _

"I will mom"

_"In and out of bed"_

"Okay, there are some things _even we _shouldnt talk about"

_"Im serious Rory, I want you to be careful"_

"I will mom, you don't have to worry"

_"Oh, I'll worry.. it's what mother's do" Rory smiled._

" I'll call you later mom"

_"Bye sweetie"_

"Bye, and happy belated honey moon, I hope you and Luke have fun"

_"You too.. but not _too _much fun"_

Rory rolled her eyes. " Bye"

_Later Diner..._

"Remind me agian why I wanted to open an Inn" Lorelai asked while walking through the diner.

"Coffee?"

"Asking hasn't been necassary for the last ten years and it isnt now" Luke nodded while grabbing the decaff pot.

"Wake me up when it's ready" Lorelai said while laying her head down on the table.

"Bad day?" Luke asked while carrying her coffee. Lorelai nodded while keeping her head down.

"Stupid Michelle screwed up the reservations and I had to deal with some very angry people who demanded their money back.. someone even said they'd sue the Inn if they didnt get a refund, so now we lost a pile of money, money that we could've used.. hate michelle"

"You want me to beat him up?"

".. No" Lorelai sighed. " I need him to be in this week, Kristen can't do it alone.. but when we get back, you're more than welcome to kick his ass around the lobby"

"Here's your coffee" He slid the cup over to her.

"..Can't. Lift. Hand"

"I never thought I'd live to see the day. " Luke shook his head.

"What?"

"That day you refuse coffee, I never thought I'd live to see it"

"Im not refusing it, I'm... yeah, i'll get to it later.. right now it's nappy time" She closed her eyes.

"You want me to take you upstairs?" Luke asked.

"We had sex this morning, you can't go half a day without getting any?" Everyone turned their heads toward the counter and the room got quiet.

"Oh, like none of you have ever had sex before" Lorelai said while glancing at everyone. "Well okay, not you, you're only a baby, but how do you think you got here?" She asked a baby who was sitting at a table with her parents.

"Lorelai" Luke warned. "Hey! either eat, or get lost, there's nothing to see here!" He said, wanting the eyes away from them. The room quickly filled with noise agian and everyone went back to their meals.

Lorelai giggled. "That was fun"

_Day's Inn..._

"Ha! She was wrong!" Rory gloated when when she walked into their hotel room and saw _two_ full size beds.

"What?" Jess asked while following her.

"Oh, nothing.. you need help?" Rory asked while taking her suitcase from him.

"So I thought after we dumped these in here, we'd get some lunch, then head over to the store..that sound okay?"

"Food, im starving"

"Figured" Jess smirked.

..."Let's go" Rory said after throwing her suitcase on the bed and dragging her boyfriend out the door.

_Later.. Book store..._

"Ladies first" Jess held the door open for Rory.

"Thank you" She smiled while walking in ahead of him.

"Jess, hey" Alex smiled while greeting his buisness partner.

"Hey" Jess shook his hand.

"She with you?" Alex pointed to Rory.

"Yeah, this is my girl friend Rory Gilmore, Rory, the brains behind this whole thing, Alex Burke."

"Nice to meet you Rory Gilmore" Alex held his hand out to her. " You too" Rory smiled while shaking it. "I love the store.. it look's even better than the last time I was here" She said while

"You've been here before?" Rory nodded. " I don't remeber seeing you and I know I wouldn't forget a face like that"

"Oh, it was months ago, I was only here once.. for the grand opening actually"

"Well would you like a tour of the place" Alex held his hand out. "It's really changed and I wouldn't want such a beautiful girl like yourself to get lost"

"... sure" Rory said, uncertain of what else to say.

_Later... _

"That was great coffee" Rory said while leaving the store, Jess ahead of her.

"Yep"

"And the books, i've lost track of how many I wanna buy" Jess nodded while starring ahead.

"Im definatly coming back before we leave."

"I bet" Jess muttered before opening the door and getting in the drivers seat of the car.

_The Ride back..._

".. Are you okay?" Rory asked, noticing that he hasn't said much of anything all evening.

"Im fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup"

They got back to the hotel in Silence. Neither said anything since the car ride. Rory knew something was bothering him, but she didn't wanna press the issue.

It was almost ten when Jess slide the card through the door and they entered their room.

Jess imediatly kicked off his shoes and locked himself in the bathroom. No less than a minute later, Rory herd the shower running.

She sighed, not knowing what to do. She wanted to call her mom, talk about what happen, but she knew Lorelai was probably in bed by now and this wan't a reason to wake her up, especially since she was pregnant.

Rory grabbed the remote and just started flicking through channels.. her mind somewhere else.

_Around Ten.. Danes Home.. Bedroom..._

Both were laying vertically in bed. Lorelai's hand's were under the blanket, resting on her exposed stomach, over Luke's hand, who was running his thumb back and forth.

... "What's it look like?"

"You'll see"

"Where is it?"

"You'll see"

"How far away is it?"

"You'll see"

"How big is it?"

"You'll see"

"Is it in the middle of no where?"

"Lorelai" Luke warned, getting annoyed at the twenty questions she was playing.

"One day Im gonna keep a running count of how many times you Lorelai me.. and that was dirty"

"Go to sleep" Luke said while attempting to close his eyes agian.

"Fine" She gave up and closed her eyes.

Seconds later she opened them.

"Luke" She whispered.

"Sleep" He mumbled.

"I know, Im getting to that, but question.."

"Lorelai..."

"Is there electricity or are we going to be travleing back to the stone age?"

"If you ask me one more question, we're not going"

"Mean" She pouted.

"Go to sleep" He kissed her cheek before settling back in his spot and closing his eyes for then night.

_Next Morning... Six O'Clock..._

Luke was up since five. He packed everything in the truck, made sure Paul Anka was fed, showered himself, had breakfast made for him and Lorelai, and now, all that was left to do was to wake her up.

Realisitically, they could've left later than seven. The cabin was only an hour away, but with traffic, it could easily take two, and factoring in the number of times Lorelai would want to stop for coffee.. the trip could definatly take a while.

"Lorelai" Luke called while flicking on the light switch. "Lorelai" He said, raising his tone.

"Ughhh"

"Lorelai" ... " I've got coffee"

"Gimme" She held out her hand, but kept her head under the blanket.

"It's downstairs, with your breakfast, which is getting cold"

".. Too early" She groaned.

"Lorelai" Lorelai herd his footsteps coming closer and she grabbed a pillow and put it over her face. .

"Lorelai.." He held back a laugh. She could be very amusing sometimes. "Come on, we gotta beat traffic or we'll be on the road forever".

"What time is it?" She asked, which came out muffled because of the pillow.

"Six"

"In the morning?" She gasped.

"Yeah.. now get up" He stood up and tried to pull the blanket from her.

"I dont' have any clothes on!" She threw the pillow and grabbed the blanket.

.." Here" Luke threw her his flannel shirt.

"You have 15 minutes to shower and be downstairs." His voice trailed as he left the room.

_10 After Seven... On the Road..._

"Bye Stars Hollow" Lorelai called as they left the small town.

"So.." Lorelai turned to Luke. " You wanna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope"

"You're stubborn"

"So are you"

"Am not" Lorelai argued.

"Yes you are"

"No Im not"

"And you're proving my point" Luke said.

_Who say's you can't go home, it's alright, it's alright.._

"Oh, my phone!" Lorelai dug through her purse and answered her cell.

"Hello my favorite daughter"

_"Hey mom.. you guys on the road yet?"_

"Yeah, we just left Stars Hollow"

"_Where you going anyway?"_

"I don't know, Luke won't tell me" Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her husband. "I don't know where we're going, how far we're going, if when we get there i'll be kidnapped by physco killers... I know nothing!

_"Aw, Luke wants it to be a surprise, that's so cute"_

"Yeah, and a little annoying"

_"You'll be glad he kept it a secret when you get there"_

"Well see.. oh Luke pull over!"

"Lorelai, we've been on the road for ten minutes, we can't stop yet"

"Please Luke" She pouted. "Baby wants coffee" She patted her stomach.

"If my kid ends up addicted to that crap..."

"_Your_ kid?"

"Yes, _my_ kid"

"We've been through this buddy, my uteris, remember"

_"Gross" Rory said_.

"Hey, you've got one two"

_"Yes, but there isn't a baby in mine"_

"And there better not be for atleast ten years"... " No" Lorelai called as they got the green light and passed the Starbucks.

"We can stop in a half hour" Luke said.

"Fine" Lorelai pouted. "So how's your trip going?" She asked, getting back to Rory.

_" I don't know" Rory sighed._

"What?"

_"I mean last night we got here and Jess took me out to eat, and everything was great.. so then we go to the store, to check the place out, see the coffee thing, but when we left, he barely said two wrods to me and when we got back to the hotel, he went strait to the shower, then to bed."_

"Where is he now?"

_"He went to get breakfast"_

"It sounds like something happened at the store.. did you guys have a fight or something?"

_"No.. but.. well he seemed a little jealous, but.."_

"Jealous? What did he have to be jealous about?"

_"When we got there, his friend, Alex, he offered to show me around, and he wouldnt really leave my side... and.. well.. he may of flirted a little"_

"Rorry"

_"Well I didnt flirt back!"_

"Well duh he's jealous.. have I taught you nothing?"

_"Mom, be serious"_

"I am being serious.. Jealousy 101.. when a guy offers to escord you around, then procedes to stay by your side for an evening.. that's flirting.. especially if he called you a pet name or something.. did he call you any names?"

_"..He may have called me beautiful"_

"I have failed you as a mother"

_"Mom.."_

"Do you know what to do next, or do I have to walk you through that too?"

_"No, no.. goodbye mother"_

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old"

_"Do you want me to call you mommy instead?"_

"Ah, the days of your youth"

"_Bye mom.. that better"_

"There you go"

_"Bye" Rory smiled._

"What was that about?" Luke asked.

"It's nothing.. Rory and Jess are having a thing" She explained. Luke nodded.

"They're not in the same room right? Rory has her own?" Luke asked.

"I love that you think that"

"They're in the same room!?" Lorelai nodded. "They're in the same room, unsupervised?"

"They're not teenagers anymore Luke, they'll be fine. I've already given Rory the safe sex talk, I showed her how to get a condom on a banana, which bares a remarkable resemblence to a specific male organ, I've banned her from getting pregnant for the next ten years.. were good" Luke just nodded, still not liking the idea of them being alone in the same room.. although, he thought about it and he realzied that both Jess and Rory have their own living spaces, so what they're doing now isnt much different.

"Oh Abba!" Lorelai shouted while cranking the volume on the radio as, _Dancing Queen, _blared through the speakers.

_About A Half Hour Later..._

Lorelai had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. She was fighting to keep her eye lids open, she didn't wanna miss the chance for coffee, or miss any indication of where Luke was taking her.

After putting up a good fight, Lorelai lost the battle. Although, her eyes lids _did _have some help from Luke, who grabbed a small pillow from the back and gave it to her, and he kept one hand on her bare thigh while running his palm back and forth. Luke's come to learn that that soothed Lorelai.

They were coming up to another Starbucks, Luke could see it down the road.

He glanced over at Lorelai and she was still sleeping, with a content smile on her face.

He knew that the second Lorelai woke up, she would be asking for coffee. He didnt like that she drank coffee so much.. well it's what kept her coming back to the diner so much, although he knew that that wasn't the only reason , hasn't been for a long time.. when they first met, yes.. but not anymore.

He's tried to end her coffee addiction, atleast try and get her drinking decaff. He found he was lucky that she was doing that now, while she was pregnant.. she may have protested a little, but she ended up agreeing.

Luke was hoping, that even after she gave birth, that she would stick with the decaff.. It was a long shot, he knew that.. but it was a shot.

And there it was, the Starbucks.

Was it a sign that the light turned red right where Luke would have to make the turn into the parking lot?

He wasn't sure. He never beleived in fate or destiny, or seeing signs, or anything like that.

"Luke?" He took his eyes away from the road and was met with Lorelai's open ones.

"Hey" He said softly as she sat up.

"Where ar.. hey! A Starbucks!" she pointed out the window. "Luke, we have to stop! You promised!"

"Yah, yah, were going" Luke grumbled while turning into the lot.

"I'll be two minutes" Lorelai said before getting out of the car and going into the store.

It hadn't taken long at all for Lorelai to come out.. surprisingly.

Luke saw a man come out, hold the door open, then Lorelai, who was carrying a tray with two coffee's, come out.

Luke narrowed his eyes when he saw the man write something on the coffee holder Lorelai had.

"Oh my God" Lorelai said while opening the car door.

To Be Continued...

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	40. Them Three Little Pigs Don't Live Here

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 40: Them Three Little Pigs Don't Live Here**

**THE BIG 40!!!!! IM SO EXCITED!!!!!! **

_"Oh my God" Lorelai said as she opened the car door. _

"What?" Luke asked, keeping his eyes on the man as he walked through the lot.

"Some guy just gave me his phone number" A grin played on her lips. **(Congrats, LorLukealways, you figured out the mystery, but thank you all for playing.. oh, I love this game, guess the cliffhanger, Sarah, your's was very amusing, "**_i am looking forward to seeing if you are going to have the guy hold her up and then shoot her"... _**Oh, I love that guess, that and the celebrity thing, I was thinking about doing that, but then i thought, what celebrity would she run into in Conn.. so I thought this was good)**

"That guy?" Luke asked pointing outside. Lorelai nodded. "Im gonna kill him" He made a move to get out of the car, but Lorelai stopped him.

"Woh, slow down there cujo" Luke turned back to face her. "Don't kill him.. then, instead of spending the week at the cabin, you're gonna be stuck in jail, and that definatly isn't the honey moon I wanna tell our grandchildren about" Luke thought for a moment, then reluctantly closed the car door and sat back down.

"Did he not see the ring on your finger?" Luke asked while watching the guy get into his car.

Lorelai shrugged. " I don't know, but let me tell you, it was hilarious.. he calls me beautiful and say's that he's always wanted to have a family, so then he popped out a pen from his breif case and wrote his number on my tray.. 587-4474" Lorelai read. "Even when im pregnant I get hit on.. I still got it" Lorelai gloated with a smirk while putting her seat belt on.

"Mocha frappacino?" She asked while holding one of the two coffee's that she bought, towards Luke.

"I can't believe you're gonna drink that crap" Luke shook his head while pulling out of the lot.

"Believe it buster" She said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"That'd better be decaff" He warned.

"Keep your pants on, it is... on second thought, take em off"

_Later... On The Road..._

"Close your eyes" Luke told her as they approached the cabin.

"Why?! Are we there?!" Lorelai asked excitedly while lifting her head from the seat and looking out the window.

"Not yet, close your eyes"

".. Okay, but only because this is our honey moon" Lorelai closed her eyes as Luke drove the rest of the way.

_Minutes Later... _

Lorelai felt the car come to a stop and was about to open her eyes when she felt Luke's palm cover them."

"Help! Im being kidnapped!" She yelled.

"Lorelai.." He warned.

"Im assuming I can't open my eyes yet?" She asked when Luke didnt remove his hand.

"Im gonna come to the other side to help you out. Don't open your eyes" He said firmly.

"Scouts honor" Lorelai held up two fingers. Luke nodded before releasing his hand and getting out of the car.

Of course, in that time, Lorelai was tempted to open her eyes and get a little sneak peak, but before she could give it a second thought, she herd her door open. _"Damn, he's quick" _She thought while turning to him. Luke took her hands and began to direct her out.

"What if I hit my head? I won't be much fun If Im in a coma all week"

"You won't hit your head.. now as you slide your feet down, just keep your head low." Lorelai nodded while slowly getting out.

"You ready?" Luke asked once her feet were on the ground. She nodded.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet, just walk straight, I won't let you fall" Lorelai nodded as Luke went around and held her waist from behind. Lorelai gripped her hands around Luke's wrist's and let him lead her the few feet.

".. Okay.. Open them"

".. Wow" Lorelai awed while starring at the beautiful cabin. She hadn't pictured it like this. Yes, she always thought it would've been made of wood, like it was, but the size, it was much bigger then she imagined.. and the design, it didn't look like a simple cabin. Her thoughts always went to the picture's you see in those children's books.. _Little red riding hood, The three little pigs.. _she always thought it would look like that.. boy was she wrong. This was amazing. There was even a balcony that looked over what was on the other side.. she could only imagine what a view that was.

"Wait till you see the inside" Luke smiled, seeing the awed expression on his wife's face. She nodded while her eyes still scanned the house. Luke took her hand and led her through the threshold.

"Oh my.. " And she thought she was amazed by the outside, but the inside... She thought it would be simple, everything made from wood. She never thought...

"This is..."

"Come on, I'll give you a tour" Lorelai followed him through the house.

"Okay.. this is the living room"

"Is this..?" Lorelai took her flip flops off. "Yep, a shaggy carpet, I love these things" Lorelai smiled as they walked across the beige carpet of the living room.

"Couch" Luke stopped in front of an off white couch that looked to seat about three- four if a small child was involved.

"Im very familar with those" Lorelai smiled.

"Love seat" Luke stopped by an off white chair that was adjacent to the couch.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked.

"Love seat" He repeated.

"Im sorry, what?" She pretended not to hear while holding back a laugh.

"Lorelai.." He warned.

"I dont know why that's so funny" She giggled while following him around the room.

"This was a sort of.. a play area.. I guess I never got rid of these" Luke stopped next to a bucket of toys that was at the far end of the living room.

"Get rid of what?" Lorelai asked while kneeling over next to him.

"These toys" He looked inside the box.

"It's good that you didn't" She smiled. "You can pass them on to our child" Luke bent over and took out the first toy that was inside the bucket.

"A doll house!" Lorelai sat down next to the toy and ran her finger across the roof. " And look at that, there's no glass around it.. a doll house you can actually play with, it's a miracle"

"Rory never had a doll house?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I remember, when she was 3 years old, it was her birthday, and I had been saving aside money so I could take her to the toy store and let her buy whatever she wanted. I had exactly 120 dollars saved, and I'll never forget this day..." Lorelai smiled, the memories flowing through her mind. "I didn't have the jeep yet and Mia had given me the day off so I could spend it with Rory and when I told her that I was going to take the bus to the mall, she wouldn't hear of it. She insisted on taking us herself. So we get there and Im walking through the store, holding Rory's hand and I told her that she could buy whatever she wanted. You didn't know Rory when she was that young, but she was never a shy little girl, I'd liked to think she got that from me" Luke smiled while pulling out different toys. ".. But she was never greedy, she never asked for much, she never really asked for anything, and I was so thrilled that I was able to do this for her, she deserved it. When we got there I was thinking that she would be completely overwhelmed and just want everything in site, she was three years old, and I figured that's what they do, but not Rory, even at that age she was amazing me. So were walking through the store and I looked down at Rory and her eyes where just looking at everything and everyone around her. When we turned the aisle and came across this whole section of books, she let go of my hand and ran towards a _Dr. Seus Book .."_

"That's Rory" Luke said knowingly. Lorelai nodded.

"I should've known, I mean it made perfect sense. We were always at the Inn and the Inn didnt have toys but it did have books, not too many childrens books, but Rory would look at either, those are what always kept her occupied, that and a few toys Mia and I bought her.. a few dolls, some puzzles, things like that.. but my little girl loved books, even way before she could read, she loved books. Anyway, were in Toys R Us and we must of been there for almost two hours and we didnt leave those damn books once. I ended up buying 120 dollars worth of books, _just _books, she loved her books.. I think I still have them, packed in the attic."

"She was an amazing kid" Luke said.

"Yeah, and a little weird sometimes, but I loved my little freak, still do" Both smiled. "Oh my God, was this your's?" Lorelai gasped while holding a teddy bear that Luke just took out from the bucket. He nodded.

" I didn't know you were a teddy bear kind of guy..well kid, unless you got one stashed in your old apartment that I don't know about" Luke gave her a look "Oh please tell me this was Liz's" She asked while looking at a doll.

"Yeah, that was her's" He responded while taking his head out from the bucket.

... "Which one was your favorite?" She asked once a few more things, like puzzles, a few board games, were around the floor. Luke pointed to the teddy bear.

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Mock me and were going home" Lorelai put her finger to her lips and showed that she was zipping them shut, then throwing away the key.

".. My mom bought it for me.. before she got sick"

"Luke" She said softly.

".. She wasn't in the hospital yet, Im not sure If anyone knew she was sick at the time.. I was 7 when it all started.. the hospital, the cancer... one day she just came home with this bear and gave it to me, she gave that doll to Liz" Luke pointed to the doll that was next to Lorelai's thigh." It wasn't either of our's birthday's or anything.. she just said she wanted to give us something special.. I didn't really play with stuffed animals or anything like that.. but she wanted me to have it, so I kept it in my bed every night." Luke picked up the bear, which was still in pretty good condition. "What was so speical about a damn bear? I don't know, but.. maybe she knew she was.. maybe she.. " Lorelai could hear the struggle in his voice. She looked up and saw that his eyes were glassy, he was holding back tears. Lorelai scooted closer and held his arm agianst her chest.

"It's okay to miss her Luke"

".. I don't remember much about her.. I.. It doesn't matter" Luke shook his head while putting toys back in the bucket... "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house"

"Okay" Lorelai stood up and took his hand. She knew Luke wasn't exactly known as Mr. Open, but it was usually easier for him when it was just the two of them. She could see that this upset him, that it was a sensitive issue. She knew coming back here, to the cabin, would be hard for him. He hadn't been here in four years, and the last time he was, she assumed that he didnt go through everything like was now, digging back into old memories that he probably didnt want to touch agian. She could see that he was trying his best to hold back his emotions. She planned to make it clear to him that she was here to talk, whenever he needed it.

They walked a couple of feet until the carpet became ceramic tiles that were a very subtle shade of yellow.

"Cold" Lorelai commented when her feet left left the warm, fuzzy carpet and touched the cold floor tile.

"Over here's the kitchen" Luke lead her down the hall, then to the right.

Lorelai almost wanted to laugh because it looked like a smaller version of their kitchen. There was a rectangular counter in the middle, and a counter that surrounder it, lining most of the kitchen. Both tops were made of beige, white, yellow- marble. It was beautiful.

"One would think you did the lay out.. It looks a lot like our kitchen"

"My dad actually did the lay out" Lorelai looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "He bought this cabin, along with a few acres of land, before he married my mom. The only catch was that it was completely un furnished, there was nothing" Luke explained while looking around the room " Years after my mom passed.. I asked about the cabin, we hadn't been there in years, but, I don't know.. I wanted to know more about it.. he told me that he bought it, unfurnished, and he wanted it done for their wedding, so he could take my mom here for their honey moon, he wanted to surprise her"

"Your parents stayed here on their honey moon?"

Luke nodded."Het got it done two weeks before the wedding and surprised my mom the night of the wedding"

"Wow" Loreali awed. "And now here you are with your wife.. I see a tradition in the making.. a weird one, but a tradition.. actually maybe this should end with us, the idea our children honey mooning where we did is a little weird"

"And you don't find it weird that were here?" Luke smirked

"No cause I know little no name here wasn't conveived on the premises"

".. Let's go upstairs" Luke shook his head while laughing.

"Sex in the afternoon?.." Lorelai asked, a smile playing on her lips."Am I getting you hot?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Come on" He held out his hand which she accepted. He lead her down the hall and up the wooden stair case.

"Yay, the shags back" Lorelai cheered when they reached the second floor and were walking on that beige carpet again, the same that was in the living room.

Luke turned to the first door and lead her through it.

"This.. " He said while opening the door. ".. Was my room"

"Bunk beds! No way!" Lorelai released her hand from his and ran to the bed, sitting down on the bottom bunk. "I've always, always, always, wanted bunk beds"

Luke grinned" I wouldn't sit on that If I were you"

"Why?" Lorelai asked caustiously while getting up.

"My dad built it, the wood's more than thirty years old"

"It looks sturdy" She said while patting her hand on the bed.

"For a three year old, maybe, but not for a grown women"

"Are you calling me fat?" Lorelai gasped.

"No, you are not fat.." He said firmly. "But considering your age, height, the fact that you're pregnant, I don't think you, or I, for that matter, should sit on that bed"

"Nice save" Lorelai said while looking around the room. "What's this?" she asked while stopping in front of a desk that was across from the bed.

"Oh, it's a ship in a bottle"

"How come the ship's not in the bottle?"

"I guess I never finished it" He said while picking up the unfinished boat and empty bottle. "My dad was showing me how to build them, I used to watch him build his, then for my seventh birthday, he got me this" He put the boat down. " I never really got the hang of it.. then we didnt come back.." Lorelai nodded while intertwining her fingers with his.

"Hey, is that a skate board?" Lorelai asked while scanning the room and seeing a board with wheels leaning agianst the far wall.

"Oh yeah.. " Luke smiled. " This is one of my first boards" Luke picked it and spun the wheel." I think I got this one for christmas" he flipped it over and looked at the board. "I was getting pretty good by the time the summer rolled around and for some reason I thought I'd be able to ride it here.."

"In the forest.. woods.. where ever the hell we are"

"It's not really either.. if anything, more woods than forest:" Lorelai nodded. " I bought the stupid thing everywhere, always trying to get a quick ride here or there.. I can't tell you how many times I fell"

"Did that _Star Trek _shirt go eveywhere with you too?" She asked with a grin.

"I wasn't a Trekkie" He said stubbornly.

" I didn't say you were" Loreali held up her hands in mock innocence.

"My aunt gave me that shirt when I was a teenager. I wore it to make her happy" He defended himself.

"Of course you did" She patted his back.

"I always wondered what it was like on top" She looked up at the top bunk" Dirty?" She asked. Luke nodded.

"It's annoying as hell, especially when you miss the ladder and fall on your ass"

"Aw, wittle Lucas fell" Lorelai teased.

"I didn't fall, I tripped" He said firmly.

"Wanna keep your manly pride, I got it"

"We done in here?" Luke asked, wanting to move on.

"Yes, the torturing is over.. for now" She smiled while taking his arm and leading him into the hall.

"What's this room?" Lorelai asked, stopping infront of the room across from his.

"That was Liz's room, it looks the same as mine.. minus the bunk beds. and the skateboard.. and the ship in the bottle"

"So basically it's nothing like your's?"

"Same color" Luke shrugged, both were a neurtal tan.

"Im going in" Lorelai opened the door.

"Cute" She commented while moving further into the room. " I never took Liz for a pink kinda gal" Loreali stopped in front the bed and saw a pink little comforter covering the small bed.

"She was when she was younger"

"She didnt want bunk beds?"

"I didn't get the bunk beds until I was around six.. Liz was around five when we stopped coming.."

"She really liked to color, huh?" Lorelai asked, having noticed all the coloring books downstairs, then the open one on Liz's desk.

"Yeah, she did" Luke smiled.

"Okay.." she turned back to Luke. "Where to next tour guide?"

".. My parents room" Luke said hesitantly.

"Le's go" Luke lead the way and Lorelai closed the door behind her, being the last one out.

They reached the room in a matter of seconds. Luke opened the door to revel a pale yellow room. There was a full size bed in the middle and that same shag carpet that went down the hall. On the left wall, there was a window that went from the ceilng to the floor.

Luke didn't make a move to go in. He just starred at the door, letting his eyes travel around the room.

Lorelai looked at him. It was clear that he didnt want to go in.

"Luke, we don't have.."

"No, I promised you a tour.. we'll go in"

"I can look around myself if you wanna get the bags."

Luke considered. " Are you sure?"

Lorelai nodded. "Okay" Luke said. "There's a guest room across the hall, that's the last room"

"Okay" Lorelai smiled. She pecked his lips. "Now go, those bags won't bring themselves in"

"Don't get lost" He warned, teasingly, before turning to go downstairs.

"Haha, very funny" Lorelai called after him.

She turned back to the room, walking very slowly through the entrance, feeling like she was walking in a forbidden zone or something.

She stopped at the bed first, sitting down on the comforter. There wasn't too much to go through. A few draws from the night stand and dressers.. but from what she coudl see, there wasn't too much.

Turning, to face the opposite side of the room, something on the night stand caught her eye.

To Be Continued...


	41. Damn The Person Who Made Life Unfair

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 41: No One Said Life Was Gonna Be Fair**

_She stopped at the bed first, sitting down on the comforter. There wasn't too much to go through. A few draws from the night stand and dressers.. but from what she coudl see, there wasn't too much._

_Turning, to face the opposite side of the room, something on the night stand caught her eye._

Pushing herself off the bed, she made her way to the night stand where a picture frame sat. ( _The majority of you guessed rite!!) _

She was hesitant about picking it up. She almost thought that if she movedd it, she'd be messing with history. She really didn't feel right being in this room in the first place, it was Luke's parents room.. his parents that passed away.. she didn't feel right being here, touching their things.

Of course curiousity got the best of her and she had to get a closer look.

Lorelai picked up the gold frame and saw a man and women standing infront of the cabin. The man was very handsome, he looked very much Luke._"Must be his dad" _He had those green eyes that she loved in her husband. He had Luke's brown hair.. although William's was fuller. _"Well he's more than ten years younger here" _And his smile.. his smile showed that he wouldn't wanna be anywhere else in the world.

Her eyes continued to study his body and she saw that he was in a suit.. black jacket, white shirt, black tie.. _"His wedding?" _She thought.

Looking to the arm that was snaked around William's waist , Lorelai saw that there was a women standing next to him, her body leaned agianst his.

The woman was absolutley beautiful, with her long brown wavy hair, her brown eyes.. and her smile, you could almost see all of her teeth.

_"Definatly their wedding" _Lorelai mentally confirmed when she saw Luke's mom in a stunning white gown.

"Wow" She whispered while looking at the two people in the photo. She never realized that she never saw a picture of Luke's parents before.

She knew a few things about his dad though. His name was William Danes.. she wasnt too sure about a middle name.. his brother was Louie Danes.. William lived in Stars Hollow with his wife, he owned a hardware store.. and he passed away when Luke was in his early, mid- twenties.

Looking at the picture, Lorelai thought they looked so happy together, so in love. They were in their own little world.. just the two of them.

Lorelai always wished she had a chance to meet Luke's parents. From what he's told her, they would've loved her, and she was sure she would've loved them aswell.

She tried to think back to a time when she could've possibly seen William around town.. she just never put two and two together. She didn't meet Luke until Rory was eleven. She often wondered how she managed to spend 10 years in that town without coming face to face with Luke.. although during those early years, she wasn't out much, just working at the Inn and spending her time with Rory at the shed.

Before Luke's came about, she went to _Weston's, _and even then she wasn't out much. As Rory got older, when she started school, it was easier to go out.

She remebers walking past the diner several times, watching the construction that was being done inside.

Then.. when she saw it.. the grand opening of _Luke's Diner _.. an obsession was started.. an addiction.. call it what you will, but in a short amount of time her visit's became more than just coffee.

That first day she walked through the Diner, she did recongize Luke, she never met him before that, but she had seen him around, very few times, but she was still able to remember his face. She soon discovered that he wasn't one to go to town meetings, festivals.. or anything like that.. that is until she became apart of his life.

She tried to think back to a time when she saw William and she was drawing a blank.. she thought she might of atleast saw him _somewhere.. _but she couldn't remember.

Hearing the door open downstairs, Lorelai put the picture down and went to meet her husband downstairs.

"Lift with your legs babe" Lorelai smiled while decending the last step.

"There not that heavy" He grumbled.

"My strong husband" She awed while putting her hand over her heart.

"Did you like the guest room?" Luke asked while standing up with a suitcase in each hand. "Cause that's where were sleeping"

_"Oops" _She thought, knowing she forgot something.

"Come on.." Luke said knowingly, seeing the look on his wife's face ".. You'll see it when we put these away"

"Let me take something" She gestured toward a suitcase's. There was three total and a duffel bag.

"You're not lifting anything"

"There isn't much in the duffel bag, let me take that"

"You're not taking anything" He said firmly. " Come on" He lead the way upstairs. Lorelai quickly grabbed the duffel bag and followed him.

_Upstairs..._

"Okay.." Luke opened the door and slid the suitcase's in. "Which dresser you want?"

".. I can't decide" She looked between the two of them.

"They're both.. " He turned toward her. " Lorelai.. "

"Yes" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I told you not to take anything" He eyed the pink duffel bag in her hands.

"I didn't, the bag followed me, it thinks im Debbie Reynolds" Lorelai shrugged while placing the bag on the floor. Luke just shook his head, not bothering to try and figure that one out.

"Which one do you want?"

"That one" Lorelai pointed to the dresser close to the window " No, that one" she pointed to the one that was a few feet away from her. "Actually that one" Lorelai gestured toward the window.

"You do realize they're both the same"

"Yeah, but that one's by the window"

"And.."

"_And_ , in the morning when I get up to get dressed, I'll be met with that beautiful sun, shining it's bright rays through the window.." Loreai smiled at the thought. "Yeah, that one" She said firmly making up her mind.

"The window it is" He took her suit case and carried it toward the piece of furniture.

_Later.. Living Room..._

"Roorryyy" Lorelai sang into the phone, waiting for her daughter to pick. She had just finished unpacking her things and Luke was making a quick run to the market.. she was craving an apple like there was no tomorrow.. so she decided to check in with her daughter until he got back.

_"Hello"_ Rory said into the phone.

"Guess where I am?"

_"Oh, the cabin"_ Rory hit her forehead. _" I wanted to call you before and make sure you got there in one piece"_

"I can assure you that Im still in one peice"

_"So how is it? What's it look like?" _

"It's beautiful, you have to see it, im sending you pictures later"

_"Send away, I brought my laptop" _

"That's my, always prepared daughter"

_"So what are you and Luke doing.. or do I not want to know_"

"You really think I'd call you while were having sex"

_"No, but.. so what are you doing?"_

"Well when we got here, Luke gave me a tour and boy do I have some juicy anecdotes to tell you"

_"Really? About Luke?"_

"Yeah.. well, more about his family.. did you know Luke owned a teddy bear?"

_"No" Rory gasped_

"Yes.. I couldnt beleive it.. he was going through some toys he had from when he was a kid, and a teddy bear was one of them, so I ask him which toy was his favorite, and he said it was the teddy bear"

_"I can't picture Luke holding a teddy bear"_

"Me either, but.. well there's a sad story that goes along with it"

_"What's the story?"_

"Okay, well, you know that his mom passed away when he was younger"

_"Yes.."_

"Luke told me that his mom just came home one day and gave him that bear.. she gave him the bear and Liz a doll.. he said that it was before his mom got sick, he didn't understand it at the time, his mom told him to keep that bear, that it was special, but he thinks she might of found out she was sick.. she died a short time after"

_".. That is a sad story"_

"Yeah" Lorelai leaned back on the couch, looking at the toy bucket across the room.

_"He's okay though?, being back in the cabin?.. all those memories"_

"There were a few times when he started to get emotional.. thinking about his parents.. but, he's okay.. he's strong"

_"Yeah, he is"_

"He doesn't like to show weakness"

_"Remind you of anyone"_ Rory smirked. Lorelai smiled, knowing she often did the same thing.. the only person who really saw her at her weakest was Rory, and even that was limited, Lorelai always liked to put up a front for people.. flash a smile even though she's hurting inside.

"But you know Luke.. he's a little more reserved than most people, he doesnt like to talk about his feelings.."

_"He does with you"_ Rory interupted.

"Yes, but to a certain extant.. I know being here brings a lot of memories back for him.. alot painful memories .. and I know he isnt one to share his feelings, but Im gonna make sure he knows him here, if he wants to talk"

_"You two are so cute"_ Rory cooed, knowing Luke wouldn't talk about his family with anyone but Lorelai.

"Yes we are.. oh and you'll never believe what I saw"

_"What?"_ Rory asked.

"He showed me his parents room and sitting on the night stand was a picture of his parents.. I've never seen a picture of his parents"

_"Me either"_ Rory agreed.

"I can't believe we've known him for ten years and not once have I come across a picture of his parents.. well until today"

_"What do they look like?"_

"Ill take a picuture of it and email it to you later.. but looking at that.. it made me realize how completely unfair this is"

_"What's unfair?"_

"I don't get along with my parents, I hardly speak to them.. and Luke, the guy who loves his mom and dad more than anything, the guy who would drop everything for his family. he just.. he didn't deserve that.." Lorelai found herself tearing up. " First his mom dies when he's really young.. than his dad.. It doesn't make sense.. his parents should be here.. they should get to see their grandchild being born... it just.."

_"Mom"_ Rory said softly, hearing her mother crying. _"Luke definatly didn't deserve that but I know he's happy.. he's got you and soon you'll both have the baby" _

Lorelai smiled while looking down at her stomach and using her free hand to wipe the tears from her face. "Yeah, he does"

_"He's always had you.. oh, the smile on his face when he would see you_" Rory trailed_. "He's okay mom"_

"I can't wait to see him with the baby"

_"You have any names in mind yet?"_

"No, not yet.. but im sure well talk about them during the week"

_"Call me the second you decide"_

"Will do... oh, I mean't to ask you this from the begining, how'd things go with you and Jess?"

_"There good, I smoothed things over when he got back"_

"Good, good.. so the jealousy issue is gone?"

_"Yeah, I told him not to pay attention to Alex, I don't find him the least bit attractive"_

"Guy's a dud?"

_".. Well he isnt completly ugly.."_

"So, guy isn't a dud" Lorelai grinned

_".. No, but I don't have feelings for him.. I made that clear"_

"Good"

_"Yeah, were actually at the store now, Im looking at some books and they're talking business"_

"Well you do love those books.. Oh, I think Luke's back" She smiled while getting up from the couch.

_"Call ya later?"_

"Bye hun"

_"Bye mom"_

_Seconds Later..._

"Hey" Luke said, walking through the door while a bag in this hand. " I've got apples"

"Bless you"

Luke nodded, handing her the bag. " What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the water in her eyes and tear stains on her cheek.

"What?"

"You were crying" He said matter of factly.

"Oh" she brought her hand to her cheek." I was talking to Rory.. I got a little hormonal"

"Your okay?" He asked, bringing his hands to her arms and rubbing them

"Yeah, Im okay." He studied her face, making sure she wasn't lieing. " Okay" He confirmed, gently pulling her toward him and hugging her.

"I love you" she said into his chest, holding both arms around him tight.

" I love you too"

"Good" She lifted her face from his chest and looked into his eyes. "Cause then that whole getting married thing would've been a waste of time"

"Come on, I got one more thing to show you" He took her hand and led her through the hallway

"Really?" she grinned "Another surprise?" He nodded.

To Be Continued...


	42. Walt Disney's, The Little Fishy

_**The Seventh Season**_

_**Chapter 42: Walt Disney's, The Little Fishy.**_

_**A Big Shout out to my beta! Thanks so Much Brittany! (Sistaz4eva) !!! You rock!!!!!!**_

_You were crying" He said matter of factly. _

_"Oh" she brought her hand to her cheek." I was talking to Rory.. I got a little hormonal" _

_"Your okay?" He asked, bringing his hands to her arms and rubbing them _

_"Yeah, I'm okay." He studied her face, making sure she wasn't lying. " Okay" He _

_confirmed, gently pulling her toward him and hugging her. _

_"I love you" she said into his chest, holding both arms around him tight. _

_" I love you too" _

_"Good" She lifted her face from his chest and looked into his eyes. "Cause then that whole getting married thing would've been a waste of time" _

_"Come on, I got one more thing to show you" He took her hand and led her through the hallway _

_"Really?" she grinned "Another surprise?" He nodded._

"Close your eyes" Luke told her as they walked further down the hall.

"No" Lorelai whined "Last time I closed my eyes I almost hit my head on the car"

"You didn't almost hit your head" Luke said with a roll of the eyes.

"How do you know?" She challenged

"Because I was watching you and I wouldn't let you hit your head"

Lorelai smiled. "You're so cute when you're being sweet" she cooed.

"I'm not cute" He grumbled.

"Yes you are." Lorelai smiled while trying to pinch his cheeks. Luke grabbed her wrists and held them away from his face.

"Close your eyes, or you won't see the surprise"

"Hey, you rhymed" Lorelai giggled.

"Lorelai.." He warned

"I'll close 'em if I can have my hands back." Luke lowered her wrists so they were hanging on opposites sides of her hips, then let go and stepped behind her, sliding his hands between her's and gently gripping her waist.

"They closed?" Luke asked, referring to her eyes. She nodded her head, Luke peaked around her shoulders. She saw him from the corner of her eye and quickly snapped her eyes.

"Don't make me get a blind fold."

"Oh, a little rough play?" she smiled with a seductive tone. "Hey, I'm always up for something new"

"Just close your eyes"

"They're closed" Lorelai said defensively. Pausing for a moment, Luke gave one last look at her face and when he was sure her eyes were closed, he told her to move forward.

"Okay, stop" Lorelai stopped walking and scrunched her eye brows in a confused looking way, when she felt Luke's hands disappear from her waist she heard the glass doors sliding open.

"We're going outside?"

"I told you to.." He turned toward her, keeping his hand on the handle of the door." .. How'd you know that?"

"I may not be able to see the door, but I can still hear it being opened." Nodding,- more to himself since Lorelai couldn't see him- he opened the door wider to allow he and his wife to fit through it.

"Okay.." Luke took his place behind her, putting his hands back on her waist. " Walk about.. four steps then stop."

"Four?"

"Yeah, then you'll have to step over the metal piece."

"Metal piece?"

"Yeah, that the door runs along…" Lorelai nodded and started walking.

_Outside..._

"Can I..?"

"Yeah" Luke finished, knowing what she was asking.

"Are you.." She opened her eyes. "Physic" she finished, her eyes stunned by the boat tied to the dock.

"Where did.. how did you..." Shaking her head, Lorelai walked through the back yard and down the dock, Luke followed.

"I.. very confused" Lorelai said, throwing her hands up in the air. She knew it was Luke's boat, and last time she checked, it wasn't close to being finished. Luke smiled. "Earlier this week, Liz came to the diner, waiting for T.J and she made me realize that I never finished the damn thing.." Luke explained, scanning the eyes over the boat.

"But when did you have time to finish it.. how did you get it here without me knowing?" Lorelai asked, looking over the boat too.

"Remember when you thought I was cheating on you?" Luke asked with a grin.

"Okay, now you're really scaring me" Lorelai said, knowing she only told Rory and Sookie.

Luke grinned. "Rory told me.. I probably shouldn't of used the same excuse every time"

"You're not a very good liar.. although that's probably a good thing"

"I worked at by Rory, in the shed." Luke took his eyes from the boat and locked them with Lorelai's. " I'm sorry I lied to you, but I wanted this to be a surprise"

"It looks amazing.. and it actually floats, I didn't think I'd live to see the day!" Luke smiled.

"So you worked on it during the week but when did you get it here?" Lorelai asked, wanting to put the pieces together.

"The day before Rory left with Jess"

"..So Thursday?" Luke nodded. " But when?

" I woke up early, drove the boat out here and came home before you woke up"

"So Friday?"

"Morning, yeah" Luke nodded.

"Wow.." Lorelai awed, bringing her gaze back to the boat.

"Come on." He held his hand out.

"Come on where?"

"I'll take you around the lake"

"I've never been in a boat before." Lorelai said, a worried look in her eyes as she looked at the boat.

"You'll be fine." Luke grinned.

"But what if I fall out or something.. I'm not a very good swimmer"

Luke walked further down the dock and climbed into the boat.

"Life jackets." He said, holding up two yellow life jackets.

"If only I had those cute yellow boots to go with em" Lorelai smiled, walking further down the dock.

"Put this on." Luke threw Lorelai a life jacket

"Are you crazy!" Lorelai yelled when the left jacket landed in front of her. "I don't have good hand eye coordination skills."

"I can see that." Luke said while going around the boat and making sure everything they needed was there.

"I'm fat!" Lorelai yelled when she had a hard time buckling the life jacket.

"You're not fat."

"Yes I am.. look" She whined while trying to buckle it " My clothes still fit me.. well most of them.. why doesn't this?"

"Life jackets are suppose to be tighter than clothes, so they don't fall off."

"But it won't do me any good if I can't even fit into it."

"Here take mine," He threw hers his. "It was my dad's, it's bigger than that one.. it'll be a little big on you but you need something."

"The throwing," She whined when she tried to catch the jacket but missed and it fell a few feet away from her. "What are you gonna wear?" Lorelai asked while picking up the second one and putting it on. She found that it was a little roomy, but at least it fit.

"I don't need one, I know how to swim." _(okay, I know in the show he didn't, but I find that ridiculous.. Lorelai said in the second season that she's seen him swimming in the lake, and he goes camping and fishing all the time.. so here he knows how to swim..) _

"A little cocky are we?" She asked with a smirk while picking up the other jacket an walking toward the boat.

"Not cocky, just confident."

"How do I get from here," She pointed to the end of the dock where she was standing. "To there?" Pointing to the boat that was in the water. Luke met her on the side of the boat and held his hand out.

"If I die, I blame you and then I will proceed to haunt you for the rest of your life" Luke grinned and gripped her hand as it came into his.

"Okay, so you got it to float, let's see if you can make it go"

_Philly... Book Store.._

"Hey." Jess came up behind Rory who was standing in aisle looking at a book.

"Oh my God!" Rory put her hand over her heart. "Make a noise when you walk.." Jess smirked.

"You almost ready? I wanna take you to lunch." Rory nodded while looking down at the open book in her hands.

"You can take that with you.." Jess smiled

"I know if I want it yet"

"What is it?" She held it up to his face so he could see the cover. " _The Lovely Bones" ( I've read it, it's an amazing book!) _Rory nodded.

"This girl.. Suzie" Rory read from the back. " She get's murdered and she watches everything unfold from heaven.. it's seems really moving" Jess took the book from her hands.

"Hey!" Rory whined. "I wasn't done with that!"

"That's why I'm buying it for you.." Jess smirked.

"Jess you don't.."

"Think of it as an, I'm sorry, for earlier.." Rory smiled, knowing what he was talking about.

"If you insist.."

_The Honey Moon Spot.. The Lake..._

"Luke, stop the boat!" Lorelai called from the seat in front of the steering wheel.

"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked while stopping and walking around to face Lorelai.

"Look at all the fish.." Lorelai smiled while leaning over the edge. "Hi Eric.. you and Ariel having fun?" Lorelai smiled while watching Eric chase Ariel around in a circle.

"And she's naming the fish again" Luke threw his hand up in the air.

"Eric.." Lorelai warned. "You're coming on a little strong there.. I don't think Ariel wants to do that.. she might want to take things slow"

"Do you not remember what happen last time you decided to name the fish?"

"Eric..." She warned again, ignoring Luke "Don't make me separated you two"

"Oooh, looks like Sebastian wants to get in on the action.." Lorelai said as another fish swam toward them.

"Name one more fish and I'm pulling my rod out" He warned.

"Dirty" Lorelai grinned.

"Jeez" Luke grumbled, going back to the wheel.

_Later... Back in The Cabin..._

"Please Luke" Lorelai begged while walking back through the kitchen. They had just come back from the lake, which had taken way longer than Luke expected. Lorelai kept wanting to stop and must've named at least 30 different fish.

"No, Paul Anka is enough, you don't need another pet"

"But fish's are smaller, they take up less room"

"It'll die a week after you get it.. if it's lucky"

"Hey!" She defended " Paul Anka's still alive"

"Only because you have Babette making sure you don't forget to feed him"

".. Fine" she gave in.. "But fish's are so cute.. I love watching them swim in little circles" She showed a circular motion with her finger.

"Lorelai.." Luke sighed.

"Come on.. please" She pulled out her lower lips and looked at him with sad eyes. "I'll get a really tiny fish."

He was caving, she could see it in his eyes. Leaning forward, Lorelai kissed him, letting her lips linger on his for a minute. "Please.." She asked against his lips.

"One fish." He said firmly against her mouth.

"I have to call Rory." Lorelai said with an excitement while pulling away from Luke and heading for the phone . Luke shook his head and went to the kitchen. To make dinner for the two of them.

"Hey Rory, guess what?... I'm getting a fish.. Yes he's letting me, not that I needed his approval, If I want a fish, Ill get a fish.. No, not at first, but Luke can't say no to me.." She smiled while looking over her shoulder and saw Luke was bending over in the fridge. She flashed a smile while starring at his perfect butt. "... It is not going to die!, I've kept Paul Anka alive haven't I... Yes she did, but.. hey, that hamster was evil, we've been through this before.. the turtle was sick when we got it.. he's only letting me get one, I don't think that even if he does die, which he _won't_" She stressed. "That I'll be putting a big dent in the fish population.. I won't forget to feed it.. or clean it's cage.. yes, I'll make sure she reminds me.. Bye." Lorelai sighed and hung up the phone.

_Philly.. Back at The Hotel..._

"Your shaking the bed.." Rory complained while she was reading and Jess led himself fall on the bed beside her.

"You read faster than anyone I know" Jess said, see she had already read more than half the book.

"You read pretty fast yourself" Rory said, keeping her eyes glued to the book.

" How is it?"

"Sad" Rory pouted. Jess smiled and leaned in closer to her. "Jess, I'm trying to.." He interrupted by kissing her. "You still want to read?" He asked, pulling away slightly. Rory shook her head while putting the books down.

_At The Cabin.. Guest Bed room..._

"We need to think of a name" Lorelai said, laying in bed next to Luke, who had his hand on her bare stomach, rubbing circles.

"We will" Luke said, keeping his eyes on the blanket where her stomach was.

"I wonder if it's a boy for a girl"

"You still want to wait?"

".. Yes, I do" She said firmly.

"You sure?"

"Why? You don't?" She asked Luke, while pulling the covers further up her bare chest.

"No, I do"

"We could still come up with some names.. although I think I have middle names.."

"You came up with names? Already?"

"Just the middle names?"

"What are they?

_Video killed the radio star, video killed the radio star.." _

"One sec.." She apologized while reaching across to get to her cell that was sitting on the night stand. Luke smiled as the cover slipped, exposing part of her breasts.

"Damn it," Lorelai groaned while looking at the caller ID.

... To Be Continued...


	43. Psychotic's More Like It

**T_he Seventh Season_**

_**Chapter 43: Psychotic's More Like it. **_

_"I wonder if it's a boy for a girl"_

_"You still want to wait?"_

_".. Yes, I do" She said firmly._

_"You sure?"_

_"Why? You don't?" She asked Luke, while pulling the covers further up her bare chest._

_"No, I do"_

_"We could still come up with some names.. although I think I have middle names.."_

_"You came up with names? Already?"_

_"Just the middle names"_

_"What are they?Video killed the radio star, video killed the radio star.._

_"One sec.." She apologized while reaching across to get to her cell that was sitting on the night stand. Luke smiled as the cover slipped, exposing part of her breasts._

_"Damn it," Lorelai groaned while looking at the caller ID._ "They found me"

"Don't answer it" Luke pleaded.

Flipping her phone shut, Lorelai put the cell back on the night stand. She then turned back to Luke, smiling while meeting his eyes.

"Hey.."

"Hey" Luke replied, leaning down to kiss her. Their lips melting into eachother's, meeting in a hungry kiss.

"Round.. two? " Lorelai asked, breathless, agianst his mouth. Luke smiled while towering over her, fully ready to start the second round.

_**Video killed the radio star, video killed the radio star..**_

"Don't" Luke said. Of course Lorelai had no intentions of answering it.. she slipped her arm across and just lowered the volume.

Focusing her full attention back on Luke, she met his waiting lips and started pulling on the sheet that was covering the lower part of his body. "Off" Lorelai demanded, tugging on the thin fabric.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Luke grunted in annoyance, wanting the interuptions to stop.

"Damn her" Lorelai cursed, pulling away from Luke to turn off her phone.

While Retrieving the cell, it began ringing agian. Wanting it to stop, Lorelai just answered it.

"Hello" she said, irritation present in her voice.

"Lorelai, it's your mother" Emily said coldly.

Lorelai sighed. "Mother.." _( Just about all of you were right.. grab a cookie on your way out.. hell why not two)_

"So you think you can just leave and the whole world stops"

"What?" Lorelai asked, aggravated.

"The therapy sessions Lorelai, nothing was settled!"

"What do you mean nothing was settled.." Lorelai shook her head. ".. I told you I would be gone this week, I told you I would have to miss this one.. what else is there to settle?!"

"If you aren't going to take these therapy sessions seriously Lorelai, than maybe we shouldn't continue to have them.. it's just a waste of money"

"Fine with me" Lorelai said, having no problem with that. "Goodbye mother" Snapping the phone shut, she threw it across the room.

"Ughhh!" Lorelai yelled in fustration, falling back on her pillow.

"What happen?" Luke asked, taking her hand and rubbing small circles with his thumb, trying to sooth her.

"She cancelled therapy"

"Your mother cancelled therapy?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded.

"Im glad she did, they were just a hassle.. it's not like we could of ever fixed our problems anyway.. those are set in stone"

"Im sure she didn't mean it Lorelai, when we get back to Stars Hollow, you'll work it out"

"It doesn't matter wether she mean't it or not, Im done with her.. I was done with her more than a year ago when she broke us up, I said i would cut them off, and that's what I'll do, I'll cut them off" Focusing back on her husband's lips, she leaned forward and kissed him, wanthing to pick up where they left off.

"Lorelai .. we.. have to.. talk about.. this" He said, between kisses.

"There's.. nothing.. to talk.. about"

_Later That Night..._

_"Twins" Lorelai mused, shacking her head. She couldn't believe that she just gave birth to two babies. "Twins" She smiled up at Luke who was holding their son._

_"Twins" He smiled back, looking down at the boy who was laying contently in his arms._

_"Hey little girl" Lorelai smiled while looking down at the baby who was laying on her chest. "My beautiful baby girl" She said proudly, rubbing her daughter's cheek with the back of her hand. The motion seemed to sooth the baby as her eyes were starting to close._

_"Lorelai..?"_

_"Hmmm" she responded, keeping her eyes on the baby._

_"I think he's getting hungry" Luke said, unsure, as he looked at the baby who was sqiurming in his arms._

_Catching Lorelai's attention, she looked up and saw her son starting to get fussy. "Yeah.." She looked back down at the baby in her arms. " She just ate, he's probably hungry too.. your turn little guy" Lorelai smiled as Luke brought the boy over to her._

_"Switch?" Luke asked, Lorelai nodded ._

_Once the boy was laying on his mother's chest, Luke carefully picked up their baby girl and held her in his arms caustiously. At first, she moved around a bit, trying to fall back into the light sleep she was falling into. Slowly walking to the chair next to the bed, Luke sat down and held the girl closer to his chest, rocking her gently._

_"Ready to eat babe?" Lorelai smiled at the little boy. ".. Geez, you latch on fast.. like father like son" She looked suggestivley at Luke._

_"Lorelai.. " He warned, keeping his tone hushed, not wanting to wake the baby from her sleep._

_His wife grinned and focused her eyes back on the boy who was feeding peacefully. "Hungry?" She smiled, stroking the baby's cheek as he ate. " I'll take that as a yes" She concluded as he sucked a mile a minute. _

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

_Taking her eyes off the baby, Lorelai looked up, a confussed expression on her face._

**... Beep! Beep! Beep!..**

"No.." Lorelai groaned. Her eyes still closed as she tried to hold onto her sleep...

**...Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lorelai tried to return to her dream.. the wonderful dream...

**...Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Letting out a loud breathe, she opened her eyes, giving up on trying to fall back to sleep.

Bringing her hands to her eyes, Lorelai rubbed them, trying to clear her vision.

She herd the beeping agian as everything in the room became clear.

Annoyed that her fantasy was interupted, she threw the covers off and got out of bed, in search for the source of the noise.

"Oh my God, why won't you leave me alone!" She groaned to the screen as she saw her mother's number flash across it.

Hiting the, end, button, she ended the call, and instead dialed a different number.

"Come on Rory.. pick up" She called, impatiently into the phone as it rang for the third time.

".. I hate you" her daughter said with a groggy voice.

"I had a dream last night"

"..What time is it?"

"Who cares about the time, I need you to analyze my dream" Lorelai said, sitting down on the bed.

"... 7:00.. in the morning.. mom" the 21 year old whined.

"Come Rory, this is an emergency, I need you to concentrate"

"Call me back in two hours.. then I'll be able to concentrate"

"No.." Lorelai protested. " In two hours I could forget the dream.. or atleast the details, and I really need your help" Lorelai protested.

"Okay.." Rory sighed, sitting up. "But im adding this to the list"

"So the dream starts out with me laying in a hospital bed.."

"You were in the hospital.." Rory started to panic

"Apparently I had just given birth.. twins"

"Deja vu"

"Yeah Right.." Lorelai agreed, remembering the similar dream she had a few years ago where she was pregnant with Luke's twins. ".. I had a girl and a boy, the girl was laying with me, on my chest, and Luke was standing at the foot of the bed holding the boy."

"I can't picture Luke holding a baby.." Rory said, trying to get the mental image of her stepfather holding an infant

"It was adorable.. " Lorelai smiled, thinking back to the dream. "So Im looking down at the baby.." Lorelai started to explain, coming back to the present.. " And I call her, my beautiful baby.. or something along those eyes.. _my beautiful baby_.." Lorelai emphasized trying to get her point across.

"Okay.." Rory trailed, not understanding where her mother was going with this.

"Isn't there another word for beautiful?.. a name?.. I think it's Italian?..." Lorelai trailed, trying to remember.

"..Bella?" Rory tried, remember a bit of the Italian she learned in school.. spanish was always more her thing.

"Yes! Bella!.. I think my dream was trying to tell me that I should name my daugther Bella!.. well Isabella, isn't that the long version of it?"

"Yeah" Rory nodded. "Isabella is the Italian version of Elizabeth"

"Do you like the name, Isabella?"

"Yes, but, mom, what if it's a boy?"

"Part two of the dream analysis.. I think it was trying to tell me that Im pregnant with twins!"

"So now you think you're psychic" Rory mocked.

"Twice Rory, twice I dreamed of being pregnant with Luke's twins.. that has to mean something"

"Yes.." Rory agreed. " It means that you _want _to be pregnant with Luke's twins.. not that you necessarily _are_"

"Okay, I'll admit that I want to be with Luke.."

"Obviously, you married him"

".. And I'll admit that I want to have his baby.. our baby.."

"Hence the, you getting pregnant.."

"But I don't think I want to have twins.. one baby will already be an adjustment.. a welcomed adjustment, but still, we just got married, and this whole think is happening a little fast.. but I still want this, I want us to have a family... to start a family.. I don't think were ready for two babies right now"

"Well some part of your subconsious wants it, that's why you're dreaming of it"

"Yes.." Lorelai trailed.. " Or it could mean that Im psychic"

"If I say yes can I go back to sleep?"

"No.. Lorelai stopped her.. " I still don't know what I should name the boy.. my mother called and woke me up before I could get that far"

"Really.. " Rory mused.." Sound familar?"

"My mother's annoying.. I however, the dazzling women who gave birth to you, am not annoying"

"Not all the time"

"Rory!"

"Sleep" She whined. " Write down the rest and we'll talk about this later.. Need. Bed"

"Why are you so tired anyway?"

"Because my mother woke me up at seven in the morning.."

"You've been up earlier and been less crankier.. were you up late last night?..." Lorelai trailed, hinting at her suspicions.

"I didn't have sex" Rory said, knowing where this was going.

"And while you weren't having sex, were you using protection?"

"Mom.." Rory whined.. there were somethings, no matter how close she was with her mother, that she just wasn't comfortable talking about with her.. or anyone.

"What?.." Lorelai said defensivley. "Im your mother, Im suppose to make sure you're safe"

"Goodbye mom, I'll call you later"

"Bye.."

_Downstairs..._

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled, running down the stairs and through the hallway.

"Hey, you're up, breakfast is almost done"

"I know the name"

"The name of what?"

"The baby, I know what we have to name the baby.. well one of them"

"Oh right, the middle... one of them?" he asked, confused, wondering if she knew something he didn't.

Lorelai nodded. " I had a dream last night..reader's digest version?" She asked. He nodded.

"Okay, well I was in the hospital, I just gave birth to two babies, Twin babies.. well not indentical, one was a boy, one was a girl, it would be a little freaky if they looked the same.. but the point is.." Lorelai said, getting back on track." I called her.. _my beautiful baby_.." She emphasized.

".. Nothing huh..?" Luke gave her a blank look. "I got the same response from Rory.. but we talked about it and I was pretty sure that beautiful mean't Bella.. in Italian.." She verified. " Rory confirmed and she told me that Bella was short for Isabella which means.."

"Elizabeth..." He confirmed.

"Yeah.. how'd you know?"

"I herd it somewhere" Luke waved off.

"Where?" Lorelai asked.

"Around"

"Around where?" She asked with a smile. not dropping the subject.

"I was looking at baby names.. and I came across it" Luke shrugged.

"You were looking for names?" Lorelai smiled with adoring eyes.

"I was at the bookstore and I thought we'd need it eventually anyway so I bought it and flipped through it.. I know it's early but.."

"Luke.. that's so sweet"

"Yeah, well.." Luke shrugged, a smile on his face.

"You're a great dad Luke.." She got up and hugged him.. " And wait till you get to be a full time one.." She smiled, laying her head on her husband's chest. "Our kids are gonna have you wrapped around their little fingers.. "

"Just don't teach them that thing you do"

"What thing?"

"That pout you and Rory do.. I can never say no to that face"

"All the more reason to teach them" Lorelai smiled.." So what do you think of Isabella.. we could call her Bella?"

"It's good"

"Yeah?" Luke nodded. "And for the middle name, I was thinking we could use your mother's name"

"Avery?" Luke asked.

"That was her name?" He nodded.

"Wow.. that's so pretty.. Isabella Avery Danes.. It flows" Lorelai smiled, loving the name.

"So we're set if it's a girl" Luke concluded.

"I told you, Im having twins.. one boy, one girl"

"Lorelai, you dreamed of having twins.. that doesn't mean that you will have twins"

"Or maybe that's exactly what it means" She pointed out.

"Lorelai.."

"Having the same dream twice has to me..."

"You've had this dream before?" He interrupted.

"Well not the exact but the gist of it was the same"

"When?"

"You don't remember?" He shook his head.

"Three years ago... when the Inn caught fire.. I stayed at your apartment.."

"Right..." Luke nodded, remembering what she was talking about.

"I had a dream that you and I were married and I was pregnant with your twins"

"Lorelai.. " Luke didnt know what to say. It was crazy, he knew that.. but.. maybe.. "No" He shook his head. " We just had an ultra sound a couple of weeks ago, they would've told us if you were pregnant with twins"

"Luke when we had that ultra sound the babies were like this big.." She indicated how small they were with her fingers.." And they aren't much bigger now"

"You keep saying babies"

"That's cause there's two"

"You don't know that" He argued.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see now won't we"

_Later..Philly..._

"I need another suitcase" Rory complained while trying to squeeze her new books, along with a few old ones, in with her luggage.

"I should've stopped you at ten" Jess smirked, watching her try and fit her books in her bag.

"Do you have any room in yours?" Jess nodded, bringing his open suitcase over to the bed, next to hers.

"16 books.." He awed. "How did you find 16 books in one day.. in one store.. I bought you these three" Jess held up three books ."How much did you spend on the other 13?"

"About 120.. give or take 50 cents" Jess shook his head, not believeing that she could spend that much on books over the course of two days.

"You should just take books out from the library instead of blowing your money"

"No, I can't do that, then I wouldn't be able to keep them"

"And you wouldn't have to pay either" Jess argued.

"Well I did and now they have to come home with me.. pack" Rory smiled.

_The Cabin..._

"Hey hubby" Lorelai smiled, walking downstairs dressed a baby blue tank top with denium jeans.

"Hey" Luke smiled, grabbing his keys from the table.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Im gonna head out to the market, we need food for the rest of the week, I only grabbed a few things last night.. you wanna come or stay here?"

"I'll come" Lorelai smiled.

_On The Road..._

"Only ten minutes from civilization.. I never knew.. "

"We've been gone for one day" Luke pointed out

"Oh a movie theatre!, we should catch a movie.. a book store!.." Lorelai pointed out the window as they passed it.".. I should buy Rory something.. Oh a Friday's!..Luke.." She whined ".. Why didn't you tell me.. Oh a furniture store!"

"Why the hell would you need to go there"

"We could look at stuff for the baby.. or babies" She grinned. Luke just focused his eyes on the road.

_The Market.._

"You know what I just realized"

"What?" Luke asked, grabbing a cart and wheeling it toward's the store as they walked.

"We've never gone food shopping together. I mean yeah, we've done minor shopping, a quick run in at Doose's for ice cream or something, but we've never done full out shopping together"

"There's a first time for everything"

"Yeah.." Lorelai said, looking around the store as they walked in.

"Here" Luke handed Lorelai a piece of paper that he pulled from his wallet.

"What's this?" She asked.

"The food we need"

"You made a list" Loreali awed.

"Yeah.. you don't?"

"Hello"

"Right" Luke nodded, realizing who he was talking to.

"I can't believe you made a list"

"Having a list helps you get done fater, plus it make's sure you don't forget anything"

"So it's a talking list" She smirked.

"Lorelai.." He warned.

".. Apples, lettuce, mayo, tomatoes, bread, bagels, butter, cream chesse, juice, tea bags, coffe mix.. you put coffee on the list?" She looked at him with a smile.

"You like coffee, so it's on the list.. decaff.. but.." He shrugged.

"Ice cream! You put ice cream!.. Luke Danes buying ice cream.. nope, can't picture it"

"It's for you" He rolled his eyes.

"You're willingly letting me have ice cream.. you, crazy health maniac, is willingly letting your pregnant wife eat ice cream?"

"Ice cream that's low fat, low cal, and sugar free"

"And here I thought I had to sneak it into the house"

"A, I would see it in the freezer, and B, you would eat it during movie night.. you really think I didn't notice?"

"No.. but.. you win"

"It's about time"

"Okay, let's see.." Lorelai said, getting back to the list... " Plastic forks, spoons, knives, dog food?" Lorelai asked a confused look on her face.

"For Paul Anka"

"You do know Paul Anka didn't come with us right?"

"Yes but we were running low on food and since we're here anyway.. hey grab the apples"

"Huh?" She asked

"The apples, there's a bag behind you"

"Oh.." She turned around and took a bag, then dropped it in the wagon.

"Here, cross apples off the list. what's next?" He asked, handing her a pen. Lorelai crossed the item out then read the next few things to him.

"The next couple of things are over here, so you take the wagon and get the bread, bagels, butter.. I think its one aisle over and I'll meet you there."

Lorelai nodded, taking the wagon and wheeling it to the next aisle.

_**Video killed the radio star, video killed the radio star...**_

"Hello" She answered her ringing phone.

"Oh sugar, Im glad I caught you"

"Babette, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked, hearing her paniced voice.

"It's Paul Anka.."

To Be Continued...


	44. Insert Name Here, Danes

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 44: Blank, Insert Name Here, Danes. **

"Oh sugar, Im glad i caught you" Babette thanked in an exasperated tone.

"What's wrong Babette?" Lorelai asked, hearing the panic in her voice.

"It's Paul Anka.."

"What happen?"

"He met a girl!" Babette shouted through the phone.

"What?" a confused expression met Lorelai's face.

"Im picking him up from Kirk's doggie day care and Kirk tells me that Paul Anka was getting _very_ friendly with a lady" Babette gushed with a suggetive tone

"Really? He made a friend?" Lorelai asked, a smiled on her face.

"I think they're more than friends sugar. I dropped Paul Anka off today and he wouldn't leave the poor girl alone!, jumping all over her, doing that happy dance dogs do when they made a _special _friend.. I couldn't pry him off her!"

"Oh, I've been trying to get Paul Anka to socialize, Im glad he finally is"

"He's defiantly socializing"

"So what's her name.. is she cute?"

"She's hot!" Babette screamed. "You know Linda who lives down the street from Andrew?"

"Yes" Lorelai answered.

"Well Linda adopted the cutest boreder collie two weeks ago, Daisy, she's adorable!"

"And she's okay with the match?"

"She's thrilled. Daisy hasn't been very social either, that's why Linda brought her to Kirks doggie day care" Babette explained.

"That's great" Lorelai smiled. "So what's Paul Anka doing, did he wake up from his nap yet?"

"Oh, he's out cold sugar, Daisy wore him out" Babette grinned. "Well I should let you go, I just wanted to let you know what's going on, make sure you're okay with this"

"Im more than okay with this, thanks Babette, I'll call to check in later"

"Bye"

"Hey" Luke said, rounding the aisle to see Lorelai slipping her cell in her jeans. "Who was that?" He asked, referring to her pocket.

"That was Babette" She laughed. " Paul Anka has a girlfriend"

"What?"

"Apparently he met someone at day care.. Daisy, Babette said he wouldn't leave her alone, isn't this great!" She shouted with a smile." I've been trying to get Paul Anka to play with other dogs and now he finally met a girl.. my baby's growing up" Lorelai pouted, putting her hand over her heart. Luke shook his head.

"You're both crazy"

_Later, Cabin... _

"Im so full" Lorelai groaned, letting herself fall back on the couch.

"You ate half the bag" Luke argued in an obvious tone.

"Half a bag of _apples"_ She defended. "I didn't think you could over eat healthy food" She whined.

"You also had a sandwich and four pickles, _before, _you ate half a bag of apples"

"I was hungry" Lorelai pouted. "And now im gonna be sick" She groaned. "Why did you let me eat so much"

"I tried to stop you but you threatened to throw an apple at me" Luke defended himself.

"What, you're afraid of a little apple, you're a man, toughen up... Hate. food" She complained, letting her head fall back on the arm rest.

_**Video killed the radio star, Video killed the radio star...**_

"Ugghhh.. " Lorelai reached her hand toward the coffee table. " Can'.."

"I'll get it" Luke rolled his eyes and stood from the love seat, grabbing Lorelai's cell from the table.

"If it's my mother just yell, Here's Johnny!.. than hang up really quickly"

"It's Rory" He read from the caller I.D.

"Oh.." Lorelai smiled. "Do the, Here's Johnny!, thing anyway, just don't hang up after" She grinned.

"Hello.. Hey Rory... no, she's here.. yep.." Luke smirked in his wife's direction.

"Are you talking about me?"

".. apples... almost the whole bag.."

"You are talking about me, give me the phone" Lorelai demanded, reaching her hand out.

"... Yeah.. Here's your mom.." Glaring at Luke, Lorelai took her phone from him, greeting her daughter.

"Hello"

"Got yourself in a food coma?" Rory grinned.

"That horse is dead, put the stick down"

"So how are things going?"

"Im dying from apples" She complained. "All those years I avoided healthy food! Ha! I was right!" She directed toward Luke.

"Mom, too much of anything isn't good, it doesn't matter if it's fruit or candy, eat in moderation"

"Eat in moderation!.." Lorelai gasped. "Have I taught you nothing" She groaned.

"So what'd you guys do today?"

"Oh I didn' tell you!"

"Ear mom" Rory frowned, holding the phone away from her ear.

"We decided on a name!"

"Isabella" Rory nodded, having herd of the decision earlier.

"Oh... I did tell you"

"Yeah" Rory nodded. "So Isabella, insert middle name here, Danes"

"Avery!" Lorelai said, a smile spread across her face. "It was Luke's mother's name"

"Pretty" Rory smiled.

"Yeah.. Isabella Avery Danes.. " She trailed.

"And if it's a boy?"

"Not _if, and, _" She stressed. "You'll see.." She sang."Im right.." Rory rolled her eyes. "So what's going on with you and Jess?"

"We're on our way home"

"What? Why!" What happen?!"

"The hotel wouldn't let us stay any longer.."

"Oh, you were suppose to leave today?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, we only stayed two days, friday and saturday"

"Did I know this?"

"Apparently not.. hey I gotta go mom, we're stopping to get gas"

"Okay.. oh!, and later, remind me to tell you about Daisy"

"Daisy?"

"To be continued"

"Bye.."

_Later..._

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled from the living room.

"What?!" He called back from the kitchen, trying to make dinner.

"Where's that baby book?"

"What makes you think I brought it here"

"Did you?"

"Upstairs"

"I can't figure out the boy's name.." Lorelai explained while walking through the hallway. "..Maybe I'd be able to if my damn mother didn't call" Luke smirked.

_Later... Kitchen..._

"Nothing" Lorelai closed the book and layed it over her stomach"

"There's over a thousand names in there, you can't find one?" She shook her head.

"We got a middle name and a last name.. maybe we'll just call him, blank William Danes" Lorelai said, leaning back against the chair.

"William?" Luke questioned.

"Oh.. " she turned toward him " It doesn't have to be.. I just thought.. well it was your fathers name.."

"You're okay with that.. using my parents names for both kids?"

"You finally think im right?" She smiled at him.

"No.. but either way.."

"I want to use your parents names" She said confidently. "We won't be able to give them their grandparents.. the least we could do is give them their names.."

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"What about them?"

"You don't want to use their names?"

"Funny" She laughed. "Like I would give them that satisfaction.. ha!"

"Lorelai.."

"Don't Lorelai me" She scoffed. "What planet are you on that you would think I would want to name our kids after my parents?"

"You say this now because you're mad at your mother.. what happens when this whole thing blows over"

"Nothing happens" Lorelai explained. "Im not doing this because Im mad at my mother, Im doing this because your parents were good people. I didn't have to meet them to know that, I can see it in the way you talk about them.. you're proud that they're your parents, you kept the William's Hardware sign up in honor of your dad and I know no matter how many times Taylor yells at you to take it down, you never will. I can see it from that one picture Luke, your parents look so happy.. I bet they would've been thrilled about having grandchildren"

Luke nodded."They would've"

"I wish I could've met them" Luke sighed contently, laying his hand across her shoulder.

"What do you remember about her?" She asked softly.

"About who?"

"Your mom.. what do you remember about her?"

".. She loved to cook.."

"That explains the Diner" Lorelai smiled.

"We never had take out, she always insisted on having a home cooked meal"

"So I wasn't the only child deprived of take out.."

"And sewing, she loved to sew.. I think I still have her sewing machine."

"Really?" Lorelai grinned. " She liked to sew?" Luke nodded.

"She tried making a dress for Liz once.. it didn't work out so well.." Luke laughed at the memory. " She made a lot of blankets.. she loved to make blankets" Lorelai smiled.

"It took me a while to get the hang of it, the first dress I made Rory was a mess.. it looked more like a hat" Lorelai laughed.

".. She loved those damn festivals"

"She liked town festivals?" Lorelai asked, hopeful.

Luke nodded. "Dad hated it, but we'd all go cause she loved them... then when she died, he still took us.. he would say it's what she would've wanted.. he hated them, but we still went.. to every damn one.."

".. Thank you" Lorelai smiled.

"For what?"

"For going to the damn festivals with me"

"Like you give me a choice" He smirked.

_Next Day..._

"I give up" Lorelai groaned, coming downstairs with the baby book in her hands. "Give me your hat?" She asked her husband who was making breakfast.

"Why?"

"We're gonna let fate decide"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I need a pencil too.. oh and paper"

"We're not picking the name out of a hat"

"Why not?"

"Give me the book" Sighing, Lorelai handed him the baby book.

"Nothing with L, we've got enough of those.. and nothing with E.. or R.. or D.. or W."

"Any letter that I can use?" He asked, opening the book.

"Oh and P, that's out.. and A... and C."

"Okay" Luke said, leaving the A's and going to the B's.

".. Bret?"

"Sounds like brat" Lorelai frowned.

".. Bruce?"

"Seriously?"

"Moving on.. Frank"

"Thats a hot dog" She smirked, he rolled his eyes.

".. Gabe?"

"Blah" She stuck her tongue out.

".. Gavin?"

"Is with Gwen" She finished, grinning.

".. Gene?"

"Is a girls name"

"Really?" He questioned. She nodded.

"And if the next name out of your mouth is George, I will kill you"

"Harry?.. people actually use that?" Luke asked, going through the H's.

"Next letter" Lorelai demanded, knowing there was nothing good there.

"...Ian?"

"Sounds weak"

".. Jordyn?"

".. Maybe"

"Write it down" Luke smiled, handing her a pen. Lorelai grabbed a napkin a wrote the name on it.

"..Jason?"

"That doesn't scream weird"

"What?"

"I dated a Jason" Luke nodded, moving on.

".. Kacey?"

"Another girls name"

"Nope.. it can be used for both" Luke pointed out, seeing it under the girls and boys section.

"So if there happens to be two girls in here.." She looked down at her stomach" .. We'll keep that in mind.. next.." Luke sighed

".. Kaleb?"

".. Yeah.." She smiled.

"What?" Luke was caught off guard at her eagerness.

"Kaleb.." She repeated, liking the sound of it. "What do you think?"

"I think it's good"

"Should we keep looking?"

"I thought you liked this one?"

"I do, but what if we find another one we like?"

"You were reading this thing all night.. I doubt we'll find another one you like"

"But I missed Kaleb, I might've missed another one I like.. we should keep going.. please..." She pouted.

".. Kenny?" He asked.

"You basterd, you killed Kenny!" Lorelai yelled in her best south park impression.

_Later.. Movie Theatre.. _

"That was.."

"Horrible.." Lorelai finished.

"We just wasted thiry bucks"

"Well not all of it.. the popcorn was good" She shrugged. "The movie.. not so much"

"We should've seen the other one"

"You wanna narrow that down a little bit"

"That Disney movie.."

"You wanna see a Disney movie..?" she grinned.

"..Pirates of.. something.." Luke trailed, not remembering the full title.

"Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"That's it" Luke nodded.

"Anything would've been better than that, I mean that ending, come on.. since when can people _make _ghosts"

"Next time we just go to dinner"

"Since when does stress give teens the ability to create ghosts..the thing was pulling on her hair, dragging her across the room.. so what, she was doing that to herself.. no one's that flexible"

"You wanted to see it" Luke pointed out, opening the door to his car.

"Well the previews looked good" she argued, defending herself.

"Looks can be deceiving"

"Next time we see Johnny Deep"

"Who?"

"He's in the Pirates movie"

_**Video killed the radio star, Video killed the radio star...**_

"Hello"

"Lorelai!

"Hey Babette"

"We just dropped Daisy off, Paul Anka had a great time"

"He went on his first date?" Lorelai asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah sugar, and tommorrow they're having dinner together.. Oh, I think Paul Anka wants to say hi.." Babette bent down and put the phone to the dogs ear.

"Hey Paul Anka.. did you have a good time with Daisy?.. mommy misses you.. be good for Babette.. bye.."

"He's being a good boy, right?" Lorelai asked.

"He's being great.. well call you tomorrow doll"

"Bye Babette"

"What?" Lorelai sked when she saw Luke shaking his head from the corner of her eye.

"Only you would buy the crazy dog.. you're like a magnet for insanity"

"I didn't _buy _Paul Anka, I _adopted _him" She said proudly.

"Dogs don't go on dates!" He yelled, fustrated. "They aren't afraid of frozen vegtables, they can't open car doors.."

"Do I sense a rant coming on?" Lorelai grinned at her husband.

".. They're colorblind, they don't know which shoe goes with which, dogs are suppose to bark at the mail man, not hide from him, when they go for walks, they _walk, _you shouldn't have to carry him to a certain sopt, wait for him to do his buisness, then carry him back home, they don't know what the hell music is so they can't have a favorite song.. they can't predict the damn future.."

"Loosing steam babe?" Luke sighed, leaning back agianst the drivers seat. "I love it when you rant.. even when you're dissin my dog" She smiled.

"Your dog's weird"

"So am I... but what's this.. "She gasped with mock surprise, holding up her left hand.".. Oh! Look at that, it's a wedding ring... If you can love me a my weirdness, then you can love Paul Anka."

_Later.. Bedroom..._

"There's so many" Lorelai awed while staring at her laptop. "Oh! An angel fish!.. pretty.." She smiled, looking at the while tropical fish on the screen. "Hi Lily." she cooed.

"Do I wanna know what you're naming?" Luke asked, coming out from the shower and walking towards the bed, where his wife had her laptop laying on her outstretched legs.

"Look" She lifted the computer to show him the picture. "Isn't she cute?" Luke sighed, getting into bed next to her.

"Babette never had a fish.." He started.

"And I never had a rabbit"

"She wouldn't know how to clean the cage, how to feed it, know if it's dead.."

"Don't they float upside down when they're dead" She stated absent-mindedly, eyes glued on the task infront of her.

"Babette knows how to take care of Paul Anka because she's had three dogs.. whose gonna make sure you don't kill the fish?"

"You" She smiled briefly in his direction, then focused back on her search.

"Lorelai.." He sighed.

_**Video killed the radio star, Video killed the radio star... **_

"Ha! Saved by the phone" Lorelai cheered, reaching over to the night stand and grabbing her cell. ".. The house?" She questioned, looking at the caller I.D. Taking the phone from Lorelai's hand, Luke answered. "Hello"

.. To Be Continued...


	45. Let's Hit The Open Sea!

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 45: Let's Hit The Open Sea!**

_**Video killed the radio star, Video killed the radio star... **_

_"Ha! Saved by the phone" Lorelai cheered, reaching over to the night stand and grabbing her cell. ".. The house?" She questioned, looking at the caller I.D. Taking the phone from Lorelai's hand, Luke answered. _

"Hello"

"Is this a, Mr or Mrs Danes?"

"Who is this?" Luke scoffed.

"This is Kirk with the Stars Hollow Security Company"

"Kirk.." Luke growled.

"Kirk?" Lorelai questioned.

"I have received notice that you and the Mrs will be away for a period of.. ten days" Kirk read off his notes ".. Well seven now" He corrected, doing the math.

"How did you get this number Kirk?"

"That is confidential information that I am not at liberty to share"

"Kirk!"

"Give me the phone" Lorelai took her cell from her husband's hand. "Kirk, it's Lorelai.."

"Lorelai, hello.. I work for the Stars Hollow Security Company, we interacted about two years ago when I installed an alarm system in your previous state of residence"

"Yes I remember, now you wanna tell me why you're in my house"

"You and your husband will be gone until sunday, is that correct?"

"Yes Kirk.."

"Well being apart of the Stars Hollow Security Company, I would like to get your permission to install a temporary alarm for the remaining time of your absense"

"Kirk" Lorelai sighed."Don't you work part time at the library?"

"Yes"

"And you run, Kirks doggie day care center?"

"Yes I do" He agreed proudly.

"And on weekends you work the copy machine for Taylor?"

"Yes..although Taylor said I've been doing so well that he's thinking about giving me a promotion, not only would I work the copy machine, but I would get to help Joe hang up flyers for town events"

"That's great Kirk, Im rooting for ya, but when do you have time for a fourth job?"

"I install alarms at night, from the hours of to 11p.m"

"I thought you left the Stars Hollow Security Company two weeks after you got the job because your mother didn't want you in strangers houses?"

"Mother isn't happy that I've decided to take the job back, but Lulu's letting me stay with her until we works things out"

Lorelai sighed. "How'd you get in my house anyway, Luke locks the doors"

"Not the door on the balcony"

"The balcony..?" Lorelai asked, confused. "How did you.. nevermind" She shook her head. "Kirk, last time you installed an alarm in my house the damn thing was louder than a gun shot and I couldn't get it to stop"

"You don't have to worry about that, I spent two weeks in the proper training" Kirk explained. " Lulu bought me an alarm clock so not once was I tardy" Having herd enough on Lorelai's end, Luke took back the phone.

"The answers no Kirk"

"But.."

"No" He repeated. "Goodbye Kirk" Luke hung up and dropped the cell on the bed.

"He wanted to install an alarm?" Lorelai nodded. "Kirk.. installing an alarm system.."

"..Makes ya laugh, doesn't?" She asked with a grin after seeing the mental picure.

_A Few Days Later... _

_Stars Hollow.. Luke's..._

Walking through the diner, Rory put her laptop down on the counter top and sat down on a stool next to the register.

"Hey Rory"Lane greeted, seeing her best friend sitting in front of her.

"Hey Lane" She smiled.

"Coffee?" Lane asked, the pot ready in her hand.

"And a doughnut"

"Coming up" Lane smiled, pouring her some coffee. "So your mom and Luke are still on their honeymoon?" Rory nodded.

"They're coming back on sunday.. that is if they even make it that long" Rory laughed. "Lorelai and camping aren't exactly a match made in heaven"

"I thought they were staying in Luke's cabin"

"Oh, they are, but if there isn't a coffee place within a one mile radius, mom won't be happy.. although she hasn't complained so I guess Luke's making sure she's getting her daily dose" Nodding, Lane opened the doughnut display and grabbed a chocolate covered one for Rory .

"So how are things with you and Zach?"

"They're great" She smiled. "Oh and guess what"

"What?"

"Hep Alien has a gig on saturday"

"Really?" Rory smiled. Lane nodded.

"In Manhattan"

"I'll be there"

"Rory!" Babette screached, walking through the diner.

"Hey Babette" The younger Gilmore turned in her seat and greeted her neighbor. "Hey Paul Anka" She smiled at her mom's dog, running her hand along his fur. "Oh, and this must be Daisy "

"Yeah, that's Daisy"

"How'd their dinner date go?"

"It went great sugar, Daisy even slept over, but don't worry, she slept with me and Morey and Paul Anka slept in his doggie bed in the living room"

"Having fun Paul Anka?" Rory cooed.

"Oh he's having a great time, we just came back from the park, they love playing frisby"

"Hey Babette" A middle aged women entered the diner.

"Hey Linda"

"Hi Daisy" She crouched down in front of her dog.

"Thanks for taking her" She thanked the older women. "I'll drop off Paul Anka later"

"Another date?" Rory asked.

Linda nodded. "Im taking them to Kirks doggie day care for the afternoon"

"Have fun guys"Rory smiled.

_The Cabin..._

"I can't decide" Lorelai sighed, closing her laptop. "There's so many"

"You don't have to pick one now, were just going to look, we're not buying anything" He stressed.

"I know, but I still wanted to have some idea"

"You'll find one when we get there"

"Yeah.." Lorelai pouted, closing the computer.

_The Pet Store..._

"This is torture!" Lorelai complained, bending over to look in a tank full of goldfish. "I feel like a kid a candy store who isn't allowed to buy any candy"

"If we buy it now, we'd have to drive the tank back to Stars Hollow and chances are the thing u'll die before we get on the highway"

"Is that whole dying thing a definate?"

"What?"

"Do you know for sure if the fish would die?"

"No" Luke said firmly. "We're not dragging a damn fish back to Stars Hollow"

"But.."

"No" He shook his head. "The Drive could take over an hour, the tank would be sliding back and fourth, banging into the truck.. no" He said firmly.

"Not if you tie it down" She pointed out.

"How the hell would I tie a fish tank down"

"I don't know, you're the one whose out doorsy, you can figure it out"

"..No, we are not leaving here with a fish.. no"

_Parking Lot.._

"Hi George" Loreali cooed to the goldfish who was floating in the plastic bag.

"Get in" Luke opened the passenger door and Lorelai slid onto the seat.

"If it dies.." He warned, getting into the drivers seat.

"I'll hide my sadness" She answered, eyes glued on the fish.

"You're not buying another one when we get home" He warned

"Ya ya" She waved off, knowing she would get at least _one_ more.

"You're just lucky it's a bowl and not a tank"

"I know!" She smiled. "You don't need to tie it down, I can just hold the cute little bowl on the drive home"

"You're feeding it.. And cleaning the bowl"

"Don't pay attention to him George, Luke's grumpy"

_Stars Hollow.. Town's Square..._

"Hey Kirk.." Babette greeted "...Kirk! She called after a frantic Kirk who was carrying a pile of papers.

"Can 't talk!" Kirk yelled back, putting up a flyer on a telephone pole. "Must find dogs!"

_The Cabin..._

"Smile for the camera George" Lorelai held her camera phone infront of the fish. Once the picture was taken, she sent it in a text to Rory.

"You ready?" Luke asked, coming from upstairs.

"Yeah.." Lorelai clicked send, on her email to Rory." Let's hit the open sea!" She cheered, closing her laptop while standing.

"Be a good boy Georege" She told her new fish. "Mommy and daddy will be back later"

_The Lake..._

"I feel so privelaged" Lorelai smiled, taking Luke's hand and stepping into the boat.

"Put this on" He handed her a life jacket.

"Aye aye captain"

"Lorelai..."

"Just needed to get that out of my system, Im done" She grinned."..Okay, life's jacket on, now what?"

"Go sit by the steering wheel" She nodded "But don't touch anything" He warned firmly.

"Yes sir" She saluted him. He sighed in annoynce. "What, that's not boat lingo, they say that in the army"

" Are you in the army?"

"No"

"Sit" He ordered, pointing to the seat.

"Sitting is boring" She whined, walking past him and to the cushioned chair.

"I just gotta start the engine" Luke explained while untieing the boat from the dock.

"Then I can drive?"

"Then you can drive" He nodded, throwing the rope aside and standing in front of the motor.

Once Luke got the boat running, he went back to Lorelai to explain how everything works.

"Oh, this is so exciting" Lorelai cheered, standing up from her seat.

"Okay.." Luke got situated behind her." First, put your hand on this bar.." He gestrued toward a metal handle.." But don't move it" Nodding, Lorelai carefully gripped her hand around the bar. "Now grib your left hand around the wheel"

"Got it" She nodded. "Now what?"

"Notice how it's pulled back.." He looked toward the lever

"Yes I do.."

"You don't push that forward unless you're ready to move the boat.." He warned, stressing every word

"Thanks for the warning, but Im ready to make it go so can I move it?"

"Not yet" He shook his head. "See this" he pointed to her left hand.

"The steering wheel? Yes, It's big and round, hard to miss"

"You always keep one hand on the wheel at all times" He instructed.

"I do own a car you know"

"Only two other people around here have boats so you've pretty much got the lake to youself.."

"Im not gonna crash, now can we go" She whined impatiently. Nodding, Luke wrapped his right hand around her's which was gripped around the metal bar.

"First you give a little.. "He moved their hands forward about an inch.

"Hey, you're cheating" She complained.

"What?" He scoffed, putting his right hand over her's on the wheel and moving them away from the dock.

"You said I could drive. Im not in kindergarden, you don't need to hold my hand through it"

"I do if I want my boat to end up in one piece"

"Lukkkee!"

"Just let me get you away from the dock then you can take over.. happy?"

"..Yes." She pouted.

_10 Minutes Later..._

"Who knew.." Loreali shook her head, a proud smile spread across her face.

"What?" Luke asked, still standing behind her incase anything went wrong.

"All this time I thought I should stay far far away from water, but now..."

"It's not rocket science" Luke rolled his eyes.

"And you thought I'd crash it, ha!"

"There's still time"

"Good thing we came here or I never would've realized that boat driving was my calling!"

"A monkey could be trained to drive a boat"

"Not as good as me" Lorelai smiled.

"Did I mention it isn't rocket science"

.."What was that?" Lorelai asked when she herd a loud grumbling noise. "How come we're stopping?" She asked, looking down at her hand and seeing that the lever was pushed forward.

_**Video Killed The Radio Stars, Video Killed the Radio Star...**_

"Crap" Lorelai cursed, reaching her hand into her pocket.

To Be Continued...


	46. It's Not Like Riding A Bike

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 46: It's Not Like Riding A Bike**

_Stars Hollow.. The Gazebo..._

"Hey Kirk" Rory greeted, looking up from her book. "What is that?" She asked after seeing him put up a flyer. "Kirk!" Rory shouted after he taped the paper, then ran acorss the square.

Putting her book down, Rory stood up and read the mysterious flyer.

.."Oh no" She gasped. "Kirk!"

_The Lake..._

"What was that grumbling?" Lorelai asked when she herd a loud bang.

_**Video Killed The Radio Star, Video Killed The Radio Star..**_

"Oh crap" She cursed, looking between her pocket and the wheel.

"Slow it down" Luke instructed, moving toward the back of the boat.

Following her husband's order's, Lorelai pulled the lever back and brought the boat to a slow stop.

Once the boat was stationary, Lorelai pulled out her cell and answered the call.

"Hello"

_"Mom, good I caught you.."_

"Lorelai!" Luke called, needing some assistance.

"Im sorry babe, I gotta go, we're having some technical difficulties, I'll call you later" Hanging up, Lorelai slide the phone in her back pocket and went to help Luke.

"Damn it!" He cursed

"What's wrong with it?" Lorelai asked, squatting down next to him

"We're outta gas"

"What?!" Lorelai panicked.

"I left the damn tank in the shed" He explained, getting fustrated with himself for forgetting to bring the spare tank.

"So we're stuck here?"

"We've got two options" Luke started, standing up from his crouched position.

"Am I gonna like any of these options?"

_Stars Hollow..._

Sighing, Rory put her cell back in purse, picked her book up, and headed to Kirk's Doggie Day Care.

_The Lake..._

"And what's the second?" Lorelai asked, not so thrilled about the first choice.

"We wait here and hope somebody finds us and that somebody's on a boat with a spare tank"

"And what are the odds of that happening before lunch?"

"We're gonna have to swim"

"But.." Lorelai protested, looking toward the direction of the cabin, which was no where in site. "What if we can't find our way back? It'll be like _Lost_ minus the pretty beach."

"I know where we're going" Luke assured her while unbuttoning his flannel shirt. "We've gone one direction, north, we just have to go south for about 20 minutes.. it's nothing"

"20 minutes" Lorelai gasped. "I can't swim for 20 minutes.. even if I was high on coffee I couldn't swim for 20 minutes"

"You'll have your life jacket, you can stop whenever you need a break"

"And what about you, this is yours" She pulled at the life jacket that was around her. "What are you gonna use?"

"Don't worry about me" He told her, pulling his white tank over his head. .

"What about the boat?" How are we gonna get it back?"

"Im gonna anchor it here, get out the old motor raft my dad kept in the shed, ride it out here with a tank of gas, tie the raft to the boat, then drive it back"

"So how about I wait here and watch the boat, make sure no one steals it"

"You really wanna wait out here for an hour by yourself?"

"..No" Lorelai sighed, averting her gaze to the water, trying to come up with something else to stall them.

"You ready?" Luke asked, wearing nothing but his boxers and blue hat.

"Hold on" Lorelai sighed, unclipping her life jacket and handing it to Luke. Unzipping her shorts, she wiggled a bit so they slid down her thighs and landed on the floor.

"What about our clothes?" Lorelai asked as she pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it on the seat.

"I'll get em when I bring the boat back" Luke answered, unable to take his eyes off his half naked wife. Nodding, Lorelai took her hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair into a pony tail.

"Like what you see?" Loreali smirked when she saw Luke's eyes glued to her.

"What?" He asked, snapping out of his thoughts. Giggling, Lorelai leaned toward Luke and pecked his lips. "Let's go cowboy" She grinned.

"Lorelai.." He sighed. Smiling, Lorelai tightened her pony tail and took in a deep breathe.

"Life jacket" He reminded her, holding it out toward her, but she shook her head. "I thought you couldn't swim?"

"I can.. I won't be getting a gold medal any time soon, but..."

"You're wearing it"

"Luke, I've gone swimming before, the water and I aren't complete strangers" She argued. "I'll be fine" Lorelai said firmly, trying to convince him.

"You stay in front of me the whole time" He warned. Lorelai nodded while kicking her flip flops off.

"You first big guy" Lorelai patted his back, looking down at the water.

Moving to the side of the boat, Luke swung his leg over and lowered himself into the water. "Come on, I'll help you down" Nodding, Lorelai mirrored her husband's actions and slid down into the lake.

_Stars Hollow... Kirk's Doggie Day Care..._

"Kirk?" Rory called, walking through the quiet building. "Kirk, you here?"

"Hey Rory" Joe greeted from behind a desk.

"Hey Joe.. where's the dogs?"

"Oh, they're home.. most of them"

"Where's Kirk?"

"He's looking for the missing dogs" He explained.

"How long have they been missing?"

"Since about three when Kirk took the dogs for a walk and Daisy and Paul Anka were never found"

"Never found?... Was he playing hide and seek with the dogs agian?" Rory sighed. Joe nodded. Picking up a flyer that was sitting in the printer, Rory read it over agian, then headed out to find Kirk.

_The Lake.._

"Lorelai, turn around"

"Why?" she asked as she swam on her back.

"Because you can't see what's in front of you"

"But you can" Lorelai smiled, looking up in the afternoon sky. "How close are we?" She asked.

"About.. two minutes" Luke answered, roughly judging the small distance.

"Two minutes.." Lorelai turned to float in place. "I can touch the ground" She scrunched her eye brows as she bobbed in the water, her feet bouncing off the floor of the lake. "Why can I touch the ground?"

"Look up" Averting her gaze from the water, Lorelai saw that the cabin was in view.

"It's been twenty minutes?" She asked.

"About twenty five" Luke confirmed, looking down at his watch. "It took longer than I thought."

"I used to take swimming lessons" Lorelai started her anecdote, pushing her feet off the ground to swim on her back agian.

"Really?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded, closing her eyes as the sun became too much to stare at.

"When I was younger, my parents enrolled me at the Hartford Fitness Center twice a week,the nanny would take me there and I would learn how to swim, why you ask?" She turned to Luke. "I have no idea what made the Gilmores sign me up for that.. they never let me go swimming, that's why I don't remeber much, just the basic swim backwards forwards, stay afloat thing.. I guess it's not like riding a bike"

"My dad taught me the old fashioned way, he just threw me in the lake, and hoped I'd figure it out"

"Shut up! Lorelai yelled, not believeing him, and of course his guilty smiled gave him away. "Told ya you're a bad lair

"My parents signed me up for swimming lessons too, it was actually at the Hartford Fitness Center"

"Shut up!" She shouted agian, planting her feet in the sand and looking at her husband. "You're serious" Luke nodded.

"How old were you?"

"I was almost two"

"Wow" Lorelai awed at how young he was.

"You?" He asked.

"I was around four"

"I stopped when I was ten" Luke told her, figuring out that for a while, they were both there.

"I might've known you since I was four" Lorelai awed, not believing that she could've known him almost her whole life and never knew it. "I feel like Im in the twilight zone" Luke smiled.

"I figured we'd put the baby..."

"Babies" Lorelai corrected.

".. Through swimming lessons, every kid should know how to swim"

"Yeah" Lorelai smiled. "I haven't been to the Hartford Fitness Center in decades"

"I was there last week"

"So that's where you get those hard abs" Lorelai smiled, reaching through the water to touch his abdomin. "Remind me to thank the Hartford Fitness Center"

_Stars Hollow..._

"Kirk!" Rory started running down the block to catch up with Kirk, who was taping a flyer to the window of the book store. "Stop right there, or I'll shoot!" Dropping the piles of paper, Kirk turned to throw his hands up in the air.

"I don't have a gun Kirk, you can put your hands down" Rory said calmy, aproaching her crazy neighbor.

"Rory" Kirk laughed nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here now tell me what happen"

"What are you talking about?"

"Paul Anka and Daisy, what happen?"

"Nothing happened, they're home, safe and sound"

"Then what's with the flyer?" Rory gestured towared the paper that was taped to the store window. "You have no idea where they might be?" Kirk shook his head.

"They never came back from hide and seek, Joe brought the dogs home early so we could find them.. I just hope they turn up by five, that's when Linda's picking them up"

"If anything happens to Paul Anka my mom will hunt you down and kill you"

"I know" Kirk feared

"Where haven't you looked yet?"

_The Cabin..._

"I wanna come with you" Lorelai looked up at Luke as they walked back through the house, both still wet.

"You wanna work out with me?"

"Work out? No. Watch my hot husband pump some iron? yes" Luke laughed.

"You'll get bored"

"Watching you work out will be very entertaining.. I hope"

"There's Sports club here"

"Are you hinting that you wanna go to the sports club?" Lorelai grinned, pulling out a stool at the counter and sitting down. "Hey George, were you a good boy while mommy and daddy were gone?" She cooed at the little gold fish. "If we go to the sports club, then you have to come with me to the mall... there is a mall here right?" She asked.

"Nope, no malls"

"Your lying hasn't improved in the last ten minutes"

"Watching me work out was your idea" Luke argued, wanting anything but to be dragged around the mall for God only knows how long.

"Please Luke" She pouted, standing up. "I'll buy something new at _Victoria's Secret_ "

"... Im not holding your bags" He said firmly, trying to win _something._

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around Luke and layed her wet head on his chest. Luke kissed the top of her head while holding her close to him.

"Are you cold?" He asked, feeling her shiver a bit in his arms. It was about 84 degress outside, but with the air conditioning, it was colder inside.

"A little" She confessed

"Let's go upstairs" Luke whispered while rubbing circles on her bare back.

"That'll warm me up" She smiled.

_Later.. Bedroom..._

"Now Im too warm" Lorelai panted, taking the thick blanket off so the only thing that was covering her was a thin sheet. Luke smiled, leaning closer to his wife.

"Thanks for earlier, letting me drive your boat.. it was fun for a while" She shrugged.

"Shit!" Luke sat up.

"What?" Lorelai worried, sitting up as well

"I left the damn boat in the lake" he cursed while throwing the sheet off and grabbing his boxers from the floor. "Ow! Damn it!" He yelled in the dark room when he banged his knee on the dresser.

Trying desperatly not to burst out laughing, Lorelai wraped the sheet around her body and got out of bed.

"You need help babe?" Lorelai asked, going to turn the light on.

"Pants" Luke said, looking around the room.

"On the boat" Lorelai grinned.

Opening his dresser draw, Luke grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Shirt" She reminded him as he reached for his shoes. Once his boots were tied, he grabbed his whilte undershirt, threw it over his head, than headed outside.

_**Video Killed The Radio Star, Video Killed The Radio Star...**_

"Hey Rory" Lorelai laughed into the phone.

To Be Continued...


	47. Work It Baby, Work It!

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 47: Work It Baby, Work It.**

**600+ Reviews!!! You guys are awesome!!!!! Keep em coming!!!!!!**

_**Video Killed The Radio Star, Video Killed The Radio Star...**_

_"Hey Rory" Lorelai laughed into the phone._

"Mom.." Rory started caustiously.

"What's wrong?" She instantly panicked, hearing the worried tone in her daughter's voice.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak out"

"That all depends" Lorelai answered, lowering herself onto the bed.

"Okay, well, earlier today, when Paul Anka was with Kirk at the day care center, Krirk decided to play hide and seek with the dogs agian.."

"Im not liking where this is going"

".. I saw him putting up flyers in the square and apparently he.. lost Paul Anka and Daisy"

"He lost Paul Anka!" Lorelai yelled, standing up from the edge of the bed.

"Yes but you don't have to worry because we found them"

"You found them?" She asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Yes" Rory confirmed.

".. So Paul Anka's with Babette?" Lorelai concluded.

"No, he's with me. I thought I'd give Babette a break and let Paul Anka stay with me for the night, get re-aquainted with his old house"

"And Daisy, she's okay too?"

"Yeah, they're both fine.. but.. we might have a problem"

"What?"

"Well when Kirk and I found them... they were.. you know"

"Really?" Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah"

"And why is that a problem?"

"Do I really have to explain how a baby's made to you, I would think you're pretty familar with that process"

"Im not sure wether I should be offended by that.."

"You know what I mean, you have a daughter and a kid on the way"

"Daisy isn't going to pregnant"

"And you know this how.."

"Im betting she's fixed if she's going to a doggie day care center where she's hanging around with a bunch of dogs for hours at a time"

"You are aware that Kirk's running the day care center...?"

"Yes, but Im sure Linda's repsonsible"

"Yeah" Rory nodded. ".. Are you outside?" She asked when she herd the faint sound of an engine starting.

"No, but I probably should be" Lorelai responded, looking out her open window and seeing her husband starting up the motor raft.

"Hey, why'd you hang up on me earlier?"

"I said goodbye, It's not hanging on someone if you say goodbye first"

"Okay, so why'd you end the conversation abruptly.. better?"

"I didn't end it abruptly, I.."

"Mom.."

Grinning, Lorelai started to explain the situation. "So Luke took me out on his boat and was giving me driving lessons.."

"He was serious about that?"

"I didn't crash it!" Lorelai defended.

"Uh huh"

"Really, I didn't.. but we did have some problems"

"I warned him not to let you drive"

"Hey I didn't cause the problem, it was Luke's fault"

"Luke?"

Lorelai nodded. "He forgot to bring the spare tank with him and about ten minutes into the lessons, the thing broke down in the middle of lake"

"You broke his father's boat!"

"I didn't break his father's boat! We just ran outta gas and had to swim like 20 minutes to get back to the cabin"

"So you're staying far far away from the boats now?"

"The swim wasn't bad actually, it went by pretty quick" Lorelai confessed. "And it was nice, peaceful.. taking a swim with a clear sky over my head and the sun in my eyes.. who knows, I might do it agian" Lorelai shrugged.

"Is the boat still alive?"

"Alive n kickin" Lorelai nodded. "There's just one teeny tiny problem"

"I knew you broke something"

"I hung up on you once and I'll do it agian"

"Ha! So you admit you hung up on me" Rory grinned.

"Bye" Lorelai went to hang up

"No, wait, I wanna know what happen"

"Okay, so in order for us to swim back, we had to leave the boat in the lake.."

"Obviously" Rory nodded.

"The plan was to swim back to the cabin, get the motor raft from the shed, drive that out with the spare tank, then bring the boat back, but we got a little.. distracted.. well Luke did, I did most of the distracting" Lorelai explained, keeping it PG for her daughter.

"Im assuming this is heading toward a dirty place and I'd like to sheild myself from that one so I'll see ya later"

"Bye" Lorelai grinned.

_Outside..._

"Hey!" Lorelai called over the sound of the motor. "Luke!" She yelled a bit louder when he didn't respond.

Turning toward the direction of the noise, Luke saw his wife standing at the start of the dock. "Hey!.. You forget something?!"

"What?!" She asked, unable to hear what he said. Instead of trying to yell agian, Luke just waved for her to comeover

"How's it coming?" Lorelai asked once she was standing on the edge of the dock, Luke was standing in the raft, getting the motor started.

"Good, I was just about to get the boat, which is good cause you'll need the shorts"

"What?" Luke looked down at her legs and Lorelai followed his gaze, seeing nothing but skin.

"Oops" She laughed.

"Yeah well at least you remembered a shirt.. my shirt, but..." He grinned, looking at his white and blue flannel which she hadn't considered his anymore.

"Hey, we're married now buddy, what's yours is mine" With a wide smile on his face, Luke untied the raft from the dock, getting ready to head toward the boat.

_Next Morning..._

"Should I wear sweats?!" Lorelai called from the bathroom.

"Sweats?" Luke asked from the bed while tieing his sneakers. "It's the dead of summer and you're gonna put sweats on?"

"We're going to gym, and not sweats sweats, short sweats" She explained, opening the bathroom door. "And I'd bring these to change into" she held up a pair of jean capris as she showed off the blue shorts she had on with a grey tank.

"Yeah it's fine but I thought you were just coming to watch" He grinned.

"Yeah, but I should at least dress the part" Lorelai responded walking to her dresser to find a nicer top to go with her jeans. "Make people think Im working out, but really, Im just going to watch my husband make that six pack " She grinned as she pulled out a light orange spaghetti strap tank top_(Think 6th season premeire when she was walking through town and the realtor stopped her at the twickam house)_ "What do you think?" She asked, holding up the orange top with the jeans. Luke glanced up from his sneakers and gave an approving nod.

_Later.. Sports Club.._

"Not that you're planning too, but if you pick anything up, make sure it's not over two pounds"

"Why?" He looked down at her stomach as they walked through the entrance. Lorelai nodded.

"I was just gonna sit back and enjoy the show but If I get the sudden urge to start lifting weights, I'll make sure not to go over the limit" She smiled.

"You want a water?" Luke asked, stopping at the juice bar before they started with the machines.. well before _he _started with the machines.

"Please" She nodded. Taking two water bottles out, Luke kept one for himself, than handed the other to Lorelai.

_**Video Killed The Radio Star, Video Killed The Radio Star..**_

"Oh, that's me" Lorelai smiled, unclipping the phone from her waist band.

"Hey babe"

_"Hey mom, quick question"_

"Shoot" Lorelai urged.

_"Did you still want Paul Anka to go to the daycare center?"_

".. I don't know.. you don't think Kirk u'll lose him agian.. even he has _some_ common sense"

_"Yeah"_ Rory agreed.

"I mean what are the odds of that happening twice" She pointed out, trying to convince herself.

_"Not high.. although it is Kirk"_

"Yeah" Lorelai frowned. "But Paul Anka really likes Daisy, I don't wanna keep him from her.. but then agian who knows if she'll show"

_"I could find out ahead of time, get Linda's number from Babette"_

"Are you sure you have time to even take him, you're not busy or anything?"

_"No mom, it's fine, I dont have the paper today"_

"What about Jess, you guys don't have plans?"

_"Not until tonight, we're gonna catch a movie, I was gonna leave Paul Anka with Babette, is that okay?"_

"Yeah, that's fine, she said she'd take him until Luke and I got back anyway, so you can take him back to her whenever you want"

_"Okay" _Rory nodded. _"So where did we land with day care?"_

".. Just take him, you don't need to call Linda.. Im sure he'll be fine" She said, a little unsure of her answer.

_"Yeah, he'll be okay, and I'll tell Kirk not to play hide and seek with the dogs anymore"_

"He means well, he's just.."

_"Yeah" _Rory laughed. _"I'll call ya later mom"_

"Okay, bye honey"

_Stars Hollow..._

Rory was a bit late dropping Paul Anka off at Kirk's Doggie Care Center. She stopped by at her step father's diner first and lost track of time when she was talking to Lane. Normally Luke wouldn't like it that she brought the dog in the diner with her, but Paul Anka was quiet and just layed at her feet.. plus Luke wasn't there to object and Casar promised to keep it on the DL.

"Hey Joe" She greeted when she saw one of the pizza delivery guys, who also helped Taylor, along with co- running the doggie day care center with Kirk.

"Hey Rory" Joe smiled.

"Are we early, cause I could've sworn I was running late" Rory asked, not hearing the usal barking from the pack of dogs that were normally there.

"No, we opened ten minutes ago"

"Where is everyone?" She asked, looking through the glass window and seeing an emtpy play pen.

"They're not coming" Joe frowned.

"No one else is bringing their dogs?" Rory asked, surprised that she was the only one there.

He shook his head. "They herd about Paul Anka and Daisy" Rory nodded.

"Is kirk here?"

"Yeah" Joe pointed through the window. Rory followed his direction and saw Kirk in the far left corner of the room, slumped down in a chair with a frown on his face.

"I guess we should go.. since no one else is here" Rory explained.

"Bye Rory"

"Bye" She answered, looking toward Kirk and she left with her mom's dog.

_Half Hour Later...The Sports Club.._

"How's this thing work?" Lorelai asked, pointing to a bench with a metal bar that lay across above it. Manuvering around her, Luke layed down on the bench and began lifting the bar up and down.

"Wow" She awed, watching her husband pump some iron.

"And that's with the weights off" He grinned, putting the bar back and sitting up on the edge of the bench.

"Yay? Let's see ya with the weights on" She challenged. "Put a hundred on that bad boy" She looked toward the stand of weights. "How low can you go..or in this case high"

"I'd need a spotter for that"

"I'll be your spotter" She smiled. "What's a spotter?"

"Spotters can't be pregnant" He explained, standing up and walking toward another machine

"Discriminating agianst pregnant women, I should divorce you for that.. oh hey a tredmill, now that I can do" she smiled, stepping up on the machine.

"Five minutes" He told her, knowing she probably wouldn't even go for that long, but he wanted to make sure she wasn't overdoing it. Any precautions she could take for the pregnancy, he was going to make sure she did.

_Exactly Two Minutes and Forty Seconds Later..._

"What a work out" She stressed, walking toward Luke who was doing some shoulder presses.

"Hey" He locked the machine back in place and stood up. "You lasted longer than I thought you would"

"Hey! Im pregnant, I have to take it slow" She defended.

_Stars Hollow... The DragonFly..._

"Hey Michel" Rory smiled, walking through her mom's Inn.

"Rory" He anwered, looking up from his paper work. "Why did you bring that here?" He looked toward Paul Anka, a disgusted look on his face.

"_That_ has a name" She said, leading Paul Anka through the lobby and behind the desk. "Hey Kristen" She smiled at her mom's co-worker.

"Hey Rory.. Hey Paul Anka" She smiled, crouching down to pet her boss's dog that she would, on occasion, bring by the Inn.

"This is an Inn, not some cheap motel, pets should not be aloud on the premises" Michel complained.

"I couldn't take him to daycare and mom wanted me to check in here anyway so I brought him along instead of making two trips" Rory defended. "Besides, I can remeber a couple of years ago when a certain manager brought his dogs to the grand opening and one of those dogs ate Taylor's shoes"

"That was a long time ago!"

"It was two years ago Michel"

"Your dog ate Taylor's shoe" Kristen asked, having seen Taylor at a town meeting that she went to with Lorelai and Sookie.. he didnt seem like the most understanding person.

"Im taking my ten" Michel huffed, walking toward the kitchen. The girls laughed as they watched him go.

_15 Minutes Later.. Sports Club... _

"Hey Lorelai!" Luke called, walking up to the juice bar where his wife was sitting down.

"Hey" She smiled, sliding off the stool. "You're ready to go?" She asked, seeing him drying his hair off with a towel. They split up when he went to take a quick shower and Lorelai changed into her jeans and tank top, then waited for a few minutes at the juice bar until he was ready.

"Yeah" Luke nodded.

"Yes! Now we can hit the mall!" She cheered

_Stars Hollow.. Dragon Fly.._

_Ring! Ring!_

"I got it" Rory volunteered, seeing that Kristen was busy at the computer.

"Dragonfly Inn" She answered.

"Rory?" Chris asked, confused to hear his daughter answer at the Inn.

"Dad?" Rory asked, with just as much confusion as him.

_To Be Continued.._


	48. Worries, Weensy's and Whining

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 48: Worries and Wensy's and Whining.**

_Stars Hollow.. Dragon Fly.._

_**Ring! Ring!**_

"I got it" Rory volunteered, seeing that Kristen was busy at the computer.

"Dragonfly Inn" She answered.

"Rory?" Chris asked, confused to hear his daughter answer at the Inn.

"Dad?" Rory asked, with just as much confusion as him. As far as she knew, he's been gone all summer in Paris With GiGi. "I didn't expect to hear from you until next month, are you home already?"

"No, no, Im still in Paris, I was actually hoping to get your mom, I wanted to ask her something"

"Really? You called from halfway across the world just to ask mom something?" Rory grinned.

"I just needed her opinion concerning a gift for a certain daughter of mine"

"Does that daughter attend Yale?"

"Yeah, I think she does"

"You don't have to get me anything dad"

"Are you crazy? Im in Paris, I gotta bring something back for my girls.. so where is your mom?"

"Mom's on her honeymoon"

"Honeymoon?.."

"That's right, you don't know about the wedding, you left the morning it happened" (AN- I know in GG, he left later than that, but I choose to do it like this cause it fit better in the story)

"Really? Your mom got hitched?" Chris asked, trying to process what he just herd. Last he spoke to Lorelai, she wasn't looking too good, he just assumed they were having problems. He didn't think the wedding would go through.

"Yeah, it was actually a spur of the moment thing.. well not technically, it was planned, they were engaged in all, but having it that day, that was spur of the moment" Rory explained.

"Three months, wow"

"Yeah" Rory agreed. "Mom's actually expecting too"

"She's pregnant?"

"Yeah" Rory smiled. "And she's so happy. She was waiting for Luke to get it togther.. he may of needed a little push, but he did and they're so happy. Mom can't wait to have the baby, Luke either, he's already making lists"

".. That's great" Chris forced.

"Yeah" Rory nodded. "So you want me to let her know you called?"

"Yeah, let her know"

"Okay, bye dad"

"Bye kid"

_The Mall..._

"No offense babe, but this kicks your coffee's but" Lorelai smiled, sipping some of her Decaff Starbucks as they walked through the mall.

"None taken" Luke answered, wanting to get this over with already. It didn't matter what mall they were at, he was never fond of any of them.

"Oh, look Baby Gap!" Lorelai exclaimed, pointing to a window on her right. "Come on!" She took Luke's hand, leading him toward the clothing store.

"I thought you needed clothes, pregnant or not, nothing in there's gonna fit you" He protested as he was being dragged across the mall.

"I just wanna look around" She told him as they walked through the store. "Look how tiny these are!" Loreali cooed, holding up a pair of blue and white baby sneakers.

"Wow" Luke awed, seeing that the shoes were smaller than her hands. "Can they even walk at that age?"

"No" Lorelai smiled, looking down at the shoes. "But aren't they adorable?" Luke nodded as she put them back on the display.

"Hey, look what I found" She grinned, taking a Red Sox jumper from the clothing rack and holding it up for him to see. "Now if I could only find one in your size" She smirked.

"Very funny" He retorted, taking the outfit from her as she ventrued further into the store.

He had to admit.. it was cute. And what really got him was how small it was.

He wasn't stupid.. he may of slept through most of health class, but he knew babies were small, around seven pounds when they born, and looking at the jumper, holding it in his hands, it just amazed him how small infants really were. The last time he held something that small was over 20 years ago. He always thought he had a pretty decent memory, but he couldn't remember back twenty years, not to something so specific.

Until a couple of years ago, he didn't have much contact with Liz- Jess by extension. He saw the baby when he was born, the few days that then proceeded that, then she split, taking Jess with her.

He definatly wanted the baby his wife was carrying. He was more than happy when he found out she was pregnant, but to say he didn't have any insecurities toward the situation.. that would be a lie.

"Aww look" Lorelai held up a little pink shirt. "Daddy's little girl " She smiled, reading the sentence that went across it. "We have to get this"

"Lorelai.." He sighed. "We don't know if it's a girl yet, you could have a boy" He tried to reason.

"Not according to my dream"

"Lorelai.."

"This and the Red Sox jumper " She gestured toward the outfit he was still holding. "Something for the boy and something for the girl"

"And what if you only have a girl?"

"On the off chance that my dream was wrong, then we can always return it, or really, I don't see why she couldn't wear that" She looked toward the piece of clothing. "It's not like it says boys only on the tag" Lorelai shrugged. "..Please.." She pulled her bottom lip out. " Tell me this isn't cute" She pouted, holding the shirt up further.

".. Fine, but That's it though, we're not buying anymore til the baby's born"

"Okay" She smiled, knowing she'd be able to get at least a few more outfits out of him in the next six months. (Just wanna get the math strait, they got married in may, we're in the beginging of august now. So their in their thrid month of marriage, and she was one month pregnant in may so she's entering her fourth month, second trimester of pregnancy.. sorry, just wanted to make sure I got that starit, okay, on with the show)

"Come on, let's pay" Luke urged, pulling out his wallet and heading toward the register.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai gasped, stopping at a rack next to the counter. "Oh my God!" She repeated, picking up a small blue hat and holding it up. "Oh. My. God."

"It's a hat" He rolled his eyes, putting the two items they were buying, on the counter.

"A blue hat" Lorelai reached her free hand and took Luke's hat from his head. "Look, you found your daddy" She cooed at the smaller hat as she held them next to eachother.

Grinning at his wife, Luke took the hat back and put it on his head.

"We're buying this and I don't care what you say" Lorelai told him, putting the hat next to their other things.

"So arguing with you would be a waste of time?"

"Yup" She nodded.

"Are you done here?" He asked as he handed the woman behind the register his credit card.

"I think I wanna look around more"

"You finish up here, Im gonna head back downstairs, look around for a hardware store"

"_Sears_, downstairs, make a left, I'll meet you there"

"Okay" He responded, slipping his wallet in his pocket. "And don't buy anything" He told her firmly.

"So I guess you where the pants?"

"What?" He shook his head.

"I won't buy anything" She smiled. "Here anyway"

"Okay" He said, kissing her cheek, then leaving to head downstairs.

Lorelai knew it would be better if she just took the things she purchesed and left the store, but of course, as she glanced around, curiousity got the better of her and she couldn't help herself.

"Can I help you find something?" A sales clerk asked, seeing Lorelai browse through a clothing rack.

"Im just looking around" Lorelai smiled. "Im not really suppose to buy anything else" She looked back at the clothes in front of her. "I promised my husband I'd keep it down to two, one for a boy, one for a girl"

"You're having twins?"

"Yes.. well I think so" Lorelai explained. "I had this dream, and I know that's not exactly solid evidence, but it was the second time I dreamed of being pregnant with his twins, I thought it has to mean something, right?" The sales clerk nodded. "Luke doesn't think we're having twins, he thinks it's just a dream, and I don't know, maybe he's right, maybe it is just a dream , but he's made it seem like he wants two kids anyway, so I thought, why not start buying now.." Lorelai shrugged. " Aw man, this is the pet store all over again.. well that's not true, I got the fish, he's cute too, I named him Georege, which comes from watching too much ER," She laughed. "But I should be happy with I what I got right? I mean, really, we don't know the sex, or if Im even having twins, so I guess it makes sense to wait, why risk wasting the money, right? right." Lorelai nodded to herself. "I guess I should go before my husband thinks I bought more.. nice talking to you" Lorelai smiled, leaving the store. The sales clerk just nodded, not entirely sure what the fast talking women was talking about

_First Level..._

"Hello" Rory answered her cell as she was bringing Paul Anka back to the crap shack.

"Hey honey, I just wanted to check in, Is Paul Anka done with day care yet?" Lorelai asked, not exactly certain of the time.

"Oh, I was gonna call you about that, he didn't go"

"Why?""

Well I went to bring him, but when we got there, the place was empty"

"What? Where was Kirk?"

"Oh, Kirk was there, but no one else bought their dogs, they all herd about Paul Anka and Daisy"

"Oh man.."

"Yeah, Kirk didn't look so good either, he was just sitting alone, in a corner, sulking, I didn't think I should leave Paul Anka there, so Im taking him home with me"

"Oh honey, Im sorry, he's not ruining your day is he, cause really, you can bring him back to Babette, she'd be more than happy to take him from you"

"No, mom, he's not ruining my day, I was at the Diner most of the day and Im just on my way back"

"You're lucky Luke wasn't there" Lorelai grinned.

"Hey, you guys are married now, that doesn't get me anymore leeway?"

"He doesn't let me, his beautiful, young, attractive, hot, sweet, loving, wife, bring Paul Anka within ten feet of the diner, what makes you think he'll let you"

"Im not as self centered as you are" Rory shrugged.

"Hey! I am not self centered!"

"So listing all your physical attributes would be...?"

"I said I was sweet and loving too" Lorelai defended.

"So what are two crazy kids up to today?" Rory asked, switching topics.

"We went to the gym""Shut up!"

"Hey, If I recall, we went to the gym in Martha's Vineyard, did we not?"

"Yes, but we got massages the whole time, we didn't lift a finger"

"Well walking up those stairs was quite a work out"

"So you watched Luke work out" Rory said knowingly

"Yeah" Lorelai grinned. "But you'll be very proud of me, I went on the tredmill, and I didn't just stand there the whole time either, I actually walked"

"Really? For how long?"

"Like two minutes, Luke didn't want me to push it"

"Uh huh"

"He didn't, he said I couldnt lift anything more than five pounds"

"The tredmill doesn't invovle lifting anything"

"Yeah well we all know Im no athelete so Im very proud of my two minutes"

"Well at least someone's proud"

"Oh hey, did you check in at the Inn, I don't think Kristen was scheduled to be in today and leaving Michel alone for any given amount of time is never a good idea"

"Yeah, Kristen was there, everything was fine, her and Sookie say hi.. oh and you got a call"

"Really? From who?"

"Dad"

"Chris called?"

"Yeah, he said he needed to ask your opinion on a gift for me"

"So he's still in Paris?"

"Yeah, he's still there, Im not sure when he's coming back, he didn't say, but he wants you to call him back"

"What's the time difference, like six hours?"

"Yeah" Rory nodded.

"Okay, I'll call him when we get back to the cabin, I don't wanna wait too late, risk waking GiGi up"

"Okay, tell him I said hi"

"Will do, bye honey"

"Bye mom"

_Sears Clothing Department..._

Lorelai was a bit behind in getting to Sears, she was distracted by something she just couldn't help but buy. And it didn't have anything to do with babies so she was hoping Luke would find it amusing when she showed it to him.

"Hey" Luke said, coming up behind her

"Hey" Lorelai smiled, looking through some shirts. She didn't actually have a chance to buy anything yet, but she saw that wasn't the case for Luke. "What is that?" She asked, gesturing toward the black rectangular box that had the words, Craftsmen, printed across it.

"Tools, it's been years since I bought a new set and these were on sale" He shrugged. "The boat needs some work before we take it out agian, just a few minor things" He waved off.

"Okay" She nodded.

"So what are you buying? Is my credit card gonna survive?"

"I can't find anything" She whined.

"Nothing?" He asked, completely shocked.

"No" She pouted, taking her eyes from the clothes she was browsing through and looked up to scan the store."Nothing's giving me that vibe..nothing screams, Lorelai.." She's only been looking for about ten minutes, but truth was, nothing was catching her eye. Anything she saw, that she liked, she figured, in a couple months, or less, she'd be too fat to fit into them. Soon she'd need maternity clothes and buying anything now would just be a tease. She'd get to wear it for a few weeks, then have to stuff in it her closet and hope she lost enough weight after she gave birth to fit into it agian.

"You can look around, more Im not rushing you" He told her.

"..No.." She frowned. "Let's just go, Im getting hungry anyway, can we pick something up on the way home"

"Yeah" Luke smiled. "You want me to take that?" He asked, pointing to the Baby Gap, bag that she was carrying.

"No" She said quickly, which caused Luke to raise his eyebrow. She didn't want him to see the surprise she planned on showing him later. "There's barely anything in here, I can carry it" She smiled.

"Okay" Lorelai nodded, following him through the exit.

"This is weird, usually Im the one with twenty bags and you're the one who buys nothing.. have we entered some alternate universe, am I gonna get to see pigs fly?"

_Stars Hollow.. Crap Shack..._

"Come in!" Rory shouted from the couch when she herd a knock at the door.

"Hey" Jess greeted, walking through the foyer and into the living room.

"Hey.." She answered, cocking her head to side in confusion. Their date wasn't until six and it was only two. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to dinner later"

"We are, but I thought I'd take you to lunch too". She glanced between her lap top and Jess. It wasn't that she didn't wanna go, she did, but she just had a ton of work to do for the paper. "Bring the lap top" He grinned.

"Okay." She smiled, getting her things together... "Oh, Paul Anka.."

"What about him?"

"Mom doesn't like to leave him alone for long periods of time"

"We won't be long, two hours tops"

"..Okay.."

"And he's out cold, we'll probably be back before he wakes up"

"..Yeah" Rory nodded.

_The Cabin..._

Picking up her cell, Lorelai sat down on the edge of the bed, and dialed the familar number.

".. Hey Chris.."

They had just gotten through Lunch. Luke just took the trash out, then was headed up to the guest bedroom to watch the movie with his wife that they picked up on the way home. _".. Hey Chris.."_ Luke herd as he approached his bedroom. That stopped him dead in his tracks.

To Be Continued...


	49. That Damn Christopher Hayden

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 49: That Damn Christopher Hayden**

The Cabin...

Picking up her cell, Lorelai sat down on the edge of the bed, and dialed the familar number.

".. Hey Chris.."

They had just gotten through Lunch. Luke just took the trash out, then was headed up to the guest bedroom to watch the movie with his wife that they picked up on the way home. _".. Hey Chris.." _Luke herd as he approached his bedroom. That stopped him dead in his tracks.

_".. Yeah, im a married women now.."_ Luke peaked through the doorway and saw her grin as she absent-mindedly starting playing with her wedding band. "_.. No, you herd right, there's a bun my oven.. " _She laughed. ".._January 10th.. no, no, we want it to be a surprise... no they weren't thrilled, you know the Gilmore's... he treats me more than right, he's amazing.." _Luke smiled. _"... Thanks Chris, and Im sorry I didn't tell you sooner, you left when it happened and there's just been so much going on, plus the long distance, Luke's gonna kill me, Im probably running up the bill.." _She laughed_. ".. Yes Im happy, Im over the moon.. okay, I'll see ya later.. wait, didn't you need to ask me something, about Rory's gift I think?"... yeah, she'd love that... Chris, you don't have to get me anything... okay, if you insist.." She smiled. ".. Bye Christopher." _

"Hey" Luke said, walking through the door. _"There's nothing going on, he just needed her opinion on something for Rory.. just ask her about it, if she doesn't tell you, then you have a problem"_ He nodded at the thought.

"Hey" Lorelai smiled, closing her cell and looking up to meet his eyes. "Got the movie?" He nodded, holding it up.

"Someone call?" He asked, gesturing toward the phone in her hand as he made his way toward the television.

"No, I was the one doing the calling.. Chris actually" She told him caustiously. There wasn't anything going on between her and Christopher, but he was never too comfortable with him, which she found to be understandable, with their past and all, but he needed to realize that all they had was a past- nothing more.

"Really?" Luke asked, his back facing her as he put the tape in.

"He called by the Inn" She started to explain. "Rory said he wanted me to call him back, he just needed my opinion on something.. for Rory" She clarified. Luke nodded, grabbing the VCR remote, then joining her on the bed.

"...I haven't spoken to him since May" She felt the need to defend herself. Luke didn't press the issue, he just started the movie, sat down next to her and kept his eyes on the screen. He didn't seem angry, or upset about it, but the silence wasn't comforting her either. "I don't plan on running the phone bill up anymore, it was just a one time thing, I can call when he gets back, cost's less" She laughed, thinking humor might lighten the situation._"Well that last part probably didn't help"_

"Okay" He nodded, eyes still glued to the T.V.

"..Okay" She said in just above a whisper, then turned her attention toward the movie.

Sighing to himself, Luke wasn't sure why he was acting the way he was. Christopher had been in their lives before they got married, it may not of been a regular occurance, but he was. Lorelai saw him at a function at Yale for Rory. They met up before Thanksgiving. She looked after his daughter, GiGi, while Christopher had to work or something, he wasn't sure. They met for lunch at the Inn more than a year ago.

Contact between him and Lorelai was unavoidable, she's said that. He wasn't okay with it though. After everything that happened...

The guy was gone for years. He wasn't there to watch his daughter grow up- turn into the amazing person she was now. How someone could do that, how a person could willingly be away from their child.. Luke couldn't wrap his mind around that.

And then, when he was around, he would always leave a mess behind him.

Luke's seen the damage he'd leave behind. He saw,on one more than one occasion, Christopher leave Lorelai and Rory heartbroken. Luke wanted to rip his head off when Lorelai sat there, crying in his diner because he had chosen another women over her. Watching Lorelai try to explain Christopher's actions, saying fate was agianst them.. he absolutely hated Chris for making her feel that way.

Of course, in way, he was glad it had happen. He might not be where he was with Lorelai if it didn't..but still, that didn't take away the urge to punch the guy in the stomach.

Now he was around. At first he thought it was good, the guy was trying to do something right, paying for Rory to go to Yale.. but that seemed to be all he did.. pay for things. Like buying her affection would work. If he knew anything about Rory, he'd know that getting her a sidekick wouldn't sway her opinion's on him.

Luke was jealous, he wouldn't admit it, but he was.

He trusted Lorelai, he fully trusted her.. it was Christopher that he didn't.

_Later On... _

They watched the movie in silence. Both thinking that the situation was a bit ridiculous.

Lorelai knew Luke and Chris weren't exactly best buddies, but all she did was call the man back, it's not like she jumped into bed with him. She didn't think she deserved the silent treatment.

When the credits rolled down the screen, they both made a move to get up.

"I got it" Lorelai told him, quickly swinging her leg over before he had a chance to respond.

She didn't wanna start something. She didn't want them to get into a fight over Christopher, especially since it was completely unnecessary, but something was bothering him and she was sure it wasn't that she insisted on watching chick flick.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"What?" He asked, pulling away from his thoughts.

"Do you trust me?" She repeated.

"You know I trust you"

"Then why the cold shoulder?" She sighed, sitting down next to him. "I just called him back Luke" She told him softly.

"I know" He nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I know he's not your favorite person.." Luke sighed. "..But we've had this talk before.. Christopher is always gonne be in my life" Luke nodded, take interest in the shaggy carget at his feet. "He's not gonna be in Paris forever"

"I know"

"So what's wrong?" She asked, almost begging.

"I don't trust him okay"

"Luke.."

"He's hurt you before Lorelai"

"That was a long time ago"

"It wasn't a long time ago.. it wasn't even five years ago.."

"He and I are done Luke, we've been done" She said firmly

"But does he know that?" Luke asked, taking his eyes from the carpat and locking them with hers.

Did he know that? She wasn't sure.

"It doesn't matter" She shook her head.

"It does matter!" He stood up, bringing his hands to adjust his baseball cap in fustration.

"No Luke, it doesn't" She insisted, standing up as well. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. "It doesn't matter what he thinks because im with you now, we're _married_ Luke"

"So that's the only thing that's stopping you?"

"What?" She asked, shacking her head. "Do you hear yourself?!"

"So your telling me you dont have _any _feelings for him!?"

"We've been together two years Luke! You really think If I had feeling's for him I would've showed up at your diner, _begging _you to get married?!" She retored. "If anyone should be doubting this relationship it should me, not you!" She yelled, then walked past him to keep herself from raising her blood presure anymore than she probably has.

_Stars Hollow..._

"Where are we going?" Rory whined from the passsenger seat

"Nowhere"

"So we've been driving around for God knows how long for no reason?"

"Yup" He smirked.

"Jesssss" She whined.

"You'll see soon"

"I can't _see _anything" She told him, inching her hands up to the blindfold that Jess tied around her face.

"Hand's down" He warned, when, from his periphial vision, he saw her trying to lift her blind fold. She sighed, leaning her head agianst the seat.

"What is it with you and blindfold's anyway?"

"They help with the element of surprise"

"And how come we're turning like every five seconds.. are we going in circles?"

"If we're going in circles, we wouldn't get anywhere" He told her, trying to prove her wrong.

"No, but... see! You turned agian!"

"How do you know I turned, you can't see anything?" He asked, a smile playing in his lips.

"No, but everytime you turn, I involuntarily lean one way or the other"

"So maybe I am turning every five minutes" Jess shruged.

"But you just said... I give up" She sighed.

"Good"

"There better be food.. wherever we're going"

"Im not stupid" Rory smiled.

_Back At The Cabin..._

It took Luke a minute to regain himself. He replayed what had just happened in his head and he realized that he was a complete ass.

He didn't doubt Lorelai. He didn't doubt their marriage. He didn't doubt the feeling's she's claimed she's had for him.

He didn't doubt _her, _but Christopher.. that was a different story.

_Downstairs.._

"Lorelai!.." He called, as he made his way to the first floor. "Lorelai!" He called agian. Walking quickly past the living room, he shot a glance toward the couch and didn't see her. "Lorelai.." He asked agian, a bit lower than before as he walked toward the kitchen, which was empty.

He didn't think she'd be outside, but he opened the screen door and stepped out into the back.

"Lorelai!" He shouted through the vacant yard. He stood there for a few seconds, waiting for a response. which he didn't get.

Quickly turning back to the house, he ran back through the kitchen, down the hallway, and to the front door.

"Damn it!" He cursed when he saw that his green truck wasn't there.

_To Be Continued..._


	50. Communication Is The Key

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 50: Communication Is The Key**

_Downstairs.._

_"Lorelai!.." He called, as he made his way to the first floor. "_

_Lorelai!" He called agian. Walking quickly past the living room, he shot a glance toward the couch and didn't see her. _

_"Lorelai.." He asked agian, a bit lower than before as he walked toward the kitchen, which was empty._

_He didn't think she'd be outside, but he opened the screen door and stepped out into the back._

_"Lorelai!" He shouted through the vacant yard. He stood there for a few seconds, waiting for a response. which he didn't get._

_Quickly turning back to the house, he ran back through the kitchen, down the hallway, and to the front door._

_"Damn it!" He cursed when he saw that his green truck wasn't there._

The tears were falling faster then she could keep count.

Lorelai knew she shouldn't be driving, not when she was emotional, not when she was crying, but she couldn't be around Luke right now, she needed to be alone.

She always knew Luke wasn't too fond of Christopher, but what he said..

"_So you don't have_ any _feelings for him?"_

She didn't have _any_ feelings for him. She hasn't felt something for him in years. She thought Luke knew that.

Lorelai loved Luke with everything she had.. she thought he knew that.

Even during Sookie's wedding, when Christopher had his arms wrapped around her, the only thing she really felt for him was lust.

She was never in love with Chris. She will always love him in the sense of a thank you, for giving her Rory, but she's never been _in_ love with him.

When they were teenagers, he was her first real boyfriend. They never said, I love you. Usually, having sex, taking that big step, is a sign of love, but the only reason her and Christopher had sex was for the thrill of sneaking around, the satisfaction of getting away with it.

Lorelai's known him since she was six. They were great friends over the years, and she's come to learn that they were better that way.

Stopping at what looked like a red light- things were a little blurry- she brought her hands to her eyes, wiping the tears away.

Lorelai didn't think twice when she left the house, she just..left. She grabbed Luke's keys from the table and made it out before he could confront her. She knew if she didn't leave, they'd just continue yelling at each other,neither of them needed that right now, especially with her high blood pressure, they both needed to take a time out, relax, think about what happen.

Although, as she kept driving further, she realized more and more what a bad idea it was to be behind the wheel.

Rory read something, somewhere, that people who are upset, or angry, then they get behind the wheel, they're more likely to get into an accident.

She knew coffee wasn't good for her, Luke's told her that several times, but she still drank it. She needed it.

She needed to be away from Luke right now. That might not justify her actions to someone else, but it did for her.

_The Cabin.._

Grabbing the phone, Luke dialed Lorelai's cell number. Fight or not, he still cared about her safety.

He hurt her. He didn't know what condition she was in, but he knew he hurt her, he didn't like the idea of her driving when she could be in an emotional state.

"Come on. .pick up.." He called impatiently into the phone.

As he was pacing back and forth by the stair case, he herd the faint sound of music coming from upstairs.

Following the noise, which led him to the guest bedroom, he found Lorelai's phone sitting on the bed.

_Stars Hollow..._

"I hear Kirk.." Rory scrunched her eyes brows, confused to hear her neighbor. They've been driving for a while now, there's no way they could stll be in Stars Hollow.

"No you don't" Jess tried to convince her.

"Yes I do" She argued, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"_Lulu! Come back!" _

"He's yelling for Lulu, I know that's Kirk, are we still in Stars Hollow?"

"No"

"So it's all in my head, hearing Kirk, that's just my imagination.."

"Yup"

"Jessss" She whined. "We _are _still in Stars Hollow, that's why you keep turning.. you're trying to trick me"She accused.

"Technically.." He stared as he drove the car to a stop. ".. We are, and we're also here"

"We're here?" She asked. "Where is here?"

"Keep the blind fold on" He told her, before getting out of the car and going around to her side.

"Okay.." Jess opened her door. "Take it off" Quickly reaching her hands up to the untie the blind fold, she removed it from covering her eyes, then brought her gaze up to look at her surroundings.

"You brought me to the lake.. but I thought we were going for lunch.. although this explains the turning"

"We are" "He smiled, before going around back to open the trunk of his car. Confused, Rory slide down the passenger seat until her feet hit the ground, then she followed Jess.

"But this time the bidding's out" He smirked, holding up a basket. "And so is Dean" He added.

Rolling her eyes with a smile on her face, she took the basket from Jess's hand, then walked toward the bridge.

_The Cabin..._

An hour had passed since Lorelai left. He was getting anxious. Something could've happened to her by now, and he had no way to reach her.

She wasn't familiar with this area, she knew how to get to the main part of the town, which was about ten minutes away.. aside from that, everything else was foreign to her.

He knew he said some things she shouldn't of. He overreacted. Took his anger out on her, but she needed to come home so they could work things out.

_On the Road..._

She didn't know where she was going. She was just driving when she got stopped at a light and saw that she could either keep following traffic, keep going straight, or make a right turn, where the road went into the woods. Beyond the trees, she could see the lake, the same lake that probably stretched to Luke's cabin.

When she was swimming back at the cabin, she actually found it peaceful, relaxing. That would probably be the only form of exercise she would find to feel that way, but she did.

The water was beautiful, the sun was warm.. it was just nice for her. Gave her time to think.

So she signaled her blinkers and when that light changed, she made the right turn, following the road down until she reached a clearing, where the lake was no more than 15 feet ahead of her.

Parking the truck, she took the keys from the ignition, slipped them in her pocket, then got out of the car.

Walking down the dock, she sat down at the edge, letting her legs dangle as the tips of her feet touched the clear water.

_Stars Hollow.._

"So what inspired you to do this?" Rory asked as she took a bit from her burger.

Jess shrugged. "Thought I'd change things up a little.. " Rory nodded, looking back at the lake.

"I can't believe it's been more than four years ago since we ate here" Jess nodded. "I can't believe you ate my food" She laughed.

"Well I didn't think Rory Gilmore was a liar"

"I didn't lie"

"You told me Dean would've eaten it"

"So I fibbed a little.. you're the one who fell for it"

"Just trying to keep up"

"So you _did_ do it unpurpose" She said knowingly.

"Maybe" He grinned.

"Yeah, _maybe_" She mocked him before going back to her sandwich.

_The Lake.._

She didn't have a watch on her wrist nor did she have her cell with her.

She could easily go to the car, start the engine, then see the time, but she didn't have to do that to know she's been gone for a while.

Luke could be worrying about her, the thought crossed her mind, but she didn't wanna face him right now.

They had a lot to talk about. He obviously had jealousy issues and she knew the marriage wouldn't last if he want on feeling that way.

He said he doesn't trust Christopher but she knew that if he didn't trust Chris, than that also meant that he doesn't trust her. He may not realize it, he may not see it that way, but that's truth.

Whether Christopher wanted her or not, that didn't matter. She wouldn't let anything happen. She didn't want anything to happen and what he said, it kept ringing through her head.

"_So you don't have_ any _feelings for him?"_

That was like a stab in the back, for him to think that.

She started thinking that maybe that was why he was hesitant to marry her. Maybe that's why he wanted to post pone the wedding, but when that thought crossed her mind, she also remembered the night she proposed.

She didn't even think twice about it. She didn't need to.

"_Luke, will you marry me? _

" _What?" _

" _Luke. Will you -"_

"_Yes." _

" _Well, you don't have to answer so -"_

" _Yes." _

" _Well, you can take a minute to - "_

" _No."_

He was so eager to say yes.

She wanted to give him a minute to think about it. A Second to take it all in, but he didn't want it.

He insisted on saying yes.

Even with everything that was going on with Rory that night, she was still unbelievably happy that he said yes. She was getting married to a man that she loved, a man that was always there for her.. her best friend.

They had their ups and downs, with Rory being gone, than finding out about April, but they still did it, they still got married.

Now, as she sat on the dock, watching the sun reflect on the lake, she couldn't help but think it was a mistake.

They shouldn't of gotten married if he didn't trust her. They shouldn't of gotten married if he had suspicions, if he thought that she still had feeling's for Christopher.

Every time she started thinking that was the reason he wanted to put off the wedding, she would think of the night he said yes, and dismiss the thought, telling herself there's no way that could be it, or he wouldn't of been so eager in the first place.

She couldn't seem to stop the on and off tears.

It hurt her to think that Luke thought he still had feelings for Chris. Like the past two years were just a joke or something.

Maybe it was hormones, maybe she was just overreacting, but it hurt, so she let herself cry.

She thought if she never called Christopher back, this wouldn't of happened, but then on the other hand, she was glad it did, they obviously had some problems to work out.

Christopher will always be around, there was nothing she could do about that. He was Rory's father. She wouldn't have contact with him everyday, but there would be the occasional phone call, something may come up at Yale that would require both of their attendance's, he may ask her to watch Gigi and what was she suppose to do, say no because Luke was jealous of something that would never happen.

To her, the whole situation was stupid, there was nothing for him to be jealous about. He was just an ex boyfriend.. but the difference was that he was the ex boyfriend who got her pregnant.

Taking in a deep breathe, she knew she should get back. She had enough time to think about things, keep herself calm so her blood pressure wouldn't rise, but she had to get back, they had to sit down, and talk about their problems.

Communication was key in a relationship, she knew that, and right now she was preventing that from happening, so she stood up, turned around and left the lake behind.

Hopefully they wouldn't fight- just talk.

_Stars Hollow.._

"Well that beats stale pop tarts any day" Rory smiled, standing up from the bridge with the empty basket in her hand.

"I knew getting it from Luke's would pretty much guarantee that"

"Well your uncle makes a mean burger" She responded, opening the passenger door and getting into the car.

"My uncle did make it, Caeser did"

"Close enough" she shrugged, putting her seat belt on. "Jess!" She yelled, when he turned the car on and the time flashed above the radio. "You said we'd only be gone an hour, it's four o' clock"

"So I missed counted by.. an hour"

"I will kill you if Paul Anka did something"

"You'll be home in two minutes, keep your pants on"

_The Cabin.._

An hour and ten minutes.

He's been watching, pacing throughout the house, keeping his eyes glued to the clock, for an hour and ten minutes.

Stopping when he heard a noise come from the living room, Luke walked around the counter and down the hall way.

"Lorelai.."

Letting out a breathe, she looked up to meet his eyes.

"We need to talk" She told him.

To Be Continued..


	51. A Talk Worth Having

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 51: A Talk Worth Having**

_The Cabin.._

_An hour and ten minutes._

_He's been watching, pacing throughout the house, keeping his eyes glued to the clock, for an hour and ten minutes._

_Stopping when he heard a noise come from the living room, Luke walked around the counter and down the hall way._

"_Lorelai.."_

_Letting out a breathe, she looked up to meet his eyes._

"_We need to talk" She told him._

Letting out a breathe, Luke nodded, walking toward her.

"Upstairs?" She asked. He nodded, following her as she turned toward the stair case.

_Guest Bedrooom..._

Lorelai tried mentally preparing herself as she walked up the stairs and through the hall, but there was so much that needed to be talked about, she really didn't know where to start. April and Christopher were two mains point she wanted to bring up. They needed to get past those things, they never really sat down and talked about it.

Now they would. .

Lorelai was really hoping it wouldn't turn into another fight. Forget that it was their honey moon, she hated it when they were fighting.

They weren't many times where they had a fight, the occasional spat here and there, but when they were broken up those few weeks, that was torture for her. The first few nights were absolutely horrible , she tossed and turned for hours, cried when she thought about what happen.. "_You wanna know what Im thinking, Im thinking I can't be in this relationship anymore, it's too much!_".. his words rang through her head, kept reminding her what she lost... they're break up was an experience she didn't ever want to relive, and she hoped she wouldn't ever have to.

Hearing the door click behind her, Lorelai snapped out of her thoughts, sitting down the side of the bed, were Luke joined her a second later.

"Im sorry" Luke said after a moment of silence.

"It isn't about being sorry Luke" Her voice dropped as she locked eyes with him. "It's about fixing our problems"

"I know" He nodded.

".. Did you wanna marry me?" She asked in just a above a whisper.

"What? Lorelai, that's crazy, how can you question that?"

"The same way you were able to question me" She told him. " Do you really think I have feelings for Christopher"

"..He's Rory's dad"

"That doesn't mean anything" She said firmly. "He was her dad twenty years ago but I didn't love him then and I don't love him now.. I thought you knew you that"

"I do, I just.."

"You what?" She asked softly, urging him to go on.

"He's hurt you Lorelai"

"I know" She said, keeping eye contact with him. "But it doesn't matter, it's in the past."

"It can happen again"

"It won't"

"He put me through hell Lorelai, after your parents wedding, he put me through hell"

"That makes two of us, but it doesn't matter, we worked through it"

"No thanks to him" Luke grumbled.

"I know you don't trust him.."

"I don't!" He said quickly. Lorelai sighed.

"But do you trust me?"

"Yes" He said without hesitation.

"Then Luke, what are you worried about? You just said it, you said you trusted me, if you trust me then you have to trust that I won't let him hurt me again.. I won't let him hurt _us_ again"

Luke sighed. He did trust her, but he couldn't help the nagging feeling he got when ever Christopher was around. The guy was always causing trouble.

Nagging feeling or not though , he had to tough it out. Lorelai warned him that Christopher would always be in her life, there was nothing she could do about that, and Luke accepted that.. he had no choice. He wouldn't let that stop him from being with her.

"I _do _trust you" He said firmly.

"Good" She smiled.

"What I said earlier..."

"I know." She stopped him, not needing to hear an apology. She knew he was sorry.

"I did wanna marry you" He told her.

"... Then why did did we elope? Why did I have to beg you to marry me?" She asked the question she's wanted to ask for months.

"Lorelai, when I found out about April.."

"So April, she's the reason why, it wasn't that.. you just.. didn't wanna marry me?"

"No, Lorelai.." He shook his head. "I thought I needed to fix things with April before I could move forward with you, I had a one track mind but I wanted to be with you, I wanted to marry you, hell! I even wanted to have a kid with you.."

"What happen to, "drop another sucker into this mess" She grinned, doing her best Luke impression.

"Yeah, well..." He shrugged, not knowing what to say. Truth was he could do without the jam hands, but he did want to have another kid.. with the right person.

"God, I remember when you told me we could fill the house with kids.. I thought I was going crazy." She smiled.

"We don't have to _fill _the house, but, one.. or two" He shrugged.

"So on the off chance that Im wrong and there's only one bun cooking in here.." She glanced down at her stomach. "You'd want another one?"

"The kids gotta have someone to play with right?"

"Yeah" Lorelai smiled. When she was growing up, she always wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister. There were times were she often wished she had someone to talk to. Yes, she had friends at school but that family bond, that was what she was lacking. She didn't have it with her mom, she didn't have it with her dad, no other family members lived close by... she never really experienced that love until Rory. Even from when she was an incoherent infant, Lorelai always talked to Rory, always told her anything and everything.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I though it would be" Lorelai said, relived that their talk didn't turn into something more.

"Are we okay?" Luke asked, making sure things were resolved.

"We're okay, but we have to talk about things. Always." She said. "I shouldn't of left earlier like that, they say you should never leave the house angry.. I just needed to cool off though. Think about things... you really had me worried for a second.. more than a second"

"I didn't mean any of it, Lorelai... I _know _you don't have feelings for him_.." _He said firmly.

"Then why did you say it?" She asked calmly .

"..I was mad Lorelai.. I was pissed at him, I didn't mean what I said" Lorelai nodded.

"I love you" He told her , looking straight in her eyes. " I didn't mean to question you, I kicked myself when you left.. something could've happened to you.. I know I was an idiot, but don't you ever leave like that again" He said firmly. Lorelai smiled, leaning forward to hug him.

Just as she wrapped her arms around his back, they herd a beeping, both separating quickly. '

"Jeez" Luke grumbled.

"One missed call" She read from the screen. "Well I see you weren't that worried" She teased.

To Be Continued...


	52. That God Damn Blazing Heat

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 52: That God Damn Blazing Heat**

_Stars Hollow..._

"Jeez, wait for me to park the car" Jess complained as he pulled into the driveway and his impatient girl friend was opening the door before he turned the ignition off.

"Can't. No time!" Rory said, jumping out of the car the very second it came to a stop.

Grinning, Jess shook his head as he pulled the keys out, then followed Rory into the house.

"Oh no.." Rory groaned, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw at least eight pairs of her shoes all lined up by the stair case.

"What?" Jess asked, comping up behind her. "What the hell.." He asked.

"Paul Anka?.." Rory called, walking through the house. "Paul Anka!.. Where are you?"

"He did that?" Jess asked, a finger pointing to the shoes as he followed her into the living room.

"Yes and last time it was my mom's shoe's and she told me he was laying on my bed, depressed for like two days... Paul Anka!?" Rory called, turning toward the kitchen.

"Paul An.. there you are" She sighed in relief, crouching down by the kitchen door, where Paul Anka was laying down, head on his paws.

"Here" Jess offered, holding out the dog's leash.

"Yeah" Rory nodded. "He probably just wants to go for a walk"

"That would explain the shoes" Jess nodded.

"I mean he couldn't of gotten sick right? We were only gone for a couple of hours"

"Unless he already was sick" Jess pointed out.

"I've been with him all day though" Rory argued as she stood up. "He's been fine"

"Then a walk it is" Jess said, taking the leash from Rory's hands.

_Later... The Cabin..._

"... Tired.." Lorelai muttered, her eyes closing as Luke had his hand over her bare stomach, moving his thumb in lazy circles.

"Sleep" He told her, kissing her forehead.

"No" She whined, her eyes still closed. Luke smiled, holding her closer to his chest.

".. You're good at that... you got stamina.. " She sighed softly against him. " ... can't move.."

A grin spread across Luke's face as he leaned toward her ear. "I love you" He whispered. Lorelai opened her eyes and was met with her husband's blue orbs. She loved looking at his yes, studying them like she was preparing for a big test. They could hold her gaze for so long. She often found herself counting the little green specs that spread through his beautiful eyes. The result number was never the same and that always fascinated her.

"I love you too" She said, matching his previous tone, as she kept her stare locked with his, not wanting to break contact.

It always made Luke smile whenever she said those three very important words. They didn't exchange them vigorously, only in moments like this, when they both felt that passion, when the words held true to their meaning.

Closing the minimal space between them, Luke leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers.

Lorelai's eyes closed instantly at the contact. She melted right into him, just like she always did with every kiss, with every touch, with every smile.. he had her.

"Mmmm" She moaned, feeling his tongue glide along hers.

Speaking coherently, forming any word's or sentences was not an option for Lorelai at the moment. She was falling, and fast.

Leaning fully on his side, Luke towered over her, tugging at the sheet that covered them.

_Stars Hollow.._

"Throw it" Jess called from the door to Rory's room.

"But I'll miss"

"You won't miss" He argued, shaking his head.

"Yes I will" She insisted. "And this one has a heel, I can take your eye out"

"You wanna switch" He offered.

" I can't catch either"

"Did no one teach you had to play ball?"

"Look at my options"

".. Luke?"

"Oh he tried, I just have no coordination skills what so ever, I blame my mother"

"Just throw it" He told her. "You won't hit my eye"

"Fine, but you've been warned"

"I'll sign a waver, now throw it" Gripping the shoe, Rory tossed it as light as she could, causing it to land by the closet.

"What was that?"

"I told you I couldn't throw" Shaking his head, Jess walked the short distance, picking up the shoe, then going toward Rory to pick up a few more. Rory copied his actions and they headed to her room.

"What time is it?" Rory asked once they were done.

"..5:15" He checked his watch.

"I should call mom, let her know what happen with Paul Anka"

"I gotta head back anyway"

"Truncheon?" Jess nodded.

"Okay, I'll see ya later" She smiled, pecking his lips, then, when she herd the front door close, she grabbed her cell.

_The Cabin..._

How they ended up in the shower, Lorelai wasn't sure.

She does know she said something about feeling sticky, then Luke just scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom, her laughing the with every step.

"Why are you the only one getting wet here" Instantly thinking he should've rephrased that, Luke stopped her when he saw that familiar glint in her eyes and her mouth open. "Don't say dirty"

"Here ya big baby" She grinned, putting her hands on both his arms then shifting their position so the water was hitting both of them.

"How long have we've been in here?" Luke asked. Lorelai shrugged , turning around to get the soap bar.

"Don't know. Don't care.. this is nice" She smiled, looking over her shoulder, hopeing to catch him smile.. which she did.

Lorelai leaned back against his chest and Luke gently wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her close.

They stood like that for a few minutes. Lorelai playing with the soap between her hands, and Luke, just watching with adoring eyes.

"Oops" Lorelai grinned when a loud growl came from her stomach.

"Well that answers the time question"

"You guys hungry in there" Lorelai cooed, putting her hand over her belly button. "Yeah?" She smiled, then turned to Luke. "They want a cheese burger, fries, pickles and.. peanut butter"

"Peanut butter?" He questioned, turning to shut the water off. So far her cravings hadn't been too bad, just apples constantly, which was perfectly okay with him.

Lorelai nodded. "It'll make a nice spread for the pickles"

"Lorelai, you can't put peanut butter on pickles" He tried to reason. "That's disgusting"

"Exactly" She smiled before stopping out of the shower. Luke just shook his head, following her.

"Did you hear that?" She asked abruptly turning to face him before she reached the bed.

"Hear what?" Luke asked, wrapping a towel around his waist as he approached her.

"That beeping sound..."

"..No" He answered, after a moment of silence between the two.

_BEEP!!_

"That I heard" Luke said, watching as Lorelai leaned over the bed, trying to find the source of the noise.

"It sounds like my cell" She told him, moving the pillows around. "I probably missed a call"

_BEEP!!_

Luke nodded, walking to where he thought he herd the noise.

"Can you check under the bed?"

"Yeah" He told her, going to the dresser to grab a pair of boxers first.

"I've seen you naked burger boy" She grinned, looking down at her stomach.

"But everyone else hasn't" He nodded toward the open window.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, no one's gonna see the goods"

_BEEP!!_

"I think It's under there" She said, bending over to try and get a look under the bed.

When his boxers were pulled up, he crouched down on the floor.

".. Yeah, it's here.. I need a bat or something"

"You have one of those honey, it just can't reach that right now"

"Lorelai.." He warned.

"Well unless you bought your baseball stuff, we don't have one here.. unless you just use.."

"Lorelai" He warned her again.

"Can you reach it?" She asked through her giggling.

"No" His muffled response came. "How the hell did ut get it back here anyway?"

"Back where?"

".. Wait... I got it" Luke said as he slid his body further under.

"Ow" Lorelai winced when she felt something hit her foot. Looking down, she saw that it was her cell phone.

"Sorry" Luke apologized, grinning as he came out.

"Uh huh" She rolled her eyes, flipping open her phone. "Rory called" Nodding, Luke stood up, then went to his dresser to get clothes on.

".. Somethings wrong with Paul Anka" She explained, bordering on panic mode as she dialed Rory. Luke zipped his jeans as he went toward her, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"What's wrong with Paul Anka" She asked immediately when her daughter answered the phone. ".. again with the shoes?" Hearing that it wasn't anything serious, Luke left to start dinner. "... but he's okay? ... yeah... okay, just keep an eye on him.. thanks honey... yeah we'll be home Sunday.. bye sweets"

_Downstairs..._

"Paul Anka took almost all of Rory's shoes and lined them up by the stairs"

"Which will probably happen again" Luke told her, taking frozen hamburger meat from the freezer.

"Well at least he isn't laying around depressed this time... I hope... I think... Rory said he was okay, but what if she was just saying that so we wouldn't come home early?... Oh no.." Lorelai's face contorted into a look of panic as she stood from the table, walking down the hall.

"Lorelai.." Luke called, following her.

"Where's the keys?" She asked, stopping at the table across from the entryway.

"Why do you want the keys?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"We have to go to Stars Hollow, make sure Paul Anka's okay" She explained absentmindedly, giving up on the foyer and going towards the living room in search for her husband's keys.

"Lorelai, Paul Anka's fine, we're not driving all the way to Stars Hollow just to find him sitting at home"

"But what if he isn't okay, what if he's sick , I have to make sure Luke, he might have to go to the vet again.. where's the damn keys?" She cursed, frustrated as she tore apart the couch.

"Lorelai" Luke said soothing as he approached her.

"What?" She asked, taking the couch cushions from their place. Luke moved from the few paces and gently took her wrists , causing Lorelai to look up at him in confusion.

"Paul Anka is fine" He said softly but firmly, stressing every word.

There were a few seconds of silence, Lorelai processing her husband's words.

She sighed, dropping the cushion and standing away from the couch. Luke loosened his grip, holding her arms at her sides.

"... Last time he ended up at the vet" Lorelai pleaded in a hushed tone.

"It was the chocolate" He remind her gently. "He's okay Lorelai... I promise he's okay"

Taking in a deep breath, Lorelai slowly nodded. She knew rushing off to Stars Hollow may have been a little rash but she couldn't help the flash backs. Things were just out of place. It was a bad time, then. She already felt like she failed with Rory; then, when Paul Anka was moping around, depressed and wouldn't eat, she just felt like a complete failure.

"..Okay" She gave in. Luke smiled, unlocking his soft hold on her wrists and moving his hands around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. "But if you're wrong.."

"I'm not"

"I hope not"

_Later... Bedroom..._

"Why are you wearing my hat?" He asked when he came out of the bathroom and saw his blue baseball cap, backwards, on his wife's head.

"I wanted to see if it fit me" She smiled, admiring herself through the mirror on the closet door. "And look at that it does.. and if it wearing back wards baseball caps around was the In thing, I would steal this from you and claim it as my own"

"I'm a lucky man" He rolled his eyes, slipping his jeans of.

"Yes you are" She nodded.

"Hey, tomorrow, remind me to bring the boat in, I wanna get it done before Sunday"

"Oh my God the boat!" Quickly, Lorelai moved away from the mirror and ran across the hall to his old bed room.

"Where are you going?" He called while picking his dirty clothes up from the floor.

"Stay there!" She answered back.

Following her wishes, he stayed put, waiting the few seconds until she returned with her hands behind her back.

"Close your eyes"

"Why?" He asked sceptically

"Close your eyes and you'll find out" Letting out a loud sigh, Luke closed his eyes.

Moving her hands from behind her back, Lorelai opened the bag, then pulled out the sailor's hat she got him as a gag gift. Originally she was gonna wait until Christmas to give it to him, but she couldn't wait.

"Okay..." She said, putting the hat on his head.

"What the hell.."

"Shush!" She stopped him, adjusting the sailor's cap.

".. Open..." A grin played on her lips as she waited for his response

"What is it?" He asked, moving to grab the hat

"Don't take it off" She whined.

"Ah jeez" He winced when he saw that his name was written in black in on a blue and white sailors hat.

"Just hold that pose for a second" She laughed as she moved about the room, looking for her camera.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"That, I can't tell you" She answered, looking through her suitcase for her digital camera. " Ah ha, I've struck gold!" Lorelai cheered when found it.

"Nope" Luke shook his head. "Put the camera away"

"Not before I get a picture"

"No amount of hair flipping you do will change my mind"

"Really?" She asked, eye brows raised as she moved toward him, the camera ready in her hands.

He nodded, trying to avoid her eyes.

"One picture?" She asked softly, her breath hitting his cheeks as she pressed her body against his. "Please" She pouted, pecking his lips teasingly, then pulling away slowly as she kept her eyes locked with his.

"...Lorelai.." He warned, with little force. It was a losing battle he was fighting.. but at least he was fighting.

"Just one" She pressed her cheek against his, whispering in his ear. " And you don't have to wear it." Lorelai kissed the sensitive spot bellow his ear. "Just hold it... please.."

And he was a goner.

_The Next Morning..._

"Oh. My. God" Lorelai complained, closing the front door as she walked through the foyer.

"What?" Luke asked from over the stove where he was cooking breakfast.

"I think hell is freezing over"

"What?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Have you not been outside?" She asked. He shook his head.

"It is so damn humid" She whined, laying her head down on the counter.

"It's suppose to reach 95"

"Nooo" She whined. "This is our last day here, I don't wanna waste it stuck inside all day, I need to hit the mall, buy presents for everyone.. do you know how many people we have to buy for?" Luke shrugged, flipping a pancake.

"There's Rory, Sookie, Babette, Patty, Gypsy, Andrew, Casear..."

"Casear?"

"Yeah"

"Why Casear?"

"Because he works at the diner"

"I know he works at the diner but you barely say two words to him"

"Yes, but you don't" Luke shook his head, focusing back on the food.

"So Casear, Lane, Zach, Brian.."

"Brian?"

"Yes.." She answered cautiously.

"Brian.. who we both hardly talk to.."

"That is not true" She gasped.

"Really?"

"Yes Really.. I saw him at Doose's the other day buying laundry soap.. _and _may I remind you that the band used to practice in my garage, so I saw and talked to him on almost a daily basis.. _plus!_, he's my daughter's friends' .. husbands' friend.. Id' be insulting Rory If I didn't buy him anything"

"Any chance of him being the last?"

"If only it were last easy, unfortunately.. it isn't'" She said dramatically " We still have Gill, the twins, Jess, Taylor.."

"Taylor? We're not buying anything for Taylor"

"Luke.."She warned.

"He annoys the hell outta everyone.. including me!"

"Okay" Lorelai reasoned. "I know Taylor can be a little.. overbearing at times, but he's still part of our town, and we can't leave him out"

"Lorelai.."

"And there's April, Kirk, Michel.."

"I'm not buying anything for that putz"

"I'm assuming you're talking about Michel"

"Cross him off the list" Lorelai grinned.

"Okay so Michel, Oh Jackson, Martha, Davy, Paris.."

"Paris?.."

"Don't" She held up her hand to stop an oncoming rant. Luke sighed, flipping another pancake over.

"That's like twenty people and there's probably a lot more that im just not remembering right now"

"You know how expensive that's gonna be?"

"Expensive or not, we have to, it's our social responsibility as residents of Stars Hollow to make sure, when coming back from a vacation, wedding, honeymoon, a three day weekend outing at theme parks, baseball games, or various other activities along those lines, or, and this is a big one, if you meet a celebrity, even if it's Richard Simmons, you have to get autographs for everyone.. so now, since I procrastinated all week, we have to go out today, in the blazing heat"

"Or, you can just buy for Rory and Sookie and leave it at that"

"If I buy for Sookie, I have to buy for Jackson"

"Then don't buy for Sookie"

"I have to! She's my best friend!"

"Then get for Sookie" He threw his hands up, giving in.

"And Jackson" She finished.

"Fine, Sookie and Jackson, but that's it."

"I have to buy for Davy too, oh and Martha.. and Steve"

"Steve?" Luke asked. "The mailman?"

"You'd have to be in my head" Luke let out a frustrated sigh.

"We're not buying for anyone!.. Just tell em we ran outta money"

"I have to bring backRory something, I can't go away on my honey moon and bring anything back for my daughter."

"Fine! Then just buy Rory something"

".. Then we'd have to buy for Jess" She concluded.

"Lorelai..."

"You should've said you didn't' wanna stay in Stars Hollow when we had the option of moving, now it's too late .. sorry" She sang with a grin before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

To Be Continued...

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	53. Why Not Pull A Kirk

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Fifty Three: Why Not Pull A Kirk?**

"Oh my God." Lorelai groaned, coming through the front door with four shopping bags in her hand. "That took _way_ too long." She stressed, dropping the bags by the door then going straight for the air conditioner.

"_Ten _bags." Luke scolded. walking through the foyer, carrying six of them. "We spent Six hours at the mall and came back with _ten_ bags!"

"We have to move." Lorelai moaned, sitting on an ottoman in front of the air conditioner which she immediately put on full blast.

"All of these weigh at least twenty pounds." Luke said, dropping the bags next to the pile Lorelai started.

"You were right," Lorelai said, turning to look at him. "We know too many people."

"You didn't have to buy a CD for that punk teenager."

"Jeremy cleaned my gutters once. I got him to buy my basket that year at the bit a basket auction," Lorelai explained. "trust me, I owe him more than a CD for eating that slim jim and bread that had mold growing on the ends."

"The kids' an idiot if he ate anything _you _made."

"Hey! I didn't make the bread, I just bought it!" She defended herself, turning back to face the air conditioner.

"Yeah?," Luke asked, closing the door as passed it on his way to the living room. "And how long was it sitting in your fridge before you bought it to that stupid auction?"

"Months? Weeks? Years?.. I don't know." Lorelai whined, pushing back her hair back to tie it in a ponytail.

"You hungry?" Luke asked, walking past her and toward the kitchen.

"Are you seriously asking that?"

"Right," He nodded. "Burgers good?"

"Not without fries."

"Got it."

_Later.. Bedroom..._

"Maybe I shouldn't of gotten this," Lorelai winced, sitting on the bed as she went through the gifts she and Luke bought for everyone. "It sounds depressing"

"What sounds depressing?" Luke asked from the bathroom as he finished brushing his teeth.

"_My name was Salmon, like the fish, first name, Susie, I was fourteen when I was murdered on December 6, 1973, " _She read from the back cover. "Doesn't exactly put a smile on your face."

"Book?" Luke asked, coming back from the bathroom.

"Yeah,the one I got Rory," Lorelai explained. "Maybe I should return it."

"I told you to read the back before you bought it"

"Well the front looks happy." She defended, holding the book. "See, look at all the blue, and the green, and the cool charm bracelet and it says it's a number one national bestseller.. although the word bones should've been a tip off.. and that tiny quote on the bottom that I didn't see in the store.."

"We're not going back" He said, wanting to make that clear. One minute was enough to turn him away from the mall, let alone six hours.

"But I can't give her this," Lorelai bargained. "She won't like it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Rory."

"Maybe," Luke started, reaching over her to turn the light off. "she'll surprise you."

"Luke!" Lorelai whined when the room went dark.

"Goodnight." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"No, not goodnight, I'm not done yet." She insisting, whining as she reached for the lamp.

"Lorelai.."

"It's only ten o'clock grandpa, when did you get over the hill?"

"We have to be up early tomorrow." He explained, trying to rationalize his need for sleep.

"Not _that _early." She argued.

"Seven o'clock," He told her. "at the latest."

"Bye bye light."

_Next Morning... _

"Maybe we should re think this whole leaving thing," Lorelai tried as her Luke walked down stairs, a suitcase trudging behind both of them. "I mean really, who needs to go back to reality anyway, we could just move in here and you'll never have to see Taylor again."

"We spent two hundred dollars on gifts," Luke pointed out. "We're going back."

"Fine," Lorelai frowned. "But don't complain when we get back to Stars Hollow and Taylor wants to upgrade the window between the diner and his ice cream shoppe, to a swinging door."

"I'll kill him before he does that."

"Which will send you straight to jail," Lorelai grinned. "Than who will make me coffee?"

"I would hire a hit man, but you killed my credit card"

"Ah, the irony" Lorelai smiled, stepping down from the last step.

"Here," Luke grabbed the keys from his pocket, tossing them to Lorelai. "Pull the car around back so I can get the boat outta water."

"I thought you did this yesterday?" Lorelai asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion as she caught the key's.

"I was suppose to but you kept me at the damn mall for six hours."

"I'm just _that_ hot," She grinned, opening the front door. "you can't say no to me." Luke shook his head as his lips curled into a smile.

_On the Road... _

"Bye Davy" Lorelai waved, pouting as Luke pulled out of the driveway

"Davy?"

"Crockett"

"Right." Luke nodded, turning to back out of the driveway.

"I'll miss you." Lorelai frowned, her eyes glued on the cabin, aka, her escape from reality.

"So you really had fun?," Luke asked. "Being out here in the woods for a week, you were okay with that?"

"Surprisingly, yes." She nodded. "I really did have fun Luke," She assured him, a smile on her face. "Thank you, for bringing me here."

"You're welcome" He smiled, gently squeezing her knee.

_Stars Hollow..._

"Rorryyy!" Lorelai sang, opening the front door to the crap shack.

"Mom!" Rory smiled, coming from the kitchen.

"Hey babe!" A wide smile covered Lorelai's face as she hugged her daughter.

"Hey Luke!" Rory greeted her step dad as she clamped her hands around Lorelai's back.

"Hey Rory" Luke smiled, watching the interaction between mother and daughter.

"I missed you." Lorelai frowned, holding Rory tight.

"Good to know I'm loved."

"You are," Lorelai said. "A lot... Paul Anka!" She shouted, untangling herself from Rory and squatting down on the floor.

"You're playing favorites." Rory frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she faked being hurt.

"You got your hello," Lorelai said, turning her head. "now it's your brother's turn."

"You do know he's a dog?" Luke asked, pointing to Paul Anka.

"Don't say that!," Lorelai scolded, covering Paul Anka's ears. "He'll hear you!"

"Wouldn't wanna let the secret out." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to your daddy," Lorelai cooed. "He didn't get his full eight hours last night, he's a little grumpy."

"Can we just get to the diner," Luke asked. "That is if it's still standing."

"See, grumpy." Lorelai whispered.

"Come on mom," Rory "the coffee's waiting." Rory said, hoping that would int ice her.

"Ooh, coffee!," Lorelai cheered, quickly standing up. "I haven't had Luke's coffee for _seven days_!Im surprised Im still alive"

"I've made you coffee _every _day." Luke stressed.

"Yes, but It wasn't _Luke's_ coffee"

"I am Luke.. the man whose been making your coffee every damn day."

"We've been over this Luke, it isn't the same." Lorelai insisted.

"Just go with it or we'll never get there." Rory told her step dad.

_Town Square..._

"Lorelai!," Patty yelled from the dance studio as she watched the trio walk across the square. "Luke!"

"Hey Patty!" Lorelai shouted back.

"How was the honey moon!?"

"It was great!, " Lorelai answered. "And we have a!.. oh no"

"What?." Luke asked. "What's wrong?"

"The gifts, we left everything in the car which is at the house.. how we gonna do this?" She asked.

"We could do the back pack thing again." Rory suggested.

"That would work if I could carry a back pack.."

"Why don't we just wait until Saturday" Luke said.

"Saturday? Why Saturday?"

"The town meeting, we could just bring everything then, the whole town goes to those stupid things anyway"

"We can't wait six days, they'll lost their appeal... Oh, idea!" Lorelai smiled, walking toward the soda shoppe.

"Hey Taylor."

"Lorelai! Welcome back!." Taylor smiled form behind the candy counter. "How was the trip, I herd Luke was taking you to that old cabin, but I tried to warn him against it, he's a stubborn man."

"Oh the trip was fine Taylor, the cabin was great, but listen, I wanted to ask you something, Luke and I bought gifts back for everyone, and we didn't wanna wait until Saturday for the next town meeting so I was hoping we could have one tonight, that way I'd we'd be able to give all the gifts out at once."

"Of course!"

"Great, thank you Taylor."

"You just need to fill out the paper work first, then I'll send it to the town committee and if it get's approved, you can have your meeting."

"Paper work?," Lorelai asked. "But Kirk had that emergency town meeting without any paper work!"

"And he's been warned," Taylor said, with his business man like face on. "next time he pulls a stunt like that, there will be consequences."

".. Fine," Lorelai sighed. "Give me the papers."

_Diner..._

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Lorelai complained as she sat at the counter, filling out the paperwork to have the town meeting. "I feel like I'm filling out a profile for match dot com or something."

"Coffee." Luke announced, sliding two mugs toward Lorelai and Rory.

"Thank you." Rory smiled, taking a sip

"Why the hell would they need to know my favorite color?"

"It's optional," Rory said, leaning over to read it. "You don't have to answer that."

"I know, but still, why would it even be on there."

"Taylor made it, he just wants you to waste your time." Luke said on his to the storage room.

"And this is the thanks I get for buying him a basket of golf balls."

"You bought Taylor golf balls?" Rory asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "He likes golf"

"Who told you that?" Rory asked, grinning.

"I don't know." She shrugged, focusing on the papers. "But I do know that I don't wanna fill these out!" Lorelai whined, letting her head fall on her crossed her arms that were resting on the counter.

"You should've just pulled a Kirk."

"A what?" Lorelai asked, titling her head to the side to face her daughter.

"You should've just announced last minute, like Kirk did, that there was an emergency town meeting, or, and this one's better, just gather every one up in the square, technically you wouldn't be violating any town rules, the squares' public property."

"You are a genius!" Lorelai grinned, snapping. "I knew I made you go to Yale for a reason."

"_You _made me go to Yale?"

".. Okay, so technically _they _made you go, but it would've been the same if you went to Harvard, which, if you remember, was my idea."

"Uh oh" Rory winced.

"What?"

"You're still fighting with them?"

"With who?"

"Grandma and grandpa."

"_Im _not the one whose fighting." Lorelai said, standing up from a stool with the papers in hand.

"Mom.."

"Don't mom me, it's _your _grandmother's fault.. hey where do you think Kirk is?"

"Why?"

"I thought I could bribe him into getting everyone to meet at the square."

"It's," Rory started, looking down at her watch. "Ten after to one, he's probably at the beauty supply store, he get's off at four."

"I don't know what scares me more.. that you know Kirk's schedule, or that he sells makeup.. to women.. and he's a man.."

"Come on." Rory laughed, opening the door.

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Rory and I are heading back to the house to get the gifts, be at the square in ten!"

"Why!?"

"No time for explanations! Be there!" Lorelai yelled before leaving the diner.

_The Danes Home..._

"Oh no.." Lorelai groaned, walking up the driveway of her home.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Look" She pointed .

"Uh oh."

To Be Continued...


	54. That Straitjacket Feeling

**The Seventh Season: **

**Chapter Fifty Four: That Straitjacket Feeling**

_**The Danes Home...**_

"_Oh no.." Lorelai groaned, walking up the driveway of her home._

"_What?" Rory asked._

"_Look" She pointed ._

"_Uh oh."_

"What the hell are they doing here?" Lorelai groaned.

"I don't think it's both of them," Rory said. "Isn't that grandma's car?" Lorelai nodded.

"Come on, " She said, reaching to take Rory's hand. "We'll make a run for it, it'll be like we were never here!"

"Mom, we have to go in there." Rory insisted.

"Who says?"

"I do."

"And when did you become the mom?"

"Now I'm not saying that you have to put your guard down or anything," Rory said, putting her hands on Lorelai's shoulder's, leading her toward the porch. "but some common decency would be nice."

"I promised Luke I'd cut down on the stress and going in there would defiantly be breaking that promise."

"I'll be right there with you, playing referee if needed."

"Rory." Lorelai whined.

"Come on." Rory said, opening the front door as she lightly pushed her mom through it.

"Lorelai," Emily greeted, her face pursed like the look of a woman who recently got bot ox and couldn't show any human emotions.

"Mother," Lorelai said, matching Emily's tone. "what are you doing here?"

"You and Luke came back from your honey moon today, did you not?"

"Yes.." Lorelai answered cautiously.

"I came to greet you home, we haven't seen each other in over a week," Emily answered. "although If I knew I would've had to wait this long, I would've called instead."

"Bull." Lorelai shook her head, walking through the house.

"Lorelai!" Emily scolded, appalled by what her daughter said.

"Mom," Rory warned gently, wanting her mother to stay calm.

"You wanna tell me why you're really here?" Lorelai said, grabbing a water bottle from the almost bare fridge, which upon seeing, she made a mental note to let Luke know they needed to stop at Dooses later on. "because I have somewhere to be and I'd really like to get there before Kirk takes it upon himself to entertain everyone."

"Fine," Emily said, watching as Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest. "I wanted to let you know that I switched our therapy this week from Tuesday to Wednesday."

"You... what!" Lorelai yelled , getting frustrated. "Are you schizo or something?!"

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"You canceled therapy!" Lorelai yelled. "Or do you not remember that pleasant conversation we had last week?"

"I remember that you ignored you responsibility's!"

"_My responsibility's?!"_ Lorelai mocked.

"Mom," Rory called, standing a few feet from the two women."the baby." She reminded her gently, glancing down at her stomach. Lorelai sighed, looking briefly at Rory than averting her eyes down to her stomach, where the bump showed the miracle that was happening inside of her.

Emily watched as Lorelai put her right hand over her stomach, spreading her fingers out to brush them back and forth.

"You need to leave." Lorelai said calmly, after a moment of silence.

"Lorelai-"

"-Mom," She interrupted. "before this gets worse than it already is, you need to leave." Emily brought her gaze at Rory, looking for help, hoping her granddaughter would talk some sense into Lorelai, but instead, Rory looked apologetically at Emily, not saying a word as she glanced over her shoulder, looking at the front door.

"Fine," Emily gave in. "I'll leave, but don't think we're finished." She promised before turning on her heel to leave.

"I'm sorry mom," Rory apologized once they herd the door close."you were right."

"It's okay," Lorelai smiled. "just remember that last statement next time you want me to talk to my mother."

_Town Square... _

"Wow," Lorelai awed. "Kirk's good." She grinned, pulling up next to the diner.

"How'd he get those chairs up so quick?" Rory asked. "We've been gone less than ten minutes."

"Looks like he had some help." Lorelai pointed toward Miss Patty's where three boys were carrying chairs toward the square.

"I don't think they're helping." Rory said, watching as the boys suddenly sped up, running down the street, all them laughing as they went.

"Hey!" Kirk yelled from the gaezbo through a megaphone. "Get back here!.. Joe! We've got a code red situation!" He yelled, running down the stairs and across the square.

"Aren't they-"

"-Yup." Lorelai nodded. "The Banyon boys steal the firewood every year and now they're stealing chairs."

"Well they are getting older."

"And with age comes wisdom and with wisdom comes the desire to steal chairs."

_Luke's... _

"Hey!" Lorelai yelled, walking through the diner. "What are you doing here?" She directed toward Luke.

"You mean what am I doing at the place I work? Gee, I don't know," Luke answered, his tone full of sarcasm as he served a customer come coffee at the counter.

"What happen to meeting me at the square?"

"What?" He asked, putting a customers bill money in the register.

"Kirk's got everyone at the square, we have to hand out the gifts."

"Hold on." Luke answered, trying to focus on putting the right bills in their proper places.

"Come on!" She whined. "Our public awaits!" Lorelai cheered, standing up from the bar stool.

"Lorelai," He complained when his wife closed the cash register.

"Ten," She started, grabbing the small amount of money in his hand, then slipping it in her back pocket.

"Forty minutes tops."

"Forty?!" He asked, trying to reach behind her to get his money back.

"Not in public cowboy." Lorelai grinned, grabbing his hand that was reaching for her back pocket.

"You stole my money!" He insisted.

"How many times do I have to remind you of our vows?" She rolled her eyes. "Did you not listen to anything the reverend said?"

"Lorelai," He warned.

"Casear! We'll be back!" Lorelai shouted, taking his arm and dragging Luke across the diner.

_Later On..._

"Okay," Lorelai winced. "So that may have taken a little longer than I anticipated."

"_A Little?"_ Luke questioned with raised eyebrows as they crossed the street, heading back to the diner. "A hundred and ten minutes is not a little longer."

"You counted?" Lorelai asked, reaching for the door handle.

"You said forty tops." He reminded her.

"So I under estimate." She shrugged with a guilty smile on her face as she headed for the counter.

_Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride and I'm wanted, WANTED! Dead or alive..._

"If this is my mother again I _will_ kill her." Lorelai complained as she reached in her pocket.

"Again?" Luke asked, not knowing about the earlier encounter Lorelai had with Emily.

"Oh, it's Sookie." Her face lit up when seeing that it was her friend's number on the caller I.D. "Hello... you did?.." Lorelai asked, turning around as she squinted, looking toward the square. ".. Yeah, I'm at the diner now, I can get it for you... if there's coffee, I'm there.. save me some cookies I'll be there soon... bye."

"What do you mean again?" Luke asked once she hung up. "Your mother called before?"

"That's right, I didn't tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"When Rory and I went to the house to pick up the car, we saw my mother's jag sitting in the driveway."

"Really? She was at the house?"

"I'm telling you that woman has gone insane, she's lost her marbles, gone bonkers, flipped her lid!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Soon I'll have to check her in at the nutty bin cause that's where she's headed!"

"What happen?" Luke sighed.

"She told me, and I emphasize the word told, that she changed our therapist appointment from this Tuesday to this Wednesday."

"I thought she canceled that?" Luke questioned while refilling someone's coffee mug.

"So did I, hence the need to get her in a straight jacket, that and a million other reason's that I could come up with on the spot if asked by a medical professional." Grinning, Luke looked away from Lorelai and focused down on the coffee mug, not even going to try and deny that he wouldn't mind his mother in law being sent away for a while.

"So what'd you say?" Luke asked.

"What?"

"About the therapy."

"Well after the yelling stopped, I told her to leave."

"Yelling?.. Lorelai," He warned.

"I know, I know," Lorelai held up her hand, wanting to avoid a rant. "but I calmed down quick, we had a buffer." Luke nodded, keeping his eyes on her as moved toward the register.

"We'll I'm gonna head over to Sookie's for a while."

"Here." He told her, quickly filling a to go cup with decaff coffee.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking the coffee from him. "I'll be home later."

"Okay." He smiled, leaning over the counter to kiss her goodbye.

_Sookie's..._

"Hey little girl." Lorelai cooed as Martha came crawling her way.

"Lorelai!" Sookie cheered when she heard her best friend come in. "Please tell me you found-"

"-Got it" Lorelai smiled, holding up the diaper bag.

"Thank God." Sookie said, relived that it was found. "That's the only one we have, Martha threw up on the other one yesterday and we had to chuck it."

"Well then it's a good thing wonder woman was here to save the day," Lorelai smiled, squatting down on the floor. "Right Martha?" She said, brushing her thumb against the baby's cheek. "Where's Davy?" Loreali asked, looking up at Sookie.

"He's taking a nap with Jackson."

"They're _both_ taking a nap?" Sookie nodded.

"Jackson's taking a nap?"

"Yeah, everyday when he comes home from work, him and Davy take a nap."

"My sixty three year old father doesn't take a nap."

"Hey, it makes the house quiet for a few hours, I'm not gonna question it"

"Good thinking." Lorelai smiled, following Sookie into the kitchen. "I'll remember that when these two are born."

"Yeah you-" Sookie stopped dead in her tracks as she quickly turned to face Lorelai. "Did you just say two?"

"Boy do I have a lot to tell you." Lorelai said, remembering everything that happen over the past week.

_Later... Danes Home... _

"Lucas!" Lorelai sang as she walked through the front door.

"Up stairs!" He called from the second floor.

"I'll be right up!" she called back, throwing her purse on the couch as she headed for the kitchen.

"_You have one new message." _The voice from her answering machine said when she pressed play.

"When are you ever gonna give up" Lorelai groaned when she herd her mother's voice come through.

_A Bit Later ... Upstairs, bedroom..._

"Hey." Luke greeted his wife as she walked through the bed room. "You okay?" He asked, seeing the sol um expression on her face as she sat down on the bed.

"Im okay, a little crazy, but aside from that, I'm okay."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"My mother called.. she left a message... and I called her back." She told him like she was in a state of shock. "I must be crazy because I keep getting myself involved with her I mean i was free, off the hook.. and I called her back.."

"What'd she say?"

Lorelai sighed, bringing her gaze from the bed to her husband's eyes.

"I'll be at therapy.. with my mother.. on Wednesday." Putting down the remote, Luke moved to the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"To find Kirk."

"Why?" She asked

"If anyone in this town has a straight jacket, it'll be him."

To Be Continued...


	55. Are Raging Hormones Contagious?

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Fifty Five: Are Raging Hormones Contagious?**

_**(We last left off early august 2006, Lorelai was entering her fourth month of pregnancy.)**_

_**(October 11th 2006)**_

"It's official," Lorelai said, turning to her right as she stared at her reflection through the mirror. "I'm six months pregnant and getting fatter by the minute."

"You're not getting fatter by the minute." Luke told her as he fastened his watch around his wrist.

"You're right," She said, turning to left as she smoothed her hands over her stomach. "I'm getting fatter by the _second_." Lorelai frowned as she looked at her pregnant belly.

"Lorelai, you're not _fat_," He said firmly, grabbing his keys as he walked toward her. "You're _pregnant_."

"I'm _fat_." She pouted, her eyes glued on her stomach.

"I gotta open the diner," Luke said, coming up next to Lorelai to kiss her cheek. "Goodbye crazy lady."

"Fine! Go!" Lorelai said, turning away from the mirror. "Leave your pregnant wife while she's in the middle of having a hormonal break down!"

Grinning, Luke turned, walking the few paces back to their bedroom to find Lorelai sitting on the edge of their bed.

With each passing month, Luke came to the realization that he may have underestimated the power of a pregnant woman.

Before he got married, he would always roll his eyes when he'd hear men complaining about their pregnant wives. Luke thought it was ridiculous, they had to no right to say boo when the women were the ones who had to carry the baby.. now he understood.

He loved Lorelai more than life itself, and he knew what she was going through wasn't easy.. but it wasn't a walk in the park for him either.

A couple of weeks ago, he came home to find Lorelai standing by the open freezer, crying as she held a carton of rocky road ice cream. Luke thought he was prepared for anything. He did his research, read some books, checked out some magazines.. but he had no idea...

"_Lorelai? You home?" Luke asked, dropping his keys and wallet on the couch as he went down the hall. "Sookie called me, she said you took off early, did something happen?"_

"_Lorelai?" Luke called again, when he herd his wife sobbing "What happen? Are you okay?" He asked, rushing to her side. _

"_Why .. did I.. buy.. rocky road.. I hate.. rocky.. road.." She cried, standing in front of the fridge with a full carton of rocky road in her hands. _

"_We have cookie dough too," He said, reaching his hand over her head. "See we.. oh no." He panicked when he felt that the cartoon was very close to empty. _

"_What?" she asked, sniffling as a teared rolled down her cheek. _

"_..It's empty." _

"_Empty?" She asked, her voice high as she looked down at the empty carton. _

"_It's okay," He said quickly, having experienced some minor episodes with Lorelai. Nothing too bad, she hasn't lashed out at him holding a knife or anything, but he knew to stop the crying as soon as possible. "I'll go get more."_

"_No!" She yelled, grabbing his arm to prevent him from leaving. "Don't leave." She begged, a fresh tear spilling from her eye_

"_Okay," He said quickly, putting the ice cream down. "I'm right here Lorelai." He said, trying to sooth her as __he took her in his arms. _

"_We need ice cream." She whispered into his chest after a moment of silence. _

"_I'll get some tomorrow."_

"_No," She said, quickly looking up at his face. "We need it tonight."_

"_Then I have to go now Lorelai, Dooses closes soon." He tried to reason. _

"_..Okay." She said hesitantly, still keeping a death grip on his shirt. _

"_Lorelai," He smiled, trying to untangle himself from her hold. "I can't get the ice cream if you don't let go of me."_

They went back and forth, Lorelai not wanting to let her husband go, but after at least ten minutes, Luke managed to convince her to let him leave, assuring her that he'd be right back.

Luke knew her hormones were a little out of whack, but that whole evening confused the hell out of him.

When he got home, she ran to him.. we'll ran as fast as an almost six month old pregnant woman could .. then she wouldn't leave his site.

She's showed him affection before.. obviously or they wouldn't be pregnant.. but that night, she just wouldn't give him a moment to himself.. she followed him through every room, kept her hand tightly around his as they moved through this house, then when they went to bed, she cuddled up next to him.. although that was nothing new.. it was just the look in her eyes, like she thought he would vanish into thin air if she wasn't holding onto him.

He didn't ask about the ice cream, he's seen her cry over things like that throughout her pregnancy.. but the next morning he did ask why she seemed so worried the previous night, why she was afraid to let him out of her site, why she left the Inn early. When he confronted her, she brushed it off, saying it was just hormones...

Luke came to learn that's what she said about everything.. he also came to learn not to ask.

Not saying a word, Luke sat next to Lorelai, gently taking her hand then laying their open palms over her stomach.

"What are you-" Lorelai started.

"-You'll see" He told her.

"... Did you feel that?!" Lorelai asked, a huge smile on her face when she felt the baby move. It wasn't the first time she's felt the baby kick, but still, it always felt incredible to her.

Luke nodded, wearing the same smile as his open palm layed over her hand, only a few of his fingers exposed to her belly... but still, he felt the baby move.

"Wow." Lorelai awed, her eyes glued to their joint hands on her stomach. "Amazing isn't it?"

Luke nodded, leaning to whisper in her ear.. "You're amazing."

Breaking the visual lock she had on her stomach, Lorelai let her eyes travel, looking up to find her husband's blue orbs staring back at her.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked, her lips curling into a shy smile. Luke nodded. "Even when my hormones are running wild and I'm acting like a crazy woman?" She asked, her tone low as she kept her eyes on Luke's.

Luke didn't answer... well he did, just not in the verbal sense.. he leaned forward, and as soon as their lips made contact, Lorelai closed her eyes, letting herself fall deeper and deeper...

_Later.. The Dragonfly Inn..._

"Sookie." Lorelai called, walking through the kitchen.

"Fresh coffee's over there." Sookie smiled, glancing over her shoulder as she prepared tonight's diner menu.

"Not why I came in here but I'll take it." Lorelai grinned, going toward the coffee machine.

"What time is it?" Sookie asked over her shoulder.

" ..Almost twelve." Lorelai answered after checking her cell.

"P.M?"

"No, A.M, the moon's just been working so hard that the sun decided to give it a break and work it's shift for a while, get some over time." Lorelai told her, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Jackson's late!" Sookie shouted, a panicked look on her face.

"What?"

"He promised to be here by twelve with the strawberries!"

"Which means he still has.. three minutes."

"I thought you said it was twelve?" Sookie asked, a confused expression on her face as she turned.

"No, I said it was _almost _twelve, he still has three minutes to go before he gets the couch."

"You have a timer on your phone?"

"Um, yeah I think I-"

"-What am I saying, I'm a chef! There's timers everywhere!" Sookie shouted, averting her eyes around the kitchen to look for a cooking timer.

"Sookie.." Lorelai started cautiously, watching as her friend moved through the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for one of my cooking timers, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"And when you find one of your cooking timers, what are you planning on doing with it?"

"I'm going to set it go off at exactly twelve o'clock and if Jackson's even a second late he-"

"-Gets the couch?" Lorelai finished.

"For a month."

"Wow, that's a little.."

"What?" Sookie asked, spotting a white timer sitting across the room.

".. It's a little harsh." Lorelai shrugged.

"Harsh?" Sookie asked with raised eyebrows as she turned to face Lorelai. "You think it's harsh?"

"Well I did, but now you're giving me a death glare so I'm thinking I should change my answer Regis." Lorelai grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Jackson will have nothing to worry about as long as he's on time and brings strawberries that I can actually use! And if he isn't," She said, bringing the timer across the room. "then at least he'll have the t.v to keep him company at night."

"..Honey?" Lorelai asked, standing up from her stool. "Did something happen between you and Jackson?"

"No." Sookie shook her head, looking shocked at the accusation. "Why?"

"Well because I was just joking about the couch..although a short term sentence every once in a while is good for a marriage, let's the husband miss his wife for a while, get a greater appreciation of the wonderful invention called the mattress, but don't you think you're going a little overboard here?

"Sookie! I come bearing fruit!" Jackson yelled, coming down the hall.

"You better come bearing strawberries!"

Shaking her head, Lorelai decided to duck out before things got ugly.

_Later.. Luke's..._

"Lorelai! Perfect! You're here!" April smiled, turning to the sound of the bells to see her stepmother walking in.

"Hey sweetie." Lorelai smiled, going toward the counter where the teenager was sitting with her backpack beside her and a note book in front of her.

"Don't sit down!" April yelled, quickly getting up from her stool.

"Why? Are there self destructing bombs strapped to the bottom?"

"I need to talk to you." April said in a hushed tone as she took Lorelai's hand and led her outside.

"Dad's birthday is the second right?" April asked once they stepped out of the diner.

"Yes it is."

"And he's going to be.."

"42." Lorelai smiled.

"Right! 42! I knew that, same age as mom.. well almost, mom's birthday is in August.. anyway,"April shook her head, getting back to her point. "I was thinking that maybe we could throw a birthday party for dad."

"A birthday party?" Lorelai asked with raised eyebrows.

"A _Surprise _birthday party." April grinned, a smile on her face.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, a bit taken back by the thought. "You wanna throw a surprise party for your dad?.. Luke Danes?.. the man who'd rather sit back with a beer in his hand while watching the everlasting battle between the Yankees and the Red Sox in their quest to win the world series and be crowned king of baseball, opposed to drinking several martini's while being surrounded by his fellow town's men, counting down as the ball drops.. granted not everyone in Stars Hollow has their head on straight, IE Kirk, but still, you get my point."

"Exactly!" April smiled, ready with a plan.

_Later.. Danes Home..._

"Well look at that," Lorelai awed as she got out of her car, watching as Luke pulled up behind her. "I don't think this has ever happened before."

"What?" Luke asked, swinging shut his car door.

"It's exactly.. " Lorelai started, opening her purse to get her cell, which upon finding she saw that it was dead. ".. Well I don't know what time is but we're both getting home at the same time, we should celebrate or something."

"I'll celebrate by getting the mail."

"Wow, do you know how to party."

_Inside..._

"You got something from Yale."

"What is it?" Lorelai asked over her shoulder as she walked down the hall, toward the kitchen.

"Here." Luke said, coming up behind her with a white envelope.

"... Parents weekend." She said after skimming through the letter, the same letter she's gotten every year.

"Parents weekend?" Luke asked as he sorted the rest of the mail. "They do that in college?"

"Yeah."

"We going?" Luke asked.

"We?" Lorelai asked, turning her head to look at Luke.

"You didn't think I'd go with you?" He asked.

"Well this doesn't exactly scream Luke Danes."

"If you wanna go, we'll go," He told her as he moved toward the fridge to get a water bottle. " how was it last year?"

"You'd have to ask Yale."

"You didn't go?"

"Wow," Lorelai awed with fake hurt. "That cuts deep." She said, putting her hand over her heart.

"What?" Luke said quickly, looking at Lorelai like she was crazy.

"You keep tabs on me while I'm backpacking through Europe, but you don't know whether I'm home or away for a weekend.. me .. your wife .. your _pregnant wife_ .. _two whole days."_

"You weren't my wife last year."

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "But I was your loyal, sometimes paying customer, not to mention your best friend. And girlfriend," she added with a pointing index finger.

"When is thing?" Luke asked, rolling his eyes at her last comment.

"... The 28th and the 29th." Lorelai answered after looking down at the letter.

"Let me know." Luke said, grabbing the phone from the counter and laying it in front her as he pasted her, on his way to the living room.

Grinning, Lorelai took the cordless in her hand, dialing a familiar number.

To Be Continued...


	56. Living In A Glass House

**The Seventh Season: **

**Chapter Fifty Six: People Living In Glass Houses Shouldn't Throw Stones**

**Friday Morning, the 13th...**

Diner...

"Oh my God." Lorelai awed, her right hand over her heart as she rushed through the diner. "I was this close to seven years of bad luck, _this close._" She stressed, using her free hand to show the small distance

"Coffee?" Luke asked, like it was a reflex when he'd hear the bells jingle, followed by Lorelai's voice, almost one hundred percent of the time ranting about something or another.

"Luukkkee!" She whined, sitting down in front of the register.

"What?" His back turned as he asked.

"Turn around." Lorelai demanded.

"I'm pouring coffee, _your _coffee!"

"Well hurry up and turn around!"

"Lorelai..."

"Luke.." She mimicked, doing her best to match his deep voice.

"Here." Luke turned around no more than ten seconds later, handing her her coffee.

"Look outside."

"Why?" He asked, going to open the register.

"Because." She said quickly, wanting him to look.

"Because why?"

"We don't have time for twenty questions, now look outside!" She repeated again.

"I asked one!" Luke defended himself, bringing his eyes from the register.

"Look!" Lorelai told him, her finger pointing toward the main window.

"What am I looking at?" Luke asked. Lorelai eyes glued to the square, while Luke's were going back and forth, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"That guy.. on the ladder." Lorelai explained, watching as a man stood high on a ladder that was propped up against the gazebo, a paint can next to him.

"A guy.. on a ladder?" Luke asked, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"It's Friday Luke!" She exclaimed, bringing her gaze to her clueless husband."..The 13.." Lorelai explained, wanting to see some sort of reaction on his face, but there was only a blank expression. ".. it's Friday the 13th!"

Sighing, Luke dropped his order pad on the counter, looking her straight in the eyes. "13 is just a number, Friday is just a day- they mean nothing together.. _nothing_." Luke said, knowing Lorelai was superstitious.

"I almost walked under a ladder." Lorelai said slowly and carefully, wanting him to understand that. "One more second of zoning out, and I would've gotten myself seven years of bad luck- possibly you too."

"Me? Why me?" Luke asked, pulling recites from the register. "Not that I believe in any of this crap." He mumbled.

"Well by extension.. you're my husband." She explained, waving her hand between them. "..And little no name!" She exclaimed, just realizing that her baby could've been effected by it too. "Sorry little.. whatever you are.." She pouted while looking down at her stomach.

"Jeez." Luke grumbled, shaking his head as he went to serve a customer by the window.

_A Bit Later... Dragonfly Inn... Kitchen..._

"Hey Sookie, look what I got!" Lorelai smiled, walking through the kitchen doors with her head down as she read one of the many fliers that were being given out in the square by Kirk who was dressed up in a giant pumpkin costume. "_The annual Stars Hollow Halloween festival, October 31st, to be held in the Square,_ blah blah blah..." She sighed, scanning through the rest, knowing the information from previous years. "Okay so this doesn't make it seem very exciting," Lorelai frowned, her eyes still on the flier. "But let me tell you, seeing Kirk in a giant pumpkin costume was worth the minor detour to get it.."Finally, she looked up, a smile on her face as she expected to see Sookie, but quickly her smile turned into a frown when she saw everyone on her kitchen staff bustling through the kitchen... everyone but Sookie.

"Hey Kevin," Lorelai said, approaching the salad guy who was making a salad.. surprise surprise. "Do you know where Sookie is?"

He shook his head. "She ran outta here a little while ago and no one's seen her since."

"How long is a little while ago?"

Kevin shrugged. "..Fifteen, twenty minutes."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled. "Keep.. chopping." She smiled, gesturing toward the knife in his hand and the lettuce that sat in front of him on a cutting board.

_The Lobby.._

"Michel?" Lorelai questioned the head manager as she approached the front desk. "Have you seen Sookie?"

"I believe she's in the bathroom.. crying about something." He answered, a dull expression on his face as his eyes stayed focused on the computer screen.

"She's crying?!" Lorelai asked quickly, worry covering her face.

"I don't know," Michel shrugged. "I thought I herd blubbering.. I could be wrong." Shaking her head, Lorelai quickly turned, going down the hall to see if her best friend was in the bathroom.

"Sookie?" Lorelai called in a soft tone as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"...Lorelai?.." Sookie answered between sobs.

"Honey, can I come in?"

There was no response, but Lorelai did hear a, _click, _knowing that was the sound of the door unlocking.

Taking that as a yes, Lorelai wrapped her fingers around the door handle, pushing it open and finding Sookie sitting on the covered toilet seat.. a very familiar white stick laying on the sink.

"Hey, what happen? Michel sai- Is that.. what I think it is?" Lorleai asked, stopping dead in her tracks when that white stick caught her eye. Sookie nodded, a tissue in hand as she wiped away a tear.

"But.. that's.. impossible.." Lorelai awed, moving to get a closer look. "Jackson he-"

"-Didnt!" Sookie shouted. "He was suppose to.. but he didn't.. and now.. I I just -- and he really -- ohh! You know? And he didn't, and then I-I can't believe that he -- ohh! Ooh! You know, 'cause he didn't have -- he didn't, and I can't believe that he could've..." Sookie ranting between sniffles.

"Let's go for a walk sweetie." Lorelai suggested, quickly snapping into problem solving mode as she held out her hand.

"A walk?" Sookie asked with wide eyes like she had never herd of such a thing.

"Yeah, a walk, come on." Lorelai urged gently. Sookie nodded, taking Lorelai's hand.

_Outside...Town Square..._

"... I guess he didn't really want to have a vasectomy." Lorelai reasoned as her and Sookie walked through the town. Lorelai trying to calm her best friend.

"Well, then, tell me!"

"I agree." Lorelai nodded.

" Uhh!" Sookie yelled.

"I know. Uhh!"

"I mean I didn't -- there was less than 4,000 left."

"4,000?" Lorelai questioned.

"Diapers." Sookie finished.

"Ah."

"Diapers. For the last year and a half, I've been changing 20 diapers a day, I mean and finally -- finally I've got Davey. You know he's potty-trained. It's good. You know Martha has always gone through a little more. I mean, girls -- it's a boy-girl thing. I don't know. Boys seem to be perfectly happy sitting in their own filth."

"I didn't know that." "_Huh, maybe I'll learn that with this one." _Lorelai smiled, looking down at her stomach as she brought her hand to cover it. "_That is, if it's a boy."_

"Yeah, and Martha is 12 diapers a day. And then if you add the -- but that's not the point. The point is that there was a light at the end of the tunnel, and now the light at the end of the tunnel is no more because you can't do that with 23 diapers a day!" She gasped. "26. If it's a girl, that's 26 diapers a day."

" Well you could use cloth diapers, you know? You wash them and -- that's not the point. I mean that's not the point. I get it that's a lot of diapers. But, you know, babies are more than diapers, right?"

"No, no." She shook her head.

"Sookie."

" No," Sookie insisted. "all I remember is eat, sleep, poop, eat, sleep, poop."

" Well, there's other stuff."

"Yeah, like oh like diaper rash and colic and potty-training."

" No, the good stuff." Lorelai laughed.

"Well, I'm having trouble remembering that."

"For one thing, they're pretty cute."

" Well yeah," Sookie shrugged. "but cute is not gonna help me sleep through the night."

"They smell great -- that newborn smell I mean, you can't beat that, right?" Lorelai added.

"The smell is pretty good." Sookie smiled.

"How about, you know, when you give them their first bath? And I remember when I gave Rory her first bath, she looked up at me like, "what the hell is going on?" And I kept saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You know Davey loved his first one. Martha screamed bloody murder. Oh, my god, all the screaming."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but how about the first time when they're crying and crying, and you go in to pick them up, and then they stop crying because they recognize you?"

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah."

" I'm not gonna sleep, though." Sookie argued.

"Well, you won't sleep," Lorelai said, giving her that. "but you'll get another first smile."

"You know, Davey had his at three weeks. It's really advanced." Sookie smiled with motherly pride toward her first born.

" Aww, how about when you're lying down, you're holding the baby, and the baby falls asleep on your chest?" Lorelai grinned, her hand absentmindedly stroking her stomach.

"They're all warm and cuddly. Oh, god, I know what you're doing. You're trying to make this sound good!"

"In the middle of the night, when you're rocking the baby, and everyone is asleep. And then they fall asleep, and you fall asleep."

"I'm hormonal, and you are playing dirty." She accused.

" It's pretty good stuff, huh?"

" I guess."

"Really good." Lorelai nodded, not able to take the smile from her face.

" Are you talking memory, or are you thinking ahead?" Sookie asked, glancing down at her friends pregnant stomach, then back at her eyes.

"Oh, uh, I don't know -- a little of both, I guess."

".. You'll get another first smile." Sookie said, a glazed look over her eyes as she thought back to her two children.

"And so will you."

"Oh, my god, I'm gonna have another baby." Sookie awed, the fact just hitting her like a ton of bricks.

" Yes, and I will be there to help you, no muffin tops required."

"Thank you. I know. Oh, god, I hope I have a girl. Ooh! Or a boy."

"Well, chances are pretty good you'll have one or the other. "

_Later.. Danes Home.._

"_Sookie's pregnant?"_ Rory asked as she walked through Yale, holding her cell up to her ear, shocked by what her mother just told her.

"Yup." Lorelai nodded. "Apparently Jackson didn't get that vasectomy after Martha was born."

"_Wow.. I can't believe this.."_

"_You can't believe this_?" Lorelai mocked. "You weren't the one who found your best friend crying in the bathroom because her husband knocked her up which wasn't suppose to happen now, or ever again because said husband was suppose to have gotten fixed over a year ago."

"_How is Sookie?"_ Rory asked.

"She's okay. We went for a walk and I calmed her down, which let me tell you- trying to reason with a hormone-crazed pregnant woman.. not easy." Lorelai shook her head.

"_Says the woman living in a glass house._"

"What?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"_People living in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."_

"Hey! What are you insinuating?!"

"_You really think you're always a walk in the park?_" Rory asked, an amused expression on her face. "_Cause I'll be the first to tell you you're not, buts it's understandable. Your hormones are running wild, it's not your fault you get a little difficult sometimes. I've come to terms with that and I love you anyway- despite your mood swings. And I'm sure Luke does too- even though you've, __**on more than one occasion,**_ _have woken him up in the middle of the night, just to get you a glass of water- but really, it's okay, don't feel bad. We know you can't control it and we're all praying that once you blow, things will go back to normal.. or at least back to the way they were before you got pregnant."_

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai challenged. "Well you weren't exactly a walk in the park either when you were clamped to my breast, sucking away like there was no tomorrow! That hurt like hell! But did I complain?!.. well yes," She admitted. "But that's not the point! The point is I dealt with it!"

"_And we're dealing with you."_ Rory grinned.

"Wow, I feel so loved." Lorelai said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Hey!" Luke called as he walked through the front door.

"_Is that Luke?" _Rory asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "I'm gonna go, I'll see ya tonight, for dinner?"

"_Yeah, I'll be there."_

"Oh, but encase you beat me and Luke, wait outside for us okay?"

"_Why?" _Rory asked.

"Because we need to strategize before we go in there."

"_Strategize for what?" _

"Don't question the mommy, just wait for me outside."

"_Yes ma'am."_

"Rory!" Lorelai scolded, knowing Rory knew that she hated being called ma'am. It made her feel old.

"Byeee." Rory grinned.

"Hey." Luke said again, a smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss Lorelai.

"Hey." Lorelai greeted back, closing her eyes as her husband's lips made contact with hers. "How was work?" She asked once they broke apart and he moved to sit down next to her.

"It was work." Luke dismissed. "You feeling okay?" He asked, just like he did everyday.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded, an appreciative smile playing on her lips. "And if we didn't have to go to mother's in less than an hour, I'd be feeling great, over the moon, ecstatic.. but unfortunately," She sighed. "we do.. I should go get ready."

"Yeah," Luke nodded, noticing that it was after six. "Let's go, before you get comfortable and don't wanna move."

"I'm already comfortable." She whined.

"Lorelai..." He warned, a grin on his face.

"Ughh.. hate my mother."

_Later.. The Gilmore House..._

"Hey, you waited for us." Lorelai smiled when she saw her daughter leaning against her car. A coffee mug in her hand.

"Well you told me too." Rory pouted.

"Someone's crabby, I thought I had dibs on that."

"I'm not crabby." Rory insisted.

"Is it that time of the month?"

"Ah jeez." Luke winced, closing the car door.

"Mom?!" Rory whined.

"Well I haven't PMS-ed for months, I'm not keeping track of that anymore!" Lorelai said, defending her previous statement. "But If I remember correctly, you and I always PMS-ed at the same time.. mid month I think.. which would make sense since it's the thirteen."

"I'm not PMSing, I'm just hungry, and me standing out here, waiting for you has kept me from the food, which is in there." Rory said, pointing toward the door.

"Even If I didn't make you wait, you'd still be hungry, because we don't eat till seven and it's... Luke what time is it?" She asked when she realized that she didn't have a watch on.. not that she ever did.

"Uh.. 6:52." Luke answered after glancing down at his wrist.

"See! So there!"

"Fine, you win, now why am I standing here and not sitting in there, it's cold." Rory complained.

"No it's not." Lorelai waved off.

"Not for you, you're a human incubator."

"Well at least there's one good side effect from being pregnant."

"Yeah, stress the one, now start talking."

"Mean!"

"Mom!" She whined, wrapping her sweater tighter around her body.

"Parents weekends." Lorelai said, jumping right in.

".. What about it?" Rory asked.

"What ever you do," Lorelai started, dramatically. "do not, under any circumstances, mention that Luke and I are going."

"Why?" Rory asked. "You know grandma and grandpa go every year, I've told you that."

"Yes, I know, but if they don't know we're going, then they won't come looking for us, and if they don't come looking for us, then they won't see us, and if they don't see us, then they won't talk to us and if they don't talk to us, I might actually be able to enjoy parents weekend instead of getting that shooting pain in my right eye that usually happens when I talk to my mother."

"Whatever you say.." Rory answered in an, you'll be sorry, in kind of tone.

"Come on," Lorelai smiled, reaching behind her to take Luke's hand. "Let's go in there so we can leave."

_DING DONG!!!_

"There you are!" Emily smiled when she opened the door and saw her daughter, granddaughter and son in law standing on the other side.

"Hi grandma." Rory smiled.

"Come on, come on, hurry inside, we've got a guest waiting in the living room."

"A guest?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes, now come on, you're letting all the cold air in."

"Okay, okay, we're coming." Lorelai said, a worried look flashing across her face as she tighten her grip around Luke's hand.

To Be Continued...


	57. Diamonds Don't Mean A Thing

_**The Seventh Season**_

_**Chapter Fifty Seven: Diamonds Don't Mean A Thing**_

_DING DONG!!!_

"_There you are!" Emily smiled when she opened the door and saw her daughter, granddaughter and son in law standing on the other side._

"_Hi grandma." Rory smiled._

"_Come on, come on, hurry inside, we've got a guest waiting in the living room."_

"_A guest?" Lorelai questioned._

"_Yes, now come on, you're letting all the cold air in."_

"_Okay, okay, we're coming." Lorelai said, a worried look flashing across her face as she tighten her grip around Luke's hand, then cautiously she proceeded toward the living room. _

"Lor!" Chris smiled, his head turning when he herd voices in the next room.

"_Oh no!" Lorelai mentally panicked._ She didn't need to get a visual of who was in the living room to confirm her suspicions that Luke was not happy with the voice they just herd, not one bit. She felt him tense up, felt him grip her hand tighter.

"Chris," Lorelai greeted, plastering a smile on her face. "what are you doing here?"

"Hey dad." Rory quickly cut in, trying to distract Luke and her mom, relieve some of the tension in the air by making her father focus on her.

"Hey Rory." Christopher smiled, opening his arms to hug his daughter. Rory smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai whispered, turning her head to look at Luke with pleading eyes."I had no idea he was going to be here and-"

"-Lorelai," He stopped her. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Because we can turn around and leave right now, we don't have to stay."

"You said I have nothing to worry about right?"

"Of course." she assured him quickly.

"Okay," He smiled "then it's fine."

"Lorelai! Luke!" Emily called "Come sit, Christopher has presents for everyone."

Sighing to herself, Lorelai turned around, walking toward to the living room to join everyone.

"Hey dad." She smiled at her father as her and Luke passed on their way to the couch.

"Hello Lorelai," He smiled at his daughter. " It's nice to see you again Luke." He nodded toward his son in law.

"You too Mr. Gilmore."

"I told you, call me Richard."

"Richard." He repeated.

Christopher, only half listening as Rory went on about school, had his eyes glued on Lorelai and Luke as they sat down, their hands never separating as their bodies lowered to the cushions. He watched as Lorelai's stare was focused on Luke, a sad smile covering her face. Luke turned to her, taking his hand to squeeze her knee, then like magnets being pulled together, their hands found each other's, their fingers locking as their joint hands came to rest on Lorelai's lap and that's when Chris noticed how pregnant she really was.

"Dad?" Chris snapped from his trance, looking back at Rory.

"Yeah?"

"I asked where GiGi was..?"

"Oh," He shook his head. "she's at home with the nanny, she wasn't feeling good."

"Oh," Rory said, racking her brain for something else to say, desperate to keep the peace.

"Christopher," Emily called, her eyes going to the shopping bags, then back at Chris.

He cast another glanced toward Luke and Lorelai, who seemed to be caught up in their own little world, their eyes locked as they silently communicated.

"Right..." He said absentmindedly "... the gifts.." Breaking his gaze on the happy couple, Chris looked down, reaching for the closest shopping bag. "Richard, Emily.." He gestured toward the two, handing Emily a bag that contained hers and Richard's gift. Emily nodded, excepting the bag with a smile.

"Rory this is for you." He said after finding her bag.

"Thanks." She said, looking briefly at her mom and Luke, then turning to accept the gift from her father.

"Lorelai, pink one's for you." He grinned at her. She gave a small smile, taking the bag and putting it beside her.

"Sorry man.." Chris apologized, quickly looking at Luke, then back down at the floor, knowing full well he didn't have anything for Luke, but still keeping up the pretense of looking. "I guess I-"

"-It's fine." Luke waved off, not really wanting anything from him anyway.

Lorelai snapped her eyes to Luke, an apologetic look on her face, just wanting the whole evening to be over with so they could go home.

"Go' head, open em." Chris announced to the room. Everyone went for their presents, opening the shopping bags immediately then tearing apart the wrapping paper which held their gifts.

Lorelai hesitated, her right hand locked with Luke's as her left absentmindedly stroked her stomach.

"Lorelai." Luke called in a low voice, jerking her from her thoughts, causing her to look up and what she found was his soft gaze looking back at her. .

"This isn't fair to you.." she said, barely audible to him let alone anyone else "I'm sorry," She apologized. "this isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?" He asked gently, stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

".. I'm sorry that I can't just break contact with him.. that this has to happen.." She said. Luke nodded, his heart aching as he watched her struggle. Some of her emotions may have been from the pregnancy, but still, he knew her words were sincere.

He leaned in close, whispering the words, "I trust you." in her ear.

"_I love you."_ She said firmly, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes_. "So much." _She stre_s_sed.

"I know." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Back at ya." He grinned, causing a smile to spread across her face. "Open it." He told her, looking down at the shopping bag. She nodded, keeping her eyes locked with his for a second more before looking away, then reaching inside the bag.

"Wow," She herd her mother's voice as she went to unwrap her gift. "It's lovely Christopher, thank you."

What he got Emily, Lorelai didn't know. She kept her eyes and hands focused on the gift sitting in her lap as she was eager to get the whole process over with.

"An English to French dictionary," Lorelai herd her daughter's laughter.

"Well a book was a given," Came Christopher's voice as Lorelai tore the last of the paper and was met with a long black jewelery box. "Keep digging kid, there's more." Chris told Rory.

"Okay," She answered.

Lorelai's hands froze, a tiny gasp escaping from her mouth. There was defiantly a piece of jewelry in there... a man had gotten her jewelery... a man who wasn't Luke. She wasn't comfortable with that and she knew Luke wasn't either.

Lorelai looked over her shoulder and saw Luke give her a nod.

Turning back, Lorelai let out a breath, then went to the box, her fingers lifting the top which reviled a golden chained necklace with three diamonds hanging down, the closer to the chest, the smaller the diamond.

Lorelai looked up, letting her eyes travel across the room.

She saw Emily was holding a small vase – it was beautiful, but no way as expensive as what she got.

Rory had a dictionary in her lap and was clasping a silver bracelet around her wrist – again, beautiful, but defiantly not in the price range of her necklace.

Then she found her father with a box of French cigars.. the box looked to be made of polished wood.

Lorelai looked back at her bag, finding another black box sitting on the bottom, this one smaller.

"Why?" She asked, looking up at Chris. "Why would you get me something this expensive?" She asked

"Lor-" He started.

"No!" She shouted, causing silence to fill the room and eyes to fall on her "Why are you doing this again!?.. Why can't you just stop!?" She yelled, her voice breaking.

"Lorelai." Luke said, trying to comfort her.

"Why are you trying to ruin everything again!?.. Why can't you just let me be happy?!" She yelled.

"Mom," Rory called, making a move to stand up.

"Why would you get me this?!" She yelled, her voice almost pleading as her eyes filled with water.

Without saying a word, Luke put a hand on each of her shoulder's than he gently pulled her up, leading her into the next room.

_The Foyer.._

"Hey," Luke soothed, looking at his crying wife with questioning eyes as he brought his hands to her cheek, wiping away the tears. "It's okay." He said gently trying to calm her.

"No.. it's not." She said through her sobs. "I won't... let.. him.. do it.. again.. I.. won't let.. him ..ruin.. everything." Luke sighed, watching her as the tears kept spilling from her eyes, her body on the verge of shaking.

"We're gonna go home okay?" He asked, knowing he couldn't calm her here, they needed to be home, where she was comfortable, where he could talk to her.

She nodded, balling her right hand into a fist to wipe rub her eye, trying to stop the tears.

"Here," He said, digging through his pockets to get his car keys. "I'm gonna tell everyone we're leaving." Again she nodded, taking his keys then leaving the house.

Before Luke was able to turn around, he found his father in law approach him.

"Where's Lorelai?" He asked, worry covering his face.

"I'm gonna take her home.. she isn't feeling well." He tried to cover. Richard sighed, looking over his shoulder, then back at Luke.

"You have nothing to worry about son. I may not know my daughter very well but I do know one thing," He started. "she loves you." Luke couldn't help the smile that played on his lips.

"You go, take care of my daughter. I'll tell everyone Lorelai wasn't feeling well."

"Thank you Richard."

"Thank you." He smiled, patting Luke's shoulder then turning to the living room.

_On The Road..._

Not a word was spoken as Luke drove the Danes family home.

Luke remained silent, even when getting in the car, he didn't speak, not a word. He just put his hand on Lorelai's knee, lightly squeezed it, then let his hand lay there. She smiled back, her face still red, her eyes glassy with tears, but her lips managed to curl into a small smiled as she put her hand over her husband's, lacing her fingers with his.

Every couple of minutes or so, Luke would glance over at Lorelai, but never did he say a word. He didn't want to get into anything until they were home. He wanted to give Lorelai time to calm down, relax, and every time he would look over at her, it seemed the car ride was doing just that. The tears has subsided and her sobs had quieted.

Luke still couldn't believe she had gotten that upset.. granted hormones probably had a playing role, but still, he could see that Lorelai was scared. Truly scared that Christopher would ruin things. Luke knew he would make sure she knew that that wouldn't happen.

_Danes Home..._

Pulling into the driveway, Luke put the truck in park, then reached and took his keys from the ignition.

It took Lorelai a minute to snap from her thoughts, but once she did, her eyes traveled to her side, coming to find Luke's concerning gaze looking back at her.

"You ready?" He asked gently. Lorelai nodded, parting their hands then reaching to open the door.

Luke followed suit, leaning to his side, then gripping his hand around the door handle to leave the car. He walked around the front of the truck, then stood waiting for Lorelai and once she met up with him, Luke put his around around her waist, letting hand rest on the side of her stomach.

_Inside..._

Together they walked through house, still silence between the pair as they made their way upstairs, only still air as the couple made their way upstairs.

Luke held their bedroom door open, allowing Lorelai to go in ahead of him, then he followed, quickly flicking the light on so they could see.

Like she did every night, Lorelai went straight to her husbands dresser, reaching for one of his flannels. Tonight it was the red and white one.

Luke, like he did every night, joined her at his dresser, but instead of flannel, he grabbed a pair of sweats and an old green shirt to put on.

Going to the bed, Lorelai put Luke's flannel shirt down on it, then kicked her shoes off and pulled her shirt up over her head, leaving a black skin tight maternity tank top.

Luke did she same by his dresser, taking his shirt off, then changing into a pair of grey sweats as Lorelai took her skirt off, then put Luke's flannel on which she could still button, but if she did that, it was way too tight, so she left it open, having a tank top on underneath it.

Luke was the first to the bathroom, grabbing his tooth brush and as he began brushing, Lorelai came up next to him, going to "her side", then grabbing her tooth brush and following her husbands' actions.

Still, no words were uttered as they made their way to the bed.

Luke first took a minor detour to the turn off the light and as he went to lay down, Lorelai was sliding in under the covers, laying to the right and pulling the blanket up to her stomach and curling her legs up close to her body.

Luke came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her stomach, causing that small smile to form on her lips as she turned her head.

"I'm sorry." She started, speaking the first word in about an hours time. "My little out burst made us leave early."

"Yeah, leave your parent's early- you have nothing to be sorry for." He grinned.

"But Christopher-" She tried to protest.

"-Won't change a damn thing." He told her. Luke spoke again, seeing her about to argue. "Lorelai, he could buy you all the diamonds in the world, doesn't matter," He shook his head."He'd be wasting his time and money- I'm not going anywhere." Luke said firmly.

"But last time-"

"- I was stupid to let him get in the way. That won't happen again." Lorelai slowly nodded as she took in his words. That was one of her biggest fears, Christopher butting in again and Luke leaving because it was all too much for him. "Hey.." He said gently, seeing her with a million thoughts running her mind. "You know I would never leave you. I won't make that mistake again."

".. You promise?" She asked in a small voice, not liking that she even had to question it.

"I promise." Luke said forcefully, looking her straight in the eyes. She nodded, turning her body to fully face him. Luke smiled, keeping his arm around her as she turned, then holding her close as she buried her head in his chest.

_Next Morning..._

"So we leave the 26th?" Lorelai asked her step daughter as her and April sat around the kitchen table.

"Right," April nodded. "We leave Thursday, see the final game Friday, then come home Saturday morning."

"With a enough time for Luke and I to get to parents weekend?" April nodded.

"Our plane leaves at eight, we get back by ten and you're in Stars Hollow by Eleven, leaving two hours before parents weekend officially begins.

"Wow," Lorelai awed. "I can't believe you planned this all on your own," She shook her head, her eyes scanning everything on the table. "The tickets, hotel rooms, times.. everything..."

"Hey, maybe you could hire me at the Inn, I'm in dire need of a job." She stressed. "Apparently when you're thirteen its like an unwritten rule that you _have _to get a job, which, at my age, I really don't see why I need one." April shrugged.

"Rory used to work at the the Independence Inn a couple of days a week, If you're really interested, I could look into getting you something." She explained. "I do own the place, I should have _some _pull." She grinned.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Ugh," Lorelai groaned, making a move to stand up.

"You want me to get it?" April offered.

"No, it's okay," Lorelai brushed off.

_Ring! Ring!_

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

_Beep!_

"_.. Hey Lor, it's me..."_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	58. Someone's Gotta Give

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Fifty Eight: Someone's Gotta Give**

".. Hey Lor... It's Chris.." Before he could say another word, Lorelai cut the message. She really wasn't interested in what he had to say. '

"Hey April!" She called toward the kitchen.

"Yeah?!" the teenager yelled back.

"You hungry?! You wanna go to the diner?!"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Great! Let's go!"

_Later... _

"He called?" Rory asked from the couch where she was eating a bowl of popcorn as Lorelai came with two bottles of water.

"Yup, he called, said hey Lor, it's Chris and before he could say anything else, i hit that pretty little delete button." Rory nodded, turning her head to the screen. "Whatever he has to say, I don't care. I mean we were doing so great for a while, you know? I was able to be friends with your dad -"

"-When things with Luke weren't going so good." Rory finished. Lorelai sighed.

"Yeah well.. he was just a friend when Luke wasn't there... it was like Luke was in another world sometimes.. I really thought it was over that night.. I thought he was gonna let me walk away.. but he didn't.." Lorelai explained, leaning back against the couch. "Why can't this be easier you know? Why can't I be friends with Chris and still keep everything good with me and Luke?"

"Mom, you have to step back and look at this through someone else's point of view. Chris is your ex.. yes he's my dad, but still, at the end of the day, he's your ex. If you didn't have me, that's all he'd be.. your ex. What If Rachel came back and Luke started going to weddings with her, or he went over to help babysit her kids?"

"Like Rachel would ever have kids." Lorelai scoffed.

"Mom.."

"I wasn't planning on bringing Chris to the wedding, I wasn't planning on bringing _anyone_, but you know Mrs Kim."

"I also know you mom.. which is why this whole thing scares me." Rory winced.

"... You think I'm gonna leave Luke?" Lorelai asked, shock written across her face.

"No, mom," Rory shook her head. "I just.. he always ruins everything... why can't you just let him go.. I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't need you to be friends.. I need you to be happy... he just... why can't you let him go?" Rory asked, desperately wanting Christopher out of her mother's life.

The phone rang, breaking the conversation, but Rory's words hung in the air all night. As the movie came on, Rory could see her mom didn't want to talk about it, so she let it go. Lorelai knew her daughter was right. There was no reason for them to be in contact. Sure, she would miss him to some extant, but she's gone years without seeing him and she was fine, more than fine. His presence only caused trouble for her, making her life harder every time. She didn't need that anymore. Everything was finally good with Luke. They were married, had a house, were expecting a baby... Lorelai knew she had no feelings left for Christopher. She was afraid of Luke leaving because it could get to be too much, having to deal with Chris. Luke told her she had nothing to worry about, but still, she knew she had to cut Chris out, take that constant pressure away. Somethings gotta give.

_Later That Night..._

Luke was working late, it was his turn to close up, leaving Lorelai alone as she layed in bed, looking through a pregnancy magazine. She was determined to do it right this time, not that the first time around didn't go well, because every time she looked at Rory, she knew she did right by removing her and her daughter from that oppressive environment that Lorelai grew up in and even though it was a struggle in the beginning, still, she knew she made the right choice.

A smile came over Lorelai's face when she read what should be happening in a woman's sixth month of pregnancy, nearing the end of the second trimester.

_At 24 weeks, your baby will be about the size of an eggplant, still very thin but growing longer. The baby is able to suck it's thumb and hiccup and weighs in at about 1 ¼ lbs at about 13 inches in length. _

She put her hand to her stomach, moving it in a small circular pattern in hopes of feeling her baby move and on the fourth circle, she gasped when she felt it, an even bigger smile covering her lips as she felt the miracle that was happening. A miracle that her and Luke created. A miracle that, five months ago, she honestly thought wasn't going to happen.

That night, that horrible night when she saw it all falling apart, she saw the struggle on Luke's face. She saw that it was too much for him – April, her.. it was two forces pulling at him for attention and she almost, for a minute – the longest minute of her life – thought that he was going to let her go.. but then, when she turned to walk away...

"_Lorelai, wait!" She stopped, closing her eyes tight, hoping that she would wake up in another time, another place, a time when she knew Luke loved her more than anything, and as selfish as it maybe, a time when she didn't have to fight for his attention. She wanted to escape the horrible nightmare that she was stuck in. "Lorelai," she heard her name again, the sound coming closer, but she kept her eyes closed, silently wishing that she would wake up. "I'm not letting you go... not again." He said firmly, keeping is stare locked on her as she opened her eyes. _

Coming back to the present, Lorelai shock the bittersweet memory. On one hand, it was the night her and Luke drove off, heading to Maryland to be married the next day, but on the other hand, it was the night when everything almost came crashing down... thank god it was almost.

Luke was the only man who she truly opened her heart to. He was the only man capable of hurting her so bad because when you open your heart to someone, when you let your guard down, you become vulnerable, which is why he had so much power over her... which is why she wouldn't let her heart break.. not again.

They broke up once before and that was hard enough for her, but then, when they were engaged, when they had plans to be married, thoughts of a future together, he became distant.. then Chris came into the picture, her ex boy friend was there, distracting her when she needed to be distracted.. thinking about it, she realized how wrong that was.

Lorelai knew her daughter was right. Rory was fine when she was growing up and Chris wasn't there. She would be more than fine now, as an adult, if her parents weren't friends.. but he was her friend.. that was the problem.

If it came down to either Chris or Luke, Lorelai knew, without question, that she would pick Luke. That she wouldn't even have to think about it... but did she want it to come to that?.. it had already once and ended with bad results... did she want to go through that again?

_Later That Night... Around Eleven..._

Quietly, Luke crept through the house, holding his boots in his hands as he climbed the stairs.

It was very rare that he got home past nine, but on occasion, he would get a late shipment after closing up, forcing him to stay much later than he liked, resulting in him coming home to a dark house, where he knew, try as she might to stay awake, his wife was asleep. He knew he would probably would find the tv on, a magazine or book in her hands and the remote in her lap.

Luke couldn't help but smile when his suspicions were confirmed.

"Luke?" Lorelai called, still somewhat asleep when she felt the bed shift.

"It's late." He told her, removing the pregnancy magazine from her legs. "Go back to sleep." She nodded once, turning fully to face him as she sighed into her pillow.

Luke smiled, carefully dropping his body fully onto the mattress, but stopped when he felt something at his side.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion when he saw the cordless phone, the light on and an operators recorded voice talking through.

Luke just shook his head, thinking she had tried to call someone or vs versa and just didn't turn the phone off.

_Next Day..._

"Good morning Stars Hollow!" Lorelai greeted her town with a smile as she walked through the diner, the bell ringing above her head causing Luke to look up. "Guess who has the day off and is hitting the mall with her husbands credit card because he wanted joint banking accounts so he has no choice but to let me use it." Lorelai grinned, coming up to the counter.

"You have your own credit card."

"_Had_ my own credit card, someone took the three I had from my wallet.. gee, I wonder who could've done that."

Luke sighed, dropping his rag on the counter and looking up at her."What are you buying and how much is it gonna cost?"

"This isn't the fifty's buddy, I don't have to clear it with you to spend my money."

"That would be true if this were your money, but it's _our _money and If I leave you alone with a credit card, who knows what'll happen."

"Oh, I know!" Lorelai raised her hand. "It will buy me new and wonderful things, some of which you will enjoy.. once I get my figure back anyway."

"How much?" Luke probed.

"Where's your wallet?" She asked.

"Somewhere, now how much?" He asked again.

"It could either A, be in your pocket," She started, a devious grin on her face as she went to round the counter. "Or B, it's upstairs and if I were a betting woman, I'd say its in your pocket."

"Lorelai," He warned as he backed away from her.

"Luke, either you fork over the card, or I'll just get it myself, back left, right?" She grinned, knowing that's where he always kept it. "Either options fine me... although touching your ass in public is always fun."

"Touch his ass!" Babettee screamed, having seen the whole thing.

"Looks like it's gonna be option number two.." She said, reaching her arms out to him, but he backed away.

"You need help sugah?" Babette asked, knowing that she was pregnant and couldn't keep up with him.

"Do I need help?" Lorelai asked as she brought her eyes to Luke.

".. Here." He grumbled, taking the wallet and tossing it on the counter.

"Thanks Babette." Lorelai grinned a satisfied smile as she took the wallet and left.

"Anytime." Luke sighed, knowing that it was a waste of time to even try and argue with her and he just went back to his work.

_The Mall..._

"Bye, bye juniors." Lorelai waved sadly as her, Sookie and Rory passed it on the way to the maternity section.

"Juniors?" Rory asked, looking back at Lorelai with raised eyebrows.

"Well I was!" Rory raised em higher.

".. In high school."

"The first step is always admitting it." Rory nodded. Sookie giggled at the pair.

"And it would've lasted longer too if I hadn't gotten pregnant. I could've made it to at least twenty five."

"You've been shopping for maternity clothes for almost two months now, you'd think you would have gotten over this."

"You would think."

"Oh pretty." Sookie smiled, holding her arms out to a blue maternity blouse.

"Oh cute." Lorelai smiled, going to look through the rack. "Hey Sookie, they got your size."

"Oh gimme!" Sookie held her hands out, taking the shirt, then scurrying off to find a dressing room.

Once Sooke was gone , both girls went to different racks, silence falling over them for a moment until Rory broke it.

"Mom?"

"Yeah babe?" Lorelai asked, her eyes locked on a dress as she tried to find her size.

"Dad hasn't called again.. has he?" Sighing, Lorelai focused her gaze on Rory, hearing the concern in her daughter's voice.

"No, he hasn't." Rory nodded, letting out a breath of relief. "But I tried to call him last night."

"You tried to call him?!" Rory asked. "I knew it, I knew he would screw things up again, I knew he-"

"-Rory stop!" Lorelai said, causing Rory to fall silent. "I tried calling him to tell him that we couldn't' be friends anymore."

"You?.. wow.." Lorelai nodded.

"He didn't answer and this isn't something that should be done over an answering machine. Chris may always be screwing thing up, but he was never alone in that.. he was there when I needed someone.. he was being a friend.. I know he doesn't want that, and why he's still hung up on me, I'll never know, but he is and it's better this way, he can move on.. and this way there's no chance of Luke and I losing what we have." She said, her husband's voice ringing through her ears.

She knew he promised and it wasn't that she doubted him, but taking Christopher out would lighten the load.

Rory nodded, knowing this was hard for her mom, but also knowing that it was necessary.

"But Rory, he's still your dad, what's happening between us doesn't have to effect the relationship you have with him. I still want things between you and him to stay the same."

"They will."

"Good because-"

"It fits!" Sookie cheered, coming back to the group while holding the blue blouse she found.

"And we have a winner!" Lorelai smiled at her best friend.

_Later On... Gynecologist Office.._

"Hello Mrs Danes." doctor Wyatt greeted his patient as he walked through the door.

"Hi doctor Wyatt."

"No husband this time." He joked.

"Oh no, he's coming, he's just running late."

"Okay, well before we do anything, I'm gonna take some blood, make sure everything there is okay." Lorelai nodded as he spoke, biting her lip as she looked at the door. "You've been keeping up with your medicine?" He asked, referring to the pills Lorelai were on to keep her high blood pressure under control.

"Yes."

"And your diet? Pretty much the same as last time?" Dr Wyatt asked, looking over her files that her regular doctor had sent over months ago.

"Yes, for the most part." He nodded again, taking his pen to write something down.

"I'm here!" Luke exclaimed, bursting through the door.

"Breathe babe." Lorelai laughed. Nodding, Luke put his hands on his knees as he leaned down to catch his breath.

"Did they take blood yet?" He asked after a second as he brought his eyes up to look at Lorelai.

"No, you're just in time for that." the doctor smiled, turning in his chair to get everything ready.

"Hate this part." Lorelai winced as she watched him take out everything that was needed. The first thing he did was take a ball of cotton to clean the spot where he would insert the needle. "And this is why I could never get a tattoo." Lorelai said, turning away from her arm to look at Luke. He grinned, taking her free hand with both of his. "Ow." She whispered when she felt the needle make contact with her skin.

"Okay Mrs. Danes.." Dr Wyatt said a moment later, you're all done, now for the fun part."

"Yay! I love the fun part!" Lorelai cheered as he wheeled the ultra sound machine toward her.

The doctor smiled, knowing this was everyone's favorite part.

"Now I know I ask you this every time, but I'll ask again encase you've changed your minds.. do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

"No," Luke shook his head, looking to Lorelai for confirmation.

"We'll be surprised." Lorelai said.

"Okay," Dr, Wyatt smiled, getting the gel ready and Luke reached over to pull his wife's shirt below her chest.

"Cold, cold." Lorleai winced, closing her eyes in anticipation.

"He hasn't put it on yet." Luke told her, a grin on his face.

"Yes but he will, and when he does it will be cold."

"She's right." The doctor grinned, squirting the gel on Lorelai's bare stomach.

"See! Cold!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Okay, this u'll just be a minute, I just want get a clear picture.." Lorelai nodded, looking away like she always did so she wouldn't see something that would give away the sex.

Luke had his eyes on Lorelai's stomach, watching as the wand moved back and forth, then it came to a stop.

Luke was of course, like any other human being would be, curious about what the sex of his baby was and even though he wanted to wait, be surprised.. still, every time they came here, his curiosity would inch to the surface and he would find himself wanting to break his visual lock on Lorelai's stomach and get a peak at the screen/

Months earlier his wife had been convinced that she was carrying twins, which, when the thought first came up, he was a little freaked. He may have a daughter, but he wasn't there from the start, he didn't know what it meant to be the father of a baby, and the prospect of two.. that was overwhelming for him.

Of course, he knew she was only basing it on a dream and that eased his mind a bit, but when they had come back from their honey moon and weeks after had a gyno appointment, Lorelai asked, saying she had the same dream twice... the doctor denied that, assuring them that there was only one baby and he saw the disappointment wash over her face.

A part of him was a bit let down too, having heard Lorelai talk about it for weeks, the idea started to grow on him, but after they confirmed that it was only one baby, they were asked if they wanted to know the sex, and they declined of course, repeating what they said when they made the decision.

Apart of him, even then, just wanted to look up and see what layed inside his wife's stomach.

"Okay.." The doctor spoke, breaking Luke's train of thought as he fought to resist the urge to give in. "Heartbeat's good, steady and strong, and everything else looks great.. the baby's in a good position.. everything looks to be developing... congratulations, you have a healthy baby."

"Music to my ears." Lorelai smiled. "We have a healthy baby Luke!" Lorelai smiled bright, taking his arm. Glad to have something to focus on, Luke looked at his wife, not able to wipe the smile from his face if he tried.

"Now before I clean everything up-"

"We're sure." Luke answered before he could ask. The doctor grinned, reaching to get a paper towel to wipe the gel off.

_Later... Sookie's House..._

"The only problem is, we don't know how to get him to the airport without raising suspicion." Lorelai said, following her best friend to the living room, each with a plate in their hand. They were doing dinner and a movie.

"You could tell him you're going back to the cabin, then blind fold him when he's not looking!"

"And when he sees that were at a busy airport instead of a cabin that's basically in the middle of nowhere...?"

"Right, right."

"I mean, unless I make him keep the blind fold on, he's gonna realize that we're getting on a plane."

"So there you go! Don't take the blind fold off!"

"Even I don't think I could get him to go for that. The little black dress, hair flip, pout combo doesn't work quit as well when you've got a stomach the size of a house and ankles that are swollen to twice their normal size." Sookie laughed as she sat down on the couch, putting her plate on the tray in front of her.

"What does April think?"

"That's about the only thing she doesn't' have planned, everything else is done. That girl will probably never cease to amaze me." Lorelai shook her head in disbelief.

"We'll think of something." Sookie reassured her. Lorelai nodded, lifting the remote to start the movie.

_Later On... Evening..._

Lorelai stood outside her husband's diner, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself.

"Hey." Luke smiled, giving a group by the window coffee refills when he saw Lorelai walk in.

"Hey." She smiled back. "_Honesty and open communication."_ Their therapist's words played through her mind and Lorelai nodded at the thought.

"Coffee?" He asked, ushering her toward the counter.

"Coffee,yes." Luke nodded, turning to get her favorite mug, which was never used by anyone but her because he kept it high, where Casar nor Lane, could reach it.

"You have dinner? You want something to eat?" Luke asked, looking down at his watch to find that it was just past six.

"Oh no, I ate at Sookie's." She waved him off, just wanting the coffee. He nodded.

... "Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked, once her coffee was in front of her and Luke was counting cash from the register. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Talk." He asked, a bit preoccupied with the money.

"Upstairs?" He stopped, looking away from his task to find her blue orbs looking back at him.

"Okay.." He nodded, curiosity in his tone as took the money then lead her behind the counter.

_Upstairs.._

"What's wrong?" He asked once they were in his old apartment.

"Wow, haven't been up here in a while." She commented, remembering the last time she was here, Luke was sick and he had lied to her about having to work late.

"Lorelai?" he asked gently but urgently, a little anxious with what she had to say.

Quickly, she took in a breath, then just said what she same to say. "I called Christopher last night" Luke tensed, tightening his jaw as he looked at her. "Now before you say anything, I only called him because we needed to talk. Rory helped me realize that things can't go on the way they are and I know you promised, it isn't that I doubt your word, but I think that if I take out Christopher, it would make things easier for us, less stressful.. so I tried calling him to tell him that we needed to talk so I could tell him that we can't be friends anymore, but he didn't answer.. so I thought I would just go there.. this isn't something I want left as a message. I want to do this in person... so i thought I'd go over to his place and tell him." Lorelai finished, waiting for Luke's reaction, who was stunned at what she just said.

"Lorelai," He started, bringing his hand to adjust his baseball cap. This is exactly what he wanted... Christopher gone, out of the picture.. but he didn't want her to do it if it wasn't something she really wanted. "you don't have to do this.'

"I know." She smiled. "But I want too. It'll be better this way."

Luke sighed, watching her carefully. "Are you gonna be okay with this?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Okay." he nodded back. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "Thanks Luke, but it's okay. I won't be long." She smiled, going to peck him goodbye.

"You're going now?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, watching a struggle on his face. He would never try and tell her that she couldn't do something, he wasn't that kind of guy, he respected her, but she could see that he didn't like the idea of her going to his place alone "Luke, I'm just going to say goodbye.. I thought you trusted me."

"I do." He said firmly. "but he's gonna give you a hard time Lorelai, he isn't just gonna let this go."

"He won't have a choice." She told him. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"If he tries anything..." Luke tensed again, blocking an unwanted mental image from going through his mind.

"Then I give you permission to bash his head through a wall, but that won't be needed."

"Here, take this," Luke said, reaching in his pocket to give her his cell phone. "I know your's is dead, take mine, if he gives you a hard time, call."

"And my night in shinning flannel strikes again!"

"Lorelai.."

"It's not necessary, but if it makes you feel better, I'll take it."

"Good."

"Okay, I'm gonna go before it gets too late."

"Be careful." He cautioned her before she left.

"I'll come home in one piece."

_Christopher's Apartment..._

_Knock! Knock!_

"Lorelai.." Chris said, shock written across his face when he saw her standing on other side of his door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, gesturing with a hand for her to come in, which she did and he closed the door behind her, then followed her through the living room.

"I've been trying to call you."

"Yeah, I had a work thing, and GiGi, and-"

"It's okay, I needed to do this in person, so it wouldn't of mattered anyway."

"Do what?" He asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Why did you get that necklace?"

".. You know why.." He said in a quiet voice.

"And that just confirms what I have to do."

"Lor-"

"-No, Chris, you know I'm married, you know I'm with someone whose crazy about me, you know I'm carrying his baby, why are you doing this?"

"When I left for Paris, things with you and him didn't seem to be going to well." He reminded her, referring to her drunken speech.

"No, they weren't." She shook her head, not allowing the memory to come. "But we fixed things Chris, we're still fixing things, we see a marriage counselor, we worked things out, we're doing good and you just can't let go. I have no idea why you can't let go of me, but we can't keep going on like this..." She took in a breath. "I came here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" He laughed. "Lor, come on, we can still be friends."

"No, we can't, that's the whole problem. You won't be my friend and Rory isn't a little kid anymore, she doesn't need us to have contact. You can still have a relationship with her, but we don't need to have contact."

"You're not serious?" She nodded.

"He's making you do this, isn't he?"

"If you're referring to Luke, no, this was my doing. I'm trying to prevent things from getting screwed up. I won't let it happen, not again."

"So you're picking him over me? The father of your kid? We've known each other since we were six. You were my first girlfriend Lor, all that time we were together... and you're picking him?" Chris said with disgust.

"I'm not gonna defend Luke, you know he's always been there and I'm sorry, but yes, I'm choosing him. I can't be without him, why can't you understand that? Why can't you understand that I finally found someone who I love, truly love and what we had Chris, it's in the past. It was hormones and teenage puppy love.. yeah maybe we would've been friends, but Chris, you and I only kept in touch after high school because of Rory, but she isn't a kid anymore. I just wanted do this right, say goodbye, and I'm sorry if you don't' like this, but I have to."

"Lor-"

"-I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Wait, just take this first. It's yours." He said, giving her the bag he had brought on Friday, but she left her parents without it.

"Okay." She said, accepting the bag. "Bye Christopher."

"Bye." He said.. still unsure if he was willing to accept that this was goodbye.

_Danes Home.._

"Hey." Luke said, coming from the kitchen when he heard the front door open.

"Hey." She smiled, walking through the living room with a bag in her hands.

"How'd it go?"

"It went fine."

"What's that?" He asked, looking at the bag she was carrying.

"That is the necklace I left at my parents house, he gave it to me before I left and I didn't have the heart to refuse it." He nodded, understanding.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be right down." Luke nodded, watching as she went upstairs.

_Upstairs..._

Lorelai walked through her bedroom, flicking the light on as she past the door way and headed for her dresser, where she put the bag down.

She reached her hand in, taking the two black boxes, placing them next to her jewelery box, then she turned, tossing the bag on the floor.

Lorelai didn't open the boxes, she just opened her jewelery box, took everything out, then put the two black boxes on the bottom, putting everything back the way it was, then going downstairs to watch a movie with her husband.

To Be Continued...


	59. Love Is All That Matters After All

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter 59: Love Is All That Matters After All**

**Wednesday October 18th... Therapy...**

"Ha!" Lorelai gloated with pride when she saw her mother stroll through the waiting room.

"Hello Lorelai."

"I beat you here! HA! Two moths and I finally beat you here!"

"Really Lorelai. You're not a five year old, this isn't a contest."

"Yes it is and I finally won, round nine, Emily Gilmore: eight, Lorelai Danes: 1." She sighed sadly. "Damn, you're still winning."

"Lorelai, Emily." Dr. Reese called from the door of her office.

"Coming." Lorelai smiled as she pushed herself up, which took a bit longer these days.

Emily stood in front of her daughter, watching her struggle and after a moment, she held out her hand. Lorelai looked up, a little taken back by the gesture, but she reached her arm out as well, taking her mother's hand, then using it to pull herself from the chair.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled, trying not to show that it was awkward.

"You're welcome." Emily smiled back, meeting her daughter's eyes and after three seconds, almost on the dot, Lorelai turned, walking toward their therapists office. Emily in toe.

_Danes Home..._

"Mom!" Rory called as she walked through the front door, her hands full of books and her bag hanging from her shoulder. "Mom! Where are you?!" Rory called as she sighed, going toward the kitchen to put her stuff down.

_Dr. Reese's Office..._

"... we weren't exactly on speaking terms mother, what did you expect?"

"I expected you to stand by your promise, to honor our deal."

"It wasn't _our _deal mother, it was your deal, your and Rory's."

"I don't think that's really the reason." The doctor interrupted.

"What?" the elder Gilmore asked.

"Well-"

_It's my life! And it's now or never!.._

"That's me, I'm sorry." Lorelai apologized as she quickly reached to dig her phone from her purse.

"I always tell you to turn your phone off when we're here, really Lorelai, have some common decency, whatever _important_ call y;you're receiving can wait until later, but since you've already interrupted, you might as well just answer it." Emily waved off . Lorelai sighed, taking her phone, then giving an apologetic smile to Dr. Reese as she stepped out.

"You got me in trouble."

"_What?"_ Rory asked.

"My mother, she yelled at me, which yes, isn't anything new, but it isn't Friday and getting yelled at once a week is enough to last a lifetime when it comes from Emily Gilmore."

"_Where are you? "_

"It's Wednesday."

"_That wasn't an answer."_

"Therapy.. with my mother.. ringing any bells..."

"_Ohh, right."'_

"Aren't you a little young to be getting alzeimers ?" Lorelai grinned.

"_How could I forget? You and grandma go to therapy every Wednesday and it's Wednesday and I have so much work to do, I don't know how I'm gonna finish it all on time, I don't know how it got so backed up in the first place, I must be getting lazy or something because the work I have to do, it's so much, you should see how many books I have with me, it's crazy."_

"You're not lazy." Lorelai shook her head. "You have a lot of work to do, that's college.. you always have a lot of work to do."

"_I know."_ Rory sighed. "_But I can't go to the game because my English midterm got moved to Friday. "_

"They can do that, just switch the date?"

"_Apparently."_

"So you can't come?"

Rory shook her head. "_I'll pay for the ticket, but no, I can't go._"

"No Rory, you're not paying, this is on April and I."

"_But mom-"_

"-No, we'll figure something out, it wil be fine, maybe we'll sell them at the game, you know, like those creepy scalpers, there's always those desperate fans who just _have to have_ a seat at the big game."

"_Good to know you have a back up plan."_

"I always do."

"Wrong Gilmore." Rory grinned, know she was the one who always had the back up plans.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Lorelai!" Emily screeched. "We have forty minutes with Dr. Reese and not only are you wasting my time, but you're wasting her time too, I think your phone call can be continued later."

"Was that grandma? "

"Yes, can you believe her, yelling at a pregnant woman."

"I heard that!" Emily yelled.

"I better go before she has a cow" Lorelai whispered.

"_Oh I think you're the one whose gonna have a cow."_

"You're just full of jokes today aren't you."

"_Yup."_

"Byee."

_Danes Home..._

Rory sighed, hanging up the phone as she tried to think of what to do. She had a couple of options. A, go back to Yale, B, stay here, or C, stay in Stars Hollow and go to the diner, study there and get some free pie.

Not in the mood to lug her books around, Rory decided to stay where she was, going up to her mother's bedroom where the queen sized bed was.

_Diner.._

"Luke's."

"_Hey Luke, it's Rory."_

"Rory, hey, your mom isn't here, she's with her mother at therapy."

"_I know, I don't wan to talk to mom, you need to come home."_

"Why?"

"Because we have a situation." Rory frowned, bitting down on her lower lip.

"Are you okay?" Luke's worried tone came quickly.

"_I'm fine, but I don't think George is."_

_Danes Home..._

"He's dead." Luke concluded, kneeling to look down at the fish tank.

"What do we do?"

"We flush it down the toilet." Luke answered, reaching to get the green net.

"You can't flush him down the toilet!" Rory protested. Luke grinned, knowing she wouldn't let him.

"Are you sure it's dead?" Rory asked.

"I'm sure."

"Then we have to bury it or something, you know mom wouldn't want you to flush it."

"You're mom isn't gonna know it's dead."

_Later. On The Way Home From The Pet Store..._

"This is gonna blow up in our faceses, mom's gonna know this isn't George." Rory said, holding the bag up to look at the fish.

"Yeah and if she does, its still a fish. What time is it?" Luke asked, knowing Lorelai would be home soon.

".. 2:15." Clutching the wheel, Luke pushing on the gas petal harder, driving through Hartford.

_Danes Home..._

"Oh no." Rory cringed when she saw her mother's jeep in the drive way.

"Come on." Luke quickly unsnapped his seatbelt, then with the fish in hand, he ran across the lawn and up the porch steps.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and she hasn't gone upstairs yet." Rory whispered as Luke's hand reached for the door knob.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled, swinging the door open and finding his wife on her way upstairs.

"Hey." She smiled, turning around to look at Luke. "Rory, you stayed."

"Yeah, I had too many books and I didn't feel like going back to Yale, so I went upstairs to do homework, but i feel asleep because your bed is so comfortable, i don't know why its so much better than mine, but it is, and I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I got hungry,, so I went to Luke's and he was going on his break so he drove me back here so I didn't have to walk."Rory quickly explained as Luke hide the fish behind his back.

"Thanks for the play by play."

"You're welcome."

Lorelai shook her head, then turned to continue on her journey upstairs.

"Wait!" Luke yelled, causing Lorelai to stop.

"You wanna tell me about your day too?" Lorelai grinned. Luke sighed, walking the few paces to meet her on the stairs.

"Something happened while you were out." Luke said, a struggle on his face as he tried to figure out how to tell her.

"What?" Lorelai asked, trying not to cross over into panic mode. "Luke?" She asked again when he didn't say anything.

Luke hesitated a moment longer, then he brought the fish around for Lorelai to see, holding the bag in front of her.

"You bought another fish?" Lorelai smiled. "Is it a girl? Angie and George can be a family, make little fishes."

"No," Luke shook his head.

"I think I know a fish when I see one Luke." She laughed.

"Come on." Luke said, putting his hand on her lower back, gesturing for her to go upstairs.

"Wait?" She asked, not budging. "What happened? You said something happened?"

".. It's upstairs.." Luke sighed.

"What's upstairs?"

"Come on." He urged.

"No, not before you tell me what happen?" She said, her voice rising higher with panic.

"Lorelai.." She stood still, looking between Rory and Luke with pleading eyes.

"It's George mom."

"What about George?"

"He.. pasted away Lorelai."

"I found him... you know.. when I came home."

"No," Lorelai shook her head, refusing to believe George was dead, refusing to believe she killed another animal.

"Lorelai."

"No!" She yelled, tears pooling in her eyes as she turned and went upstairs.

"I knew this wouldn't work." Rory said. Luke sighed, reaching to hand the fish to Rory.

"I'm gonna go up." He said, nodding toward the second floor.

_Bedroom..._

"Lorelai," Luke called softly as he approached the door. Peaking into the room, he saw her standing by the empty fish tank.

"Poor George." She sulked, reaching her hand out to touch the tank. Luke didn't say another word, he just came up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I only had him a couple of months and I killed him." Lorelai sobbed after a moment of silence.

"You didn't kill him Lorelai, it was just his time." He tried to sooth her.

"I fed him everyday, sometimes you would need to remind me, but I always did and you made sure I cleaned his tank and changed the gravel and when I would feed him, I would always watch him for a few minutes to make sure he ate the food and that it didn't just fall to the bottom and he always looked so happy when he did you know? He would make that face and swim around in circles like he was doing a happy dance... I thought he was happy."

"He was." Luke chimed in, pressing his lips gently against her temple.

"You were right," Lorelai cried, a tear rolling down her cheek ass he turned to face him, burying her head in his chest. "we shouldn't of gotten him. I can't take car of animals. It's a miracle that Paul Anka even lasted this long. I should give him away to a new family now while there's still time."

"Paul Anka loves you Lorelai, you did nothing wrong. Fish don't live very long, it had nothing to do with you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She sniffled.

Luke held her tighter, rubbing her arms, trying to get her to calm down.

"What if it happens again? What if I screw up again?" She asked in just above a whisper as she looked down at her growing stomach.

He followed her gaze, watching as a tear spilled from her eye and trailed down her cheek. Without saying a word, Luke led her to the bed, not separating their hands as they sat down.

"Lorelai Danes." She looked up at him, this being a rare occasion when he said her full name.. well close to it. "Do I need to get your daughter in here to prove to you that you can do this? Or do yo remember what a great kid she is? What a great person she is and if I asked her who she looked up to the most, who she cared about the most, who she depended on the most, who she loved the most.. you know who she would say?" Lorlai couldn't help but smile.

"Rory! Could you come in here!?" Luke yelled.

"Hey." Rory said, quickly climbing the stairs and coming to find her parents on their bed.

"Rory, let me ask you something." She nodded, urging him to continue. "Who do you look up to most?"

Bringing her eyes to her sobbing mother, Rory watched as another tear left her eye.

"You." She said, not breaking eye contact with Lorelai.

"And who do you care about the most, depend on the most, love the most?"

Rory walked closer, sitting down next to her mother.

"Mom," Rory said, taking Lorelai's free hand in hers. "You know I love you." Lorelai nodded.

"But," she argued, taking a quick breath. "While you were growing up, you didn't have-"

"-No," Rory shook her head, not letting her finish. "Mom, I had everything I needed."

"We lived in a shed Rory"

"But I always had you. _Always_. You never left me, you were always there. You always held me at night and told me how much you loved me as I fell asleep. That was enough mom, that was more than enough." Lorelai let out a breath. "I remember this one time, I think it was my seventh birthday and dad had called..."

"_He's not coming!" Rory frowned, hanging up the phone angrily. "It's my birthday and he's not coming. He never comes." Lorelai sighed. This happened almost every year.., that is when Chris would even remember to call, so really, this was the third time... three out of seven... almost half. _

_Lorelai was almost tempted to just tell Christopher to stop calling, not that it happened so frequently, but when it did, more harm than good was always caused. _

"_Rory," Lorelai started, approaching her daughter who was sitting on the bed, her cell phone sitting next to her. _

"_He doesn't love me." Rory shook her head. Lorelai didn't say anything, she just reached her arm over and hugged Rory close to her. She's never lied to Rory before and she honestly didn't know if Christopher did __love her.. but still.. this was a lie that needed to be told. _

"_Rory, your dad loves you, he just-"_

"_-No he doesn't!" Rory protest._

"_Rory," _

"_No! He's never here! I've only seen him twice mommy, he isn't here everyday, not like you, you're here everyday and I know you love me... right?" She looked up at Lorelai with big blue eyes_

"_Of course I love you honey, don't ever question that." Lorelai said, hugging her daughter tighter. _

"_But he doesn't." Rory shook her head. "And I don't love him either." _

"_His loss" Lorelai said, smoothing her daughter's hair. "Come here." Lorelai said, moving to lay on her side as she pulled Rory with her. "Close your eyes." She whispered as she brought her hand to wipe Rory's tears. _

"_But he-"_

"_Shh." Lorelai said, rubbing her thumb back and forth across her daughter's cheek. "Close your eyes baby" Lorelai repeated, her tone soft as she kept her stare on Rory. _

_Through deep sobbing breaths, Rory closed her eyes, another tear escaping as she did and Lorelai quickly reached her thumb to wipe it away. _

"_You know what we're gonna do tomorrow?"_

"_What?" Rory hiccuped, her breathing still unsteady. _

"_I'm gonna to take the day off and you and I are gonna hit the mall. I have another birthday present to get you."_

"_But my birthday is today, you already gave me my presents." Rory argued through her hiccups. _

"_But this is a bonus present because I love you sooooooo much."_

"_A bonus?" Rory asked, her voice rising a bit. _

"_Yeah, a super secret bonus present."_

"_It isn't a secret if i see it when you buy it." Rory laughed. _

"_Well it's going to be a secret for me, that's why you need to think really hard and figure out what you want."_

"_Anything?" Rory asked. _

"_Anything." Lorelai confirmed. "Within the walls of the Hartford mall that is."_

_Rory let out a breath, closing her eyes tighter as she thought hard, mentally going through everything she got from her mom and Mia and trying to see if there was anything she wanted and didn't get. _

"_Do you know what you want?" Lorelai asked after a few minutes of silence as she ran her fingers through Rory's hair _

_The younger Gilmore nodded. "Can I open my eyes now?" Rory asked. Lorelai laughed. _

"_Yeah, you can." She said. . _

"_So what is it?"_

"_I can't tell you, remember, its a secret."_

"_Right, right." Lorelai nodded. "Can I have a hint though?"_

"_One hint." Rory stressed, raising one finger to show her mom. _

_Lorelai smiled, glad to have her daughter's mind away from her dead beat dad. _

"_Okay," Lorelai smiled. "is it a book?" Rory shook her head. _

"_No, it isn't a book?" Lorelai asked with disbelief. _

"_You don't like books like i do"_

"_No, but you love books."_

"_But it's gonna be something we both love, and that's it, only one hint, now we have to go sleep."_

"_But-" Lorelai tried to protest. _

"_No buts." Rory smiled, curling up against Lorelai's chest. "Thanks mommy." she sighed contently while closing her eyes. _

"_You're welcome little girl."_

"_I'm not little, I'm a big girl." Rory said, looking up at her mom. _

"_No, you're still my little girl." Lorelai frowned, hugging Rory close. _

"_Mommy, I'm seven years old now, I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a big girl. I'm growing up, but I promise that I'll always be your big girl."_

"_Good." Lorelai smiled. _

"_Night mommy." _

"_Night birthday girl."_

"It didn't matter what we had," Rory said, coming back from her memory. "you were there, thats what mattered. You were my best friend, my mom.. you mean the world to me."

Lorelai couldn't help the happy tears that filled her eyes as she looked at Rory.

"This baby is so lucky, it gets to have you as a mom, and Luke as a dad... it's so lucky." Rory stressed, looking at her mom's pregnant stomach.

"Thanks." Luke mouthed as Lorelai reached out to hug Rory.

"Anytime." She mouthed back.

_Later..._

Loreal blinked, her eyes scanning her surroundings as her body shifted on the bed.

At first, she was a little confused when she saw that her clothes were on and the clock read 3:42, but then she remembered what happened earlier.

Luke had wanted her to lay down, relax, try and take a nap so she could calm her nerves.. so she did.

Sighing, Lorelai moved to lay on her back, her eyes following the same path as they came to look up at the ceiling.

_George._

The light bulb went off in her head as she turned her gaze to her side, finding the new fish Luke got was swimming back and forth.

She realized that she may have over reacted just a little but, but still, that little fish was important to her. He was apart of the family. Last week, she had brought it up to Luke that she wanted another one and after working on him for two days, he agreed.

Now, Lorelai's lips curled into a frown as she watched the new fish that took George's place.

He was another failure to add to the count.

_Downstairs..._

"Hey." Luke smiled when he saw Lorelai coming down stairs.

"Hey." She gave him a small smile. Luke patted the spot next to him on the couch and Lorelai nodded, coming off the last step, then going to sit next to him.

"You okay?" He asked gently as she layed her head against his shoulder.

"Where did you put him?"

"George?" Lorelai nodded against his arm.

"I buried him in the back, right by the tree."

"Thank you." She said, looking up ath im.

"You're welcome." He kissed her forehead

_Later On..._

Luke was in the shower while Lorelai was in the sliding the back door shut, coming back from saying goodbye to George.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello."

"_Lorelai? It's April."_

"Hi sweetie, whats up?"

"_You know, school, homework, same as always.. you?"_

"Oh you know, just getting as big as a house." April laughed.

"_Mom said you called earlier."_

".. Right, yes, I called about the tickets.:

"For the game?" April asked.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded. "Rory's midterm got switched to Friday so now we're stuck with an extra ticket." She explained.

"_Well we could invite someone else to go."_

"We could.." Lorelai trailed. "But who?"

"_Well mom isn't really into baseball , she doesn't follow it or anything, but she's always wanted to fly, she's never been on a an airplane before, and the shop is always closed on Saturday's_

_so she would only have to close up for one day."_

"You want your mom to come?" Lorelai asked, a bit taken back.

"_Well I can't think of anyone else to invite and I mean we want half with the money and everything so you would be out of it too.. we don't have to invite mom, I know that would be a little weird with her and dad having gone out before and-"_

"-Let's invite her." Lorelai said quickly, wanting the conversation to end.

"Are you sure?" April frowned, realizing that that may not of been the best idea

"Yes, I'm sure, invite her."

"Okay, I will."

"Okay, well we'll see you on Friday."

"_Bye. Tell dad I said hi."_

"I will." Lorelai said. "Bye sweets."

After hanging up, Lorelai sighed, this trip suddenly not seeming like such a great idea.

To Be Continued,,,


	60. Every Gilmore Girl Is A Handful

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Sixty: Every Gilmore Girl Is A Handful**

"Mom!"

"Upstairs!" she called from her bedroom. Rory nodded, looking toward her mother's room then quickly going up.

"Hey." She said from the doorway.

"Hey." Lorelai answered from the closet.

"What can I do?" Rory asked, looking at all the clothes, her mom's as well as Luke's, that were scattered everywhere. Some actually made to the suitcase's, parts of the material hanging in every direction.

"Um," Lorelai started, stopping to turn her head "The clothes in my suitcase, can you start folding them so they'll actually fit." Rory nodded.

"How much time do we have?"

"What time is it now?" Rory looked down at her wrist watch.

"Four fifteen."

"Crap."

"Running out of time?" Lorelai nodded.

"Luke said he'd be home by four thirty, the latest."

"Okay, well it looks like you have enough clothes" Rory commented as she folded one of her mother's shirts and put it neatly on top of the others "How's Luke's stuff coming?"

"I've got four flannel's, four jeans, um, got four pairs of socks," She listed, pulling out another pair from his dresser " and four boxers."

"Using the double method?" Lorelai nodded.

"Okay, so everything just needs to be packed." Rory noted, looking around the room as she folded a pair of jeans.

"Yeah," She answered, taking everything in her hands and bringing it over to the bed.

"So how are you gonna work this?"

"I'm not sure yet" Lorelai sighed. "He's gonna find out when we get to the airport, there's no way he won't ask." Rory nodded in agreement.

"How are you gonna deal with Anna?"

"I have no idea."

"You know you have nothing to worry about right?"

"I know, but this trip was suppose to be fun, relaxing, a break from work.. I didn't want my husband's ex girlfriend, whom he impregnated thirteen years ago, to come along."

"It'll still be fun."

"Baseball?.."

"Okay, well it'll be a break from work." Rory tried.

"Dealing with Anna will be work." Lorelai assured her.

"Well there has to be a bright side."

"Good luck trying to find one." Lorelai grinned.

They continued packing in a silence for a few minutes when Rory's head shot up. .

"She isn't Michel."

"I'd rather deal with Michel."

"Damn." Rory winced. "But Luke, you know he'll love it."

"Yeah," Lorelai smiled. "I hope he will."

"He will." Rory nodded firmly.

Their conversation stopped there when both heads turned toward the window when they heard a car door shut.

"Crap, crap, crap!"

"Is that Luke?" Rory asked, flipping the top closed on her mother's suitcase and walking to the noise.

"It's Luke." She confirmed.

"Go stall him."

"Grandpa?"

"What?"

"Grandpa's with him."

"What?" Lorelai repeated, leaving her task and joining her daughter at the window. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know."

"This can't be good."

"You finish, I'll keep em downstairs." Rory offered, quickly leaving to go downstairs.

_Downstairs..._

Rory was hopping off the last stair when she saw the front door open and her step father and grandfather came in laughing as they entered the house.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey Rory."

"Grandpa." She greeted the older man.

"Rory!" He cheered brightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well your grandmother went to some fancy spa for the day with her girlfriends and I never realized how boring it is with no one else is around." he chuckled. "She left early this morning and for the first time in two months, I had time off. No phone calls, no paper work, no clients.. nothing.. so I came here, went to the diner and saw my son in law at work." the older man smiled as he pat Luke's back. "He does a lot of work this one. I didn't imagine running a diner could be so much work. How you deal with that and my daughter is a complete mystery." Rory laughed.

"She is a piece of work." Luke shook his head.

"Even you have to admit Rory, your mother can be a handful sometimes" Richard laughed and Rory would swear her grandfather was drunk with all the laughing he was doing.

"Well every Gilmore girl is." She said, grinning.

"Yes, your grandmother can be quit the handful too.. I suppose that's where your mother gets it from" Rory nodded.

"Your mom up?" Luke asked his step daughter.

"Yeah, she's up."

"I'm gonna see what she wants for dinner."

"No, I'll do that, you guys stay down here, get some.. male bonding in or something." Rory said, rushing upstairs so Luke couldn't stop her.

_Upstairs..._

"You'll never believe what's going on down there."

"What do you mean?"

"Grandpa, he's laughing.. with Luke, and I'm pretty sure he's sober, I checked, although Luke, I didn't get close enough to tell, maybe he is, you can check that later, but grandpa, he was at the diner earlier."

"And Luke's okay? Nothings broken? He isn't dying? He's still sane?" Rory nodded.

"You have to come see." Lorelai quickly closed the flap on her husband's suitcase, then turned to her daughter.

"Okay, now these just have to get to the car."

"I'll do that, you go down. Luke's waiting to hear from you before he starts cooking. I'll get them out while you keep them in the kitchen."

_Downstairs..._

"Hey boys." Lorelai smiled, coming through the living room to see her father and husband in the kitchen.

"Lorelai!" Richard smiled.

"Hey dad."

"Burgers or fish?" Luke asked with his head in fridge.

"You know I'll say burgers, but I know you'll say, ' but Lorelai, fish is better than all that fat and other crap in beef and it's better for the baby if you have the fish ' and once you play that baby card, you know I can't say no, so I don't know why you even bother asking me." Lorelai shook her head.

"Fish it is." Luke said, a cocky smile on his face as he pulled the food out from the fridge.

"Three more months buddy, then that won't work anymore."

_Bang!_

"What was that?" Luke asked, turning to look down the hall.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Lorelai said, putting herself in front of him to block his path of vision.

"It certainly didn't sound like nothing." Richard said, standing up from his chair.

"It was probably just Paul Anka or something, you guys stay here, I'll check."

"But-" Luke tried to protest.

"-No buts, you've got fish to fry, I'll go, I'm sure it was nothing, I'll look, you cook."

"Nonsense Lorelai. You're pregnant, you shouldn't be on your feet, you should be sitting, I'll go look." Richard insisted.

"_Okay, that'll work."_ "Okay dad, thanks."

_Inside.._

"Rory?" He questioned, finding his granddaughter struggle as she walked down the stairs with a suitcase in each hand.

"Grandpa, hey." She answered, tossing a smile over her shoulder before she went back to her task.

Without asking, Richard went to help Rory, coming up behind her and taking one of the suitcases from her.

"Thank you grandpa." The younger Gilmore sighed a breath of relief.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Now, may I ask why you're dragging two suitcases down the stairs."

"It's for tomorrow, I have to get these down before Luke's sees."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that trip mom and Luke are taking for his birthday.."

"Of course." He smiled. "I must have forgotten." Rory nodded.

"Well come on, let's get these out to the car."

_Later That Night.._

"Hey Luke," Lorelai started as she sat on the edge of her bed, smoothing lotion over her arm.

"Yeah?" He called back from the bathroom.

"Don't forget, my gyno appointment is tomorrow, you need to be here by eleven."

"I might have to meet you there again."

"What? Why?" Lorelai instantly panicked.

"I got a shipment coming tomorrow and I don't like leaving Caeser to sign for it."

"Why? Caeser runs that place all the time, he's your right hand man, you trustee side kick, your go-to-guy, your head chief at one of the best food establishments in all of Stars Hollow."

"Counting me, he's the only chief working there."

"Exactly, he's the only other one, just you and him, and you're telling me you don't trust him to sign for a delivery?"

"If I could," Luke started, turning off the bathroom light as he left and walked through the bedroom. "i'd rather sign for it myself. Caeser isn't the most responsible guy and he tends to forget things easily." Luke explained as he slid in next to her.

"But Luke, you can't. You have to come with me." Lorelai pleaded. "You have to, please, just let Caesar sign, I really need you to come with me."

"Lorelai..." He started, thinking her hormones were coming to pay a visit.

"Please." she begged, looking at him with wide and almost fearful eyes.

"Okay." He said quickly, putting his arms around her "I'll let Casear sign." He assured her, holding her close.

"Thank you." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

_Next Morning..._

"Come on Luke." Lorelai nervously sat, her knee's moving up and down as her eyes moved to the clock again.

They're flight left at two and Lorelai still wasn't exactly sure how this whole thing would go.

Putting the clock back, Lorelai looked out the window. Yes it was only 11:02, but Luke was never late when he said he'd be somewhere.

"Don't ruin this, come on Luke." Finally, Lorelai heard a beep come from outside.

"Yes!" She cheered as she made her way to the door.

_Outside.._

"Hey." Lorelai greeted her husband as she walked down the porch steps.

"Hey." His muffled voice came from under the hood of his truck.

"Something wrong with the car?" Lorelai asked as she approached him.

"Damn thing's falling apart." His voice became clear as he looked up at Lorelai.

"What's wrong with it?" Lorelai asked.

Luke walked around to the drivers side and turned the key that layed in the ignition and when he did, the car made a grumbling noise and puffed out smoke.

"That's not good."

"No kidding."

"Well when we get back, we can take it to Gypsy, cause we are so late."

Luke sighed, taking a step back to look at his truck. His old green truck that his dad left him when he died.

"Come on." He told her, walking toward her jeep. "Let's go." Lorelai nodded, following her husband to the car.

_On the Road..._

"Lorelai..." Luke complained, reaching up to take his blind fold off, but Lorelai saw him in her peripheral and she quickly took one hand from the wheel and grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Why do I have to wear a blindfold to go the doctor? I've been there before. I'm not a five year old whose scared to go."

"You were scared the first time." She grinned.

"Lorelai.." He warned.

"You'll see very very soon."

"How soon?"

"In the near future, soon."

"How near?"

"If you be a good little boy and keep that pretty mouth of yours closed until we get there, I'll stop by the hardware store on the way home, how's that sound?"

".. Fine." Luke grumbled, knowing he needed a few things from the store.

Lorelai grinned, keeping her eyes focused on the road as she headed down the parkway.

_About Fifteen Minutes Later..._

"You wanna tell me when where you're taking me." Luke sighed

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked

"I know we're not going to the doctor, we would've been there by now."

"Traffic babe."

"That would mean that the car wouldn't be moving and I may not be able to see, but I can still tell that the car has been moving at a steady speed for a while now.":

"Well I didn't say it's bad traffic." She shrugged.

"Lorelai..." He warned.

"I can't tell you, but please, for the sake of your daughter, don't ask me anymore questions, we'll be there soon, and I promise, when we do, all will be known."

"How soon?"

"Oh, let's not do this again."

_Airport..._

"Okay.." Lorelai dragged as she brought the car to a stop.

"I can take it off now?"" Luke asked tiredly

Lorelai looked up, trying to judge the distance as she tried to figure out if it would be possible for her to get a blindfolded Luke, herself, and their luggage to the building and not have it take five hours.

".. Yeah.." She sighed, knowing she couldn't do it and knowing Luke was running out of patience.

"Finally." He muttered before bringing his hands to his face and lifting the material away from his eyes.

".. What are we doing here?" He asked, once his surroundings became clear.

"We are going to get on a plane."

"A plane?"

"Yeah, you know those really big bird like.. machines, that take people to different parts of the world in half the time that it would take if they were driving."

"I know what a plane is!" Luke snapped. Lorelai grinned, pulling her keys out of the ignition, then reaching for the door handle.

"Hey! Hold on a minute!" He stopped her.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to look at him with an innocent smile covering her lips.

"What the hell are we doing here"

"I thought my bird thing explained that, we're getting on a plane, I'm not sure which one, but it's gonna be a plane."

"And where is the plane going?"

"That I can't ell you." Loerlai said quickly, turning to open her car door. Luke followed suit, turning around, then quickly getting out of the car and meeting her on her side.

"Where are we going?" He asked again.

"I told you where we're going."

"No, you told me we're getting on a plane, you didn't say where it's going."

"That's a surprise."

"A surprise?" He asked. Loerlai nodded, hoping he would stop there.

"Yes, and your thirteen year old daughter will be crushed if I ruin said surprise." Luke sighed.

"What about the diner?"

"Taken care of"

"The Inn?"

"Also taken care of."

"... Let's go."

"Glad you're so eager."

"Come on."

"Wait, wait, there's a few suitcase's in the trunk, grab them."

Luke turned, going to the trunk like he was told and taking the suitcase's and duffel bag that were sitting there.

"With a normal person, this would seem like enough to last a week, but with you, I never know."

"Oh God, if it was a week, I'd need way more than that"

"Of course."

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy pants, grab those, we got a plane waiting for us."

They took off when suddenly, not more then ten paces through their journey, Luke stopped dead in his tracks.

To Be Continued...


	61. The Blindfold Comes Off

**The Seventh Season:**

**Chapter Sixty One:The Blindfold Comes Off**

_Luke turned, going to the trunk like he was told and taking the suitcase's and duffel bag that were sitting there._

"_With a normal person, this would seem like enough to last a week, but with you, I never know."_

"_Oh God, if it was a week, I'd need way more than that"_

"_Of course."_

"_Okay, Mr. Grumpy pants, grab those, we got a plane waiting for us."_

_They took off when suddenly, not more then ten paces through their journey, Luke stopped dead in his tracks._

"Anna?" he questioned, looking over his shoulder at Lorelai who was coming up behind him. "What's she doing here" He asked, keeping his voice low as Anna got closer.

"All in the surprise." Lorelai said, doing her best to smile.

"Dad!" April yelled once she caught site of her father.

"Hey April." Luke turned around, smiling as his daughter came running and once she was close enough, she stopped in front of him, her arms open, wanting a hug.

"Hey Lorelai." the teenager greeted, waving to the woman over Luke's shoulder.

"Hey sweets." Lorelai smiled, leaning toward April to kiss her cheek and when she parted, she saw a not so happy Anna approaching.

"You excited?" April asked as they parted.

"I might be if I knew where we were going." He grumbled, hoping she could give him a little insight on the trip.

"But that's part of the excitement of it all, the element of surprise, the mystery." April explained, the smile never leaving her face.

"Hey honey, can you take this?" Anna asked, holding out a backpack.

April nodded. "Yeah, sure." She took the bag, then slung it around her shoulder.

"Hey Luke." Anna smiled, looking up to meet his eyes. "Happy birthday.. well, early birthday."

"Thanks Anna."

"You're welcome."

"So, we ready to go?"asked, taking her suitcase handle to show she was ready.

"Yeah, our plane leaves in an hour and twenty seven minutes," April looked down at her watch, quickly calculating the remaining time. "we should go."

_Plane Ride..._

April and Anna were seated next to each other, in the row across from Luke and Lorelai who were sitting together, Lorelai by the window, wanting as much distance between her and Anna as possible.

"Hey," Luke whispered, trying to catch Lorelai's attention which was focused outside, watching as other plane's took off.

Lorelai turned around, breaking her gaze and focusing on Luke. "Hmm?" She asked.

"This is for my birthday, right?"

"Yes..." Lorelai nodded.

"And you invited Anna because..?"

Lorelai sighed. "I wasn't my idea, let's leave it at that." Luke nodded, and Lorelai went on to explain. "Rory couldn't make it so Anna took her ticket. Her midterm got switched or something."

"Midterms? Already?"

"I think it was only a half year class." Lorelai explained.

Luke nodded in understanding. "April asked if she could invite her mom and I couldn't say no," Loerlai continued. "It's okay right? That she's coming?"

"It's fine, I just didn't think you were too happy about it, not that I am either."

"I'm not." Lorelai sighed. "But this was April's thing, she wanted to do this for you, I couldn't say no to letting her mom come. "

"Well at least we're not all in the same hotel room." Luke laughed at the thought.

Lorelai's eyes instantly went wide. "Uh oh." She panicked.

"Very funny."

"No, no, we are, we're sharing a room. It was cheaper that way, they have double beds and before when it was just April and Rory it wasn't weird. It made more sense that way, but I never called to change that."

"Hey it's fine." Luke quickly assured her, not wanting her to stress over this.

"No, it's not fine. You think I want you sleeping in the same room with your ex, who by the way, had your kid?"

"What?" Luke asked, looking at her with confusion. "You think somethings gonna happen, is that what you're telling me?"

"No!" She quickly defended, " I just-"

"- You just what?" Lorelai sighed, moving her eyes down to look at her lap.

"I tried to clear the air," she stared, still not meeting his gaze. "I really did and that just seemed to make things worse. Remember the carnival? Anna showed up late" she asked, looking up at Luke who nodded patiently. "And I went to see Anna to try and straighten everything out?" Again, Luke nodded." "Well She doesn't like me Luke, and I don't know, maybe she has a thing for you, but even if she doesn't, she'll try and mess things up just to get back at me, but all I did was try and tel her that I wasn't trying to take her place as April's mother." Lorelai finished. "I blame Sookie."

"First of all, she doesn't want me." Luke told her, confidence filled in his tone. "We broke up years ago, almost thirteen years ago. There's nothing there anymore."

"But there _was_." Lorelai whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, and there _was _something with you and Chris, but what did you tell me?" He shot back.

"It's not that I don't trust you Luke, because I do, she just seems like the vindictive type."

"How long is this thing gonna be?"Luke asked.

"What thing?" Lorelai asked, thrown off from the sudden change.

"This trip, wherever we're going, how long is it?"

"We come back Saturday, before parents weekend."

"Okay, so two days, that's it, then things go back to normal."

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed. "but I want you to have fun Luke, I really think you're gonna like your birthday present, although I'm hoping you'll like the second one even better."

"Yeah?" Je grinned. "What's the second one?"

"You'll find out in seven months." She smiled.

"Seven months?" he questioned.

"Yeah, hopefully by then I'll look like I did before you knocked me up."

"Not even a hint?"

"It will involve merchandise from Victoria's secret, that's all you're getting."

_Later... Hotel..._

"Okay, we got two room keys." Lorelai said while walking back to the group who were waiting in the lobby with all the luggage. "Um, here Anna, for you and April." Lorelai smiled, holding out a card, which Anna took. "You wanna hold onto this babe?" Lorelai asked, holding out their card. Luke nodded, reaching in his back pocket to get his wallet, then sliding the card in it.

"Okay, well, we should go, we're on the third floor, room 216."

_Upstairs..._

"Nice." Lorelai smiled when she walked in, the first to see their room. "Oh, a coffee maker!" She cheered, darting for the dresser where the machine sat.

"You drink coffee?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I do." Lorelai said proudly. "Well did, I haven't in a while, since I got pregnant." "_aside from those few trips to wood bridge, but that's over. Damn blood pressure." _

"Luke give you the speech?" Anna grinned, turning around to look at Luke. "I remember when he first opened the diner, he didn't want to sell coffee. He said people shouldn't be drinking it and that it was just a waste of money to have to buy it every month, but I told him that he was wrong, and we made that bet, you remember that Luke?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." He answered, walking past her to drop Lorelai's luggage on the bed.

"People kept asking for coffee and you gave in not even two days into the bet."

"Wow." Lorelai awed. "So I guess I have you to thank for the coffee then?"

"And anything that isn't healthy. You still make that pumpkin pie for Halloween?" she directed toward Luke.

"Yup."

"It's one of his best." Loerlai added.

"You think so?" Anna asked, turning to Lorelai.

"If not, _the _."

"I'm glad you think so. It's my mother's recipe. I'll tell her you like it." Anna smiled smugly before turning on her heel to get the rest of her bags from the hall. Lorelai narrowed her eyes, watching as Anna turned and walked away. "_Damn you." _thought, sending mental daggers her way.

_Later... _

"So we'll meet you guys in the lobby okay? But take your time, we still have an hour before we have to leave." Lorelai told Anna and April.

"Okay," April nodded in agreement. "we'll see you later then." Lorelai smiled, ushering for Luke to walk ahead of her and once they both cleared the door, she closed it behind them.

"An hour?" Luke questioned as they made their way to the elevator. "You told me to be ready by three."

"I know," Lorelai grinned. "and now we have an hour to ourselves, you should be thanking me." Luke smiled, following her into the open elevator and hitting the button for the lobby as the door closed.

_Lobby..._

"You want something to eat?" Luke asked as Lorelai headed for a table.

"No, I'm good." He nodded, joining her as he first pulled out a chair for her, then once she was seated, he took the one beside her.

"So any chance of you telling me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Well it isn't a restaurant." He concluded without a moment to think.

"Why do you say that?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Because, you said I could wear jeans and you always "suggest," he smirked. "that I wear slacks when we're going out to eat."

"Okay fine, it isn't a restaurant." She gave in.

"And we wouldn't fly all the way to St. Louis just to see a movie."

"You wouldn't, but maybe I would."

"It's not some over the top surprise party cause even you can't get everyone from Stars Hollow to hop on a plane, spend over a hundred dollars, just for a party that could be just the same in Stars Hollow."

"How do you know? I can be very persuasive."

"We're not going bar hopping, you wouldn't really benefit from anything there." He said, looking down at her stomach.

"Will you stop trying to guess, you're not gonna figure it out."

Luke grinned, having a pretty good idea of where she was taking him, but he didn't want to ruin it for her.

"Well wherever we're going," He smiled, moving his hand to her thigh, inching it lower until he found her hand, linking his fingers between hers then lowering their hands to rest on her knee. "thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled back. "I just hope you like it."

"And If I don't, I'll fake it for ya."

"Thank you."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Lorelai started up the conversation again, bringing up some things that needed to be fixed at the Inn and Luke complained that they should just hire a handyman, he isn't certified to do any of that stuff, but Lorelai argued he worked for free.. well free in the sense that there was no money involved, she did pay him back after dark, in bed, which she was happy to do and saying that made Luke roll his eyes and warn her in a low tone that they were in public and Lorelai just grinned and before they knew it the hour was up.

"Hey." April smiled as she came up behind them.

"Hey April." Luke said, and Lorelai turned to find her stepdaughter standing behind her, zipping up her sweater.

"You ready to go?" Loreali asked. She nodded.

"Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she isn't feeling well, her stomach's bothering her, she thinks it's from the flight, she said to just go without her."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, trying desperately to suppress a smile.

"Don't look too excited." Luke whispered.

"Well we should get going then, dont' wanna be late." Lorelai said quickly, wanting to leave before Anna had the chance to get better and change her mind.

_Car Ride..._

"This thing is going in the trash when we get back to the hotel." Luke complained as he once again, was stuck with a blindfold around his eyes.

"I'm glad you're cooperating so well." Lorelai said sarcastically as she drove down the road.

"Cause we all know you would be so keen with having this strapped around your face." He shot back.

"Well lucky for me, you're not me."

"Are we-"

"-If you finish that sentence with, 'there yet', I will slap you."

".. Almost there." Luke grinned and Lorelai took her right hand from the wheel, using it to pinch the skin on his arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed

"You said it, it's your own fault. Take your punishment like a man." April laughed from the backseat as the two bickered.

"You're an abusive wife." He grumbled, holding the spot on his arm where she pinched him.

"Spread that around when we get back, people will get a kick outta of it."

_Stadium..._

"I should have gotten you ear plugs." Lorelai winced when she pulled in the parking lot and the nosies from the all the excited fans were hard to ignore.

"I draw the line at blindfolds."

Once Lorelia payed, she droved the rental car through the lot, taking a couple of minutes to find a good spot.

"Ta da!" Lorelai cheered after she took Luke's blindfold off, revealing his surroundings to him.

"Wow." He awed, although he thought this might be where she was taking him, but still, it was amazing to be there.

"You can thank your daughter, this was all her idea." Lorelai smiled at April.

"Thanks April." Luke smiled, pulling her close for a hug.

"You like it? I thought baseball was a safe bet, you're always wearing that hat." She teased.

"Yeah, it's great."

"Good, here's everyone ticket." Lorelai announced, pulling out four tickets from her purse and finding that she was stuck with one leftover. "And looks like we're stuck with our original problem. An extra ticket."

"Right, forgot about that." April winced, biting down at her bottom lip as she looked around, hoping to figure out a solution.

"Oh well, it's no big deal." Lorelai waved off. "_Better than having Anna here." _

"Are you sure?" April asked, wanting to make sure. This whole thing was her idea, and she felt bad that Lorelai was losing out on some money.

"Positive. Let's just enjoy the game." Lorelai smiled, and April nodded. "Okay, so we're in row N, seats 123, 124 and 125. Everyone ready?"

"Yup." Luke nodded. "Ready kid?"

"Yeah." April nodded, taking Luke's outstretched hand and together they made their way to the game.

**To be Continued. **


	62. Hiatus on the Intimacy

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Sixty Two: Hiatus on the Intimacy**

"Oh, cracker jacks!" Lorelai exclaimed as they walked through the stadium, trying to find their seats.  
"We need cracker jacks! Isn't it mandatory to eat cracker jacks at a baseball game?"

"Nope, no cracker jacks." Luke shook his head,

"Why not?" She asked

"Because the game hasn't even started yet, hell, we haven't even found our seats yet and already, you want to get food."

"And you're surprised by this?" She asked with raised eyebrows. April laughed at the two.

"No." He sighed. "That's the sad part." He grumbled

"Heard that." Lorelai sang.

"And we're here." Luke said, looking between the tickets and the row to make sure they matched. "April you go in before Lorelai, let her sit on the aisle."

"Why do I have to sit at the end?" Lorelai pouted.

"Because you're gonna be the one who wants to get up every ten minutes to buy food or some stupid toy from the gift shop that costs a ridiculous amount of money, but you'll want it anyway, and you want stop whining until you get it. You sit on the aisle; everyone doesn't have to get up every time you do, just trying to think ahead."

"My always prepared husband." Lorelai gushed, putting her hand over her heart in mock adoration. Luke rolled his eyes,as he and April sat down.

"Sit." He ordered, keeping his eyes straight ahead, watching as the players warmed up.

"Yes sir." She said in the deepest voice she could muster up as she bent her knee's to sit on the fold out chair. It took a bit longer these days with her growing stomach, but because the seats weren't that low, she was able to sit without much hassle.

"Hey," Lorelai whispered, nudging April's side and the teenager looked to her left, leaning in so she could hear her. "number fifty five, you think he's cute?" She asked, her eyes glued as number fifty five brought his arm back, then swung it forward to throw the ball across the field.

It took April a moment of visual hunting, but when she found him, a grin spread across her face as she nodded.

"And I thought this would be boring." Lorelai smirked, and the two laughed as they sat back to watch as the men practiced.

_Later.. After The fifth Inning..._

"Who wants food?" Lorelai announced as the fifth inning came to an end.

"Can I get something dad?" April asked, turning around to hold her hand out wanting some money. He nodded, digging out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Don't let her near the gift shop. She hasn't gone there yet, maybe I'll get lucky and she'll forget about it." He whispered as he handed April a twenty.

"Okay." She nodded, taking the money and slipping it into her front pocket.

"We'll be back." Lorelai smiled, holding her hand out for April to take as she stood up. "How much did he give you?" she asked as they made their way to the stands.

"Twenty."

"Did he want change back?"

"He didn't say." April shook her head.

"Gift shop, here we come." Lorelai grinned, taking a spot in line to get pretzels. She already hit the cracker jacks, much to Luke's dismay. "_It's sticky crap that's just gonna clog your arteries, what the hell's the point?,"_ he said. Lorelai just laughed, saying that was exactly the point, and she bought them before the first pitch was thrown. Since then she had nachos, peanuts and a hot dog, and now it was pretzel time. She did manage to throw some water into the mix, that made Luke smile a little. She explained that she could have had her pick of any soda, but she fought the urge and made the healthier choice to drink water with everything she had. In her head, that balanced out all the other crap. Like wearing sweats with little devil heads on the sides, and a shirt with the Virgin Mary smack dab in the middle, they just cancel each other out.

"Pretzel?" Lorelai asked the teenager as they got closer to the register. April nodded.

"You think dad will want anything?" She asked. Lorelai shook her head.

"If the pretzel had no salt, maybe, but you know your dad, the food Nazi." Lorelai grinned. "He'll probably want some water though, we'll get him a bottle." April nodded.

"Hi," Lorelai smiled at the cashier as they moved up when the woman and child who were standing in front of them, left. "can we have two pretzels, two bottles of..."

_Seats..._

"Hey dad, we got you a water." April smiled toward Luke as she entered their row, moving down until she reached her seat.

Luke nodded in appreciation, taking the bottle from her as he kept his eyes on the game.

"Hello Luke, you enjoying the game so far?" Lorelai asked, using a deep voice as she held a bobble head player out in front of his face.

"What the hell is that?" Luke asked, swatting it away from his face.

"It's a bobble head.. see, his head bobbles." She explained, jiggling the body around a little to demonstrate.

Luke sighed, and Lorelai kept the grin on her face as she sat back down in her seat. "You just couldn't stay away from the gift shop." His shook his head.

"How could I? This may be a once in a lifetime opportunity. I mean don't get me wrong, some of the guys are really hot, and the food, you don't find hot dogs like these anywhere else, plus that gift shop, I could go crazy in there.. well I kind of did." She laughed, looking down at the bag that held the gifts she bought for Rory, Sookie and her parents. "but the odds of me going to another baseball game- well aside from tomorrow- are not very likely. The game itself is a real yawn fest, I can't believe I'm still awake. I'm usually out before the second inning when you're watching that stupid sports channel at home." She shook her head, hating it when he got to the remote before she did and of course he would always put sports on. None of them really interested her, they were all boring. "But this is for your birthday, and I can deal with boredom for a little while for you, but only because it's your birthday." Lorelai warned.

"What a sacrifice you're making." Luke rolled his eyes.

"It is, its a _huge_ sacrifice. I love you that _much_ that I'm willing to sit through hours and hours of baseball- a sport I understand nothing about, and have no interest in learning. That says something my friend."

"You two should have your own talk show or something, you'd be very entertaining to the public." April chimed in as she laughed at them.

_After the Game..._

"Yay! Go Cardinals!" Lorelai cheered as the game winded down and they stood up to leave their seats.

"They won." April nodded.

"So whats the verdict?" Lorelai asked, looking over her shoulder to ask Luke.

"It was a good game." Luke nodded.

"But was it a good present?" She asked, hopeful.

"Perfect." He smiled, letting April walk ahead of him so he could take Lorelai's hand. She smiled, squeezing his hand tight as they slowly filed out of the stadium, and finally, after clearing the crowd, they were able to leave.

The ride toward the hotel took a bit longer then it did to get there, because of all the traffic from the game, but once they got home, the threesome were very surprised at what they found once they reached their hotel room.

"Mom, what are you doing?" April asked as she approached Anna, who was packing their suitcases.

"I got us another room." She told her daughter as she was busy putting clothes away.

"Why? Didn't that cost more?"

"Yeah, but it's fine," Anna waved off. "we were too crammed in here anyway." Lorelai couldn't help but smiled when she heard they were leaving- well more that Anna was leaving. She really didn't mind if April stayed, but of course that meant her and Luke could have some alone time and that she was defiantly happy about.

"Anna, you didn't have to do that." Luke winced, feeling bad that she spent money just to get another room when they had one big enough for all of them.

Lorelai swatted his arm, perfectly okay with her leaving.

"It's okay Luke, really." Anna assured him, looking over her shoulder to give him a smile to show it was fine. "It didn't cost too much anyway."

"Well at least let me help you move your stuff. Where's your room?" He asked.

"Right down the hall, room 214." Luke nodded, walking the few steps to take one of Anna duffel bags that were sitting on the floor.

"You packed all my stuff?" April asked, doubling checking the draw she kept her stuff in.

"Yeah, it's all ready to go." Anna said, and the younger Nardini nodded, tossing her backpack over shoulders and bending down to grab her duffel bag.

"Okay," Anna sighed, closing the last zipper on her duffel bag. Then she looked up, glancing around the room to make sure she didn't forget anything. "I think we're good."

"You ready?" Luke asked. They both nodded.

"Thanks Luke." Anna smiled as he opened the door to leave, April close behind. He nodded, smiling as he lead the way down the hall.

"See you tomorrow Lorelai?" April asked, stopping in the door frame to look back at Lorelai.

"Yeah, well meet you for breakfast sweetie." Lorelai smiled.

"Okay good." The teen nodded, waving goodbye to her step mom, then she left to follow her dad.

"Bye Lorelai." Anna said quickly as she passed the woman .

"Bye Anna." Lorelai said, the biggest smile on her face as she watched her go.

_Later On..._

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hey babe." Lorelai smiled from the sink when she saw Luke peak in the bathroom.

"Hey." He said, walking further into the room. While Lorelai was busy brushing her hair, Luke came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach; both were glad his arms could still fit around her tummy, especially Lorelai. She wasn't as big as a house yet. That was always something to be happy about.

"Put that away." Luke growled after kissing her neck when he saw her straightener sitting on the sink, glaring at it like it was enemy number one.

Lorelai laughed. "I'm not using now, it's for tomorrow."

"You don't need it." Luke shook his head, his mouth inches from her neck, his breath tickling her skin.

"We're going out to eat afterwards, I wanna look nice." She said softly, Luke's lips , kissing her right below her ear. That always drove her crazy and he knew that.

"Leave it curly." He said, briefly lifting his head to look at their reflection in the mirror.

"But I-" She tried to protest, but couldn't finish because Luke was just as quick to kiss her again.

"No buts." He whispered against her neck as his hand traveled, grazing the curve of her breast.

"Luke," Lorelai sighed. "I thought you didn't want.. I thought we couldn't-" She asked, hopeful that he was over his fears of hurting the baby and weirdness of having sex now, considering the circumstances.

"We're not." He said, continuing on with his task. He never said he didn't want to kiss her.

"Oh." Her voice dropped and Luke stopped when he heard the disappointment in her voice.

"Lorelai, it's just-"

"I know." she said quickly, putting on a smile to show she was okay. "I get it.. you were just.. I thought you wanted to.. never mind." Lorelai shook her head. She did understand why it was a little weird. Mainly though, she knew he was scared, he told her that, and despite what the doctor said, he just didn't want to risk hurting the baby. It was one thing when she was only a few months and barely had a pregnant stomach, but ever since it became really noticeable, he didn't want to have sex. He was still always touching her, always holding her hand, always kissing her.. but tonight.. well she thought he wanted to.

"I'm sorry." Luke frowned, brushing a piece of hair from her face as he put his hand on her stomach, spreading his palm out over her side.

".. When I have this baby," she started nervously, not meeting Luke's stare. ".. will you still want me?"

Luke's head shot up, shocked by what she asked. Never did he think she would question that,question him.

"Lorelai, look at me." He said softly. And slowly she brought her head up to find Luke's intense gaze looking back at her. "I'll always want you, _always_." He stressed firmly. "I wanted you when I didn't have you. I want you every day, every minute of _every day_. I want you now, _right_ now, but I just.. I can't.. not yet.. I know what the doctor said, I know he said it was fine, but when I touch you, right now," He said, looking down at her stomach where his hand lay. " I can feel our baby and I can't. Believe me though when I say I want to and after you have this baby, I'll want you. That will never change." Luke finished, bringing his hand to her cheek, swaying his thumb back and forth to wipe away a tear that escaped. "Don't ever question that again, okay?" Lorelai nodded, bringing her body as close to his as her stomach would allow so she could lay her head on his chest.

"Let's get in you in bed." Luke said, keeping his arms around her as he kissed the top of her head. Lorelai nodded, letting him take her hand and lead them to the bedroom.

Once they were settled in, Luke put his arm around his wife, gently pulling her closer and she snuggled against him, burying her head in his chest.

"I love you, Lorelai." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Love you too babe." She smiled, looking up to let their eyes lock for a minute and Luke couldn't help but lean toward her and kiss her perfect lips that were smiling for him.

Lorelai sighed when they parted, taking a moment unti l she opened her eyes. "You're good at that."

"I've been told that a few times."

"I'm giving you a big head." Lorelai shook her head. "Dirty." She laughed.

"Go to sleep crazy lady." Luke grinned.

_Next Day..._

"And game four, here we come." Lorelai announced, sighing as she finished getting done. She was just hoping today's game would at least be half as good as yesterday. And when she said good, she wasn't talking about the players.

"I'm ready!" April exclaimed, bouncing through their room, where the door was left open.

"Hey." Luke smiled, turning the television off as he stood up. "Where's your mom?"

"She's coming." Luke nodded.

"Where's Lorelai?"

"Bathroom." Luke pointed to the door.

"She's in there a lot, huh?" April whispred.

"Heard that!" Lorelai yelled through the door. "And having a baby use your bladder as a squeaky toy will do that to a person!"

"Oops." April giggled.

"Hey." Anna interrupted, knocking on the open door as she stood in the frame. "We ready to go?"

"Yup." Lorelai answered for Luke as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Great." The woman smiled and Lorelai returned the gesture, both knowing each other's smile's were fake.

Anna was the first to leave the room and April hurried to catchup, taking her mom's hand that was out behind her and Lorelai and Luke did the same, joining hands as they left.

_Game..._

It had been a little over an hour and from the begging, Lorelai found herself wishing that she could be anywhere but there. Sitting next to Anna. How that happened, she didn't know, but it did and, well, it just made things a tad more uncomfortable then they already were.

The game was just so different with Anna there. The mood was different. She felt like she had to be more careful with everything, she's only really ever had to do that around her parents and even then she would let loose sometimes, but sitting there, with Anna, her husbands ex.. she just felt like she was being judged for every little thing she did. She even felt self conscious when she would take a sip of her water. It was all just a little too weird for her.

"You're quiet." Luke commented, noticing that she hadn't said much.

"Watching the game." She answered, her eyes glued to the field.

"You don't watch things in silence." Luke said. "You okay?"

"I'm great." Lorelai said, briefly looking at him to show him a smile.

Luke brought his eyes down to her stomach, bringing his hand to rest over her belly button.

"Baby's great too." And Luke let out a breath of relief, feeling the baby kick at his touch. "You're missing the game." Lorelai said gently when she saw that he was still looking at her stomach. He nodded, giving her a last look, and she smiled, then he turned back to the game.

Once he looked away, Lorelai let out a quiet breath. Their therapist's words were running through her mind. "_Honesty and open communication. Don't ever hide things from each other. That was your downfall the first time and almost caused you to lose each other again." _Lorelai shook her head, getting rid of that tiny voice in her head that was telling her to do what she was suppose to.

Plus, she knew she was doing this for Luke, for her husband. This whole trip was for him, this baseball game was for him. She wasn't going to ruin it by saying that Anna being there was bothering her, making her uncomfortable. And even if she did tell Luke, there was nothing he could do about it. It would only end up making Luke worried, which would ruin the game for him. She didn't wanna do that., put him in that position. She could deal with this fine, it wouldn't be the best time of her life, but soon enough it would be over than things would go back to normal. Well as normal as they could get.

"Loerlai?" April called, leaning over her mom so she could see her.

"Yeah?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the field and focusing on April.

"Mom's taking me to get food, you want anything?"

"No thanks babe." Anna cringed when she heard that. _Babe._ Anna didn't like that Lorelai felt so free to do that, call her little pet names like babe and sweetie and honey etc.

"Dad? What about you?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"No, I'm good."

"Okay," the teen nodded, getting up to lead her mom to the snack stand.

"Lorelai," Luke started once Anna was gone.

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me, what's wrong?" He asked. Luke was always able to tell when something was wrong with her, even the slightest thing, but during their engagement... well things were a little fuzzy. He realized later that he was preoccupied, he had a one track mind. He didn't see it, and since then he's been watching more carefully, not letting anything slip through the cracks.

"Nothing." Lorelai shook her head.

"I know you don't like baseball, but yesterday you couldn't stop talking... you couldn't stop smiling.. you're not smiling, not for real." Lorelai sighed.

"It's just.. it's different then it was yesterday." She admitted. "I feel like I have to have my guard up around her all the time."

"Anna?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded.

"I'm trying Luke, I am, but.. it wasn't suppose to be like this."

"The trip? Lorelai we leave tomorrow, and you don't have to worry about what she thinks, that doesn't matter and tomorrow, it ends, she'll go home and it will just be April again. That's it."

"No, it won't." Lorelai shook her head. "It won't.. it wasn't.. it.." Lorelai stuttered, not knowing how to put her feelings into words.

"Lorelai?" Luke questioned, confused when he saw her eyes start to water.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry." Lorelai apologized, quickly wiping at her eyes to make sure tears weren't falling.

"Come on." Luke said, reaching his hand out and Lorelai took it, letting him help her up.

To Be Continued...


	63. The Importance of Importants

_**The Seventh Season**_

_**Chapter Sixty Three: The Importance of Importants**_

**Thank you Rover for beta-ing!!! Everyone say thank you!!!!\**

"Come on," Luke said, reaching his hand out for Lorelai take, and once she had a firm grip, he helped her up.

"Talk to me." He demanded once they were away from the crowd.

Lorelai sighed, bringing her hands to her face to make sure no tears were falling.

"What's wrong?" He asked, in a gentle tone.

".. It was supposed to be me…" Lorelai said, her voice barely loud enough for him to hear. ".. Me and you…"

"What was?" Luke asked, bringing his hands to her arms, rubbing them back and forth to try and calm her.

Lorelai looked down, letting her eyes travel to her stomach. "..It was supposed to be with me..."

Luke followed her gaze, trying to piece together what she was saying.

And than it made sense.

Luke took a deep breathe, carefully bringing his eyes up to look at her.

"Lorelai," He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to do this. He couldn't go back in time and re-do anything. April was his daughter and he's come to accept that and love her. "I.. I just.."

"Do you ever wish it was that way? Do you ever wish it was me?" Lorelai asked, her voice almost pleading.

"All the time.." Luke confessed. "But then I wouldn't have-"

"-I know." Lorelai nodded. "I just wanted it to be me... I thought when we got engaged... it would be you and me… it isn't though…you have April and Anna and I just... I never thought you... I just..." Lorelai was almost hysterical as she struggled with her words and Luke was sure her hormones were magnifying things a bit, but still, this was something that was really bothering her.

"I want it to be you. I want it to be you and me. I hate that you had it with Christopher, that it wasn't us together, you and me for the first time… but it wasn't... " Luke shook his head, hating that he couldn't fix this. "I want it to be you." He repeated firmly, reaching his arms out to pull her close to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered helplessly as he hugged her, his hand gently holding her head against his chest.

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." She said, closing her eyes tight to stop the tears.

"Let's get outta' here." He said, moving his hand out to cup the side of her face as his thumbs worked to wipe away the tear stains

"No," she protested. "the game's not over yet."

"It will be soon, come on."

"No," Lorelai insisted. "This is your birthday present, we're not leaving."

"Lorelai, you gave me enough and I'm not gonna make you go back there. The game's almost over, we'll go back, just you and me. I've had enough anyway." Luke said, sliding his arm down from her waist, to take her hand.

"Okay." Lorelai nodded, wiping her eyes with her free hand as he led her through the crowd.

"Anna," Luke called, stopping as he reached their seats. "We're gonna head back to the hotel."

"Why?" The woman asked.

"I'm not feeling well." Lorelai offered and Anna's gaze snapped to Lorelai.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so we'll see ya later." Luke smiled.

"Feel better." Anna said, plastering a smile to her face and Lorelai did the same before quickly turning around to follow Luke,

_Hotel Room..._

Lorelai couldn't help but feel guilty as they headed back to the hotel. She felt bad that they left early. No matter what Luke said, he liked baseball, and this was something he didn't have a chance to do very often, and because she had gotten upset, Luke stepped up to his husbandly duties and took her home. She just...snapped.

What it all comes down to is jealousy. She's jealous of Anna. She got to have his baby, his first baby, and that made Lorelai angry. Anna was just horrible to Luke, not letting him in all those years, keeping April from him until she was twelve and sought Luke out herself. It wasn't even Anna's doing. If there wasn't a science fair, he may not even know about her now. Thinking about that just made Lorelai want to strangle Anna. What right did she have to do that? Who is she to say whether Luke would be a good dad or not? She didn't know anything. Lorelai witnessed him be a father for years. She saw him with Rory. He filled that void for her; was a great much needed male role model, and he could have had that with April from the start. With _his _daughter. April was _his _daughter. Rory wasn't and she would never ever be. As much as Lorelai wished he was, as much as Luke was there for Rory, being a dad... he wouldn't ever be her father.

Lorelai thought, maybe this is how Luke always felt about Christopher. Of course Luke didn't like the man, that Lorelai knew, but did he feel like this all those years? Even before they were together? Did he wish Rory was his? Because she did. She, very frequently, found herself wishing Rory was his. She wished she didn't let her guard down all those years ago…and when she did, she would find herself taking it back because then she wouldn't have Rory.

It was a vicious circle...

Lorelai knew their situation wasn't normal. They weren't the ideal American family. She had already had a kid when she was sixteen, that was complicated enough, and then when April came into the picture...well she was shocked to say the least and of course she was a little angry that she found out months after the fact, that he hid it from her for so long, but she understood. She understood that he was scared. She was too.

Their relationship changed after that. Lorelai felt Luke slowly pulling away from her. And there was a time when she thought it wouldn't happen. When she thought they wouldn't get married.

It did, thankfully, and they had finally took the plunge, starting a family and from the moment she found about Anna, Lorelai was jealous, she was angry, she was sad, she was frustrated, all of these emotions were felt, running through her in a jumbled mess of crazy.

She was angry that Anna got to have his baby. She was angry that Anna waited so long to tell him. She was sad that Luke didn't know his child from the start. She was frustrated that there was nothing she could do to help. Luke wouldn't let her.

Sometimes, she found herself wishing that he never had April. It was selfish to think that way, Lorelai knew that, but she couldn't help it. It had nothing to do with April herself, because she loved that girl, but sometimes she just wished...

"I'm sorry Luke." Lorelai apologized as he slid their room key in the door, only taking a second until the green light blinked and he opened it."I just-"

"-Hey.." He stopped her, turning around to face her. "You don't have to apologize. Coming back was my idea."

"I know, but, my little breakdown there." Luke sighed, ducking his head as he bought his hand to his ball cap, nervously adjusting it on his head. It was a habit Lorelai has come to learn that he did when he was struggling or nervous about something.

"I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did." He said after a moment of silence, not looking up to meet Lorelai's eyes.

"No, Luke, no." Lorelai shook her head, walking the few steps until she was able to reach her hands to him, bringing them to his cheek and lifting his face so she could lock eyes with him. "You didn't do anything wrong Luke." She said firmly, leaving a minute for that to sink in. "I know you love that little girl, I do too, and I know if you had the choice to do it again, you would. You would have her. She's your daughter." Lorelai smiled. "I guess I'm just jealous." Lorelai laughed bitterly, hating that Anna had this power over her. "You had it first with her."

"But I didn't have anything with her Lorelai. I didn't even know April existed until she was twelve."

"I know." Lorelai nodded. "And that's another thing. Anna had no right doing that, keeping her from you like that, but whatever, she says she has her reasons, right." Lorelai scoffed. Her reasons were a load a crap was what they were. You give people a chance, you don't just shut them out without letting them try. That's how Lorelai felt.

"Yeah, well…" Luke sighed. "I know I was never overly fond of kids, but she's _my_ kid. I could have been a dad… she didn't even give me a shot." Luke shook his head as sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lorelai frowned, her eyes filled with sympathy for her husband. He was a great man and it wasn't right of Anna to do what she did, treat him that way. She had no evidence to back up her accusations. So what, he wasn't always volunteering to baby sit the neighbors kids, or he got uncomfortable whenever women breastfed in public. What guy didn't? That was no reason to keep his daughter from him.

Lorelai carefully sat down next to Luke, not wanting to disturb his train of thought he seemed to be caught up in.

Gently, she took his arm in her hands, moving her thumb back and forth over the small birth mark he had, right where the sleeve of his flannel fell when he would roll them up.

"I'll always hate her for that." Lorelai said quietly. Luke turned to look at her.

"I don't want you to hate her Lorelai," he started. "She isn't worth the energy."

"I'll have a protein bar." Luke's mouth curled into a small smile.

There was a moment of silence. Comfortable silence as they just sat together, their hands finding each other's as Lorelai leaned her head against his arm.

"You know this is important to me." Luke said, looking down at her, and Lorelai brought her attention up to him. "You're important. What we have is important, our baby..." He trailed, looking down at her pregnant stomach. "It's all so important."

"I know." Lorelai spoke softly, a smile on her face.

"It's not my first kid, but it is my first baby. I'll get to be there when it's born. That's important to me."

"Yeah.." Lorelai smiled as she looked down at her stomach. "It is your first baby." The realization hitting her.

"You shouldn't feel jealous of Anna. I missed out all those years. I didn't have a relationship with April for eleven years, but I'm getting that now, from start to finish. I'm getting that with you. We're starting something together."

"Yeah.." She nodded, a big smile covering her face at the thought. There was a lot of firsts in their future and that made Lorelai excited. "I really am sorry though." Lorelai apologized again, a little embarrassed by her behavior at the game.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way about Anna."

"Felt.." She corrected him. "And you have nothing to be sorry for. I just got a little crazy, but I'm good now. We're a family. That alone, having that is a first for both us. And it's important. You and me, we're important" Lorelai explained. "And this gives me one up on Anna. You were never her husband... right?" She asked, half joking. Luke just smirked, rolling his eyes at her.

_Next Day..._

"Luke?" Lorelai called, having a bit of trouble getting her suitcase closed.

"How is it," He started, coming out of the bathroom as he was buttoning his flannel. "That you buy twice as much as I did at a baseball game. A game that you don't like or follow, and I'm the one who at least has an interest in the sport. I'm not a die hard fan or anything, but I understand it and you.. what the hell is this?" He asked, holding up a foam finger.

"It's so I can be a cheerleader and go, yay! We're number one!" Lorelai smiled, holding up her index finger to demonstrate. Luke just shook his head.

"Why did you get two of these?" Luke asked, picking up two T-shirts, with the Cardinals logo and picture going across it.

"One's for me and one's for Rory..:

"For you?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her as he looked between the shirt and her stomach.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing," He shook his head, wondering why she didn't get a bigger size, but knowing pointing out how big your pregnant wife is ... is a no-no.

"Can you get this closed?" Lorelai asked, still struggling with the zipper, not able to get it past a certain point. Luke nodded, taking her hand from the zipper and trying it for himself.

"It won't close." Luke concluded after a moment of trying.

"Maybe if I sit on it." Lorelai said, going to hop up on the bed, but Luke grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"You're not going to sit on it."

"But I think me plus baby can get it to close."

"I think you plus baby will break that freezer mug you bought for Sookie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She frowned.

_"Shit" _.Luke thought, quickly making a mental note that it was okay for her to talk about her weight, but no one else

"Nothing," He said quickly, shaking his head. "I was just saying that you wouldn't want to break anything you bought, then you'd be out on money and people wouldn't get their presents, and it isn't like the mall, we can't just go back and get another one." He explained, hoping he didn't do any damage.

"Is that your round about way of calling me fat?"

"No, Lorelai, I-"

"Because I am." She stated, and Luke gave her a weird look. She was so calm about it. It was confusing him. "I am fat and I'll still be fat even after I have this baby and I'm not as young as I was when I had Rory, my metabolism was faster then. It could take me double the time to lose all the weight and then you won't want to have sex with me because I'll be fat and It won't be the baby anymore so it will just be fat; gross, icky fat and you probably won't even want to kiss me either because who wants to kiss their fat wife and …I..." By the time she finished, tears were brimming in her eyes and it took Luke a moment to catch up. One minute she seemed like she was ready to blow up in his face, then the next she's on the verge of tears. Talk about mood swings.

"Lorelai," Luke said softly as he sat down next to her. "We had this talk, you know I'll always want you. It doesn't matter what you look like." He said firmly, but still keeping a gentle tone he took her hands in his. "I love you, you know that."

"I know." Lorelai nodded and Luke brought his hand to wipe her tears. "It's just that-" She stopped, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "This is where it all starts."

"Where what all starts?" Luke asked as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

"So many people get divorced Luke. So many marriages fail…they just don't last." Another tear escaped, falling down her cheek to land on Luke's hand. "The couples start arguing a lot, and they don't have sex as much because their lives become about their routines. Waking up, going to work, coming home to take care of the kids." Lorelai shook her head, hating the thought of becoming like that." That passion...it just goes away." She frowned. "I don't want us to lose that passion." Lorelai confessed, looking at him with wide teary eyes.

Luke stayed silent for a minute.

Unfortunately, it did happen. All the time.

Thankfully, it didn't happen to his parents, but his mother died when he was young. They were only together six years... still though, six years…it could have lasted.

Lorelai looked down when she felt Luke's grip tighten around her hands.

"I waited eight years for you." Luke said and Lorelai looked up at the sound of his voice, finding his blue eyes starring back at her. "I'm not letting you go. Not now. Not after the baby's born. Not five years from now, Not ten years from now Not twenty years from now. Not ever." He said firmly.

"But what about the-" Luke cut her off, pressing his lips to hers in a hard passionate kiss. And Lorelai's unfinished sentence was quickly forgotten as she threw herself into the kiss, opening her mouth when she felt Luke's tongue poking at her upper lip and as soon as she let him in, his tongue began massaging hers, as he brought his hand to cup her face.

"Mmm." Lorelai moaned against his mouth and Luke smiled, slowly leaving her mouth, kissing her lips once more before he opened his eyes to look at her.

"If you don't do that twenty years from now, than I'll let you go. But you will. I know you will." Luke nodded, his voice full of confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" Lorelai asked in just above her whisper. Her eyes till closed as she brought her fingers to her tingling lips.

"Because you promised me forever. You wouldn't of promised me if you weren't sure." Luke explained. "You never do anything you don't wanna do." He said, bringing his hand to brush a stray piece of hair from her face.

Lorelai smiled, opening her eyes slowly as she nodded at the thought.

He was right. She never did anything she didn't wanna do. She didn't do anything she wasn't sure of, which is exactly why she didn't go through with marrying Max.

At first she thought it would be okay, she would grow to love him, they would grow together, but then she realized you couldn't force something like that. You shouldn't have to try. It should come natural.

With Luke it was always natural.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly apologized, and Luke looked at her, confused.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For getting engaged to Max Medina." That just confused Luke more. "For almost marrying him."

"But you didn't. That's all I care about."

"I didn't know." Lorelai frowned. "I mean I thought, maybe…and then you didn't stop me… well everything you said, you helped me realize...you just…the popsicle and the coupon can and the kids and oh my god, that was you trying to stop me." Lorelai awed. "You didn't want me to get married and you said all that stuff." She looked at him accusingly. "Well of course you didn't." She realized "Eight years. That was in the eight year time fame…wow..." She awed.

"I wasn't pinning." Luke protested.

"I didn't say you were." Lorelai grinned.

"I wasn't." He insisted.

"I know baby." Lorelai cooed.

Next Day.. Early Afternoon...

"Thank God we're home." Lorelai sighed dramatically as they got off the airplane and arrived in Hartford. "That was the endless plane ride."

"I told you go to sleep."

"I couldn't." Lorelai frowned. "Junior over here wouldn't stop kicking mommy."

"Bye dad." April smiled, coming up behind Luke with her backpack slung around her shoulder.

"Bye April. See ya in two weeks." Luke smiled back, leaning down to hug her. "Bye Anna. Thanks for coming." She nodded.

"Let's go babe."

"Bye Lorelai." April said, opening her arms to hug her step mom. "Thanks for helping out with this." She whispered.

"Any time sweets." Lorelai smiled, matching her tone.

April gave one last wave to both of them before taking Anna's hand who led her through the parking lot

"We're never doing that again, just so you know. I don't care if it's your birthday, we're not celebrating it with her." Lorelai said firmly once they were out of ear shot.

"No arguments here." Luke said as he took her hand.

"Good." She smiled as they left to go home.

To be continued...


	64. When In Doubt, Go Swiss

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Sixty Four: When In Doubt Go Swiss**

_December 1st_ _2006... (About a month since we last left off).. Friday..._

_Danes Home... Bedroom..._

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Luke quickly reached over his pregnant wife to silence the alarm. She stirred a little bit, because when he leaned over, the mattress moved, but she just let out a sigh, the sound not waking her.

He set it for eight, which, really, was unnecessary because he was up before six. Waking up almost every day before five managed to stick with him, even on days he didn't have to work. It's like his body memorized the time he needed to wake and made sure he was up around that time, every morning. He couldn't sleep in even if he wanted to.

So really it was useless for him to even set the alarm at all, but he always did, just incase.

When he was just a bachelor, waking up early every day when he didn't have to, it got to be annoying for Luke. Frustrating. What was a guy suppose to do at five in the morning? Sleep, that's what. So of course, eventually, he got tired of just laying around, trying to force his body to go back to sleep, so he would get up, do something productive.

Now, he didn't do that. He couldn't.

He would stay in bed. Watch Lorelai sleep. Sometimes she would catch him doing it, and Luke would just smile at her, and she would smile back. She liked that he watched her sleep. He was watching over her, making sure nothing would happen. Lorelai found it comforting.

Luke was just amazed by it all. Awed at the life he had, he couldn't help but stare.

He sometimes found himself comparing. Looking back at his life before he was with Lorelai. Yes they were friends, best friends, but this, what he had now, it was different. It was ten times better.

Of course he worried sometimes.

Like this morning, before his alarm went off, he was up. Leaning toward Lorelai with his arm around her stomach, just watching her sleep. Watching his baby sleep.

There were so close to the finish line. She was due in one month. They were going in for their eighth month check up today.

While the thought made him incredibly happy, it made him incredibly scared as well.

But still, he was _so_ happy.

Luke tore his gaze from his baby and looked up at the clock. It was 8:03. Their appointment was at 10:45 and while he knew he could be ready in less than a half hour, that wasn't the case for Lorelai. Especially pregnant Lorelai.

His plan was to get up at eight, go down stairs, make breakfast, make sure she was up at 8:30, fed by nine and showered and dressed by ten. Their appointment was in Hartford and it could take up to forty minutes to get there. It usually took just over a half hour, especially if there wasn't much traffic, but Luke wanted to leave time to spare, like he always did, just incase.

Going over his plan again, Luke carefully slid from their bed, swinging his legs over the side, quietly opening the door to leave the room.

He cast a quick glance over his shoulder before leaving, and then he smiled when he saw that Lorelai was still asleep.

The house was quiet as he made his way downstairs. It always was quiet this early and it would be the only time when it was. Once Lorelai woke up, he couldn't hear himself think sometimes.

Still, he wouldn't trade her non-stop talking for the quiet, not ever. He could hear himself think when she was asleep. That was plenty of time. She wouldn't be Lorelai if she was quiet. No matter how much he tried to get her to eat healthy, no matter how much he tried to get her to stop drinking coffee.. she wouldn't be Lorelai if she did. She wouldn't be the woman he fell in love with if she did.

He wouldn't change her for the world.

Of course now, things were different. She was pregnant, so she was putting effort to be careful with what she ate and drank, especially since the high blood pressure scare they had a few months ago. She was even exercising a bit. Rory was visiting often and she made it a point to make sure, whenever they had to go somewhere in town, that they walk. Luke wasn't sure if Lorelai caught on, but she did it, and that's all that counted.

As planned, Luke had breakfast ready just shy of eight twenty and once the table was set, he went upstairs to get his wife.

"Lorelai.." His tone was soft as he leaned on the bed, kissing her cheek. "Lorelai, wake up.." He tried again, his voice low.

"Mmmmm." She groaned, whining as she tried to move away from him, but her stomach prevented her from making a quick get away.

Luke smiled, watching as she tried to scoot over, then she sighed after a couple of tries, realizing she couldn't.

"Hey." He grinned, looking down at her as she opened her eyes.

"Tired." She grumbled before letting out a yawn.

"I know." He smiled, bringing his hand to brush away a strand of hair that was covering her eye.

"Hungry." She pouted.

"I know." He laughed, unable to resist her pouting lips so he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to them and Lorelai smiled.

"Still hungry." She said, her bottom lip still curled down.

Luke shook his head at her, grinning at her antics. The pout was his undoing. "Breakfast is downstairs, ready for you to demolish it."

"I love you." Her smile grew wide at the mention of food.

"Of course you love me, I got the food."

"Of course." She agreed as he helped her up.

"Sometimes I think you only want me for my food." He grumbled, holding his hands out to help her as she slid from the bed.

"Well you are good for something else too, don't forget that." She reminded him, grinning at her husband as she stood up.

"Jeez."

_Gyno Office..._

"Good morning." Doctor Wyatt smiled, grabbing Lorelai's folder from the counter as he walked through the door.

"Good morning." Luke smiled back.

"How we doing?" He asked, glancing at Lorelai before looking back at the folder.

"Getting as a big as house." Lorelai frowned, looking down at her stomach. The doctor laughed.

"Besides that, every thing's doing okay?" He asked. Lorelai nodded.

The doctor put the folder back down, getting his stethoscope from around his neck as he sat down on the stool, rolling himself so he was in front of Lorelai.

He instructed her to take a few deep breaths and then once he deduced that her breathing was fine, he put the stethoscope back around his neck, bringing his hands to her pregnant stomach, making sure everything was okay.

"Anything new I need to know?" The doctor asked as he examined her. "Any new pains?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Just the usual, fat swollen ankles and aching back.. same as always." She smiled.

"Any swelling or tenderness of the breasts?" He asked.

"No, not anymore."

"Good." He nodded.

"How big is the baby, do you know?" Luke asked.

"Well, at this stage, it's about five pounds, the size of a squash." The doctor grinned. "The eye color is coming in, most likely blue, but usually that changes. Although with this one, I'm sure it won't." Lorelai smiled, knowing their baby would have blue eyes. Killer blue eyes.

"Any other questions before we do the sonogram?"

"Can we just skip that whole, blood taking thing, 'cause that would be really great."

"Lorelai.." Luke warned.

"What?" She asked innocently. "It's worth a shot."

The doctor smiled. "Tell ya what, we'll take the blood now, get it over with, that sound good?"

"I guess." Lorelai sighed, not too fond of needles.

"But before we do, I just want to warn you about something." And that caught both Luke and Lorelai's attention. "You're in your eighth month now," he started. "you could, within the next eight weeks, experience braxton hicks." Lorelai let out a breath of relief. She knew what those were.

"Braxton hicks?" Luke asked, not knowing what those were or how serious they were.

"Yes, " the doctor nodded. "it's just the body's way of preparing for the baby. It's false labor. It could happen at any time and I don't want to scare you, but you need to be prepared. If it does happen, if you think you're going through labor." he turned his attention back to Lorelai. "You call me, I'll walk you through everything and we'll get you to the hospital."

"But if it's just false labor, why would she need to go to the hospital." Luke asked.

"Because we can't be sure until we examine her." He explained. "And that way, if it isn't, she's ready to go." Both Luke and Lorelai nodded "Any questions?" He asked. Loreali shook her head but Luke took a moment, making sure he understood and then he shook his head as well. "Okay, then let's get this over with, then well get a sonogram." Doctor Wyatt said, and Lorelai winced when she saw the needle.

_Later Diner..._

"You guys okay?" Luke asked, slipping his wallet in his back pocket as he rounded the counter.

"We're good." Rory answered as she sat with her mom. They were eating lunch, Rory having a burger and fries, and Lorelai having a burger and a salad.

"Where you going?" Lorelai asked, watching as Luke took his car keys from his pocket.

"Store." He answered.

"Seriously?" She asked, knowing he hated going to stores.

"We need paint and that furniture we ordered came in this morning, I'm gonna go pick it up."

"For the baby's room?" She asked, he nodded. "You don't have to do that now, I can go with you later."

"No, that's okay, I'll go now. I'm leaving Cesar for the rest of the day, that way I can paint while you're with Rory."

"But I wanted to watch you paint." She protested, frowning.

"Mom, you can't be around paint fumes, you know that." Rory said, before taking a bite of one of her fries.

"But I wasn't gonna go _in_ the room."

"Still." Rory said.

"I'll get it done today and you can see it as soon as I finish." Luke promised her.

"Fine." Lorelai sighed.

"You still want yellow?" He asked.

"Pale yellow." she corrected.

"Right." He nodded.

"And that teddy bear paper to line the top of the walls." She reminded him. Luke nodded.

"It's on the list." He said, holding up the folded piece of paper that was in his pocket.

"You made a list?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup." He nodded. "I'll be back." He kissed her cheek. "Keep an on eye on her Rory, call me if you need anything."

"Will do." she nodded.

"Hey! I'm not a five year old! I don't need to be babysat!" Lorelai protested.

"Go Luke, I can handle her." Rory grinned, nodding toward the door and Luke smiled before leaving. "Now are you gonna stop whining, or do I have to put you in time out?" She teased.

_Home Depot.. _

Luke had already gone to _Sears, _and picked up the crib, dresser and changing table. The only things left to get were the rocking chair, which, when they were first started looking, they couldn't find anything they liked, although they only looked in one store, but Luke told her they didn't needed to buy one. He wanted to make a rocking chair. He wanted to make a crib too, he wasn't overly confident in the craftsmanship ability of whoever was making it. He wanted to know who was making the furniture his kid would sleep in and the chair his wife and himself would be sitting in, with their kid, with their baby.

So he had planned to make both from the start, but Lorelai found a crib on the Internet that she fell in love with and that she had to have. So they compromised. Luke would make the rocking chair and thoroughly check over the crib, making sure everything was secure, before their baby would sleep in it.

Now that the furniture was taken care of, he was at _home depo_t, looking for pale yellow, a neutral color because they didn't know the sex, and teddy bear wall paper, again, neutral because they didn't know the sex.

At first, Lorelai had already decided that she wanted to go baseball themed if it was a boy. Luke loved baseball and she knew that he would love if their son's room was covered in it. And she wanted to do red, for the Boston Red Sox, Luke's favorite team. And for a girl, she wasn't sure. With Rory, she never got to do a baby's room. At first, Rory shared a room with Lorelai before she ran away from her parent's house, then there was the shed, which was one room. She didn't want to do pink, she knew that, pink was so cliché. Just because it's a girl doesn't mean you need pink, but Lorelai didn't put much thought into it because, they decided, pretty early on, that they would wait to find out the sex, so the room would be neutral.

It didn't take Luke too much time to find the paint color, but it did take him a bit to find the right wall paper. There were a few choices and he wasn't sure which one Lorelai would like, but he didn't want to have to come back. What the doctor said, it really made him realize there wasn't much time left. The baby would be here in eight weeks tops. That's it. Everything had to be done by then, so he wanted to buy everything now, get the room painted by the end of the day, latest tomorrow because he would have to stop for dinner at Lorelai's parents since it was Friday, and then finish the rocking chair, which he started.

He contemplated his choices for a few minutes, looking over the different ones and trying to decide which would be best.

Then he just picked one. He picked the one he liked. He just hoped Lorelai would like it too.

All that was left to buy were clothes, which couldn't be bought until the baby was born. They already started buying diapers and things which were in the unfinished room, waiting to be used. And he had already bought baby proofing items, for the house.

Before leaving the store, Luke went over his list one more time, letting out a breath of relief. All that needed to be bought were little things for the room, blankets, sheets, lamps; the accessories, which was Lorelai's department, so that could be done later.

Glad to be leaving the store, Luke took his bags, smiling as he left.

_Meanwhile.. Dragonfly..._

"Hey Michel." Lorelai smiled as she walked through the Inn. Rory in tow.

"Lorelai!" He smiled brightly, and Lorelai rolled her eyes at him. He didn't even try and hide it.

"Don't sound too happy." She said sarcastically

"Whose happy?" The manager said, trying to sound surprised. "This is your last day. Why would that be a good thing?"

"Enough Michel."

"You do know she'll be back." Rory added.

"Yes, but not for a year." He smiled. "How sad." He quickly added.

"A year." Lorelai scoffed. Rory laughed. "Six months, _if_ you're lucky."

"Six months?" He frowned.

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Lorelai smiled.

"But my aunt, she took a year off from her teaching job when she had a kid. Why aren't you taking a year?" He asked, half whining.

"Because I can't possibly leave you in charge for a whole year. The place will be nothing but studs and burned wood if I do that."

"Lorelai!" Kirsten yelled, frowning as she approached her boss. "This is your last day." She said sadly.

"It's good to know _someone_ will miss me." She said, glancing at Michel before she focused back on Kirsten.

"And you're leaving me with him." She whispered. Lorelai laughed.

"Don't worry, once I have the baby, I'll pop by once and while. And guess who gets to baby sit little Danes when I do." She grinned, looking toward Michel.

"You live to torture me!" He exclaimed before stomping off in a huff.

"That was fun." Lorelai grinned.

"Hey Kirsten, is Sookie in back?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen."

"I'll be right back, anyone want anything?" They both shook their heads and Rory broke from the group, slipping off to the kitchen while her mom and Kirsten talked.

_Kitchen..._

"Hey Sookie."

"Hey Kitten." The head chief smiled as she put the finishing touches on the dish she was making.

"Chocolate?" She asked, nodding toward the measuring cup that was sitting on the counter.

"No, but I'm sure mom will want some." Rory smiled, walking over to the counter and taking out a piece. "So about mom's baby shower," She started.

"Oh, the baby shower!" Sookie excalimed her face lighting up in excitement. "I've got the perfect idea for a cake! It came to me last night in a dream! Seven layers!"

"This isn't a wedding Sookie." Rory laughed.

"Well I didn't get to make the cake for her wedding, so I'll make up for it now."

"Fair enough." Rory held up her hands in mock surrender. "So anyway, you've got all the food covered right?"

"Yes." Sookie nodded. "Do you need help with the planning and everything?"

Rory shook her head. "No, I roped Jess into helping me out, we're gonna go tomorrow and get invitations and everything, do all the planning, you just worry about the food, I've got the rest covered." She smiled confidently

"Okay, but you let me know if you do." Sookie warned her. Rory nodded.

"Sookie!" Lorelai exclaimed, frowning as she burst through the kitchen.

_Later... Danes Home..._

"You think he's done yet?" Lorelai asked her daughter as they walked through the front door.

"I don't know." Rory said, curiosity covering her face as she followed her mom.

"Only one way to find out." Lorelai grinned, heading for the stairs.

_Upstairs..._

"Luke?" Lorelai questioned as they walked down the hall.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, popping out of the nursery and closing the door as he did. He didn't expect them to be home yet. He thought they would spend more time at the Inn.

"So," she said, trying to see over his shoulder. The door was open, but only a crack. "how's it coming?"

"Good." He nodded.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"When I'm done." He told her.

"Any idea when that will be?" She asked, bobbing her head around to try and get a peak.

"Tomorrow." He said quickly. "Morning." He added.

Lorelai frowned, hoping he would finish today.

"I could finish tonight, if we didn't have to go to your parents." He grinned.

"Damn Gilmore's." She grumbled.

"Mom.." Rory warned.

"What time is it?" Luke asked.

"5:30." Rory answered after looking at her watch.

"We have to leave soon." Lorelai told him.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up." Luke said as he looked at his dirty hands. He had paint all over them. "Rory, keep her away from the room."

"Got it chief." She smiled. He nodded, before turning to go down the hall, to their bathroom so he could shower. "Come on mom, let's wait downstairs, get you away from temptation."

"But-" She tried to protest.

"No buts missy, you heard the man, you can see it when he's done. Now go." She ordered, pointing her finger towards the stair case. Lorelai sighed, but did as she was told.

_Later... Gilmore Mansion..._

"Grandma." Rory said, stopping her grandmother in the foyer while Luke and Lorelai went to go to the living room. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"We can talk inside." She smiled, but Rory stopped her.

"No, mom can't hear this. It's a surprise for her." She said quietly.

"Oh, what is it?" Emily asked, that catching her interest.

"Sookie and I have been planning a baby shower for mom."

"A baby shower!" Emily exclaimed in a whisper. Rory nodded.

"It's next weekend, the only thing is, it's Friday." She winced. "I mean we would still see you, but there wouldn't be a Friday night dinner next week."

"Oh, that's alright." Emily waved off.

"Good, so you'll come?" She nodded.

"Oh, that would mean Richard would have to spend the night alone." She frowned.

"Only a couple of hours."

"Unless," Emily perked up, having an idea. "well Luke won't be going either, maybe he could come, and the two of them can have a night to themselves, just the boys." Emily smiled at the thought.

"Just the boys." Rory repeated, casting a worried glance toward the living room at her step father. "Yeah, that sounds great."

To be continued...

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	65. Girls Playing Bingo, Boys Smoking Cigars

**The Seventh Season**

**Sixty Five: Girls Playing Bingo, Boys Smoking Cigars**

**Thank you Rover ( Sistaz4eva ) for beta-ing!!!! **

_December 8th_ _2006... Diner..._

"Rory!" Babette screeched as she came barreling through the diner.

"Hey Babette." Rory smiled from where she sat with Jess.

"Ya mom here?" She asked, darting her eyes frantically around the room.

"No, she's home with Luke." The older woman nodded, taking a moment to catch her breath before going to the table and pulling out a chair next to Rory.

"It's gonna rain." Babette whispered, fear in her voice.

"No Babette, I checked the weather this morning, sunny sky's for the next three days."

"But my ankles! Look at em! Look how swollen they are!" She exclaimed, looking down at her feet and Rory followed her gaze. Jess shook his head, but looked down anyway

"They haven't been this swollen since hurricane Bob!"

Rory winced, bitting down on her lower lip as she turned around to cast a worried glance at Jess. Everyone knew the power of Babette's ankles. They could always tell when a storm was coming.

"Well even if it does, it's okay, there's tents at the Dragonfly I could borrow, don't worry." Rory said quickly, trying to calm her neighbor.

"So we're still having the party?" Babette asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes." Rory nodded firmly. "Seven o'clock, in the square."

"Oh, I better go tell Kirk before it's too late!" She exclaimed, jumping from her seat and flying out the door faster than she came in.

"Whack job." Jess muttered, shaking his head at the old woman.

_Later.. Yale..._

"Hello." Rory answered her ringing cell as she walked through campus, having just came from her last class of the day.

"_Music."_ Lane deadpanned, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Is the universal language." Rory finished.

"_It's a baby shower... what music do you play at a baby shower?!"_

"Ones that, when played, produce lyrics with back round noise, known as a beat. During which time, people can dance, or for those of the less talented, just can sit back and listen, because dancing—lets face, it's not for everyone. Some people are better off just singing along, and some can't even do that. They're just tone deaf and have no sense of rhythm and have no idea that they suck, but really, they do. It's sad." Rory frowned.

"_I was thinking of mixing it up, you know?"_ Lane asked. "_Playing music Luke and Lorelai both like, but then, when I got to Luke, I couldn't do it."_ She shook her head, "_What a sad collection he has. Jimmy Buffet, George Strait, Reggae Fever, Paula Abdul! Granted it's variety, but a sad one at that."_

"Didn't know Luke was a country man."

"_Apparently he's a little of everything."_ Lane sighed, flopping down on her bed.

"But I'm assuming the Paula Abdul was his mom's."

"_A blood relative of his owned a Paula Abdul record.. that's just as bad." _

"Probably worse." Rory nodded.

"_So now I'm stuck."_ Lane explained. "_I've got more than enough for Lorelai, but Luke, he's the problem."_

"You do know that Luke won't be there." Rory reminded her.

"_He won't?"_ Lane asked, springing up.

"It's a baby shower. The men usually sit this one out."

"_Oh my God!"_ Lane gasped. "_I'm so stupid."_

"Today? Yes, you are." Rory nodded.

"_Sorry about the false crisis." _

"It's okay, been having em' all day." Rory sighed, a tired smile on her face.

"_You still have any classes today?"_

"No, just left my last one. I'm on my way home."

"_Stop by the apartment, I wanna show you what I've got for Lorelai."_

"Will do." Rory promised before hanging up.

_Later.. Baby's R Us..._

"Oh my God!" Lorelai gasped when she saw the cutest pair of little shoes. The Boston Red Soxs logo going across them.

"Lorelai.." Luke sighed. He was afraid this would happen. "We're not here for clothes." He reminded her.

"But look." She pouted, picking up the socks and holding them up for him to see. "You like the Red Sox remember. And they're red socks.. get it.. Red Sox, like the Red Soxs'." She joked.

"Just give up Luke or we'll be here forever." Rory grinned.

Luke sighed, knowing she was right. "You get the socks then we'll leave and go to the other side of the store." He said, pointing across the room. "And we don't come back here until after the baby's born, got it?"

"He's gotten very bossy lately." Lorelai told her daughter while taking the socks and leading the group toward the other end of the store where they could get things for the crib, things for the room, like lamps and curtains and other necessities.

"We got two hours." Luke reminded them after glancing down at his watch. It was a little after five and friday night dinner started at seven.

"So we have to power shop, got it." Lorelai nodded.

"Oh mom, look!" Rory exclaimed while pointing to a green ball cap, just big enough for a baby's head.

"I already got one, remember." Lorelai said, looking back at her daughter. "And that one's green."

"Right, like the original..." Rory trailed, grinning

"Pre Christmas 2000!" Lorleai exclaimed, her face brightening. "We have to get that!"

Luke looked at the hat. It looked just like the one they had at home, but in green.

Then he made the mistake of looking back at Lorelai. She was staring at him with wide blue eyes. Her bottom lip pulled out as far as it could go.

Try as he might, Luke just couldn't resist the powers of her pout. It was like what krypton did to superman; it made him weak. It was as if he was physically unable to say no to her when she did that. It was so simple though. All she did was pull out her bottom lip and sometimes she didn't even have to do that. She would just stare at him with those big blue puppy dog eyes, and she would say_, "Please Luke_." Dragging the words as she continued to stare. Her eyebrows would arch a bit, her face pleading with sadness and that was it. He was a goner.

Luke was sure that damn pout would be the death of him one day.

_Later... Parking Lot..._

"Look at my big strong man." Lorelai cooed as she and Rory followed Luke out to the car. He was carrying at least five bags in his hands, some of which were heavier then others. Rory and Lorelai each had a small bag.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take anything else?" Rory asked, wincing when she saw him almost drop a bag.

"Nah, I got it." Luke waved off, getting closer to his truck.

"Ride with Rory, okay?" He turned to Lorelai as he put the bags in the bed of the truck.

"Why?." She asked,.

"I gotta stop home first, I should probably change, don't ya think?" He asked, gesturing toward the flannel he was wearing.

"I told you to change before we left the house." Lorelai pointed out, frowning at the thought of going without him.

"Who knew you could take two hours to pick out sheets." Luke shook his head. Of course he knew, this was all going according to the plan.

"You are going to show up right? Cause if ever a time to split, now would be your grand opportunity. Run home, pack up Bert and your giant collection of flannel, stop by the diner, grab all the cash, jump in the car and drive as fast as humanly possible without killing anyone and you're good to go. I mean Hartford is a good forty minutes away, which means I wouldn't even notice your gone for at least an hour, giving you plenty of time to hop on a plane and fulfill your everlasting dream of becoming a Mexican hat dancer. You do own a guitar, so it wouldn't be a problem, all you need is one of those hats and your good to go, which I'm sure you can buy in Mexico."

Luke rolled his eyes at her antics, shaking his head as he was unable to prevent the small grin from appearing on his lips. Rory giggled at her mom.

"Cause I've always wanted to be a Mexican hat dancer." He said sarcastically.

"You do you know Spanish!" She pointed out, ignoring his tone.

"Come on mom, we'll meet him there." Rory said, gently tugging on her mother's wrist to lead her to the car. The party started less then a half hour so they had to get going.

"Kiss?" Lorelai questioned. "And make it good, encase it's our last." She added.

"Lorelai.." Luke warned before leaning in and pecking her lips.

"Hey! I said make it good!" She protested when he pulled away quickly. Luke sighed, gesturing toward Rory who was standing no more than a foot away.

"Honey, close your eyes so mommy and daddy can kiss goodbye."

"Jeez." Luke mumbled.

"I'll meet you in the car, and don't take too long. We're already late." Rory warned before turning around and walking the short distance to her car.

"She's gone, now kiss me burger boy." Lorelai smiled and Luke sighed at the name, but even so, he gently placed his hands on either side of her stomach, leaning in as far as he could and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

There was some hesitation from him at first. Luke was never a big fan of PDA's, but Lorelai grinned against his mouth, quickly slipping her tongue around his lower lip and the moment he felt the moisture against his lip, he pulled away

"Lorelai.." He warned. "We're in a parking lot."

"I know." She smiled.

"Good bye crazy lady." Luke said, before giving her one last kiss on the cheek, then hopping in his truck, watching through the rear view mirror as she walked to Rory's car, not pulling away until he saw that was she was in.

_Hartford..._

Luke glanced down at himself, making sure he looked okay before ringing the bell to his in-law's home.

Truth was, he had the clothes stashed in Rory's trunk and transferred them to his truck at the store, before following them inside.

When Rory had come to him last week, asking if he would be okay with still going to Friday night dinner, to say he was happy to go would be a big fat lie, but even so, he said yes. He just couldn't say no. Not only could it ruin things, but Rory gave him the face, the Rory face, and he couldn't say no. He never could, and so here he was, standing outside of the massive house, his hand getting higher; index finger out and ready to press that little silver button.

"May I help you?" A maid answered the door nervously. He took relief that he wasn't the only one.

"Yes, I'm Luke Danes. I'm here for dinner with Mr. Gilmore."

"Come on in." The young woman said, holding the door open wide and Luke took a deep breath before going in.

_Stars Hollow..._

".. but tomorrow's Saturday, you have a Yale thing on Saturday?" Lorelai asked from the passenger seat, confused by her daughters answer.

Rory nodded. Her mom had been asking questions the minute she saw they were headed toward Stars Hollow, instead of Hartford, which was in the opposite direction. Rory explained that she forgot her laptop at the house, which she needed so she could go straight to Yale after dinner. She told Lorelai that she had an early thing at Yale and Paris was letting her stay at her place for the night so Rory wouldn't have to drive back out to a town she would already be in, the next morning.

Loreali eyes her daughter carefully. She may be pregnant, but she wasn't stupid.

"So what's the thing?"

"What?" Rory asked distracting, focusing on the road ahead of her.

"The thing at Yale, what is it?" Lorelai repeated.

"A newspaper thing." Rory answered.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, skeptical. "You haven't had a newspaper thing on Saturday since Paris was editor. Why the sudden change?"

"I have, I just haven't informed of you them, that's all."

"So you're taking me to my "surprise." baby shower." Lorelai grinned.

Rory's eyes went wide as she looked at her mother. "How did you know?" She asked, shocked that she figured it out. She was so close to pulling it off.

Truth is, she's been a little suspicious the whole day. Everyone was acting weird, and it wasn't just Rory and Luke, it was Sookie and the whole town too. Then with Rory's cover story, she took a second to do the math and realized she was getting close to her due date, which meant a baby shower was bound to happen soon. And with the mess up with Martha, she knew Rory wouldn't risk waiting till the last minute.

"Just little things," Lorelai started. "then I realized Junior over here wouldn't be in my stomach for much longer, so I took a shot in the dark." She shrugged. "Guess I was right." She smiled.

"Oh man!" Rory frowned. "I really thought I was gonna pull this off." She pouted, her eyebrows scrunched as her face fell. It was that Rory face that she managed to perfect at a very young age. She was always a pretty advanced kid.

"Don't worry babe, I'll still act surprised. Don't wanna disappoint the townies." Lorelai smiled.

Rory glanced at her mom, sighing as she gave her a small smile.

_Hartford..._

To say things were awkward would be a major understatement.

Luke was on the far couch, nursing a glass of wine; which he hated, but was too afraid to ask for a beer. Richard didn't seem to fond of those who drank beer, so he opted for the wine. Normally Lorelai would do the ordering for them. Both Richard and Emily would both have that look of questioning, like they were wondering why anyone would ever drink a beer. Like that was somethign so insane.

But still, they gave it to him and Lorelai would always make sure to start up the conversation quickly and the beer would quickly be forgotten.

Now, as Both men sat in the room, Richard in the chair holding a martini, there was silence. Uncomfortable silence.

They already exhausted their greetings, informed each other on how their business's and wives were doing and now... it was just silence.

Luke tried to remember back to when he spent the day golfing with Richard. Of course things were weird, but they weren't this uncomfortable. Maybe it was the golf that served as a good distraction for both of them. Luke recalled Richard trying to talk him into franchising the diner. That never happened. But he just couldn't seem to remember what else they talked about. There were other people around, Richard was stopping every five minutes to talk to a friend he ran into, so that may of have been the reason things went smoothly.. well as smoothly as expected.

"Excuse me, Mr Gilmore?" The maid called shyly as she entered the room.

"Yes Sara?" Richard asked, his face perking up toward the girl.

"Dinner is ready."

"Wonderful." He smiled, glad that they could eat. It was better then sitting alone, in silence.

_Stars Hollow..._

"Oh my God." Lorelai gasped as Rory helped her out of the car.

"What? What's wrong?!" The younger woman asked frantically.

"He went alone didn't he." The thought just dawning on her. Rory sighed a brief of relief. She thought something was wrong with the baby.

"Luke?" Lorelai nodded. "Yeah." She winced.

"He would have been better off going to Mexico." Lorelai shook her head sadly. "That is if he actually did go to my parents. I don't blame him if he didn't."

"Well, bright side?" Rory shrugged. "He only has to deal with grandpa."

"Don't tell me you-"

"-Invited grandma." She finished carefully, preparing for a blow up.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled at her daughter.

"What? I had to!" She defended herself. "What was I suppose to do? I had to tell her we weren't going to be at Friday night dinner and I had to give her a reason."

"Well why couldn't this thing be tomorrow. And don't tell me it's because of your non- existent newspaper thing."

"Do you know how hard it is to work around everyone's schedule? I wanted to do this weeks ago, but everyone had something on the days I were trying for. This was the only one where everyone was free." Rory explained.

Lorelai sighed as they rounded the corner, then she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight ahead of her.

"Wow." She gasped at the square. Rory smiled.

"So, am I forgiven?"

Lorelai turned to look at her daughter.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on." Rory grinned, leading her mom toward the blow out of a party that was waiting for her.

"Lorelai!" Sookie exclaimed when she saw her best friend approaching. "Surprise!" The bubbly woman cheered.

"A baby shower!" Lorelai did her best to sound surprised. "Wow. I can't believe you guys did this. I had no idea."

"How did you know!?" Sookie demanded, seeing right through her.

"Well I guess acting was never a career option." Lorelai sighed.

"Nope." Rory shook her head sadly.

"Well come on, everyone's waiting for you!" Sookie smiled, wiping the frown from her face as she turned and led Lorelai and Rory toward the gazebo, under all the tents that were set up, just encase it rained. Which was a good thing becuase it was awfully cloudy outside.

As they walked past by, Lorelai awed at the pile of presents that were stashed in the gazebo. It was amazing, it really was. Everyone who came out to celebrate with her.. it just amazed Lorelai sometimes; her neighbors, the people she's come to love and think of as family.. it all just amazed her.

Sookie suddenly stopped, turning around to face Loreali and Rory. "Don't forget a pin." She said, giving one to each of them.

"Sherry flashbacks." Lorelai muttered as she took her pin and put it on her shirt. Rory smiled, but nodded in agreement.

"We've got that baby bingo game, the one we played at my baby shower." Sookie told them. Lorelai smiled wide.

"And hopefully I will kick some ass again and be crowned the reigning champion of bingo!" She grinned, which quickly turned into a frown. "That makes me sound old, doesn't it?"

"Not if you add the baby to it." Rory shrugged.

"The reigning champion of baby bingo!" Lorelai exclaimed, trying the title out.

"Better." Rory nodded.

_Gilmore Mansion..._

Food didn't do too much to change anything.

They were both still pretty quiet, but there were things to eat; it made for somewhat of a distraction.

Their mouths were busy chewing, and their hands were busy using their forks and knifes to bring the food to their mouths which again, did the chewing.

But of course, once you chew that food and swallow it, it's gone. And you can only go back for more so many times.

"Well," Richard announced as he put his fork and knife down on his empty plate. "That was a fine meal, wasn't it?" He smiled, looking toward his son in law.

"Yes," Luke nodded in agreement. "it was great."

"I think Emily made sure we had fish tonight. I suppose it's because you're not a big meat eater, is that right?" He asked.

"Uh yes, I don't eat much meat." He answered.

"You must be a very healthy man." Richard concluded.

"I try to stay healthy." Luke explained. "A little hard though when you're living with Lorelai." He shrugged. Richard laughed.

"Yes, my daughter is quite the junkie." He smiled. Luke nodded. That was defiantly true.

And then there was silence again.

Richard sighed quietly, glancing around the room in hopes of finding something else to talk about, anything.

He started realizing this might not have been the greatest idea. When Emily came to him, excited and practically jumping in her heels at the mention of going to Lorelai's baby shower, seeing her like that.. he just couldn't say no. She was so happy to be invited; invited to attend an event for her daughter. She was so happy that she was being included. That was all she ever wanted. Was to be included.

Things were going pretty well lately. Lorelai and Emily were in therapy every week and while he knew it wasn't working miracles or anything, it was helping. There haven't been any major out bursts lately, things have been calm. Of course the past won't and wouldn't ever be forgotten, but the present was good and the future was looking very bright.

So when Emily asked him if he wouldn't mind it just being him and Luke for dinner, he agreed. He didn't hate the boy or anything, he had actually grown to like Luke, they both had, but Richard knew it would be awkward, to say the least; if it were just the two of them. But still, he agreed.

And now, both men sat at the table, at a loss for words.

Then the maid came out.

"Excuse me?" The woman's small voice said, her head popping out from the kitchen door.

"Yes Sara?" Richard asked, and she walked a bit further into the room.

"Dessert is ready if you want it now."

"Yes, please." Richard said urgently. The maid nodded, scurrying off to the kitchen to let the cook know.

Luke looked down at his wrist, quickly taking note of the time. It was just eight. He had about another hour to go.

_Stars Hollow... _

"Bingo!" Lorelai cheered, holding her board up in the air.

"That's the third time." Rory whined, looking down at her board. She only had one more spot to go. "Why do you keep winning? Are you cheating?"

"How do you cheat on bingo?" Lorelai asked, laughing as Babette approached her, giving her the prize.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Okay, I'm done." Gypsy said, tossing her marker aside as she leaned back against her chair.

"How bout that mountain of presents dear," Patty started, before taking a drag of her cigarette. "You must be dying to open those." She grinned.

Lorelai turned around, the biggest smile overtaking her lips when she saw the gifts.

"Everybody move it! Present time!" Babette shouted, waving her hand over to the gazebo, and everyone picked up their chairs, walking toward the next activity.

_Hartford..._

"Thank you." Luke smiled at Sara who took his empty dessert plate away.

Richard gave the maid a small smile when she approached him, lifting the plate and taking it away.

After a moment of silence, Richard looked up from his lap. "Would you like to join me for a cigar, Luke?"

Luke arched his eyebrows, a little taken back by the question. It had been years; decades, since he's smoked anything. Thinking about it, he realized that he never smoked a cigar before. His father had though.

"Okay." Luke nodded. Richard smiled, glad to have something to do.

"Follow me." the older man said, getting up from his chair and leading Luke toward his office.

_Stars Hollow..._

"Wow, talk about a pack of diapers." Lorelai awed at the mega package of diapers she unwrapped.

"That 'ill last ya a while, huh doll." Babette smiled, proud of herself.

"Oh yeah, these will keep little no name's butt covered for many days." Lorelai smiled, setting the present aside and accepting the next one from April who was handing them out.

"This one's from me and mom." The teen smiled, handing her a rectangular box.

Lorelai accepted the gift, taking it her hands and thanking her stepdaughter as she tore it open.

"Wow." Lorelai awed at the yellow blanket that was inside. She couldn't see the entire thing because it was in its' case, but she did see a little teddy bear in the corner. "This is adorable."

"You're still doing the bear thing, right?" Lorelai nodded, her eyes glued on the blanket. "Good." April sighed in relief. "So you like it?" She asked, wanting to make sure.

"I love it." Lorelai said, sincerity in her voice as she looked at April. "Thank you."

"Oh and," April smiled, taking the gift from Lorelai and carefully pulling the blanket out. "look." She said, holding it up for Lorelai to see the wording that went across the middle.

"Little Danes…Oh my God." Lorelai gasped as she read the words. "I can't believe you did this."

"Cute, right?" April asked, titling her head to look at it.

"Let me see." Rory said impatiently as she came rushing back with two drinks in her hand.

"Hold it up Lorelai." Jen, one of the workers at Westons, instructed, holding up a camera.

Lorelai did as she was told, and held up the gift.

"Get in guys." The woman said, gesturing for Rory and April to move closer so they would be in the frame.

All three girls smiled through the flash; huddling close together and once the pictured was taken, April grabbed the gift from behind her and handed it to Lorelai.

_Hartford..._

Luke coughed, puffing out smoke as he did. Richard laughed.

"I take it you've never had one of these?" He asked, grinning. Luke shook his head.

"Haven't smoked anything for years." He explained. " Stopped when I saw how sick it was making my dad."

Richard nodded, holding the cigar out as he examined it.

"Emily hates it when I smoke," he started "that's why I'm stuck out here. Even in the cold. It could be almost freezing, but Emily; the stubborn woman that she is, won't let me set foot in that house if I've got one of these in my hand." He smiled, taking another drag.

"It's good that you don't smoke anymore." Richard said after a minute of silence were Luke took another try on the cigar, deciding to stop after that. It reminded him too much of his dad...all that coughing. "Lorelai needs you." He said. "My daughter may be very independent, but you," Richard said, looking at Luke. "She needs you… you, Rory, and of course, your baby." He finished.

Luke nodded, smiling proudly at the thought. He knew he needed Lorelai too, just as much, if not more, than she needs him.

"Sometimes I still can't believe it." The older man shook his head, smiling. "She's just so happy." He awed. "You've made her so happy.. thank you." He said sincerely, giving an appreciative nod toward Luke.

"Thank you." Luke countered. "… I don't know what I'd do without her.. I really don't." Luke smiled, shaking his head at thought of his life without her.

He hoped he would never have to experience that.

_Stars Hollow..._

"So today?" Sookie asked Lorelai. Everyone leaned in to hear her answer.

"Today.." Lorelai trailed, putting her hands on either side of her stomach as she looked down. " Today I think it's a boy." Lorelai concluded.

"A boy!" Babette cheered. "Can ya imagine a little Luke runnin around!" She smiled at thought.

"I'd have a little brother." Rory smiled, looking at her mom's pregnant belly.

"You know the ladies will be lining up to see him." Patty grinned.

"Oh yeah." Sookie nodded in agreement.

"So you want a boy?" Gypsy asked.

"I just want a healthy baby."

"Oh come on!" Babette screeched. " Boy or girl, which do ya want."

"Honestly?" She asked, and everyone in the circle nodded. "I don't know. I mean to see Luke with a boy, I think it would be the cutest thing. He's only known girls, so I think it would be great for him to experience a boy. A little boy." She smiled at the thought. " Then again, that would mean there'd be more testosterone then estrogen in the house." Everyone laughed.

"Not if I'm home." Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, and I'm over on weekends." April added.

"But I just don't know," Lorelai frowned, focusing on her stomach again. "I don't know what to do for a boy."

"You're great with Davy." Sookie said. "He loves his auntie Lorelai." Lorelai smiled at her best friend.

"But a full time boy... A full time boy whose mine... A full time boy whose mine and Luke's.. I just can't believe it sometimes." Lorelai shook her head. Sometimes it was all just so mind boggling. She often awed at her life, the life she had now. How far she's come, how far her daughter's come, how far her and Luke have come.

It just amazed her.

"You know you'll do great sweetie." Sookie leaned in, whispering at her best friend. "If it's a boy, you and Luke, you'll do great." Lorelai nodded, hoping that if she did have a boy, it would be great. That she would do great.

_To Be Continued..._


	66. Just, Wow

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Sixty Six: **_**Just...Wow.**_

_Later That Night..._

The party was coming to a close as everyone filed out; leaving the square to help transfer the gifts from the Gazebo, to the truck and back seat of Rory's car.

"Uh oh." Lorelai frowned, looking up at the rumbling sky.

"See! It _is_ gonna rain!" Babette screeched, her voice saying 'I told you so.'

"Talk about good timing." Rory smiled as she closed the trunk of her car after the last gift was put in.

Then suddenly, a drop came falling from the dark clouds, coming to land on the hood of the car. "Get in mom." Rory urged Lorelai as the rain fell, quickly coming faster and faster with each passing second.

By the time both girls were in, it was pouring. They watched their neighbors scatter off in different directions, trying to avoid getting wet. Those who lived within a block or so, ran to their homes, while the others took solace in their cars.

"You wanna stay over tonight?" Lorelai asked, looking at Rory, who was slowly driving down the street. The windshield wipers were working furiously to keep up with the falling rain. "I don't want you driving in this." She added.

"I'm driving in this now." Rory laughed.

"I don't want you driving in this more than you have to." Lorelai said, using her parental tone.

"It's only a few more blocks, mom." Rory saw that she was about to protest, but quickly spoke to stop her. "But sure, if you and Luke don't mind, I'll stay." She gave her mom a smile.

Lorelai shrugged. "I guess I don't mind." Rory rolled her eyes. "It is a big house; I may not even realize you're there."

_Danes Home..._

Lorelai frowned when they pulled into the drive and found that Luke's truck wasn't there. It was almost ten. She thought he would have been home by now.

"He probably just hit traffic mom." Rory said when she noticed her mother's pouting face. "And with this weather...you know Luke, he's being careful, driving slowly." Rory reasoned, not wanting her mom to worry or anything.

Lorelai nodded, trying to convince herself just that as her hand reached to open the car door.

Rory was quick to meet Lorelai on her side, holding open an umbrella for them to stand under.

"We'll bring the presents in tomorrow, okay?" Rory asked. Lorelai nodded, looking over her shoulder; then sighing when she saw that it was just the same as before.

Once they reached the front door, Rory quickly lifted her keys to her face, immediately locating the right one, then putting it through the lock.

"Why isn't it warm in here?" Rory frowned when they walked through the door, shedding their wet coasts and shoes as they did.

"Luke has the heat on a timer. It goes off before nine."

"Damn your husband." Rory grumbled while running to the stairs, eager to get to her room so she could change.

Lorelai laughed, the smile on her face suddenly turning to confusion when she saw her daughter abruptly stop; being more than half up, to come running back down.

"Are you going up?" Rory asked.

"Yes..." Lorelai answered, eying her daughter

"Luke wants me to watch you around stairs, so you don't fall."

"And what if you weren't staying here tonight?" Lorelai challenged.

"Then you would have been on your own, but I was instructed—for the time that I'm with you, to make sure nothing happens, so come on, let's go." Rory said, gesturing towards the stairs above her.

"And what if I don't want to go to bed right now." Lorelai asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's either now, or you wait for Luke to come home, because I'm not getting in trouble for not watching you." Rory said, matching her mother's movements; putting her hands on her hips as well.

"I'll wait." Lorelai said primly.

"Okay, your loss." Rory shrugged before turning around to hurry off to her room, where her warm bed was.

Lorelai laughed, watching Rory until she disappeared. Luke could be so overprotective sometimes.

"Maybe I should have gone up." Lorelai frowned, looking down at the couch. It was a lot harder for her to sit on low chairs these days. Forget getting stuck in them; not being able to get up, but she had a hard enough time lowering her body enough so that she could actually sit.

Sighing, she looked behind her, finding the love seat. That was a higher, and it did recline back.

Nodding to herself, Lorelai decided on the love seat. She didn't want to go to bed until she knew Luke was home safe. Of course she didn't like going to sleep without him next to her, but right now, what she cared about, was seeing him walk through that door, in the same condition he was when he left.

The storm, it was just making her nervous.

Problem was, her body was tired, yelling for sleep. Her feet were throbbing from all the walking she did throughout the day, and her back was aching. She just wanted to curl up in bed. The nights of restful and comfortable sleep were getting slim. She's been having a hard time even falling asleep. And her body waking up every couple of hours to pee wasn't helping the situation. The baby would be up at the strangest times; early morning, moving around, kicking... it just wasn't a pleasant experience. Lorelai found herself savoring those few nights that went smoothly, where she didn't' wake up twenty times, where she was able to get a good nights sleep. Sometimes her body would just be so tired, that despite everything, she slept.

Tonight could have been one of those coveted nights, but without Luke, it wouldn't be. She knew she might be jumping to conclusions; maybe it was the hormones making her paranoid, she didn'' know, but she couldn't help being worried.

Mindlessly, she flicked through the channels of the television, not stopping for at least five minutes until she settled on a rerun of _Gilligan's Island_. It was the first episode, when they got stuck on that damn island.

Loreali let out a tired yawn, reaching her hand on the side of the chair to pull the handle, stopping when the foot rest reclined up.

_Five minutes..._

_Ten minutes..._

_Twenty minutes... _

Then when thirty minutes came; the credits rolling down the screen to signal the end of the program Lorelai threw the blanket from her body, pushing the foot rest down to stand. It was ten thirty. Luke should have been home by now.

Lorelai rushed.., well as fast as she could go, to the window, hastily pulling back the curtain to find that his truck still wasn't there. "Damn it Luke." She cursed, dropping the piece of fabric then going down the hall, coming to a stop at the table to grab the phone.

Quickly her fingers worked to dial the seven numbers, then, she put the phone to her ear, listening to it ring on the other end.

"Come on Luke...pick up." Lorelai said impatiently. "Luke…" Her voice begging, water brewing in her eyes as the phone just kept ringing and ringing.

Then a tear escaped slowly sliding down her check when she heard his voice mail go off.

They were always home by ten after Friday night dinners; usually before that. Lorelai had suspected he would be home earlier. He wouldn't stay longer then they did. He wouldn't stay in the same company as her father; Richard Gilmore, for longer then he had to. Granted, he wasn't as bad as Emily, but still, he wouldn't subject himself to that for one second more than he had to. Which is exactly why she was crossing over into panic mode.

Lorelai threw the phone down, not bothering to put it back on the cradle, before walking back to the foyer, anxiously opening the front door. Her eyes stayed glued on the drive way, starring for a few minutes, willing Luke to come home. To see that old green truck come pulling in the driveway.

She must have stood there for at least ten minutes before she finally slammed the door closed in frustration.

She kept telling herself everything was fine. Luke was fine. He was just held up because of the weather, like Rory had said. That he left her parents later because he figured she would still be at her party. He just didn't want to come home to an empty house. So he stayed just a little bit longer.

Lorelai took a deep breath, saying, 'he's okay, he's okay,' over and over again. And he _was_ okay. He had to be, that was what she told herself.

She took another calming breath, turning from the door and walking toward the kitchen, grabbing the phone on her way.

Lorelai pulled out a stool, holding the phone tightly as she set her hands on the island.

Her eyes stayed glued to the clock for exactly seven minutes and twenty nine seconds before she heard the front door swing open.

As fast as she could move, Lorelai left the kitchen, leaving the phone on the counter and finding Luke standing in the foyer, taking off his wet jacket.

"Where have you been?!" She yelled "It's almost eleven!" Tears of relief brimming to the surface of her eyes as she looked at his back.

"Damn rain. Damn car. Damn traffic. Damn flat tire." He cursed while kicking off his boots. His boots that were suppose to be water proof. Well his wet socks disproved that.

"You got a flat?" Lorelai asked, her voice cracking as a tear fell from her eye. Luke turned at her voice.

"Lorelai?" He questioned softly, watching as the salty water slid down her cheek. "Hey..." He said, his voice filled with concern as he took a few strides toward her, wrapping his arms around her the best he could.

"I thought something happened to you." Lorelai confessed through sobs as he held her.

"The weather Lorelai." He said softly. "There was so much traffic, and then when I got to Litchfield, I got a flat tire, that's all." He tried soothing her.

"I just... if something.." Lorelai trailed, shaking her head.

"It didn't." Luke finished. "It didn't." He reappeared, wiping the tears that covered her face.

_Next Morning..._

Luke ran through the nursery, putting the final touches together.

Lorelai still hadn't seen the room yet. He wanted to wait to show it to her; wait until it was completely finished so she could see the final product. He made sure he got up early; actually waking up this time when the alarm went off instead of turning it off and laying next to his wife, watching her sleep, because he had to work today and had limited time to get everything set up that they bought yesterday.

For the past week, his wife had been itching to see the room, so what did he do to make sure she didn't, couldn't? He got a lock put in the door, one of those where the hole for the key was just above the door. When Lorelai found out, she was shocked that he went to such lengths to keep her out, shocked that he didn't trust her to be alone and not give into temptation. Then she realized, yeah, that lock and key was needed.

Of course she tried to steal the key; several times in fact. Luke realized the only way she couldn't get it is if he kept it on him at all times, so that's what he did. He carried it with him everywhere, had it in his pocket wherever he went.

Luke sighed a breath of relief when he finished, smiling at his work. The room looked great. He did a once over, spinning around in place and he frowned when he saw all the _Sears_, and _Baby's R Us, _bags scattered on the floor. Quickly, he went around the small area where they sat, grabbing them and as he stood up, pulling the blinds open with his free hand. The the early morning sun sending soft rays of the light into the room.

Luke grinned. It was done.

_Bedroom..._

"Lorelai…" Luke nudged his sleeping wife. "Lorelai…" He said again, unable to wipe the proud smile from his face.

She stirred a little, groaning as she squeezed she eyes shut tighter.

Luke leaned toward her. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered.

Her eyes snapped open.

"Gimme." She said, holding her arm out.

Luke laughed. "It's too big to give to you, you have to see it."

"Where is it? And does it require me getting up?" She asked.

"Baby's room, and yes." Luke smiled.

"The baby's room?" She questioned, a smile forming on her lips. He nodded as she sat up. "You mean I can finally see it?" She asked incredulously as she did. Luke rolled his eyes at her, but nodded just the same.

"Up! Up!" Lorelai demanded like a five year old, her legs bouncing in anticipation as she held her arms out towards Luke. He grinned at her, getting up from the bed and taking her hands to help her up.

_Baby's room..._

"Can you see?" Luke asked, walking behind Lorelai as he had his hands on either side of her stomach to guide her down the hall

"No." Lorelai sighed, dragging out the word. Luke nodded in acknowledgment, sliding his hands from her stomach to her upper arms, staying behind her as he positioned her body in front of the closed door.

"You ready?" He whispered, grinning as he kissed just below her ear.

"Yes!" She cheered, matching his tone.

Smiling, Luke nodded, reaching around her to grab the door knob, then slowly pushing it open.

He stayed frozen on the stop for a moment. The biggest, proudest smile covering his face as he sighed in contentment. Slowly he came back to an upright position, bringing his other hand back to Lorelai's arm.

"Open." Luke whispered.

The second Lorelai heard him; the moment his words registered, she snapped her eyes open.

Wordlessly, she took a step forward, moving slowly into the room, her eyes wide with amazement as she did.

Luke watched her with anticipation as she came to a stop in the middle of the room, her body slowly turning in place, going clockwise around. There was a blank expression on her face as she did. Seeing that made Luke nervous. He was really hoping she would like the room.

"Loreali?" He questioned, his tone soft as he came up behind her.

She was speechless. No words could describe what she was feeling. It was just... wow. Seeing the room; her baby's room, seeing it finished, ready for a baby to use it, it was just... wow. And while the entire room, everything about it, dazzled her, she found herself entranced by the rocking chair. The homemade rocking chair made by Luke Danes; her husband, her lover, her best friend, her everything.

Lorelai couldn't tare her gaze from the chair if she tried. Her eyes swept over the wood, stopping for a moment on every spot to memorize every little detail. Every little perfect detail. It was just... wow.

Luke peered around her shoulder, letting out a breath of relief when he saw her lips curl back into a smile. He wrapped his arms around her growing stomach, leaning his head on her shoulder as he looked straight ahead at what grabbed her attention and wouldn't let go.

"Looking for scratches?" He joked after another moment of silence.

"There aren't any." Lorelai said, her eyes still on the chair. The beautiful chair. "I should have let you make the crib too." Her tone filled with regret. Luke laughed, keeping the sound soft.

"I would have made everything Lorelai. The chair, the crib, the dresser, the changing table- hell, I even would have made the hamper."

"A wooden hamper?" Lorelai questioned, laughing at the thought.

"If it was for my kid, I would have made it." He said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled, turning in his arms. Her eyes filled with adoration as they found his.

"I know you would." She said, bringing her hand to cup his scruffy cheek. "Thank you." Lorelai whispered as her thumb stroked his face.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Wow." She grinned, truing her head to look back at the chair. "Wow." She whispered, sighing through the word.

_Later..._

It was a work of art. A beautiful work of art, that Lorelai just couldn't part from. She had been sitting in that chair; unconsciously rocking back and forth for hours now. Although she did get up quite a few times to go to the bathroom and just a minute ago she got a pad a paper from her bedroom, listing everyone's names on it.

_Luke_

_Rory_

_Sookie _

_Jackson_

_Mom_

_Dad _

_Lane_

_April_

_Kirsten_

_Michel_

Loreali paused; her pen poised in the air as she looked down at the names, making sure she had everyone.

"The kids!" She exclaimed to herself, writing down Martha and Davy below Michel's name.

And that was it. Everyone was listed.

Now she just had to figure out what to get them all.

Rory would be easy. Books were always a definite. Music. Maybe something for school, definitely some clothes as well.

Sookie and Jackson were fairly easy as well. Sookie, always something she would use for cooking, that was simple enough. Maybe a purse or a new pair of shoes, something along those lines. Jackson was a simple man; he was always looking for the newest gardening tool, kind of like Sookie. She needed tools to cook; he needed tools to grow the food she would cook with. Lorelai smiled, they really found each other. Then their kids, they were easy. Shopping for little kids was a no brainier.

Lane would defiantly want music for her never ending collection.

Her parents.. well her dad used to be hard, but with her parents she cracked a couple of years ago and retorted to just asking them what they wanted ahead of time, so that would solve that. Make life easier.

April...well anything that was science related would do. Maybe some clothes. She had turned thirteen a couple of months ago, and really started with the make up, that was a possibility for a gift.

Kirsten, she knew right off the bat. Her co-worker had recently bought a house with her fiancé and they were in the process of moving into their new house, so a sort of house warming present would be good, especially because they weren't having a party. Neither were close to their parents or family and just didn't feel the need for one, so that would be perfect.

Michel... well anything Italian would do for foot wear. Anything concerning Celine Dion would be great for music. Any DVD that Michel could dance to while getting a great work out would be perfect.. Michel; while picking, would be easy enough.

And then there was Luke.

Lorelai sighed as she looked down at his name.

He was always difficult to shop for. Last year she got him clothes, a new fishing rod and some baseball DVD. It was called, _The Hero's of Baseball, _or something to that effect. Lorelai actually watched it with him once, because that was part of the gift; that she would sit down with him (well, more like lay on him), the first time he saw it.

When she sat down last year, to figure out what to buy him, well the fishing rod was a no brainier. The one he had before was old and beat up and the handle; while it wasn't broken, might as well have been. It was a pain in the ass and Luke pointed that fact out many, many…many times. It was his dad's though, and when Lorelai learned that, she understood why he held onto to it, which is why, he still kept it, hid away for safe keeping. And then of course clothes. She knew his size; she had gone shopping for him quite a few times, not even counting the few times she did it before they were together. Lorelai pretty much did that with everyone; got them clothes to go along with their gift. It was just a given.

Then, after buying both of those, she found herself lost on a third gift. She wanted something else for him, and had the hardest time trying to find something. Then, one day at the mall, when she was shopping for a CD for Rory, she stumbled upon the baseball DVD at the music store. And bam! That made three! And all of them were a success.

She was pretty proud of herself.

But now, she wasn't sure what to do. Clothes of course, but that was just a side gift. It didn't really count. She need a great gift, something special, something amazing, something prefect. Something that would make him go, wow.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang.

Loreali sighed, dropping the pen and paper on the changing table, then bracing her hands on the arm rests to push herself up.

By the time she got to the phone, the answering machine was just going off and Lorelai quickly rushed, swiping the phone as her thumb pressed the talk button, her hand bringing it to her ear.

"Hello."

_"Lorelai?" _Emily questioned.

"Hey mom." Lorelai smiled.

_"Are you alright? "_ Her eyebrows creased with worry.

"I'm fine, why?"

_"You sound out of breath."_ Emily frowned.

"Oh yeah, forgot to bring the phone with me to the baby's room, I had to kick it into fourth when it started ringing." Lorelai grinned.

_"Oh."_ The older woman nodded. _"Did you say you were in the baby's room?"_

"Yes!" Lorelai smiled. "He finished it this morning and _finally_," she groaned, "I was allowed to see it. He actually had a lock put on and carried that stupid key around him wherever he went. I swear that man is paranoid."

_"How does it look?"_ Emily asked.

"It looks perfect." Lorelai said with pride. "Did I tell you, Luke was making the rocking chair?"

_"Oh, the chair!"_ Emily exclaimed. And Lorelai was a little taken back by how excited she sounded.

"You should see it mom. It's amazing." Lorelai gloated. "Do you remember that blanket I got yesterday, from April? It said, Little Danes?"

_"Yes." _Emily nodded, urging her to go on.

"Well apparently she got the idea from Luke. He carved that on the chair." She explained. "Little Danes, going across the top of the back rest. And the whole room, he put that whole thing together himself.., granted Rory and April helped him with the painting, but that's it. He did everything else. The carpet, the furniture, the decorating. Now I may have picked out the decorations," Lorelai grinned. "Because he's a man and well, men have no clue as to what to buy, but he did it all. He just cares so much about this baby." Lorelai smiled. "But I swear that man is night and day all packed into one. One minute he's all monosyllabic, grunting and sighing and then the next he's making rocking chairs."

_"He's a good man…"_ Emily nodded, smiling at her daughter's happiness.

"He is." Lorelai agreed.

_"And I know I've said this before," _Emily started. "_but I am truly sorry Lorelai. The way I treated Luke .. well it wasn't fair.. I didn't see what you saw and for that, I'm sorry." _

"It's okay mom, we're past that." Lorelai said sincerely, thinking back to their previous therapy sessions. They still had issues, but who knew they could take a step in the right direction, get passed their walls of stubbornness and start to work out their problems.

_"Yes, well..."_ Emily trailed, gathering herself. _"I just called to thank you. It was a lovely party Lorelai."_

"And I could swear you actually had fun." Lorelai teased, grinning. "I saw you and Patty laughing it up."

_"I would tell you I had a good time, but you would probably just use it against me."_

"I would." Lorelai nodded.

_"Of course. "_ Emily smirked, shaking her head at her daughter.

"And thank you mom, for the gift." Lorelai said, trying desperately to keep from laughing at the breast pump her mom got her. "When junior here comes, I will use it daily."

_"You're welcome. "_ Emily smiled, proud of herself for the gift. _"So we'll see you three next week?"_

"About that, I was thinking," Lorelai started. "if you wanted to, maybe we could have dinner here, it would give you and dad a chance to see the baby's room."

_"Really?"_ Emily's smile grew wide. _"You want us to come over for dinner?"_

"Well yeah, if you want to."

_"That would be wonderful, thank you Lorelai." _

"Good," Lorelai smiled. "So we'll see you and dad next week."

_"Goodbye Lorelai ."_

"Bye mom."

_Later..._

"How much longer are we gonna keep doing this?" Luke asked from behind the wheel, Lorelai sitting behind him.

"Doing what?" She asked

"Marriage counseling." He said, glancing at her, then focusing back on the road. "We don't need it, it's just a waste of money." He complained.

"It isn't a waste of money, Luke." She said, her tone firming. "We had problems, problems that broke us up once and almost a second time." Lorelai took a deep breath, willing away the memories. "And I don't know about you, but I don't want to go through that again."

Luke nodded, moving his arm to her leg, sliding his hand up her thigh to find her palm lying on her exposed knee, right below where her dress fell. Luke gently covered her hand with his, locking his fingers through the open spaces.

Lorelai smiled when she felt the warmth, turning her hand over to hold his.

_The Diner..._

"Luke!" Cesar exclaimed when he saw his boss come in. "I've been trying to call you, T.J called, your sister's in the hospital." He explained frantically.

To be continued...


	67. Looks Can Be Deceiving

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Sixty Seven: Looks Can Be Deceiving **

_**The Diner...**_

"Luke!" Caesar exclaimed when he saw his boss come in. "I've been trying to call you, T.J called, your sister's in the hospital." He explained frantically.

"Why?! What happened?" He said quickly, Luke's mind thinking the worst. Lorelai frowned, taking his arm in her hand, trying to comfort him.

"She's having the baby." Caesar explained. Luke let out a breath of relief that she wasn't hurt in an accident or anything. Lorelai's lips curved back into a smile at the thought of her niece coming.

"Why didn't you start with that?" Luke grumbled as he fished his keys from his pocket "Can you handle things for a while?" Luke asked his co-worker.

"Got it covered boss." Caesar smiled, eager to continue being in charge. "Go." He urged, jerking his chin toward the door. Luke nodded, quickly turning around to leave.

"I thought they were doing a home birth?" Lorelai asked as they approached the truck. "Didn't they have a Doula and everything?" She asked, confused as to why Liz was in the hospital.

"They still have the Doula," Luke explained as he opened the door to get in the truck. Lorelai doing the same on her side. "but she wanted to be in a hospital, encase something went wrong." Lorelai nodded in understanding and quickly they headed for the hospital

_Hartford Memorial..._

"Hi," Lorelai smiled toward the woman behind the desk while Luke stood behind her, shifting uncomfortably as a man was being wheeled down the hall. There was a wound on his abdomen, the blood seeping through the gauzes. "Can you tell me what room Liz Danes is in?"

The woman nodded, glancing down at the computer screen to check the number. "Room 221, down the hall and to your right." She explained, briefly making eye contact with Lorelai then focusing back down at the computer, her fingers picking right up where they left off; typing a mile a minute.

"Thank you." Lorelai said, giving the woman an appreciative smile, and then turning to Luke. "Room 221." She relayed, her face falling when she saw her husband's hands fidgeting around with his ball cap. "You okay baby?" She asked, reaching to take his hand back.

"I hate hospitals." He grumbled.

"I know." She nodded, sweeping her thumb across his knuckles.

"What room did you say?" Luke asked, not wanting to just stand there anymore.

"221." Lorelai repeated.

"Lead the way." Lorelai smiled, giving his hand a squeeze before taking off in search of her sister- in-law's room.

_Room 221..._

Luke trailed behind Lorelai; holding her hand as they walked down the hall. Every couple of seconds, she would hear him sigh just when a patient was passing by. Lorelai knew he didn't like the smell of hospitals and seeing someone's exposed wounds or needles sticking out of their arms, it made him nauseas and uncomfortable. He hated it.

_Knock! Knock! _The sound coming from Lorelai's hand when her knuckles banged against the door.

"Come in! " They heard from the other side and Lorelai smiled while opening the door.

"Lorelai!" Liz exclaimed from the bed.

"Hey Liz!" Lorelai matched her excited tone as she walked further into the room with Luke behind her. "How ya doing?" She asked, leaning down to hug Liz whose arms were held out in waiting.

"Great!" Liz smiled eagerly. "Got all the drugs I could need, I can barely feel a thing." She waved off.

"Yeah, this is one of the few situations where you say yes to drugs" Lorelai grinned, thinking back to her first pregnancy.

"Hey bro." The younger Danes grinned at her older brother.

"Hey." He said, tossing his head up to give her a smile.

"Gonna stand there forever?" She asked "Come over here and hug your little sis." Luke let out a quiet breath when his gaze found the needle that was stuck in her arm. "Still don't like hospitals, huh?" She said knowingly as he slowly made his way toward her, then when he was close enough, he bent forward, carefully wrapping his arms around her and pulling back just as fast.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"That's my brother." Liz laughed. Luke just nodded, sitting down in the seat beside her bed, but taking the last one. Lorelai smirked, taking the sit directly adjacent to Liz.

"Where's T.J?" Lorelai asked.

"Bathroom, maybe," Liz shrugged "I don't know, he said he'd be right back."

There was a knock at the door and all three heads turned to the sound to find a doctor walking in, followed by a woman, Lorelai and Luke recognized to be Liz's Doula.

"How we doing Mrs. Danes?" The doctor asked, glancing at the monitors as he made his way to her bed.

"You tell me." She countered, grinning. "Am I ready to have this kid yet?"

"We'll find out right now, but I don't think we're there yet." He suspected, turning around to put rubber gloves on. She hadn't been in very long, she couldn't be too far along yet.

The three remained silent as the doctor examined Liz.

Luke shifted around in his seat, focusing his attention on the opposite side of the room, away from his sister. He had no need to watch that particular moment... not that you could see anything from his angle, but still.

Lorelai turned her head to him, watching as he moved. She reached her arm out, putting her hand on his knee to let him know she was there.

"Two, maybe three centimeters." He concluded after a moment.

"That's it!" Liz whined. "She was suppose to come over two weeks ago, and thats it!" She complained.

"Last time I checked, you were just one. Don't worry Mrs. Danes, we're moving along." He assured her. Liz sighed, throwing her head back against the pillow in frustration just as T.J was coming in.

"Lorelai!" The man boomed. "Luke!"

"Hi T.J!" Lorelai smiled. "Big day for you."

"The biggest." He nodded enthusiastically. "Although the day I was born was pretty big too, just ask my mom.. what's wrong with him?" He asked, pointing at Luke as he walked by

"He doesn't like hospitals." Liz answered as the Doula came up next to Liz, trying to jam another pillow behind her to prop Liz up more.

"No one does." The doctor smiled, disposing his gloves before he left the room.

"Are you kidding me?!" T.J exclaimed. "Hospitals are great! They got everything! You hungry? Just go down to the cafeteria, I mean look at this JELL-O," he said, holding up the cup he had. "does this not look like good JELL-O?" He asked. "And these rooms! You got T.V, a bed that comes with a remote and these tray things that slide over so you can eat in bed! You can sleep, eat, and watch TV in bed all at the same time.. well you can't eat and sleep at the same time," he frowned. "unless you're on those freaky people who sleep with their eyes open, then you can because you can see where the food's going, and it's so clean here! I mean look at the floor!" His eyes went down, and everyone followed his gaze. Luke quickly shook his head, not knowing why he looked down. "I can almost see my reflection!" He said, gesturing with his hands at the while squares. "We should move in here Liz." He concluded.

"Okay baby." Liz nodded, humoring him.

"Hey, something's wrong with the monitor." T.J frowned when his eyes caught site of it as he looked back up.

"What?" Liz asked, sitting up a bit so she could see it. Both Luke and Lorelai looked too as well as the Doula.

"A contraction's coming." Leslie, the Duola, said. Liz frowned.

"Here, squeeze my hand." T.J offered, holding his hand out to his wife. "No wait," he paused, bringing his hand back to his face. "squeeze this one," he said, switching from left to right. "I'm a lefty." He said. Liz clamped her eyes shut, quickly taking her husband's hand and squeezed it hard as the pain came. Sure, the epidermal relives some pain, it gave her that spacey feeling, but she had just recently taken it, the effects hadn't reached full force yet and she could still feel pain.

"Ya see that Luke?" T.J asked, turning to look at his brother-in-law, wincing a little as he took his hand back. "That's how you be a good coach, and not just any coach, a good coach." Luke rolled his eyes. "You should be taking notes, soon it's gonna be your turn." He warned, gesturing to Lorelai .

"Got it covered T.J."

"You guys should go get some coffee or something; I don't think she's coming out any time soon." Liz sighed, a lazy smile on her face as she rolled her head toward them.

"We'll be back." Luke promised as he stood up.

"Don't have that baby without us." Lorelai teased as she took Luke's outstretched hand, waiting to help her up.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah T.J?" Luke asked without turning around.

"Can you get me another JELL-O; the chef in the place is amazing! I mean putting fruit in JELL-O! It's genius!"

"Will do." Lorelai answered, quickly following Luke.

_Cafeteria..._

"Not hungry?" Lorelai asked her hubby, who sat across from her. He wasn't eating anything, just a drink.

"Can't eat in hospitals." Luke shook his head, keeping his eyes focused on the bottle of water he had.

Lorelai nodded, looking down at her JELL-O. Sure it wasn't the best thing in the world; it didn't match T.J's overgenerous description, but it was food and she was hungry.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Lorelai finished her JELL-O while Luke did his best to keep his gaze away from the old man sitting next to him. There was an I.V jabbed through the top of his hand.

Lorelai frowned when she saw there was only a little bit of JELL-O left; just enough for one more spoon full.

"You want something else?" Luke asked when he saw her take the last bite. She shook her head, swallowing the last of her snack.

"You think we should go back yet?" He asked. Lorelai shook her head. "She's got a long way to go babe." Lorelai grinned. "We have plenty of down time before the big event." Luke nodded.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, eager to leave the cafeteria.

Once they stood up, Luke found Lorelai's hand, holding it tightly in his as they walked down the hall.

"Luke?" She questioned after a minute's time passed. Her voice broke him from his thoughts and he brought his questioning gaze to look at her.

"Are you gonna be okay to do this?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"This," she said, looking down at her stomach. "Because you don't have to be in the room with me when it happens." She told him trying her best to hide the fact that she wanted him in the room more than anything.

"I'll be in there, right next to you." Luke said with a firm nod.

"Are you sure? Because really, you don't have to. If it's gonna make you uncomfortable or anything, you don't have to." She shook her head, trying to convince him.

Luke stopped walking, turning to fully face her. "Do you not want me in there?" He asked, wondering if she'd rather be alone.

"No!" Lorelai protested quickly. "I do want you in there; I just don't want you to do something you don't want to do. I know you hate hospitals and being in there, you would see things that—"

"Lorelai," he stopped her. "I'll be there."

"Are you-"

"-Yes."

Lorelai let out a breath of relief that she didn't realize she was holding. "Thank you." She smiled sincerely at him.

"Don't thank me, I'm not doing you any favors here, you're my wife, it's my kid too, I'm suppose to be in there." Luke nodded at the thought. Lorelai smiled, nodding at his words and they continued walking.

"Thank you." She whispered. Luke rolled his eyes at her and they continued on with their journey, stopping when something caught Lorelai's eye.

"Oh, the nursery!" She exclaimed when she saw the sign. "I wanna see the babies!" She said, pointing toward the left, where the words instructed to go.

Luke nudged his chin down the hall, signaling that they could go in with the biggest smile on her face, Lorelai took off, not stopping until she reached the big window.

"Awww, look at you." She cooed at the little boy closest to the window. "James Mitchell Sanders, Seven pounds, twenty nine ounces."

"Small." Luke said.

"A good size for a newborn, maybe even a little big."

"Nine pounds, four ounces." Luke read from another card.

"Well you're just a big boy, aren't you." Lorelai smiled at the baby.

"What's too big?" Luke asked, frowning as he saw all the different sizes, wondering how big their baby would be.

"I'd say anything over nine and we're in trouble, cause I'm not pushing out a ten pound baby." Lorelai grinned.

"What about too small?" Luke asked curiously, looking at the five pound, seven ounce, baby that was in the second row.

"Four…five..." She shrugged. "That's pretty small, unless their twins, then five is pretty normal."

Luke nodded, processing the information as his eyes scanned the crowd of babies, seeing that the five pound baby had in fact been a twin...at least he assumed that the five pound fourteen ounce baby next to him was his brother.

"Anything lower than five and they're usually in intensive care, preemies usually, just until they get their weight up." Lorelai explained.

"We're past that right, the preemie thing?" Luke asked, wanting to make sure they were in the clearing.

"Almost babe." She smiled, looking down at her stomach. "I'd say a week or two and we're good."

Luke nodded, looking back at the window. He noticed there were more girls than boys.

"I'm thinking she'll be around seven." Lorelai said thoughtfully after a minute of contemplation "More if she's got my appetite."

"She?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, I think it's a girl." Luke grinned, rolling his eyes at her. Two days from now she'll think it's a boy. She was always going back and forth.

"Soon, that's gonna be our baby." Lorelai smiled as she realized. "Soon she'll be laying there with all the other babies, and we have to make sure she gets a good spot—mid front row looks good, everyone can see her there. And she will be the cutest, so all eyes should be on her." Lorelai smiled confidently.

"I don't think it works that way," Luke shook his head. "We can't reserve a spot, this isn't a restaurant."

"Money talks everywhere my friend. Just slip the nurse a ten when no one's looking and we're good to go."

"Ten?" Luke questioned with raised eyebrows. "Just for a spot in the front?"

"Not just a spot, _the_ spot. The prime location, every baby wants that spot so they can be the center of attention." Lorelai explained "You gotta pay the big bucks to get what you want."

Luke rolled his eyes at her and they both turned back to the window, falling into a comfortable silence as they admired the babies, both thinking the same thing, "_Soon we're gonna be standing here looking at ours."_ It brought a smile to their faces and Luke took in a deep breath, knowing the day was coming soon, very soon. It was a scary thought. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. A baby. He really didn't know what would happen when the day would come. The day where he would get handed a pair of scissors to part mother from child and suddenly, he would become a daddy. Yes, he was already a dad, but not even of one year yet. This was all so new to him. And to be the dad of a baby, a new born baby...it was a little overwhelming sometimes when he thought about it.

What he didn't know was that Lorelai was scared too. It was over twenty years ago that she had a baby. She was a little out practice and the circumstances this time were different and while she knew it would be a good different; her baby would grow up with a mother and father, she was still scared, but so excited at the same time.

This time would be different. Lorelai knew that, even if by some bizarre chance her and Luke don't last, if ever something horrible-beyond repair would happen, and they separate or divorce or what ever, she knew Luke would still be there for their kid. He didn't abandon his responsibility's, he didn't abandon the people he loved.

It would be so much different this time.

"You think we should go back now?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.

Lorelai shook her head. "Not yet, we still have time, but Rory was gonna head over soon, you wanna go to Yale, pick her up, you could get something to eat." She suggested.

"We have time for that?"

"Oh yeah." Lorelai nodded, taking his hand to lead him down the hall. "Plenty of time."

_Later…_

They had just come back form Yale after spending some time there, getting food and picking up Rory and when they got back to Liz's room, they found out that her progress hadn't changed much, she was going at a steady rate though, rising up about three centimeters in the last hour and a half.

"And we've reached the half way point." The doctor smiled after examining her.

"Five more to go Lizzy." T.J nodded encouragingly.

"Wow, she's moving fast." Lorelai awed. When Liz first got to he hospital, she was just one and now, about two hours later, she was about five cm's.

"I'd say you have this baby by eight." The doctor estimated.

"Ugh," Liz groaned, just wanting to have it already.

"You're doing great." Leslie said, trying to keep her spirits up. The doctor gave the room a smile before leaving.

"Hey babe, you wanna go check on Rory?" Lorelai suggested, putting her hand on Luke's knee. She knew the less time he spends in the room, the better. The needle, the smell...it was really bothering him.

Luke nodded, glad for the distraction and he quickly made his way to the waiting room, where he found Rory sitting with Jess. He had gone back to Philly for a two week trip, to help the guys out with an idea they had, but he was still living in Hartford, which made Rory happy, as well as Luke and Lorelai. They were proud of him. Of course his mom was too.

"You're here." Luke said, surprised to see Jess already.

"Just got here."

"Your mom's down the hall." Jess nodded. Rory had already told him. "Aren't you gonna go see her?"

"Later, I don't think right now, when she's ready to pop it out, is the best time."

"She's not, 'popping it out'," Luke mocked. "right this second, you can go in there."

"I'll wait."

Luke sighed, moving to take a seat next to his nephew. "At least one of us is smart." He said while sitting down. Jess nodded.

"How long you think she'll be?" Jess asked.

"Doctor said by eight."

"It's five o'clock now, takes her that long to have a baby? What, does it not wanna come out?"

"It's not an it, it's a she." Rory corrected. "And Liz is lucky, sometimes woman go through labor for days."

"Is anyone hungry?" Rory asked while standing up, wanting to get some food. Both Danes shook their heads, leaning back against theirs chairs as Rory left.

It was a long three hours and fourteen minutes, but finally, at eight fourteen pm, little Doula was born, weighing in at six pounds seventeen ounces.

Everyone dashed for the room the second they heard, swooning over the newborn the minute they saw her.

"She's adorable." Lorelai smiled. "Hi Doula." she cooed at the infant in Liz's arms.

"I do good work, huh Luke?" T.J grinned proudly, elbowing Luke.

"I wouldn't say good." Luke grumbled.

"You're right, great! That's the word. I do great work!" T.J exclaimed "And look at her! She's sleeping! This is gonna be easy!"

All three girls burst out laughing. Naive T.J, he didn't know what he was in for.

"See Luke, easy." He said, gesturing towards the sleeping baby.

"It won't always be this easy baby." Liz frowned sympathetically at her husband.

"What are you talking about? All she does is sleep!"

"And people who sleep, eventually wake up, and when baby's wake up, they don't come in peace." Lorelai warned. "They may be small, but their lungs pack a punch."

"How's the new mommy doing?" A nurse smiled as she walked through the room.

"Great." Liz smiled.

"You need a break?" She asked

"A break from what?" T.J asked. "This is easy!"

"First time dad?" The nurse grinned.

"Yup." Liz nodded. The woman gave a knowing smile and carefully took Doula from Liz's arms. "We'll take her into the nursery for a while. Are you going to be breastfeeding?" she asked.

"Hell no," Liz shook her head. "the only nipple she'll be sucking from is a bottle's."

"Okay," the middle aged nurse laughed at her forwardness. "just call down if you need anything." she instructed, taking the sleeping baby away with her.

Liz nodded and once the nurse was out of site, she sighed, closing her eyes as she laid her head against the pillow.

"You wanna go hon, let your sister sleep?" Lorelai asked in a hushed tone as she turned to look at Luke. He nodded. "Come on sweets, we'll come back later." Rory nodded, carefully standing up from the edge of the bed as she tried not to disturb Liz.

Once again, they congratulated T.J and said goodbye, with the promise of coming back and the trio left the hospital.

Rory headed back to Yale while Lorelai and Luke decided to go back to Stars Hollow for a bit. Lorelai was tired and really wanted a nap, which sounded pretty good to Luke as well, so that was the plan.

"Before you know it, it will be our turn." Lorelai smiled as they left the hospital parking lot. Luke nodded in agreement, his focus staying on the road. "I can't wait." She grinned, unable to hold in her excitement.

Luke let out a quiet breath, determined not to let his fears get the best of him .He could do this.

_"I can do this."_

To Be Bontinued...


	68. Merry Almost Christmas

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Sixty Eight: Merry-Almost Christmas**

_**5736 words!!!!! The Longest Chapter yet!!!!**_

_December 23th_ _2006.. _

"Jeez," Luke grumbled as he hoisted himself up into the attic. "you're both pack rats." He complained, finding massive amounts of cardboard cluttering almost every inch of the dusty room.

"You say this like it surprises you." Lorelai said, quirking her eyebrows.

"You would think you could have taken two minutes and labeled these things." Luke said as he tried to make his way through the maze.

"You would think." Lorelai nodded solemnly

"I told you we should have labeled them!" Rory yelled, scrunching up her face in annoyance, her voice saying, 'I told you so,' to her stubborn mother. "We have this problem every year." She reminded Lorelai. "It's takes us forever to find the Christmas ones because there's so many boxes up there and we don't know what has what in it, so of course we have to open all of them and we always end up getting distracted because we'll find something that has some sort of attachment to it," Rory rolled her eyes ,thinking back to last year.. and every year before that. Looking for the Christmas things was always a process and celebration in itself. "and by the time we find them, it's past mid night, and we're too tired to decorate anything and our whole plan of having everything up before Christmas Eve, gets thrown out the window. " She finished, sighing through the last sentence.

Lorelai shook her head sadly at her daughter. "You have been hanging around Luke way too much."

"Ow! Damn it!" Both heads snapped toward the noise; Luke's angry voice rattling about boxes and something else that wasn't loud enough for them to hear.

"You okay babe?" Lorelai called, trying desperately not to laugh. Rory doing the same, biting down on her lower lip to stop herself.

"Fine." He answered shortly, quickly going back to his task.

"You need help?" Rory asked, feeling bad that he was doing it himself.

"I need you to catch the boxes." He reminded her. Lorelai wasn't capable of doing it because she was pregnant and couldn't lift anything heavy.. although if she wasn't, that probably wouldn't change much.. so that left Rory.

The younger woman nodded and turned to her mother's questioning voice.

"Oh, he's good." She answered.

"Did you ask him about Christmas?"

Rory nodded. "He said he'll come; defiantly for dinner, depending on how long his drive is." She answered.

"How's that going anyway? He's been up there for more than two weeks." Lorelai reminded her daughter, thinking that could either be really good, or really bad.

"I'm not sure," Rory winced. "he hasn't said much about it when we've talked, just short answers.. then again, I guess that's Jess." She shrugged. Lorelai nodded in agreement. The monosyllabic thing seemed to run in the Danes family.. at least with the men.

"I'm sure it's fine hon." Lorelai said, trying to ease her daughter's mind. "He's probably just busy working and everything, you know he isn't much for in depth conversations.. not too different from his uncle." Lorelai grinned, looking up at the attic. "How's it going there, Grinch?"

"You have too much crap!" He exclaimed, sighing in frustration as he left another box. That one being filled with some baby things; clothes toys, etc etc. So far he wasn't finding any Christmas ones.

"Try the left side Luke," Rory said after a moment of thought. "I think that's where we put them last year." She said, hoping he could find them soon so they could get to decorating.

Luke did as he was instructed; stepping over boxes and loose junk that was scattered all over the floor to get to his destination. The journey took a minute or two; some small obstacles delaying his walk, but once he got there, he opened the first box that was within reach.

"Luukkkeee!" Lorelai whined a few minutes later when she realized he hadn't said anything for a while.

"I'm going!" He yelled. "Keep your pants on!"

"You're moving slower then a turtle!" She shouted, her voice whining a bit."I could find them faster than you, and I'm _pregnant_!" She yelled indignantly.

"It was your house!" He shot back.

"Which you've been in a million times!" She retorted.

"Not the attic!" He added.

Lorelai sighed in frustration when she wasn't able to think of a come back. What he said was true. He wasn't in the attic too often, she probably wouldn't even need two hands to count the number of times he was. Even when he would come over every year; on her birthday, to give her her five hours of free labor, he rarely spent any of his time in that attic. She remembers once though, a couple of years ago, she needed something from up there and had coned him into getting it for her since he was on the second floor anyway, fixing the leg of her night in her room, and she was _all the way on the first. _

"You wanna do this?!" He challenged.

"I can't!" Lorelai grinned happily, glad to have an excuse. "I'm pregnant, remember!"

"After next month, that won't work anymore!" He yelled back; his voice muffled as his head was bent in a box, his hands busy going through the contents to make sure he found one that he needed.

"Yes but, then I'll be able to say, 'Sorry honey, I can't help you; I only carried _your_ unborn child for _nine_, _long agonizing months_, and spent hours going through torturous labor and I'm in immense pain right now because _your _child is busy sucking away on my breast like there's no tomorrow!" Lorelai finished, a grin forming on her lips as she did. "So ha!" She smiled victoriously.

"Found something!" Luke called, ignoring his wifes antics as he picked up the box full of ornaments that he found, noticing that most of them were home made.

"Finally." Lorelai groaned.

"I'm bringing it down," Luke warned, his body laying stretched out on the floor as he held his arms out over the opening that led to the second floor. He reached it down as far as he could, then dropped it into Rory's waiting hands.

"Hey, look!" Rory exclaimed, her eyes perking up when she saw the homemade ornament that she made in first grade. It was a paper angel where the eyes, mouth, and hair were made from macaroni

"Leah!" Lorelai smiled, taking the angel from Rory. "Aren't you happy to be out again." She cooed. "A whole year stuck in that dusty attic, that must have been horrible." She sympathized.

"Found something else!" Luke yelled, finding more ornaments. "Jeez." He grumbled . "Three boxes and they're all full of ornaments."

"There should be four." Rory told him.

"_Four_?" He asked incredulously.

"These boxes go back twenty one years, Luke. We've been buying and making ornaments since Rory was a baby.. well actually, she didn't really participate until she was a year or two, but she was always there with me when I bought them or when Mia would get us some." Lorelai smiled at the memories. "I'm surprised we don't' have more." She suddenly frowned.

"Well the craftsmanship aspect did slow down when I got to middle school." Rory pointed out.

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled sadly, looking down at the box full or ornaments that were like a time line; each one from a different point in their lives.

"Here's another one." Luke said and Rory looked up to find a box hovering above her head. Quickly she took it from Luke's outstretched hands; setting it down on the floor, then she looked back up to get the third box.

"Anything else I should be looking for besides ornaments?" Luke asked, wanting to have an idea as to what he was searching for.

"Yes, decorations." Lorelai answered distractedly, her eyes busy looking through the various ornaments that were laying in the full boxes.

"For the house?" Luke asked, wanting to clarify

"And the outside." Rory added. Luke nodded, continuing on with his journey.

"There should be two or three." Lorelai warned him so he would know how many to look for.

"Three." Rory confirmed.

It didn't take very long for Luke to find the remaining boxes and once he did, the little family took their findings back to the house. They were just going to set up Luke and Lorelai's place because Rory was just spending her month off; at least through Christmas and New years, with them, which was good because they didn't have to split the decorations up or anything.

"You two do the tree, I'll get the outside done." Luke said; the boxes for the tree out in the living room and the others waiting by the door.

"No Luke, you have to do this with us." Lorelai argued, wanting her husband to help.

"Just like last year." Rory said.

"And the year before that." Lorelai added, smiling.

Luke sighed. He wasn't a big holiday person, not like the girls.

"Please." Lorelai begged, looking at him with wide blue eyes and a fallen lip.

".. Fine." He exhaled, setting one of the boxes down and walking towards the girls.

"You get to do the tinsel babe." Lorelai smiled, reaching in the box to give him some.

"Just like last year." Rory grinned.

"And the year before that." Lorelai quipped.

The trio spent the next hour decorating their tree; Christmas music playing softly in the back round as they did. They stopped many times when one of them found something that jogged a memory and then a story would follow. Some of them including Luke, a few from the last two years. Some memories almost brought Lorelai to tears. When she stumbled upon the first ornament they ever had, that pushed her over the edge.

"It's so simple." Lorelai shook her head, watery eyes locked on the ornament. "It's just a red ball... we were walking through the store, I had you in the cart," she said, her eyes darting to Rory. "and I told you to pick something, you must have been a year old and when we turned the aisle, your little finger pointed to this one."

Both Rory and Luke nodded, already knowing the story. Rory of course lived it and Luke heard it quite a few times, but this year was different. Her hormones were making her a little emotional.

"Oh no," she frowned, her voice gasping when she saw a little hole on the bottom. "it's broken." She said sadly, a tear escaping, falling down her face slowly, coming to land on the glass ball.

"I'll fix it." Luke said quickly, putting his arm around her to try and comfort her.

"How?" Lorelai asked, her voice cracking a bit. "I don't know where the glass is." She said, moving her hand around to the hole, her finger outlining it. As she went, the glass cut her skin open, but she didn't seem to notice, she didn't even wince or anything.

"Lorelai." Luke said worriedly, noticing the blood coming from her finger; the red almost matching the color the ball.

"It was the first one." She sobbed, more tears spilling from her eyes.

Carefully, Luke took the ornament from her hands, silently handing it to Rory and jerking his head toward the tree, telling her that she could put it on. Rory quickly did just that then turned around to find Luke leading Lorelai down the hall.

"Hold your finger out." He instructed, flipping the light on as he followed closely behind Lorelai to the bathroom.

Wordlessly, Lorelai held her index finger up in the air, bringing her other hand to wipe the tears from her face.

Luke quickly reached into the medicine cabinet, pulling out the band aids then putting the box on the counter while he grabbed the wash cloth from the sink, dabbing some water on it then bringing it to her finger; gently wiping the blood away. The cut was pretty small, not too deep, nothing that would do major damage, she would just have a small cut on her finger for a few days, it would heal just fine, but still, Luke hated to see her hurt; not matter how small, he absolutely hating seeing her in pain.

A small, watery smile formed on Lorelai lips when she saw him lift her finger to his lips. He kissed the pad of her finger, right over the cut, and then he wrapped a band aid around it, and gently curled her fingers closed, wrapping his hand around her loose wrist as he kissed her knuckles.

"I'll fix it." He said firmly, but softly, looking at her with promising eyes.

Lorelai nodded, moving her body the best she could to lay her head against his chest.

Luke cradled her to his side, putting his arm around her and stroking her belly with small circles as his other hand cupped the back of her head; this thumb going back and forth over her hair.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He smiled before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

_Later That Night..._

It was after eleven and Lorelai had just fallen asleep ten minutes ago. Luke was laying behind her, spooning with his wife, watching as she drifted off into dream land. He had his arm around her, holding her the best he could from behind. He really hated that he couldn't' hold her to his body. He missed feeling the heat that radiated from her warm skin. He missed having her legs tangled up in his. She would always rub her foot up his calf with that devious grin playing on her lips. He missed her arm draped over his stomach. Her hand would go back and forth, 'petting,' as she would say, the small hairs going down his chest. He missed feeling her breasts pressed against him, her nipples would sometimes touch his and even that would excite him. He missed feeling her hair splayed over his chest, some strands straying to tickle his chin. He missed having his arm around her, holding her tight. His hand would lay over her hip and he would always stroke the small birth mark that layed over her left hip. He didn't need to look to see where it was, the exact location was in bedded in his brain; committed to memory a long time ago.

He just missed her, a lot.

Her pregnant stomach made it impossible to do that anymore and they were forced to sleep this way. Some nights her body would over heat and she would be too uncomfortable that they would have to sleep separately. Luke really hated that. Not being able to touch her at all, it really bothered him. And not being able to have sex, and not just the actual sex, but being close to her, making love to her, he hadn't been that close to his wife in months and he hated that. It wasn't that he didn't want to, and he tried to make Lorelai understand that. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to her, because he was, so much. It wasn't that he was freaked out by her pregnant stomach, because he wasn't. It was fine before he really couldn't tell she was pregnant, before he could see the baby growing in her stomach. He just felt like having sex with her wouldn't be right. Like he was doing something wrong. Invading her in some way. Violating her and he didn't want to do that. But he wanted her, _so_ much.

In fact, just yesterday, they were in the kitchen and she bent over the table to reach across it and get her fork and knife and he got a great view of her cleavage- her new enhanced cleavage. He loved the body she had before she was pregnant, but what she had now.. well he was a man, it attracted him. He couldn't help but stare at her chest as she bent forward. Then he shook his head, feeling guilty for staring. He felt like, he shouldn't be able to look if he couldn't perform... not that he _couldn't _perform, because just thinking about her made him aroused, but he was so torn. He wanted her so badly, but he just couldn't have her. It was their unborn child, his baby growing inside of her. When he put his hand on her stomach, he feel would his baby kick, or move.. he just couldn't do it.

Carefully, Luke took his arm back, turning around to slide from the bed. Once he was up, he paused for a moment, looking back at Lorelai. He smiled when he saw that she was asleep. Her body just looked so peaceful, so at ease, so content. She was beautiful.

He had to tear his gaze away from her, and once he did, he padded across the room, gripping his hand around the door knob to open it just enough so he could slip out.

He peaked in Rory's room as he passed it on his way toward the stairs. He smiled when he saw that she was asleep. She slept on her side, just like her mom.

He flipped the soft over head light on when he reached the top of the stairs. It lite enough that he could see the stair case and foyer clear enough to maneuver through the house.

Once he reached the first floor, he went straight for the living room, carefully picking up the broken ornament that hung from the tree. He had until morning to fix it.

_Christmas Eve Morning..._

Luke held the ornament loosely in his hands as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom. It was a little past nine and she was still sleeping. Her hair was splayed every which way over the pillow her head was resting on. There was a small smile playing on her lips.

Luke sighed when he saw that smile. He would be the one to take that smile away. He hated that.

After a moment, he pushed himself from the door frame, walking slowly and quietly into the room.

Carefully, he sat down on the side of the bed, right below her stomach. He looked down at the broken ornament in his hand. He tried to fix it, but he just couldn't find the broken piece. Without it, it couldn't be fixed. He spent so much time going through those boxes, every inch of them; he even went back to the old house, searching the attic for the piece, but he just couldn't find it, and now he had to tell Lorelai that he failed. He couldn't fix this for her. He couldn't make this better.

Luke brought this hand to her face, moving his thumb back and forth across her cheek. Careful not to bump into her stomach, he leaned forward and kissed her slightly parted lips; very softly, letting his lips linger on hers for a moment before slowly pulling away.

Her eyes fluttered open, the smile on her face growing bigger when she saw him next to her.

"Hey." She reached her arm out to touch his face, like he was doing to hers.

Luke smiled, meeting her waiting hand and letting her cup his cheek. She mirrored his movements; stroking her thumb back and forth across his scruffy cheek.

"Merry-almost Christmas." She smiled lazily before a yawn escaped from her mouth. Luke laughed quietly at her.

A moment of silence took over. Luke didn't know how to say it. This was more than just an ornament to her. This was a part of her past; hers and Rory's. This was something that couldn't be replaced. It was like a one of a kind. Even if he went out to the store and bought one identical to the one in his hand, it wouldn't ever come close to what she and Rory bought all those years ago. You couldn't replace a memory.

"What's wrong?" She asked, furrowing her brows as she looked at him, seeing the struggle on his face.

He let out a small sigh and Lorelai moved her thumb to his mouth, running it across his bottom lip.

Luke kissed her thumb before gently taking her hand, interlocking his fingers through hers as he layed their joint hands on her stomach.

"I'm sorry Lorelai," He apologized, holding up the ornament for her to see. There was confusion on her face at hearing him apologize then she frowned with realization when she saw it.

She carefully took it from his hands, holding it up to her face to see it. The small hole was still there, toward the bottom.

"You couldn't fix it." She whispered, eyes locked on that hole.

Luke shook his head. "I tried Lorelai, but I couldn't do anything without that piece and I looked everywhere for it." He explained, not wanting her to get upset. He hated seeing her upset."We'll still hang it up though, okay?" He said quickly. "I can put tape over the hole so no one cuts themselves or anything." Lorelai nodded, reaching her arm out to give it back to him.

"I'm sorry." He said helplessly.

"Don't hang it up." She told him. Luke gave her a confused look. "I wanna do it this time." He nodded, placing the ornament on the night stand next to her.

When he sat back up, he saw her arms held out toward him. He smiled, leaning toward her and she wrapped her arms around his back, Luke used his hands to brace himself around her so he wouldn't lean on her stomach.

"Thank you, "she whispered before kissing below his ear. "for trying."

He nodded. "I love you." He said firmly.

"I love you too." She smiled.

_Later On..._

"Remind me again, why I invited my mother." Lorelai complained as she stood in front of the mirror, putting mascara over her lashes in an effort to make them look longer.

"Because they're your parents and they love you." Rory answered as she smoothed lip gloss around her lips.

"Ha!" Lorelai scoffed "They love you; you're the angel. The child they never had. Lorelai 3.0; surprisingly similar to Lorelai 2.0, but slightly smarter and more polite."

"_Slightly_ ?" Rory grinned, looking at her mom's reflection.

_Ding! Dong!_

"What are the odds of that not being my parents?"

"Well, considering Jess and April won't be here until dinner and Liz and T.J have a new born now, I'd say pretty good." Rory smiled

"Ugh." Lorelai groaned.

"I got it!" Rory yelled as she dropped the bottle on the counter and hurried off to the answer the door/

Quickly, Rory took the stairs and made her way to the front door, opening it before they could ring the bell a second time.

"Hey grandma." She smiled.

"Hello Rory." Emily smiled

"Merry-almost Christmas." She grinned, stepping back to allow her grandmother to walk in. "Hi Grandpa." She greeted the older man as he walked past her.

"Hello Rory, merry-almost Christmas." He smiled, repeating her sentiments.

"Can I take your coats?" She offered like a good hostess, as she held her arms out.

The Gilmore's nodded, quickly taking their coats off and handing them to their granddaughter.

"I'll be right back," Rory promised. "make yourselves at home, I'm gonna let Luke know you're here."

"Alright." Emily nodded, and the two took a seat on the couch.

On her way to the kitchen, Rory stopped by the closet, hanging up the coats, then continuing on with her journey.

"That your grandparents?" Luke asked when he heard Rory coming up behind her.

"Yeah." Rory nodded, peering over his shoulder to see how the food was coming.

"Don't touch." He warned when he saw her eying the stuffed mushrooms that were already made.

"Just looking." Rory defended herself, grinning at her step dad.

Luke smirked. "You're too much like your mother, you know that?" He shook his head, knowing Lorelai would say the same thing and in a matter of seconds the looking would turn into touching.

"Sorry Luke." Rory apologized, grinning as she pat his back on her way to the cabinet to grab some glasses so her grandparents could have something to drink.

"I'm gonna bring these inside." Luke glanced over his shoulder, nodding at the glasses and wine bottle she was holding, then turned back to the stove.

"Luke's in there cooking, but he says hi." Rory smiled as she returned to the living room. "Do you want a drink?" She asked them.

"Yes, please." Richard nodded.

"Grandma?" She nodded as well.

"Lorelai!" Richard boomed when he saw his daughter coming down the stairs.

"Hey dad." She smiled. "Merry-almost Christmas."

"Now I know where she got it from." Emily rolled her eyes. Both Rory and Lorelai grinned while nodding.

_A Bit Later..._

The holiday gathering was in full swing; everyone was accounted for.

Luke was busy cooking away in the kitchen.

Everyone else was in the living room, _It's a Wonderful Life, _playing on television with everyone gathered around it.

April was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the couch, with baby Duola in her arms, while Liz and T.J were sitting on the couch above her. Lorelai was in out of the bathroom for the last, grumbling about Luke's baby using her bladder as a squeaky toy, as she went. Richard was in the kitchen, having some , man-on-man-time, as Lorelai called it, while Emily was sitting on the couch. Jess and Rory were sitting side by side on the floor, leaning up against the love seat.

"Excuse me," Richard called from the hall. "the cheif says that dinner is ready and everyone can take their seats now." He smiled, then turned back to the kitchen.

"Good, food, I'm starving!" T.J groaned as he stood up, stretching his arms up in the air as he did.

"Stop whining T.J!" Luke warned from the kitchen.

"Come on babe." Liz laughed as she stood up with Duola in her arms.

"Your child hates me!" Lorelai complained as she came out of the bathroom, heading straight for the kitchen when she heard the mention of food "Why can't it play with my liver or.. whatever else is in there, instead of my bladder." She sighed as she came up behind Luke who was turning the burners on the stove, off.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, turning to look at her, worry on his face. "You wanna lay down?"

Lorelai shook her head, her hand rubbing small circles over her stomach. "Too hungry to sleep."

Luke smiled, "Sit on the end, you'll be closest to the bathroom there." He grinned.

Lorelai smiled, but playfully smacked his arm before she took her seat.

"Rory, come sit next to mommy." Lorelai cooed when she saw her daughter walk in, Emily and April in toe.

Rory smiled and took a seat next to her mom who was sitting on the last seat on the outer row. Jess took the last seat in that row, next to Rory, while Liz sat at the far end, T.J sitting next to her on the opposite site of Lorelai's row, with Emily and Richard sitting next to him. April took the seat next to where her dad would sit; at the end opposite of Liz. Normally, only one chair was there, but since the company exceeded the amounts of chairs they had, Luke pulled out one from the closet, adding next to his.

Luke came to the table last, taking his usual seat at the opposite end of where Liz was. Once he set the last dish of food on the table, he sat down.

"Ready, set, dig in!" Lorelai exclaimed, her fork in hand as she reached to take a piece of turkey.

_Later..._

"So how should we do this?" Lorelai asked from the end of the couch; right next to the tree. "Youngest to oldest? Smartest to dumbest? Richest to poorest? Tallest to shortest?" She asked, unsure of how to year it being only her and Rory, until as of two years ago, and then it was just her, Rory and Luke, but this year, her parents were on vacation, so they came, and since Rory was seeing Jess, and he was in town, he joined. And Liz and T.J took a break from the fair circuit because of the baby, so they came as well.

Rory laughed. "How bout proximity to the tree?" She suggested.

"That means you're first babe." Lorelai smiled down at her husband who was sitting on the floor next to the tree.

"We'll go around in a circle then," Rory concluded. "Luke, Grandma, Grandpa, Jess, me, April, Duola, Liz, T.J, and you." She finished, grinning. "Sorry mom, you're last."'

"But I'm pregnant!" She whined in protest. "It should be an automatic thing that the pregnant woman goes first!"

"Jeez." Jess grumbled, not overly fond the pregnant talk.

"We'll go the other way then." Luke suggested.

"Man, she's got you present whipped." T.J said.

"I've got him everything whipped." Lorelai grinned. "And it doesn't take much either, right honey," she cooed at Luke, who rolled his eyes at her antics. "Just flip my hair back and pull my lip down, and you'll do almost anything." She turned to look at everyone. "Now if I add my little black dress, he doesn't have a chance in hell." She told the room. "Not that it's very effective now," She frowned, looking down at her pregnant stomach.

"Can we get on with this." Luke sighed, wanting to open the presents. It had been a long day of cooking, he was tired.

"I agree with Luke on this one." Emily added.

"You're siding with Luke!?" Lorelai gasped in shock. "I never thought I'd live to see the day." She put her hands over heart.

"Lorelai..." Both Luke and Emily warned at the same time.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed, then started humming the theme song to the twilight zone.

"You have two seconds before I go first." Luke warned her and Lorelai quickly sobered up, reaching on the pile to take one that was for her.

It took a bit to go around the room. The first thing Lorelai opened was something from Liz and T.J, clothes actually, for after she had the baby, and a DVD that she had asked for. Then Liz and T.J opened a joint gift that Lorelai and Luke got them. It was a new digital camera, Lorelai figured it would be good to have with the new baby and all. Then Liz opened for Duola, who got some toys from Rory. Then it was April's turn, who opened a custom made Jewelry box that Lorelai ordered, it had her name on it and everything. Rory opened a gift certificate and a new book that she asked for from her grandparents. Liz and T.J got some books and CD's for Jess. Richard got some old records he wanted from Lorelai and Luke while Emily received a necklace. The last one to go, Luke, got a gift certificate to Home Depot from his grinning nephew.

It took them a few times to go around, but they did until all that was left under the tree were gifts for Lorelai, Luke and Rory..from Lorelai, Luke and Lorelai. They were saving their gifts for Christmas morning.

It was after ten by the time everyone left to go home and a tired Luke trudged up the stairs, after clearing up most of the kitchen. Rory tackled the living room, much to his relief and now he was going up to bed.

When he got to their room, he found Lorelai sitting at the vanity, brushing her hair up into a loose bun.

He grinned, quietly coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her stomach the best he could.

"Hey." She smiled, locking eyes with him in the mirror.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"You look tired baby." She frowned at him. "You should go to sleep, you did a lot today."

"You have fun?" He asked, wanting to make sure the night was a success.

"Yes, I did." She nodded.

"Good." He smiled, kissing her check before he left her to collapse on the bed. He didn't even bother changing.

Lorelai quickly finished up with her hair and before going to join him on the bed, she went to her dresser, reaching in the bottom of the top draw and pulling out a white envelope.

"Merry- almost Christmas." She smiled, holding out the envelope to Luke who was laying next to her.

He gave her a confused look, eying the envelope in her hand. "I thought we were doing gifts in the morning."

"We are." She nodded. "This is just a pre- Christmas gift, so you have time to think about whether you want to open it or not."

"Why wouldn't I want to open it?"

"I didn't have a choice Luke." Lorelai started to explain. "My mother made the choice for me and that was it, there was no arguing. And I know we talked about it and I know we decided we were going to wait, but I wanted to give you the choice." She finished. "I called my gyno and asked him to fax this to the Inn. It says whether we're having a boy or a girl. If you want to open and find out if we are, you can. I know it's a little late in the game, but I didn't really think to do this earlier. I mean we decided not to, but I didn't know if maybe that was more me deciding because I didn't have a choice with Rory, but I want you to have the choice. So here." Luke, still a bit confused, expected the gift from her. "It's totally up to you, and if you do open it, I don't want to know, I'm gonna wait it out, but feel free to look." She smiled.

"Okay." Luke nodded, not sure what he would do.

"You'll get your real gift tomorrow." She said as she slipped down further so she could lay down. "Goodnight hon." She said before kissing his check. Then she leaned over and turned out the light.

"Goodnight." He answered, eyes glued to the object in his hand,

Luke sighed quietly in the dark, rolling over on his side s she looked at the gift in his hand, trying to decided what to do.

_To be continued..._


	69. What Goes Up, Must Come Down

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Sixty Nine: What Goes Up, Must Come Down**

_December 30th_

Luke was running around the diner like a chicken without a head; setting down plates carelessly on various tables as he quickly passed them, almost bumping into chairs as he made his way through the crowd, trying to balance more dishes on his arms than he could handle and in doing so, almost dropping said dishes. He came close to spilling a cup of hot coffee on one of his customers, which granted, that customer was Taylor and the man's outburst would have been very entertaining, Luke didn't have time for it. He had to leave to pick up Lorelai for her gyno appointment by nine.

"Casear! I'm leaving!" Luke called towards the kitchen after glancing at the clock.

"Kay boss!" Casear yelled back.

"I should be back before lunch." Luke reminded the chef, wanting him to know he wouldn't be on his own for very long. Caesar acknowledged what he said by calling back an, "okay", than Luke quickly left to pick up his wife.

_Danes Homes..._

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled as he rushed through the front door, making a bee line for the stairs, then taking them two at a time.

"I'm dressed! I'm ready! Just peeing!" Her muffled voice called from the bathroom.

Luke nodded, finishing the last of the stairs then heading straight for their bedroom so he could change. Of course he wasn't planning on dressing up or anything, it was just a trip to the doctor, but while he was cooking, some grease splattered onto his shirt and he smelled like burgers. So changing was necessary.

Standing in front of the dresser, Luke quickly unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off his arms, then tossing it towards the hamper.

"You should take that one off too." Lorelai grinned from the door when she saw Luke in one of his white undershirts.

"What happened to my jealous wife?" Luke asked, giving her a smile before focusing back on his task.

"Oh, she's still here," Lorelai assured him while walking further into the room. "but fortunately, my doctor's a guy, so there's no threat there."

"For you." Luke grumbled. Men were always checking his wife out and Luke was never too thrilled about that. Even when he was with her, they could be coming out a movie theater, on their way to the car, their hands clasped together as they did, and even with that display of affection, men would still trail their curious gazes over her body. Of course, it didn't really happen now, but before she was pregnant, it always did.

"_And_ you." Loreali said firmly while using his shoulder for support while she slipped into a pair of shoes. "You're the one and only babe." She teased.

Luke grinned. "Good to know."

"No, don't wear that one!" Lorelai suddenly excalimed when she saw his hand reaching for the blue and white flannel sitting in his dresser.

"Sorry, wasn't looking." He smirked, setting the shirt back in it's place. Lorelai liked to wear that one to bed whenever she could.

"I don't know why you still put that in your dresser." She frowned, standing fully upright once her shoes were on, then grabbing her purse from the top of his dresser and slinging it around her shoulder.

"We'll, it was mine." He argued.

"_Was, _being the operative word." She smiled before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Luke rolled his eyes at her. "Come on babe, we're late!" She called from the stairs, grinning as she did. Luke quickly left the room to catch up with her, grabbing his jacket as he fled. .

_Gyno Office..._

"Ow, ow.." Lorelai winced, her eyes closed tight as she kept her head facing the other way; away from the needle that was piercing through her skin.

"Almost done." The nurse assured her, waiting for the blood to fill the small tube.

Luke sighed, keeping his gaze away from her right arm as he held her left with both hands, rubbing his hands up and down the smooth, creamy skin of her arm in an effort to sooth her.

"Okay," The nurse trailed, gently pulling the needle from her arm. "all done." She smiled while cleaning the spot where the needle just was, then putting a band aid over her arm.

Lorelai frowned, taking her hand from Luke's grasp and clamping it around the inside of her elbow to apply pressure, like the nurse would always instruct her to. It was still bleeding a bit, so the pressure would help to slow that down.

"Only a few more of these," Cara; the nurse, reminded them while she collected her things. Both Luke and Lorelai smiled at the thought.

"Good morning." Dr. Wyatt greeted the pair as he walked through the room.

"Morning." Luke said, tossing the man a smile then quickly bringing his concerned eyes back to his wife. He was anxious about today.

"You took a sample?" Their doctor asked the nurse as she walked past him, on her way to the door. The middle aged woman nodded, holding up the tube to show him as proof. Dr. Wyatt nodded in appreciation, then took his usual seat next to Lorelai.

"You've been staying off your feet?" He asked while setting up the sono-gram machine.

"Yes." Lorelai nodded.

He turned to Luke. "You watching her like a hawk?" He grinned at Luke, knowing how over protective the husbands could be, especially this one.

Luke nodded, keeping his gaze fixed on Lorelai .

"Alright, well let's get a look here." The doctor trailed while holding up a tube of gel and Luke took his cue to pull up Lorelai's shirt over her stomach.

"This will be-"

"-A little cold, I know." Lorelai finished for him. "Although, it's more like a lot cold. I could keep ice cream frozen on my stomach with that stuff." She frowned, making a face at the tube in his hands.

The doctor smiled, opening the bottle up and squirting some of its contents over her belly. She winced at the initial connect, but then her face relaxed a moment later, once she got used to the temperature change.

Once the gel was on, Dr. Wyatt reached for the wand, moving and around her stomach and it no time at all, a picture appeared on the screen, but he made sure; before hand, to give Luke and Lorelai their usual heads up so they wouldn't find out the sex.

Luke used all the control he had to keep his eyes from going to that screen. It was always hard, but this time it was harder. Aside from the envelope that was sitting up in his old apartment that contained the sex of his baby; he still hadn't made a decision yet, and of course he was curious, but just the same, he liked the idea of waiting, so that was always on his mind, but what also was, was fear for his wife and unborn child.

They had a scare after Christmas; a labor scare. Thankfully, Luke was home when it happened.

_A movie was playing on televison, but Luke wasn't sure which one, he wasn't paying much attention to the screen, he was more focused on Lorelai. They were sitting side by side on the sofa; Lorelai's legs up on the ottoman while her eyes were glued to the screen. Luke was leaning toward her, his hand on her stomach. They both smiled when they felt the baby kick and feeling the movement encouraged Luke to move his hand around, so he did. Every time his hand shifted, he felt the kick against her stomach. _

"_Lukkkeeee!" Lorelai whined, not able to keep from laughing as she tried to swat his hand away. _

_Luke grinned, moving his hand around again and receiving a kick in exchange. _

"_Stop it!" She exclaimed through her giggles, trying to focus on the movie._

_Luke ignored her protests, continuing on with his movements, sliding his hand around the curve of her stomach. _

"_Luke, st-" She gasped, her voice suddenly coming to a halt as she braced her hands on either side of her to lean forward the best she could._

"_Lorelai?" He questioned, snapping his head up to her when he heard her gasp. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes darting back and forth between her face and stomach. _

"_Cramp." She winced, keeping her eyes closed tight, trying to rid of the pain. _

_Luke quickly removed his hand, almost afraid to touch her. He just kept anxious eyes glued to her, ready to reach for the phone if she said the word. _

_After a moment, her body relaxed and Luke watched as her eyes slowly opened. _

"_I'm okay." Lorelai assured her worried husband. _

_Luke nodded hesitantly, watching as she leaned back against the couch. _

From that moment on, Luke didn't take his eyes from her and then; later on, when the cramps came again, he jumped up to call the doctor who sent them straight to the hospital.

Thankfully, her water hadn't broken, she wasn't going through labor. The doctor told them that realistically, it would have been okay if she was. Granted it was still a little early, but not too where the baby would be at a serious health risk. He told them their baby could have been a little underweight, not as developed as it should be, if Lorelai did give birth that night, but it wouldn't be that serious. She was just a few weeks away after all, so everything was almost there. He did make her stay the night though, and sentenced her to bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. She was due mid January, about three weeks from then, and if possible, the doctor wanted them to meet that goal, so he put her on best rest.

At first, it was good. The day Lorelai came home from the hospital, Luke took the day off, staying home to spend it with his wife. They layed around in bed all day; watching movies, talking, napping, etc etc. Rory and Sookie even stopped by. It was good. Lorelai could lay in bed all day and no one could yell at her. It was doctors orders after all.

Of course, what goes up, must come down.

The next day, Luke had to go back to work. Rory had classes and Sookie had to stay home with a sick Davy.

Things went on like that all week long. Of course, people did stop by when they could, but everyone was busy most of the time. Luke was working, her daughter was busy at school, prepping for midterms. Turned out that Davy had the flu and Jackson banished Sookie to the Inn so their unborn baby wouldn't get sick and Luke wouldn't allow her to come by, encase she had been infected, he didn't want her passing that onto his pregnant wife also.

Lorelai was bored out of her mind. Laying in bed and watching reruns was only entertaining for so long

So now, here they are, both nervous about their baby.

"Gotcha." The doctor smiled when he got a clear picture of the baby up on the screen. "You hear that?" He asked, turning to look at Luke and Lorelai. They both nodded enthusiastically at the sound. That wonderful sound. Hearing the, _'Bump, bum. Bump, bum. Bump, bum,' _echo through the room was music to their ears."Looks like we're almost at full development here." He said. "There's just one thing that concerns me," he started.

"What?" Lorelai questioned, snapping worried eyes to him; Luke doing the same.

"I don't like the position the baby's in." He shook his head, moving the wand around her stomach. "Typically, the baby should be laying vertically, but yours has managed to almost get horizontal."

"Is it a problem?" Luke asked.

"It could turn into one, during the labor." The doctor said, moving the machine out the way so he could stand up. He quickly left for the hall, calling the nurse's naem as he did.

"Luke," Lorelai pleaded, looking at her husband with tears brimming in her eyes.

He took both of her hands in his, bringing them to his mouth to kiss her knuckles.

"You'll be fine." He said firmly. "I promise."

"The baby-"

"-You'll _both _be fine." Luke corrected himself.

"I don't care about me," Lorelai shook her head. "I only care about the baby."

"_I_ care about you." Luke told her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "I care about you more than anything, you and the baby."

"April." She reminded him, almost whispering.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Rory." Her voice almost questioning.

"Like she was my own." He nodded firmly.

Lorelai took a breath, trying to calm herself and just when she did, the doctor came rushing in with a nurse behind him.

Both expectant parents kept their nervous eyes on the nurse and doctor; one person going to Lorelai's left while the other went to Lorelai's right.

"We're gonna try and move the baby, okay Lorelai?" The doctor asked.

"_Try_ ?" She asked, fear taking over her voice that they wouldn't be able to.

The doctor gave her a comforting smile. "I don't mean to scare you , it's just better for the baby if we move it now," he was careful not to reveal the sex. "trying to do this during labor would just add to the stress, but this is something pretty routine. Of course it will be a little uncomfortable for you and most likely will hurt, but we will go fast as we can. I promise everything will be fine." He assured her.

"Okay." Lorelai nodded, still hesitant and not about the possibility of feeling pain; that was the least of her worries, but of the safety of her baby. This was uncharted territory for her, it didn't happen with Rory.

The doctor signaled the okay to the nurse and together their hands pushed against Lorelai's stomach, trying to rotate the baby.

Lorelai clamped her eyes shut, wincing as they pressed against her. It wasn't so much of an "ow," kind of pain, like with a needle, but more uncomfortable, like cramps.

Luke took in a long breath, trying to calm himself. He hated watching this, but he couldn't tare his eyes away if he tired. He just hated seeing that look on Lorelai's face. Seeing her in pain, he hated it.

"Almost there." The doctor warned them a moment later.

Lorelai nodded, keeping her closed.

"Ow." She muttered.

Luke quickly stood up, bringing his hands to cup her cheeks as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, taking a moment to let his lingers linger. Then the moment his lips left her skin, he brought his left hand up to sweep his thumb across the spot he had just kissed. He wanted to do something; anything, to help her.

"Okay," Dr. Wyatt smiled, finishing his task when he said he would. "Your baby's all ready to slide on out now." He grinned. Lorelai let out a relieved breath.

"They're okay?" Luke asked anxious.

"Yes." He smiled.

Luke nodded, looking down to smile at Lorelai. "We're almost there." He whispered to his wife. She nodded, reaching up to take his hand from her cheek so she could hold it.

"Keep up the best rest." The doctor warned them while picking up her folder to leave the room. "I'll see ya in in a week."

"Thank you." Luke called after them and Dr. Wyatt turned to give him a nod.

"Your moving rights are now restricted to kicking only, hear me?" Lorelai said, looking down at her stomach to discipline her unborn child.

"Listen to your mom." Luke added, grinning.

_Later On... Danes Home... Living Room..._

Lorelai sighed, flipping closed the magazine in her hands, then tossing it to the foot of the bed.

It was five o'clock. Luke was usually home by this time and if he wasn't, that meant it was Casear's turn to leave early, and Luke would have to stay to close up.

She was so bored; beyond bored, in fact. If it were possible to die of boredom, she would probably be dead by now. It's one thing to spend a lazy day in bed, but it's another when that one day turns into a week, with two more ahead of her.

Lorelai glanced around the room, her eyes roaming the bed. There were various magazines tossed all over the place. Candy wrappers laying around. Dvd cases, some actually containing their CD's where while others were by the t.v, some even on the floor. A few water bottles were on her night stand, next to the book that she was reading; her glasses laying on top of it. The room was a mess.. well at least her bed was. Not that it bothered her, but what did was that nothing in said mess was serving as much of an entertainment source anymore.

Defeated, she picked up the remote and flicked back and forth between channels for a couple of minutes until she had enough of that and threw the remote angrily on the bed and in exchange, grabbed the phone from the book and dialed her daughter's number.

"_Hello_ ." Rory answered after the forth ring, sounding out of breath when she did.

"Hey," Lorelai answered cautiously. "you okay?" she asked "_Please God, tell me I didn't interrupt anything."_

"_Yeah, I just got back from Doose's and I heard the phone ringing, so I rushed in here_ ," Rory explained. "_Well Patty's, I was at Doose's before that."_ She corrected.

Lorelai let out a relieved breath. "Patty's?" She questioned, wondering what Rory was doing there.

"_Yeah,"_ Rory answered carefully. "_I bought some stuff, you know, for the party and I was just dropping them off._

"Oh, right." Lorelai nodded.

"_I'm sorry mom."_ Rory apologized, realizing that she shouldn't have brought it up. "_I know you really wanna go."_

"It's okay," Loreai assured her. "Luke isn't a big party guy anyway, and I wouldn't have much fun knowing he wasn't happy."

Rory nodded. "_I know, but still.. are you sure you don't me to come over instead? We could have a little party of our own, have a movie marathon, than watch the ball drop on t.v; yet again, regretting the fact that we aren't in New York to have confetti fall on our heads."_

Lorelai laughed. "That would have been kinda hard to arrange this year." She smiled, looking down at her stomach.

"_But really mom, I can come. Being at the party wouldn't be the same if you're not there."_

"No Rory, I want you to go." Lorelai protested. "You're not gonna have much fun sitting around with your bed written, pregnant mother. Go to the party." She urged.

"_Are you sure? "_ She asked, still on the fence about what to do.

"I'm sure." Lorelai said firmly.

"_Okay, but if you change your mind-"_

"I won't."

"_But just encase you do-"_

"I know where to find you." Lorelai smiled.

_Later..Diner..._

"Luke's." The owner answered the phone, trying to ignore the craziness that was going on around him.

"_Hey Luke, it's Rory." _

"Hey Rory, listen it's really busy here, can I call you back later?" He winced, trying a bit to look at the busy crowd behind him.

"_Oh yeah, I just wanted to give you a heads up."_

"About what?" He questioned, his curiosity perking up.

"_My plan." _She smiled. "_I'll tell you about it later, bye Luke." _And she hung up before he could get another word in.

_Later On..._

It was just past ten when Luke was finally able to call it day, walking through that front door with a sense of relief that the busy, chaotic, crazy day, was over.

He was annoyed, to say the least. This wasn't suppose to happen today. Casear was suppose to close up and Luke was suppose to be home before dinner. He wasn't even able to get away to bring Lorelai home something to eat, like he wanted to. She was on bed rest and while it was okay for her to get up to go the bathroom, even to get food, Luke wanted to make sure her time out of bed stayed as minimal as possible.

The moment he was able to, Luke called home, and told Lorelai that he wouldn't be home until late and he knew she was upset. He could hear it in her voice. And he was so frustrated that the couldn't come home. Lorelai was stuck all day by herself, he knew she was going crazy. He knew she hated it. He did too. He missed seeing her in the diner. She used to stop by at least twice a day. Usually for breakfast and lunch, sometimes for dinner when he would have to work late. Sometimes she would come in between those times, just for a cup of coffee, or to say hi when she got a break at work, but she wasn't able to do that anymore. She was on bed rest. Thankfully though, they only had a few more weeks to go.

Quietly, Luke set his keys and wallet down on the small table under the coat rack. Then he made his way to the dark living room; the only light to guide him coming from the soft glow of the television.

Lorelai was out cold, her body taking up the right side of the bed while take out containers, magazines, Dvd's, water bottles, a book, her glasses, the phone and other things, were taking up the left. Luke sighed as he stood over the bed, surveying the mess. He was dead tired, he wanted nothing more than to crash and get a goods nights sleep but he couldn't do that with all that crap taking up his spot.

So he took a moment to think of a plan and when he did, he hurried off to the kitchen, taking the bag from the garbage can, tyeing it up, then setting it down by the back door. He then went back to the living room where their bed resided for the time being; just until after Lorelai gave birth, carrying the empty garbage can with him as he went.

Once he got to the bed, he set the can down next to it, then began sliding everything off the mattress. He winced when he realized how loud some of the objects were when they hit the bottom and he mentally cursed himself for not thinking this plan all the way through.

"Luke?" Like a deer caught in head lights, he looked up, finding Lorelai's sleepy eyes looking back at him. "What are you doing?" She questioned the noise.

"Go back to sleep." He urged, quickly finishing his task, then moving the can out of the way so he could sit.

"What time is it?" She asked with a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"After ten." He answered while pulling his boots off.

Lorelai sighed. "Late."

"Yeah." He said softly while grabbing the remote to turn the t.v off. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I forgot I promised Casear I'd close for him."

"It's okay." She answered, putting her hand to stomach when she felt the baby move.

"Kick?" He questioned, watching as her hand moved back and forth. Lorelai nodded, a smile on her face as she did.

"Lay down." Lorelai ordered, wanting him next to her.

Luke smiled, quickly unbuttoning his flannel and pulling off his jeans so he could go to sleep.

Lorelai opened her eyes when she felt his body next to hers. She smiled at him, reaching her hand out to take his and Luke smiled back at her.

"I wish you could hold me." She confessed, her tone soft as she spoke.

Luke leaned up on his elbow, bringing his lips to softly kiss hers. Lorelai closed her eyes at the contact, sighing contently through the kiss as she moved her lips against his.

"Me too." Luke agreed as he gently pushed her hair from her face.

"2007." She suddenly said a moment later.

"What?" Luke asked as he stroked her temple.

"Tomorrow's new years eve." Luke nodded. He knew she was upset about not going to the party.

"Sleep." He didn't want her getting herself upset.

Luke kissed her cheek once more, before moving away from her.

Lorelai sighed, keeping her eyes on him, watching as Luke settled back against the mattress.

"I'll be home tomorrow," He assured her. "all day." Her lips instantly widened.

"Night Luke." She closed her eyes, keeping the smile.

Luke smiled in satisfaction, knowing that would help her to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day, she needed to sleep.

To be continued...


	70. A Proposal,an Arguement,and a few HNY!

**The Seventh Season**

**Chapter Seventy: An Argument, a Proposal, And a Few, Happy New Years'!**

**Thank you Rover, for beta-ing!!!! You're awesome!!!!!!**

_Chapter Seventy..._

"2007." She suddenly said a moment later.

"What?" Luke asked as he stroked her temple.

"Tomorrow's New Year's Eve." Luke nodded. He knew she was upset about not going to the party.

"Sleep." He didn't want her getting herself upset.

Luke kissed her cheek once more, before moving away from her.

Lorelai sighed, keeping her eyes on him, watching as Luke settled back against the mattress.

"I'll be home tomorrow," He assured her. "All day." Her lips instantly widened.

"Night Luke." She closed her eyes, keeping the smile.

Luke smiled in satisfaction, knowing that would help her to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day, she needed to sleep.

**Next Morning...**

"Hey." Luke smiled, rubbing his tired face as he walked through the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. He was almost tempted to get a cup of coffee, that's how tired he was.

Lorelai's sleeping schedule had already been off for a while, then, when she got sentenced to bed rest, it just slipped further off the tracks. She would be lying around all day, sleeping for some of that time, so when it came time for bed, she usually wasn't tired and it would take her a while to fall asleep. Then of course, she would wake up twenty times in the middle of the night because of the baby, or because she couldn't sleep, consequently, causing Luke to wake up. For the most part, he was able to sleep through it, but the last couple of nights, he's been waking up a few times because his body wouldn't let itself fall into a deep sleep. He just had so much going through his head. With the big decision he still hadn't made, and worrying about Lorelai and the baby, it was getting to be a lot for him. Before he would even fell asleep, Luke would spend forever just staring at her stomach, willing nothing to happen to his unborn baby. He was scared. He's never done this before, and the false labor really struck a cord with him. Then when the doctor said the baby wasn't where it should be, when he had to watch him and the nurse move it, knowing it could happen again... he was just worrying about so much, too much.

"Rough night?" Rory winced from where she sat drinking a cup of coffee at the island.

Luke nodded, pulling out the orange juice container then setting it down on the counter.

"Good news?" She tried, hoping it would help.

"Why not," He shrugged while grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"I talked to Taylor. Everything's a go for later. I just need to go to Patty's to get everything." Rory smiled; proud that her plans were going through.

Luke nodded. "What time we going?" He asked as the liquid filled to the brim.

"_I'm_, going as soon as I finish this," she said, holding up her mug for him to see. "_you_, need to stay here and keep mom away from that door," she glanced behind her, pointing at the sliding doors that led to the spacious backyard. "I'm gonna bring everything here, but I thought I'd put off setting it up until the last possible moment so mom doesn't see. Unlike her baby shower, I wanna make sure this stays a surprise." Rory said with determination.

Luke nodded in understanding.

"I roped Lane, Zach, and Brian into helping with the set up, which is good because Lane will be here early to get the D.J table up and going and Zach and Brian will be able to get the drums and everything ready." She explained. "They're coming at six thirty, and everyone else is coming around seven. Does that work okay?"

"Works fine." Luke nodded. "Your mother will be on her second dinner by then and nothing distracts her while she's eating." He grinned.

Rory smiled knowingly. "Okay.." She trailed before drinking up the last bit of coffee "I'm off." She said while hopping down from the stool. "I shouldn't be long, hour tops. You want me to bring you and mom back something from the diner?"

"Just breakfast for your mom."

"Nothing for you?"

Luke shook his head, holding up a box of cereal for her to see.

"You're a strange man, Luke Danes." She teased her step father.

"Yup, trying to eat healthy, I'm a real whack job."

"Bye." Rory smiled, rolling her eyes at his sarcasm before turning to leave.

_Miss Patty's..._

When Rory got to Patty's, she found the dance teacher bustling around the place, frantically putting things in various boxes as she went from table to table.

"Hey Patty." Rory smiled

"Rory!" The woman exclaimed. "Good, you're here! I got everything ready for ya." She smiled proudly, putting the last of the plates in a cardboard box, and then smiling with satisfaction when she finished

"Oh, Patty, you didn't have to do all this. I would have done it." Rory winced, feeling bad that she went through all this trouble. "This whole thing was my idea; I changed the plans on everyone."

"Oh, it was no problem." The older woman waved off. "I'm glad to help." Patty assured her.

"Thank you." Rory smiled, moving towards the line of boxes to get the first one.

"So, how's your mom doing?" Patty asked.

"Oh, she's good." Rory nodded. "Not too happy about the bed rest, but, she's hanging in there."

"We're all counting down to the big day." Patty grinned. "Everyone can't wait to see that baby. You must be excited, huh?"

"Yeah, I can't wait." Rory nodded, smiling at the thought of her baby brother or sister. So far, she hadn't been there too much with GiGi, only seeing the girl every once in a while, but this time would be different. She would get to be there everyday, watch her sibling grow up. It was nice for her to think about.

_Danes Home.._

While Rory was gone, Luke ate a quick bowl of cereal, and then hurried around the living room, cleaning up the mess that's managed to accumulate over the last couple of days. Even though the party was outside, he figured that, throughout the night, people would migrate through the house, so he decided to clean up, make the place look presentable.

Luke was just coming down from the second floor, where he spent the last ten minutes showering, figuring the water would help wake him up some more, when he heard his wife giggling in the living room. Hearing the sound, he knew she was awake, obviously. He was just glad that she stayed asleep while he was cleaning up. He didn't want her asking any questions, he wanted to keep tonight a surprise for her.

"Hey." Luke called as he left the last stair.

"Hey." Lorelai tossed him a quick smile, and then brought her eyes right back to the television.

"You just wake up?" He asked.

She nodded, laughing at something that was going on, on the screen.

"Will and Grace?" He asked knowingly after checking the time on his wrist.

Lorelai nodded. "Will's jealous of Jack because while Will was gone in the Bahamas, Jack became Grace's Will, but no one can replace what Grace and Will have because their relationship is like the scar on Grace's arm—ugly and permanent" She explained, laughing at the description Grace used to explain her and Will's relationship. She must have seen the episode a million times, but still, every time she did, it was always funny.

"Don't let me interrupt." Luke grinned, shaking his head at what he thought, was a ridiculous show, while walking past her, heading for the kitchen.

Quickly, he glanced through the glass door, nodding to himself when he saw Rory drop off a box below the balcony.

Rory saw him out of the corner of her eye when she stood back up and she gave him a thumbs up to let him know that everything was going as planned. He smiled back at her before turning to the counter to get Lorelai's breakfast.

"You hungry?" Luke asked, already knowing the answer as he carried her food down the hall.

Lorelai nodded, almost at the point of hysterics from what was happening on TV.

Luke smiled as he set the take out box down on the tray that sat next to the bed. He loved seeing her happy.

"Man, she's like a magnet for gay men." Lorelai laughed when Jack walked in the room, announcing that he slept with one of Grace's boy friends. Earlier in the show, Jack had been telling Grace to dump him because there was just something about the guy, but he just couldn't' put his finger on it. Then, when Jack came in saying he finally, _put_ his finger on it, Lorelai started cracking up.

"I love that show." She sighed, her laughter dying down as the credits rolled down the screen.

Luke smiled, taking a seat on the side of the bed, sitting down next to her. "How ya feeling?" He asked, putting his hand to her stomach, like he did every morning. Feeling the baby kick always sent a wave of relief over him. Knowing that his baby was okay.

"I want outta this bed." Lorelai whined, frowning at Luke while he moved his hand across her pregnant belly.

"I know." Luke sighed, hating that she was stuck in it.

"I wanna have this baby already. I'm sick of sitting around in bed all day. I can't do anything but sleep, eat and watch TV and yes, I'm complaining about that." She told him, clearly annoyed with the situation. "I can't leave this house on my own. You won't even let me take a shower without your help, I hate this!"

"I don't want you trying to step into the tub by yourself, it's a high step." Luke explained, his tone soft, despite the volume of hers.

"So, what, I can walk up a flight of stairs by myself, but I can't take a shower!?" She shot back.

"You know I don't like you going up those stairs by yourself, but you do it anyway!" Luke retorted, starting to get aggravated with her.

"Once, I did it _once_. God Luke, over protective much?!" Her tone harsh as she let out her frustrations on him.

"_Once_, is all it can take for something to happen, Lorelai." He said, working to keep his temper at bay, knowing this was her hormones more than anything. "I'm trying to make sure nothing happens to _our_ baby, and I'm sorry if that means you can't go up stairs by yourself, but you're gonna have to deal with that."

Lorelai sighed, her face softening as she looked down at her belly.

"I'm sorry." She apologized a moment later, her voice quiet as she kept her gaze on her tummy, her thumb swaying back and forth across the clothes that covered it.

"I don't care how mad at me you get Lorelai," Luke sighed. "I'm not gonna stop trying to keep you safe. That's all I'm trying to do here. Keep you and the baby safe."

"I know." Lorelai nodded. "I know you are." She didn't mean to yell at him, but it's something that's been happening a lot lately. Of course, she's blown up at her husband every now and then during the course of her pregnancy, but things have gotten a lot worse during her last trimester, and then, with the passing week, things were bad, they were both snippy and cranky and frustrated, and they were taking it out on eachother.

Lorelai took in breath, blowing it out as she said, "I'm sorry."

"I know you hate being stuck here," Luke started, gently bringing his hand to her face so he could find her eyes. "But it's almost over. We're so close."

Lorelai nodded, giving him a small smile. _"Almost there. Two weeks and I'm done. Just two more weeks."_

_Later On..._

It was five to seven.

Rory, Lane, Zach and Brian were working quickly to finish setting up the backyard.

A few guests had already arrived, everyone being instructed before hand to go straight to the backyard, so Lorelai wouldn't see anyone. Kirk, Lulu, and of course Taylor were the first to arrive. Taylor standing off the side making sure everything was as it should be for the big town event.

"Kirk, can you put one of these on every table?" Rory asked, holding up a bag filed with favors that all had 2007, on them.

"This is gonna be a big year." Kirk smiled, taking the bag from her hand.

"I hope so." Rory smiled.

"Don't tell Lulu," Kirk started, leaning in closer to whisper something to Rory. "But tonight, I'm gonna propose to her."

"You're gonna propose to Lulu?" Rory gushed, be careful to keep her tone hushed. He nodded enthusiastically. "That's great Kirk!"

He smiled sheepishly. "I just hope she says yes." He laughed nervously.

"She will." Rory assured him.

"From your mouth, to God's ears." He prayed before turning to set up the favors. Rory laughed, shaking her head at her strange neighbor.

_Ten Minutes Later.. Inside..._

Luke was lying down next to a sound asleep Lorelai, fighting desperately to keep his eyes open. They had just finished dinner less than a half hour ago and she passed out while they were watching TV. Luke wanted nothing more than to join her for a nap, but he knew, even if the party wasn't about to start, that he probably wouldn't get much rest.

"Luke?" Rory's soft voice called as she quietly walked down the hall.

He propped himself up higher on his elbow, looking over his shoulder to find his stepdaughter approaching him. "You ready?" He asked.

Rory nodded. "Everyone's waiting outside, about to burst." She grinned.

"Close the blinds," he instructed, referring to the blinds that covered the glass door that led to the back. "We'll be right out."

"Okay." She nodded, quickly turning around to do as she was told.

Once he heard the door slide closed, Luke looked down at his sleeping wife. He let his eyes travel from her face, then going down a bit, to come to a stop, watching as her chest slowly rose and fell with each new breath. He really did love to watch her sleep. He found that she just looked so content, so at peace with everything. She was safe, right next to him. That was comforting for him. He thought, maybe she was dreaming about something. She usually was when her lips were turned up into a smile, and right now, her lips were doing just that. He always knew, because the next morning, if she did have a dream that night, he would always hear about it. And then he would think back to just hours ago, when she was asleep, and he would remember seeing that perfect smile that took over her face. Unless of course, it was a bad dream she was having. He always new when those came too. Sometimes, he would be awake at night, watching her sleep whenever he could and he hated when he found her mind struggling. Her breathing would start to speed up a bit, her lips turned down and he could see that she was stuck in some awful place. He was always tempted to wake her up, get her out of that world, but he never did. He knew that it was just her subconscious working through her problems. She just needed to go through it. Just like when a kid's first learning how to ride a bike and they always fall, and there was nothing their parents could do to stop them. It was part of the process. Luke knew there was nothing he could do. She just had to fall sometimes.

Carefully, he brought his hand to cup the side of her face. His fingers brushing back her hair a bit so he could kiss her.

"Lorelai." Luke's voice vibrated against her cheek. "Wake up sleepy head." He cajoled, pulling back a bit to look at her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, looking back at him lazily and his smile grew bigger when he saw her blue eyes looking back at him. He knew it wouldn't be too hard to wake her up. She hadn't been out for very long, she wasn't in a deep sleep.

"Hey." He whispered, moving his hand around so his thumb could trace the path of her lips. He couldn't resist when she was pouting at him.

"You woke me up." She said, Luke's thumb stuck on her bottom lip, moving up and down as she spoke.

"Yes, I did." He nodded matter-of-factly.

"Why?" She questioned, taking his wrist to move his hand from her face.

"I need to take you outside for a while.

Lorelai brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?" She asked suspiciously. "Suddenly in the mood for a little star gazing?"

"No." Luke shook his head. "Although you could if you want, while we're out there."

"I'm supposed to stay in bed." She told him, still very confused. "I can't go outside. There's no bed outside." Her frown remaining intact while she spoke.

"No, but there is something else."

"What?" She asked.

Luke didn't say anything; he just stood up from the mattress, holding his hand out to help her when he was on his feet.

Wanting to give into her curiosity, Lorelai held her arms out, allowing him to help her up.

"Hold on, we need this." Luke suddenly remembered when they were in the kitchen, and he quickly left her to side to grab the small TV from the counter. The TV that Lorelai insisted they have so they could watch it while they were eating.

"We're going outside to watch TV?" She asked. "You do know we have a bigger one in there?" She said, tilting her head behind her shoulder to look at the one in their living room.

"I know." He nodded, cradling the electronic appliance against his chest, using his free hand to take hers again.

"You're acting very weird tonight." Her eyes narrowing at him as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Am I?" He asked, his hand reaching for the handle.

"Yes." Lorelai nodded. "Very, very weird."

Luke smiled, gripping his fingers around the handle and in one motion, he pulled the door open, taking the blinds with him.

"Surprise!" Dozens of familiar voices screamed and Lorelai's mouth gasped open when she saw all her neighbors gathered around in her backyard. Tables and chairs set up around them. Party favors hanging from her balcony along with colorful lights that lit up the dark. There was a big banner reading, Happy New Year! that hung from the wood panel of the balcony.

"Oh my God." Lorelai awed, her eyes going back and forth across everyone's faces as she stood rooted to her spot. An outsider would think this was a party just for her, like a surprise birthday party or something, but anyone from town new better. Everyone cared for everyone else, and in situations like this, when someone couldn't make an event, they would bring said event to them.

"Come out here mom, we got the couch all set up for you." Rory smiled, pointing to her left where the couch that was originally in the living room, before Luke moved their bed downstairs, was now outside.

"Is this-?"

"The New Years Eve party, yes." Luke answered, jerking his chin outside in encouragement.

"Did you do this?" She asked, still shocked at what she was seeing.

Luke shook his head. "This was all Rory's idea. She told me about yesterday, I just gave her the okay to use the yard."

Lorelai turned her head, the biggest smile on her face as she looked at her daughter. "Thank you." She mouthed to her.

Rory nodded back, silently saying your welcome.

"Come on doll! What are ya waiting for!" Babette screeched as she held up a red plastic cup.

Lorelai quickly snapped from her shocked state and her legs starting walking again, leading her the remaining distance until she made it outside. She headed straight for her daughter, holding her arms open and Rory smiled, hugging her mom the best she could.

"I can't believe you did this." Lorelai whispered against her shoulder, trying not to cry.

"I wasn't gonna spend the new year away from you," Rory smiled. "And you couldn't miss this, you never have, not once. You had to be here."

"You're the best daughter ever." Lorelai gushed.

Rory laughed. "For now." She grinned, pulling back a bit to look a Lorelai's stomach.

Lorelai followed her gaze, bringing her hand to her belly. She never thought about possible jealously issues that her daughter could have. "You know that if I do have a girl, that won't change anything. Our relationship could never change."

"I know mom." She assured her.

"Good."

"Come on D.J! Crank it up!" Kirk yelled. Both girls laughed at their neighbor and Lane took her cue to pump up the volume, the song, _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_, blasting through the speakers.

"Come on, you should sit." Luke's voice a bit higher then normal, trying to be heard over the music, and the sounds of everyone laughing and talking as they enjoyed the party.

Lorelai nodded, walking the few steps to the couch to sit down.

"You thirsty or anything?" Luke asked her.

Lorelai shook her head, smiling as she looked at everyone around her. She may not be able to get up and walk around; dance with everyone, but stil, even just being around everyone she cared about, that was enough.

"I'm gonna go set this up," Luke said, gesturing to the TV he held. "I'll be right back."

Lorelai nodded absentmindedly, her eyes going across the crowd, watching as they had fun.

"Hello Lorelai." Emily greeted, coming up behind her daughter. Her and Richard were a bit late, and just got in.

"Mom." her voice giving away the shock that was going through her. She really didn't except to see her parents. They were never at any other town function, well except for the fair, but tonight was different. Of course, she realized she never invited them, but still.

"Rory invited your father and I." She explained as if reading her daughter's mind.

Lorelai turned, not seeing her dad behind her mom, but after searching for a moment, she found him behind Jess, who looked like he was pulling something from the cooler. Probably a drink he asked for.

"You must be very happy." Emily smiled. "Rory told me how much you wanted to be apart of this."

"I am." Lorelai nodded, the smile lighting her eyes.

"Good, I'm glad." The older Gilmore smiled. "I know you must hate being stuck in bed all day." She said knowingly.

Lorelai nodded and surprisingly, they fell into a conversation.

Before either of them realized it, quite some time had passed.

They started out talking about the bed rest, then that led to the baby and Emily actually apologized for her criticism that she made months ago. About her daughter deciding to wait to find out the sex of her baby. Lorelai tried to explain her reasoning the best she could and she could swear she was successful because Emily didn't say a thing more about it, she just smiled at her, and it wasn't a cold or icy smile, just a genuine smile. Then she segued into a story from Lorelai's childhood, her first New Years actually and things just went off from there.

Neither knew how much time passed before Sookie's voice was yelling that she was opening the cake.

Lorelai smiled when she saw one of her best friends approaching her with a giant cake balanced in her arms.

Everyone cheered and shouted as they gathered behind Sookie, watching as she set the desert down on the table that was put in front of Lorelai.

"Wow." She awed at the cake. "Do I have to ask if you made this?" She grinned up at her friend.

Sookie smiled. "A big night calls for a big cake." She reasoned. Lorelai nodded, waiting until Sookie began cutting, and then she helped distribute pieces to all of the guests.

_Later On..._

"Five!.. Four!.. Three!.. Two!.. One!.. Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted, some watching the TV in the living room, while other's had their eyes focused on the smaller one that was outside.

"Lulu." Kirk called nervously. This was gonna be his moment.

"Yes, Kirk?" She smiled, turning away from the screen to face him.

"Oh my God!" Babette screamed when she saw the boy getting down on one knee. Her voice got everyone's attention and the crowd quieted a bit, all their focused settling on Kirk.

"He's gonna propose." Lorelai gasped, tightening her hold on Luke's hand when she saw what was happening.

"Good for him." Luke smiled,

Lulu's eyes widened with realization when she figured out what was happening.

"Will you marry me?" He asked abruptly. "Oh wait," He shook his head, fumbling around in his pocket to fish out a small black box. "This is for you." Once he found the box, he held it open for her to see. "If you say yes." He corrected. "I had it for a while, do you remember when I befriended old women?" She nodded. "Well I wanted to give you the ring that I thought you wanted, but I couldn't because Luke bought it for Lorelai."

"Oops." Lorelai giggled as she looked down at her hand.

"And he wouldn't give it back, so I had to get this one instead, but I thought you would like this one too, it sorta looks like the other one," he rambled nervously. "So will you marry me?"

Everyone stood completely still, watching Lulu with anticipation.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, bending to throw her arms around Kirk.

"Wow." Lorelai awed, smiling as they embraced. "She said yes."

"She said yes." Luke nodded in agreement.

Lorelai turned her head to look at her husband, sighing contently as he locked eyes with her. "We did it." She smiled. "We made it through another year."

"And we'll make it through plenty more." He assured her.

"We're gonna have a baby this year." She said like she was just realizing she was pregnant.

Luke smiled, looking down at her stomach. He reached out his hand, laying it over the middle of her tummy.

Lorelai quickly put her hand beside his, wanting to feel the baby. Luke layed his open hand over hers the second he felt the kick, moving her hand to the left a bit so she could feel it too.

"You excited about the new year too, baby?" She cooed. "Cause I am, I'm very exited."

"Hey," Luke called in just above a whisper.

Smiling, Lorelai brought her gaze up to find his.

"happy new year." He grinned.

Lorelai leaned toward him as far as she could, closing her eyes as their lips met. Moving together slowly, they poured everything they felt into the kiss. All their feelings for one another, all their love, all the excitement they had for what was about to come, all their hopes for this new number that would be on all the calenders. Just, everything.

"Happy new year." She smiled against his mouth.

_THE END_

**And that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed the ride, cause I sure did. And Look for the sequel, The Eighth Season, which will be coming to computer nearest you very soon!!!**


End file.
